More Surprises
by AlexzAndi
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPPIES.SEQUEL TO GET THEM TOGETHER After Ron and Hermione share what they do, can they go back to the way things were? Who is this girl that's always hanging out with Harry? Is she a threat to Ginny, or better yet Hermione?
1. More Surprises

When she walked into the compartment, he suddenly stopped talking Hermione instantly noticed that Ron wasn't talking to himself. He was talking to some blonde and unknown Ravenclaw.

"Oh my God Ron. Congratulations on getting Head Boy, you deserve it." the Ravenclaw squealed. Hermione just sat down next to him with her hood on. "Who are you?" the girl asked in tone that didn't hit Hermione right.

"Hi" said Hermione pulling off her hood and pulling her Head Girl badge out of her pocket. "I'm Hermione Granger Head Girl, and you're right. Ron you do deserve to be Head Boy. I am very proud of you." Hermione pretended not to notice the blush on Ron's neck, as she attempted to hide the blush that crept on her cheeks when he smiled at her. The Ravenclaw girl just stood there, watching them.

"Do you two go out, because you told me you didn't have a girlfriend." she said to Ron. Ron and Hermione both blushed crimson. Ron attempted to speak first.

"I, uh t- t-told y- yo- you the t- tr- the truth. Hermione here is, um, she's j- j- just my friend." explained a red faced Ron. Hermione felt this the best time to lighten the mood.

"Om My God, Ron! I thought I was your BEST friend." said Hermione in mock rage/ hurt. It did indeed lighten the moment. The three just laughed. When the laughter calmed down the compartment filled with prefects. Ron gave the speech and Hermione was actually turned on by the way he instantly became serious and took care of everything. The prefects all left leaving Ron and Hermione alone. OH NO.

"You are my best friend. You know that, don't you?" asked Ron. Hermione's face lit up and a reflection of that was shown on the weather. But she felt that in order to have their friendship back she should be honest with him. She shook her head 'no'.

"I didn't think you liked me anymore, because of all that's happened this summer." said Hermione tentatively. Ron stood quiet for a moment then chuckled. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You make it seem like ages ago. It was only two days." said Ron with a light chuckle. Hermione gave a light chuckle also. "Don't worry Hermie, no matter what, I'll always like you, _enough._" Hermione's eyes went wide at the last part. She raised an eyebrow. "I was just joking." he said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Does this mean things are back to normal with us?" she asked tentatively looking down.

"Yes." he said firmly as he hugged her. They were there two hours later.

They didn't even notice that they hadn't even seen Harry or Ginny the whole trip. The whole trip left Hermione and Ron alone together. When they got into the great Hall they saw Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other. They sat down as McGonagall gave a speech.

"And now, I am sure that you would like to meet your new teachers. One of these faces is a familiar one. Your old but new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Remus Lupin, your new Transfiguration teacher is Ms. Veronica Granger and last but not least your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher is Mr. Charles Weasley." The Gryffindore table was the loudest when it came to the introductions. "I would like to start the sorting out with something we've never done before. Professor Granger, if you will." she said gesturing to the chair. Veronica sat down. Before the hat was placed on her head fully it shouted "Gryffindor." The Gryffindors once again erupted in applause. McGonagall stood up again and the sorting began. This was the first year that Hermione didn't watch the sorting, she was too busy watching Ron. But even though she wasn't listening and watching intently something pulled her out of her reverie. A familiar and peculiar name was called. "Black-" As soon as that name was uttered, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Charlie, Hermione and Harry's eyes bulged as they looked to see who it was. The name was continued. "Black, Krystathaili." They all watched intently, no one was moving. Finally a tall girl with long black hair stepped up and said something to McGonagall. McGonagall smiled gently, as the girl sat down. All of them had different things running through their minds. But none of what they were thinking was anything compared to what Harry was thinking.

She must be evil. But who does she belong to? She must be pure evil. But Harry's thoughts were shocked when as soon as the hat went over her head, it shouted, "As True a Gryffindor as your father." What the hell was that supposed to mean. Who was her father? It couldn't be.

She was the last sorted. Then McGonagall stood up and said, "Let the feast begin." said McGonagall. Krysta sat alone, she obviously didn't see them they were in the middle of the table and she was at the end. She didn't see them until Lavender started talking to Krysta. They all watched her intently as Lavender pointed at Hermione and Krysta looked. The look on her face was more than shocked. She then smiled and waved eagerly. The feast was over ten minutes after that.

"Now, I would like to introduce your Head Boy, Mr. Ronald Weasley and your Head Girl, Ms.

Hermione Granger." When Rona and Hermione stood up everyone clapped, even some Slytherins. "First years follow the heads and every other year follow your house. Gryffindor, I am no longer the head of house, you now have Professor Granger." said McGonagall over the wolf whistles as Veronica stood in front of them.

When all of that was done Harry got an owl that McGonagall and Lupin wanted to see him. Just outside the portrait hole he saw Krysta.

"Hi." she said with a nervous wave, she looked lost. He waved back.

"Hi. Do you need help?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yea." they both laughed. "I'm supposed to go to the headmistresses office. It's only my first day. If I did something that was worth it then, I'm happy to get into trouble, but other than that, I don't care for it." she said. Harry laughed.

"That's McGonagall for you. But you can follow me, I'm supposed to meet her soon." When they reached outside the gargoyle, they both muttered the password and went up the spiral stairs. They got into the office and Lupin, Tonks and McGonagall were staring at them amazed.

"Welcome Ms. Rodriguez, Mr. Potter." said Professor McGonagall letting a small smile escape her lips. Both Harry and Krysta looked confused. "Sit down please and have a biscuit." They both politely turned them down. "Very well. I am sure you're wondering why we've brought you here, and why I accidentally called you Ms. Black downstairs, Ms. Rodriguez." Krysta nodded. Lupin sighed. "Remus, maybe you should explain this." finished McGonagall.

"Hey Harry, Hi Krysta. I'm Professor Lupin. I was a very good friend of your mothers and your fathers." Krysta still looked confused. "I was one of your fathers best friend. You know the story of Harry Potter, I presume."

"Um, I do and I don't. I know various bit, because when I was young I had………. I, um… I had dreams about him." she said very tentatively. They all looked at her.

"What kind of dreams?" asked Lupin. She looked very scared and nervous.

"Not premonitions, but…. I don't know what they are. But in each of the dreams, a woman…. I'm guessing you all know what happens, but I would help him with some things, missions. I can remember now, I've never been able to the next day. But I know it was never supposed to be the power of three, it was supposed to be four." she said. They all nodded.

"I'm not sure why you have those dreams, but you and Harry were like- okay, when's your birthday?" asked Lupin, taking a different approach. She looked at him funny.

"August 30th. You're a werewolf, aren't you?" asked Krysta. Remus nodded.

"Krysta, you and Harry have amazing powers. Do you know where you were born?" he asked her.

"Yes, I was born in England, but we moved a little after my first birthday. But, you know why. Why?" she asked. Remus smiled then it faded.

"That was the night, that everything went wrong. Harry, do you want to be here?" Lupin asked carefully. Harry nodded 'yes'. He then continued. "On Halloween night, James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Your birthfather was accused for murder that night." Krysta looked ten times more shocked than when she found out Hermione was a witch. "But, he didn't do it. Another one of our friends betrayed Lily and James and then set your father up. Your dad went to prison for twelve years. Then four years ago, he escaped. How, I don't know, but he did. Do you have any questions so far?" Krysta looked at him.

"You're lying. Those are just dreams." said Krysta. Harry could tell that she just didn't want to accept the truth, and she knew it was true. Remus smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, but then test me. Me and Harry know more about you than anyone in this world. Without wands." he said putting out his hand for Harry's wand and putting Harry's and his own on McGonagall's desk. Krysta was up for the challenge.

"What is my favorite color?" she asked with a smirk.

"Black." said Harry and Remus simultaneously. She seemed unfazed.

"Why is that?" she asked. Harry smiled and answers were automatically pouring out of his mouth.

"You like the word and the way it makes you feel. When you wear he color black your visions seem to be less blurry. Do you want to know why that is?" he asked. She shook her head 'yes'. "Your visions come out clearer, because you know about your father. You've always liked the word. You've always wanted to be called Andy, you love the name Andromeda, but you've never known why. Your middle name is Andromeda, your mom tells you its because of your aunt, Sirius' favorite cousin. You will use any excuse to look at constellations. Your favorite constellation is Orion, and you love dogs and deer. You've been writing on rights for werewolves since you were able to speak. You _hate_ rats with a passion, but you don't know why. Your favorite thing about dogs is the bottom of their feet, it makes you feel happy, touching the feet. You also love antlers. Once, your step uncle took you hunting when you were first developing your powers, and he was about to shoot a deer, all of the bullets from his rifle disappeared and so did the bullets of the other hunters." said Harry, she just looked at him. There was a moment of silence. She finally spoke.

"How do you know all of that?" she asked him.

"I don know, but do you know as much about me?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yes." she whispered. Remus was smiling. "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked in monotonous voice. They all nodded, then looked at her mouths agape. "I think we have telekinesis, I can hear thoughts in his head, and mine are interrupted." she said. Then Remus slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, that's also the more. You and Harry are last of the Potter bloodline. The heir of the estate and everything else, must be in the direct line. James and Lily left everything to both of you. Her vault is right next to yours Harry, and Krysta your father left you and Harry everything. The house is in both of your names. I don't know how to explain what you and Harry are, but its weird, because even though you're not brother and sister you are in fact twins. Not look alike twins, but- Krysta can you take the make-up of your forehead, please?" Remus asked as she pointed her wand at her forehead and a lightening shaped scar appeared on her forehead. Harry was speechless. "If I'm not mistaken, you've met before tonight." said Remus. They both nodded 'yes'. "And Harry you have a new scar also. When did you two meet?" Asked Remus.

"August 28th" said Krysta and Harry in unison. They laughed.

"Did either of you have those scars before then? Don't answer that- but every scar is identical. Harry had 'I will not tell lies' on the back of his hand and so does Krysta, as of August 28th. But there is more. Harry, I believe with the final battle of Voldemort you tried the abridged version of what your mom did to save your life, for Ron and Hermione. Krysta did you have anything to do with that?" asked Remus. She looked speechless.

"I just remembered that dream.. I knew Hermione and Ron looked familiar. I saw Hermione and Ron about to die and I held Harry's hand and I read his thoughts and I started to repeat the same thing in my head." Harry just laughed. They all looked at him.

"I knew I heard a voice in my head, I thought I'd gone mad. But I also, remember someone in my head saying, 'we can do this'. I also have dreams like that." But before Remus asked any questions, Krysta said something.

"When I was in Levebons School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, in California. There were always girls taunting me. I had a bad reputation in school, because I couldn't keep a steady boyfriend and I always hung around boys. One guy took me out over Christmas break and most of my friends weren't in school, they went home. He was my boyfriend for a month. He took me to this place and he said he'd have to blindfold me, it was a 'surprise'. Well, when we were walking he kept trying me. I heard a voice in my head say, 'hold onto your wand and do as I say'. That was you wasn't it Harry?" said Krysta with a smile playing at her lips and a sentimental look in her eye.

"Yeah. But once you did it, I woke up. What was really going on?" he asked her. She got a vengeful look in her eye.

"My reputation, was completely false, and he said that he'd- I just remembered that you guys are here." said Krysta with a laugh. Remus chuckled and so did Harry. McGonagall just smiled and Tonks still looked amazed. "Moony, was always the sensible Marauder? What does that mean? Prongs, Padfoot and _WORMTAIL_" said Krysta with a growl. "All of the Potter bloodline has a special gift. We share the same gifts, because we were always kindred spirits. Your father, I know everything about him. I can see them. Harry _tap in, tap in!" _Ten minutes later they were both extremely happy.

"What did you see?" asked Remus.

"Professor Lupin, our parents got together the same day?" asked Harry and Krysta in unison. Just then they broke into another vision. When they snapped out of it Remus looked questioningly at them. "Sirius told them to change secret keepers at the last minute. They were going to change to you, but Peter convinced them not to. Professor Lupin, what else?"

"Krysta, you were wrong. It wasn't supposed to be the four of you, its supposed to be the five of you." Krysta looked at Harry then realization dawned on their faces.

"Ginny" they both muttered. Lupin smiled.

"Yes, Professor Granger and I want you five to work with she and Tonks someday a week after classes. They are both specialists in coveted powers." Krysta furrowed her eyebrows.

"Professor Lupin, did my dad remind you of Harry in any way? Because of the whole, 'came out of broken home, with bastards who didn't take care of me. I should've overpowered by evil a long time ago' thing." said Krysta with a smile. Harry just smiled with her. To all of them, they were the splitting images of their fathers.

"Just like your fathers, true Gryffindors." said the portrait of Dumbledore. "Krystathaili Andromeda Black and Harry James Potter, I agree. I think you should become anamigi, so you can help your professor in his time of need." finished Dumbledore.

Harry and Krysta laughed as McGonagall gave them stern looks.

"Extra lessons with me, I will teach you. But, you will not be illegal." she said in a huff.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, but I presume you'll all be staying I the Head dorms with Ron and Hermione." said Lupin. Harry and Krysta nodded then started walking out of the office, but they were stopped by Lupins sad voice. "I have to say, your fathers would be so proud of you guys today. I honestly believe you are the splitting image of your fathers, inside and out. But its weird that both of you have your mothers eyes. Go to sleep." finished Lupin giving Harry a manly hug and Krysta a protective brotherly hug. Remus walked away, but Harry and Krysta stopped him

"Professor Moony, Harry's known you for four years and I've known you for about forty minutes, but I can vouch for both of us, when I say you are a father figure. And, I think you should know something. It was the three of you that were best friends- No. Brothers. Not the two of them, but the three of you. Don't forget that. We'll see you all in training." said Krysta. Remus just gaped at them and smiled.

And it was true. They were their fathers, inside and out.


	2. Awkwardness

Hermione couldn't help but be a little bit sad that she and Ron, were just friends again. She wondered if she really meant that much to him. They were assigned to do rounds after the feast, and that was what they were doing. They were now walking through the corridors. She was surprised that there was a very comfortable silence, until it was broken by the voice Ron.

"So what kind of dances or balls are we going to plan?" he asked.

"I was under the impression that you got Head Boy on your own Mr. Weasley." she said jokingly and with a smirk. He laughed then shook his head.

"No. I have my number one best friend to thank for that." he said looking dead at her. She turned to look at him with a shy smile, her eyes were glistening. He saw this, and thought a joke would be appropriate. "Remind me to thank Harry for that later, will you?" he finished with a smirk. She couldn't help but laugh, while laughing she took a large intake of breath and the laugh ended up as a snort. She couldn't help it, she continued to snort. It was Ron's turn to laugh now.

When they calmed down, they continued walking. "You know, you were always smart. But not in the Poindexter type of way, but now-" he said, turning to her making her stop. "-I'm not so sure." he finished. She just raised her eyebrow. "If we had lockers, I wouldn't be surprised if you got shoved in yours everyday. Of course, I'd probably be the one shoving you into it." she just laughed again. When she calmed down she finally spoke.

"You talk too much." she said, with a laugh. Ron looked offended. He scoffed and sped up, walking more than ten paces ahead of her. She ran up behind him and jumped on his back, it didn't faze him. He just jerked a little, then continued walking with her on his back. "You're not talking." Ron stayed silent. "Ron, you don't talk too much, I was just kidding." He still remained silent. "Ron I'm sorry. Everything that you say, is what I need to hear." he stayed silent. She jumped off his back. When he was a little farther down the corridor, she ran up to him and had every intention of jumping on his back, until he turned around.

So there they were Hermione on top of Ron, Ron on the floor. It took every bit of her not to kiss him. Instead they stayed there for a while, flirting, not even remembering that they were on the floor or that Hermione was straddling him, because it just felt so right.

"So, are you talking to me now?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head 'no'. She narrowed her eyes, then she got an idea. She gave him her best puppy dog pout. He laughed and stayed silent. She narrowed her eyes. "How exactly is it that the 'puppy dog pout' didn't work?" she asked him. He just shook his head, as if saying he didn't know. "When are we going to plan Hogsmead trips?" she asked him. He pointed at her and she sighed. She then realized she was on top of him. "Mr. Weasley, did you know that you're quite comfortable? You're mushy, like a giant pillow, and that's weird because, you'd have to be fat. But your physique says otherwise, probably because of the Quidditch. You're actually quite musc-" she said, quietly. She had been saying it more to herself, but then again, she was on top of him, so anything she said, was heard by him. He laughed at the look she had, realizing that he'd heard her. She was blushing furiously and her eyes were bulging in shock, her face was puffy, he thought she looked adorable.

She finally rolled off of him, and he got up. He reached out a hand to pull her up, she looked at, then after a while she took it. The situation got worse when Ron pulled Hermione up. He used the slightest amount of force and he and Hermione ended up so close that his lips were touching her nose. They stood that way for what seemed like forever. They finally continued to walk. This silence more awkward than the last. They both felt the need to break the silence.

Ron spoke first.

"Its okay Granger, I wont tell anyone that you find me irresistible." he said not being able to keep a straight face. She turned to him glared then raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. She scoffed.

"I do not find you _irresistible. _You're okay." she said, knowing that she was lying through her teeth. Ron laughed.

"Is that why you jumped my bones, before?" he said with a smirk. She noticed that his eyes were full of hope. She gave a dry chuckle. The awkwardness was broken. "Don't worry, I probably would've done the same, if I got a chance alone with me." he said with a genuine smile. She turned again and this time she wasn't talking. She blushed and started to get puffy faced again. She walked a few steps ahead of him. He decided that this was fun. "You know, you're kind of cute, when you get all red and puffy that is." he said, trying to withhold a laugh as she sped up as soon as she heard his voice. She then stopped, dead in her tracks, and turned to face him.

"I do not get red and puffy." she said in a harsh hushed tone. He walked up to her and poked her cheek.

"Puffy." he said. This time she couldn't contain her laughter. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "What time is it?" he asked while she was still in his arms. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but my cheeks are getting puffy." she looked at the wall clock, where Ron should've been looking. "Oh, we have to find the Head's Common rooms." she said still not pulling away from Ron. He nodded, but neither one pulled away. After what seemed like an eternity Ron pulled away.

"Where's the Head Common room?" he asked. Hermione pulled him to a staircase and then to two portraits of a boy and a girl.

"Password" they asked the pair simultaneously.

"Amo me od oda me." said Hermione confidently. They walked in the common room. Even though it looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, it was spectacular. It has two staircases that lead to rooms that said Head Boy Ronald B. Weasley and Head Girl Hermione J. Granger. They ran up to their rooms and came out, clearly pleased. They both walked down the stairs and plopped on the couch, they both noticed at the same time that there was a door in the corner that read Harry J. Potter.

"So Ms. Granger, what do you want to do about the Hogsmead trips?" asked Ron with a slight smile on his face. He was watching Hermione intently, and noticed that she was biting her bottom lip. He knew she only did this when she was nervous, thinking, or about to lie.

"I think we should have a Hogsmead trip every other weekend. What about you?" she asked him after stating her thoughts. He smiled and nodded.

"Your idea is perfect. So do you want to write a schedule?" he asked her. She ran to her room and brought out one roll of parchment. Ron laughed when he realized that Hermione had already planned it out. "When did you do that?" asked Ron. Hermione blushed, smiled sheepishly and then mumbled something. "I didn't hear you." he said, knowing what she had said.

"I did it in first year." said Hermione a little louder. She looked embarrassed and sunk her head into her chest. She felt a soft, warm hand lift her chin and caress her cheek. She leaned into it and was then surprised when she felt someone pull her up into a hug. She was even more surprised when the person was whispering in her ear.

"I always knew, you were born to be Head Girl." Ron whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He noticed the affect he had on her, and felt great, so he continued. "And looking at those schedules, no one could do the job better." he finished. He heard her whimper and he could tell that she loved him. But he didn't want to push her into something that she was so adamant on rejecting. He wanted to know why, he would push her to know that. He gently pushed her on the couch. She fell perfectly into place. He sat across on the couch facing opposite her. "Hermie, do you want to play a game?" he asked n a normal tone of voice. She looked up and nodded 'yes'. "The game is called truth. You know how to play, of course. I believe we played in fifth year. Can I go first?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He didn't want to rush into big questions. So he started off with little questions, but then time came for the bigger questions. "Who did you really want to go to the ball with, in fourth year?" he asked. He raised her eyebrow and asked a question of her own.

"Ron, what is this all about?" she asked. He shrugged. "Okay, if you must know, I wanted to go with my friend. My go. Why are you asking me these questions?" she asked. He shrugged. "NO, why are you asking me these questions?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I want to know. My turn.." he didn't even have to ask her the question. She knew what it was that he wanted to know. He looked her straight in the eye. "Why don't you want to be with me?" he asked. She started to cry, and suddenly a radio came towards them with something trailing behind them. She set them both down and waved her and over it. Suddenly something started to play. "Hermione, what's this all about?" she looked at him and put a finger to her lips. A soft song started to play. There's Us by: Alexz Johnson

'There's me

looking down at my shoes

The one smiling like the sun

That's you

What were you thinking

What was the song inside your head

There's us

Going on about a band

Working out how we play our hand

I lay there dreaming, Later

All alone in my bed

If I was stupid,

Maybe Careless

So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I keep everything I share with you

And that's enough

There's Us

Freeze Frame

I'm not about to cry

Its too late for us to change

Why try

I've got a camera Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser, I guess I'm lucky

So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I keep everything I share with you

And that's enough

There's Us

Somewhere between then and now

I looked away when you said we'll never change

And if you think we might've been you'll lose today

And we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I keep everything I share with you

And that's enough

There's Us

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I keep everything I share with you

And that's enough

There's Us'

Ron looked speechless. Hermione was crying. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Ron finally spoke. "Is that what you think?" he asked tentatively.

"Some word are best unsaid." she said in a little more than a whisper. "Please, don't let this affect our friendship. You're my best friend, I can't live without you. You said that it was forgotten. I cant live with you mad at me. I need you more than air, Ron. I just cant do it, relationships end and friendships are screwed up because of it. And, if we can't live here without having awkwardness and you resenting me for my decision, I think that I should resign as Head Girl." she said. He nodded, 'no'.

"You were born 'Head Girl' material. I'll resign." she looked at him and shook her head, 'no', tears running down her face.

"No Ron. You deserve to be Head Boy. And, it'll be good for your application for Auror training. And, you. We need someone fun to plan those dances and balls." she said as she got up, to go to her room. But she was pulled back and into a hug by Ron. The stayed there for a while. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course. You're my number one best friend- well, you and Harry are different- but- its complicated. And, we should just get everything out in the open. Soon, everything will get back to normal. Hermione, I said we could be friends and the night everything happened, I asked if we could be friends if nothing else. I shouldn't be a hypocrite. It'll probably take a while for the friendship to mend, but it will. But in order for that, we need closure. And we need to have an honest relationship. I'll tell you everything." She nodded. He couldn't help but gulp as she looked up at him, she was puffy and red. Her nose was red and she looked so sad, he still couldn't think of her as anything but beautiful. He always know that getting over her would be beyond hard, especially with her living next door to her, but he never imagined that it would be this tough. And they hadn't even started yet. Little did he know that knowing everything, would just make them want each other more and fall in love with each other again.


	3. Wicked Brilliant

They both sat down opposite each other. Hermione still had tears running down her face. She finally spoke.

"Ron? What are we going to do?" she asked him. They stayed silent for a while. "I have a feeling that every time we look at each other, we'll be thinking the same thing. Can you really forgive me?" she asked tentatively. He sighed.

"I said I would, but it may take time. But we have to have no secrets. I think it's the fact that we kept this a secret for so long that's making it end up this way. But tonight we tell each other everything." he said as he conjured up some sweets. She smiled then nodded.

"Even though I've already agreed, what kind of everything?" she asked, afraid of the answer she was sure to get. He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Everything that we were going to say to each other on that night." he said blushing. She nodded her head and blushed also. "I'll go first if you want." he said. She shook her head 'yes', and he proceeded. "Well, what do you want to know?" he asked tentatively. She looked down and mumbled something. "I didn't hear that." he told her.

"Why did you go out with Lavender?" she asked louder. He sighed and lied down on his couch as she lied down on hers.

"Because I couldn't have you." he said tentatively. "When did you realize that you felt, whatever you feel for me?" he asked. She smiled at the memory that he triggered.

"When you hexed Malfoy for calling me a mudblood. I knew I loved you when you were throwing up slugs in Hagrid's Hut." she said. He laughed.

"I always thought that was my worst moment in life. Well, not really, but things that disgust me. You get a question." he said, feeling great and horrible at the same time.

"Do you really love me, or is this some lusty fantasy? You know, because of the make-over from Gin?" she asked. He sat up in shock.

"Is that what this is about? Because if it is, I would have to say that you don't know me at all. Is that why you don't want to be with me?" he asked all in shock. She sat up as soon as he spoke.

"I, never really noticed you sending me signals until I got the make-over. I didn't know what to think. No one paid attention to me before that make-over. It has a lot and nothing to do with you all at the same time. But altogether, I sometimes think that the make-over changed your mind."

"Hermione. I told you I loved you in sixth year. Your words were 'you'd better not let Lavender hear you say that'. I was serious. And it has nothing to do with the make-over. Although the make-over made it so much harder to get you alone to tell you, which I never got the chance. How could you think that?" he asked. Every word coming out of his mouth showed that he was hurt.

"Ron, this isn't working. I cant listen to how you feel about me. Can you honestly tell me that me telling you when I.. When I fell in love with you, is helping us get over each other?" she asked him. She was now eating ice cream like it was her last meal, and tears were running down her eyes.

"No. But I always thought the best way to mend a shattered friendship, was to patch all the pieces that could be found. Hermione, I cant honestly tell you that I'll ever get over you. And doing this, is making me feel like shit, but- I- I want to know the truth. And- you're right. This isn't working. What are we going to do?" he said to himself more than her.

"Ron, maybe we should start dating people." said Hermione tentatively. Ron shrugged.

"I don't care, I doubt anyone will want me." he said. Hermione scoffed. "It's true. At least, they wont want me. They want Ronald Weasley: Best friend of Harry Potter, Head Boy, Death Eater killer, etc. Not, Ron Weasley, random bloke." Hermione scoffed.

"I seem to recall Lavender Brown-" she started off jokingly, but was cut off temporarily by Ron's groan. "-I seem to remember Lavender Brown finding you _Ron Weasley_ to be somewhat interesting, especially when she was snogging you in a broom closet. Plus, I'm the one who should worry about getting dates. I doubt anyone will want _me._" she started. Ron snorted. "What exactly are you snorting about?" she asked him.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry, of course Hermione Granger, the most perfect girl in the school, will have a problem getting dates." he said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes as he continued. "At least you have your looks, you're beautiful." Hermione blushed then scoffed at this statement. "_I _have an annoying look. My hair is too red, my eyes are dull, and the freckles are annoying." he said completely serious. Hermione scoffed again. Neither of them noticed that they were speaking without thinking. That conversation wasn't thought out at all. Just feelings.

"You've seen you, right? Everyone wants to go out with you. Your red hair is magnificent, your eyes are completely mesmerizing, and the freckles are adorable. My hair is bushy, my eyes are dull, my nose is ugh, and my freckles are way too much. So in other words, my look is completely detestable. And would still be completely detestable if it wasn't for my make-over from hell!" said Hermione pulling up her shirt to show him the navel ring. He just stared at it, blinking and blushing. He finally collected himself and then spoke, very softly.

"Your look is nowhere near detestable. I cant even find words to describe you, and whenever I try, my nerves get the better of me. You were completely adorable before the hair dye and the piercing and you're completely adorable now." he said walking over to her and pulling her up. "But, I must say that I like the piercing." he said, adding a joke to lighten the heavy moment. He pushed her back down so she landed gently on the couch. "So I doubt you'll be the on having trouble finding dates. But, I honestly cant go out with anyone in Gryffindor." he said. Hermione who finally snapped out of her reverie, gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" she asked.

"What kid of party did we go to the other night?" he asked. A look of realization dawned upon her face. "Yep, every girl here will know- well you know." he finished. Hermione just nodded.

Hermione knew it was her fault that Ron had lost any chances with any Gryffindor girl. Almost every Gryffindor was at that party, and none of them would want to date him, because he was hung up on Hermione. She honestly didn't know what was still keeping her from jumping him, after all the things he'd said about he, She figured she was completely stupid and that it wasn't Ron she was supposed to end up with. That thought alone was enough to make her cry.

"I have something to tell you." she said to him. He just looked up and gave her a warm encouraging smile. "Veronica was trained in coveted powers and she says that I have one. I wanted you to know first- Well not first, because Ginny was there while we were discussing it. But I wanted you to know before I told Harry." she said looking in his eyes. He nodded as if telling her to go on. "I don't really know what I can do, I think it basically means that I control the weather according to how I feel. Like, the night of the party in my room, when the thunder and lightening. Stuff like that, but there is a problem." he suddenly had fear and concern in his eyes, causing them to turn a darker blue. "No Ron! Not a big problem. Just, I wont really be able to control it….ever. She says that there is always a trigger to coveted powers that cant be controlled. She also said that she would teach me some calming techniques, so that I don't cause a natural disaster." she finished to Ron laughing. He smiled at her.

"Where are they?" he asked. She gave him a questioning look as if to say 'who'. "Ginny and Harry." he said. She then noticed that she hadn't seen them since the feast.

"Let's go look for them." she said suddenly. They both got up and went. They were walking through the halls and saw Harry and Krysta there walking side by side talking. "Hey guys" said Hermione. They both looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at him. "She wasn't with me. But that's good, I have a big secret to tell you. C'mon guys." he said pulling them in the direction of the Heads dorm. When they got outside of it Hermione and Ron looked at Krysta. "Oh no, its okay she can know, but I want you guys to know before Ginny." Hermione and Ron gave each other strange looks. Both wondering why they didn't have to say anything before Harry answered their questions. They got into they heads dorms and sat down on the couches.

"So, what's going on that you cant tell Ginny?" asked Hermione glaring at Krysta.

"No, Hermione! I would never do that. I've known him for less than a week. I cant believe you." shouted Krysta. Hermione looked at her completely shocked. "And Ron, I don't think that Harry wouldn't cheat on your sister." shouted Krysta again. She then started to smile. "That's so sweet Ron." she cooed. Both of them looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked them. They both looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Let Harry speak." was the only thing she said.

"Okay, so. We know you're wondering where we've been. McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks wanted to speak with us. The whole story is completely complicated and Hermione you forgot to tell Krysta Happy Belated Birthday." said Harry. "Anyway, the whole story is completely complicated. First things, you must be wondering why McGonagall called her Krystathaili Black. And you must be wondering why she is finishing your sentences." he said as they all gave him encouraging nods. "Okay. Her full name is Krystathaili Andromeda Black. Her father is Sirius Orion Black. I don't know how-." he started but he was cut of by Krysta.

"-Or why, but Professor Moony says we're some type of twins. It also turns out that we are in fact family. We are the last of the Potter bloodline. They say that each Potter has a special power, and since I am in the direct bloodline of Potters I have a special power also. Harry and I are cousins from my mom's side and god brother and god sister from my fathers side. So Uncle Prongsie was also my godfather. Harry is the most powerful slacker wizard in the world." she finished for him. Ron and Hermione just stared at them with shock.

"And Andy is the most powerful slacker witch there is. According to Remus we have the same various coveted powers. And from what we figured out, everything magical about us revolves around our fathers." Ron and Hermione looked at them.

"This is wicked brilliant. I thought you were taking the mickey out of me for a minute, but now I know. Can you do a patronus?" Ron said then asked Krysta. She nodded 'yes'. "It's a dog, isn't it?" he asked her.

"How did you know?" she asked. They all laughed.

"Harry is a stag." said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"And our magical lives revolve around our fathers. But, yours is an otter." she said looking at Hermione, she then turned to Ron. "And yours is a Jack Russell Terrier. But mine and Harry's are like that because of the memories we chose. You chose seeing your mom and dad Harry. And I-" she started. Harry looked at her in shock.

"You learned to conjure a patronus in third year didn't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I just don't know why. But you do, why?" Harry shook himself from the shock.

"It can be for two reasons. One reason could be because that's the year I learned the patronus. The second reason could be because, that's the day I learned about Sirius and that he was innocent. But, did you get attacked on your first day of third year?" he asked her. She nodded. "Who taught you?" he asked. She smiled.

"You and Remus. I had a vision that day and when Remus taught you he taught me. We had the same exact affect. The memory I chose was the same as yours. I imagined seeing my mom and dad, and your mum and dad, and Remus." she said she now had tears running down her face. "I know Hermione. I'll tell you guys, since Harry already knows. There is a reason that my parents didn't stay together. It was known by the whole family that me or Harry would overthrow Voldemort. There were three babies, not two. It was me Harry or-who's Neville? Whatever- It was indeed Harry or me. So dad told mum to leave the country and we did. He stayed so that he could be extra protection for Harry. Mum told him to stay to help Harry's parents and to help protect Harry. So at least one of us would live. But what's weird is that our moms died at the exact same time, trying to protect us. See Voldemort was sure it was Harry, but I guess he wanted to be sure, and I don't think he even considered it to be Neville. But he sent someone to find us and. And our moms did the exact same charm. I know its odd, stop thinking about it Hermione." she finished smiling at Hermione. She thought it would lighten the moment. "Hey Hermione?" she called. She looked up. "I find it completely insulting that the only one who said 'hi' is Harry. Why haven't you said hi to me yet Hermione Jane?" asked Krysta trying to lighten the heavy mood they were all in. They boys laughed as Hermione and Krysta said their hellos.

"I cant believe were both witches." said Hermione. "I knew you were weird." she joked. Krysta smiled. Krysta's eyes widened as Hermione and her had a silent moment.

"WHAT? I cant believe it?" she yelled as the ground shook. Harry shook his head 'no'. She then noticed her outburst. "Can we go back to talking about the weird lives of me and Harry?" she asked calmly. They all agreed. "Anyway Harry, why does it seem that I'm the one that knows everything about this and you know nothing about it or me?" she asked. He laughed.

"I know everything about this. I just think you're doing a great job explaining. Did you know that we were born at the exact same time. The exact same second in the exact same minute of the exact same hour of the exact same day. I find it creepy. And you had a child hood similar to mine. You are also a Parselmouth. But you are a pureblood. You weren't known in America, supposedly you and your mother came from out of thin air. You grew up in an orphanage, until- wait- why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Oh now I see it. Dumbledore enrolled you in Levebons because he didn't want you in danger. But you were always in danger. I also know they didn't mention you because the power of five is supposed to be brought together by discovery. That's why we all got along so well. I also know that in your school you were selected to be Head Girl, but you turned it down. Oh and in your old school you- YOU DIDN'T!" he shouted, completely shocked and proud at the same time. Krysta looked completely pleased with herself. Harry laughed after the shock wore away. Rona and Hermione looked confused. "You are your fathers daughter. Lupin is right you are just like Sirius. I cant believe that you got detention for two months and still got Head Girl."

"What, we want to know." whined Ron. They all turned to him and laughed.

"Levebons is something like Hogwarts. They have four houses. Phoenixtear, Andy's house, equivalent to Gryffindor, named after Ms. Pallas Phoenixtear. Dolphintail, equivalent to Ravenclaw, named after Ms. Demeter Dolphintail. Pollywog, equivalent to Hufflepuff, named after Mr. Poseidon Pollywog. And then there's Sharkshame, equivalent to Slytherin, named after Mr. Solomon Sharkshame. It actually is just like Hogwarts, Phoenixtear is known for bravery, Sharkshame for purebloods and gits, Dolphontail for intelligence, and Pollywog for none in particular. In Levebons Phoenixtails and Sharkshames don't get along. Andy decided to show some house spirit and her Andrew and Thomas decided to dump shark intestines on the Sharkshames during breakfast." he said laughing. The whole room was filled with laughter for two minutes. Then out of nowhere Hermione spoke

"Andy why does Harry call you Krysta?" she asked. Krysta ran to Harry and grabbed his hand. They stayed silent for ten minutes then they both opened their eyes and smiled.

"My dad gave me the nickname. I have dreams and flashbacks of me and Harry as babies and all of the flash backs are of Uncle James or dad babysitting they put us in the crib and called Harry either 'Prongsie Jr. or Jamsie Jr.' and they called me either 'Little Padfoot or Andy'. You can call me either. But I think Harry and I should definitely call each other by our God given nicknames. It is only proper." she said with a huge grin on her face. Harry laughed.

"Only, you, Hermione and Ginny can call me Jamsie Jr., Ron you have to settle for Prongsie Jr.. After all that's what Padfoot Sr. called Prongs Sr." he said with a grin to match Krysta's.

"Shouldn't we be getting Ginny? She should hear this." Krysta said suddenly. There was a silnce. "Harry that's not true. She loves you and if Ron and Hermione don't find it freaky she wont. No she wont be jealous, you're like my brother already, and we are actually related, we're cousins. No, she loved me the first day she met me. No I'm not annoying." she finally looked behind her and noticed Rona and Hermione looking at her weirdly. "Sorry, I cant stop tapping into minds." she said sheepishly. Soon they all laughed. "Guys lets go get Ginny." said Krysta after she calmed down.

"Whatever Little Padfoot." said Harry getting up. Ron and Hermione got up also.

"Prongsie Jr., get the map and the cloak, Ron and Hermione an just say that they're doing rounds, since they're supposed to be." said Krysta jokingly, but telling the truth at the same time. Ron and Hermione looked at her, (while Harry summonsed the map), but she seemed unfazed. "After all that happened today, you guys are still getting shocked?" she asked them. "When will you realize that I know everything?" she asked jokingly. "Prongsie, where is she?" she asked immediately after.

But Harry was out the door. They all heard his footsteps. He was running at a rapid pace. They all ran after him.

"Krysta, what's happening?" asked Ron. Krysta looked livid.

"She's going off the map. She's not hurt yet, but if we don't hurry, she will be. Her ex-boyfriend and some asshole girls want to get back at you guys and their starting with Ginny because they think she's the weak. She's okay. Harry's there now, but she'd have been okay anyway.", said Veronica running with a huge grin.

"How would she be okay without Harry? She's alone with crazy people who want to hurt her.", asked Ron with a mist in his eyes. Hermione couldn't help it, but even though the situation was horrible, she was falling in love with him again. Veronica noticed and smiled.

"Number one Ron, Harry's powers are untouchable when he's angry or trying to protect someone he loves, in this case it's both so- yes exactly, he can do anything from miles away, if he's protecting you guys- and as of today, me. Oh that's sweet- back to the point- I know Ron, I know. Number two, Ginny has just discovered her powers. And she is feisty, isn't she? Wow, she's livid. They were really going to hurt her. She stopped using the power and- that is going to hurt." said Krysta as Ron and Hermione watched her in amusement and expectantly. "Oh right, I have to open it." she said and with a wave of her hand it was open. And she was right. Ginny was livid. Lavender and Romilda looked horrible, and Ginny used no magic at all. Dean looked as bad as he had the night of the party if not worse. And Ginny and Harry were hugging in the middle of the room. "Told ya so." said Krysta jokingly. She walked up to Ginny and asked her if she was okay. Ginny nodded. They all walked back to the Heads Dorm in silence. When they got in there were rooms that said Ginerva Weasley and Krystathaili Black on it. They all smiled. They all sat down and Krysta and Harry conjured Ginny's favorite foods without their wands. Ginny looked shocked and impressed. Krysta started to speak. She thought the best way to break the ice was to start with the joking truth.

"Well, I know you don't know me very well, but we're related in more ways than one." said Krysta with in a happy tone. All except Harry looked at her in shock.

"How is that?" asked Ginny in her normal happy tone. Krysta smiled.

"Well, your mom and my dad were very distant cousins, and my mum and your dad were very, very distant cousins." she said. "And well, by that display a few minutes ago and how Harry told you he loved you, you'll be married soon." she added jokingly. They all laughed except Harry and Ginny, who were completely red.

"Harry, you told her?" asked Ginny in a normal tone. Harry shook his head 'no'. "So how does she know?" she asked in a tone saying that he was lying. Harry and Krysta looked at each other.

"That's what we need to talk to you about." said Harry and Krysta in unison. Ginny looked at them in shock and then anger. "No, he's not cheating on you with me. God, don't you people believe in platonic relationships?' asked Krysta by herself this time. "Well, yeah the only other girl he chills with is Hermione but he wants you not me. And I may be from California, but I'm not that southern. Harry and I more brother and sister than he and Hermione are. Harry you explain." said Krysta. She looked at Harry and gave him a pleading look.

"Well, first I think I should introduce you two." he said to Ginny and Krysta. "Ginerva Weasley meet Krystathaili Andromeda Black." said Harry. Ginny looked at him, her eyes as big as saucepans.

"You're Sirius' daughter." she said in a normal voice. They all looked at her.

"How do you know I'm not Regulus' daughter?" asked Krysta. Ginny laughed.

"One, your middle name is Andromeda, that's Tonks' mothers name, also known as Sirius' favorite cousin. Two, you look like him. Three, a Gryffindor, just like your father. And four, I heard him say your name once." she said. They all looked at her. But Harry answered instead.

"The day after Mr. Weasley was attacked, Sirius was watching the constellation Andromeda and prayed that you were alright-"

"And he said I should have the power to hear him. He said that he loved me and he tried to come see me but he didn't know how I would react. He prayed for me on the constellation. I remember that." Krysta finished for him. Ginny looked at her in complete shock.

"How do you two know that?" she asked. Harry and Krysta looked at each other again.

"Okay, Krysta was born on August 30th the exact same second in the exact same minute of the exact same hour that I was. She was born to Sirius Black and Eris Potter. We're cousins, we're the only two people of the Potter bloodline left. I don't know how and I don't know why, but we're twins. Every single scar that I have, she has, and visa versa. Every spell that I learned she learned at the same time or about two days after that. We supposedly have the same various coveted powers. Even though this is weird, there's more. Well our parents were best friends and got together the same day. The only thing out of whack was Sirius. Our mums died at the exact same time. Everyone knew that one of us was definitely the baby that would overthrow Voldemort, but everyone was so sure that it was me. They moved Krysta to America with her mum, just in case and the rest stayed to protect me. They didn't want us both to die. So, in my dreams the moment Voldemort apparated to Godrics Hallow, Krysta and I both started to cry. Aunt Eris almost instantly figured that everything was happening with Krysta, but couldn't do anything about it because her door was knocked down and a minute later she and the death eater were dead. Her mum did for her, what my mum did for me. Krysta lived in an orphanage until she was about three and then she was adopted, to an abusive family. Dumbledore visited them and they said that you weren't going. Her adopted dad died after an earthquake that she caused by accident and her mum married a year after that, but the new man he wasn't cruel. He was fond of her. He got her taken away from her adopted mother and adopted her. When she got her Levebons letter he did everything he needed to do for her so that she could go to her school. She had a golden trio at her school. She got a letter from Hogwarts for seventh year. Plus her dad got a job promotion last year to hand pick and train some high school players to be on the English football team and he accepted. She finally had to come to Hogwarts, because her dad wanted her near. The summer after holiday after fifth year she met Hermione and they became friends. Then Hermione left to go to Grimmauld. And the now she's here- I know Padfoot, I got off topic, but I got back on." he finished. Ginny stared at him.

"That is wicked cool. I always knew I liked her. And, I'm guessing she and Hermione are the brightest witches of their age." she said excitedly then teasingly on the last part. Harry smiled. "So, Hermione can change the weather, you guys can do- everything, I don't know what I can do I-"

"You can stop time, when you're scared-" said Harry. "Or when you're angry. But I'm proud of you, you controlled your powers today, if you train your powers right. You could freeze all of Hogwarts. And no, Ron hasn't discovered his powers yet." finished Krysta. Ginny smiled at them.

"I'm guessing that this will be our little secret." said Ginny with a smile. They all nodded. "Everyone will wonder why you and Harry are so close." she said with a laugh. "Oh my god Romilda." said Ginny with a laugh.

"Wait- Why did they all look like you guys beat them up, when you can freeze time?" asked Ron. Ginny and Harry smiled.

"Harry can freeze time too, so he unfroze Dean and Romilda and we hurt them, then he unfroze Lavender for me and I hurt her." she said giddily. They all looked at how giddy she was and laughed.

"We have to go" said Harry getting up. They all looked at him. "They're going to hurt Neville and Luna, bad. Lets go." he finished. With that they all ran out of the common room as fast as they could, hoping it wasn't too late.

I NEED REVIEWS


	4. Aaw You're cute

They got there and a spell was about to him Neville who was already on the floor, when Dean was knocked back. They all turned to Harry and Krysta, who just shrugged. They looked ahead and saw Seamus was about to put silencing charms on the two girls who were about to give double hexes to Luna. But before he got a chance, blue lights were shooting out of Luna's wand. Lavender and Romilda were now throwing up slugs. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and quickly looked away. Harry and Krysta laughed. Ginny looked confused but shook it off when Seamus tied up the three assholes then sauntered over to them.

"Listen guys, you have every right to be angry with me, but I truly am sorry. I never knew that Dean would go that far. He said that he just wanted to talk to Gin. And Ginny I am really sorry. And the truth is that I never said what Dean said I said. I said something completely different and respectable. But I came here because I have nothing on my mind but friendship. Like you said, I don't want bad blood now, especially since we've been close to friends since first year. So I'm here for forgiveness." they all looked at Harry and Krysta. They knew he was telling the truth. But someone else confirmed it.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth." said Ron. He had been keeping eye contact with Seamus the entire time. Hermione knew instantly what he was saying. Ron had discovered his power. And he was a Legilimens, their relationship would be that much harder.

"Seamus, you're rambling. I forgive you, especially after what you did for Neville and Luna. So stop apologizing, to me at least." said Hermione.

"I forgive you Seamus." said Ginny.

"Us too." shouted Neville and Luna.

"Yeah whatever." said Ron.

"Me too" said Harry.

"I forgive you Seamus." said Krysta. They all looked at her. Harry raised his eyebrow. "What? I don't like feeling left out. I felt left out." said Krysta. They all laughed. Seamus gulped and pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, who's that? She's pretty." he said. Harry glared at him then softened his features when he saw that Seamus was nervous, because of her. "Can you introduce us?" this time Harry laughed.

"Krysta can you come here?" called Harry. Krysta came to him. "Krysta this is Seamus Seamus this is Krysta." Harry finished. He noticed the look in Krysta's eye. She was listening to his thoughts. '_Little_ _Padfoot this is not right. Stop listening to his thoughts.', thought Harry._ She picked it up.

"Hi, Seamus I'm Krysta as Harry just told you. I love your accent, are we the only two who aren't from here?" she asked him. He smiled and giggled. She laughed. "Aaw you're cute." she said to him. Harry snorted then left. _"Padfoot, if you're going to hurt him, don't do it. It'll only make things worse, plus he's almost in love with you. I've never seen him like this with a girl. It's actually pathetic. Go easy on him."_ said Harry through his thoughts. _"Harry, I like him. He's cute, but if he doesn't relax, I'm going to move on. And if he doesn't keep on repeating "don't be a git" in his head, I'm going to bash it in. So can I get back to my conversation with him now please?", _she thought back, knowing that Harry would pick it up.

Seamus was blushing throughout the whole time she was looking at him. "So, what's your favorite subject?" she asked him. He gulped.

"Charms. What about you?" he asked her, while it was evident that he was nervous.

"Lunch." she said jokingly. They laughed. "No, honestly I love Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I cant choose just one. So do you play Quidditch?" she asked him not noticing they were now the only ones in the hallway.

"Not professionally." he joked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You know, you're not funny." she said smiling at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"That hurt." he said feigning mock hurt. "Would you like to go somewhere and talk, because my legs hurt." he said. She laughed.

"Oh sorry, not tonight. I have to do something with Harry." she informed him.

"_Damnit, she's with Harry. He gets all the girls. She's still really pretty. But no, she's with Harry. I knew she was just talking with me to make him happy. I knew it. But she's still beautiful, funny, and charming.", he thought._ She laughed. He looked up at her. He looked embarrassed.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow after classes?" she asked him. She laughed when his face lit up. "Oh, you look happy. Do you have a thing for me Seamus?" she asked him, while raising her eyebrow. He blushed crimson. "I would say that the blush across your cheeks indicates 'yes' you do in fact have a thing for me." she said smiling at him. "Is okay that you find me irresistible." she continued jokingly. He laughed.

"Sorry, I have a thing for ugly chicks." he said jokingly. She laughed.

"Oh, so you like that Romilda girl, the one that stalks Harry." she said jokingly, but still telling the truth. "Oh sorry, I have to go, but are we on for tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, and just so you know and don't get jealous, because of your little crush, Harry and I are just friends." she said with a laugh as she walked away from him towards the Heads dorm, not once looking back. She already knew he was still there staring at her. Once she got to the heads common room, everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked them. "He was stuttering in his head and he kid of cute. Yeah I know what he did guys, but honestly he apologized. Making an empty apology makes no sense and we read his mind, he was telling the truth. Plus, if he even tried anything I could've castrated him." at this they all laughed.

"Whatever, no one listens to me anyways. But I think you could take him Padfoot." said Harry. She smiled when she noticed he used her nickname.

"So Ron, Legilimens/Occlumens. Wicked brilliant." said Harry and Krysta simultaneously.

"I'm not a legilimens occlumens." Ron responded. Krysta and Harry looked at each other, the nodded.

"Yes you are." said Krysta simply. "We can read your mind anyway, but we cant just think of you and do it, we have to concentrate. Oh and what's really cool, is that you can read almost everyone's thoughts but occlumens and well, me and Harry. But we can read anyone and everyone's mind, even animals." she replied simply and enthusiastically.

"Yeah mate, and plus we have to see Tonks and Professor Ronnie every week, to train." said Harry.

"I hate responsibility, but this legilimens thing could be bloody brilliant. So what can you two do?" asked Ron. Harry and Krysta shrugged.

"Well, I know we can see the past, present and future, we can skim into dreams, or at least each others, I've frozen stuff before and I've changed the weather before, but I don't know what else- Oh we can just think of stuff and it happens, if we want it enough, I've been able to do things without my wand without tiring myself, and I know Harry's a pro at old magic. But don't you guys sleep? I'm tired." finished Krysta.

"Whatever. Goodnight." said Ginny with a hug. Krysta bid goodnight and hugged the rest then went to her room to sleep. After that they all followed suit.

The next morning Harry and Krysta awoke at the exact same time. She went to Ginny's room to wake her and then Hermione's room to wake her. Harry went to Ron's room to wake him. They all suddenly noticed that Professor McGonagall graced them all with their own bathrooms. They were all ready within thirty minutes. They all went to the Transfiguration room to get their timetables from Veronica. When they got there she and Charlie were sitting at desks talking.

"Hem hem, Professor Ronnie and Professor Charlie. We came to get our timetables, what are you doing here Charlie?" said Ginny with a smirk. Both he and Veronica blushed crimson.

"I was just asking Professor Granger if when Hogsmead trips started she would like to be permanent chaperone with me. Not that that's any of your business, Ms. Weasley. And don't get me started with embarrassing things in front of your fellow class mates, such as the name of your imaginary friends." he retorted with a smile on his face. Ginny's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Oh, my dear brother, remember that when Christmas comes, you are no longer my Professor, and on top of that, I can hold a grudge." she sad in a deadly tone that made Charlie wince.

"Gin, I love you. You're my only sister and you're the baby. You're my favorite." he said as he walked over and hugged her. No one noticed, but Ron was looking Charlie in the eye the entire time and decided to follow him out of the Transfiguration room.

"You work with her. And, Professors aren't allowed to have social lives. Working here is the life you choose when you're doomed to be alone forever. On that note, can you get me an application, I want to stay away from the world, by moving here." said Ron. Charlie just laughed.

"You're eight years younger than me and your love life is much more complicated than mine. So sad." said Charlie. Ron just growled at him. "Hermione will come around. She says she loves you. I believe she does." finished Charlie.

"If you tell someone that you love them and they come up with every excuse in the book to just stay friends, what would you think?" asked Ron. Charlie just shook his head, as if to say, 'I don't know'.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Ron as a mist came over his eyes. "She doesnt really love me, and she never will."

REVIEW I WANT REVIEWS IS IT GOOD IS IT BAD TELLLL MEEEEE PLEASE,


	5. What is this about

In the Transfiguration room Hermione and Ginny were prying for details from Veronica.

"Ronnie, what is going on with you two, you've known each other for less than a week and you spend every waking moment together. What's going on with that?" asked Ginny. At that exact moment Harry and Krysta looked at each other. They heard Ron's thought's about Hermione not loving him.

"Harry go talk to Ron, I'll talk to her then we'll switch. I can handle him." whispered Krysta. Before Harry could agree she was already speaking. "Professor Ronnie, can I steal Harry and Hermione for a minute?" asked Veronica. Veronica nodded, because she was engrossed in conversation with Ginny about Charlie. Hermione nodded then followed Krysta. Harry walked off to get Ron.

"Krysta what's this about?" asked Hermione. Krysta just sighed.

"Obviously I already know what's going on with you and Ron. Obviously you love him, but I don't know why, because _you_ don't know why, and _he_ doesn't know why, nobody knows why you don't want to be with him. Why _you_ are rejecting him So come up with the best reason why you don't want to be with Ron." said Krysta with an angry look on her face. But before Hermione could even say anything Krysta already read her thoughts and started responding. "Hermione, I haven't known you for long, but I _know_ you are smarter than giving me that bullshit about blood status. Tell me _one_, just _one_. If you can tell me one good reason that you're rejecting Ron, I stop bothering you." Krysta finished. But again read what Hermione was going to say to her and couldn't help but feel bad.

"It's obvious that you read my thoughts. I know that you cant say anything, because it's **_true_**." said Hermione with a harsh but quiet tone. "I cant live without him, and with a relationship, that is always in the cards. I cant love someone that I might lose. And I cant lose more friends over this so, **_please _**leave it alone." Hermione explained. She was now crying and Krysta knew that the sky was black. Krysta couldn't help but cry a little, that's when the she had a feeling that the rain was coming down harder. She took Hermione's hand.

"Do everything that I say to do. Repeat after me: This will get easier." Hermione did so. "Turn three times while saying that. Think of Ron, not for the past few days, but for what happened when you were alone together." Hermione did everything she said. Krysta knew that the rain had stopped. "How do you feel?" asked Krysta. Hermione shrugged, then answered.

"Silly, I guess." Hermione responded. Krysta nodded.

"But are you crying and is it still raining?" asked Krysta with a smile. Hermione laughed. "And now the sun is out and there's a rainbow. I told you. I know everything. But, I cant always make you feel better. And obviously, if you can change the weather from thunderclaps and earthquakes to sunshine and rainbows, in less than a minute- just by thinking about Ron's smile's and abs and the way he makes you feel. Hermione, you do get what I'm saying, right? You don't, well. I'm saying that if he can do that to you, he's worth the trouble. And think about this, a gun cant be shot unless it has a trigger." finished Krysta walking away from Hermione and towards Ginny and Veronica.

RON AND HARRYS CONVERSATION.

"Hey Ron, where's Charlie" asked Harry. Ron shrugged. Harry sat down beside him on the floor. "I know what you're thinking Ron, and I came here to tell you its not true." said Harry simply. Ron looked at him.

"Harry, if it's not true, then tell me what's going on. Because, I've been doing everything and all she does is push me away. Voldemort is no longer on the rise Harry. She cant be afraid of one of us dying. I don't know what to think anymore. I cant continue chasing after her." said Ron. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Ron, remember what happened in the end of sixth year, when I broke up with Ginny. I did it because I didn't want to get too involved with someone that I might've hurt. If you weren't sure if the friendship would change for bettor or worse, what would you do?" Harry said, Ron didn't even have to respond, because Harry concentrated on tuning into his thoughts. "No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't know what was going to happen. I think she is afraid that you'll hurt each other." said Harry getting up. But before he left he turned back to Ron. "Ron, trust me and Krysta. She loves you. Just be patient, and believe me, something will snap. I can feel it, and due to the current events, I'd say that I am pretty accurate. Padfoot is coming to talk to you next."

RON AND HERMIONES CONVERSATION

As soon as Harry stepped in front of Hermione she knew what was happening.

"Harry, I love you. But what in the bloody hell do you want!" she asked him. He looked frightened. But thought it best to joke around.

"Hermie, are you flirting with me?" he asked jokingly. Hermione laughed then put on a face.

"I'm sorry, but my heart is for another." she said dramatically. They both laughed.

"Exactly why I came to talk. Why is it that if your heart is set for this other you don't want to be with them?" he asked softly. Hermione already had tears in her eyes. She sighed.

"You already know what's going on, you know what I'm thinking and you know what's going to happen. So I think that it's time that you stop asking questions and start answering them" she said seriously looking right into his emerald eyes. He gasped. "Harry, don't act so surprised. You and Krysta have the power of the world in your hands and I know it. I know that once you're connected you two have the powers of knowing and seeing, among other things. You have each power that we have, and when we're all connected and untrained, the world isn't safe. Five minutes ago, me and Krysta had two tears in our eyes and I thought we were going to flood. So you tell me, what _is_ going on with me and Ron?" Harry couldn't say anything. He knew she was right. There was a brief moment where they stayed in silence. Finally he spoke.

"So, you know. If I tell you anything, I could be altering all of our futures. All I know is that soon Ron's powers are going to go out of control and everyone but me Krysta and occlumens will have a terrible migraine. But it will only last for thirty eight seconds." said Harry simply. Hermione smiled.

"You do know that you guys need to tell the rest. Because, even I know what'll happen if you don't." she said as she walked away. She turned back. "Because if Ginny gets angry at you, she might freeze all of Hogwarts." said Hermione smiling. He laughed, then walked off to find Krysta.

KRYSTA AND RONS CONVERSATION

Ron laughed as he saw Krysta strutting towards him. She also started to laugh as she read his thoughts. They both stayed silent for a minute of two, then they broke out in laughter again.

"I know, I know. Not again. Ron, I don't want you to interrupt me while I speak. I have some things that I need to talk to you about. I heard what you sa- I was tapping into your mind when you thought it. I know that I shouldn't do it, but its fun." she said, sounding like a five year old. He laughed, but it was suddenly stopped and replace by a frown.

"I love her." he said simply and softly. Krysta smiled.

"I know you do, but- I cant explain it to you. I don't know what to - do you want her to be happy? Because if you do, just be her friend. I cant guarantee you that you'll ever be with her" she started off, but she could feel something. She felt Ron shaking beside her and instantly knew what was happening. "RON CONTROL IT! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN, NOW! YOU"RE HURTING THEM! YOU'RE HURTING HER." she yelled rubbing Ron's temples. She could feel him calming down. "I know, you're sorry." she said once he calmed down.

"What was that?" he asked tentatively. Krysta sighed, then gave a chuckle.

"You have to learn to control your powers. You just gave everyone but me, Harry and occlumens, complete and total migraines. It gets better. But I have to calm your ass down." she said lightening the mood. Without tapping into his mind, she could feel that he was scared. They stayed silent for a moment, and Krysta mindlessly wandered into his mind and couldn't help feel sorry for him. "Ron, I know you didn't want to hurt anyone. I know you definitely didn't want to hurt her. But you let your feelings get the better of you. I'm gonna tell you a story, do you want to hear it?" she asked him, already knowing the answer. He nodded. "I thought so." she said cheekily. He laughed. "Okay, back when Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily were going here, Uncle Prongs had a major thing for Aunt Lily. I mean major. The weird thing was that it was though by almost the whole student body, that she hated him. But the truth is, she was desperately in love with him. The reason that she wouldn't go out with him was because,- well, I don't know. But, I guess she didn't think he respected her feelings- whatever. The point that I'm trying to make is that Hermione loves you. Just respect her feelings and be her friend. Then she'll come around. Just, respect her wishes and good things will happen." she said getting up to leave, but she suddenly stopped. "Thank you Ron, I think I'm smart too." she said with a smile, before walking off.

Later that day, they were all happier. After classes they were hanging out in the heads common room.

"Hey guys, we have some new news." said Harry. Hermione smiled encouragingly, then suddenly had a thought she violently shook her head and closed her eyes. Harry picked it up to read her mind.

"_Harry Krysta NO! Don't do it, Ron'll try to use it to see if we'll ever get together. Please don't. God Don't.",_ she begged. Harry and Krysta looked at each other. Harry got an idea that Krysta didn't pick up on. "Padfoot here, has a date with her _boyfriend_." said Harry teasingly. Krysta laughed dryly .

"That's cute Prongsie. Especially when it took you five months to tell Ginny you had a crush on her." said Krysta sardonically. Harry blushed then laughed.

"Oh Krystie. Does the name Ares Delgado mean anything to you?" said Harry with an innocent smile on his face. Krysta's eyes were the size of sauce pans, when she started cursing at him in Spanish. Harry laughed. "Natalia, that isn't very nice." they all looked at him.

"Who's Natalia, and since when do you speak Spanish?" asked Ginny with a smile on her face. He had a really good accent for an Englishman. Harry shrugged.

"That's her other middle name and I guess, I can do almost everything she can do." said Harry.

"Prongs. What was the real news you wanted to tell us?" asked Ron. Harry smiled at the nickname. But luckily he had another piece of news that they should know.

"If you must know the truth. I don't know how, but we somehow- Padfoot explain, please." said Harry giving Krysta a pleading look. She laughed then obliged.

"We know everything about you guys." she said simply. They all gaped at her, even Harry. He was only surprised that she could be so blunt. "I know Hermione. Okay, I'll be more specific. Ron, this is about you. You are deathly afraid of spiders. I know, that doesn't prove anything- Jesus, you would think that after all that's happened since yesterday, you guys would believe us. Thank you Ginny, I know you do- okay Prongs I know, I'm getting off subject. Anyway, you're afraid of spiders. When you were younger, your- your brothers are all really cute- I know Prongs, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, they turned your teddy bear into a spider. I also know that the only person you told was Hermione. You told her in second year. I know that Ginny has loved Harry since she was ten years old. She thought he was cute- oh he was cute. I also know that you only once before yesterday experienced your time freezing power. You were sneaking into the broom closet, because you anted to play Quidditch, and Fred thought he saw you. You froze him, unconsciously got the broom, then unfroze him. I know that when Hermione was younger she made it rain for two full weeks, because she got a bad grade in school. I also know that you were a major tomboy until you turned eleven, but I wont get into that. I know that in first year Harry and Ron saved you from a troll. And I also know that as of last night, you guys love ma and consider me part of the group. Oh and I also know that all of you have done your power only once before it came back for good." said Veronica simply, as they all smiled at their memories. "Ginny Hermione, would you like to help me get ready for my- outing, with Seamus." said Veronica after a minute of silence. They all looked at her. "I know what you're thinking- literally. But this isn't a date, and it isn't really an outing. We're going to the Room of Requirements." she said.

"It's okay Padfoot, we know that you can take him." said Harry with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Jamsie, I would kill if something happened to you too, and it's very sweet what you're thinking about us, by the way." said Krysta with a smirk. Harry laughed then turned to her.

"If you tell anyone, I swear, you're dead." he said in a deadly tone. Krysta smirked, then raised an eyebrow.

"Prongs here seems to think that he would-" she was cut off by someone's hand over her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date Padfoot?" asked Harry in a deadly tone. Everyone laughed when he yelped in pain from her biting him.

"No, because I don't have a date. I have a friendly meeting." she said, scowling at him. He just smirked. "Hermione Ginny, can we get me ready?" asked Krysta. The girls got up and followed Krysta into her room. When they got into her room they noticed how she transfigured it. Her room was so spacious and luxurious. She had a walk-in closet and a vanity. Ginny picked the outfit while Hermione summonsed the charm book that Veronica bought them and chose a hairstyle.

"Hey guys, do you think you could fix my room for me?" asked Ginny. Hermione and Krysta looked at each other, then looked at Ginny.

"Definitely." they said in unison. They all laughed. The girls sent Kryst to take a shower. She came out twenty minutes later. Hermione charmed her lower back length jet black hair to hang in silky ringlets. Ginny chose an outfit that was good for a first friendly outing. She chose a pair of fitting black jeans, a fitting black t-shirt, and a pair of low heel black boots. They put close to no make-up on her, all they put was black eye shadow and lip gloss on her.

"How do I look? I think I should have slut written on my back." Krysta asked Ginny and Hermione. They just stared at her. She picked up their thoughts. "Thank you. Just so you know, you guys can pull off absolutely anything." she said walking out of her room and back to the common room. She spun around. "How do I look?" she asked. Harry and Ron both had disapproving looks on their faces. "Is that good Prongs?" she asked.

"No, I said you should change." said Harry with a serious look in his eyes. Krysta just smiled.

"I know. That must mean I look like a slut. I agree with you. But I have to wear this." she said with a scowl, that was directed towards no one in particular. "Alright, majority rules. Ron, what do you think?" she asked.

"I agree with Harry." said Ron. She smiled . She loved the fact that they cared about her and that they were on her side.

"What about you Hermione? And you Ginny?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"We like it." said Ginny. Hermione smiled then nodded. Krysta tilted her head, narrowed her eyes at them.

"I guess that means you have your answer, Prongsie. I don't appreciate this, you guys." she said to Hermione and Ginny. She turned once the portrait opened.

ON HER DATE

Veronica left the portrait to find Seamus waiting for her. As soon as he saw her he stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide. She laughed as she walked up to him.

"So come on, I'll show you where we're going." she said simply while taking his hand and leading him to the Room of Requirements. When they got there he still had his mouth open. She chose to ignore this. "Okay, since you're distracted, I'll think of what we're going to do." she said, while walking past the door three times. When they got in the room, there was a skating rink with hockey equipment in the middle. Seamus looked confused. "You're half and half, right?" she asked him. He nodded absentmindedly. He was still staring at her. She realized that she had to do something. "Seamus let me give you a tip. When you have a friend that's a girl, talk to her like she's a regular friend. Sure, it's cute when you stutter or giggle, but staring in space isn't a good look for you. We're friends right?" she asked sticking her hand out. He accepted it.

"Yeah, we're friends." he said blushing at the talk they had. She laughed.

"You still have a thing for me, don't you?" she asked. He blushed.

"Sorry, but remember the talk we had yesterday, about me having a thing for ugly chicks? Well it isn't my fault that applies to you also." he retorted. She laughed.

"At least you're funny now. Yesterday, I thought you were just stupid." she replied. He mock glared at her.

"Shut up." he replied in mock anger. She started to suit up.

"Hey, it's not my fault you find me irresistible and couldn't stop the pools of drool coming from your mouth. Now hurry up and suit up. Can I assume that you can play hockey?" she asked.

"Yes. But I doubt you can beat me." he said. Krysta smirked.

"Is that a bet? Because, I think it was a bet. And I must warn you of two things. One, I have yet to turn down a bet. And two, my dad is a general coach. I can play any and every sport." she said.

"Lets play then. First to three goals wins. Loser treats winner to butterbeer first hogsmead trip?" he said. She shook her head.

"What do I get out of it?" she asked him. She had a smile on her face and he laughed. "Lets play. Then we can play air hockey, if we're not too sore." she said as they continued to laugh all the way to the ice. Seamus had to admit that for such a pretty girl, she skated circles around him. And to his displeasure, she was ten times better at hockey. Within twenty minutes, she got her three goals, after sparing him two. Seamus tried to stomp his way off the ice but fell twice. She couldn't help but laugh after the second fall. She skated over to him skidded ice in his face and held out her hand. She was very dizzy and quite tired. She wasn't listening to his thoughts throughout the game. Her dads taught her to win a competition the honest way, and she had integrity. She didn't know that he was going to pull her down with him, but he did. "Well, I am so sorry that you're a sore loser." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughed.

"Sore winners are just as bad, if not worse that sore losers. At least sore losers have a reason to be gits. You had no reason." he retorted. A smile was on his face the entire time. She laughed as he got up and held his hand out to help her. She accepted his hand and as soon as she felt better then the room changed again. This time it was a soccer field. Krysta laughed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked. Soccer was the first sport she learned and it was also her favorite, next to Quidditch. He nodded. She smirked. "Alright then. But, I don't think that your ego can take much more." she said walking over to the screen where she would suit up. When she came out he was already finished. She looked at him playing with the ball. She took it from him and walked to the center of the field. "Same rules. Same stipulations." she stated. He agreed. Again, twenty minutes later Seamus was laying down in the middle of the field he got spared two points. He was breathing hard. She plopped down next to him. "Are you okay, or did you sprain your ego?" she asked with a smirk. He mock glared.

"Aren't you supposed to let me win? I cant beat you at anything." he said. She laughed and he got up. He then extended his hand. She didn't accept it until she was feeling better.

"You're probably right." she said simply. He narrowed his eyes at her. She put her hands up. "You said it not me." she added, redoing her ponytail. "Can you play pool?" she asked. He nodded. "Lets play pool." she said. He shook his head. "Why not?" she asked.

"You beat me at everything. I don't want to play with you anymore." he said pouting. She laughed. The room changed into the common room.

"You know," she said as they sat down on the couch. "If you weren't a loser, I would think you were incredibly cute." she said jokingly. He laughed.

"And if you were attractive and didn't beat me at everything, I would consider you datable or at least snoggable." he said. She had to laugh at this.

"But unfortunately, you are a loser and I will always beat you at everything. No matter what. So, we will never be." she finished dramatically throwing herself onto the floor. Seamus laughed.

"One game of pool, I'll buy you dinner at hogsmead." he said. She turned herself over on the floor.

"What happens if I win?" she asked, with a smirk on her face. He chuckled dryly and picked her up. The pool table appeared. Seamus didn't get one ball in the pockets. Krysta hit them all.

"Did you lose on purpose?" she asked him, after she won.

"Yeah. I wanted to take you to dinner." he said. She laughed the raised an eyebrow at him.

"You make it seem like you'd have won in the first place." she said with a smirk on her face. He feigned hurt. She scoffed. "Don't try to look wounded. You won anyway. You get to take me to dinner." she said with a smile. "At least you get something out of it." she said laughing. She waved her wand and they were both clean. Two screens came up. Krysta went to change into her clothes. When they were done a table came up with desserts on it. Krysta grabbed some chocolate cake and milk then plopped on the couch. Seamus sat down next to her.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"What about you?" she asked. _"Kiss you."_, he thought. She started laughing. He looked at her confused. "Seamus all jokes aside, do you have a crush on me?" she asked him looking him dead in the eye. He visibly gulped then turned crimson. She laughed.

"W-w-what m-makes you t-think that?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"So, you don't." she said. He nodded 'yes'. "You do?" He nodded 'no'. "Oh, that kind of hurt. I just wanted you to know that I kind of liked you, but- since you don't like me. I'll just leave." she said getting up and trying her hardest to contain her laughter. He jumped up.

"I do like you." he blurted out. Krysta laughed.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded. "I was just kidding." she said trying her hardest to keep a straight face. She saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"You were?" he asked looking down.

"No" she said simply. She then pulled him down and pecked him on the lips. He blushed furiously. "So, I think we should get going now, before Harry comes to kill you." she said jokingly. He nodded absentmindedly. They walked to the Heads Dorm in silence. When they got to the portrait Krysta laughed at the fact that Seamus still had that look on his face. He finally snapped out of his reverie when she pinched him.

"Oh. Um. Krysta. Would you like to go out with me again?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'. "No?" he asked disappointedly.

"No." she said. They stood in silence for a second. "Dude, I would love to. After all, you are _very_ cute." she said. She then kissed him on the cheek and went into the portrait after whispering the password. He just stared at her stupidly.

When she got in they were all waiting for her. "Prongs we've got another power-" she started.

"Yeah, I know. I did it on Ron, by accident. But its cool, we don't even have to talk anymore." he said. "So what'd you do on your date?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well, we went to the Room of Requirements. There was this cheesy 'romantic' dinner, then a bed popped up and since he thought up the dinner. I put out and let him have his way with me. It was cheap and tawdry, but whatever rocks the boat." she said with the most serious face. They all looked like they were on the verge of laughter.

"You know, if I couldn't read your mind, I would think you were telling the truth. Because you are a very good liar. So you played sport on the date?" asked Harry. She nodded. "And the you played pool and ate desserts?" he asked again.

"Harry, you're tapping into memories. You know it's the truth. Tomorrow we're playing Quidditch. I think I should let him beat me." she said, the last part more to herself. Harry smirked.

"Do you like him? It seems lie you like him. I don't think you've ever let anyone beat you at anything." he said. She scowled.

"Prongsie. Don't make me hurt you." she said simply. They all laughed.

"You don't like romance?" asked Ginny. Krysta laughed. Harry answered for her.

"That's why Sirius and Aunt Eris got along so well. They both hated romance. It made them queasy. On their first date- You didn't." he said. She smiled.

"Oh, but I did. He's- he's cute. And 'romance'- whatever the fuck that is- is _way _overrated. That's probably why I cant keep a steady boyfriend. I just hope he doesn't try something '_romantic'_. I couldn't deal with a perfectly dysfunctional male being ruined, because he becomes this cheesy loser." she said simply as she sat on the coach. "I love the fact that when he first sees me, he cant talk. I don't need some wanna-be suave loser. I just want the loser." she said as they all laughed. "It's true. Every dude back a Levebons tried some shit like that, thinking it would impress me, when in reality it just made me angry." she continued.

"Don't you like them trying to do something nice for you?" asked Ginny. Krysta laughed.

"No, I love the gesture. But the fact that they try to be all suave and sweet talkers, I don't like. They try to handle me. And no one but my family can handle me." she said simply. They all laughed.

"Padfoot, we know you can handle yourself. But honestly do you like him?" asked Harry with a smirk. Krysta scowled at him.

"Harry, you know the answer." said Krysta glaring at him.

"But Padfoot, we want to hear it." said Ron. She turned to glare at him. He just smirked like Harry.

"You heard it. Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Hearing it by you sending it to our minds, isn't the same as hearing it from your mouth." stated Harry. She sighed.

"I've never said it before. I just get asked out. And when they say they like me, I say, 'yeah mm hmm'. Then we break up." she said. They all stared at her.

"So, you've never been in love?" asked Ginny. Krysta read that Hermione and Ron were thinking about it.

"I never said that. I just never said either of them. Unless my dad counts and my teddy bears count." she joked. They laughed. Harry asked the last question. Knowing the others were too afraid to.

"Who did you love Padfoot?" he asked. She smiled, then it turned into a frown.

"I don't think that talking about it, is a good idea." she said. They stayed silent for a minute.

"I'm sure we could help, not that we're trying to push you." said Hermione tentatively. She smiled.

"I so, very much don't think so." said Krysta with a smile on her face. "But, I'll tell you anyway. But be sure that I warned you." she said simply. They all nodded. "Back at Levebons I was known for- I had a lot of dates. Boys thought I was a scarlet woman. But I am not. I **am** still a virgin. Okay so I don't think I dated the same boy twice. I probably dated every boy in school, except for my best friends, and the Sharkshames. But- I know get to the point. Iwasinlovewithmybestfriend." she said the last part at the speed of light.

"What?" asked Ron and Hermione simultaneously. Krysta sighed.

"I was in love with mi best friend." she repeated. They all looked awkward, except for Harry and Krysta. They knew what would happen.

"What else?" asked Ginny. Krysta sighed.

"He has a girlfriend." she said simply. They all gasped, with the exception of the twins. "It's not bad. I'm not even sure if I love him, really." she said.

"What else?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not good with relationships. I cant even tell a guy that I like him, how do I say those three forbidden words." she said. They all looked at her. "What? Those words cause nothing but trouble. Plus, he's happy in a way that I could never make him happy, and I love it." she said. They all just gaped at her. "Listen guys, I am nowhere near girlfriend material. That's the reason guys like me. I am _just_ a friend. And it works. That's part of the reason I always have to break up with them. They don't always _want just_ a friend. But that's me. Then I end up helping them hook up with girls that are right for them. The worst part is, that I hooked the two up." she said. They all gaped at her.

"Why?" asked Ginny. Krysta laughed.

"Because he asked what I would do if he dated her." she said. That just made them gape more.

"Padfoot, that's code for, 'I like you, would you be jealous'." stated Harry. She just laughed.

"No its not." she said. They all nodded 'yes'. "Well, I don't like to hurt people. I'm not going to hurt Seamus, and he hasn't even owled. I left. He doesn't care." she said. Just then thunderclaps started.

"Padfoot, think of Seamus." said Harry. The weather calmed down. "So, why didn't you tell him?" asked Harry, for Ginny, Ron and Hermione's sake.

"Because we weren't talking when I realized. Okay so what, I introduced them and suggested they go out. I didn't think he'd do it. But I forgave him when he got me a Christmas gift." she said. They all looked at her in shock and disgust. "Wow, that hurt. I'm not shallow or a gold digger or superficial. I didn't forgive him because of the gift- well, I did. But not for the shallow reason. He got me three necklaces- No, I didn't tell you what they were yet. God, you guys are judgmental, cant you listen first? Its not because it was jewelry that I forgave him. It's because of what the necklaces were symbols of. Okay, so one was constellation Andromeda, then next was constellation Sirius, and the next was constellation Orion. I honestly don't know how, anyone could put all of that in a gift is beyond me. He sent them to me on three different nights. One on Christmas Eve, when I was on the roof, watching constellation Andromeda, then Sirius, when I was watching the constellation on Christmas night, then Orion, the day after Christmas, when I was watching Orion. Oh and he got me shitloads of candy." she explained. Ginny sighed.

"What exactly did he get his girlfriend?" asked Hermione.

"Candy. Why?" asked Krysta. They all laughed. Ron spoke first.

Think about it. If you were just his mate, he'd have gotten you one nice gift and not something that would make you cry after he was gone. But instead he got his girlfriend the ordinary gift and got you something that you'll remember forever. But did his girlfriend like you?" asked Ron. Krysta thought for a moment. She laughed then looked livid. They all jumped at the thunderclap.

"She was one of the people there the night you saved me, Prongs." she said, with an angry expression on her face. The thunderclaps got harder.

"What happened and when did Jamsie save you?" asked Hermione. They all laughed at the nick name. The thunder stopped.

"Um, well. Prongsie and I have been helping each other in our dreams. Or at least that's what we thought, but it was really helping. I helped him save you and Ron and he helped me. Ares and Jason went home for the holidays and I stayed because, I was mad at Ares. I usually go to his house. Anyway, some dude asked me out and I needed to stop thinking about Ares. So we were in a so called 'relationship', and I never even had to say 'I like you'. I never even kissed him. So he was giving me a 'Christmas surprise' and I said 'uh huh'. So, he told me I needed to be blindfolded- I know what you're thinking. But he was a pansy ass, I still think he was gay." she said. At this they all laughed. "But we're walking and I hear this voice in my head, saying, 'hold onto your wand and do as I say'. So I did. I used a spell to tear my blind fold and there were like thirty people behind us. We were in a secret passage way. I froze all of them, the unfroze him.

We dueled and I beat his ass." she said simply. They all laughed.

"Harry, you should put the protection shield on her and Ginny." said Hermione. Harry nodded. He went up to Krysta and waved his hand around her three times a bright red light radiated around her.

"The charm is already on Ginny."

"What was that Harry?" asked Ginny when the light calmed down around Krysta.

"Marauders magic. The person has to be at least ten to have it put on them. That's the only reason Uncle Prongs didn't put it on Harry when he was born. Our dads put it on our moms, when they started to date." said Krysta. They all smiled.

"But, theirs were for hexes and jinxes from any range. Our mums put a stronger charm on us when they sacrificed themselves. I did a cross between the two. Mine was a bit weaker, but a bit stronger, because I combined the two. It's a Marauder charm. I put it on you when we first kissed." he said smiling at the memories, that were coming to him. Krysta laughed.

"You were a loser. You followed into the cliché of dating your best friends little sister. So, so sad." she said jokingly. They all laughed. "Lets play truth or dare." she said suddenly. They all looked at her.

"Okay." said Ginny. They all looked at her. "Harry, lets play." she said in a voice that made him shiver.

"Whatever." he said. Ron and Hermione muttered under breaths but agreed nonetheless.

"Okay, I get to go first. Since I'm being forced to play. Krysta, truth or dare?" asked Hermione. Krysta looked confident.

"Marauders never back away from a dare." she said confidently. Hermione smirked. "NO! I am not doing _that_ or _that._" she said sounding disgusted and scared. They all looked at her and Hermione. Harry laughed then got a disapproving look on his face.

"Well, you made us play. So do one of the dares." he said in a voice that made her want to hurt him.

"Fine, summons the paper." she said to Harry. He laughed.

"You'd rather do that than tell Seamus that you like him?" he asked. "You said that you didn't want to be the first one to write." he said. She scowled.

"Well, I have never said those three words, to anyone. And, I refuse to start now." she said simply. She started to write the letter to Ares. When she was done, she gave it to each of them to read. They all looked at her when they were done reading it.

"Padfoot, if I didn't know who you were, I would think you were a guy." said Harry. She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"A pretty guy." said Ginny with a smile. They all laughed at Krysta expression.

"I thought that was part of my charm. The only one who's seen how I dress regularly is Hermione. I know that I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. I'm okay. One day- one goddamn day, I lose a bet to Ares and the stipulations were just evil." she said with a scowl.

Harry laughed.

"What were the stipulations?" asked Hermione. Harry laughed harder. Krysta just scowled at him.

"I to wear make-up, skirts and girly shit like that for one day of school, any date I got and parties and shit like that until I finished school." she said. "Ares set the bet. And got some chick to pick out the clothes. I had to smile and accept date offers. I even had a schedule. I had to watch Jason and Ares laugh at me. It was horrible. If I don't do it- which I've tried-" she said, but was interrupted by Harry's laughter.

"Her big clothes shrink to fit her tight anyway then her face gets made-up." he said laughing. She just scowled. "I'd like to meet this Ares bloke and Jason." finished Harry once he calmed down.

"Did you ever think that this Ares bloke just wanted to see you dressed like that?" asked Ron. Krysta shook her head 'no'. "I think he likes you too." said Ron. Hermione and Ginny agreed.

"I'm tired" said Ginny. Harry walked her to her room and kissed her forehead. He went back to sitting on the couch. Ten minutes later the rest of them went to sleep.

The next week everyone wondered what was going on with the new girl and Harry Potter. The first day of their training was the highlight of their week.

"I wonder who's going to be training us." said Hermione. Krysta laughed. They all looked at her and Harry. Harry was scowling.

"Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane are plotting on me and Ginny." said Krysta. Ginny laughed. "Oh and to answer your question Hermione, Professor Weasley, Professor Ronnie, Professor Moony, Tonks, Headmistress Minnie, Moody, and Hagrid." she said. They were all happy. Those were all members of the Order. They then got to the Transfiguration department to meet with their trainers. Lupin was the first to speak.

"Hey guys." he said. They all waved. "So, first things first. I assume all of you have experienced your powers- Don't answer that. All I want to know is if you abuse your powers." he said. They all looked at Krysta. She chuckled nervously.

"Professor Moony, I do not abuse my powers. I simply use it to my advantage." she said flashing an award winning smile, that could match her fathers. They all laughed at this.

"You are your father's daughter." said McGonagall. They all smiled at this.

"Okay. What does Ms. Rodriguez have to do with this? It's surprising that she's a witch, but how does that further her into the situation?" asked Veronica.

"Yeah, what does she have to do with this?" asked Charlie, who looked suspicious. The whole group looked to McGonagall. She cracked a smile.

"The situation is complicated. I just thought that you'd want to tell her yourselves." she said. This time the group looked to Harry and Krysta. Then Krysta and Harry looked at each other. Krysta sighed as she walked up to Veronica and Charlie.

"Hi. You know me as Krystathaili Natalia Rodriguez." she said. They both nodded. "That is my name, but not my birth name or the name that I was originally listed by. The name that was once on the list is Krystathaili Andromeda Black. I didn't know this either until I met Professor Moony. I always loved the constellation and the name Andromeda, but I didn't know that it had anything to do with me. I have decided to keep both sets of names out of love and respect for both of my fathers. I know that my birth father loved me and still does. I know everything about you-" she said pointing at Charlie. "And you." she said pointing at Veronica. She then called to Harry. "I can freeze time, I can change the weather, I can read your mind, I can send you messages through my mind, I can look into someone's eyes and have all of their memories, I can look into someone's mind and erase all of their memories, I can look into someone's eyes and know everything about them and people that they're connected to." she said. "And so can he." she finished pointing at Harry. Charlie and Veronica looked shocked. Veronica spoke first.

"That is impossible. It hasn't happened in over-" she started, but was cut off by Harry and Krysta.

"A thousand years." they said simultaneously. She still looked shocked.

"Okay. Do you want Harry to prove it to you or do you want me to prove it to you?" asked Krysta. Veronica pointed at her. "Very well. Your full name is Veronica Eden Briahn Lilix Granger. You tormented your cousin Hermione Jane Granger because you loved her. Very vague, I know, I'll get into details. When you were younger people thought you were sisters. You went to Acklemeyers where your favorite subject was transfiguration. You were always interested in coveted powers. You didn't go to Hogwarts because you wanted to be close to your parents, but you never stayed in America while on vacations. Your first crush was a boy by the name of Eric Blyden. You met him on the swings. He pushed you and you two were friend instantly. You were four. You remained friends until you were five, then he moved. Your first crush at Acklemeyers was Jason Payne. He had black hair and brown eyes. In your seventh year, he asked you out, but you said no. You said no because, your fat friend liked him. She cried anyway because, he started asking you out on a regular basis. She finally told you to go out with him. You did. She sabotaged the date, by pouring numerous drinks on you. You changed a drink to pigs blood and caused it to backfire. When it did, she cried and called you a bad friend. She then tried to hit you. You blocked it and punched her in the face. Jason asked you out again, but you said it would be best to be friends. He said okay, and you were. He is now 6'2 and he's muscular. I don't think that you regret the choice and you're not going to, but if you see him, you'll drool." she said simply, while looking into Veronica's eyes. She then turned to Charlie. "Your full name is Charles Fabian Weasley. Your middle name is from your mothers brother. Your first sign of magic was when you blew up a light bulb, because you wanted to stay up later. Your first crush was Jessica Wayne. Your first girlfriend was- whoa. I'm going to stop now, because this is none of my business. But I hope to think you two believe me now." she said blushing furiously. Charlie looked at her and laughed.

"Ms. Rodriguez or Ms. Black, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Charlie as he walked out of the room. Krysta shook her head,

"I-I-I-I-I I don't want to." she said. They group laughed. "Alright Professor Weasley." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Can I assume that you've seen something that you didn't want to see? Or something that wasn't a pretty sight." he said. She laughed.

"No, it was a pretty sight- Oh sorry, that was inappropriate. Anyway, it shocked me. You've never had a girlfriend. At the though of a first girlfriend, I saw your first. Really entertaining- sorry! I'm a lot like my father was at this age." she said. He smiled.

"You know about your father?" he asked. She nodded.

"This may sound horrible but, we know everything. We can see the future. But we don't want to tell, because it might me taken advantage of. The worst part is we can do everything. I'm not into responsibility." she said. He smiled.

"But, you were born to do this. Literally," he said with a laugh.

"You have a crush on Ronnie." she said in a singsong voice. He laughed.

"Yes. But, I am no good with relationships- why am I talking to you about this?" he asked. She laughed.

"Because, I already know." she said simply. "I know what's going to happen. I know if she likes you. And I know that from now on anyone from the Potter bloodline will have these powers." she said simply. He laughed.

"Lets go back to train." he said. When they got there everyone was sitting. "What'd we miss?" asked Charlie.

"Well we were waiting for you guys." said Lupin. "The first thing is we'll break up into two groups. Professor Granger, Tonks and Professor Weasley will take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. The rest of us will work on Harry, Krysta and Ginny. Moody will monitor them. The rest of us will work on Harry Ginny and Krysta. We'll go to the Room of Requirements." he finished. And with that they went to their areas.

ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS

"Okay Potter, I want to duel you and I want Black to duel Headmistress McGonagall." said Moody.

"Sorry sir, but I'm protected by Marauder magic and I wouldn't want to get myself hurt by dueling 'The Minnie McGonagall'." she said. They all laughed.

"Just as cheeky as your father. But I cant help but be disappointed that you don't already know." she replied. They both laughed.

"I know. I should already know that you have a potion to temporarily stop the protection charm. I should also know that the first move that you'll make is a the Babbling Curse. As if I don't babble enough already." said Krysta. This time the only one who laughed was Harry. They all looked at then in shock. They heard a thunderclaps then they stopped altogether. The room changed to look like McGonagall's office.

"You can tell the future." said McGonagall. Krysta and Harry both nodded. McGonagall sat down as the rest followed, except for Harry and Krysta. "You also know everything of the past." she said. They nodded then sat down, before she could say it. "Listen to me and don't speak. This hasn't happened in over one thousand years. As you know Hogwarts was founded by four of the best in England, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. But Levebons was founded by four of the eight best in America. Levebons was founded by, Ms. Pallas Phoenixtear, Ms. Demeter Dolphintail Mr. Poseidon Pollywog and Mr. Solomon Sharkshame. Godric Gryffindor and Pallas Phoenixtear were kindred spirits. This was a prophecy that Lord Voldemort never heard. The prophecy said that a Black and a Potter would be the twins. It said that two powerful pureblood families would mix and become unstoppable. When your fathers came to Hogwarts we instantly knew that it wasn't them. The Marauders had powers way beyond their age, especially your fathers and Mr. Lupin, but the twins and the Golden Trio were said to have power beyond this world. And when the leaders were brought together they would be able to stop all evil that came their way. We were told not to rush your coming together. We honestly thought that you would come together too late. But when Lord Voldemort was beaten this summer, we knew that you would be coming to Hogwarts." she said. She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I believe that when you first met Ms. Black your eyes started to glow- more than usual of course." when she said this they all smiled. He nodded 'yes'. "Did you both feel weak the night before you met?" she asked cautiously. They both nodded. "Ms. Black do you go from very energetic to very tired in a matter of minutes?" she asked. Harry and Krysta looked at each other.

"Yes Professor." she answered. "It cannot be Professor. And even if it were true, I refuse to do it." said Krysta. Professor McGonagall just smiled.

"Oh it is so, and you will." she said simply. She then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, did you feel the same way, until you admitted your true feelings for Ms. Weasley?" Harry turned red. They all laughed. His blush hardened as he nodded 'yes'. "I thought so. All of your powers, even the ones you cant control are triggered by love for the one that you believe that you are supposed to be with. If you don't admit to your true feelings, your magic will be more vulnerable than any first years here. And that includes the simplest of spells. Soon using any type of magic or any type of energy will tire you instantly. Plus Mr. Potter's powers will never reach their full potential, if you don't do this, and yours will vanish entirely. But when you do, both of your powers will reach a height that no one will be able to believe. Magic has ranges and eye contact must be kept. However with you two magic has no limits." said McGonagall.

"Okay Professor Minnie, but I cant write it in a letter. And I cannot go alone." said Krysta. McGonagall smiled.

"I thought you'd say that. Of course you can bring Mr. Potter with you. Your old Headmaster has already received an owl." said McGonagall. Krysta's eyes were as big as sauce pans. "You were going to do it whether you said yes or not. Although the world is rid of Lord Voldemort, it is not even close to being rid of all evil. And although Mr. Potter is very capable alone, the prophecy says the twins." finished McGonagall.

"I need way more than Harry. I need Ginny and Harry." said Krysta looking at Ginny.

"Are you bargaining?" asked McGonagall with a hint of a smile playing at her lips. Krysta smiled.

"What can I say Minnie. I am my fathers daughter." They all laughed. McGonagall now had a full fledged smile on her.

"You may have Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter for the full week. I can only assume that you'll be telling Mr. Finnigan whatever truth you come up with before you leave." said McGonagall. Krysta smiled. McGonagall then turned so that she could look at both of them. "Ms. Black, this is

only a guess, but I think you should thank Mr. Potter for putting that charm on you because of his gut feeling. Mr. Potter, I can only assume that you knew that she was weakening." said McGonagall. Harry sighed then nodded 'yes'. "Ask Ms. Weasley if she'll go. Ask Professor Weasley for permission. Tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley what's happening, then tell the to come see me. Go talk to Mr. Finnigan. Pack. Say your goodbyes. Then come back. Simple?" asked McGonagall.

"Enough." muttered Harry and Krysta, their voices dripping with sarcasm.

"Gins going. Charlie said yes." said Krysta. Everyone looked impressed.

"And imagine what you'll be able to do soon." said McGonagall. Krysta smiled.

"So, no more training? I know, I should already know that, but you said it yourself, as of now, I am weak." she said. They stayed silent for a while. "Harry, Ginny and I were wondering if we could speak to Professor Moony for a moment." said Krysta. Lupin smiled. They left the office.

"Professor Moony, Harry and I were wondering if you could make a map of Levebons for us." said Krysta. Lupin smiled as he pulled something out of his robes. "When did you make this?" she asked. He laughed.

"Last week." he said. "I figured that you'd want it for your little trip. It has the same passwords." he said with a laugh.

"Thank you. We'll see you next week, and would you mind owling us our homework?" asked Krysta. He laughed.

"**That** is your mother in you. Your father would've used any excuse to avoid homework." said Lupin. They all laughed. He got serious for a moment. "When it first happened, I was very sad that I didn't have you two. Then in Harry's third year, I was extremely happy, because I had a little piece of James. Now, I'm happy that I have a little piece of Sirius. I'm hoping that when I die, if I leave a little piece of me behind, they'll know you five." he said. Krysta smiled.

"Professor Moony, if you and Tonks get married and have children, we'll always be there for them. Don't **ever** worry about that." said Krysta. Ginny and Harry nodded. Lupin blushed then

looked at them.

"Why didn't I see it before? You two, look just like Lily and James." said Lupin. They all smiled. "Well, you guys must start. Ginny, can you pack for Andy?" asked Lupin. Ginny nodded. "Andromeda, I think you should go and talk to Seamus now. You're still strong enough to not worry about being by yourself and you do have Marauder magic on you, so you should be okay. It'll be easier if you do it now." said Lupin. Krysta smiled, waved then ran off. She had the Marauders Map on her. Seamus was in the boys dorm. She ran there only to find him snogging Romilda Vane. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped when he saw who it was.

"Seamus, its okay. We friends. Good luck with that one though." she said pointing towards Romilda and running to the heads Common room. When she got there Ginny was done packing for her and was making a copy of that book that Veronica bought for her and Hermione. Harry was sitting on the couch and had a bag.

"Hey. How did it go?" asked Ginny. Krysta burst out laughing so did Harry.

"He was making-out with Romilda Vane. I guess she was getting back at me- Holy Shit! Oh my god. What are we going to do. Ron is completely oblivious when it comes to girls. Lavender is going to try something with him. Oh okay, he is a Legilimens. And he isn't stupid. And Hermione can handle herself and so can he. Harry send a message to Ronnie telling her to let them-" she babbled. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Krysta, atop rambling. No matter what happens, Professor McGonagall isn't going to let you back out. Just then Ron and Hermione came through the portrait.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"We have to leave." said Krysta simply. Hermione and Ron looked confused.

"McGonagall's making me. Harry and Ginny are coming for support. It turns out that I _have _to tell Ares. If I don't my powers will vanish and I'll be a squib. The only reason you guys arent coming is because of Head duties." said Krysta with a pout. "I cant do it." she said. She was starting to hyperventilate. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Padfoot, you're acting over this guy the same way Seamus acts over you." said Harry with a laugh. She scowled at him.

"Harry, its five o'clock. I'll be seeing him in an hour. I cant do it." she said in a raspy voice. "Forget that. Ron Hermione, how did training go?" she asked.

TRAINING FOR RON AND HERMIONE

As soon as the others left they began. Tonks stood in front of them.

"Okay Ron, you work with Charlie. Hermione you'll work with Ronnie and me. Spread out."

Said Tonks.

Charlie's job was to have Ron read his mind and make sure that he can control his temper. He had to tell him how to calm down and how not to let his powers get out of control when he's angry.

Tonks and Veronica's jobs were to teaching Hermione calming techniques so that when she gets angry it'll be easy for her to change the weather back to normal. They kept that up for about thirty minutes. Then Tonks stopped them.

"Okay guys, since your powers are difficult and you have grasped what we want you guys to learn, you may go. It's also because Harry just told us that your friends are done." said Tonks. Hermione and Ron muttered their goodbyes and walked to their dorms.

"I wonder why we're getting to go so early." said Ron. Hermione looked confused. "I doubt that the others even started training. It seems like Moody and the rest would've been working them because their powers are magnificent." he explained.

"I guess you're right." she said quietly. She then turned to face him. "Can you read what I'm thinking?" she asked him as she caught his gaze. He nodded 'yes'. "Do you want to?" she asked. He shook his head 'no'. "Why not?" she asked tentatively. He smiled.

"Your mind is complicated. I don't want to blow up from confusion." he said jokingly. He stared deep into her eyes then quickly broke the gaze. They stared down at the floor for what seemed like forever.

"You're funny." said Hermione breaking the silence. "Maybe we should start to walk now. We have seven flights of stairs to get to." she said jokingly. He smiled and the walked the rest of the way in a silence that was as comfortable as it could be (considering the situation).

When they got into the heads dorms they saw the others in the common room with suitcases.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to leave." said Krysta simply. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then looked at her. They had confused looks on their faces.

"McGonagall's making me. Harry and Ginny are coming for support. It turns out that I _have _to tell Ares. If I don't, my powers will vanish and I'll be a squib. The only reason you guys aren't coming is because of Head duties." said Krysta with a pout. "I cant do it." she said. She was starting to hyperventilate. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Padfoot, you're acting over this guy the same way Seamus acts over you." said Harry with a laugh. Krysta just scowled at him.

"Harry, its five o'clock. I'll be seeing him in an hour. I cant do it." she said in a raspy voice. "Forget that. Ron Hermione, how did training go?" she asked.

"Oh, it went well. So what happened with you guys?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded. Harry Krysta and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well since it's all about Padfoot, she can tell you." said Harry.

"They told us about a prophecy. The prophecy basically said that a Potter and a Black would be the twins. When us the leaders meet then the five come together, they will be able to banish the world from evil. And some other bullshit like that. They said that they were told not to rush us coming together, but one Voldemort was defeated without me here they knew that we were connected. She said that if I don't tell Ares that I love him, me and my powers will become more vulnerable than a first years." she said. "C'mon she wants to see you guys." she finished, getting up. She picked up a bag. Harry and Ginny were behind her. "Ginny, can I guess that you shrunk my stuff to fit in here?" asked Krysta. Ginny nodded. "Okay thanks. I need my sneakers." she said. They walked out of the portrait hole and to McGonagall's office.

"You two did everything completely out of order." said McGonagall. The group laughed. "Ms. Weasley, you go first." said McGonagall. Ginny was hugging Ron and Hermione.

"Shout 'Levebons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'" said McGonagall, giving her floo powder. She did, and with that she was gone behind an emerald fire. "You next Potter" said McGonagall. He hugged Hermione and gave Ron a handshake.

"I'll see you guys in a week." he said. And with that he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. He then went to the fireplace and was lot behind the emerald fire. Hermione and Krysta started to hug just then. Krysta hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

"I looo- I looo- I'll miss you guy." she said finally. They both smiled.

"You can do it. We loooo you too." said Ron. Him and Hermione laughed as she scowled.

"Ms. Black, I'm sure that you know, you're next." said McGonagall with a smile. Krysta laughed. McGonagall hander her a big pouch. Krysta looked confused. "This is for the three of you, in case you need or want something." said McGonagall.

"I have a question Professor." said Krysta. McGonagall nodded encouragingly. "Can I tell him, about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes, because he has something to do with it. Oh and you may tell your other friend as well, but swear them to secrecy. I assume that it's about dinnertime in California. I'm sure that you'd like to make an entrance. That means, hurry along." said Hermione with a smile. Krysta went into the fireplace, and like that she was gone behind the emerald flames. Once she was gone, she turned to Ron and Hermione. "You two must be tired of the training. You have no Head duties this weekend, because I changed the schedule. You have all weekend to have fun. Maybe you should get a head start on the Halloween Ball." said McGonagall. Ron and Hermione looked shocked. "Mr. Weasley Ms. Granger, I'm sure you already know this, but I love you both dearly. You five are easily my favorite in the school and also Mr. Longbottom. So take no offence when I say, get out of my office." said McGonagall with a smile. Ron and Hermione laughed then sauntered out of her office and up to the Head dorms. "Ah, to be young, clueless and in love." said McGonagall, once she was sure they wouldn't hear her.


	6. Going back to Levebons

Harry Ginny and Krysta sat in the Headmaster at Levebons office. He smiled at them.

"I always knew that you would do great things Krysta. I was also informed of this sixteen years ago. Which is why I made it so that you would never hear certain news about the Boy Who Lived." said the Headmaster. Krysta smiled.

"Headmaster Cales, I thank you for that. Shouldn't you be at dinner?" she asked. He smiled.

"I was waiting here for you. I hope that you still remember the manner. You will show Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley to the Dining Hall. I'll send your bags, uniforms, and school robes to your private quarters." said the Headmaster. Krysta smiled, got up with a 'thank you' and walked out of his office. Once they got out Krysta pulled out the map.

"Um. On Fridays we don't have to wear uniform. House colors are the same as Hogwarts, but the uniform is completely different. The Phoenixtail girls have to wear red and gold pleated skirts, black button down shirt with house symbol on it and if they want, a tie. And the cloak is black and has your house colors twisted in the drawstrings. The boys wear black pants, black shirt with the house symbol on it and a tie with the colors, plus the cloak. The Dining Hall is on the first floor like the Great Hall." she said while walking briskly. They were now outside the Dining Hall. She put on her hood and transfigured her face and body so that she was a man. "I know Harry. I know Ginny. I just, I cant walk in there as me. I don't like 9/10ths of the people in there and nobody in there wants me here. When we get to our table, I'll take it off." she said. Stuffing the map in her pocket before pushing open the doors. Only a few people looked up. Two boys got up, one with his girlfriend in his arms bridal style, another just walking in front of them. Ginny noticed her tense up when the boys come closer. Krysta then continued to walk and bumped the boy without the girl in his arms. He whipped around. His friend just stood there with his girlfriend in his arms.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked. She turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"I think **you** have the problem." she retorted with attitude. By this time the whole Hall was listening and watching. The boy just laughed and walked away shaking his head. When he left the hall, Krysta followed.

"I cant believe that man!" shouted the boy.

"Man, you did the right thing." said his friend. Krysta was amazed that he still had his girlfriend in his arms. She walked up to the boy she was in confrontation with. She had a smirk on her face. The black boy was livid. His light brown eyes turning red with fury.

"Come on, Eirson. I know you want to." she taunted. He was at his breaking point. Harry and Ginny just watched her taunt him. "You're not going to? I thought you were tough." she finished walking up the stairs and into their private quarters. It was just like the Heads dorm.

"You know what you're doing is wrong, right Padfoot?" asked Harry. She laughed. Ginny looked confused. Harry turned to her. "The boy that she taunted was Jason Eirson. One of her best friends. The boy with the girl in his arms was Ares Delgado, the love of her life. Are you honestly going to the Phoenixtail dorms?" he asked Krysta, after explaining to Ginny. She smiled.

"He cant hit me. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. You already know this. In second year, his wizard shrink put a charm on him so that he couldn't physically hurt the ones that he cares about. Even if he doesn't know, the charm is in affect. In third year I learned the charm and put it on Ares also. I'll bet they're going crazy right now. I looo-. Harry Ginny, in a week, you guys have become my family. Harry you're like my brother and Ginny you're like my little sister, if I cant say it to you, how can I say it to him?" she asked after explaining. They looked each other.

"We love you Krysta." they said in unison. She laughed.

"I loo-, I loo-, I heart you guys, so much." she replied and with that she walked out the door.

**HARRY AND GINNY**

"Harry." said Ginny as soon as Krysta left. He looked up.

"I don't know Ginny, what _are_ we going to do with this time we have together?" he asked with a smile on his face. She laughed. "I know, it'll take some time to get use to me reading your thoughts. And I know, you don't mind, because you have nothing to hide. I love you, too." he said. She had to laugh after each thought he answered. He leaned in a millimeter from her lips and whispered "I love you" he then gently placed his lips on hers. He caressed her lips with his softly. He then nibbled on her bottom lip before his tongue traced over her bottom lip, begging for entry. She obliged. Their tongues danced, until they had a dire need for air. He then started to kiss down her collar bone, he felt her shiver and whimper once he did. Then he pulled away. "Ginny, I love you. But I don't want to rush you." he said softly. She laughed.

"You realize that you saying that, makes me want to go with my gut feeling and do it, don't you?" asked Ginny. Harry laughed and plopped on the couch. He then put a pillow on his lap and patted it. Ginny curled up on the couch then laid her head on the pillow.

"Ginerva Weasley, I love you. Do you love me?" he asked cheekily, while stroking her hair gently. She laughed.

"Enough to be your _really_ good friend. Why?" she asked. He laughed.

"Well, I believe that there is a Welcome Back ball being hosted here tomorrow. I just wanted to ask first, so that some lucky bloke doesn't beat me to it." he said.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked. He laughed.

"I believe I am." he stated as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"Oh. Interesting. Were you asking me out also?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably.

"I believe so." he said. "Will you go to the Welcome Back Ball with me?" he asked. She yawned again before replying.

"What do you think?" she said quietly before finally falling asleep. He fell asleep about ten minutes later stroking her hair.

**KRYSTA**

She ran to the Phoenixtail recreation room. There were a few first years there. She ran to the seventh year boy's dormitory and saw Jason lying in his bed. Ares' girlfriend was sitting on his lap, to his displeasure. AN:(but Krysta doesn't see that. She sees him and his girlfriend sitting there happy. She doesn't see him rolling his eyes every time she finds or follows him). She walked in and plopped on Ares bed, next to him and his girlfriend. They all just looked at her. The girl was the first one to speak. Krysta remembered when they actually tolerated each other. They once got along. But as soon as she started to go out with Ares, she became fake. She once wore glasses, her eyes were once brown and so was her hair. She was never smart, but she was brave enough. She was slim and didn't have enough curves to be noticed. Her hair was now blonde and contrasted by her dark roots. She no longer wore the glasses, but contacts that made her eyes seem an ocean blue. And her body was now fake. Krysta herself was quite small. She was only 5'4 and weighed 110 lbs. She had jet black hair that reached below her behind when straight, but it very rarely was. She had intense brown eyes with flecks of blue. Her nose would be called button. And her lips were full. She had a body that was always covered by big clothes. Clothes so big, that not many people never noticed how small she actually was. Her attitude made her seem like a bigger person. For such a small person, she always had a lot to say. And even though she had a lot to say, she never liked to be the center of attention. But what surprised people the most, was that, as small as she was, she could always hold her own.

"Are you listening to me?" the girl screeched, which snapped Krysta out of her reverie. She was still sitting on his lap, and that agitated Krysta.

"No." she replied airily. She then kicked off her shoes and laid back on the bed. "I came to ask you a question." she said simply. She looked over in the corner where Jason was breathing and counting. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't picking up their thoughts. But soon forgot about that by the voice of Ares.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" said Ares simply, yet passionately. His girlfriend didn't budge. She was still on his lap.

"Where's your friend?" asked Krysta. They all sat in silence for a while. "The girl that was known for-" but she was stopped by Ares trying to break the barrier to lunge at her. Jason muttered a spell and Ares was held against the wall. She laughed. "What's wrong?" she asked airily jumping off the bed and walking out the door. Jason followed her. When she moved out of the portrait hole he spun her around to face him. "What do you want? Do you want me to apologize, because your friends known for being a slut?" she spat out like venom. She used all of her anger towards them, towards them. All of her anger towards them, to make fun of herself. She could see the fury in his eyes, but he suddenly calmed down.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I do know, that Krysta would never touch you or any other pieces of trash in this school. All I can say is, if you have problems with me or Ares, you take it up with us. You just keep her name out of it. She has nothing to do with what's happening here. If you do continue to say anything about her. You'll have to answer to me or Ares." he said in a dangerous tone. She laughed coldly.

"Really? Is that why she isn't with you guys anymore? Did she leave because she was so happy here with you guys?" she retorted coldly. She changed herself back to Krysta form. His eyes went wide. "Yeah. You'd have known how I was if you once owled me. But you didn't, so you don't need to put on a front and act like you care about me. Because I know you don't, and never did." she said in a simple cold voice. She changed herself back to a guy. He pulled her by her arm and dragged her back to the common room.

"Krys we're miserable without you." he said, his voice was dripping with sadness. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that why King Ares is in there with the Queen B?" she asked sarcastically. He just shook his head.

"Krys. He likes you. She doesn't mean anything to him." he replied simply. Krysta just laughed.

"He doesn't like me. You guys take the simplest thing and turn it to something else. Why is that?" she asked forgetting all of her anger.

"Are you coming back to stay?" he asked. She sighed. She couldn't stand having to disappoint them again.

"No. I cant. I have to tell you two something." she said transforming her self back to Krysta form. "Go to the room, let him go and I'll come up in a second." she ordered. He nodded and ran up the stairs. She did the straightening charm on her hair and it turned straight and glossier and silkier than it usually was. She put on her hood and walked up the stairs slowly. When she reached their room she just walked in. She went over to Ares with her head bowed so that her face couldn't be seen, only her bangs could be seen as she dragged him by his hand. Jason pushed him along. They walked out the portrait and to her private quarters. Ares was completely silent and didn't have a clue what was happening. Krysta saw Harry and Ginny asleep on the couch. She levitated Ginny to the other couch and shook Harry awake.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he muttered. She laughed. "Padfoot, these them?" he asked suddenly. She nodded.

"Why am I here Jason? Isn't he the boy who was with that dude that was talking about Krys?" asked Ares. Harry and Jason nodded. "So, why am I here?" he asked sounding agitated. Krysta finally spoke while pulling off her hood. She was on the other side of the room watching the boys look at each other.

"This is about me, not you." she said to Ares. His eyes went wider than Jason's when he saw her running to him. When she got close enough, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, he held her close. They stayed there so long that they didn't even notice Harry and Jason talking and laughing about them.

"So, why haven't they gotten together?" asked Harry, after a minute of silence. Jason laughed.

"They're both afraid of rejection." he replied simply. After a while he spoke again. "What is this all about?" he asked Harry.

"We should pry them off each other now, you guys need to hear what this is about." said Harry. Jason laughed. They then shook Krysta and Ares. Krysta instantly jumped down and gestured for Ares and Jason to sit down.

"I know you're wondering what's going on, why I really moved, who this is." she said pointing at Harry. "Who _that_ is" she said pointing at Ginny. "And so on and so forth, right?" she asked. The boys nodded. "Well, This is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Guys, remember that time we were on the roof and you said that I was muttering in my sleep?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, I was having dreams about Harry. You guys know that I was adopted and that the orphanage had absolutely no records of my parents. Well, I'm a pureblood witch, instead of a muggle-born like most people thought. Headmaster Cales knew, but if he told me the entire plan would've been ruined. Harry is the boy who over threw that evil wizard that was taking over in England. When he did it he was just a baby. Harry is the only living relative that I have left. He's my cousin, my god brother and my- he's my twin. Harry, you speak." she said. Harry sighed.

"Her birth name is Krystathaili Andromeda Black. She is the last of the Black family. I am Harry James Potter, the last of the Potters- Or we're the last of the Potter bloodline. We're kindred spirit twins. The last time this happened was over a thousand years ago. It happened with Pallas Phoenixtail and Godric Gryffindor. Years before our parents were born, a prophecy was made saying that a Potter and a Black would be the twins. The Potters and the Blacks are two of the oldest pureblood families. The Blacks were evil and the Potters were good. Our fathers were James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius Black came from a long line of evil and was the first Black ever to be a Gryffindor. At first people in Hogwarts thought that they would be the twins, but as soon as they saw them together they knew that it wasn't them. They were extremely powerful, but the prophecy says that when the twins meet they will have a power beyond this world. Padfoot, you wanna take the next round?" he asked. She got up and kissed his cheek. When she did he turned to Ares then Jason, Harry and Jason held their laughs at the expression he was wearing because of the kiss.

"Another thing that confirmed what they were thinking when they knew our dads weren't the twins, was that another prophecy came. It said that a Potter and a Black would make one of the twins. It actually said that the two wizarding families would mix-" she said but she was interrupted.

"Does that mean that you and Harry will have to get married of create another?" asked Ares in a rush. Harry and Jason laughed.

"No, it just explains why Harry and I are cousins. My mom and his dad were cousins." she explained. He sighed in relief.

"Oh." he said softly.

"Okay, well- You guys know how I always have the dreams, but they get worse on Halloween or my birthday. Well me and Harry have the _exact_ same birthday. Meaning we were born on the same second in the same minute on the same hour in the same day. We really connect on our birthdays. And we connect on Halloween, because-. As Professor Moony says, it's the night that everything went wrong. On Halloween night, Harry's mom and Dad died and my mom died. Harry's mom and my mom died the exact same way, on the exact same second in the exact same minute on the exact same hour in the exact same day. The whack in it, was my dad. He died two years ago, they day I got sick. He is the first and only man to escape Azkaban Prison. Everything that I learned that was out of the ordinary, I learned from Harry. There were things that I did, in what I thought were dreams that saved Harry's life and visa versa. In the final battle with Voldemort and his death eaters, Harry and I saved Ron and Hermione, by performing the old magic that our moms did for us. And- I don't want to talk about this anymore-" she finished.

"I'll finish what I did, then. Last year, some bloke named David asked her out while you guys were on Christmas holiday. Because she had to go out on dates, he figured her to be easy. The truth is she never even kissed one of those boys. So he basically took her somewhere to- you know. He had a lot of people come with him and he put a blindfold on her. I told her to hold onto her wand. She snapped off the blindfold. She froze all the people but him and dueled him on the spot. She beat him. The bad thing was that your girlfriend was there." Harry said. Ares looked livid. "I dont think you should kill her. I would say let Padfoot take care of her, but she's weak. She can do it, hands and wand down, but she is sick, and until she does what she's supposed to do, she'll continue to get sicker and weaker. Padfoot, what did we come here to do?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face. She scowled at him.

"Right now, I'm not strong enough. If I don't do what I came here to do, I'll become a squib and Harry's powers will never reach their full potential. Now, I know why Ron and Hermione didn't do it. Do you guys believe us?" she asked. Suddenly changing the topic.

"Always. " said Jason and Ares simultaneously. She sighed.

"Can you take that charm off of me?" she asked. Jason and Ares looked confused.

"What charm?" the asked in unison. She scowled.

"The clothes, hair and make-up charm?" she said in a deadly voice. Ares smiled and kicked his feet up while Jason and Harry laughed. Fortunate for Ares, she didn't look at him, she was too busy looking at Jason and Harry. "Why are you laughing? Those clothes ruined my rep. I got turned into a slut overnight." she said in an even deadlier voice.

"But you're not a slut. So, it doesn't matter what people think. Because you didn't like them anyway. But what did you come here to do?" asked Jason, with a big smile on his face. Just then they heard yelling in the hallway. It sounded like a screech. Harry and Jason went to check it out. They came back in with a girl. Her eyes went wide when she saw Krysta.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she said in a voice that instantly mad Krysta angry. Krysta gave a cold chuckle, while the boys watched the tension.

"I'm here with my friends. The people that I looo-. And some urgent business. The question is what in the bloody hell are you doing here, you goddamn slut! I don't like you, I never have. Now get the hell out of my private quarters!" yelled Krysta. The girl was red with fury, while Krysta was yelling, but somehow looked completely calm.

"I will go everywhere that my boyfriend is because-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Because, you're stalking me. _Please _Ailen, just leave me alone. If you don't get along with my friends, you cant be with me. I'm sorry." he said, starting off hard, then ending softly. She glared daggers at him then whipped out her wand at Krysta. Jason and Ares were going to get the wand when Harry held them back.

"She's protected." he whispered as they tried to fight him. When Ailen shot a jinx at Krysta it just backfired. "And even if she weren't, she could still take her. Padfoot can beat anyone still in school right now, except for me, but once she gets better, we don't know." said Harry a little louder. The girl jumped up.

"Who am I supposed to go to the Welcome Back Ball with!" she screeched. This finally woke Ginny. Jason and Harry just watched. Krysta started to get really angry.

"How the hell should I know?" Ares asked. It seemed that the answer wasn't good enough for her. She turned to Krysta.

"This is all your fault." she said in a deadly tone. Krysta looked confused, but suddenly snapped out of it once the girl started to lunge at her. Krysta quickly froze her. Ares and Jason gasped.

"You can do all that?" asked Jason. Krysta laughed.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" asked an annoyed redhead. Krysta turned to her and laughed, she then turned to Jason and Ares.

"Guys, this is Ginny. And Jason. I cant read your mind like Harry can, but with the look he's giving you. I'd advise you to stop." said Krysta, with a laugh. Jason turned to Harry.

"You can read minds. I'm guessing that's your girlfriend." Jason said nervously. Harry thought it best to stay off that subject.

"Don't worry about it." he said simply. He saw that Jason wanted more information so he continued. "But yes, I can read any mind, from a range of anywhere. I can think of a friend, and know what they're thinking, who they're with, what they're doing and I can send messages to them. Padfoot used to be able to, until she was called on the weakness. Now she has to tune it down, because it requires- forget about that. You got asked to the dance, by six different girls and you're not going with one of them." said Harry. Jason looked impressed.

"Jay, I thought you said yes to that girl." said Ares. Jason laughed.

"No, she was worse than Ailen. She told me that I was beautiful. Plus, why take sand to the beach?" he asked. Krysta just laughed.

"Harry, I don't have a dress for the dance tomorrow." said Ginny, with a worried expression on her face. Krysta pulled out the map and tossed Harry the bag of money from McGonagall.

"I've never been one for the rules. I guess we'll have to go buy you a dress." said Harry simply.

"Lets go. Levebon Lane-. Shouldn't you three be in class?" asked Krysta, after finishing abruptly. The boys nodded, 'no'. "Why- Because, we're seventh years now and we only have like four classes at all. Okay, lets go." she said, taking the map from Harry and pulling Ginny by the arm.

"Padfoot, wont we get caught?" asked Harry. Krysta laughed.

"Prongs, do you care?" she asked.

"Not really. I happen to be okay with any detention that isn't with Snape. But, I'm nowhere near beating the set detention record of Sirius." said Harry. Within ten minutes of sneaking, they were there.

Levebon Lane was nothing like Hogsmead. Hogsmead was old and hadn't been changed. Harry doubted that Levebon Lane was anywhere near its original state. It was completely modern and there were nothing but younger witches and wizards there. Harry liked it, but he loved Hogsmead. They passed by many shops, until Krysta took them into one.

"Uh, Krys." started Jason. "I doubt Ginny will want to wear anything from here." he finished.

"What? Why not?" she asked confused. Ginny laughed.

"Krysta. The way you dress looks really good on you, but me dressing that way for a dance. It wouldn't work. Tomorrow is a ball or dance. We need gowns or dresses." said Ginny. Krysta looked confused as Ginny led them out of the shop.

"We? What exactly do you mean by 'we', because I know that Harry isn't wearing a dress and I don't think that Jason is wearing a dress. The only one left is Are-" she said, in mock shock. She then gasped, then covered her mouth. "Are you wearing a dress Ares?" she asked in mock fright, jokingly. They all laughed. "Anyway, I know that you don't mean 'we' as in 'you and me'. Do you?" she asked confused. Ginny laughed. They finally entered a shop full of beautiful gowns.

"I do. That is exactly what I mean." said Ginny simply, as she put a white gown up to Krysta. Krysta pushed it away instantly. The boys laughed.

"No, you didn't, because, I'm not going. I'm not the type. Somebody has to be a special mutha fu-" started Krysta but she was cut off by Ares.

"Krys, you're going." he said simply. She looked at him, her eyes showed nothing but skepticism.

"Who's making me?" she asked with attitude. She looked around at each of them, to see if they would test her. "I thought so." she said finally. Ares started to approach her tentatively and Harry started to laugh.

"Krys lets go chill, back at the manner." Ares said simply. Krysta looked at the others.

"What about Ginny's dress and that other shit" she asked. He shrugged.

"You don't need it, do you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Nope." she said simply as they walked out the door.

"_She's a size two, she's a size two. Tell Ginny that she's a size two."_, thought Ares.

"_I get it, she's a size two. Do you need a corsage?"_, replied Harry.

"_Do you think she'll say yes?",_ thought Ares.

"_I have a feeling that she wont say no."_, responded Harry.

When Ares and Krysa got back to her private quarters they plopped on the couch.

"Is it scary that she's still frozen?" asked Ares. Krysta laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, why'd we come back here? Did you want to talk about something or something?" she asked. He sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about not writing you." he said softly. Krysta laughed.

"There's no need. I don't want to kill you anymore. Plus, I didn't write either and I cant be a hypocrite." she said laughing. He laughed too.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked. She laughed. "No, I'm serious-" she laughed even more at that. He looked at her confused.

"My birthfather. That was his joke. Whenever any of his friends said that they were being serious, he would either say, 'No, I'm Sirius.' or 'No I am'. Something cute like that. His friends would say that after the third time, the joke stopped being funny or cute. That's why I loo-. That's why I care about Harry and his friends so much, they make me feel like I came from somewhere. And that's why I care about you guys so much, because you make me feel like I belong." she said. They stood quiet for a minute. "Oh! I'm sorry, you were talking. What were you saying?" she asked, breaking the silence. He laughed.

"I was telling you how perfect you are." he said laughing. She laughed.

"Oh, yes. And I was about to tell you that I am nowhere near perfect." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant amazing." he amended simply. She smiled.

"Really? How so?" she asked laughing. He smirked.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked her. She tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing.

"Yeah, ooh baby. Yeah, cant get enough of Ares. Plus, you even suspecting that, indicates that you're flirting with me. Are you flirting with me?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He gave her a look of mock offence.

"I compliment you by calling you perfect, and I get sarcasm? I'm hurt." he said.

"Dude, I'm nowhere near perfect, and I'm not amazing. I know that I'm not. But, thank you for the compliment." she said, avoiding his eyes. He laughed and she glared daggers at him.

"Do you wear make-up?" he asked. She scowled at him.

"Not unless, it's a special event. Hence that goddamn charm that you put on me!" she yelled. He laughed.

"Can you do make-up?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Last year, the Halloween Ball. One girl came to you for help on her make-up. You did it the muggle way. Ten girls came back to you that night." he said. She opened her mouth to interrupt. "Aah- Don't interrupt me. I cant name one thing that you cant do. Everything that you try, you excel in. You are amazing and you're perfect." he said. "And, since its your fault that I no longer have a date, you must either accompany me or find me a new date." he said getting up. She laughed.

"Well buddy, you are assed out, since I have no intentions of doing either. Sorry." she said a little too sweet. "And the funniest part is that, you cant do anything about it." she said laughing. He then lunged at her and started to tickle her. After a while of being tickled, she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay. I surrender. I hope you know that tickling is torture. But if you and Jason and Harry and Ginny go to the dance, I'm going to be here all alone." she said. "Don't go to the dance. Stay here with me." she said pouting. He laughed.

"How about,. you go to the dance and we can all be together." he said simply. She sighed.

"I don't like shit like that. Plus, I'm not that much of a loser girl, that I would go to a dance by myself." she said, with her chin held high. He laughed.

"Okay. Then, go to the dance with me." he said. She stood there shocked for a moment. Then she chuckled.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she asked. He laughed.

"Which would you rather?" he asked flirtatiously. She thought for a moment.

"Well, you know me. I'm a hothead. No one can tell me what to do." she said simply. He laughed then got down on one knee.

"Krystathaili Andromeda Natalia Rodriguez Black, will you go to the Welcome Back dance with me?" he asked. She laughed.

"No need to be all formal." she said. "But, I'm sorry, I cant. Unless they'll let me wear this, **_and_** I doubt that you want me to show up as a ragamuffin. I'll help you find some pretty girl that you can make out with after. Come on.": she said trying to pull him up. And with minimal force he pulled her down on the bed.

"No. You're going." he stated. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you going to make me?" she asked. She folded her arms across her chest. "I thought no-"

"Yeah." he said simply. She laughed, then realized he wasn't joking.

"You weren't joking?" she asked. He shook his head 'no'. "Oh" she said quietly. "Um, I'll go, but I have no dress or shoes. I could go like this, but they wont let me" she said. He smiled.

"You're funny. Ginny and Harry are getting you a dress. You probably should've chosen your own. There's no telling what Ginny gets you. And to think, you could've chosen a long sleeved turtle necked, frump of a dress. But now, who knows what you'll be wearing." he said with a smile. She scowled. He then hid his smile. "Hey, at least I wont try anything." he stated. She laughed.

"If anyone tried anything, I'm still strong enough to kill, **without** a wand." she said with a smirk. He grinned. "What?" she asked. His grin got even wider.

"You have no idea how amazing you are." he said. She smiled.

"You either need a girlfriend or you need to get out more. Because, there is nothing out of the ordinary about me. I'm close to average. I'm not even average. Your stalker, she was close to perfect on the outside. She was perfect, except for not having a personality." she said. He laughed.

"That's what makes you perfect." he said simply. She looked confused. "That charm that we put on you, does more than affect the way you look. When the charm comes on, you're confident in everything you do. You're perfect, because you cant see how perfect you are. I love the modesty. And you're perfect because you make me laugh." he said. She looked at him.

"Well, if I'm perfect. You're a God!" she said bowing down to him. "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy." she started to chant. He laughed.

"Excuse me, but you're an heiress. And you've had a prophecy made about you. I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy." he started to chant. She laughed. Just then the others came into the room and stared at a frozen Ailen.

"Hey. Should I unfreeze her?" she asked she asked them.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Harry. Ginny laughed. "What happened?" he asked.

"Lets unfreeze her then see if she runs into a wall." she said. Krysta laughed.

"Ginny. That is so smart of you. Will you do the honors?" she asked.

"No, that isn't right." said Harry. "If she keeps on running then she'll get what she deserves, but if she stops and doesn't try to ram you, she'll save herself. The choice is actually up to her." he explained. Krysta looked at him in disbelief. "I'm smart. I'm just a slacker." he said simply. He unfroze Ailen. She ran straight into a wall. Krysta and Ginny broke out into laughter. Harry looked at them and shook his head. He then went over to Ailen and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. She looked shocked.

"How did she move? What happened?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Krysta is really fast. You rammed into a wall when she dodged you. You hurt yourself." he spoke softly. He said as he walked her to the exit. She walked away quietly. As soon as she left Harry broke out into laughter. "That was evil. But she reminds me of Lavender. If it wasn't for her, Ron and Hermione would be together. So, I don't like her. And she really looks like Lavender. But it wasn't right for you guys to laugh in her face like that." said Harry. Jason and Ares just looked at the three.

"Ginny, what did you buy for me to wear?" asked Krysta. Ginny smirked.

"You knew?" she asked. Krysta nodded.

"I knew that you would get it, but I didn't think that I'd consider wearing it. But I guess I cant go like this." she said. The others smiled.

"You're going?" asked Jason with a smug look on his face. Krysta sighed.

"Yeah. Ares blamed me for making him break up with his girlfriend. So, he asked me to go, since he didn't have a date." she explained. Once she said this Harry just smiled at how familiar this was. He then laughed. He suddenly got a flash in his mind.

"You have more than one tattoo?" he asked, knowing the answer. She laughed.

"Harry you know what they're of and you know where they are. Stop asking. But, shouldn't you have them also? They are technically scars." she said. He looked shocked, but he wasn't the one who spoke.

"If he has the tattoos that you have where you have them, he has a problem." said Ares. Krysta looked shocked.

"You've never seen my tattoos." she said simply. He looked away. "You've seen my tattoos!" she yelled. He gave an uncomfortable chuckle as he looked around at Jason and Harry, they both had the same expression. The expression that showed a hint of anger curiosity and laughter. Ginny then pulled her off the couch and led her to a bedroom.

"What happened Gin?" asked Krysta. Ginny laughed.

"Krysta what is going on between you and Ares?" asked Ginny. Krysta looked confused.

"Nothing. He's my best friend and, I don't looo- him. Obviously if I cant say it I don't. It was confusion. I realized that we are just really great friends and some people can't decipher friendship from crushes. I'm probably just one of those people." she said simply. Ginny laughed.

"No you're not 'just friends', he has a big thing for you." said Ginny like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Krysta scoffed.

"No he doesn't. If you want me to prove it, I will." she said. And with that she went back to the others.

She plopped on the couch next to Ares. Harry and Jason were sitting in chairs across from him. She growled in frustration.

"Krys, what's wrong?" asked Jason. She pulled a pillow and screamed into it.

"I hate girls." she said simply. Jason laughed.

"Krys, I don't know if you're confused because of the name and, I hate to break it to you, but you ARE a girl." he said. She scowled then it softened.

"You're right, but **_I'm_** not complicated and **_I_** don't mislead people and do annoying shit like that!" she said. The boys laughed.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Jason. She laughed coldly. She then put a pillow on Ares lap and plopped her head on it.

"Ginny." she said simply. The others looked at her. "Ares do you like me?" she asked. Jason snorted and Harry started acted like he was laughing at him. Ares laughed.

"_No, I love you."_, he thought. Harry caught that thought and sent Ares a message.

"_Then tell her."_ thought Harry. Ares coughed.

"Of course I do Krys. You're my best friend." he said thinking quickly to try and cover it up.

"Thank you. That is exactly what I said. Girls take things waayyy out of line." she said. But she couldn't help but feel a slither of disappointment. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about until Ginny took me away." she said lifting her head and looking straight at Ares. "You saw my tattoos!" she yelled. He cowered into a corner of the couch.

"I didn't look for them. Is it my fault that you dress like a guy?" he asked blatantly. She laughed.

"Do you look at other guys, because if you do, I can always set you up with one of my male friends, who would like a _man friend._" she said with a smirk. He scowled at her.

"Why did you get it there anywhere?" he asked. Her eyes widened at his question.

"Which did you see? Have you seen _all_ of them?" she asked. He shrugged.

"How many is _all_ of them?" he asked. She thought for a while.

"I think I have about three or four, probably more. One of them is just a continuation tattoo. But I am going with Hermione to get more." she said.

"No, I haven seen them all then." he said. She sighed.

"Which ones did you see?" she asked tentatively. She smirked at the thought, but suddenly stopped when he saw Harry looking at him. He knew that she had closed her eyes, because she didn't want to see the look he gave her.

"Don't worry. I only saw the paw prints on the back of your shoulder." he said. She sighed in relief. "But I have to wonder, why are you so afraid of me seeing your tattoos?" he asked with a smirk. Harry laughed. She scowled at him.

"I think Harry is laughing because he has a nice little tattoo right on his-" she started taunting Harry. He interrupted her.

"Would you like me to tell what and where your tattoos are?" he asked threateningly. She glared at him.

"No Harry. And I was just joking. My tattoos aren't going to show up on your body. I don't know why. But I think that only scars that weren't intentional- I don't know why, but they wont show up." she said turning to Ares. "But my tattoos are highly personal, and its bad enough that _he"_ she said pointing at Harry. "Knows where they are and what they look like. I only showed Hermione and Ginny." she said. Harry laughed. She looked at him confused.

"They're wondering where your tattoos are." he said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You guys need Jesus." she said simply. She bid them all goodnight.

The next morning she woke up the same time as Harry. He was dressed before her though. She went into the shower and changed her clothes. She walked into the common area and saw two surprises sitting and talking with Harry. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked as she sat down and conjured up candy and different desserts. They all looked at her. "What?" she asked munching on a piece of chocolate cake.

"You just woke up. Shouldn't you eat lunch, then dessert?" asked Jason. She smiled and continued to munch. Harry laughed, then took some candy. Soon Ginny came in after her shower and they were all eating sweets for food. They hung out all day eating whatever they wanted, until Ginny got up and said she needed to get ready.

"Krysta, go in the bathroom and take a shower." she said. Krysta shrugged then did so. Twenty minutes later she went back to her room. Ginny had just gotten there. "Here," she said to Krysta, pushing something at her. "Put this on and I'll go change. Then come in my room and we'll get you ready." said Ginny. When Krysta put on the dress she went into Ginny's room. Ginny sat her down. She had them both ready in twenty minutes. They looked at the time and realized it was ten minutes until the dance stared. They heard Jason's voice calling for them. They told him to come in. When he saw Krysta he laughed.

"Why are you laughing? In about twenty minutes the whole school will see me like this." she said. He just laughed harder and replied,

"I know. I about twenty minutes the _whole_ school is going to see **_you_** like **this**." She scowled at him. "I'm just joking Krys. Honestly if you weren't like my sister, I would jump your bon- Ill, that is actually a disturbing thought." he said shaking his head to get rid of the image. The girls started laughing. "You both look beautiful. I'll announce that you're coming. Then I have to go get my _date._" he said. Krysta gasped.

"You have a date?" she asked. He nodded then laughed. "Well? Who is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Gosh stop making it seem like I've never had a date in my life." he said in mock offence. She laughed.

"You have never been on a date in your life. Girls swoon over you because **you and Ares**, my dear friend are what we call the 'beautiful people'. You've probably had a one night stand with _every_ girl in the school, save the Sharkshames and me." she said. He laughed.

"I guess you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going out with Aphrodite Swank." he said. Krysta gasped and her eyes bulged open.

"THE Aphrodite Swank. Your perfect mate. She's seen- I'm not even going to say it. Lets just hope you don't break each others hearts. Go announce Ginny." she said. He kissed her cheek then left the room. Ginny heard her name called and she walked out the door.

When Harry saw Ginny his mouth dropped. She wore an black dress that reached her knees and tied around the back of her neck. The skirt fanned out. The top of the dress had lilies that were outlined by gold stitching. The inside of the lilies were white, except for the center of the flower which was black and gold. The skirt of the dress was a plain black. She had on black ballet slippers that matched her dress. The slippers had lilies outlined by gold stitching while the inside of the flowers were white. The ribbons to tie up the slippers were black and had gold ridges. Her hair was down in perfect curls. It fell over her shoulders that were shimmering gold, like her arms. She had gold strips for earrings. Harry could see that she had little make-up on. She wore the usual make-up. She had a thin layer of gold eyeliner and the usual black eye shadow. Her lips were tinted pink and very glossy. And she laughed as she saw Harry give her the once over, twelve times. "Krysta is coming out in a second. Watch Ares face when he sees her." she whispered as he put the January lily wrist corsage on her.

When Ares saw Krysta he couldn't believe it. She had on a burgundy dress that trailed the floor. The dress had very thin straps. Krysta's was backless and went almost as low as to fully expose the tattoo on her lower back. The dress however did expose the paw prints on her back. The dress was a silky textured material and was plain burgundy. Ares was almost positive that she was wearing heels because she was walking funny and she was about three inches taller. Her shoulders and arms had a burgundy shimmer. Her hair wasn't in its usual wavy curls, but in tight perfect curls. So tight that her hair only reached a bit past her shoulders. She had on a bit of make-up like Ginny. She had on a simple line of shimmering burgundy eyeliner lining her eyelid and black eye shadow. Her lips were glossy with a tint of pink. She had white gold earrings that were identical to Ginny's. Her other ear holes had small earrings in them. Her bar earring was now burgundy and white gold. Ares broke out of his reverie when Harry kicked him. "Stop staring at her. You know that she doesn't like that. And the charm isn't in affect, since she let that get done." he whispered. Ares nodded then walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you showed up." he witnessed the shiver she made and thought she was cold. When he leaned in to whisper again, he noticed that the dress clung to everything, just right, and forgot what he was going to say. They didn't even notice that the others had gone. She finally came to get senses and responded.

"You look- good." she choked out. He smiled. She noticed that his black dress robes looked great on him and matched the his hair. His hazel eyes were so happy, but she couldn't understand why. He was always groomed and smelled like good stuff. She couldn't stand being away from him and couldn't stand being near him.

"Thank you. You look- " he muttered the last part.

"I look what?" she asked laughing.

"You look beautiful." he said. She nodded her head and felt that her wit would help the situation.

"I think it's because I have you on my arm." she said trying to keep a straight face. He laughed hysterically and she followed. He then pulled out a white orchid wrist corsage and put it on her wrist. "Any excuse to touch me, huh?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled genuinely and leant into her ear.

"Yep." he whispered simply, offering her his arm. She accepted it as they walked to the hall in a comfortable silence. They walked into the Hall, where they made a magnificent entrance.

As soon as they walked into the hall, girls looked at Krysta with hate in their eyes. Krysta was a tomboy with perfect grades, she could never keep a steady boyfriend, because they wanted things from her that she wasn't willing to give and she wasn't the type. Ares was what even the most popular girls would call a 'God', yet he rarely dated. And Jason was also called a 'God', he never dated either, but he had a different girl in his bed every night. Why did the two most popular boys in school hang out with the girl that no one liked?

"Ares, everyone is staring at me and I don't like it." she whispered. He laughed.

"They're staring at you because, you're with me." he whispered simply. She let out a sigh of relief. He laughed. "Most girls would consider that an insult, Krys." he said aloud. She chuckled.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but-" she said in a normal voice. She then stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear. "I'm not most girls." He whimpered inwardly.

"Hey, are you flirting with me?" he asked, jokingly. Krysta didn't get this.

"I don't know. I don't flirt, but maybe I do and don't know. But right now, I think I was trying to." she said. He laughed then calmed down into a smile.

"Well, why were you flirting with me?" he asked with the smile on his face as they sat down at their own table. A case of butterbeer appeared on the table. "Want one?" he asked her. She shook her head. He opened it and started drinking it. She took it from him and took a large gulp. "Hey." he whined. She laughed and waved her hand over them so that they both transfigured into the opposite sex and their clothes switched.

"Because you look beautiful." she said. He turned around and jumped. She laughed while transfiguring them back. He smiled warmly at her as she finished the butterbeer and opened another.

"What? Why'd you do that and what are you talking about?" he asked simply. She laughed as she took a big gulp.

"You asked me why I was flirting with you." she said simply. He smiled.

"You were flirting with me, because I was beautiful?" he asked in a girly voice. She smirked gulped the butterbeer then belched loudly.

"And, I get to be the guy today." she declared. He looked at her clearly trying not to laugh.

"Why do you get to be the guy?" he asked with an amused look on his face. She smiled.

"Because, I'm better than you at sports." she said burping again. "And I can do that louder than you." she said. He smiled as she took another swig of the butterbeer and put her feet on his lap. He then conjured a marker and started to draw something on her shoe.

"Hey!" she yelled. "I don't give a damn about the bloody shoes, but they were new." she whined. He laughed. "Well, at least show me what the hell you're doing." she said. He laughed and showed her the shoe. He had drawn a shield with an 'a' on it. "What in the bloody hell is that?" she asked. He laughed over how English she started to sound after only spending two summers separately and a few weeks there. Most people couldn't get an accent for years. Why did she have an accent after a while?

"That's my symbol. I drew it so that, whenever you're at Hogwarts wearing these, no dudes will try and push up on you. They'll see it and know that your Ares girl." he explained with a smile. Krysta blinked hard about three times.

"Wha?" she asked breathily. He looked scared.

"I was trying to ask you.. I was trying to be sweet. I…. Krys…….Will you dance with me?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him.

"Nah, I'm aight." she said as she laid back. She saw a pang of disappointment. She sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "I would like dace with you, but I cant dance. And, I'm too self conscious to try and learn. People will look at us. And I like to be heard, not seen. It has nothing to do with you." she rambled. He smiled warmly at her and offered his hand. She sighed, huffed mumbled, then took it. "I warned you." she said in a singsong voice. He didn't seem fazed. "And, I've got these hard heels." she said. He winced at the thought.

"Better take the shoes off." he said. She huffed then threw them on the chair. "Stand on my feet." he instructed. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Stand on my feet." he repeated. She sighed then did so. They swayed to "I'll Be" by Edwin McCaine.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of gallows of heartache that hangs from above

(Chorus)

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lay awake in my bed

You're my survivor, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

(Chorus)

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Turned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

(Chorus 2x)

She stood on his feet as he spun her around the dance floor. She had never danced with anyone.

At the dances that she had been forced to go to, she never acknowledged her dates. She just let them be. But she loved being with Ares. She hadn't even noticed that everyone was, in fact, staring at them. She couldn't help but feel that he loved her also. She had to say it. They walked back to their table. The dance was enough to take her out of her tipsy state.

"I just did something for you, how about you do something for me?" she asked. He laughed.

"Okay, anything for you." he said with a smile. She smiled.

"Anything?" she asked. He nodded then repeated himself,

"Anything." he said. She got up and held her hand. He took it. "Krys? What exactly are we doing?" he asked. She laughed.

"You'll see." she said. He couldn't help but love the mystery in her voice. They got to her room and she plopped on the couch. He laughed.

"I thought that you were supposed to walk me to my room." he said mocking disappointment. She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked getting up and turning her back to him. He had an amused look on his face once she turned back around. "One: What were you talking about? And Two: What was that look?" she asked. He feigned a sigh. "You will tell me." she said in a demanding voice.

"You wont like it." he stated in a singsong voice. She laughed.

"I promise, I wont try and kill you." she said earnestly. He laughed at how serious she was. "I wont, I promise." she said again. He sighed and walked up to her. He pushed her gently in the stomach and she landed gracefully on the couch. He sat down on the right of her, then scooted over closer and flung his arm over her shoulder.

"Number one: I thought you were supposed to walk me to the door because you were the guy today. And, I looked forward to you taking advantage of me." he said with a laugh. She laughed too. "Number two-" he said as he started to draw circles over her paw prints. His voice changed to a lower and husky voice that made chills go up her spine. "I was admiring your tattoo." he said. She let out a sound that she didn't recognize ever making. It was a cross between a sigh and a giggle. He laughed. "What was that sound you just made?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said frustrated.

"So, did you have fun tonight? Will this go in your book as #1 dates?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She didn't know why, but that brought a pang of anger to her. She just let herself speak, without thinking.

"What the hell Ares. If you want to tell me something, tell me something." she said. He sighed. "I know that you want to tell me something. I may not have or be able to use my powers no, but I'm not stupid." she said. He sighed again.

"I cant say." he said quietly. She raised her eyebrow at him. "No, I literally, cant say it. I've been trying for seven years. I cant say it." he said sitting down on the couch.

"Dude, I have a confession to make." she said. He looked up, she had a vision like this once. But it was Ron and Hermione. "I don't know, what the hell you're talking about." she said blatantly. She sighed and went to get something out of the desk. She came back with two pieces of paper. "But, if you cant say it" she said. "Here." she finished while throwing it at him. "Write it." she said. He smiled as she walked to a different room. Krysta, _Ares._

_Krys, I'm sorry about being an asshole. I'm just nervous._

Ares, there is absolutely no reason to be nervous. I'm just Krys. We've known each there for seven years. You know me better than anyone, except for Harry. What is it?

_You're not 'just Krys' in that dress._

Oh

_How about we talk for a while, before I tell you?_

Okay. Why did you go out with Ailen? You don't have to answer this.

_Its alright. I went out with Ailen for different reasons. But I remember a certain black haired girl telling me to give her a chance._

She wasn't a bitch then. For some reason, the day after your third week of going out she was so hostile. I was actually sad when we stopped talking. She was the only friend I had at school that was a girl.

_I know why that was._

Really? Why?

_We were hanging out and she asked me a question. I told her it was a private matter. She asked me if anyone knew, I said yes and that only one person knew about it. She asked me who and I said it was you. She started yelling at me, saying that as my girlfriend, I shouldn't hold secrets from her and share them with you._

I don't and do understand that at the same time. She must've felt like shit hearing that her 'boyfriend' has another girl to confide in. But, I'm just your friend.

_That's just it Krys. You were never 'just' my friend._

I know Ares. We're way closer than that, we're practically family.

_I don't think of you as family. I think of Jason as family. But not you._

Oh. Sorry, I just assumed that sinc-

She was cut off from writing when the door swung open. Ares stood there in the doorway. They stood there silent for a while. But Krysta finally broke the silence.

"I cant believe you don't consider me family. That actually hurts." she said in outrage. He laughed, then sighed.

"You really have no idea, do you?" he asked. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He was walking up to her. "What are you talking about? I don't get what?" she asked, more frustrated this time than confused. He was at her bed now. He focused on her lips and licked his. He cupped her face and leaned in, placing his lips gently on hers and caressing them. She squeaked inwardly and kissed him back, her hands pulling him closer as she put her arms around his neck. His hands snaked around her waist. After a moment he nibbled along her bottom lip, before he traced his tongue over it begging for entry. She pulled back. His eyes were still closed and he was still moving his lips. She laid back on her bed, with her hands behind her bed and smirked. He then realized what had happened, and she couldn't do anything but laugh at him. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She finally broke the tension but punching him in the arm and yelling, "What the hell was that!" He looked shocked and scared.

He waited a moment before he spoke. "You didn't want that?" he asked quietly, with his head down.

"No." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I needed it" she added after a moment of silence in a nonchalant manner. His head raised and he gave her a questioning look.

"You mean that you actually want to be with me?" he asked surprised. Her eyes bulged.

"Huh?" she asked non intelligently. "You want to be with me? This wasn't the alcohol taking affect on the hormones?" she asked in a ramble. He laughed.

"I've been in love with you for seven years and I didn't drink anything, you did." he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You loooo- You loooo? Huh?" she asked before feeling dizzy. She fanned herself. "Please don't tell me this, because, you want to get some." she said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"When do I ever get any?" he asked. Her eyebrow shot up skeptically. "No, just because I can, doesn't mean that I do. There has only ever been one girl for me. And any girl that threw herself at me, or wanted to be with me, I turned down, because they weren't you." he said simply, as he kicked back into the same position that she was in. She laughed.

"That's good, because I wasn't going to do it anyway." she said airily as she got up and went into the draw to get her pajamas. She went into the bathroom and came back in twenty minutes. She looked irresistible. She basically looked the same. She put her hair back to normal. Instead of tight curls, her long wavy spirals fell down to her mid back. She had on a t-shirt and boxers on. Her hair was in a messy bun/pony tail. She was playing with the elastic waist band of the boxers. That's when he knew.

"Krys?" he asked tentatively as she plopped down next to him and snuggled into his chest. She looked up into his eyes when he called her. He saw the flecks of blue in her light brown eyes. He started to stroke her hair unconsciously. He definitely had to say it. "I-I lo." he started stammering then stopped. He looked deeper into her eyes and knew he could say it for certain. "I love you." he said softly yet confidently. She gasped, then relaxed as he kissed her on the forehead. She still hadn't said anything. "Um, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same. It's completely okay." he said quickly. He gently lifted her off of him, got up and started to walk away. She jumped up and stood in front of him.

"I feel the same." she said nonchalantly, pushing him until he hit the wall. When she had him trapped, he picked her up so that her back was to the wall. He leaned down and kissed her gently. The kiss suddenly turned rough and heated. She gently grazed his bottom lip then traced her tongue over it. He instantly responded , letting her tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues danced as Ares lifted Krysta up and held her closer, not ever breaking the kiss. Krysta wrapped her legs around Ares confidently. They broke apart after they could no longer go without oxygen. She leaned down near his ear and whispered "Do you want me?" His breath hitched in his throat. Her tongue flicked his earlobe, before she bit it. "Do you?" she whispered again. He nodded mindlessly. She kissed the scar that he was always self conscious about. She kissed it multiple times. She finally stopped and whispered, "I love that scar." She then started tracing kisses along his jaw and moved down to his neck. She bit on a piece of sensitive flesh. His breathing became heavy. "Sit down." she whispered. He did so. "Ooh I forgot to lotion." she said jumping off of him. She ran to her dresser and got a tube off of it. She started to lotion her legs and her arms. She then pulled the elastic of her boxers from her body and put lotion on parts that were covered by her boxers. When she pulled the boxers up, he noticed something.

"Krys, what was that?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"What was what?" she asked. He pointed to the area where he saw the marks.

"What were those marks? I saw some marks or a mark on the your right. What were they?" he asked her. He saw her eyes bulge and she started to chuckle nervously. Then she hid her face.

"You saw that?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, but, I don't know what it was. What was it, and can I see it?" he asked tentatively. She laughed, then looked down.

"I don't think that my fathers, Sirius and Joshua, or that my brothers, Harry, Jason and Ron, would approve of a boy, who has a thing for me, seeing one of my body marks." she said. He laughed. "However, even if Harry will know as soon as he sees me, and my father Sirius is watching us right now, they aren't here to stop me." she said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Don't this of me as a different person." she said as she revealed the piece of skin that he was referring to. He smiled as soon as he saw it. She quickly covered up the tattoo. "Can you lotion my back?" she asked him. As soon as she finished her sentence his mouth hung open. "Ares, what's wrong?" she asked as soon as his mouth dropped. He shook out of it.

"Are you serious?" he asked her with a dreamy voice. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked. He smiled.

"I never thought that you'd feel the same way about me as I do you. I guess, I've been waiting for you to tell me something that would break this apart." he said. "But, uh huh. I'll lotion your back." he added, going back to his dreamy voice. He laughed as she noticed his mouth hang open. She threw the lotion at him and lay on her stomach. He sat on her legs. He tentatively pulled up her shirt to reveal her lower back. The tattoo on her lower back made his breath hitch. Stars spelled out the name 'Andromeda'. He started to lotion the tattooed area first. He noticed her stiffen up as soon as he started on the tattoo. "I never knew you loved the name that much." he said. She relaxed then laughed.

"I always knew that the constellation and the name, meant something to me. So, how much do you like my back tattoos?" she asked as she felt him tracing the name gently. He laughed.

"Tattoos? As in, more than one?" he asked. She laughed.

"The one on my shoulder counts also. It is technically on my back. You don't see it if your standing in front of me." she said. He laughed.

"I love all of your tattoos. You got all of them, because they were important to you. But, what do they all mean? I know that they have some deep meaning." he said. She sighed.

"They all have something to do with the life I've never known. Like that tattoo on my hip, the one I just showed you. It's a golden apple that says 'for the fairest'. My mothers name was Eris." she said. He laughed.

"That is incredible. Eris, as in the goddess of discord. The goddess that threw the golden apple and started the Trojan war, because she wasn't invited to a wedding. And what about the paw prints on your shoulder?" he asked. She laughed.

"My father. That's why Harry calls me 'Padfoot'. That was my fathers nickname. He, Harry's dad, Professor Moony, and the bastard that betrayed them all, were best friends. My dad was Padfoot, Harry's dad was Prongs, and Professor Lupin was Moony. My dad was an illegal animagus, and his form was a dog, like my patronus. What makes me more proud of them, is that they became illegal animagi, when they were like thirteen. So, I got paw prints." she said. He smiled then pulled her shirt up higher. Because she didn't have a bra on, his breathing became hitched again, she noticed this. "Are you nervous? Because, you shouldn't be. I _am just _Krystathaili. Or even better, I _am just_ Krys." she said. He laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Again with this. How many times do I have to tell you. You were never _just_ Krys. You were Krystathaili Rodriguez, the girl that I could never keep my mind off of. When I first started puberty, I paid Jason not to tell anyone that my first wet dream was about y-." he started to fake cough. "I'm sorry, that was uncomfortable. I just want you to know that I've always loved you. I never wanted anyone else. Any girl I ever dated, I compared to you and they were nothing to me." he said. She smiled then the smile faded, when she realized something.

"Ares, what are we going to do when I have to go back to school?" she asked sadly. He kissed her back. She turned over so that she was facing him. "Does that actually solve anything?" she asked. He pointed to her torso and refused to look. Her shirt was twisted horrible, and if

it were disheveled and twisted any worse, it would've revealed parts of her that were usually covered by clothing. She fixed her shirt and laughed when his breathing went back to normal. "What are we going to do when I get back to school?" she asked. He sighed then kissed her nose.

"If you love me and I love you, this'll work. No matter where we are." he said. "I love you." he said. She smiled.

"I feel the same." she replied. He raised his eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Why do you say that? Why don't you say 'I love you too'?" he asked.

"I've never been able to. I've only said it to my dad. I know how I feel, but I cant say the words." she said. "I'm sorry. I honestly do feel that way. I just cant say it." she said with tears brimming her eyes. He kissed her eyelids.

"Don't cry." he said softly. That made her cry harder.

"I want to say it. But I cant! I want you to know how I feel about you. My powers are drained because I cant say it! Why cant I say it?" she yelled. As soon as she said that, disappointment and hurt clouded his eyes.

"You weren't going to come back, were you?" he asked softly as he got off of her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I wasn't." she said softly.

"Why exactly did you come back?" he asked softly as ever.

"To tell you how I feel." she replied in a tone that matched his.

"Because you wanted to, or because of your powers?" he asked.

"I didn't come back for the powers and I didn't want to tell you." she said, her voice cracking.

"You're only here to get your powers back. You don't have to lie to me and act like you want me, because I don't need it! I can honestly look you in the eye and tell you that I love you! The fact that you cant even look away and say it, shows just how much you mean it. I cant belie-"

"You have got to be kidding me. If I were only here to get my powers back, I would've said it like it was nothing, then left. It not easy for me. You should know that if I was manipulative, power hungry and cold, it'd have been the easiest thing in the world for me to say. Because if I were that manipulative, cold, power hungry bitch that you're making me out to be, lying would be easier than telling the truth. You know damn well why I wasn't going to come back and tell you. It may be my fault, but I am not the only one to blame." she hadn't even noticed, but she was now standing and tears were running down her face. "Why you would think after seven years of being my friend that I would or _could_ do something like that to _you_, is killing me more than you will ever know." she said in a voice that was shaky.

"THEN WHY- why weren't you going to come back?" he asked, calming down.

"You were killing me. I knew that you were with her, and I knew my place. When my dad told me that I had to go to Hogwarts- I knew that I had to, and I embraced it. Because if I didn't- watching you with her, made me crazy. The way you always flaunted her around, and acted like you were happy. I knew that I could never- so I let it go! What the hell was I supposed to do! I couldn't bare it." she said in a shaky voice.

"I didn't want to be with her, I wanted to be with you! Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled.

"Be that as it may, I didn't know. Did you think it was easy for me to see you with her? I was head over heels in loooo- with you, and she knew. So she thought it best to make my life a living hell, by telling me and showing me things that she knew I didn't want to see or hear. Whispering in your ear whenever I was around, kissing you whenever she felt like it, and keeping me the hell away from you. I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to. Ever since you told her that you can tell me everything, I was never alone with you. And I honestly didn't think that you wanted me to be. You tell me, now, what exactly I was supposed to do?" she said with her voice shaking more than ever.

"I was trying to make you jealous." he said.

"And I was trying to see how you felt about me. You seemed happy, and I want you to be happy. If she was making you happy, then she was making me happy. I wasn't about to break it up, if she was making you happy. That wasn't my place. I knew in my heart, that I could never make you as happy as she seemed to make you." she said.

"The thought of you made me happy." he said.

"How? You can have anyone." she said. He looked confused.

"This cannot be what this is about. I don't want anyone, I want **you**. I love **you**. I want to be with **you**. I need **you**. What is this really about, because this argument seems to be about a dozen things?" he asked her. She looked down.

"I didn't know what was going to happen if I told you. I didn't want to read too much into little things. I was afraid that I'd ruin our friendship. And, I did that anyway. I'm sorry." she said whimpering.

He started walking towards the door, but stopped to say something. "I cant even begin to explain the feeling that I got when we kissed. That was what I thought of as the second best moments of my life. I thought that you felt the same way. And that maybe, I found someone that's seen me at my worse and doesn't like me for my status and popularity. I actually felt that maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard at being happy. Nothing will ever kill me inside as much as your response to that same experience." he said before opening the door. She had tears running down her face.

"Ares don't leave, please. Please, don't leave." she cried. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Why not?" he asked coldly.

"I looo-. I looo-" she tried to say as he walked through the door. "I love you." she cried. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and went back to her room.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. She smiled then ran and jumped on him.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear. She felt him smile.

"I love you too." he said. She jumped off of him, blushing a crazy red and laughing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" he asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"My powers came back instantly." she said. He still looked confused. "I can hear and see everything that you're thinking." she said simply. His eyes bulged.

"I-I-I-I'm s- I'm sorry." he stuttered. She smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"Really, you don't want to see?" she asked slyly. His eyes bulged some more.

"You really do and you would let me?" he asked disbelieving. She smiled and shrugged.

"I guess, if you really wanted to see the other one, I could let you. All you have to do is ask." she said simply. He shook his head after blinking multiple times.

"Okay. Hypothetically, if I asked you to see it, would you say yes." he asked. She laughed at him.

"I just said that if you wanted to see it, I would let you see it. Although, this is the one that no one else has seen." she said simply.

"Where is it?" he asked carefully. She lifted her shirt so that her navel was visible. He gaped. "I know, its girly. Navel ring, with a tattoo around it. Yes, I am going to get more tattoos. I have to get something to represent Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily. Please stop staring." she said. He just gaped. "Oh, thank you. Sexy, really?" she asked. She then got tired of him staring at her like that and walked up to him and started to nuzzle his neck. She waited until he groaned to pull away. "Did you know, that those images of me in your head are completely inappropriate?" she asked.

"How could I not? You have seen you, right?" he asked. She laughed.

"I try hard not to look." she said. He looked at her and licked his lips.

"Me too." he said. She laughed and looked up at him.

"You're pretty." she said. He had an amused look on his face. "C'mon I'm gonna walk you to your room. I wouldn't want anyone, taking advantage of you." she said as she rummaged through her clothes. She pulled out her pants and pulled them on.

"So, you take me back to the room, attempt getting into my pants, then drop me off like I'm some cheap slut?" he asked in a high pitched girly voice. She broke out into laughter as soon as he'd finished. "No, but seriously. I don't get to spend the night?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Do you really want to face the wrath of Harry Potter?" she asked. "Because, I am his little sister and he loves me." she said with a look.

"Anything to wake up next to you, Krys." he said with a smile. She never thought that cheesy lines like that could make her melt.

"Oh my God. That was so cheesy." she said with a laugh. "But… I would love to spend the night with you. And since I get to be the guy tonight. I'd put pillows between us, to protect your innocence." she said jokingly. He laughed, then calmed down into a smile.

"As long as its with you." he said, going into the corner of her room and pulling out a duffle bag. She looked at him suspiciously. He looked at her questioningly. "Don't you have, Professor X powers?" he asked her with a smile. She laughed.

"I love X-Men." she said enthusiastically. Then she snapped back to reality. "Yes, but I don't want to invade your personal thoughts. Unless I'm sure you're hiding something. Then- screw morals." she said. He laughed.

"Thank you. That'll make it a lot easier to surprise you with things." he said, setting up blankets on the floor. She smiled, but then her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell?" she asked. "You planned this?" she asked. He laughed.

"No, I _hoped_ for it. Worse case scenario, you'd have laughed in my face and told me I was crazy for thinking you loved me back. Best case scenario; this." he said simply. She laughed and walked up to him once he was done. She lay down next to him.

"This is the best case scenario?" she asked him. He nodded. "So, sex isn't?" she asked. He laughed.

"Why do you think the worst of me? I don't want to have sex with you. And, I'm still a virgin." he said. She laughed.

"You dint want to have sex with me? Should I be mildly insulted or completely insulted?" she asked, with an amused look on her face. He laughed.

"Not yet, at least. I have been saving myself for you." he said simply. She looked highly amused.

"Are you still completely innocent? Like, say, you were in a situation where if you weren't a virgin, you would die. Would you die, would you get as sick as you could possibly get, without dying, or would you be left completely unharmed?" she asked with a smirk. He laughed. "Just remember, three months ago, you could've said that this wasn't my business, but now, it is my business." she said, sternly. He laughed.

"I would be left completely unharmed. I told you, none of those girls ever compared to you. So, I left them alone and waited." he said simply. "You are the only one I want to be with." he added.

"Oh really? Sounds like you have a thing for me. Finish telling me about you paying Jason." she said. He chuckled.

"You need help." he said jokingly. She feigned hurt.

"I'm not going to pretend that that didn't hurt. I just want to know what the dream was about and shit like that. Must you be so judgmental." she said in mock hurt. He laughed.

"Okay, this is one of the only things that I kept from you. You are usually my confidante. In the dream, you w-." he started, but Krysta rolled over and ended up on top of him. She started kissing his neck. "Yes- you were doing that." he said squeakily. Krysta laughed and continued by biting down on a sensitive piece of flesh. His breath hitched as she traced kisses back up to his ear, then his jaw, eventually ending up at the mouth. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. She then grazed his bottom lip. He let her tongue enter his mouth. The tongues wrestled to gain dominance. She finally pulled back and started pulling off his jacket. Then she stopped altogether, breathing heavily before she spoke.

"Still don't want to have sex with me?" she asked with a smirk. He spoke once the shock wore off.

"Actually, I don't. I'm waiting until someone better comes along." he said laughing. She laughed with him.

"That's how the dream started. And that's not how the dream ended, but, I don't want to take advantage. Dude, you're cute. And… I love you." she said getting up and plopping on her bed.

"That's it?" he asked. She laughed.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? I did that to bring back good memories and to make you realize how much you actually want me." she said laughing. Ares chuckled.

"Those dreams depressed me." he said simply. She laughed. "They made me miserable."

"May I ask why?" she asked. He laughed and climbed up to her bed.

"That's when I thought you were a lesbian." he stated simply. She choked on air.

"I cant even process that. Is that the only reason that the dreams made you miserable?" she asked.

"It was just a suspicion. But, I hated those dreams, because you were like the perfect person. You were smart, cute, spunky yet shy, you were just perfect. You had no problem doing stupid and immature things. And I never thought it'd come true." he explained. She laughed, he looked at her confused.

"Oh, you are so cute. You're gonna ruin me. You'll turn me into a sappy girl." she said laughing.

"I would never. So when did you fall in love with me?" he asked. She laughed.

"I don't wish to disclose that information, And yes you will, I have already worn a dress, danced, made out with you, and cried, all in one night." she said with a laugh. He started to tickle her. After a few kisses and tickling torture, she gave up. "You didn't even tell me when you fell in love with me. You just told me the day that I controlled your manhood." she said with a laugh. He looked at her with a pout. She was defeated. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you wont like it." she said simply. He shrugged. "Okay, so you're sure. It was the day that you fell off your broom, in second year. The truth is that I originally had a crush on Jason. Then I slowly started to like and eventually love you. While Jason, reminded me of a big brother, you didn't. I told myself it was a crush, but a lot of things have ruled against that. What about you?" she asked him. He laughed.

"You liked Jason? That is rich. Now, I have blackmail." he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Ares, even if I didn't have the powers, I still have many embarrassing secrets on you." she said laughing. He grinned.

"But you wouldn't do that to me. Because you love me." he explained. She raised her eyebrow. "Okay, you would do that to me. But you will not." he amended. She laughed.

"Whatever. But still, when? When did you realize that you couldn't live without me?" she asked dramatically. He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Which time?" he asked softly. "When I realized that I was in love with you, originally, was our first dinner here." he said. "You didn't eat anything, until the desserts came up. And I knew, I loved you then." he said. She laughed. "I still wonder why you don't have cavities." he said tickling her. He straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. He leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss easily turned rough when he nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned and parted her lips more so that his tongue could explore her mouth. They rolled over many times, not once breaking the kiss. He used one hand to pull her closer and another hand to run through her hair. She moaned as he pulled her closer. They finally broke apart, needing the air more than anything. He wasted no time moving down to her neck. His teeth and lips grazed her collarbone then he moved up and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck, so that she gasped suddenly. After he heard a moan from her he pulled himself away and whimpered. She started pulling off his shirt, he stopped her. He looked at her, her hair was a mess, her lips were bruised and swollen, and she had a bite mark on her neck, yet she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"Oh, it's okay. I kind of feel the same way. I know that I want it to be you, but, we should wait. And, Harry, Ginny and Jason will be coming any minute." she said. He just smiled at her. "What? I never said that I would **stop** reading your mind. I said that I shouldn't be I your personal business like that, but if I want to know something, I'm gonna tap in. So, do you want to play a game?" she asked him after explaining herself. He

"You're pretty." he said simply. She laughed.

"Right now, I highly doubt that. But since you feel that way, I guess you wont mind, doing what I want you to do." she said. He laughed. "I want to play the game nervous." she said. As soon as she said thing he groaned. "Why no- Ooh. I get it. Ailen tried to rape you with this game, didn't she?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're a terrible girlfriend." he said in mock anger as he feigned a glare at her. She laughed.

"I'm not your girlfriend. You never actually asked me out and I never actually agreed to anything, **_darling_**." she said. Ares just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He then started to take off his clothes until all he was wearing were his boxers and a t-shirt. Every piece of clothing that he took off made Krysta blush, and each time he saw it, he ignored it. He then folded his clothes and started to walk into the common room. She froze him and walked in front of him. When she unfroze him he yelped. "Where are you going?" she asked. He shrugged. "What the hell is this about?" she asked him. He shrugged again. "Oh, really. In case you haven't noticed, I'm leaving in a few days, so I think th-. No, I _know_ that its best that you start talking, _now._" she said in a bone chilling voice.

"You're not my girlfriend. You have no control of me." he stated simply. If the moment didn't seem so serious, the way that Krysta contorted her face would've made him, laugh.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? I was about to have s-. I cant even process what you just said to me." she said. He huffed.

"You said you weren't my girlfriend." he said stubbornly. She started laughing hysterically. "Why are you laughing?" he asked her.

"I thought it was a given. Girls like m-. Fuck it. I cant speak for anyone, but I know, _I _know that I've only kissed one person like that. And all those times have been you. The only other time that I have ever kissed anyone on the lips was a peck. And I was trying to get over you. That dude that I started going out with. I went out with for a month and never kissed him anywhere. So please tell me that I wasn't just joking, you TREMENDOUS IDIOT!" she yelled. He looked down.

"I was your first _kiss_?" he asked. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then again and again, until she finally spoke.

"Is that all that you've gotten from this? Because, if it has then I'll tell you what else you were first to. I've never been able to say 'I like you' to anyone. Ares, I like you. I've never been able to say 'I love you' to anyone, but my dad. Ares, I love you. I've only willingly kissed two people, in my life. Those people were you, and Seamus. You are the only person to see any part of my body, when I wasn't against my free will. You are one of the only people that I've showed my tattoo's to. You've seen all of them. Need I say more?" she asked in an evil tone. She had a look in her eye that made him want to crawl in a corner.

"I love you." he said softly. He then went over to his pants pocket. When he came back he got on one knee and had a medium sized velvet box in his hands. "I knew that tension would make this moment worth remembering. Though, I was hoping that I could do it in the common room. But, I love the feisty attitude, it makes you look a lot sexier. I knew that you'd say that I didn't ask you. So, I decided that this would be a good way to break into one of our passionate arguments. Krystathaili Andromeda Natalia Rodriguez Black, I love you. And that's a really weird thing for me to accept, because, you complete me. And what would a person be, without their other half. Um- Krys… W- w- what I'm trying to ask you is if you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, ending the last part completely nervous and stammering. She smiled, but shook her head 'no'. "No?" he asked, clearly hurt.

"Well not always. I've read your mind and you've been planning our wedding for years now. But, on that note-" she said lifting him up while and biting her lip. "I would love to be your girlfriend. I'll set the appointment for my name to be tattooed on your ass, for Saturday." she finished, joking on the last part.

"I don't know if this is demeaning or anything, all I know is that I asked for help and this is what they gave me." he said, opening the velvet box to reveal the necklace. It was a gold and white gold name chain. But instead of Krysta's name, it had the words, "Ares Girl" The chain was double plated. One side plated with gold, the other side plated with white gold. "Do you like it, because if you don't I can always get you something else." he said in a rush, nervously.

"You're branding me? Do, I look like cattle to you?" she asked in a mock harsh tone. He didn't get the mock and he started to look sad and disappointed. "And, unlike the shoes, I'll always be able to wear it. Ares, baby, I love it and I love you. But I have something to give you too." she finished, taking her name chain off of her neck. She put it Ares hand. "This way, when any of these bitches in here, try and press on you. They'll know, that you belong to me." she said. He mock glared at her. "You know its true." she said with a wink. He put the chain on her, then put hers on him. When he was done, she jumped on his back. "Is this why you would never let Ailen on your back? Because, you always give me piggy back rides?" she asked him.

"Of course. Every part of me belongs to you." he responded. She laughed and started on his neck from behind as he walked up to the bed and plopped her down. "So, will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked as she stood up on the bed. He turned to face her and she jumped on him from the front. She wrapped her legs around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. "Is that a yes?" he asked. She traveled an inch down from his ear and bit down. His pulse quickened as soon as she did that. She then traveled up to his ear and bit the lobe. The then stopped and he plopped her down on the common room couch. As soon as that happened Harry Ginny and Jason walked through the door.

"Hey guys." said Krysta, crossing her legs.

"Hey Padfoot. Hey Ares. Padfoot, good look tonight, especially the dancing." said Harry smirking, knowingly.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Krysta. Jason laughed. "You don't want to have sex with her, because you like her. You only danced with her tonight? Jason, since when can you remain with one girl, that wasn't me, for more than one hour?" asked Krysta. Jason looked at her confused, Harry looked pleased, and Ginny looked shocked.

"I'm guessing you did what you had to do." said Ginny. Krysta smiled.

"Yeah, but, we came to an understanding. I'm staying here." she said.

"WHAT?" yelled the whole room except for her. She just laughed.

"Harry, you can read my mind, you should've known better. I don't know what'll happen, but- why don't you ask him." said Krysta. Jason still looked confused.

"Krysta had to come here to tell Ares that she was in love with him or else, she probably would've died. McGonagall didn't tell her that her life was in danger, because she didn't want to pressure it. But, she was. Anyway, Ares Jason, do you guys want to come to England on Christmas?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll start working on my mom now. She's crazy when it comes to people on Christmas." said Ares.

"Same here. I always go to Ares house anyway." he said simply.

"Great then, it's closed." said Harry.

"I'm tired. Me and Ginny are going to have a sleepover, right Ginny?" asked Krysta. Ginny nodded.

"Right, Krysta." she said. Krysta smiled and pulled Ginny to her room.

"I told you." said Ginny simply as they got into Krysta's room. Krysta just plopped on her bed.

"I know. I almost had sex with him." she said simply. Ginny plopped on the bed next to her.

"I could tell. Those hickeys on your necks, and the fact that he couldn't stop looking at you. What are we going to do about Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny. Krysta sighed.

"Ginny, I don't know how to tell you this, but we need to let Ron and Hermione sort out their problems, and hope that it works out in the end." said Krysta, knowingly.

"Whatever." said Ginny.

"Come in." Krysta yelled before the door even knocked. Harry came through the door.

"Padfoot, can I have Ginny for the night?" asked Harry. Krysta nodded then gave Harry a thumbs up, for good luck.

"Ginny, get the hell out of my room." said Krysta with a laugh. Ginny laughed also, but got up to follow Harry. Two minutes after they left there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she said as soon as the first knock, sounded. In walked Ares.

"Hi." he said casually. She smiled.

"Hello. You know, since we've made out, we probably shouldn't walk around each other like this." she said gesturing to their boxers. He laughed and lay down next to her. "But, then again, what do I know?" she asked jokingly. He kissed her cheek.

"I don't know, the weather, what people are thinking, the future, the past, the present. You know everything." he said simply. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I also knew that you would say that, but, I love you enough to leave it alone. Anyway, I love the chain. You're right, I am your girl." she said getting both of them under the covers and flicking the lights off.

"You going to sleep?" he asked her, in an innocent voice. She laughed.

"Damn straight." she replied.

"I thought you loved me." he said in a voice equally as cute as the last.

"I love you and would love nothing more that to stay up all night talking to you, but, I wont. Good night." she said, turning her back to him. He laughed then kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, darling." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

The rest of the week consisted of the same things. Ares and Krysta basically had the same relationship that they had while friends, except now they knew. The next day he took her to the Room of Requirements and they spent the whole day together. They did the same thing for the rest of the week, until her last full day.

"Krys, do you want to do anything in particular today?" he asked her. She looked at him and laughed.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Does that mean whipping your ass in muggle sports? Does it mean spending the entire day with you? Or does that mean, having some dinner?" she asked. He laughed at her then kissed her cheek.

"I know, that's why I love you, I don't have to do any cheesy bullshit. But somehow, that makes me want to do cheesy bullshit for you, so, I guess you'll have to wear something nice. Because, we're having dinner." he said. She feigned a squeal then jumped on him.

"Really, will it have my favorite flowers, my favorite anorexic food and romantic music?" she asked in mock excitement. She laughed the kissed her cheek again.

"Yes." he said simply. She hopped off of him and raised her eyebrow. "You look sexy when you do that." he said leaning to kiss her, but she only pecked him on the cheek. He looked at her with a pout.

"I don't want to have a cheesy dinner tonight." she said simply. He laughed. "What?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. He tried his hardest to not laugh harder, but the look in her eye was tempting him.

"It wont be cheesy." he said. "It'll be, nice. I guarantee that you'll like it, because, you'll be with me." he said softly. She laughed, then realized that he was right, she didn't care what she was doing, as long as she was with him.

"I cannot believe that you just used that line on me. You are so lucky that it's true. Otherwise, I might just have to beat your ass." she said. He smiled, then kissed her cheek.

"I don't appreciate you bossing me around." he said, with a pout. She laughed then nudged him. "I don't." he said continuing with the pout. She stopped and turned to him, raising her eyebrow skeptically. She pushed him until he hit a wall.

"You don't like it when I do that?" she said, looking at him. "Or this?" she continued, then pulled him down and kissed him gently. The kiss then heated up from her nibbling on his bottom lip. He groaned as she pressed her body up against his, pushing herself as close as possible. Their tongues battled for dominance. When she won, she pulled away grazing his bottom lip as she did. He whimpered. "I'm sorry, I had no idea how you felt about me doing that. Now I know, I will never do that again." she said, walking away. He pulled her back to face him.

"You are evil." he said simply. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips once more. "I love you." he said breathlessly.

"I thought so." she said simply. "So, what time is this cheesy dinner?" she asked with a smile on her face. He laughed.

"Krys, right now its 7oclock. Dinner is a 8oclock. Go get ready please." he said shoving her into her room. "And remember, this is a date, I suggest you choose your own clothes instead of the charm. The new stuff that Ginny got you is in the drawer. I think I'll keep it when you leave, so that you're not dressing up for any other boys." he said, jokingly as he left the room. She looked in the drawer at the selection that she had. If she wasn't so self conscious she would've liked the things that Ginny picked out for her. Krysta finally picked out the best thing that she could find. She picked out a black jeans skirt, that reached mid thigh, and was nice fitting, with a white camisole and white ballet slippers. She decided to straighten her hair and put on lip gloss, like she always did, but she surprised herself with what she did. She had never felt the need for make-up, she never felt the need to do any of this for dates, but here she was, doing this by herself. She wanted to do this for Ares. She put on black eye shadow over her eyelids. She always felt that eye shadow gave the most dull eyes, mystery. She put on the Andromeda constellation necklace that he gave her and turned it into a bracelet for the night, along with studded earrings for all of her piercing except for the bar earring, they were all white gold. The chain that Ares gave her on her neck. Before she knew it, it was actually time for her to go and meet him. She walked out into her common room and sat on the couch. She could feel his presence, she turned around to look for him. There he was in the corner, holding a single white stargazer lily. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. She noticed he was grinning like an idiot, when she stood up, to reveal her semi short skirt. "You look horrible." he said, looking deep in her eyes. She smiled and nodded. She noticed that he had on a simple black button up and black slacks. But to her, he looked simply irresistible.

"So do you, and I wont miss looking at you at all." she said with a sad smile. She suddenly perked up. "So… did you ever think us going out would be awkward?" she asked. He laughed. "You don't find this awkward?" she asked.

"Nope, it's always been a hobby of mine to look at you." he said. She laughed.

"Some people call that stalking." she said with a hint of a smile on her lips. She then walked up to him and kissed him in the neck. "Don't worry, I was your stalker too." she said. He laughed. "Hey, I can admit it. You're still staring at me, and we have yet to start walking." she said. He snapped out of his reverie.

"Yeah." he said offering her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. She looked at it, then him, until she finally accepted it and walking along the way to their destination.

"This is….odd? No- I can hear your thoughts. Don't get me wrong, anything that has anything to do with you, I- I would go to the end of the world with you, or for you. If this was before 1492, I would walk off the end of the flat earth for you, so don't think that I wont like it. I will, no matter what it is. I'm just saying, I never thought that I'd get to do this with you. I always thought that I'd, be the person that you asked- Oh we're here." she finished abruptly. He was watching her the whole time that they walked. The amused look never left his face. When the door finally appeared, they were both shocked, but surprisingly, pleased. The room appeared as a moonlit lakeside. The lake was completely clear and had orchids floating in the water. The path going down to the table had all different types of white lilies. Everyone and no one knew that Krysta's favorite flowers were lilies. Her two absolute favorites were Calla lilies and Stargazer lilies. Even Krysta couldn't help but think that this was amazing, because she had horrible allergies and wasn't showing any signs of them at all. As they started walking the path her breathing started to get complicated. She knew that she was excited and shocked, but she didn't know how deep the shock actually was. When they reached the table he pulled out her chair for her, she was still trying to get over the shock. He noticed her reaction and had a grin on his face through the entire thing.

"What were you saying before we got here?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh, well, I always thought that I'd just be your friend. I always thought that I'd be the girl you went to if you ever got into trouble. Or, that I was the girl that you'd ask for ideas, when it came to proposing to your girlfriend. Or even the wedding, to your fiancé. I never thought that I'd be the girl you got nervous about." she said. He smiled and winked.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that you love me back, and when I finally did, I thought I was going to faint. You were and always will be the girl I get nervous about." he said softly. Krysta didn't even notice this, until he walked over to her side of the table and wiped them away, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Wow. I never thought that I'd cry. I want you to know, that I absolutely love this." she said. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look good." she said. He laughed.

"I forgot to compliment you on how great you look also. You look-" he said, but was interrupted.

"When you were catching flies, I kind of got the idea." she said laughing. "But thank you." she finished after she calmed down. "So, what made you want to come here on my last night?" she asked. He smiled and pointed to the sky. She could see the shapes of a dog, a stag, a lily, a werewolf, a lightening bolt, an apple, a shield, a J, an Otter, an R, a G and a heart in the sky.

"I don't exactly know, what they all mean, but I was hoping that you could tell me." he said softly. She smiled and noticed that she had ore tears in her eyes.

"You are going to turn me into a regular girl. And what is worse, is that I don't mind." she said in mock anger. He laughed.

"I don't ever want you to change, I just like how you look in that skirt and the shirt. You'll always be Krys, then sometimes you'll be _Krystathaili._" he said, somewhat stressing her name. She laughed.

"I will never change, I kinda just wanted to see your mouth hang open." she said, winking. "Um, all of the shapes the stars are making are important to me. The dog, is my birthfathers animagus form. The heart, is for my father, because, he's the man who took care of me and I love him. The apple, is my birth mom, the apple from Eris. The stag is Uncle Prongs animagus form. The lily is for Aunt Lily. The 'R' is for Ron, Harry's best friend, my other cousin and he's also like a brother to me. The otter is for Hermione. The 'G' is for Ginny. The 'J' is for Jason. The lightening bolt is for Harry. The shield is for you. And, do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked carefully for the last.

"I promise. Any secret of yours is a secret of mine." he said. She smiled at the look of sincerity in his eyes.

"The werewolf is for Professor Moony. That is also a reason that I'm proud of my dad for having been an animagus. He and Uncle Prongs, did it to help Uncle or Professor Moony. He was attacked as a child, the werewolf did it maliciously. I remember from a dream, having helped Harry kill the werewolf. Professor Moony is also like a father to us." she said softly. Jason kissed her.

"Do you know if you are anything like your mother was like you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Professor Moony says that my mom, was a tomboy, but my dad had a thing for her anyway. But when she lost a bet, she had to wear a skirt and tighter robes for a week." she said with a laugh. He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I could go for cake." she said. He laughed and shook his head 'no'.

"Food." he said. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I love you and that look is killing me, but, food then dessert. Knowing you, you will only nibble then pig out at the dessert session." he said with a smile as chocolate cake and sweets came on the table. "You are lucky that today is the last time that we'll be seeing each other until Christmas." he said smiling. She took up a piece of chocolate cake and walked over to him. She straddled him and pressed the cake up to his lips. Chocolate smearing his lips. She licked her lips, then licked the chocolate cake off of his lips.

"Maybe we should eat actual food now." she said, teasing him with a smirk.

"I love you and I'm gonna miss you." he said with a pout. She smiled and a tear glided down a cheek. He wiped it away.

"I don't want to leave you for the pretty girls to take advantage of when I leave." she said with a sad smile. He laughed and kissed her nose. He then pulled out the name chain that Krysta gave him and kissed it.

"I'm yours." he said simply. She smiled and did the same, pulling out the chain that Ares gave her and kissing it.

"I've always been yours." she said. "Maybe I should get it tattooed." she said jokingly. They laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yeah, anything." she said

"If you're from England and both of your parents are both English or white, why are you tan- or not tan, but, you're not pale, at least, your somewhat tan all year around. Why is that?" he asked. She laughed.

"My mom was mixed, she was actually Hispanic and English. She was a pureblood, because her moms dad went to that school in the Dominican Republic and her moms mom, went to the school in Puerto Rico. I honestly don't know, but instead of a light milky color, I have a pale light tan color, with freckles. So, I am in fact English and Hispanic. I actually know that my mom could speak Spanish fluently, like I can. And, Ares, we're in California, its always sunny here." she said finishing with a laugh. He laughed too.

"Not my fault, that I want to know." he said defensively. "Did you tell your father about any of this?" he asked her. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh- I completely forgot about my dad. When I tell him, he's going to be shocked." she said, while trying to get off of his lap. He pulled her back.

"No. I'm not ready to let go of you." he said softly. She smiled.

"You thought up the one thing in the world that was romantic, sexy, and just me. I love you for it. Are you going to write to me everyday?" she asked. He smiled.

"I will." he said simply. "Are you going to write me everyday?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." she said simply. "I will see you for Christmas and summer break, right?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I will do everything in my power to be with you any moment that I can. But, what'll happen when we leave school?" he asked. She smiled.

"I don't know. Will you move to England with me?" she asked tentatively. He smiled.

"Are you asking me to move in with you? Are you being the guy again?" he asked her jokingly and completely serious at the same time. She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes. I want you with me and I would stay here, but I need to be there because I need to be with Harry. But I also need to be with you. Harry is my brother, but you're my love. What am I going to do?" she said with tears brimming her eyes. "What happens here stays here, okay?" she asked, quickly. He laughed then kissed her nose.

"I want to be with you wherever you are. And I like Harry and Ginny, I'm sure I'll like the others. So yeah, once we're out of school, I'll move in with you. But is that, once we get jobs and stuff or is that something else?" he asked. She laughed.

"Okay, we'll go to Auror training, then we'll move in together once we get jobs." she said. He laughed.

"You still want to be an auror. I thought you wanted to play soccer." he said. She laughed.

"I love soccer, but I love kicking ass, so much more." she said with a smirk. He laughed

"But, you get to kick ass in soccer also. You actually get to kick ass in everything that you do." he said laughing. She smiled.

"Thank you. Do you still want to be an auror?" she asked. He laughed.

"I've always wanted to be an auror." he said with a laugh. "Do you want to leave?" he asked her.

"Do you?" she asked. He nodded. "Good, me neither." she said simply. "Is your mom mad at me?" she asked after a while of silence. He laughed.

"Yes, she said that you don't love her anymore, because you didn't come to see her. She says that you haven't visited her in years and that she doesn't know if she can forgive you so easily." he said laughing. Krysta's wyes went wide.

"I've missed her, but I wasn't talking to you. What would I look like going to your house when I wasn't even speaking to you? I have to tell your mom that you were being a dickhead." she said. H laughed.

"I wasn't being a dickhead. I didn't say, 'Krysta don't come'. You spoke to Jason and didn't talk to me, I was hur-" he started, but was interrupted by her snort. "Why are you snorting?" he asked her.

"You came to me and said, 'Krysta, Ailen is my girlfriend.' Then you ignored me for a month. That is why I stopped talking to you. I didn't stop talking to you because you and her started going out. I stopped talking to you because it seemed like you didn't care that we hadn't spent a moment alone together. But, I will not get anymore into this because, tonight is my last night and I don't want a shitty fight to make us angry at each other." she said. He laughed.

"Krys, I loved you then and I love you now. Lets only look at the good things in the past instead of the shitty things. Fuck Ailen, I didn't even like her, but I love you." he said softly. She laughed. "What?" he asked.

"I doubt that you want to 'fuck Ailen', as you put it, but I will remember the good." she said. "I'm sleepy." she said with a yawn. "But if you don't want to go, we should stay." she said as he lifted her and carried her out. "No, we should stay." she said.

"You are tired, and you are going to sleep." he said simply.

When they got back to the room the rest weren't there. Ares just took her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He got out a pair of pajamas and put them on over her shirt, then changed her that way. He kissed her on the forehead and went to leave, but heard something. "No, don't leave." said a groggy Krysta. "Stay with me." she said again, softly as ever. He did so. She cuddled up to him and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Krysta woke up. She felt physically well, but she felt horrible, knowing that she was leaving. The first time, there was a reason to leave. But now, she had him, and she knew how they both felt. How was she supposed to convince herself now? She got up and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and took a shower. She went through her clothes and picked out something from her normal attire. She also picked a top from the things that Ginny got her. She chose a reasonable pair of pants. Not tight, but not as baggy as her other pants usually were. They were black. The top was reasonable. It was camisole/tank top, and it was white. She chose a black, yellow and white hoodie, and a pair of white, yellow and black Jordan's. Her hair was straightened and glossy. She put on her usual lip gloss and a black fitted cap with an outline of white and yellow. She packed all of her things. She then sat at the edge of her bed watching Ares sleep. She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard mumbling coming from him.

"How long have you been watching me?" he mumbled. She laughed.

"Not long." she lied. He laughed.

"That would be creepy on anyone else, but for you there is an exception." he said getting up and walking into the bathroom. He walked out twenty minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn't help blink numerous times at how he looked wet. He caught her staring at him and laughed as she walked up to him. "Couldn't get enough while you watched me sleep, huh?" he asked. She laughed.

"No, I couldn't." she seriously admitted. "But, this is all that we'll get of each other for a few months." she said sadly. She perked up suddenly. "But you do look nice wet." she clarified. He laughed some more.

"You look cute, always." he said with a smile. "And I'm definitely going to miss you. But, I will count the days until Christmas." he said as he started putting on his clothes. She sat there and watched him. He had his back turned to her. "I know that you're watching me, Krys." he said. She laughed.

"Sorry." she said as she got up to leave the room, but he held her back.

"I wasn't complaining." he said simply. "I like it when you watch me." he said, while winking.

"You are sick." she said as he finished getting ready. When he was done they went to Harry's room to collect him and Ginny. They then found Jason and all walked to the headmasters office together. While they were walking, they got involved in interesting conversation.

"Harry, Ginny, should we give it to them?" asked Krysta. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Do you think that Moony would mind?" she asked.

"I don't think that Moony would mind, maybe it'll help them like it helped us." he said with a smile. "What do you think Ginny?" asked Harry and Krysta at the same time. She laughed at this.

"I think that there isn't any reason to keep it for yourself, since you wont be here, so you should share it." she said. The three agreed.

"Harry will you do the honors?" asked Krysta. He pulled it out of his pocket and put a silence circle around the five.

"Jason, Ares, this is a Marauders Map. We have one of Hogwarts, you have one of Levebons. Years ago, our fathers were the Marauders of Hogwarts and the last remaining marauder made us this map for our stay. We want you to have it. This is one of the most precious pieces of parchment in the wizarding world. This is a map of Levebons that shows where people are, what they're doing, every minute, of every day. You can do anything with this map, and it'll keep you out of trouble. To activate it, you must say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' and to shut it down, the words 'mischief managed'. We are giving you something precious." said Harry. The boys looked touched. "Krysta, Gin, if you will." said Harry as the girls took the map and placed it in the boys hands.

The rest of the walk to the headmasters office was as pleasant as it could be. When they got there they were all welcomed in. He had them all stand in front of the fireplace. Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes first. Then it was time for Krysta. She turned to Jason first and hugged him. "Jason, I love you. Treat Aphrodite right, and when I see you, I will beat you so badly at soccer that you wont know what hit you." she said still hugging him. She then turned to Ares. "I love you, and I'll see you soon." she said fighting back tears. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Don't forget about me." she said.

"Never. I'll see you soon, and I will write." he said, with a sad smile. And with a wave and a word, she was gone behind the emerald fire.

She plopped on the floor in McGonagall's office. "Ms. Black, I have missed you." said McGonagall.

"I've missed our talks Professor Minnie." said Krysta sitting down. McGonagall smiled.

"I don't know who you're more like. You are too much." said McGonagall. "So, you seem happy. Looking forward to training?" she asked. Krysta smiled.

"I missed Ron and Hermione, Professor Moony, Tonks, Professor Ronnie and Professor Weasley. And of course, Hagrad is a given, I shouldn't have to say it. I'll just leave." she finished, getting up.

"You five, will do great things, once you follow your hearts and not your minds." said McGonagall.

Krysta smiled.

"But, I am not the one that you need to tell. Although, it will take a while for those two to get together, I'll start the pool, since I know the exact date." said Krysta jokingly.

"It is going to take a while isn't it?" asked McGonagall. Krysta laughed.

"And some heartache." she finalized. "I'll see you later, and thanks Minnie." said Krysta leaving the office.

"You're welcome Ms. Black." she said with a smile on her lips.


	7. I hope you rot in hell

Krysta walked through the halls. She turned a corner and saw Romilda Vane and Lavender. She kept walking, but they spotted her, and she knew it. She was nowhere near afraid, she just didn't want the feeling of love to end by hate, hate towards people that meant nothing to her. She wanted to keep the feeling that Ares gave her. She didn't want to have to hurt them. But she knew that she would. She heard their thoughts and felt them behind her, she knew their wands were drawn. She turned around. "Do you need something?" she asked in a calm tone. The girls smirked. "Is there something funny that I should know?" she asked knowingly. They had a look of pure satisfaction on their faces. They thought that since she was alone, they could mess with her. How very wrong they were.

"I wouldn't talk so high if I were you, Rodriguez." spat Romilda, like it was poison. Krysta just smiled.

"Because, I'm alone, right?" she asked. Romilda and Lavender had looks of triumph on their faces. "Tell me something Vane, how does it feel?" asked Krysta. Romilda looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Krysta smiled sweetly.

"Well, someone else has Harry's heart," started Krysta with a happy look on her face. " And its not you." she finished with a pout and a fake sniffles.

"Well it's not you either, he is with that Weasley girl, and you're just a side shag." she replied, with a death glare on her face. Krysta laughed. _'I cant believe they think I'm with Harry. I'm disgusted. Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hermione! You know where I am, I'm having fun with Mildy and Lav Lav.'_ she sent. She heard laughter in her head.

'_Padfoot, we're coming. Are you scared?"_ he sent back.

'_Hell no. I just don't want them to know about the twin shit. They think that you're cheating on Ginny. With me!' _she replied. The two girls were just staring at her, waiting for a response.

"Well, you would know. After all, Seamus blew off the steam with you." she said in a mocking tone. She just scowled, but did not reply, instead Lavender did.

"Why don't you just shut up. We all know you're just jealous of Romilda, because she got to be with Seamus." said Lavender. Krysta nodded as she felt the four walking next to her, with an expanded invisibility cloak on them.

"Yes, yes, that is very true Lav. I am jealous of Romilda getting to shag Seamus." said Krysta in a completely serious manner. By this time the rest of the group was listening to the conversation, right next to her.

"We all know that your reputation in your old school was so bad that you had to come here. Yeah its true. My cousin in America told me everything, you slut!" spat Romilda. Krysta laughed, while holding back the group, she didn't want them exposed, so she just nodded.

"Yeah, but can you give your cousin a message for me?" she asked Romilda. Romilda looked triumphantly at Krysta and raised her eyebrow. "For the second time in my life, I have managed to do something that you nor your cousin could do. In your sick twisted mind, I came here and made one of the most popular boys in school want to be 'with me'." said Krysta, using air quotes. "But what I really did, was act like a fucking human being, you cow! What the hell are you two doing, trying to jump me? You're supposed to be Gryffindor. Which, if I'm not mistaken stands for courage, I know I'm not wrong." she said with a smirk on her face.

"I am not a cow. And you are a coward, we've seen you snogging Harry in a broom closet." yelled a lying Romilda. Krysta laughed.

"You are such a bad liar. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the type to _snog_ in a broom closet. I'm also not the type to hide. If I was screwing Harry, I would say it loud and clear. And I'm definitely not the type to go after someone that doesn't want me. You know what that's like, right girls?" said Krysta with a look that made it seem like she was thinking. Romilda and Lavender both got red in the face.

"I was never so desperate. And you were always a slut. My cousin said that you were always around boys by yourself, just like that mudblood Head Girl, Hermione Granger." said Romilda. It took everything that Krysta had not to punch her, right there. She could also feel, Ginny, Ron and Harry's anger. Thank God she was standing in front of them and they didn't want it to be known they were there.

"I'm only going to say this once, Mildy. Girls like Hermione Granger, Ginny and I, don't need to do the things that you guys have to do. To get boys to hang out with us, that is. Hermione is brilliant and will succeed in every and anything that she does, Ginny is one of the funniest people that I've ever met and I am- I'm so amazing, I cant even describe me. But you and Lav Lav over there, have to get under the table and suck a guy off before you get your five minutes of attention. And for that I truly apologize." she retorted with a smile.

"Well, I have heard of how you convinced those two boys from your old school to hang out with you." said Romilda with a smile. Krysta laughed, but felt something. _'This set up is supposed to be dangerous. They really want to hurt me. I'm not even reading their minds, but I can feel it. I can tell what they're going to do. They're sending a guy. They think that he'll be able to hurt me. It's on.'_ she sent to the others.

'_Padfoot, do you really want to do this? We can leave now. Do, you want to do it by yourself, or should it help?' _he sent back. But he already knew the answer and she knew it.

"Your cousin still slinging you bullshit? Lets talk about what this is really about, shall we?." asked Krysta with a look of deep loathing in her eyes. "For the second time in my life, I have made 'friends', with the best looking and most popular boys in school, and it is killing you, because you wish you were me." said Krysta with a smile on her face most of the time she said that. Lavender and Romilda seemed speechless. "Now Mildy, as for your cousin and her bullshit, tell her I said to kiss my ass and stop spreading rumors about me. Because- and this is a promise. If you come near me again, I will make sure that you and your cousin look so bad, that no amount of beauty charms, plastic surgery or prayer will ever make you look the same again. And as for calling Hermione a mud blood, I want you to know something. There is nothing that you can say to that girl, that will ever make you better or even in the same league as her. So stop trying. Because, she'll always be prettier, smarter, funnier, and Harry and Ron will always choose her. And at the end of the day, she's done more great things than you've ever done and will ever do." she said, laughing at the end parts. "That goes for Ginny too. Mildy, Harry will never want you and you cant compete with her. So, if- or when, they get back together, you will leave her alone, or you'll have me to deal with. Same for you Lav Lav, go near any of them again, and I will make you wish you were never born. Ron will never want you, so get over it. Girls stop being stupid and obsessive. Find other guys. Guys that want you." she finished as she turned to walk away. But she was held at the arm. She stood still and looked at the hand that was holding her. It looked like a mans hand that was touching her. "You're touching me." she stated, to the offender. Lavender and Romilda started to snicker. "Get off of me now." she said in a bone chilling voice. Finally she whipped her arm out of grasp. She already knew the offender was coming and she knew who it was. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked with a nonchalant attitude.

"I'm going to get what's rightfully mi-" he started but was interrupted, by laughter. Krytsa's laughter.

"Are you kidding me? She isn't your property and she isn't ever going back to you. I don't even understand why you're acting like this. SHE. LOVES. SOMEONE. ELSE. And that means that it's someone that IS NOT you." she said, raising her voice, to emphasize. They all laughed. This annoyed her. "Okay, so obviously love has nothing to do with it. What is your plan?" she asked, feigning clueless.

"It doesn't matter if she loves him or not. What matters is that you will be given a love potion, and she'll think that it is definitely more than friendship." said Romilda with a smile. "Then, I'll comfort him and he'll be with me, and your move will have been for nothing you stupid sl-" she tried to finish but she was punched in the face by Krysta. Her nose was now bloody. Krysta stood completely calm with her arms folded across her chest. Dean and Lavender just looked at her with their wands drawn.

"What are you going to do to me? Love potions ware off." she said. She and Harry knew the whole plan. They just wanted the others to hear what was going on. Lavender just smiled.

"She'll be too angry, because you betrayed her friendship, to hear you out. No friends to help you, because, they'll choose Ginny over you any day. You'll be all alone for the rest of the year. Kind of like you are now, unless you help us." said Lavender. Krysta smiled and crossed her arms, while Romilda cried.

'_I say we pull off the cloak. Please?' _she thought.

'_Okay Padfoot, but you must say something legendary before you do.'_ thought Harry.

Krysta smiled and turned to Dean. "You really want Ginny back that badly?" she asked. Dean smirked. "Well, you have a shitty way of telling me that you want to be my friend and need my help." said Krysta. "Why do you want Ginny anyway?" she asked.

"Her father is moving up in the ministry. I'll need some help when I get out of school." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Krysta just smiled and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll help. I'll tell her the truth about me and Harry." she said. Lavender and Dean smiled, while Romilda was being held from lunging at her. "I guess I'll help you guys too." she said pointing at the girls. Romilda stopped struggling to get free while Lavender beamed at her. "Why do you guys want them?" she asked looking at them.

"Ron is a hero and he has hero money." said Lavender.

"I feel the same way about Harry." said Romilda, agreeing with Lavender.

"I already told you that Ginny's dad is about to be big in the ministry. I'll need the help getting a job." he said. Krysta smiled and nodded, then her face turned cold and deadly.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are or where you came from. All I know is that I have _never_ been ashamed to be a Gryffindor. But me being able to say that I share a house and a life bond with _you _shames me. Are you guys so cruel and manipulative that you would take away the _one_ thing that makes him so happy? Are you that hateful that you would take away the only family that I have? And are you that unhappy with your lives that you have to destroy their only chances for true love? You don't even have to answer that. Of course you are, you've already done it, and you're still trying. It doesn't matter to you that these are human beings that we're talking about. They have feelings and they've been through enough. They have been through so much and you're not making things easier for them. It seems as if you want to destroy them. You only want them for your selfish reasons. I could actually rationalize for you if you wanted them for love. But you don't, you want them for their looks, the benefits, and the perks. You're really cruel. And the fact that you're only seventeen, makes me feel sorry, for the mothers and fathers that have made you what you are. And what you are is pathetic, iniquitous, sinful, evil, and just wrong" she said in a bone chilling voice, that was cracking as she looked at them with the deepest loathing. "But, forget telling me how you feel about them." said Krysta turning to her friends. She pulled off the cloak to expose them. "Tell them." she finished simply. The looks on all of the faces of the offenders were priceless. Krysta was elated, she moved over to Lavender. "I hope you rot in hell, you sinful bitch.", said Krysta, with a look of pure loathing. Lavender glared daggers at her.

"You are such a sl-" she started to say, trying to push the cap off of Krysta's head. But she was interrupted in the same way that Romilda was. She got a fist to her eye. The eye was red and Lavender held it as she whimpered.

"I don't like that word." said Krysta with a smile, fixing her fitted cap. She walked up to her friends. Dean was trying to explain to Ginny and she was completely ignoring him. Krysta just took her and Hermione's arms and walked away. "Prongs Ron, you guys coming? I wouldn't want to stay with your stalkers too long, they might lick the ground you walked on." said Krysta, making the group laugh.

"Padfoot, that punch and that speech, were legendary. And I never noticed how short you actually are." said Ron. Krysta laughed.

"I know, but I like my height. It accentuated the way that I dress." she said with a swing in her hips, that contrasted the outfit that she was wearing. "Guys, who am I?" she asked continuing the strut while walking backwards and holding her eye. The laughed. "Yes, I am Lavender Brown" she said, morphing her face so that she looked exactly like Lavender. She then spun around and changed back into Krysta. She laughed at the amused looks on their faces.

"I am honestly impressed. Are you guys metamorphmagis?" asked Hermione.

"No. Actually, yeah, but it's different. Harry cant ever get rid of his battle scars, especially the lightening bolt. And any of the scars that I've endured during those 'dreams' will never go away. But other than that he can change appearances. The question is, why would he want to?" asked Krysta teasingly at the last part. They all laughed. When they got to the Heads dorms they all looked at her expectantly. "What?" she asked, without looking up.

"Obviously you did it, but how did it go? Are you guys together now?" asked Hermione. Krysta laughed.

"We had sex and then I told him I loved him. He said it was moving way too fast for him." she said with no hint of a joke in her voice or face. Hermione looked at her questioningly. Harry and Ginny just looked at them, trying to contain their laughter.

"Ill, Padfoot. I didn't need to know that." said Harry in disgust. She finally cracked,

"Hermione, I'm just kidding. I told him." she said. Hermione looked expectantly. "After her told me." she finished. Hermione smiled. "Actually, I couldn't say it until we had some wicked argument. We had like four arguments that night." she said. Hermione laughed.

"So, when did you tell him?" she asked. They didn't even notice that Harry and Ginny were no longer in the room, with the exception of Krysta.

"The second day. The first day, I made myself into a man, and picked a fight with Jason. Then I went to their dorm and sat on Ares bed. He doesn't let anyone on his bed but me, he is so weird like that. Anyway, I kept on taunting and provoking them, by calling myself a whore and shit like that." she said getting comfortable and sitting in the same position she sat in when she was on Ares bed. "The story is long. Jason couldn't hurt me because of a charm that was put on him by his wizard shrink. I also put the charm on Ares in third year. So, Ares tried to break the barrier, that the charm has. They were both probably racking their minds as to why they couldn't hit me. So some stuff happened and they came back to the private quarters that Prongs, Gin and I had. They bonded with Harry and I cant wait for you guys to meet them at Christmas. Anyway, Ares was shocked and we hugged. Then Ginny needed a dress for the Welcome Back dance so we snuck to Levebons Lane. The Hogsmead of Levebons. Well, we got to this dress shop and Ginny was asking me what I was getting and the whole group had this argument about me going. Ares suggested that he and I go back to manor and were in the private quarters and he's aski-" she was saying, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Padfoot, you're rambling and you're not breathing. Breath." he said simply. She laughed.

"Yeah anyway. He started asking me all of these questions and telling me all of these things. How perfect I am, how amazing I am, how he believes that there is nothing that I cant do. OH! I forgot to tell you about my argument with his girlfriend and how he broke up with her. So yeah, and he told me that I had to either find him a date or go with him myself. I was hesitant but then I agreed and Ginny came back with a dress- which I think is wrong. I told her no." she finished, with a pout.

"Can I see your dress when you're finished?" asked Hermione. Krysta nodded.

"Well, then the others came back and then we had some conversation about my tattoos. He saw one of them a-" she said, but was interrupted.

"You have tattoos?" asked Ron. She nodded. "What are they of?" he asked.

"I have paw prints, a golden apple that says 'for the fairest', 'Andromeda' in stars, and a sun around my navel. The sun is the only one that isn't that symbolic. The paw prints are for my birthdad, the golden apple is for my mom, and Andromeda is for me. I'm going to get some new ones soon." she finished. Ron just shook his head.

"That is crazy. Mum wont let me get a tattoo." said Ron with a pout. Krysta laughed.

"My dad doesn't know. I walk around in things like this." she said pointing to her clothes. "I always dress like this anywhere I am. Ares, Hermione and Ginny are the only people who know that have seen my tattoos." she finished. Hermione laughed. "So anyway, we went to the dance and I gat a little tipsy and he starts drawing on my shoe. I ask him what it is, and he says it's his symbol, so that if any dudes here try and push up on me, they'll know that I'm Ares Girl. I was kind of drunk and he couldn't tell me what that meant. He said he was asking me to dance. So, I said no. Then I told him about me not being able to dance. He told me to stand on his feet, so I took off my shoes and we danced to this song called, 'I'll Be'. Then we went up to the room and we were talking and I caught him staring at me. I asked him what it was about and he started tracing circles over my tattoo and told me he was admiring them. He then started on some stuff and I got angry. He told me that he couldn't say what I was trying to say. So, I charmed some paper so we could write notes, like we used to in class and we had separate detentions. I went into my bedroom and I asked him something. Oh yeah, he said he was sorry about being nervous. I said, that I was just Krys. He said that I wasn't just Krys in the dress. I didn't know what that meant. Then we went into this conversation about why he went out with Ailen. He said it was because I made him. Then we got into how she started to hate me and why. It was because he told her that he could tell me anything. Then we got into something about me saying that I'm just Krys. He said that I was never just Krys and that we were closer than that. I said that we were like family and he said that we weren't. I was actually hurt, then he came barging through my door. I didn't know what was going on, and he started asking me if I really didn't know. I still didn't know what he was talking about, then he kissed me. Then we broke apart and I punched him. He got all sad and depressed, and he asked me if I didn't want that. I said N-" she continued, but was interrupted.

"Goddamnit Krys, learn how to tell a story. Anyway, why did you say no?" asked Hermione. Krysta laughed.

"Of all the people to interrupt m Hermione, it's you? Let me finish. I said no, and said that I didn't want it, I needed it. He perked up and I we started talking about sex. I don't really remember. He said in a sentence that he was in love with me, but having it said directly to you,is a lot. So, I went in the shower and he started stroking my hair, whatever the hell he was doing and he told me. I didn't know what to say. Then he got all nervous and was about to leave so I told him that I felt the same. Those were my exact words, 'I feel the same'. Then he started to lotion my back. It's a long story, but we got into this conversation and he asked me why I hadn't said the words yet. I told him the truth. Then I said something wrong and he started bitching about how I didn't love him and some more shit. And then we made up and some other shit. Then we had another fight and then he got down on one knee and asked me to be his girlfriend. Then he gave me this." finished Krysta pointing to the chain. "And I gave him my name chain. Which he is wearing right now. And the rest of the week, I beat his ass in sports, except for my last night." she said with a sigh, that she tried to cover up as a cough. But Ron and Hermione saw right through it and started to laugh. When she calmed down, Hermione left the room.

"Its okay to feel that way, Krys. It's the best feeling in the world." said Ron dreamily as he looked at the door that Hermione disappeared behind. His face soon hardened the softened, in what seemed like an instant. "Until, the feeling is lost. Then you feel like you're going to die." he said softly, before leaving the room.

Krysta just lay there, feeling elation at each thought of Ares, then deflation, once she realized that he wasn't near.


	8. Halloween at Hogwarts

Training had been very peculiar for Harry and Krysta. The group trained equal amounts of time, but they spread it out over the month of October. Harry and Krysta spent most of their time training, and worked hard to do their work as soon as it was assigned. The rest of the group did their homework, while watching them train. Watching Harry and Krysta duel was always interesting. They had such determination, such a wanting. They wanted to help Professor Lupin during his transformations. They hadn't had luck so far, but they were close, until two days before Halloween.

"Mr. Potter Ms. Black, you've done it!" shouted McGonagall. "And more shocking, you're legal." said McGonagall with tears in her eyes. The five laughed. Harry was a silvery white stag with bright green eyes, and Krysta was a black dog, with brown eyes and flecks of blue in them. They left their animal forms and got a standing ovation from their friends.

"Thank you, Professor. Thanks guys." they said simultaneously.

"Now, this is our little secret." said Professor McGonagall with a smile. "Now take no offence to me saying-" she was finishing, but she didn't get to.

"Get out of your office." the group chimed. She laughed.

"Yes, get out of my office." she said opening the door.

Two days later…..

Students were wondering why the Head Boy and Head Girl were ignoring each other. At first the prefects were mildly disturbed, because Ron and Hermione were known for their arguments. But then, they didn't utter a word to each other. The prefects thought that they got the worst of it, but they were wrong. They were wrong, because it is always the roommates who suffer. Ron and Hermione managed to plan the Halloween Ball, without having to really speak to each other. They weren't being cold, they were just avoiding the heartache of speaking to each other. They hadn't made the choice to come in social contact with one another.

"Hermione, you got fifteen dates and didn't accept one of them. So tonight you don't have a date." said Krysta. Hermione nodded, and continued doing her essay. "You did this because, you don't think that they would've asked you last year." said Krysta. Hermione nodded again. "Why aren't you speaking?" asked Krysta.

"I have to do my work, so that I can go down and do some last minute preparation for the ball." said Hermione.

"Stop being stupid and ask Ron to do it." said Krysta. Hermione chose to ignore that. "Hermione, I know that you heard me, because I can read your mind. So, I suggest that you start to talk, otherwise, your innermost secrets will be exposed, by the wrath of me." threatened Krysta. Hermione sighed.

"I am not going to ask him to do something that I can do myself. I don't want to bother or inconvenience him." said Hermione with a huff. Krysta laughed.

"It's not even eight o'clock in the morning and it's the weekend. What are you going to do in the Great Hall? You are way too wound up. As soon as we leave here, we have to get you out more. You should get a tattoo with m-" said Krysta, but she stopped in the middle of her word. She had a vision that's he knew that Harry was having too. She ran to his room.

"Prongs, this is going to be so hard for them." said Krysta. Harry just stood there. "Do you know why this is happening?" she asked.

"She has to regret what she did. That seems like the only way for it to happen. She told him to date, so he will." finished Harry. Krysta laughed.

"What kind of name is Kay George?" asked Krysta.

"Stop thinking about it. When the time comes it'll be hard enough. On all of us." said Harry. They stayed silent for a while. "You're not going to the ball tonight?" he asked her. She didn't answer right away, she looked deep in thought. "Krys!" he shouted, throwing a stuffed bludger at her head. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Why is this happening today? I don't want them to hurt anymore Harry. And I cant deal with this _today. _Any other day, I'm all for it, but I cant handle their feelings _today._ There has to be a reason that Ron and Hermione's problem is being noticed _today_. And, I don't think it has anything to do with the ball. It has everything to do with Halloween." she said tentatively. Harry nodded. He thought of the exact same thing, but he didn't know what to make of it. Then he remembered something. All of a sudden he felt the room spin. "Prongs, tell me this isn't happening." muttered Krysta. As soon as she said this, Harry knew for sure.

"Padfoot, it is happening. We were both thinking the same thing. It was something that we wanted, and it happened. We get to meet them." he said. "Lets go." he said grabbing her hand and running out of the room. He dragged her out into the hallway and they ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. He waved his hand over the gargoyle and it let them in. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the office door. The door opened.

"Welcome." said a warm voice. A voice that Harry remembered. A voice that he knew for sure, was attached to a wizard with a long beard. He smiled at the sound. He quickly snapped out of his reverie when he noticed that he was being looked at expectantly.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need help." said Harry in a rush. The old man just smiled and nodded encouragingly. "You don't know me sir, but you do. I'm Harry Potter-" he said. Krysta smiled and walked from behind Harry.

"And I'm Krystathaili Black." she said. Dumbledore stayed calm, but they could tell that he was uneasy for a second.

"Yes sir, we are well aware of the prophecy." the twins said in unison. He smiled and his crystal blue eyes became glossy.

"Who are your parents?" asked Dumbledore, looking in Harry's eyes. Harry knew that he already knew. He also knew what he meant. He wondered who their mothers were.

"Lily Evans, Eris Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black." they said in unison, once more.

"Then my assumptions are correct. You are here because you need to get your parents together." said Dumbledore.

"So we get to meet them?" asked Krysta. Dumbledore nodded. "But we cant tell who we are, until they get together?" asked Krysta.

"Right." said Harry running his hand through his hair, that he soon realized was a lot shorter. When he realized this his eyes went large.

"Harry, that's just so that people don't think you're your father. Your hair is still messy- spoke too soon. But Professor, I have no intentions of changing anything." said Krysta. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Miss Black, Mr. Potter, you both need to change your eyes." said Dumbledore. He smiled as they both blinked and their eyes were completely different colors.

Harry's hair was now short and straight. It no longer stuck up, but it was the same color. His eyes were now a blue-gray, that was electrifying. Krysta's hair was the same, but instead of jet black, it was a dark brown. Her eyes were now a also a dark brown.

"I hate this." she said simply. Harry looked at her like she was kidding. "So what if you're completely different. I'm talking about me." she said. Dumbledore just watched them in amusement.

"What do we have to do Professor?" asked Harry.

"You have to make friends with the Marauders. Something that'll impress them, something that'll make you gain their trust, and you have to do it today." he said pushing them out of his office. "And this is just a suggestion, but I think it should be a prank." finished Dumbledore once they were at the door.

Once they were out of his office they started to walk to the Great Hall.

"Pad- Krys, what are we going to do?" asked Harry. Krysta smiled and gave him the response that he wanted to hear.

"A prank. On the Slytherins." she said simply. "The same one from Levebons. But snake skins and intestines." she finished. Harry smiled.

"And-" he started but was interrupted.

"Conjuring snake intestines from already dead snakes, nothing will be harmed." she said. "Yes, I know, some snakes are good. We're both Parselmouthes, Harry." she finished. They were now outside the Great Hall. They both walked up to the teachers table. "I presume Professor Dumbledore told to introduce us." said Harry to Professor McGonagall. She smiled and nodded. Then she got up and spoke, capturing the attention of all the students.

"I would like to introduce two new students. Mr. Harry- James and Ms. Krystandy- Grey." she said coming up with names on the spot. "They have both been sorted into Gryffindor. They are exchange students, from America." explained McGonagall. "I expect you to show them around and make them feel welcome." she said looking straight at the Marauders as she handed them their schedules for the week. Harry and Krysta walked over to the free spots at the Gryffindor table. They ended up sitting at the far end of the table.

"Krys, this isn't so bad." said Harry. She gave him a glare. "Okay, it is bad, but we can do the prank right now. You know how to do it. Transfigure his plate into a bucket, duplicate them and transfigure porridge to intestines, but never forget the invisibility charm." finished Harry, doing it under the table. "And voila." he said while levitating it. He counted backwards from ten. As soon as he hit one, the buckets turned over and the Slytherins were covered in snake insides. Everybody looked at the Marauders, who looked just as shocked as they did. Except for one.

"Harry, lets leave." said Krysta pulling him up, walking out of the Great Hall and down to the lake.

"That was beautiful." she said happily as soon as they reached the lake.

"It was quite legendary." said a voice, that they knew didn't belong to the other. "But it was wrong and I think that detention is in order." the voice finished. Krysta stood still for a moment then laughed. She was now standing face to face, with none other than a boy with shoulder length black hair and chilly grey eyes.

"But you're not going to give us detention." she said simply.

"I'm not?" the voice asked. She folded her arms.

"You're not." she repeated. "Because, you are a Marauder. And, you think it was brilliant." she said. "Plus-" she added. "You're not the Head Boy, no matter who's badge you steal." she finished laughing. He and Harry joined in the laughing.

"You're right, but I would like you to meet some friends of mine." he said. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way." he said sticking his hand out. She knew it was him, but she couldn't help herself. She fainted. When she woke up, she had several faces staring at her.

"Harry, why are they all staring at me?" she asked. He just laughed.

"You fainted." said a girl, with milky yet tan skin, chocolate brown hair with random streaks of black. Even though it was in a bun. Krysta could tell that was wavy curls like Krysta's hair usually was. She had Krysta's peculiar eyes, except the blue in her eyes was lighter, which meant that Krysta got her blue from Sirius.

"Who are you?" Krysta squeaked, knowing exactly who she was speaking to. The girl stuck out her hand and Krysta shook it. "I'm Krystandy. But never call me that. Call me, Krys, Krysta or Andy."

"I'm E.J Potter." she said simply. Then a girl with wavy red hair stuck her hand out and spoke.

"What she means to say is, Eris Aphrodite Jasmathes Potter, E.J for short. And, I'm Lily Evans." said the girl sticking out her hand. Krysta shook it. Then a boy that Krysta knew was her uncle stuck his hand out. His hair was just as messy as Harry's, but one thing about him was different. His eyes were a warm hazel.

"I'm James Potter." he said. She shook his hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin." said another boy, with sandy hair. He was pale, sickly and looked tired. She shook his hand and remembered the full moon was soon. Then a tall girl with black hair and crystal blue eyes stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Archaelas Roberts." said the girl. Krysta could tell that she didn't want to be there, by the look on her face. She shook her hand and. The girl then turned to James. "She's awake, can we go now?" she asked impatiently. James gave Krysta and apologizing look.

"Um, James?" asked Krysta, knowing exactly who he was. He looked at her. "It's okay. It's enough that you don't know me and came anyway. Thank you." she said to him. Then her gaze went upon Archaelas. "Kay is it?" she asked knowingly. The girl nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked. Krysta smiled.

"I can hear. Thanks for coming." she said in mock happiness. The girl pulled James out the door while he was hugging Lily. As soon as they left Krysta started to laugh. The rest of the group that stayed, looked at her questioningly. "Do you guys like her? Because, I don't." she said As soon as she said that they all laughed.

"She's a Ravenclaw, and she thinks she's perfect." said Lily, with a look that feigned happiness. Krysta jumped off of the bed. They all looked at her.

"I cant stay here anymore and I don't want you guys here because of me. Isn't tonight the Halloween Ball?" asked Krysta. They all shook their heads. "Then shouldn't you all be there? You are Head Girl." she finished, looking at Lily.

"It's early. It's lunchtime. They went to lunch, not the dance." said Lily.

"Well lets go put things in Kay's hair." said Krysta and Harry, simultaneously. They all looked at them. "What?" asked Krysta.

"Nothing." said the rest in unison. Krysta smiled.

"Are we going?" she asked.

"Why do you want to put things in Kay's hair? Do you have a thing for James?" asked E.J. Krysta laughed and Lily glared daggers at her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just- I've known him for about two minutes and he already seems like a brother." she said, shuddering. Lily seemed satisfied with the answer.

"But, why don't you like Kay?" asked Remus.

"Can we ask Harry questions now?" asked Krysta. They all laughed.

"Okay. Harry is Krys your girlfriend?" asked Remus. Harry started to laugh.

"She's my sister. Well, not birth sister but we're really good friends we got really close really fast." said Harry. They all looked at him.

"Harry, that is the first thing that I've heard you say." said E.J. Harry laughed and she noticed something. "You sound English." she said shortly. He had a look of realization. He was supposed to be from America.

"I was born here and lived here, until I turned eleven and moved. Then I got accepted to Levebons." he explained. They nodded and walked into the Great Hall.

"Guys, I don't want to be here. I'm going to the dorms." said Krysta turning back.

"Sirius, go with her. She already has a few enemies." said E.J. He nodded and followed.

He caught up with Krysta and grabbed her arm. She whipped around. He put his hands up defensively. "Oh, sorry." she said. He laughed.

"Why didn't you want to go to lunch?" he asked, sitting on a stair. She sat down on the same stair.

"I don't want to watch them hurt." she said, before realizing what she was saying. He looked confused. "Forget I said anything." she said.

"No. Tell me." he said. She shook her head 'no'. "Oh, but you will tell me." he said.

"No, I wont." she said. He laughed. She didn't know why, but she wanted to tell him. She knew that the only people that would be able to control her was her family. But she didn't know that they were her weakness. "Okay, I will. I don't want to see Lily hurt anymore. She wants to be happy for him, but she cant. It's killing her inside." she said. He looked at her questioningly. _'Prongs, I am messing up. I'm talking to Sirius and we're talking about your mom and dad.'_ she sent.

'_Padfoot, Remus is already on to me. If it slips, I don't blame you.'_ he thought.

'_You already slipped, didn't you?'_ she sent back.

'_Uh-huh.' _he replied.

"How do you know this?" he asked. She sighed.

"Don't tell James." she said. He sighed. "Don't tell James." she repeated, with more force. He gulped and nodded.

"I wont, but, how do you know this?" he asked again.

"It's written in her eyes." she said simply. "Lets go back to the Great Hall." she said pulling him. He didn't budge. "Get up." she said. He furrowed his eyebrows and got up.

"You're mean" he said with a pout. She laughed and led him to the Great Hall.

Once they were inside she instantly saw the reason that she didn't want to be there. James was in between Lily and Kay, he was being hugged by Kay, who was taunting Lily, behind his back. Krysta walked up to the table and got an idea.

"Hey guys." she said simply. She then put a look of horror in her eyes and conjured a fake roach. "Is that a roach?" she asked calmly. Kay jumped up in the air. Krysta laughed and the roach vanished. Kay gave her a glare. "Why are you looking at me?" asked Krysta feigning innocence.

"I'll look at whoever I want, Grey." retorted the Ravenclaw spitting out her last name like it was poison. Krysta laughed.

"I knew you were a bitch." said Krysta chuckling airily and looking at her nails. She noticed James trying to ignore the whole thing. "That's probably the reason that I don't respect you enough, to look at you while I'm talking to you." finished Krysta, biting her nails and moving to the seat across from James "That's also, why I wont waste my words and insults on you." she finished. She then looked up at James. "Hey, James, how are you?" asked Krysta, pretending that Kay wasn't glaring daggers at her. But before James could say anything, Kay jumped in.

"Listen you stupid bitch, I don't think you understand. I run this school, so you need to learn. I'm the best this school has. And, If I don't like you, no one will." she said running her hand through James hair. James had an apologizing look on his face. Krysta gave him a look, that said it was alright. She stood up.

"I don't think _you_ understand. I can steal your spotlight, like that." she said snapping. "And _you_ don't run this school. She does." he said pointing at Lily who had just dropped her spoon and stared in her plate absent mindedly. Obviously she was listening to the whole argument. "And, in case you didn't notice, her wearing that badge, _shows_, that _she_ is the best that this school has to offer, which is a lot. Not you and your self made reputation." she said sitting down. "And, I don't know about you, but I like the best of the best. So, I'm going to go sit with it." she finished. The last comment that she made was for James, but only he seemed to catch that. She knew that he got what she was talking about, but he didn't do anything about it. She got up and sat next to E.J and in front of Lily. They looked clearly impressed. Kay was still glaring daggers at them. "Are you done eating?" she asked Lily.

"Yeah." she replied. "E.J, are you done eating?" asked Lily. E.J nodded.

"Lets go. I don't like the stench of bitchy Ravenclaw." said Krysta loud enough for many people to hear. She then go up and dragged E.J and Lily out of the Great Hall with her. Once they were out there she looked at them. "Why the hell do you guys put up with her?" she asked.

"James likes her." said Lily softly.

"Lily makes me." said E.J with a shrug and a smile. Krysta laughed.

"I'll do your setting up tonight, so that you can get ready." said Krysta to Lily. She then turned to E.J. "You too." she said simply. She then took their hands again, but let them go as soon as she did. She had a vision and she knew that Harry was having it also. Once it was done she turned to E.J and Lily. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." she said running off to find Harry.

'_Prongs where are you?' _she thought.

'_In the dorms'_ he responded. She ran as fast as she could all the way to Gryffindor tower. She got to the common room and ran to the seventh year dorms. She found Remus and Harry there.

"Did you have the vision too?" asked Remus. She was too busy panting to answer. Instead, Harry answered for her.

"She did. She came to tell me the connection." he explained. When she caught her breath, she started to pace around the room.

"Tonight, after the Halloween Ball. James is going to ask Lily to go with him to the lake. Then he is going to tell her." said Krysta. Harry nodded. "Harry, she's going to agree." said Krysta.

"WHAT?" shouted Remus and Harry in unison. Krysta sighed.

"Yep. She's going to agree. Don't worry Harry the only reason that I saw that is because I was holding her hand. It pushed a little, because I was near her and because, I'm wearing black." she said.

"Krys, why is she going to agree?" asked Harry. Krysta started to cry and Harry could hear the rain pouring down on the rooftops.

"Because she loves him. That's why we were sent here. The same thing is going to happen with Hermione and Ron. The same situation, except we do know the outcome. Harry if they don't get together- Harry he is her trigger. He is the one thing that can and will set off her powers and control them, and she's his. She is one of the only people that can handle him, effortlessly." she said. Remus just looked at them. Krysta noticed this. "Harry, you didn't tell him the whole thing, did you?" she asked.

"What else is there? You guys are seers." said Remus.

"A lot more." said Krysta smiling. "Prongs, you didn't tell him?" asked Krysta. Knowing that the nickname would get to him. He was uneasy for a moment but just held his wand and sat on the bed. "Don't worry, _Moony_." said Krysta. His eyes were as big as sauce pans.

"Who are you?" he asked coolly. Harry and Krysta laughed. Krysta motioned for Harry to go first. He did.

"I am Harry James Potter." he said fixing himself so that he looked like he normally did. Lupin's eyes went wide, when he saw his eyes. She gasped then collected himself. "Krys, your turn." he said. Krysta stepped up and smiled.

"I am Krystathaili Andromeda Black." she said, putting herself back to normal. Remus started to laugh when he noticed her eyes. "I know, you didn't know he had a thing for her." she said, addressing his thoughts. He seemed shocked at first, then calmed down. "But he is in love with her and - Yes, that is why I fainted." she said answering all of his questions. "I know, it's weird." she said.

"I am impressed. So you're kindred spirit twins." he said in awe.

"You are definitely one of the smarter Marauders." said Krysta laughing. Remus started to laugh hysterically. He finally spoke when he calmed down.

"That isn't nice, but it is true." he said. Then he got a look of realization. "We have to go to Hogsmead?" he said. Krysta and Harry nodded.

"Whatever floats your boat Moony." said Krysta. Harry and Remus laughed. "I know, I'm just like my father." she said. They laughed some more.

"We should take the rest of them. I have to show Sirius that you're loyal." said Remus. Harry and Krysta looked at each other.

"That'll be easy." They said smiling. "We have a prank under our belts and can have a lot more." finished Krysta. They both went back to their disguises and went off to search.

They found Sirius in a broom closet with a girl. Krysta gasped then retched. "Ill Sirius, I knew I shouldn't have come here." she said as Harry and Reus laughed. She turned around and glared daggers at them. Sirius and the girl came out two minutes later. The girl glared daggers at Krysta.

"Do you want something?" asked Krysta with her arms folded across her chest. The girl walked up to her.

"Yeah, what me and my boyfriend do, is none of your business. So stay away from him." said the girl. Krysta looked at Sirius, at the girl, then burst out laughing.

"Love Goddess, is it?" asked Krysta. Referring to the name she heard Sirius call her when she barged into the closet. Sirius and the girl got red at this. "You're funny. But don't ever tell me what to do, you'll be sorry." warned Krysta simply. The girls glare hardened.

"Is that a threat?" asked the girl. Krysta laughed.

"No, it's a promise." explained Krysta. The girl scoffed.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked. Krysta started to walk away, but the girl held onto her arm. "ANSWER ME!" she ordered. Krysta escaped whipped her arm out of the girls grasp and punched her right in the nose. The girl fell to the floor, and Krysta leaned over her.

"_There_ is your answer." she said simply. She turned around to see Sirius, Remus and Harry staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You just punched Kay's best friend in the face." said Remus. Krysta laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You just caused yourself major trouble. That's suicide to your reputation." explained Sirius. Krysta kept on laughing. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I don't like Kay, or her friend." she said simply.

"Don't you care about being popular? Or what people think about you? Or having friends?" asked Sirius.

"Do you guys like me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're okay." he said, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. She raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I like you. You're funny, you can prank, and you can punch." he admitted, and Remus agreed.

"Do you consider me a friend?" she asked.

"Whatever." he said. She again raised her eyebrow. "Yes, okay. I've wanted to kill that girl for eighteen minutes." he said. They all laughed at this.

"What about you guys" she asked Remus and Harry. Harry gave her a look and Remus nodded.

"So then, why would I care about what the rest of these people think about me. I was already going to punch Kay, but didn't for James. If I don't like somebody, I'm not going to pretend that I do. I warned her and she didn't use it to her advantage. I don't like people fucking with me." she said as she started to walk. She then whipped her head around. "Especially bitches. I have no patience or tolerance for girls, like that" she finished. She the continued walking, then stopped abruptly. She turned around and walked back over to them. "Sirius, I just thought about something. Why exactly did you call her 'Love Goddess'?" she asked him, knowingly. He turned a faint pink.

"I just do" he said lying through his teeth. Krysta laughed. "What?" he asked her.

"You are a _really_ good liar. But, you shouldn't have blushed. If you didn't, I wouldn't have known why." she said simply. He looked at her skeptically.

"You don't know why." he said confidently. She laughed.

"Does it have something to do with the name that E.J leaves out? Would it have anything to do with the fact that you're in love with E.J?" asked Krysta knowingly. Sirius just stayed calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said calmly.

"That was _much_ better. And, oh you _will_ tell me." she said simply. He looked skeptical at first then sighed. "I knew that you would." she said simply. He smiled.

"I am in love with E.J" he said simply.

"Now work on telling that to her." said Krysta, with a smile on her face.

"I cant do that." he said in a shaky voice. Krysta knew what he was feeling. "She is my best friend." he said simply. Remus didn't know what he meant by that. He actually felt a bit of a twinge.

"What about Remus and James?" asked Krysta, picking up on Remus' feelings and thoughts. Sirius laughed.

"Those are my brothers." he said simply.

"Why cant you do it Sirius?" she asked. He sighed.

"Because, she could never love me. I'm just her friend." he said simply. Krysta sighed.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He stood still for a moment, then nodded.

"I do." he said quietly.

"Lets go to Hogsmead." she said simply. He then lost his mood, he was suddenly happy and his weird self.

"Pranks?" he asked, his eyes lighting up and him jumping up and down. She nodded.

"Pranks." she said her eyes as wide as his. He picked her up and started to swing her around. Harry and Remus almost died from laughter and he finally set her down.

"I swear, you are just like E.J." he said. She smiled and shrugged.

"I have to go to Dumbledore for a minute, you guys coming?" she asked. They nodded and followed her. When they sot to the gargoyle she turned to them.

"What?" asked Sirius. She laughed.

"The password." she said looking at Remus. _'Make him look at the map'_ she sent. He nodded, then nudged Sirius. A look of realization dawned on his face and he said that he'd go ask someone. She waved her hand over it and the gargoyle revealed the stairs. Sirius came from around the corner.

"What happened? I got the password." he said.

"Oh, a Professor just told me what it is." she said. He shrugged. When they got up the stairs she told them to wait outside. They agreed.

"Professor, I need money." she said bluntly. He smiled.

"You are just like your father." he said smiling and handing her a pouch.

"I don't want to lie to him anymore. It's making me feel guilty." she said. He nodded.

"I understand, but when you've gotten them together, you bring them to me, no matter what time and we'll explain everything, before you leave." he said. She smiled and waved.

"Bye Professor." she said.

"Bye, Ms. Grey." he replied. She skipped out to where the others were waiting.

"Mr. Black, I believe that you are going to dance with E.J. at the dance." said Krysta with a smile.

"No I'm not." he said simply.

"Oh yeah you are." she said simply as they went to Hogsmead.

When they got to Hogsmead, Krysta didn't know what came over her. She was completely different. She chose a dress for E.J and helped Sirius pick out dress robes.

"Sirius, I'm not into shit like this, but, how did you manage to not pick out robes until hours before the dance?" asked Krysta. Sirius just grinned.

"It's a gift." he said simply. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

When they got back from Hogsmead, Krysta looked at all of the things that she got.

"E.J is not going to wear that." stated Sirius simply. Krysta raised her eyebrow.

"I can convince her." she said simply. "Remus, who are you going to the dance with?" asked Krysta.

"I cant make any commitments." said Remus. "Because of my condition." he finished softly.

"Remus, no matter what problems you have, I don't care. And the fact that I've known you for only one day, AND I already love you, shows that I'll never think different of you. You're like my big brother already." she said hugging him. He smiled. "I don't need to know what the problem is. I don't have a problem with it, unless you're like a sex addict or something." she said jokingly. Then she got serious. "But, I already have a feeling on what it is." she said simply.

"You are way too cool for words." said Sirius. Krysta smiled and nodded.

"You are completely right." she said jokingly.

"No, I am serious- no pun intended. I could always be friends with a girl like you." he said.

"I agree." said Remus.

"You know I do, Krys." said Harry. She smiled and laughed.

"I have known you guys for less than twenty four hours. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love you guys already." said Krysta. She was completely telling the truth, that is how she already felt in her heart. She loved all of them.

"For some strange reason, I feel the same- what the hell is happening to me?!!" yelled Sirius. "First I'm admitting things to you, now this?" he asked.

"Sirius, it's okay. You haven't told me anything that I didn't already know, so don't worry." she said reassuringly. He smiled then nodded.

"So, Harry Krys, do you guys play Quidditch?" asked Sirius. The twins faces lit up at the word.

"Of course." they said in unison. Remus and Sirius just laughed.

"You guys have got to stop hanging out with each other." said Remus, covering up for any further questions about them.

"Guys, I have to leave and try to persuade E.J to go to the dance." said Krysta running off with the bags.

She found E.J in the Gryffindor Common Room. She plopped down next to her.

"Hey E.J." said Krysta. E.J smiled and waved, when she realized who was talking to her.

"Hey Krys." she responded.

"I got you a dress for the dance." said Krysta enthusiastically. E.J snorted. "E.J, you are going. I spent a lot of money on this dress. You are going." said Krysta forcefully. She felt weird making them do things after knowing them for less than a day. She felt even weirder when she remembered she was ordering her parents to do things.

"Whatever, but, if anyone even comes near me with _any _pick up lines, I am going to _kick your ass_." she said in a deadly voice. Krysta smiled.

"So, which one of the Marauders do you like?" asked Krysta, surprised at herself for talking this way. "Is it Remus, the gorgeous gentleman? Is it Sirius, the pretty playboy? Is it Peter the mysterious Marauder? Or is it James, the forbidden fruit?" asked Krysta, getting disgusted even saying it. She knew that this is what she had to do, but she didn't want to. E.J looked at her.

"James is my cousin, but might as well be my brother. Remus is adorable and sweet, but he's as much a brother to me as James is. And Peter, he's not- I don't know. He's Peter." she finished.

"Aah, but by doing this, you have proven my guess. You have yet to mention Sirius Black, the playboy." said Krysta. E.J looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you care? The way you were following him around all day, it seems like you like him." said E.J, with a voice that wasn't angry but wasn't happy. Krysta winced.

"Trust me, I don't like Sirius. I have a boyfriend, and I love him. After one day, I feel about Sirius as you feel about James and Remus." said Krysta. E.J sighed.

"If you want the truth, I do like Sirius." said E.J with a sigh. Krysta knew instantly what was going through her head.

"What was that all about? I got you everything that you need to look good at the ball tonight." said Krysta.

"I'm not the type. I'm not his type." said E.J.

"I have a story just like that. Back at my old school, I was in love with my best friend. When I say gorgeous, he was _gorgeous_. He is beautiful. Okay- Rambling- back to your normal train of thought. Okay, anyway, he never dated. He had random girlfriends for like two days, and never settled. So, then I set him up with this girl and he actually stays with her. So we stop talking. Then I leave for the summer and come to England. I usually went to his house. I get sick and go to school a few days after the start of term. They have a welcome back ball and I go back. Well it's the day before and he breaks up with his girlfriend. So he blames me and asks me to the ball with him. I say whatever and we dance and shit like that. We go back to the room and I find him staring at me. He sits next to me and starts rubbing my back and flirting with me. I'm confused, because I'm not the type. So, he says he want to tell me something, but he cant say it. I do the charm with the two pieces of paper and note taking. So I leave the room and he starts telling me that he was nervous, because, I'm not just me in the dress that I was wearing and then he barges in the room and kisses me. He then tells me he loves me and how it was always me that he loved. I honestly thought that the reason that he didn't date was because of something else. I didn't think that he loved me. So, I could've had many years with the guy I loved, if I wasn't such a clueless punk. You can have that too." said Krysta. E.J's smile just got wider throughout the whole story.

"Usually I'm not into things like that. But that was cute." said E.J.

"Me neither, but I love everything about him. Do you feel the same way about Sirius?" asked Krysta. E.J stayed quiet for a moment.

"I do." she said softly. Krysta smiled.

"So, will you let me help you get ready?" asked Krysta. E.J rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Krys." she said, then she stopped. "I feel like I know you. You remind me a lot of Sirius, but more serious." she said. Krysta smiled and took the moment in.

"Where's Lily?" asked Krysta. E.J sighed.

"She's in the Head dorms. Lets go see if she's feeling alright." replied E.J getting up and motioning for Krysta to follow.

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" asked Krysta. E.J looked at her, with her eyebrow raised. "I know. Stupid question." said Krysta. They walked to the Heads dorm in a comfortable silence. When they got there they saw James and Kay on the couch. Krysta walked in and sat down across from them while E.J went to get Lily. She knew that trouble would stir, and she wanted it. She relaxed on the couch opposite them and sighed. The look on Kay's face showed annoyance.

Krysta knew it was a matter of time before Kay said something. They sat in silence for a moment looking at each other. Krysta smiled sweetly at them both.

"Hi James." she said. He smiled and waved uncomfortably.

"Hi Krys." he said smiling.

"How are you?" she asked him, ignoring the glare that Kay was giving her.

"I'm good. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm alright. We haven't had a friendly conversation yet, and we should do that. I think it was really nice that you guys came to see me in the hospital wing. I already think of you guys as my Hogwarts family." said Krys. James smiled.

"Me too, when Sirius told me you two were the ones who came up with the prank. I was impressed that such a little girl could do that. And Harry is really nice. I liked him a lot. What year are you in?" he asked. Krysta laughed.

"I'm a seventh year. I know, I look younger and I'm short and really small." she said laughing.

"I'm sorry, but almost everyone here is taller than you. But you _do_ look seventeen." he said smiling.

"I know. So, what do you want to do when you leave here?" she asked.

"I want to be an au-" he started, but was interrupted by Kay.

"He wants to play Quidditch or work at the Ministry." she said running her hands through his hair. Krysta smiled.

"So, what do you want to do, _James_?" asked Krysta once more. He smiled uncomfortably.

"I want to work at the Ministry." he said, reluctantly. Krysta furrowed her eyebrows as Kay gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it kind of sounded like you want to be an _auror._" said Krysta, emphasizing her last word. James smiled.

"It would be nice, but it's a risky job." he said. Krysta smiled.

"I want to be an auror too." she said with a smile. But she heard a snort. She turned her gaze onto Kay. "Do you have a problem with me?" asked Krysta with a smile. Kay rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that you could be an auror." she said with a smirk. Krysta's smirk was ten times as great as hers.

"Obviously you don't know me. Would you like to duel me and see for yourself?" asked Krysta. _'Prongs, I'm about to duel this bitch Kay.'_ thought Krysta.

'_Padfoot, hold back a lot. You could really hurt her.'_ replied Harry.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." Kay replied. Krysta laughed and looked at James, who was playing with his hands.

"Or do you not want to be embarrassed in front of your boyfriend?" asked Krysta. James looked up at the mention of his title. "Because, I'll go easy on you. I wouldn't want you to be put to sleep because you're a weak bitch. " she said with a smile.

"It's because I'm the best in the Dueling Club." she said with a smirk. "I'm not sure you want to test me." she said the look on her face changing to an even bigger smirk. Krysta broke out laughing and got out her wand.

"A dueling club that's full of girls that are afraid of 'social suicide', and boys who want to sleep with you. Are you sure that they're not letting you win?" asked Krysta sarcastically. By this time Lily and E.J were watching the whole thing.

"You bitch! I can destroy you. I'm the most popular girl in this school and what I say goes." said Kay with a smirk on her face. Krysta laughed.

"I'm only going to say this once." started Krysta, her face turning serious and deadly. "You are popular because most of the school is Ravenclaws and you're a pureblood. You have a stupid group of girls who follow you around. You're not the smartest girl or the best in the school. You aren't even the prettiest. They are." she continued, pointing at Lily and E.J. "All you have: is him" said Krysta pointing at James, who looked like he was in an awkward position. He didn't know why, he just felt close to this girl. "Now, if you think you can beat me, just try. Your little friend already tried, and failed." finished Krysta with a smile on her face. Kay looked at a loss for words, but quickly recovered. The smirk on her face, large. She got up and walked over to the emptier part of the common room. Just then Lily felt the need to say something.

"NO DON'T!" she shouted. They all looked at her. "I am Head Girl, and I cant sit here and watch this." she said. "If you both stop it, I wont give you both detention." she finished. Krysta sighed then chuckled. They all looked at her questioningly.

"Can I call you Calla Lily?" she asked Lily. All except Kay broke out into laughter. "Can I?" she asked. Lily just shook her head.

"You remind me of Sirius." she said smiling.

"What time is it?" asked James. "Because, we have to go to the Great Hall at 4:30." he finished.

"If you want, I'll help." said Krys. Lily and James looked grateful.

"Really?" asked Lily. Krysta nodded.

"Yeah of course, it's better than staying _here._" said Krysta, finishing in a deadly voice. Lily laughed.

"Problems may arise here, you're right." she said still chucking. Krysta then noticed that Kay was glaring at them. Krysta dropped her wand and sent a spell that knocked over the couch that Kay was sitting on. They all looked Krysta when Kay screeched.

"What?" she asked defensively. Lily and E.J tried to contain their laughter, but failed.

"You did that?" asked E.J. Krysta pouted.

"No, I didn't even have my wand. But, I wouldn't want to duel me if I did it." said Krysta with a smile. James turned his laughter into a believable cough. Krysta looked at him and raised her eyebrow, he shrugged.

"You did that!" shouted Kay in a blood chilling scream. Krysta sighed.

"I did." she admitted. James just watched along with Lily and E.J. "What are you going to do?" asked Krysta with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I am going to destroy you." said Kay with a smirk on her face.

"Kay, you're a Ravenclaw. You seem smart enough. If I were you, I would back off." said Krysta finishing in a deadly tone, loud enough for all of them to hear. Kay scowled.

"Is that a threat?" she asked. Remus, Harry and Sirius walked through the portrait and looked afraid. Krysta smiled and chuckled, but suddenly got serious.

"It's a promise." she said before starting to walk off. Kay held her by her arm. Krysta stood still and looked at her arm. Remus and Sirius, gasped. Harry just chuckled, she was the bitch keeping his parents apart. "Kay get off my arm." said Krysta calmly. Krysta's eyes were burning from anger and rage. "Guys get her off of me." she said again calmly in a voice that was filled with laughter. Kay laughed, while Remus, Sirius and Harry, just watched, knowing what would happen.

"It seems like you need people to help you in your battles." she said with a smirk. Krysta started to laugh.

"You don't seem to understand what would happen if you weren't James' girlfriend, or if they weren't here." said Krysta in a tone that her friends knew meant that she was dead serious. Kay however didn't know her.

"You seem so full of talk. What would happen?" asked Kay, in a voice that let Krysta know that she thought she had the upper hand. Random thoughts that Krysta knew weren't hers were going through her mind. It started to give her a headache, but she quickly collected herself. She saw Harry, Remus and Sirius watching, somewhat amused.

"A better portion of your face would be under my nails, on my fist, and under my shoe." said Krysta coolly. "James, get your girlfriend off me, or you wont have a date to the dance." she said, directing this towards the Marauder who was being warned by Sirius. Kay seemed to hear Sirius and James talking and thought that Sirius was afraid to Krysta.

"Seems like you have people who are scared for you." said Kay with a smirk on her face. It took all that Krysta had not to lunge after her.

"Sirius, who are you afraid for? Me or the asshole who thinks she can beat me?" asked Krysta.

"Kay, let her go. Emily has a broken nose." warned Sirius.

"What happened to Emily?" asked Lily, trying to contain her laughter.

"Today, we went looking for Sirius and found him with Emily. Emily started looking at Krys and told her to stay away from Sirius. They started to argue. Then Krys started to walk away. But she said something before she did. Em held Krys by the arm and asked what that meant, then yelled at Krys. Krys whipped around and punched her in the nose." explained Remus, with an amused look on his face. Krysta was angry and shocked that Kay still held her arm. She didn't want to hit her just yet.

"You guys, do you find it funny that she is _still_ on me?" asked Krysta.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I haven't pulled her off." explained Sirius.

"What's the other reason, Black?" asked Krysta. Sirius winced at the sound of his last name.

"I'm afraid that you'll hurt me." he explained. She laughed.

"James get your girlfriend off me, or you will not have a date to the dance tonight, I promise you that." said Krysta in a bone chilling voice. She knew what was coming and didn't know what she would do. Kay whipped Krysta around and slapped her across the face. Krysta's facial expression didn't change at all, she still had that angry look in her eye, but now she had a red handprint across her left cheek. Kay just stood there with a triumphant look. Krysta started to laugh. "Harry, get her away from me, before I murder her." she said. She had a dangerous expression on her face. Kay still didn't seem to realize what she had done.

"No. I want to see, if you're worth all this talk." said Kay, with a smile on her face. Krysta started to laugh.

"It seems to me like you want to get punched in mouth. If you want to fight, fine." she said, waving her hand over her hair. It wrapped itself in a bun.

"Yeah, you're full of talk." said Kay. Krysta laughed. She looked over to side and saw James giving her a pleading look. She sighed and started to walk off, but again, Kay grabbed her arm Krysta wasn't going to leave this alone. She whipped her arm away from Kay and gave her a left hook to the nose. Kay's nose was pouring blood and her eyes were tearing. Krysta raised her fist to punch her again, but dropped it. Then walked over to Lily.

"I guess I'll be getting detention." she said with a smile on her face. Lily smiled and nodded.

"You most certainly will. You _must_ help me and James set up the Great Hall." she said smiling. She then turned to the others. "Remus, Sirius, Harry, can you escort Archaelas to the Hospital wing?" she asked them. They nodded, not taking the grins off of their faces.

"Sure Calla Lily." said Sirius grinning. He then leant in and whispered in Krysta's ear. "First Emily, now Kay. Krys, you are a goddess." then he kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Sirius, you're funny." she replied simply as they left the room. Krysta, E.J, James and Lily headed towards the Great Hall, while Kay, Remus, Harry and Sirius headed to the Hospital wing.

"James, I am so sorry. Okay- I'm not, but I am. I tried to walk away and she held me back. Can you forgive me?" rambled Krysta. James sighed as he worked on levitating decorations.

"I really like her, Krys. You two have to get along if we're going to be friends." he said. She gasped at this.

"Do you mean get along as in 'Hey Kay! How about a mani pedi?'" asked Krysta in a preppy voice. "Because if so, I don't like you _that_ much." said Krysta with a smile. E.J, Lily and James laughed. "I can tolerate her, but it wont even be on a hi and bye basis. James, I tried and she provoked me. I even held back on her for you." Krysta rambled.

"What do you mean, 'held back'? asked Lily, smiling. Krysta looked at her like she was crazy.

"I already said, 'a better portion of her face would be under my nails, on my fist, and under my shoe.' If she wasn't his girlfriend, I wouldn't have stopped hitting her." said Krysta like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all just laughed.

"You have to stop with the arguments." said James simply. Krysta rolled her eyes.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop the arguments." she said in a huff. They all looked at her. She sighed. "Alright, the next time I see her, I wont bash her face in." said Krysta. None of them could contain their laughter, not even James.

"You are terrible." said E.J.

"On that note, who are you taking to the dance, James? You know, since your date's nose is a little…" she trailed off. He looked at her and shook his head. "What?" she asked defensively.

"It's your fault that I don't have a date. So you're going to find me one." he said.

"Fine, I only know like four girls anyway. And two of their noses are broken. Plus, one of them is your cousin. That only leaves one person." she said, turning to Lily. "Lily, who are you going to the dance with?" asked Krysta. James and Lily's eyes widened in surprise. Krysta, knowing their situation, decided to press their buttons. "What? You guys used to date or something? What's your story?" asked Krysta, enjoying their blushes.

"No" squeaked James.

"Yeah. We're just friends." said Lily softly. Krysta nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's none of my business. I wont ask anymore." said Krysta. Lily and James looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"No, it's okay." said James. Lily nodded.

"So, you don't mind if I ask what happened, or is that too much?" asked Krysta.

"No, it's okay." said Lily. Krysta smiled then nodded.

"So, what's going on? What happened?" she asked. They looked at each other and at E.J and Lily nodded at James.

"Well me and Lily never really got along until the end of sixth year. We started to talk during the ride home. Then started to write over the summer. Sirius and Remus are my brothers and Pete's one of my best friends, but Lily and I became really close, really fast. I considered her one of my best friends as soon as we wrote our first letters to each other." he started.

"But why didn't you get along, before?" asked Krysta with a smile on her face. James sighed.

"You know about the Marauders and the pranks. Well Lily thought that the pranks that I was doing were mean, and they were. So, I started on different funny pranks that weren't so cruel. So she didn't like me because of that and because, I used to ask her out, two, three, five, ten times a day." he said. Krysta chuckled slightly. "So, we weren't the best of friends. Evans and I never really got along." he finished, while Lily chuckled.

"But you're friends now." she said. They nodded. "How long have you and Kay been going out?" she asked. James cringed at the use of his girlfriends name.

"Last year. Some time in may." he said nonchalantly.

"Does she get along with your parents?" asked Krysta. James visually choked on air. "She hasn't met your parents?" asked Krysta smiling.

"No." said James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I have to be in love for someone to meet my parents." he said. The girls laughed.

"You don't love her?" asked Krysta.

"What's with these questions? I have to stop hanging out with my cousin, she attracts the girls." said James. The girls laughed.

"And now that you're in a committed relationship that is a bad thing." said E.J. James scowled at her.

"We're done." said Lily with a smile.

"How can we be done, we've been doing this for twenty minutes?" asked James. Krysta laughed.

"James all we had to do was levitate things." said E.J. The girls laughed.

"Whatever, lets go. I have to go see Kay and see if she's alright." said James. Krysta groaned.

"Can we come?" asked Krysta. They all looked at her.

"Why?" asked James.

"So I can tell her that I'm sorry for mangling her face." said Krysta simply. Lily slapped her shoulder playfully while E.J laughed. James just shook his head.

"That is completely wrong. We should go and find to the others." he said with a look that made her believe that he was holding back a smile.

They left the Great Hall to find he others. Krysta knew exactly where they were, but was enjoying spending time with her family. She finally got tired of walking and suggested something. They found them in the Gryffindor Common room. The boys were sitting around and the seventh years boys dormitory.

"Harry my love, what are you wearing to the ball?" asked Krysta, with a smile. Harry broke out into laughter.

"I'm not going. And what's with this, 'my love' crap?" he questioned. She laughed.

"I don't know, but thinking about it, because we're family, it sounds bad. Forget I said it." she said, shaking the thought from her head. They all laughed.

"You miss your boyfriend." said Harry with a smirk on his face. She gave him a look.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Lily with a smirk.

"Yeah, our little Krys and a boyfriend?" asked Remus, with a smirk that made Lily's look like nothing.

"Krys and what's his face sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Sirius. Krysta laughed.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Yes, I do have a boyfriend and yes, I miss him. But Harry has a girlfriend and he misses her too!" shouted Krysta. They turned their gazes onto Harry and taunted him. He gave Krysta a glare. _'I am going to kill you. My parents are teasing me about my girlfriend.'_ he sent. She laughed out loud, but they were still too busy making fun of Harry to notice.

'_My dad started singing about me and Ares. That is just as weird. But Harry, it's going to happen tonight. In the middle of the dance..'_ replied Krys. They didn't notice the empty look on his face as they taunted him. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and spoke.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the ball?" he asked. James laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, shouldn't you ladies be getting ready for the ball?" he mimicked. E.J and Krys snorted.

"The only _lady_ of the group is Lily." said Krys. "I may be a girl, but I'm no lady." she finished smirking. They all looked at her. "Even though Lily over there is dangerous, she is in fact, a lady. I am too lewd and vulgar, and I could probably beat all of you guys." continued Krysta. "But, you are right. I have to get these ladies ready for their dance." said Krysta walking towards the door.

"Krys!" shouted Sirius.

"What?" she asked, to find Sirius at her feet. "Get up." she said in a deadly tone. Then she turned to Lily and E.J. "Go to the Heads Dorm and take showers. "I'll meet you guys there in a few." she told them as they left the Boys Dormitory. "What happened Sirius?" she asked.

"I need help." he said. She gave him a nod that told him to keep going. "How do you tell a girl you like her?" he asked. She smiled.

"You look in her eyes and tell her what's in your heart. Don't jump to conclusions if she doesn't respond right away. Then, let her lead." instructed Krysta.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" asked Sirius. Krysta laughed.

"It means, tell her how you feel about her and don't try to rush her into anything. I know your reputation and if you do anything that hurts her, I will hurt you." said Krysta. Sirius smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, for the help." he said.

"You're welcome. Harry will tell you guys when to come to the Heads Dorms, okay. Take your showers now!" she said running out the door and to the Heads Dorm. When she got there E.J was sitting on the couch waiting.

"What happened E.J?" asked Krysta. E.J looked down and sighed.

"Lily and James." she said simply.

"I know, I'm working on that. But, I'm also working on you and Sirius." said Krysta with a smile. E.J laughed.

"I told you, I'm not his type." said E.J with a frown.

"What type is that?" asked Krysta, with a smile. E.J snorted.

"Leggy blondes with the I.Q of a wonder bra. Birds that consider a blokes and other leggy blondes opinions higher than her own. A rack that can kill and a bum that you could bounce anything off. Not to mention easy." she said with a heavy English accent.

"You're really English. Can you speak Spanish for me?" asked Krysta.

"How'd you know?" asked E.J. Krysta shrugged.

"You look it, you're mixed right?" asked Krysta.

"**Yeah, I'm mixed. I'm Puerto Rican, Dominican and White English. I grew up here and take vacations there. I basically live with James and his family though. I actually spend most of my time with him and Sirius. And when I come to school, I spend time with the Marauders and Lily.**" replied E.J in Spanish.

"**I'm mixed also. And I spent all my time with my best friends and fell in love with one of them. You're not in this boat all alone. I'll bet when you guys were younger you would sleep in the middle of them. In a gigantic bed.**" replied Krysta. E.J looked impressed.

"How did you know?" she asked. Krysta smiled.

"That's exactly how I was with my best friends. You know you can trust them, it's only natural to fall in love with one of them. I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way." replied Krysta. E.J laughed.

"E.J, you can go in now, I'm done." said Lily, while she was going down the stairs in a bathrobe.

"E.J, go in and I'll get Lily ready and when you come out, I'll get you ready." said Krysta pulling E.J up.

"Aren't you going?" asked E.J.

"No, but Lily, can I stay here?" asked Krysta.

"Yeah, I trust you." said Lily as they walked up the stairs and went to her room.

"E.J, go in the bathroom!" yelled Krysta, shoving her in.

"Okay." said E.J grabbing a bathrobe and going into the bathroom.

"Calla Lily, what color are you wearing?" asked Krysta, while she went through Lily's make-up.

"I'm wearing a black dress." said Lily pulling out the dress. Krysta looked at the dress.

"I'm not into shit like that, but, I would wear that dress. That dress is gonna go great with your eyes." said Krysta pulling out green eyeliner and black eye shadow.

"So, what are we going to do to my hair?" asked Lily. Krysta smiled.

"I'm going to leave the room so that you can put on the dress, and just leave everything else to me." said Krysta leaving the room. When she went back in, Lily had the dress on and it fit her perfectly. "Lily, I wouldn't even need to put anything else on. You look amazing." said Krysta. "But, I will, because, you have to look like you're siren veela." said Krysta pushing Lily down into a chair. Lily laughed.

"Whatever." said Lily smiling and closing her eyes. When Krysta was done with Lily, E.J was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Lilsy, you look great." said E.J.

"Did you just call me 'Lilsy'?" asked Lily, chuckling.

"Yeah." said E.J, with a smile.

"Stop the small talk. Put this on." said Krysta throwing something at E.J. She and Lily left the room for Krysta to change. When they went in they were shocked.

"E.J, you should definitely wear things like this all the time." said Lily. E.J pouted.

"Are you saying that you don't like my fashion sense?" asked E.J. Lily laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." said Lily.

"I like your fashion sense, E.J." said Krysta smiling. She then pushed her down in the chair and started to get her ready.

'_Prongs, the girls are ready_. _Are you guys- Stupid question, I know. Come get them, then we can chill in the common room.'_ sent Krysta.

'_Alright Padfoot, we're coming.'_ he replied.

"E.J, my dear. You are done" said Krysta in and English accent. E.J laughed.

"Your accents are really good. Especially your Spanish." said E.J.

"Thank you. Now look in the mirror." said Krysta, with a smile.

"I'm not too sure about this." said E.J, with a nervous smile.

"E.J, you'll do fine. The only reason that I made you wear heels is because, you need to for the dress. You'll do fine." said Krysta encouragingly. "I'll announce you guys." said Krysta walking out of the bedroom and meeting the boys lounging in the portrait hole.

"Hey Krys arent you coming to the dance?" said James. Krysta looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the type." she replied. The boys laughed.

"We know that." said Sirius. She laughed.

"I'm not going to pretend that didn't hurt. But, what do you mean by that? Are you calling me ugly?" asked Krysta. The boys shook their heads frantically.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. You're-" started Sirius.

"It'd be really disturbing if you finished that thought." said Krysta, shaking her head. Harry laughed.

"Why?" asked Sirius. Harry laughed.

"You're like family, already. After one day, you guys remind me of the big brother that I've always wanted. So, thank you. But you finishing that thought, is in fact, disturbing." said Krysta.

"After one day, you guys are like Honorary Marauders. Though we cant let you in on all the secrets, I feel like we could eventually." said James.

"Krys, the Marauder Princess." said Sirius.

"Thank you. Harry isn't going to the dance either." she said.

"Yeah, me and Krys are just going to hang out." said Harry.

"Yeah, but I came down here for a reason. Introducing, Lily Amelia Evans!" introduced Krysta. Out came Lily. She had on a silky black and emerald dress. The straps were extra thin and the dress clung to every curve perfectly. The bodice fit her perfectly. It was all black and had three lilies on the front. Faux emeralds were the center of the lilies while cream colored goblin chips were the petals. The bodice ended by a silky emerald ribbon that tied in the back. The skirt of the dress flowed out perfectly. It was plain black and just trailed the floor enough to cover her shoes. Her normally long and wavy hair, was now long and falling down in silky ringlets. Krysta decided to put shimmering emerald on her arms and shoulders, (like she and Ginny did). She had on simply make up. A line of shimmering emerald eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her eyes were simply mesmerizing. She had on simply lip gloss, her lips were full and tinted to be a bit more pink. Her earrings were simple emerald studs. Her necklace was much more complicated. She wore a necklace that had both the cream plates and the emeralds. But everything put together made her look like a goddess. "Lily darling, you look like a veela siren." said Krysta.

"Thanks Krys." said Lily. All the boys, with the exception of Harry, were gaping at Lily with their mouths wide open. Krysta walked over to them and closed their mouths.

"You were catching flies." said Krysta as Lily laughed. She then moved over to Sirius and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "If you like Lily, you will love how E.J looks." said Krysta. He fell into a dreamy look. "And introducing Eris Aphrodite Jasmathes Potter!" introduced Krysta. E.J came out with a silk creamy silver dress. The bodice was lacy around the breasts and the brim of the skirt. It fit her top perfectly. The skirt was diagonally seamed and flowed as much as Lily's. The dress ended at her calves. She wore open toe shoes with a heel. The shoes were the same color as her dress. Two thin straps came from each side of the shoe and met in the middle to form a flower, with a fake jewel in the middle. The shoes had straps and tied around the ankles. Her hair was in silky, soft and elegant curls, with side swept bangs. It reached her shoulders. You could see the black streaks in her chocolate brown hair. She, like the others had on close to no make-up. She had on a line of shimmering silver eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her lips were a glossy pink and she looked perfect. Her shoulders were also shimmering silver and so were her arms. Her jewelry was simple white gold studs, white gold bracelet, and a white gold choker. "E.J, you look unbelievable." said Krysta, turning to Sirius. "Doesn't she Sirius?" asked Krysta kicking him in the shin.

"Yeah, you do. E.J you look.. You look.. I…" he stuttered. The others laughed at him. Krysta kicked him once more. "E.J, you look beautiful. Would you mind if I escorted you to the dance?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"**I would love it if you would take me to the dance. After all you are the love of my life.** No Sirius, I wouldn't mind you taking me to the dance." she said. Krysta and Harry laughed. He looked confused when she started speaking Spanish.

"You would think that after seven years of you speaking Spanish, I would've learned something." said Sirius with a shy and nervous smile.

"Yeah." said Krysta with a smirk. She snuck the corsage in Sirius' pock and motioned for him to give it to her. Then she went over to Lily and James. James was still staring at Lily with a dreamy look, while she was on the other side of the room. "James do you want Lily to go with you to the dance tonight?" whispered Krysta. James nodded mindlessly. "Then go ask her." she said pushing him. He stumbled over to Lily, who noticed him and started to giggle.

"Hey Lilsy. Doyouwanttogototheballwithme?" he asked in a rush. She blinked a few times, as if to figure out what he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." she said simply. He smiled and awkwardly offered his arm. Krysta walked over to Remus and pulled him aside.

"Guys, go ahead, I want to talk to Remus!" yelled Krysta. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked forcefully. His eyes widened in surprise as the others left.

"We were already late and what do you mean?" he asked. She pushed him against a wall.

"You need to get a date." she said simply. He shook his head adamantly.

"No, I don't." he said simply.

"Remus John Lupin, you will get a date." she said forcefully. He looked down.

"Nobody wants someone in my condition. And no girl wants a guy who couldn't get a date in the first place." he said sadly.

"Listen to me, only closed minded people care about your furry little problem. I don't. Your friends don't. Dumbledore doesn't. Right now, you don't have to tell anyone. You can continue with your sick aunt story for as long as you want. But, if someone really loves you, you _must_ give them a chance. Especially if they say that they don't care. You cant push yourself away from people. So, go to the goddamn dance, find a girl, put the Marauder charm on her that all of you guys, with the exception of Peter have, and snog her senseless." instructed Krysta. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"No ones interested in me." he said simply. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, this may sound weird coming from me. Even though you're all my family. All of you Marauders look like Gods. You guys have a fan club. And you have a subdivision. They call you the 'Gorgeous Gentleman'. Those pretty girls that are always in the Library. " she started. He nodded. "They're your fan club. So, don't tell me anything about you and your condition. I love you, so go get girls." she said pushing him towards the door. He stopped. "What happened?" she asked.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

"No problem Uncle Moony." she said, with a smile. He laughed and walked out of the portrait hole.

"You're good at the talks." said Harry as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Those talks are killing me." she said simply. He laughed.

"Padfoot, when do they get together?" he asked. She sighed.

"Harry if you don't know, I don't know. I don't understand it though. We're supposed to be able to look for any event in the past and se-" she started.

"They're getting together tonight or tomorrow." he said simply. She raised her eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I can feel it." he said simply "We should go." he said simply.

"It's about to happen isn't it?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her along. They ran out to the gardens of the school and waited. They waited there for what seemed like forever. They noticed how beautiful the gardens were as they hid, carefully enough not to be seen. The gardens had a fountain in the center and a bench that stood opposite the fountain. There were magical flowers and muggle flowers. The water in the fountain squirted from a mermaid, the waters were sparkling and beautiful. Then they heard footsteps and saw Lily and James, walking. Harry and Krysta had the vision of the present, while they were sitting there. The could feel everything that Lily and James were feeling. Their thoughts running through their heads.

Lily and James sat on the bench in silence. Lily looked over to James and noticed that his eyes were moist and glossy.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" asked Lily, softly. He looked at her and quickly looked away. He stayed silent for a while, then sighed.

"Lily, you know that I care about Kay." he started. She plastered on a smile that didn't match her eyes.

"Yeah Jamie, and I'm so happy for you." she replied.

"Well, she spoke to me and she wants me to do something for her. She says if I don't do it, the relationship wont work." he said softly.

"James, I don't know what-" she started, but was interrupted by James.

"She wants me to stop hanging out with you." he said softly, but in a rush. They stayed in silence for a moments. She had tears running down her face and it was now raining. The silence was thick and Lily felt like a piece of her was dying. Many thoughts were going through her mind. What am I going to do? What is he going to do? And then she accepted it. Many more moments of silence passed before she spoke.

"You know, ever since we were younger, I always knew how I felt about you. I always knew I could count on you, no matter how mean you were to certain people. Even when we weren't friends, I knew. You always tried to stick up for me and make me feel better-" she started, her voice was shaky and breaking.

"But Lily-" he interrupted.

"No James. You had your chance to speak. Now it's my turn, let me speak. In our past, I have caused you a lot of heartache. I never meant to. And I am _so_ sorry. But when we became friends, I promised myself that if I could ever make it up to you, I would. Now here's my chance." she continued.

"Lily what are you saying?" he asked softly.

"The most important thing to me, is that you're happy. And here is my chance. Here is this girl, and she likes you, she may even love you, and you like her. But the difference between me and this girl is, she makes you happy. Our friendship means everything to me, since my parents died. But you and your happiness mean everything and more to me. She makes you happy Jamie, so please go with her." she finished, getting up and walking away. She turned back to see that he had tears streaming down his face. "I just want you to know that I love you Jamie. I love you so much. But go. You have a beautiful girlfriend who is waiting for you. Just know that I love you so much Jamie." she concluded, running off before he could respond.

If she would've waited, she would've been there when he processed everything that she said to him. She would've heard him tell her that he wanted to be with her. She would've heard him say that he was only going to agree, because being her friend was breaking his heart. Being her friend was breaking his heart, because she was the girl who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The rain got worse while he walked back to the castle. As soon as he got there he went straight to the heads common room.

Harry and Krysta waited in the bushes and left right after James. "Padfoor, are you crying?" asked Harry. Krysta wiped her eyes as Harry pulled her back to the castle and towards the head dorms.

"If you tell anyone, I will **kill** you." she threatened. He laughed.

"I wont tell anyone. You're one of my best friends, why would I do that?" he asked. She sighed.

"It was sad. When you see shit like that in movies, its nothing. But in real life, its sad." she said simply. Harry laughed.

"I know Krys." he said simply. They ran to the Heads common room in silence. When they got there Krsyta walked in fist to see James on the couch, in a depressed state. She towered over him as he slumped on the couch.

"James Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. He groaned.

"Krys, I don't feel like it." he said softly. She raised her eyebrow.

"No, you're going to listen to me. Because this is dire. You had your chance for free will. Now you're going to do what I tell you." she said simply.

"And what is that?" he asked. She sat down next to him.

"You're going to tell Lily how you feel about her." she said simply. She looked at Harry, who nodded in approval.

"And why would I do that? She isn't going to speak to me anyway." he said softly. Krysta turned his face so that he was looking at her.

"You would be surprised how much Lily Evans loves you. You would be surprised at how much we could tell you about your relationship with her. And you would be surprised at how well I know the two of you." she said, turning away from him. "Harry, go deal with Sirius and E.J, then bring them back here." she said to Harry. He nodded then left.

"You don't know anything about the relationship that Lily and I had." he said, angrily. Krysta raised her eyebrow.

"You would be surprised. I know that when you two became friends it felt like everything was falling into place. I know that you used to wish that things were different. And I know that late at night, when Kay wanted to be with you in a more intimate way, you always rejected her, because you were wishing that she was someone else." she said quietly. He looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly. She smiled.

"I know everything." she said. "But that isn't the question. The question is: If you know how Lily feels, why are you trying to find her to tell her how you feel?" she asked, as she got up and faced him. He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Because, I don't know where she is and she wont want to speak to me." he said simply. She took his hand and tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I know where Lily is." she said simply. He jumped up.

"Where? How?" he asked. She laughed at how eager he was, but then got serious.

"We need to go." she said running to the portrait. He followed without question.

"What's wrong?" he asked running along side her.

"Your girlfriend is a psycho." she said, speeding up.

"What, why?" he asked.

"She wants to hurt Lily." she said simply. His eyes widened in surprise, horror and shock.

"Where is she?" he asked seriously.

"A hallway. Your girlfriend is a psycho, but it hasn't happened yet. She hasn't gotten her yet." she said running. He looked at her in surprise. They turned a corner and there was Lily sitting on the floor, weeping. Krysta nudged James and he walked up to her. James sat down next to her on the floor.

"Lily, I'm sorry." he said softly. She looked up at him.

"Why, its my fault." she said softly. He shook his head and hugged her. She looked down to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"No, it's not. You didn't do anything wrong." he said, laughing, because he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes it is. I ruined you for other girls." she said. He laughed.

"No you didn't. You prepared me for you." he said. She looked up.

"Are you supposed to be talking to me? You said it yourself, you cant be my friend anymore" she said looking down.

"I never said I wanted to be your friend anymore." he said simply. She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Tears falling, from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "I want _so_ much more than friendship. I want to be with you." he said kissing her eyelids. She had her eyebrows furrowed and her face scrunched up.

Krysta got a feeling. She knew that the girls would be coming soon. She didn't need help, but she didn't want to explain how she could take on all of them by herself. She knew it would happen soon.

'_Prongs, bring the others, you know where I am.' _she thought.

'_Yeah Padfoot, we'll be there as soon as we can'_ he replied.

"Are you doing your girlfriends bidding by making me miserable or are you serious?" she asked. He laughed.

"No. I'm in love with you." he said kissing her on the nose. Her eyes went wide at the contact.

"Lily Amelia Evans, I want to be with you. Not Kay, or any other girl. You." he said simply.

"Well, I want you to be with me." she said, her eyes smiling, while her words were shaky.

"Well, Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. She nodded.

"Ye-" she started, but was interrupted by a screech.

"WHAT?!" screeched Kay. When Krysta heard this she ran around the corner, knowing what would happen. "What are you doing here?" asked Kay, looking directly at Krysta.

"I came here for you." said Krysta with a smile. "I figured that you and your little cronies were going to ambush Lily. So I came here to help." she said, walking towards Kay.

"Well, this has nothing to do with you. So, I recommend that you leave." she replied. Krysta smirked, knowing how afraid she was.

"No, it has a lot to do with me. So, I suggest that you leave Lily and James alone, or you will have to deal with me." retorted Krysta, throwing down her wand.

"You cannot do anything to me." said Kay, with a smile. "You are outnumbered." she said smirking. Krysta laughed.

"You have no idea, what I'm capable of." said Krysta, smiling.

"Krys no! You don't even have your wand!" shouted James. Krysta laughed.

"James, I'm okay. I don't need my wand." she told him. He still looked worried, but relaxed a bit. She then heard a snort come from Kay. "Do you have something to say?" she asked her.

"You cant do anything to me." said Kay with a smile. "You are outnumbered." she continued, her smile turning into a smirk.

"I'll bet that I can beat you in a duel." replied Krysta. Kay laughed.

"What are the stipulations?" asked Kay. Krysta smiled.

"Choose your prize. I'll choose mine." said Krysta. Just then Harry, Remus, Sirius and E.J came running around the corner, to Lily and James. "Harry, hold them back!" yelled Krysta.

"Krys no! Even you cant handle this!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius, Krys can handle any and everything." said Harry. "Don't hurt them too bad Krys!" yelled Harry.

"When you lose, you have to join my group." said Kay. Krysta smiled.

"Okay. If I lose, I'll join your clique. But if you lose, you have to cut all unwanted unnecessary contact with Lily, James, and the rest of the Marauder clique. First to get knocked their feet, is the loser." said Krysta with a smirk. Kay's face dropped.

"Whatever." she said.

"Oh and your little cronies over there cant help you." said Krysta, waving her hand and doing a freezing charm on them.

"Well neither can yours." replied Kay. Krysta laughed.

"They're not afraid for me. You're friends know you'll lose." said Krysta turning her back to get her wand. She saw Kay aiming a jinx at her. She turned around and stood still as the jinx backfired. Krysta then attempted to disarm her and knocked her off her feet. She looked over at the others, who were gaping at her. "Whatever you want to ask me, do it, when we get back to the common room." she said as she unfroze Kay's friends and walked off. While they were walking to the Heads dorms, Krysta's head was filled with questions that she knew they would ask her. She was the first to walk in the portrait. When they all filed in, she was ready for their question. She transfigured her face so that she looked like the normal Krysta. She looked directly at Sirius and James, who both gasped at the sight of her eyes. She motioned for Harry to do the same. He hesitated, but eventually did.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked James, his wand was drawn. Krysta smiled and motioned for Harry to talk.

"I'm your son, Harry James Potter." said Harry. James eyes went wide. Harry then turned to Lily, who looked straight in his eyes and gasped.

"You're lying." said Sirius, stepping out of the shadows.

"No he's not. I can tell you all everything there is to know about yourselves. He knows everything about James and Lily, and I know everything about you and E.J, because I'm your daughter." said Krysta. Sirius and E.J literally choked on air.

"Then tell me about myself." challenged Sirius. Krysta nodded.

"Padfoot, does she know yet?" asked Krysta. He didn't seem fazed at the use of his nickname. "Well they do in the future. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and mischief managed. The map never lies and shows, where people are, what they're doing, every minute of every day." said Krysta, circling the Marauders. "The invisibility cloak, from Pronsie's father. What else do you want to know?" asked Krysta. They looked at her questioningly.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Sirius. Krysta smiled.

"You weren't obvious in how you feel about Eris. I knew because, you guys are my parents. Do you see my eyes? Do you see Harry's eyes? We know everything about you" said Krysta.

"I believe them and I think it's time you told the girls." said Remus. James and Sirius, grimaced and nodded.

"If Moony believes you then I do too." said James. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." he said. Krysta rolled her eyes.

"No screw that, if you want more evidence, here it is." she said, changing to her animagus form. She ran and tackled Sirius. She then jumped off him and changed back to human form. "There's your evidence. My name is Krystathaili Andromeda Black. Not to mention the my middle name is from your disowned cousin. She was disowned because she married a muggle. Your full name is Sirius Orion Black. You hate your family, because they're into the dark arts. Your cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa Black are bitches. And here I am, a girl that all day people have been telling me how much I remind them of you and E.J, yet you still don't believe me. I could tell you that I loved you after twenty minutes, because I've loved you my whole life. So please, don't spare me your bullshit about believing because Moony says so, believe it, because _you_ believe _me._ I don't need your skepticism." she concluded with her arms crossed as she walked away.

"Padfoot wait." shouted Harry.

"What Harry?" she asked. _'_

'_Give him a chance'_ sent Harry. Which was obviously the wrong thing to say. Thunder claps started and the lights flickered.

"Fuck that. I'm not giving him a chance. I don't give a damn if this is something that isn't credible. The whole goddamn prank alone should've been enough to tell him that I am his daughter. I'm sorry, I know every goddamn thing about him, I must be lying." she said sarcastically, turning away from Harry and looking at Sirius. "And you still don't believe me. What do I have to do to get you to believe me? Would you like to see my patronus?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I believe you." he said.

"No you don't." she said simply.

"How can you tell me that I don't believe you?" he asked.

"Because I can read your thoughts." she said simply. He snorted.

"Now this is unbelievable." he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Think of something. Anything." she said.

'_This is stupid. It's not like she'll be able to tell me what I'm thinking anyway. So why is it so difficult to think of something complicated? Because I want to confuse her. Though it would be nice if E.J and I had a kid. But how did she repel the jinx without doing anything?'_

"What was my thought?" he asked. She smiled.

"I repelled the jinx by Marauders Magic. You had more than one thought. You thought it was stupid. You thought it would be nice if you and E.J had a kid and you wanted to confuse me with your thought." said Krysta. Sirius and the others gaped at her. "Sirius, I don't know what else to say. Uncle Prongs and Uncle Moony believe us so do mom and Aunt Lily, so I don't get how you cant. And right now, I don't want to know. But we do have to go to Dumbledore, because he has to send us back." she said walking off.

"I believe you." he said softly.

"After I cursed you out!" she yelled. He looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry." he said, with a pout. James clapped him on the back and laughed at him.

"Whatever, but you have to tell them what all that shit meant." she said simply. They all looked at her. "Yes I know, I curse a lot. You have to tell them what the Marauder secrets are. Sirius, I recommend you." said Krysta, rolling her eyes.

"They all know about Moony." he said. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, but they don't know about you guys." she said. He sighed.

"Yeah, were animagi." he said reluctantly towards his new girlfriend and Lily.

"Is that it?" asked Lily, looking at James. He shook his head.

"Every full moon, we help Moony with his transformation." said James softly.

"Prongs is the stag." said Lily, a look of realization dawning on her face. James nodded, looking down.

"And Padfoot, which explains the black dog." said E.J. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, you guys aren't mad are you?" asked James.

"No they're not mad. They think that what you guys do is noble and loyal." answered Harry. The parents gaped at him. "There is more news." he and Krysta said in unison.

"Kindred spirit twins." said James and E.J at the same time.

"You guys got together. Sirius and his love goddess. James and his Calla Lily." said Krysta with a smile that turned to a grimace.

"Krys, I've been meaning to ask you some questions." said Sirius smiling.

"Yes, I play Quidditch. But, Harry wont let me on the team. And no, you will not do anything to my boyfriend" she said laughing.

"You're captain?" asked James, nothing but pride in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a seeker, I made the team in first year. I was the youngest seeker of the century" said Harry with a smile. James eyes widened.

"That is remarkable." said James with a smile. "Is there anything else that I should know?" he asked with a smile. Harry and Krysta could've cried at that moment. There they were, in front of their parents, who die on the very day, and they couldn't save them.

"No, but we all have to go to Dumbledore." he said, taking Krysta's hand and dragging her out the portrait hole. They walked ahead of everyone else. On the way to Dumbledore's office there was a silence. No one said anything, until they got in the office. Not even when the twins got in without a password.

"You guys work fast Ms. Black and Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore.

"Thanks Professor." they said simultaneously.

"I presume you know how to get back." said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Yeah." they said holding back tears.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll see each other at Christmas." said James, hugging Krysta and pulling Harry into a manly hug.

"Yeah." they said, fighting back tears while hugging Sirius and the others.

"Um guys, we love you." said Harry and Krysta holding hands.

"We love you guys too." said James as the others agreed.

The room once again started to spin and Harry and Krysta ended up in their room.

"Harry I wish things were different." Krysta said through sobs. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"We have each other." he said, holding back tears. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked her. She sniffled. "Whatever you want to do." he said simply.

"Whatever?" she asked in a childlike voice. He laughed.

"Whatever." he said simply. He knew what it would be.

"Can we watch movies all day?" she asked. He laughed.

"Yes, me, you and Ginny will watch movies all day." he said. "Come in Ginny!" he yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey Krysta, hey babe." she said, kissing Harry on the cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she saw the tear stains on their cheeks. Then a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh guys, that was stupid. I'm sorry." she said sitting on Harry's bed and hugging the both of them.

"You didn't do anything, okay, but we've missed you guys." said Harry. Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, we went back in time and saw our parents." he explained.

"Oh." she said. "So, I know that you both don't want to go to the Halloween ball tonight, so I came here to ask what you want to do." she explained.

"Krys, wants to watch movies all day." he told her.

"I would love to do that." said Ginny. "I've missed beating Harry in videogames also, can we do that?" she continued jokingly. Krysta laughed.

"That's a given. You shouldn't have asked, that's something that'll always be done. But are you guys gonna start flirting? Because if so, I'll leave." said Krysta getting up.

"Bye." said Harry.

"Whatever you overly hormonal teenagers." retorted Krysta leaving the room.

"Ginny, you know that I love you right?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded.

"Yes and I love you." she simply responded. He smiled.

"Do the rumors around school ever bother you?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked, worriedly.

"I just wanted to know if it bothered you. People think Krys and I are together and think that I'm cheating on you. I just wanted to know if it bothered you." he said. Ginny laughed. "What happened?" he asked her.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I don't care because, I'm not with you for the recognition. I'm with you for your looks." she continued jokingly. He laughed. "And, I completely trust you and Krysta. Do I have any reason to be worried?" she asked him with her eyebrow raised. Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Never. I happen to have a thing for red heads name Ginerva Weasley. Plus, I'm not that screwed up that I would have a thing with my own cousin." said Harry, kissing Ginny's nose after stifling a yawn.

"Harry, you should go to sleep." said Ginny, getting up. But he pulled her back to the bed.

"Don't go." he said softly. She nodded and took off her clothes so that she was standing there in an undershirt and shorts. He gulped. She lifted up his covers and lay on his chest. "What am I going to do next year without you?" he asked after he composed himself.

"The question is: What am _I_ going to do next year without _you_? You have Ron, Krysta and Hermione. I'm stuck here for one more year with Romilda, I don't care for. Plus she hates me." replied Ginny. Harry smiled and rubbed her back.

"I have Ron and Hermione who cant sort out their problems. Padfoot, who'll be off in Ares world. What am _I_ going to do?" retorted Harry. Ginny laughed.

"Romilda Vane, girl who tried to give you a love potion last year. The girl who was going to try and give you a love potion _this_ year. The girl who took part in that party that was used to break us up. That Romilda Vane." she responded. He laughed.

"Me without you." he replied simply, while taking her and in his and kissing it.

"My life is going to be rubbish without you, you're life will be so-so without me. It's only the beginning of November, we have time." she said. He smiled and nodded.

"You're right, but I was right, also. I wont be able to live without you next year." he said. She laughed.

"I am completely in love with you. I have been for years. I have had to live without you, so I can rightfully say, 'I will miss you more.'" she concluded, as she moved up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"You're right. You'll miss me more." he said jokingly.

"I cant pretend that didn't hurt." she said in mock hurt. He smiled.

"Can I kiss the pain away?" he asked slyly.

"Yes." she said, with a smile on her face.

He kissed her on the cheek then turned out the lights.

"That is not what I meant." she said, roughly. He laughed and rubbed her back until they both fell asleep. Two hours later they were being shook awake by small hands.

"Wuzzgoinin" muttered Harry, searching for his glasses.

"Harry and Ginerva Potter, get your asses up!" shouted Krysta. Ginny got up brightly then went into the bathroom

"What happened Padfoot?" asked Harry, coming to. She shrugged.

"I was bored. Ron and Hermione left to set up the dance." she said sitting on the edge of the bed. They heard Ginny laughing from the bathroom. She came out after brushing her teeth.

"What movies are on the agenda for tonight?" she asked. Krysta thought for a moment.

"Well, I think that we'll play videogames for about an hour. That's all the time that it'll take for us to beat Prongsie a few times. Then we can start on the movies. I have Kill Bill 1 & 2 in mind. What about you?" asked Krysta. Ginny shrugged.

"I wont be picky. I trust you guys and what you'll chose. But if you must have my opinion, I say Derailed and The Shawshank Redemption. But that's just, if you want." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"Well I think that since we'll be watching two dramas and two actions, we should have something to lighten the moments. I say, Wedding Crashers and Ace Ventura: Pet Detective." he declared.

Krysta and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"So, we have to get started if we'll be doing all of those. Oh and X-Men 1-3." said Krysta jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I get to spend all day with the love of my life and the pain in my ass." said Harry with a smile. Krysta and Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, are you going to let him talk about you like that?" asked Krysta jokingly. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"You two are impossi- HEY. You called me Ginerva Potter." said Ginny. Krysta laughed.

"I was honestly wondering when you'd say something." said Krysta laughing. Ginny smiled.

"Krys, will you stop bothering my friend?" asked Ginny with a smile. A look of realization dawned over Krysta's face.

"Yes, your 'friend with benefits'." she said using air quotes. "Harry, how come you have better mind control than me?" she asked, going completely off topic.

"I don't." he said simply. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Then why is it that you don't start to answer people's thoughts out of the blue?" she asked. He smiled.

"I have better self control than you." she said smiling. She laughed.

"Whatever, get ready." she said walking to the door. She whipped around. "Both of you. Which means, none of that playful banter once I'm gone." she said opening the door and leaving.

After Harry and Ginny got ready, they went out to the common room. Krysta was sitting on the couch.

"You ready?" she asked them. They nodded.

"Of course. Lets go." said Harry, walking hand in hand, with Ginny towards the portrait. When they got to the Room of Requirements, it changed into a home theatre. There were three comfortable seats.

"Ginny, you can sit in the middle. I wouldn't that pain in Harry's ass to hurt him, during the movie." said Krysta smirking.

The three spent the whole day in the room of requirements. The only time they left was when Hermione and Ron had to get ready for the dance.

"Hermione, which dress are you wearing?" asked Ginny. Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to go." she said, stubbornly. Krysta laughed. "What?" asked Hermione.

"Remember that woman that my father always had around the house?" asked Krysta. Hermione nodded. "You sound her six year old daughter." explained Krysta. "You _are_ going to that dance, and you _will_ like it!" yelled Krysta. Hermione looked at her, outraged.

"How can you yell at me like that?" she asked, all signs of her face showing seriousness. They all broke out into laughter. "You guys know why I don't want to go to the dance." said Hermione.

"Yes, we know. You not being with Ron is hard as hell. But the question is: If you both want tyo be together, why aren't you together?" asked Ginny. Krysta smiled and slung her arm over Ginny's shoulder.

"Yes, can you answer that question? If so, twenty points to Gryffindor." said Krysta.

"Because of what will happen if the relationship fails." said Hermione sadly. "You guys don't get it. There are always going to be prejudices against muggleborns. Me and Ron will spend more time defending our relationship than actually having one. I love him too much to hook him, then throw him back. And he already nibbled the bait. That's painful enough." she said sadly. "The fact that we cant actually sit in the same room _now_, means that if we ever did break up it would be ten times harder. Can you imagine that?" she asked. Ginny and Krysta, just stood still and listened to what she was saying. She made a good point, on many different levels. But, the one question that replayed in everyone's mind was: Shouldn't love be enough?

"Hermione, I understand. I do, but- Forget it. I cant tell you what you should do. And I'm not going to." she said looking through the dresses that Hermione bought. Hermione decided to buy three that she liked and couldn't decide on. She figured that if she did this, she could keep herself from going to Hogsmead for a while.

"I agree with Krys. It's your life and I love you enough to let you live it." said Ginny with a sad smile. "Hey- I just got an idea. You guys should become roommates after Hogwarts and then when I leave, I can have a place waiting for me." said Ginny, with a smile. Krysta and Hermione smiled.

"I cant, I'll be moving in with Ares. But, we don't know exactly how that's working out yet, so, maybe." she said, more enthused. Hermione smiled.

"I cant wait to meet him." she said. Krysta nodded and ran to her room. She came back with many dress bags.

"Hermione, this is the dress that I wore the night that I went to my first dance. I want you to wear this. We are the same size. But, the dress is charmed to fit the person who wears it, like magic. Jason got some girl to pick it out for me." she said, handing one to Hermione. "Go to the bathroom and put it on. Then come out and we'll tell you if we like it." instructed Krysta. Hermione took it and went into the bathroom. When she came out, the sight before the girls was completely stunning. The dress looked completely amazing on her. The dress on the hanger was pretty. But the dress on Hermione was amazing. "This is the dress." said Krysta and Ginny in unison. "You are so lucky I have the shoes." said Krysta with a smile. And with that she ran to her room to get the shoes needed to complete the outfit. She showed Hermione the shoes.

"I like these." said Hermione touching the shoe.

"Gin, do you want me to do the make up, while you choose the hairstyle?" asked Krysta.

"Yeah, thanks." said Ginny, flipping through the book. Krysta did Hermione's makeup in a minute and Ginny finally decided on a hairstyle. When they were done they decided to check on the boys.

Krysta barged in the room. Ron was lying on his bed and Harry was sitting at the desk.

"Do you have a date?" she asked Ron. He gave her a look. "Okay. Well are you going?" she asked.

"I have to. I'm _Head Boy._ I don't want to." he said with a pout. Ginny and Krysta looked at each other knowingly.

"Your going." said Krysta simply. Ron raised his eyebrow.

"And how are you going to make me?" he asked. But quickly added, "Without magic." She smiled and Harry laughed. Ron looked at him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ron, she is as dangerous without magic as she is with it." said Harry laughing. "Even though she's small, she can punch. She wanted to be a boxer when she was younger. That's one of the reason's her stepfather/father took a liking to her. Then she started with all other sports. Yeah Padfoot, I'll stop giving your bio." said Harry smiling. They all laughed.

"So are you going to the dance without me forcing you?" asked Krysta with a smirk. Ron glared at her before jumping up.

"Whatever." he said, going to his bathroom. He came back five minutes with his dress robes on.

"I took a shower before you guys came in. I just didn't want to wear the robes." he said with a sad smile. Krysta approached him and pulled him by his collar, until he was face to face with her.

"Stop being morbid and bitter. The rest of them might be too afraid to say anything to you, but I'm not. Come with me." she said letting go of his collar and walking out to the common room. He followed her. "You are going to stop acting like this. Because, I'm sick of it. You are like my brother. Fuck it- You _are_ my brother. And I love you enough to tell you that you're being- ugh. I am not going to act like you being quiet and shy and bitter, is alright. Because, it is not. You are much too pretty to be acting this way." said Krysta, scolding Ron. He slumped on the couch.

"I know, but how would you feel? Imagine spilling your heart to Ares and him telling you that he felt the same way. And then he kisses you and you feel like- I can even describe it. Then he tells you that he cant be with you. How would you feel?" he asked her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's his reason?" she asked. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "If his reason is good enough, yes. I would understand and respect his feeling." Ron nodded in understanding.

"But would you be able to go back to being 'just friends'? Would you be able to be in the same room as him? Be able to move on with your life? Would you be able to look him in the eye? At all?" he asked. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, because, there are no limits on what I would do to make Ares happy. And even if I couldn't look him in the eye, I would do it." she said, her cheeks now tear stained.

"How?" he asked softly. She knew that the sky was now pitch black, just by how she was feeling and the mood.

"Tell yourself that you never told her. Tell yourself, what you told yourself, when you kept it a secret. The only way to do it is to…. Lie to yourself. Love her the way you did before." she said softly. Ron sighed.

"Imagine being in the desert for days. You see water and you're able to look at it and bathe in it, but no matter what, you cant drink it. One day, something happens so that you can drink the water. You think that now that you got some, you would have a lifetime of water. All you got of the water was a taste. How would you feel?" he asked. "Then on top of that, now because you want water so much, no other healthy drink will come near you. The only drinks that I can have now are alcohols, better known as poison." he added. Krysta sighed.

"You need to listen to me." she said holding his face in her hands. "I love you and want what's best for you. I need all of you to be happy or I'm not staying. If you cant have water right away, the best thing to do is…….get another drink. And still take showers. Because it's evident that if you don't take showers, you end up with a _stench_." she said lifting him up by his face.

"That entire metaphor was really clear." said Ron. She laughed and hugged him.

"I know. Now, you are the Head Boy and tonight, you will be taking a _bubble bath_. And if you don't get the metaphor, I'll explain it. A bubble bath is usually long and luxurious. I meant you and Hermione will be spending time together and it'll be luxurious. You need to be her friend. You have to remember that she fell in love with you. She fell in love with Ronald Weasley. A gorgeous, funny, just- Ron, you're amazing. Just, be you." said Krysta smiling. Ron laughed.

"You think I'm gorgeous and amazing?" he asked, smirking. Krysta scoffed.

"I _thought_ so. Big friggin whoop, you look nice, in mostly anything. But, I neglected to sayd, 'Be the gorgeous funny, amazing Ron, that Hermione believes is there'." said Krysta smiling. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Shouldn't we be leaving?" he asked. Krysta nodded.

"Hermione Jane Granger, get your ass here!" yelled Krysta. Hermione stepped out the room and walked down the stairs. She felt Ron's gaze on her. "You look-" started Krysta, making a sizzling noise when she touched Hermione. Ron laughed and walked up to her, but not before looking at Krysta. She nodded and gave him a wink and mouthed 'be Ron'. He walked up to Hermione with a lopsided grin. He started scratching the back of his neck. He was completely nervous. He couldn't help but notice that the dress made Hermione look more stunning than she usually looked. The dress was a satin strapless one piece. The bodice fit perfectly, while the skirt just flared the floor. Her hair was pinned back in simple and elegant curls. Her shoulders shimmered and she only had on eye shadow and lip gloss. She had on black pearl earrings and a black pearl necklace. The cartilage piercing that usually had a bar through it now had small pearl earrings. When Ron approached her she seemed more nervous than ever.

"Um.. You look nice." he said, his voice high and squeaky. She laughed and nodded.

"Thank you. I love the dark blue dress robes, they make you look…… intense." she finished, softly. He smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and they started to walk out the portrait hole.

They made it all the way down to the Great Hall in an awkward silence. They were just in time for the opening dance. Ron took Hermione's hands and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

They were surprised when an American song played. A song called, 'Monday Morning' by Maria Mena.

'Monday morning came too soon

It's entering my forgotten room

Disguised as the morning sun

And I should be on the run

But I'm here

Waiting for you

To come and rescue me

From this awful blue

Looks like another day,

In another way,

Through another place

Too many lonely days

I'm not here for sure

Just to hear for more

You walk through that door

Cause I said I didn't need you anymore

Monday morning caught me by surprise

Covering up my, weary eyes

Only helpless, not yet torn

Too many tears I've

Worn, but I'm here

Waiting for you

To come and rescue me

From this awful blue

Looks like another day

In another way

Through another place

Too many lonely days

I'm not here for sure

Just to hear for more

You walk through that door

Cause I said I didn't need you anymore

But I said a lot of stupid stuff for sure

There's nothing I want more

This morning

Looks like another day

In another way

Through another place

Too many lonely days

I'm not here for sure

Just to here for more

You walk through that door

Looks like another day

In another way

Through another place

Too many lonely days

I'm not here for sure

Just to hear for more

You walk through that door

'Cause I said I didn't need you anymore'

Not once while they were dancing did Ron or Hermione blink or look away from the other. The dance had so much intensity and love. Hermione herself wondered why she still wasn't allowing herself to be happy with Ron. Ron decided that he would do his best and follow Krysta's advice. He decided that the best thing to do would be to bathe as often as he could. When they stopped dancing they realized that everyone was watching them and blushed magnificent shades of red.

"Do you want to sit?" asked Hermione, walking towards the tables. Ron laughed. She looked at him questioningly.

"Do you have to ask? You know how much I hate dancing." he said with a lopsided grin. Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly jumping for joy that he wasn't avoiding her.

"I don't know why- Okay, I know why. But, I don't understand it." she said. He laughed.

"'Hermione the Great' not understanding something? I am completely shocked." he said teasingly. She mock glared at him.

"That hurt me, deeply. I thought you were my friend." she said through fake, wailing sobs, and mock hurt, while wiping away fake tears. Ron laughed and Hermione joined him.

"When did you get so funny?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"My sense of humor developed when I started to hang out with the funniest person I know." said Hermione looking at Ron. Then she sighed and added, "We should all thank Krysta for that."

"I cant say that I'm not hurt." said Ron pouting. Hermione laughed, but then butterbeer appeared on the table. Ron opened one. "You want one?" he asked. She shook her head. He took a sip and the girl from the train approached them. Her hair was now in blonde spiraling curls. Hermione could tell that she was wearing a lot of makeup. Her dress was nice. It was blood red and had a glittery, strapless, bodice. The skirt of the dress was short,(considering it was the skirt on a gown) but nice. She was twirling a piece of hair.

"Hey Ron." she said in a girly voice. Hermione couldn't help but notice how she said it. She said it as if they had just run into each other. She didn't say it according to her actions. She didn't say it as if she approached them. She said it in a completely different way. She noticed Hermione looking at her and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey" he said in a whiney voice, because Hermione took his butterbeer. He stuck out his hand, motioning her to give it back. She took a cup and poured it in, then handed him back the bottle.

"Here you go, Ron." she said, holding back laughter.

"I thought you didn't want any." he said, with a puppy dog pout and his arms folded. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You look like a day old puppy." she said, clearly amused. Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think he looks cute." said the girly voiced Ravenclaw next to him. She started to play with his hair. "Ron, do you want to dance?" she asked. Ron looked at Hermione. She had a crestfallen look on her face. When she realized Ron looking at her she raised her eyebrow. He scowled and mouthed 'help me'. Hermione tried her best to hide the smile. She got up and tapped the girl, who was now trying to pull Ron toward the dance floor. She looked at Hermione. "What happened?" she asked.

"Ron hurt himself. That's the reason he hasn't been dancing." lied Hermione. The girl looked disappointed, but nodded and helped Ron back to his seat. She soon left to sit with her friends. As soon as she did, Hermione looked questioningly at Ron.'

"What?" he asked. She shrugged and stayed quiet for a while. "I know its something." he said.

"Why didn't you want to dance her? She's pretty, she must be smart, she seems-" she started, but was interrupted by Ron.

"I don't fancy her. She's not yo- your type as a random bloke- or at least my type as a random bloke. She's the type that'll marry some rich sod, because she's that superficial." explained Ron. Hermione just looked at him. "Plus" he added. "I don't know what the bloody hell her name is." he said smiling. Hermione hit him on the arm, playfully and laughed.

"That is terrible. I've seen you talk to her so many times, how don't you know her name?" she asked. He shrugged.

"The first day I met her was on the train. She knew who I was and she didn't tell me her name." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you ever think to ask?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You know I'm no good at that sort of thing." he said. She just shook her head.

"I cannot believe you." she said. Just then the girl came back.

"Ron, I was wondering what was hurting." she said. Ron looked at Hermione.

"He just has a little headache." said Hermione scooting over, so that she was closer to him. She touched his forehead. "I was just wondering if he has a fever. But he doesn't. I'm sure his head will stop spinning if he stays seated." said Hermione. The girl looked at Hermione, then back at Ron.

"Then why did he dance with you?" she asked, with a hint of attitude that Hermione chose to ignore.

"Because he had to. We are the Heads, we have to open the dance." she said. The girl scowled at her then walked away. "I cant believe I just lied for you." she said. He turned his chair so that he was facing her side. He smiled as she turned her chair so that she was facing him. He smiled even more when she sat, Indian style on her chair.

"What happened to the refined Hermione?" he asked with a smirk.

"She left, along with my IQ, my pure non mutilated body, and my hair color." she said with a smile. He laughed.

"Next thing, you'll have a tattoo that says 'Goddess' with something delicate, like a flower next to it." he said laughing. She raised her eyebrow and he calmed down. "I was just joking Hermione. You're smarter than ever and you're still refined. And you look the same, just a little more…… edgy." he said, with a lopsided grin. Hermione laughed.

"Whatever. Do you still want to be an auror?" she asked, knowing the answer. He smiled.

"Yeah, that hasn't changed. You make it seem like we haven't spoken to each other in years." he said, smiling. She shrugged.

"I don't know about _years_. But it has been _over_ a month." she said. He looked down. "I don't want you to stop talking to me after tonight." she said softly, as she played with her hands. He looked up.

"I don't plan to. Don't worry, you're still my best mate." he said, with a lopsided grin. She laughed.

"Harry's not your best mate?" she asked.

"I cant choose, between you two. Just like you can't choose between me and Harry. But, I have a loophole that you don't have." he said grinning like an idiot. She quirked her eyebrow.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I can say that you're my best mate that's a girl, while Harry is my best mate that's a bloke." he said. She laughed.

"But that isn't fair. I need to stop hanging out with boys." she said, folding her arms.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You know that you don't mean that. Besides, you have Ginny and Krys now. Harry and I are outnumbered." said Ron. Hermione smiled.

"Do you know that I just noticed that? It used to be just the three of us." she said, smiling. "Then things started to shift a little when we got older. But it was still just the three of us. Then Harry got Ginny, but it was still just the three of us. And now Krysta's here, and it's the five of us. I love it, but I miss the three of us." she said. Ron nodded.

"Well me too, but I actually like the five of us. I like that Ginny's not sulking anymore." he said smiling. Hermione laughed.

"You're weird. I don't know what big brother, would want their little sister to date their best mate." she said laughing. Ron smiled.

"If I trust Harry with my life, then I trust him with my baby sister" said Ron, earnestly. Hermione sighed. She couldn't help feeling horrible. The things he said. The things he did. Those were all just things that reminded her of her feelings for him.

"Wanna know a secret?" asked Hermione, in a girly and childish voice. Ron chuckled slightly. He couldn't believe he didn't want to hang out with her. He wanted to be with her always. And that meant no matter what. He was finally starting to feel okay with their friendship.

"What?" he asked, clearly amused. She smiled sweetly.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever known." she said seriously. He gave a hansom and breathtaking smile, while looking in her eyes. The eye contact and smile made her give a more nervous smile. He noticed this and chuckled slightly, while breaking the gaze.

"I know." he said, in a mock cocky smile. She beamed, sensing his need to make a joke. Then she herself felt the need to lighten the mood even more.

"Oh. You thought I meant 'gentlemanly' sweet. No, no, no. I meant 'gay' sweet." she said jokingly while smiling. Ron put on a fake shocked look.

"Oh, and this is coming from the perfect girl. I thought you were gay too. When you and Ginny became mates. Oh and especially when you told me about your muggle sports and how good you used to be at them." joked Ron. Hermione's eyes went wide at each passing word. Hermione's shocked look made Ron laugh. "You started it." he said.

"I did. But, I must hand it to you. You finished it." she said, getting out of her chair and curtsying. "Did I tell you that I'm planning on getting a place of my own after Hogwarts. And when Gin gets out, she's coming to live with me." she said enthusiastically. Ron smiled at her enthusiasm.

"That's nice. It'll give me an excuse to see you." he said, before thinking. When he realized what he'd said, his ears were a bright red. Hermione laughed.

"You don't need an excuse to come and see me. I would give you and Harry keys, if I had the place right now." she said, smiling. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Are you getting your own place when we leave?" He shrugged.

"Mum would have a fit if she woke up and I wasn't there one day. But, I guess I will. If Ginny isn't there it'll be completely lonely. But, hopefully I'll be in auror training." he said, smiling brightly. His smile seemed to be contagious, because Hermione didn't realize that she was grinning like an idiot.

"You are going to make an amazing auror." she said softly. He smiled, but it soon turned to a frown.

"I just noticed that I don't really know what you want to do." he said, still frowning. She smiled at his frown. She thought he looked completely adorable.

"I still don't know." she said softly. "I mean- I used to want to be an auror. But, now, I don't. And then I wanted to be a healer, but not anymore. I honestly don't know what I want to do, I'm going to do, or how I'll do it. I don't even have to do anything magical. I could go back to school, in the muggle world." she explained. His eyes widened when she said muggle world.

"You don't want to be in the wizarding world anymore? Why not?" he asked softly. She shrugged.

"I don't know if this is who I want to be. Honestly, when I thought of being Head Girl last year, I had the most wonderful thoughts. But over the summer, I realized that being in this world means that I have to keep lying to people that I love. I keep thinking that, if I become a lawyer, instead of a council in the Wizengamot, then, I wont be lying to everyone anymore. Certain parts of my time here, made me believe that I shouldn't want to be here- or even deserve to be her for that matter. Then others, made me feel like I was the luckiest person alive. But altogether, I don't want to lie to my grandparents anymore. When they ask me about muggle subjects, I have to lie to their faces." she explained. The whole time he was watching her intently. He never knew that she felt this way. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He decided that wiping them away was too……..intimate. He didn't want to make the situation more uncomfortable.

"Hermione, you are one of the best things that has happened to the wizarding world. Whatever you do, everyone will be behind you. Especially me. I couldn't have passed anything without you." he said softly, with a smile. But Ron couldn't understand what he did wrong when she started crying harder. Her feelings reflected on the great hall's enchanted sky. The great hall's ceiling had bolts of lightening striking, and thunderclaps sounding. The whole hall seemed scared. Ron stood up and hugged her. The weather changed back to normal, instantly. She looked up at him. He gave her a lopsided grin. He couldn't believe how innocent she looked.

"You want to leave?" he asked, giving her his hand. She rolled her eyes, but took it anyway.

"You wanna see if we can watch movies with the others in the Room of Requirements?" she asked, as the walked out of the great hall. He nodded.

"I wonder what they're watching." he said. Hermione thought.

"I know Krys wants some violent crazy movie and Harry will want something funny, while Ginny will want something dramatic and complicated. But, I definitely know that they're watching X-Men." she said smiling. He looked down at her.

"You are the perfect girl, you know that right?" he asked. Hermione smiled and sighed.

"I'm nowhere near perfect Ron. If anyone is close to perfection, it's you. You're the perfect gentleman, the perfect friend, and you're just all around…good." she said after a while. He smiled at the compliment.

"As much as I would like to agree to that. It's a lie. I haven't been a good friend. But, I need to say something, and I don't want this to change anything from tonight." he started. He nodded, encouragingly. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry for avoiding you for the past two months. I felt awkward talking to you after everything. I also apologize for being a hypocrite. When everything happened, I asked you if we could be friends, but then everything was sorted yet scattered and you asked, and I wasn't- I should've been. I also apologize for breaking the promise. I said everything was fine between us, then I started to avoid you. I'm sorry." he said softly, and avoiding her eyes.

"No Ron. I don't accept your apology." she said simply. He looked at her, his eyes wide. But then looked down and walked away. She grabbed him by the arm. "Ron, _you_ even be apologizing. It was all _me_. _I_ did everything wrong_. I'm _screwing everything up. I just hope _you'll_ accept _my_ apology. I am _so_ sorry Ron. I just want us to be best friends like we were." she said, looking pleading at him. He put on his best smile and hugged her.

"Don't worry. We'll always be the best of friends. Even when we have our heated arguments." he said, with a boyish grin. Hermione laughed. They walked to the Room of Requirements in a comfortable silence. When they got there they saw Harry Ginny and Krysta there watching Kill Bill 2. They looked up as Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"Hey guys? I know the dance isn't over yet." said Krysta with a smile. Hermione shrugged.

"We spent the whole night talking, because some Ravenclaw fancies Ron." said Hermione, with a smile. Ginny looked confused.

"Ron lied about not being able to dance. If they would've walked around, she would've asked him to dance." said Harry. Ginny laughed.

"Come here Ron." said Krysta, getting up. Ron walked over to her. She jumped on the chair, so that she was above eyelevel with him. A step stool appeared out of thin air. She jumped off the chair and onto the step stool. She was exactly eyelevel with Ron, but she shut her eyes. "Has she ever tried to look into your eyes?" she asked, as she was about to open hers.

"I don't know. The first day on the train, she tried to kiss me and ask me out, but I turned her down." he said. Just then she opened her eyes and started to gaze into Ron's. Out of nowhere Krysta fell backwards and landed on her hands, doing a back flip and then landing on her feel.

"Gymnastics, for grace. My dad made me take it, when I started slacking on the boxing. I was getting sloppy, so he made me take this an ballet." she said. The room suddenly changes into a training gym. "Of course I'll show you guys something's. But you have to promise not to laugh." she said, going behind the screen.

"What don't you do?" asked Ginny smiling. Krysta laughed.

"I did six years of boxing, gymnastics and ballet. The lady that adopted me was a gold digger. My dad likes simplicity, but he's rich. He started training me as soon as I moved in. She didn't like it, and he learned what she was doing to me. Then he divorced her and adopted me. I was home schooled" she said coming out from behind the screen in a short sleeves black leotard and black shorts, with black and gray toe socks that reached her knee. Her hair was in a tight bun. "Don't laugh at me." she said warningly at the others.

"I wasn't going to laugh." said Ginny, trying to hold back laughter. Krysta scowled at her.

"Whatever. We have to train first. Harry Ron, you guys come over here." she said pointing to two places. Ron and Harry stood to where she was pointing. "Hermione, Ginny, you can change behind the screen and come over here." she said pointing to the screen, then two places behind the boys. The girls went behind the screens and came back to stand in the spots that Krysta pointed to. She stood in the front of all of them, and faced them. "Okay, we have to do twenty or so pushups and some crunches and curls." she said. She laughed at the looks on their faces. She noticed they weren't looks of confusion, but looks of protest. "Hey! Hey! None of that. I can do it. Every time I'm in California with Ares, he helps me train. He was always very enthusiastic." she said, as she got into the push up stance. When they were done with the workout, they all looked flushed.

"I hate you." said Hermione with a scowl on her face. Krysta frowned.

"Hermione Jane, that is no way to act." she said as she got on the mat. "Now, what do you want to see?" she asked them.

"I came here to watch X-Men. How is it that we end up doing this?" asked Hermione, with a sour look on her face. "I want to see a back flip by the way." said Hermione, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Whatever you want Hermione Jane." said Krysta, chalking her feet. "But, I must warn you that I cant do just a back flip. I have to do like a full." she said. The others shrugged. "Whatever." she said. She started to run, then she landed on her hands and flipped twice forward and did a spin flip, then she started to flip backwards. She landed on her feet, perfectly. She did six flips total. When she was done she struck a champion pose. They all looked at her.

"Krys, that was amazing!" said Ginny. Krysta smiled, shyly.

"Thanks. It helped my boxing a lot. Every summer that I got to Ares house, he helps me train the ballet and the gymnastics. He hates helping with the boxing." she said with a shy smile. Harry laughed loudly. "Don't make fun of me. It wasn't my fault." she said, in a whiny voice. The others couldn't help but laugh, even if they didn't know what was going on.

"You should see how he used to look at her when they trained. Every time she went out in a leotard, he would whimper. Padfoot, you're dense, even Ron would know that he liked you." said Harry. The others laughed, while Ron pouted.

"I resent that." he said in a childish way. Harry laughed.

"Anyway, they were boxing once and she gave him a bloody nose." said Harry, holding back the laughter.

"How did you manage that? He's like 5'10 5'11." said Ginny. Krysta scowled at Harry.

"With my boxing shoes on, I'm 5'5." she said. "We were fourteen, he was shorter." she finished. She stayed silent for a moment. Then a look of realization dawned on her face. "That's why he liked to train. Wow, I remember the time we all went to my house. It was a while before we moved here. My dad wasn't there and only me, Jason, Ares and Apolla were at my house. We went to the gym in my old house. And Ares and Jason suggested we do laps. So me and Apolla did laps the started training. She's a dancer. Jason trained her and Ares trained- Wow, I am completely oblivious to the whole boy girl flirting thing. I didn't even know." she said. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, while Ron and Hermione looked at Krysta.

"How old is Apolla?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny's age. You should meet her, by the way. She is so good at Quidditch. She almost beat me once." responded Krysta. Ron and Hermione smiled. Then Ginny spoke.

"Did Apolla have a crush on Jason?" she asked. Krysta tilted her head to the side.

"Ever since I stopped reading your minds, I'm lost." she said. Harry laughed.

"Padfoot, Jason likes Apolla." said Harry. Krysta looked disbelieving.

"He cant, he has Aphrodite." she said. Harry laughed.

"No. I heard his conversation with Aphrodite. They went to the dance as friends. He talked about Apolla the whole time. About how he missed her and he couldn't wait until she came back." explained Harry. Krysta's face dropped.

"I want her to meet you guys." said Krysta. "I know you two would get along, Gin. She's one of the only girls you'll ever meet that _doesn't_ want your boyfriend." said Krysta smirking. The others laughed. "I cant believe Jason didn't tell me." she said outraged. She jumped up as a rig appeared in the middle of the floor. She got in it and started to jump around. Across from Krysta in the middle of the ring a person appeared. She had blond hair and dark roots. It was a girl that Harry recognized to be Ares ex-girlfriend. Krysta continued punching her. They all watched her, they were both impressed and curious. When she was done she jumped out of the ring and jumped on the balance beam. She did multiple even flips, without falling off. She finally fell off when she went uneven on a handstand. When she fell she stood there for a minute and Harry could tell that she was more sad than she was mad. He motioned for the girls to talk to her. He and Ron stood back and watched.

She couldn't help but feel bad that Jason wasn't telling her things like he used to. She felt bad that she somewhat ignored him, while she was on her trip. She wanted to help him, so that he would confide in her.

"Krys, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"He stopped telling me thing." she said with a pout. Hermione and Ginny lay on either side of her.

"I know for a fact that he was only hanging out with Aphrodite, because he wanted you and Ares to have alone time together. He told me that he waited a long time for you and Ares to get together." said Ginny. Krysta looked at her.

"He told you that?" she asked in a childish voice. Ginny nodded. "I have to write them. Can we spend the summer in Grimmauld Place? I want you to meet Apolla and I want to meet your family." said Krysta looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Krys, we cant wait for you to meet mum." said Ginny. Hermione smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley gives the feeling of 'mum away from mum'. She's been another mother to me." said Hermione with a smile.

"I meant Christmas dinner and New Years in the Burrow. But unsupervised sleeping in Grimmauld place. I want to meet my dear Grandmother." said Krysta with a smirk. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"That lady hates me." said Hermione. Krysta shrugged.

"Please, she thinks that blood traitors are worse than muggleborns. 'We should know better'" she said with air quotes. Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Plus, I cant wait to meet the house elf that killed my dad." she said sadly. Hermione and Ginny went to hug her, but she stopped them. "I love the love, but- Don't hug me because you feel bad for me. Hug me because you're my friends and you want to. But never because you want to comfort me in a sad time- I know I'm complicated." she explained, reaching for hugs. They laughed.

"Lets go back to the boys. And Krys, I'm sure I'll love meeting Ares sister." said Ginny, hopping up.

"I think you will. You guys are a lot alike. For example, you both learned to fly the same way. Every time I ever went to Ares house she was stealing a broom. You haven't met her because the sixth year went on a trip." said Krysta, getting up and helping Hermione to do the same. They walked over to the boys who were talking about Quidditch. "You guys are so predictable. For instance, we were talking about my deteriorating relationship with Jason. By the way, Ron is right. Vicky Krum is overrated. I hat him so much. I cant believe he asked me out once." said Krysta. They all looked at her, with the exception of Harry.

"He asked you out?" asked Hermione. Krysta shuddered.

"I know you two went to a dance together. But he did ask me out. Of course I had to go. He came to my school to talk about being a Quidditch player and he did some promoting. He asked me to Levebons Lane. The Headmaster gave me the 'okay' because the school was being done a favor." explained Krysta. Harry scoffed.

"Stop lying. We all know why he asked you out." said Harry, with proud smile. Krysta smiled at the memory. "He started talking about how great a seeker he was and she challenged him." said Harry. The others eyes went wide.

"The shocking part is that it I won, after breaking two arms and my leg." said Krysta. The room changed back into a gymnasts gym. She looked at the uneven bar and ran to it. She put on the gloves and chalked them. She swung around twice then reversed, letting go and back flipping off the bar.

"Krys, that was amazing!" said Hermione. Krysta smiled.

"Thanks. There was a point in my life where this is what I wanted to do. But then my day told me that my boxing had gotten better. Every summer that I go home, I practice. I started training a lot harder once Ares and Ailen got together. I was going to train in an elite gym next year. But now that I've met Harry, I've gone back to my dreams of wanting to be an auror……I think." she said finally. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Do what you want. We'll be proud no matter what. Although the prophecy says the twins." said Harry. Krysta laughed and caught Harry's eye. They stared at each other for a while. Soon they both shook out of their reverie. "I guess we don't need to hold hands to get a more powerful vision anymore. We have to go see Professor Lupin." said Harry, motioning for them to follow.

'_Moony, we need to see you.'_ thought Harry.

'_Okay Harry. Come to the defense against the dark arts room.' _thought Lupin. They all ran to that section of the school. When they got there the door was open and Lupin was standing in the doorway.

"What happened and what are you guys wearing?" he asked trying to contain the laughter. He then looked at Ron and Harry as he took off his jacket and handed it to Krysta. It reached her just above her knees. Ron and Harry looked confused for a moment, but finally got the message. Harry took off his shirt and gave it to Ginny. It also fit above her knee. Ron gave Hermione the jacket for his dress robes. She loved the smell that it had. It had the smell of cinnamon and something that she couldn't describe. Krysta and Harry couldn't help but laugh when they oicked up on her thoughts. She scowled at them and they grinned. Harry and Krysta looked at each other then at Professor Lupin.

"Professor Moony, earlier today we went back in time, and met our parents." said Krysta. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"Harry mate, how come you didn't tell us?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.

"We didn't feel good when we came back. And it's easier when we're all talking to each other." he said, with an eyebrow raised. Ron shut up. "Anyway, we were wondering about Fire Witches and Fire Wizards." said Harry. Lupin looked at him, then his eyes went wide.

"They are really rare. I figured it would happen, but I wasn't sure. Krysta look in my eyes." said Lupin, looking down at her. They looked into each others eyes, but she quickly looked away. They all noticed that she had tears in them. Harry, shook his head, telling them not to press the subject. "Harry, look into my eyes." They were pretty much at eyes length with each other. Harry looked into his eyes, but like Krysta he quickly looked away. He looked weak, he walked over to Ginny. "I'm sorry you had to see that." said Lupin softly. "But you are in fact a fire witch and wizard. When I looked in your eyes, I saw flames, in both of you." he said as he walked over to Harry and Krysta. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You and your parents made sure of that." he said, smiling at their concern for him.

"Professor Moony, is that what you think of everyday. That seems like the one thing that is always on your mind." said Krysta with tears still in her eyes. "Because I know wonderful witches to help me brew the wolfs bane potion. And I know one of them can do practically anything after brewing polyjuice in her second year." said Krysta looking at Hermione and Ginny. Lupin smiled.

"Thank you Andromeda, but there is no need for that. Professor Granger is brewing it for me." he said. Krysta smiled.

"Please Moony, anything for you. Oh- I hope you don't mind, but we gave the map away." said Harry. Lupin laughed.

"What would be the point of keeping it, if you weren't there?" he asked. Krysta shrugged.

"Selfishness? Greed? Something along those lines?" Krysta asked cheekily. He laughed.

"Just like your father. Or at least a true Marauder Princess. The Marauders, who if memory serves me correctly, looked like Gods?" asked Lupin with a smirk. Krysta's mouth dropped open.

"I just had to live it myself. You couldn't wait another year or so to bring it up? And I thought I told that to you in confidence. How do you remember that anyway?" she asked as he laughed.

"I just do. It's not everyday that you meet your best friends children." said Lupin. The others watched, enjoying the conversation.

"Which was an enjoyable experience. Also, quite depressing." said Harry and Krysta in unison.

"I know. But, you'll be glad to know that soon it will no longer Halloween. But, I wanted to say that the full moon is soon. Are you guys sure that you want to do this?" he asked. Harry gave him a look. "Okay. I get it." he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Listen Moony, can I call you Moony?" asked Krysta. Lupin laughed. "I know, I'm just like my father." she said smiling.

"Not during classes. But yes, you can call me Moony." said Lupin smiling at the five.

"Nothing will stop us from caring about you. You're family furry little problem and all." said Harry. "Unfortunately, we need to go watch X-Men." said Harry. Lupin smiled.

"The third one is the best." said Lupin smiling. Hermione looked at him. "Tonks is a half and half." he said, as he blushed. The five smiled.

"Moony, you're full of surprises." said Harry as they started to walk off.

"Thanks Professor Moony." said Krysta, handing him the jacket. He waved it off. "No. I wont return it. And since you're a Marauder, I wouldn't want anyone trying to smell it." she said jokingly. Lupin laughed. "I know what it's like to miss them. Although, I think that you have more of a reason to miss them. I never even met them. But, the good thing is that I have pieces of my parents in you and Harry. So thank you." she said hugging him. "Here." she said shoving his jacket at him. She ran away and did a cartwheel. When she caught up with the others they still had on the jackets of the other boys. "Ron give me your shirt." she said. With her hand out. He rolled his eyes and took it off to give it to her. She snatched it out of his hand.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're a nightmare." said Ron. Krysta's eyebrow shot up.

"And I thought we were family?" asked Krysta with a mock hurt face on. The other laughed.

"You're weird." said Hermione. Krysta gave a dramatic bow.

"I'm cold, so we should race back to the Room of Requirements, before I freeze my ass off." said Krysta. They all shrugged. "On your mark….Get set…Go." she said before dashing off. She was the winner. But when they got back, the Room of Requirements wouldn't open as they thought of the movies. Harry opened it manually and they were shocked by the sight that they saw.

REVIEW. IS MY STORY GETTING THAT BAD THAT NO ONE WANTS TO REVIEW ANYMORE. I WANT REVIEWS!!!


	9. Dont Pity Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own Veronica and all the other characters you haven heard of. I want all my reader to know that it may seem like the story revolves around Krysta and Harry, but it doesn't. All of these events lead to Ron and Hermione's get together. But, I warn you, it will take a lot of heartache for them to finally get together.

There in the Room of Requirements lay a bed, with Hermione Granger snogging Dean Thomas? Krysta looked at Harry. _'Should I do it?'_ she thought. Harry smiled.

'_Do it Padfoot.' _replied Harry. Krysta smiled and ran up on the bed. She started jumping up and down. She did a back flip. Then she jumped off the bed and looked at the Hermione on the bed. She put a finger on her chin, as if to say she was thinking. Then she looked at the Hermione by the door.

"Who's the real Hermione?" she asked, winking at the Hermione near the door. They all knew which was which, without the powers. "I'll just have to test it. Hermione #1" she said pointing to the Hermione on the bed. "And Hermione #2." she said pointing at the real Hermione. "I will ask you both questions. For every question you get wrong, I am going to do something to you. And it will be something that will hurt you." she said, in a bone chilling voice. She looked over at Dean, who was ogling at her. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" she yelled, her eyes flaming. A small flame developed in her hand, the flame started to grow as she got angrier. Harry ran by her side and calmed her down._ 'Padfoot, calm down. Its okay, they'll get what they have coming.' _he thought. The flame extinguished almost instantly. "Question number one: Where was I born? Hermione #1, you answer first." said Krysta. The imposter looked nervous, but answered nonetheless.

"You were born in California." said the imposter, with a smirk. Krysta nodded.

"Good answer." said Krysta with a smile on her face. "What about you Hermione #2, what do you think?" asked Krysta, smiling at the real Hermione. '_Act nervous, it adds to the fun.'_ thought Krysta. Hermione laughed.

"I think were born here." she said nervously. Krysta glared at the real Hermione. The imposter smiled.

"I have another question." said Krysta, smiling. "I think this question should be really intimate. I think it should be about Hermione herself. So I have a really good question. What is the full name of your favorite relative?" asked Krysta. The real Hermione laughed, while the fake looked at Dean. "Romilda go first." said Krsyta, smiling. All but the imposter noticed the trick.

"I don't know." said the imposter Hermione. Krysta quirked her eyebrow.

"So you don't deny that your name is Romilda?" asked the real Hermione, walking up beside Krysta, her wand pointed threateningly. She gave Krysta her wand and walked over to the imposter Hermione that was Romilda.

"Whatever mudblood." spat Romilda. That was the worst thing possible for Romilda to say at that moment. Thunderclaps were heard as Krysta lunged herself at Romilda. She punched her in the face three times before Dean pulled her off. When she notice who was touching her she punched him too. Krysta ran back to Romilda, but Hermione stopped her.

"Krys, it's okay. I'm used to it." she said walking over to Romilda, who had a black eye, a bloody nose and a bloody mouth and turned her blood muddy and dirty. She stood there for a minute then healed her. "You're really pathetic. I want you to know that. But for a second, you were the mud blood." said Hermione as she took off Ron's jacket. Krysta waved her hand over the imposter Hermione and she turned into Romilda again. Krysta ran over to Hermione and jumped on her back. Hermione and Krysta almost fell over until Ginny froze them. Ron put them both on their backs. Ginny unfroze them.

"That was nice." said Krysta, jumping up. Hermione started to laugh.

"What would possess you to jump on me? I can be more than three inches taller than you. I probably weigh about five to ten pounds more than you. What exactly possessed you to do that?" asked Hermione. Krysta shrugged and jumped up.

"I don't know. But, what are we going to do about them?" she asked, pointing at Romilda and Dean. "Screw it- I have an idea. Guys!" yelled Krysta. The others ran over to Krysta and Hermione. '_Harry, we can erase selected memories. Should we?' _she thought.

'_Padfoot, that is really dangerous.'_ responded Harry.

'_Krys, can you restore memories?'_ asked Ginny.

'_Yeah. The only reason I want to do it is because he saw you freeze us. And he saw me work against her blood.'_ responded Krysta.

'_But you didn't work against her blood, I did.'_ thought Hermione.

'_I coursed the potion out. She went back to her regular self and they've only been using it for thirty minutes. Then again, if brewed incorrectly, the polyjuice potion wont function correctly. It'll either run out faster or give deformed body parts, something like that.'_ responded Krysta.

'_That's our excuse then.'_ thought Ron.

'_That's not a bad one. I don't think they know how to brew it though. They must've stolen it from the potions master.'_ thought Ginny.

'_That isn't a problem. Don't ask, don't tell. We're worrying too much. And if push comes to shove, erase the memory. You wont have a problem with that Krys.'_ thought Hermione.

'_Can I just hit Romilda? Please?'_ asked Krys.

'_Yeah, why not? She deserves it, he slutty hag.'_ thought Harry.

'_Harry! No one deserves to get hit. Especially by Krys.'_ thought Hermione. Ron walked over to Romilda.

"Detention for a month, because you impersonated the Head Girl. Now get back to your dorms. If your not at the dance, you shouldn't be out this late." he said, handing her a slip. Then he walked over to Dean who was still holding his nose. "Go back to your dorms, before I let Krysta loose on you." said Ron. Dean grabbed Romilda by the arm and left the Room of Requirements. As soon as they left the room turned into a movie theatre with five seats. Krysta sat in the middle of Ginny and Hermione. Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron sat next to Hermione. As soon as Krysta sat down, her seat had a tray in front of it. On the tray was a load of sweets from chocolate cake to milk duds and even chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Beans. They all looked at her.

"What, I miss my boyfriend, and I'm hungry." she said, in a whiny voice. They all laughed. By the end of the second X-Men, the rest of the group were watching Harry and Ginny make out. Ginny was on Harry's lap and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Krysta thought it'd be funny to throw jellybeans at them. But Harry repelled the bean and it hit Krysta in the forehead.

"Ow. That hurt." she whined. Harry and Ginny still didn't break apart.

"Are we going to watch the third one?" asked Hermione. "Because even thought it's like 11pm, I'm not tired." she said, stretching out. The girls were all still in their leotards. Ron watched Hermione stretch and whimpered inwardly. Krysta noticed this and threw a jellybean at him, he didn't even notice it.

"Yeah, I want to watch the third one." said Krysta. As soon as she said that the third one started to play and Harry and Ginny were still, making out. The other just watched the movie and enjoyed it immensely. When the movie was over Ginny and Harry were still making out. Krysta attempted throwing a jellybean again. This time the outcome was completely different. They both repelled the jellybean and their force was so powerful that the jellybean blew up into smithereens. He was still making out with Ginny. The three just watched them. When they finally came up for air, they finally noticed them. Harry's lips were red and swollen, his hair was a mess, his neck had tinted lip gloss on it and his shirt was disheveled. Ginny looked just as bad, her hair was out of it's neat bun and flowing wildly, she had hickeys on her neck and her lips were swollen. Even Ron had to laugh at the sight of them.

"You guys look like shit and you missed _three_ movies. You made out through three movies. Harry you have asthma, how do you have the lung capacity for that? Because you didn't surface nearly as much as you should've. But, I guess, I'm just jealous." said Krysta. They all looked at her. She contorted her face many different times, trying to process the thought that went through each of their heads, all except Harry's. "You guys are sick and s-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Krys, we didn't mean it. It's like word association. First thing that comes to mind." said Hermione. Krysta's look softened.

"Whatever, just, don't think the worst of me. I cant deal with it. I hate to feel that the people that I trust the most don't trust me. And when you guys think things like that, I feel like you believe Lavender and Romilda over me. And _that_, is something that I could _never_ forgive." she said, looking at the ground.

"Krys, that's never. We know you don't want Harry. But sometimes we forget that you're related and when you say the word 'jealous', it comes to mind. That's only because, Harry is Harry. It actually has nothing to do with you." said Ginny. "I trust you completely." said Ginny, hopping off Harry's lap. A giant bed appeared in the middle of the room. It had five different pairs of pajamas on it. Each pair had a set of initials on them. Harry's were black and green with snitches, with the initials H.J.P on them. Krysta's were black brown and blue, with paw prints with the initials K.A.N.R.B. Ron's were Chudley Cannons, pajamas with the initials R.B.W. Ginny's had snitches on them with the initials G.M.W. Hermione's had different spells on them with the initials H.J.G. They all changed into their pajamas and lay in the spot where they were placed. After a comfortable minute of silence, someone spoke.

"What was your adoptive mother like?" asked Hermione softly. She knew instantly that the subject was sensitive, because she heard a loud thunderclap and the lights flickered. She looked at Krysta and noticed a tear in her eye, threatening to fall. They all looked at Krysta expectantly. She spoke after a moment of silence. She spoke very softly. No one interrupted her.

"I don't know exactly how long I was with her, and I don't want to. But it was about a year. When I was younger I was a sickly child. I have asthma, allergies, anemia,- a lot. She was the worst woman I've ever known. A better question would be how was my childhood. So, I'll tell you from the beginning. The only people who know everything are my dad, Ares, Apolla, and Jason. They threatened to hunt her down for me. Everything started at the orphanage. They were as nice as they could be- but that wasn't great. One meal a day if you're lucky. Three sets of clothes if you were lucky. And no twelve year old beating your ass. I only had a first name- but, that was the orphanage that Dumbledore took me to for a reason. I learned a lot there- my favorite thing there was a boy I met named Jason. He was Jamaican and had dreads. He was about sixteen at first. He always took care of me, he said I was his little sister. I used to call him Dreadhead. He taught me how to punch and kick. He used to call me 'monkey monster' or 'cookie monster'. Then he turned eighteen and they kicked him out. He told me that when he got a job and a place, he would come back. But when he did, I was already in process of going with the family. When he found this out, he asked the lady if he could visit me and she gave him a wrong address. But before they took me, he gave me something. He gave me a silver star and told me he loved me. That was the first time I ever heard it- or remember hearing it. _He_ was the first person that I told that I loved him. His exact words were that 'I love you like a star'. When I got to their house they were really nice the first day. Then at night they took me to the basement and left me there. It was cold and I slept on newspaper, cardboard or the floor. She would come down every week and beat me, for some stupid reason. They had a daughter and she was the only reason that I ever got to take a bath every week or that I didn't die or bleed to death. Her name was Tatiana. The only thing that she couldn't take care of that well was my asthma. She always came home with allergy medicine or nasal spray. She was about Jason's age and she was her mothers favorite thing in the world. But she hated her mother, and because of that she got whatever she wanted. She snuck me food everyday, usually it was what she could manage past her mother. Bread and water, mostly. But she stayed home every Sunday and fed me whatever they had, it was usually soup and- and she cleaned me and she took care of me. Then one day, she came downstairs and told me that the whole family was going to Palm Springs. That was the weekend the husband died. I don't even know their names. Harry, you didn't have to lie to McGonagall and Moony- I've done bad things and I didn't mean to do it, but I wanted to. And it happened- It was my fault. We went to a snake show and I wanted to see the poisonous snakes. They didn't want to, but Tatiana begged them to go. When we got there, there was a Black Mamba and a Rattlesnake. I spoke to them and they attacked him. I didn't ask them to, but they did. They saw how the- he was holding me and grabbing me and that was my first piece of magic. When I opened the glass they escaped. We went home that night and she beat me again. I had welts and bruises all over my body for a long time. I don't know how long I was there. But then one day, she took me out of the basement and she bathed me herself. She put this dress on me and these pigtails and ribbons in my hair. And that was the first day I met him, Joshua Rodriguez. Well, they got married soon after and I was a flower girl. They left on their honeymoon and came back. The day until we moved in with him, I was living in my own soil. One day, Joshua took Tati and she begged him to take me too, but it was a surprise for me. They left me with her and she left me alone, locked in the basement, with no food and nothing to drink. Dad and Tati came back hours later and I was really sick, throwing up everywhere. I don't know what made me sick. But it was only stomach acid, because there wasn't much food in my system. When she finally did come back we weren't there. Dad and Tati took me to the emergency room. Tati told him everything and he came to see me. They found that I was suffering from severe hypothermia, blood loss and a really low hemoglobin. They said it was a wonder that I wasn't dead yet. Its actually a wonder that they let him have me. She was taken away by the police and I haven't seen her since. Tati went to college and I haven't seen her since. And since then I've had a respirator, bee sting pills and iron shots on call. He earned my trust. He gave me everything I wanted, and more. And he doesn't bring anyone around me unless he trusts them completely. He made sure I was well rounded and he takes really good care of me. That's when we started with the soccer and boxing. He knows that I love it and I made him promise me, that he would help me do whatever it took to be great at boxing. He calls me 'his little miracle' and says that he'll never love anything more than he loves me. Harry Don't!- Your childhood was worse than mine." finished Krysta. Throughout the whole thing, she only raised her voice once. Her voice was shaky and she had tears in her eyes. They all looked at her. "If you're wondering why Dumbledore put me in the orphanage it was because he had to hide me. Yes Harry- Your childhood was worse than mine!" she yelled determinedly. "Dumbledore put you with **your family**. Imagine that, being treated like shit, by your **own** family. I was put with complete strangers, they didn't owe me anything. Your family owed it to you to be a good family. I wouldn't be the person I am today without it, so don't pity me. Remember what I told you, hug me because you want to, not because you feel bad for me." she said as they tried to hug her. They all backed off. She sighed and hugged them. "Whatever, I'm sorry. And I'm okay." she said. She noticed that Hermione and Ginny had tears in their eyes. "Stop crying, it's okay, I'm good. I have my dad and you guys and Ares and Jason and Apolla, and soon I'll have the whole Weasley Clan." she said. They all laughed at the last part. Then they got serious again. "Just- I- don't- I don't want anybody to know about it. I don't want anybody hugging me and telling me that it's alright. Forget about it- Lets talk about something else. What about you guys? What do you want to talk about?" asked Krysta.

"Lets go to sleep." said Ginny. As soon as she said that, the night sky appeared over their heads and a stuffed puppy appeared in Krysta's arm.

"You sleep with a stuffed animal?" asked Ron, trying hard not to laugh. Krysta raised her eyebrow.

'_Everyone here has someone to cuddle with. You Hermione. Harry Ginny. All I have is Snuffles Black.'_ thought Krysta. Ron went red at what she sent him. Harry laughed.

"Snuffles Black?" asked Harry. She raised her eyebrow. "You realize that as a dog, Sirius called himself Snuffles." he said.

"Not when I first got him, but now, yeah. He actually looks like him, when he was in form. As soon as I saw him, I wanted him. He has shaggy black fur and blue eyes. Just like Snuffles." she said, looking at constellation Sirius. No one said anything after that. And with that she fell asleep.

The next morning, Krysta and Harry woke up at the same time. Krysta was the first to creep out of the bed slowly. She found a camera on the floor. She snapped a few pictures of Ron and Hermione cuddling. Then she snapped a few of Harry and Ginny cuddling. Then she shot a longer photo of the four of them together. She tapped her finger on the camera five times then five times again and twenty five pictures came out.

After that, they all got along great. Ron and Hermione were back to their ways. They were back to normal. Back to the way they were before feelings were uncovered.They were all happy.


	10. I cant deal with this

It was the afternoon before the Christmas Holiday began and the five were in the Great Hall.

"I cant wait for everyone to meet each other. Do you think that I can tell Apolla?" asked Krysta. "I don't usually tell people things. The only people that ever learn my secrets are Ares and Jason, but I tell her some things." said Krysta.

"Is she completely trustworthy?" asked Ron. Krysta looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's my home Ginny." said Krysta with a smile. The others laughed. "Did you know that Ronnie and Charlie, still haven't gotten together." said Krysta, looking at the teachers table.

"What is she doing this Christmas?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at her.

"I don't know. She turns twenty on New Years. I don't know- Krys, can you ask her?" asked Hermione. Krysta nodded.

'_Ronnie, what are you doing this week?'_ thought Krysta. She noticed that Veronica looked shocked at first, then gained her composure.

'_I think I'm just going to stay here. I don't want to go to Hermione's house, if she wont be there, because my aunt and uncle wont be there either. I don't know, I might as well go to my parents house.'_ she sent back.

"She says it's no use going to your house if you wont be there. And she might stay here or go to her parents house."said Krysta, eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Do you ever actually eat _food_?" asked Ron, laughing. Krysta was about to answer when some boy came up to the table and sat across from her. She looked at him.

"Hey." he said. She looked at him.

"Hi?" she said, unsurely. He stuck out his hand.

"Henry Brooks, Ravenclaw prefect." he said as she looked at his hand, but tentatively shook it.

"Krystathaili Rodriguez, Gryffindor." she said. He flashed her a charming smile and she looked to her left, where Harry and Ginny were holding back laughter. She tried to smile back, but it turned to a grimace. "Um, sorry, I don't want this to sound rude. But, what are you doing here?" she asked. He grinned.

"I came here to tell you to look stunning on Christmas, because you're coming with me to the ball." said Henry. Krysta looked him dead in the eye. "Not that you don't always look stunning." he finished. Krysta grimaced and ignored the laughing in the others heads. She knew she shouldn't have worn the skirt.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." said Krysta. He grinned again and leaned across the table and near her ear.

"He doesn't have to know." he whispered seductively and bit her earlobe. Krysta pushed him back to the seat.

"Get the hell away from me. Because, you're bothering me." she said wiping her ear. She looked at Harry. _'He just bit my ear.'_ she thought. She looked at him and he was still grinning at her. "Why are you still here?" she asked in a whiney voice as she was using a cleaning spell on her ear. He just grinned even more.

"I want you to go out with me." he said. She sighed.

"Alright, number one: I'm not even going to be here. I'm going to be with the people that I love. For example: my boyfriend. Number two: Going out with someone is a two sided thing. I don't like you. I mean, I might've liked you as a person, five minutes ago. But, right now, there isn't even any hope for us as friends. I'm best friends with, **my boyfriend**. Number three: And I've said this about five times, I have a boyfriend. And, if I were _ever_ going to cheat on him, it'd be with someone better looking. But, fortunately for him, the only people that are in the same league of looks as him are too damn close to me." she said, looking at Ron and Harry. "Then again, the only men that I've ever seen that look better than those men, are my father, my uncle and my other uncle. You pale to all of them in comparison. So, get away from me." she said, in a regular voice. Harry knew she was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. He could see a flame collecting in her hand under the table.

"Brooks, I'd advise you to leave her alone." said Harry. Henry looked at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter, I was talking to her." he said in a sneer worthy of Malfoy. _'Padfoot leave, before you do something that you regret.'_ thought Harry.

"Listen person, whatever your name is. Why do you want to go out with me?" she asked. He grinned.

"You're sexy." he said, seductively. Unfortunately for him, she took a sip of pumpkin juice before he said that and spit it out all over him. He was drenched in pumpkin juice, she was coughing and Harry and the others were laughing. When she stopped choking she looked at him. He was now clean, but she was disgusted.

"How would you feel about me if I looked like this?" she asked, waving her wand over her face, her skin turned green and her nose went long and had a wart on it. "How do you feel now?" she asked. The others looked at her.

"You can forget about that offer." he said looking at her in shock. She smiled and changed her face back. "Then again, you look better than all of the girls here." he said. Harry could see the fire in her eyes. She pointed her wand on her face again and she looked like the bad witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Harry do you think that Ronnie should come?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded. "Tell her." she whispered. He nodded. They both watched intently as Krysta changed her face back and challenged Henry. He was still looking at her.

'_Padfoot, pull out your necklace. The chain that Ares gave you.'_ thought Harry. Krysta smiled and pulled it out. Henry didn't seem phased by it. '_Ronnie, you can come to the Burrow for Christmas. The teenagers are staying at the Burrow on Christmas and New Years. We're going to sleep at Grimmauld Place on the other days. We want you to come and maybe, you and Charlie will get together.'_ he thought teasingly. He heard Veronica laugh in her mind.

'_Thanks Harry. I'll ask Charlie if it's okay, then I'll pack.'_ she sent back. Harry's attention went back on Krysta and the pestering boy. She got up from the table and spoke.

"Guys, can we go, because I have to pack." announced Krysta. The others got up and they all walked out of the Great Hall. Henry followed then.

"Krystathaili, can I call you Krys?" asked Henry. Krysta looked at him and glared at him with the deepest loathing.

"No!" she yelled. She kept on hastening. He followed her. _'Harry, this is annoying. I don't want you guys to get in trouble for fighting battles for me, but he's bothering me. Don't do anything, I'll take care of it. No matter what, let me handle it myself.'_ thought Krysta.

'_Krys, it's okay.'_ he sent back. He noticed Henry put his arm around Krysta. He pulled it off, like he'd been burnt. He laughed when Krysta turned to the boy. "Any part of you that ever touches me again, you're not getting back." she said in a dangerous voice. The others eyes widened, when he crashed his lips down on hers. He pulled away as if he'd been burnt. Harry knew instantly that Krysta had in fact burned him. Then she pushed him back against the wall and punched him in the mouth, this time she didn't stop herself. She punched him at least three times, when the others pulled her off of him. When they did she bent over in the corner and started to retch.

"Guys go check on her. Ron and I are going to talk to him." said Harry. "Ron, she's really mad." said Harry.

"I couldn't tell, Harry." said Ron sarcastically.

"No Ron. She is _really_ mad. She doesn't like to not be in control of the things that happen to her. She only cries because of really important and emotional things. She's in the corner crying and throwing up. She hates having to cry over people that aren't important to her. She's thinks not having control is weak." said Harry. He looked at Henry, whose mouth was bleeding and swollen. He levitated him. "Lets take the stalker to the hospital wing." said Harry, going off into the corner where the girls were. "Padfoot get up." said Harry. She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of fire. "That's complete bollocks, he was forcing himself on you. You did the right thing." he said sternly. The others agreed. She got up and cleaned up the vomit.

"Drop him, Harry." she said. Harry looked at her questioningly. "I'll heal him." she said. Harry set Henry down on the floor. Krysta waved her wand and he was okay. She seemed to have calmed down. "If you come near me again, I promise you, I **wont** stop." she said, before walking off. The others left him there and followed her. When they caught up with her, she seemed to be back in an angry state. She seemed worse than before.

"Krys, calm down. He got what he deserved." said Ron as he slung his arm on her shoulder.

"No, he deserves to be skinned. But, I guess you're right, but, the worse part is he stuck his tongue down my throat. It seemed like he was kissing me for hours. It was disgusting. Should I tell Ares?" she asked, as she pulled a toothbrush and toothpaste out of her robes. They all looked at her. "When you eat as much chocolate cake and candy as I do, you have to keep a toothbrush on call. Either to prevent cavities or because, I've seen girls embarrass themselves with food in their teeth." she said laughing.

"I love the dental hygiene." said Hermione as she pulled a toothbrush out of her pocket. The others laughed.

"So you really think Ron and Harry are some of the best looking boys you've ever known?" asked Ginny. Krysta looked at her, then them.

"Promise not to tell?" she asked. They all nodded. "In all honesty the best looking men I've ever seen in my life were the Marauders and the cast from Oceans Eleven." she said. They all looked at her. "Okay, I'll answer the question. Yes, and Ares and Jason. Those four are by far the best of the best." she said, avoiding all of their eyes.

"Thank You." said Ron and Harry, in unison.

"Then again, I haven't seen a lot of people" she said jokingly. They all started to laugh. When they got to the Heads Common room they all went their separate ways, to pack. Krysta went to her bathroom, took a shower and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of baggy black jeans and a fitted white and black t-shirt. She wore white on black Uptowns and a black and white fitted cap in her hand. She wore a big black and white hoodie over it. Her hair was straightened and glossy. She kept it straight and put the hoodie over it, so nobody could see it or her face. When she was done packing, Krysta went to Hermione's room.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are going to be the death of me." said Krysta as she waltzed into Hermione's room.

"And why is that, Krystathaili?" asked Hermione, with a smile on her face. Krysta plopped on her bed.

"You made me pick out my own gifts. Do you know how hard it is to pick out gifts for people that-" she started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You know everything about?" asked, Hermione, cheekily.

"That I've never met." amended Krysta. Hermione laughed.

"What did you get them anyway?" she asked Krysta. Krysta sighed.

"I got everyone something. I mean EVERYONE. I got Mr. Weasley a baby book." said Krysta. Hermione looked quizzically. "It tells everything that you need to soothe the baby. It tell you the function-" Hermione had a look of realization dawn her face, "Of a rubber duck." they chorused together. "Lets check on Gin." said Krysta, hopping off the bed. They went to Ginny's room, where clothes and presents were scattered.

"Ginny do you need help?" asked Hermione.

"Ugh, I cant stand having to meet some sixteen year old girl that's in love with my friend." said Ginny. Hermione and Krysta laughed. "What?" she asked in an angry voice. Even Krysta was a little frightened.

"None of that. Gabrielle's friend is bad, but she isn't horrible. Okay, she is horrible, but she isn't any competition. I got her something for Christmas." said Krysta. Hermione and Ginny looked at her. "I know who'll be there and I got them all gifts. Don't you think it's weird that I got a ton of chocolate frogs?" she asked. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Actually no. You've become Honeydukes biggest supporter." said Ginny with a smile.

"Well, I didn't buy it all for me. I got most of the Chocolate Frogs for Moony and I got him something else. I got Fred and George cloaks. I got Angelina and Alicia jewelry. And I don't really remember the rest of what I got. I mean, I do, but you guys aren't allowed to know." she said smiling. She levitated all of Ginny's things to a small bag and gave it to her. "What is the point in a trunk that will hold you down, when you can shrink and enlarge?" she asked her. Ginny smiled.

"What are you going to wear the whole holiday, Krys?" asked Hermione. Krysta looked at her.

"Clothes?" she asked. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I mean, are you going to wear your normal clothes or are you going to wear skirts and tighter pants." said Hermione, in a matter of fact tone. Krysta rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dressing any differently unless Mrs. Weasley asks." said Krysta. "Hermione I already came up with the living arrangements for Grimmauld Place, but if you have one, we can collaborate." said Krysta, changing the subject. Hermione nodded. "Sorry Gin, you and Harry cant share a room, because of your brothers. And since you cant, I wont share a room with Ares either. Gabrielle and her friend can share a room. And me you Apolla and Hermione can share a room. But I wont put us together if you don't want that." said Krysta in a rush. Ginny and Hermione looked at her.

"You're nervous." said Ginny and Hermione simultaneously.

"Yeah." said Krysta, hyperventilating. "Everyone's going to meet each other. What if you and Ron don't like Ares and Jason? What if they don't like you guys? What if Mrs. Weasley doesn't like me? What if Fred and George don't like me? What if Bill doesn't like me? What if I lose my temper on Gabrielle and her snooty friend? I cant handle all of this. Almost everyone that's anyone to me is going to be there. I feel bad for inviting so many people to your house, and I haven't even been there myself. I feel bad that I wont be seeing my dad until the summer. I don't think people are going to like their gifts. I think Ares will break up with me, because of the kiss. And my head hurts." she said in a rush, with hard and heavy breathing. Then her asthma pump started whizzing through the air. She started pumping. Her breathing started to slow down. Then she started to talk again. "What if Ginny and Apolla don't get along? I know we all have manners, but what if Jason or Ares does something that offends your mother?" asked Krysta as she tried stabilizing her breathing, again. Just then there was a knock at the door. "See, I couldn't even tell that that was coming." she said, pointing at the door. Ginny went to get it. It was Harry.

"Padfoot, I wanted to give you a part of your Christmas present early." he said, smiling mischievously. She sighed.

"Thank you- Why cant I tap into your mind?!" she asked, outraged. The others laughed.

"We can block each other out. Yours is the one mind I cant read, but can always read and visa versa." he said smiling. She sighed.

"Okay, where is this gift?" she asked. He smiled and pulled out a blindfold. "You're so lucky I trust you." she said, putting on the blindfold.

"How come we didn't know about the surprise?" asked Hermione.

"Because, she can tap into your minds." said Harry. "Which is why you cant see it before she does." he said. "We're all ready, your surprise is in the Hallway." he said, leading her. She felt her hood getting taken off her head and a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she knew who it was instantly. She ripped off the blindfold and stared up into the hazel eyes of her boyfriend.

"Since when have you worn your hair straight?" he asked cheekily. She smiled a sweet cheesy smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a young and innocent voice. He laughed.

"Is that any way to greet the man you love?" he asked. She laughed.

"What does this have to do with the way that I greet Harry?" she asked jokingly. Ares, widened his eyes in mock shock as Harry chuckled.

"I travel so far to see you and this is what I get?" he asked. She laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. She only ended up giving him a peck.

"No. **That** is what you get." she said. She heard coughing. When she turned around, the others were smirking at the opening of the portrait hole. She couldn't contain her laughter. "Okay. Ares, this is Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione, this is Ares. Harry Ginny, you already know Ares." said Krysta. Ron shook his hand and Hermione waved politely. "Think of it this way, you all have one great common ground. You all love and need me." said Krysta as they headed to McGonagall's office. They all laughed, but agreed. "So where are Jason and A.J?" she asked.

"I left them with that lady that looks like-" he started, but they all finished for him.

"Ronnie." they all said, while pointing at Hermione. He looked confused, but shook it off. When they got to McGonagall's office they all saw a girl and a boy engrossed in conversation with McGonagall, Lupin and Ronnie. The girl had straight back length hair that was burgundy. She was a bit taller than Krysta, the same height as Ginny and Hermione. She had on a pair of black pants, tan Timberlands and a black North Face jacket on. When she turned around, her hazel eyes glistened and widened in shock. Then she gave an innocently sweet and cheesy smile, that scrunched up her eyes and wrinkled her nose. Krysta gave the same smile. The girl excused herself from the conversation and walked over to Krysta and the others, as soon as she did, Jason's eyes followed her. The only person it went unnoticed by was Apolla. The others just chose to ignore.

"Don't get emotional on me. Say hi and I'll introduce you to the family. I'll introduce you to the one you'll be spending the most time with and then, I'll leave you to talk to them." said Krysta in a brisk and stern voice. Then she broke out into a smile and hugged Apolla. "I've missed you Ms. Delgado. Apolla Jade, or A.J, this is Harry, Ron. Hermione, and you're best friend for the next week- Ginerva or Ginny. Word of advice, no one can call her Apolla. A.J, word of advice, no one calls Ginny 'Ginerva'." said Krysta, pointing to each and rambling. Ginny and A.J just shook their heads and laughed. "Plus, you already have one common ground. You both love me." she said. They both rolled their eyes.

"Not so much. You left me with those two." said A.J, pointing at Ares and Jason.. Krysta feigned hurt and waltzed over to the conversation being held between Jason and her Professors.

"Excuse me." said Krysta, as she interrupted the conversation. They all looked at her and smiled. "Professors are you guys coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" she asked. McGonagall looked at her with a knowing look. "I know, I should already know. So, since you aren't, I guess I'll have to give gifts now. She said as she pulled little boxes out of her pocket. She put them on the floor and enlarged them. Lupin's had one medium sized box and a large. "This is from the five of us.", she said. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it on the desk. It was a medium sized box. They both opened on cue. Her breath was hitched in her throat when she saw it. She could've known what it was easily, but didn't want to. And when she got it, the surprise hit her hard. Tears welled up in her eyes and poured down liberally. Lupin gave her a photo album that said, 'My Parents Loved Me.' The bottom of it said, 'This belongs to Baby Padfoot, the first Marauder Princess', then under that it said 'Krystathaili Andromeda, the first lady.' It had different pictures of her as a baby. Pictures with Harry. Pictures with her mom and dad. Pictures with James and Lily. They were all moving and the photo album was huge. Each photo had a caption. She turned around and Lupin smiling at her. They hugged and he thanked her for the gifts. She noticed he still hadn't inspected the gift. He just watched her to see her reaction. Everyone was watching her and Lupins interaction.

"I never thought I'd meet someone that liked chocolate as much as me. Until you were born." said Lupin, smiling and pointing at a picture of her reaching for chocolate cake. She laughed and pointed at the large box. He looked at her quizzically and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise. There must've been over two hundred chocolate frogs in the box. "You're trying to get me fat, aren't you?" he asked, smiling. She nodded. "Thank you." he said. She laughed and pointed to the second box. He looked at it and pointed to himself, questioningly.

"Yes it's for you." she said. He opened it and froze. "No." she said adamantly. "No, it's for _you. We _bought it_ for you._ So you are going to use it." she said forcefully. He furrowed his eyebrows. "The worst part is that you haven't even taken it out yet." she said smiling and shaking her heads. He pulled out a plain black cloak. On the inside of the cloak, was a small stitching at the bottom that said 'Gorgeous Gentleman' and 'From your favorite five'. The pattern on the other side of the cloak was amazing. It had words and pictures all over it. Words like; Marauder Madness and pictures like a stag, wolf and a dog. "It's nothing. **This**-" she said, pointing at the photo album. "Is everything." she said with a smile. He chuckled and tried it on. "It suits you well." she said. He started to thank the others as well. Then she turned to McGonagall and pulled something out of her pocket. "This is for you." she said, as she was enlarging it. When McGonagall opened it, she laughed. The box held a witches hat, with the words 'Minnie McGonagall' written in rhinestones on it. McGonagall laughed and pulled something out of her desk. Krysta laughed as soon as she saw it. "Thanks Minnie, I love it. Especially since Transfiguration is one of my favorite subjects." said Krysta scanning the book. Remus, gave Harry his box. Harry smiled and chuckled. He a photo album, just like Krys. His also said, 'My Parents Loved Me'. But on the bottom of his it said, 'This belongs to Jr. Prongs, the first Junior Marauder', then on the bottom it said, 'Harry James, The Legacy.' It had pictures of Harry and Krysta. It had pictures of Harry and Remus. It had pictures of Harry, Sirius and E.J. It had pictures of Harry and his parents. There were mostly group pictures. Like Krysta's, all pictures were moving and all had captions. Harry plopped something on the desk and enlarged them.

"This is for." said Harry. McGonagall opened a box and started to laugh. She pulled out a plaque that said, 'Minnie McGonagall, Stern Headmistress.' It was inscribed on the back, 'from your favorite five'

"Thank you." she said. "Here, this is for you." she said. As soon as Harry saw it he laughed. She got him a book and inside the box where the book was, were a lot of cards. The cards were detention cards. He had some of his fathers, some of Sirius' and some of Remus'.

"I love them." he said.

"I thought you would." she said, smiling proudly. "Um, Ms. Black, come here please." said McGonagall. Krysta stood in front of her. "Mr. Potter stand next to her." said McGonagall. Harry did as she said. She and Lupin looked at them.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to do this on your birthday." said Lupin, handing then two small boxes, Inside the boxes were keys. "This is your estate. You both get the whole Potter and Black fortune. Krys, do you mind me saying this in front of everyone?" asked Lupin. Harry and Krys shook their heads. "Harry, your mum and dad left Krys, a third of their fortune and you get their house. Andy, the exact same goes for you. Your mum and dad left Harry a third of their fortune, you get the rest and you get the house, they were living in. Since you are seventeen now, the _whole_ fortune is in your accounts. It was in a different account before. You both split Grimmauld place." said Lupin.

"But, the house in Godric's Hollow was ruined." said Harry.

"Yes, but _Potter Manor_ wasn't." said Lupin. "They left it when they went into hiding, but they didn't sell it. It cant be sold or lived in by anyone else. They left it to you." he said.

"What other house did my parents have?" asked Krysta. Lupin smiled.

"He wasn't living in Grimmauld Place. He and your mum had a house, it was close to Potter Manor. That's why you both own Grimmauld Place." said Lupin.

"Thanks." they said, holding up their keys. They saw McGonagall crying.

"It's okay, Professor." they said, smiling. Harry took the smaller gift and handed it to Lupin. He unwrapped it and laughed. There was a book, with a werewolf on the cover. The book was titled, 'Gentle Soul'.

"You know me too well." he said. Harry and the others laughed. He pulled some other things out of his pocket and handed them to the others. Hermione got a thick book, on the history of Ancient Runes, Ron got a quidditch book, and Ginny got a book of useful everyday charms. McGonagall gave them each a book on different subjects. Ginny got Charms, Krysta got Transfiguration, Harry and Ron got Defense against the Dark Arts, and Hermione got another Ancient Runes book. They all gave their thanks. Lupin walked up to Harry, shaking the book in his hand.

"Yeah, I just thought you'd want a book that will tell you the truth." said Harry, smiling.

"Guys, we have to go. Mum got told that she'd meet you guys at noon. It's now 12:23. And we have to drop off your stuff first." said Charlie. The others nodded and said their goodbyes. It took ten minutes for them to get to Grimmauld Place.

"Charlie, do you think your mum- mom, would want me to change?" asked Krysta. Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"Afraid you're getting too English?" he asked, with a chuckle. She laughed and shook her head. "Mum bought Ginny her depression clothes." said Charlie simply.

"Me and Ronnie are going to leave now. You guys come soon." he said. Krysta laughed and thanked him. She went to see how A.J and Ginny were doing. She walked upstairs and into the room they were sharing to see them talking.

"So you guys wont scratch each others eyes out?" asked Krysta, happily. The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Good, because I'm nervous and no ones going to screw with me." said Krysta with a happy face on. Ginny nor A.J could hide their laughter.

"Why are you nervous? Their mom sounds like the most hospitable person, she'll love you. Plus, you could deal with all of those rich and phony people your father had you deal with when you used to go home. You said those people were horrible. Mrs. Weasley sounds sweet. **And **it's _you_, since when did _you_ get nervous?" asked A.J with a questioning look. Krysta sighed and Hermione walked through the door.

"I just had to fix the boys room." said Hermione.

"They'll all share a room. You made the room bigger and fixed the bed?" asked Krysta. Hermione nodded. "I love that spell." said Krysta. The others laughed.

"So, why is it that you're sharing a room with us and your boyfriend is sharing a room with them?" asked A.J. "I mean- as disgusting as the thought of you and my brother-" she motioned throwing up and the others laughed. "You guys were supposed to get together years ago. And- it's actually sweet." she said. Hermione sat on the bed next to A.J and Ginny.

"It _is_ sweet Krys." said Hermione, with a smile.

"I am not sharing a bed with him, because, Ginny cant share a bed with Harry. And even thought we know that it's completely innocent, imagine how Ares would feel finding you in bed with- hmm, Jason." finished Krysta in a nonchalant manner. A.J narrowed her eyes at Krysta. "None of that." said Krysta with a smile.

"I gave up. There is nothing that I can do that will ever make him see me as more than I am. And frankly, I'm sick of trying and wishing and hoping. The craziest part is that I don't like him because of the popularity. I love him, because he is _so_ screwed up. He seems so perfect and when you talk to him, he has this crazy barrier and he looks mature and sophisticated, but in a carefree way. And it's the weirdest thing. But, when you get to know him, he is so funny and real. The first time I ever really spoke to him was when I was fourteen. We got locked in the library for almost a full day and we were the only ones in there. The first hour we sat in silence, but after that, I finally let loose. We ended up playing hide and seek, regular tag and laser tag. We talked about real things. We told each other secrets and it was perfect. That was when he told me that I should start hanging out with you. He said we were a lot alike. Little did he know that we were already hanging out." said A.J in a soft tone. "After that we weren't avid in speaking, but we didn't ignore each other. We had a friendly conversation once in a while. I started going out with people. I just broke up with one of them, but it doesn't matter. I'm so much happier without him, he doesn't make me feel the way Jason does. Me and Jason can have a conversation about stupid things and be entertained. Talking with Walter was horrible. He would drone on about other girls and he gossiped. He was like a bitch, he kept calling me 'Polly'. And, me and Jason, we're okay now, we talk a lot more since Krys is gone. Guess he needs a friend that's a girl." she finished. Krysta smiled.

"I have to go talk to Harry." she said as she walked through the door. She went to the boys room. Jason was staring at the ceiling as was Ron. Harry and Ares were engaged in conversation. "Harry Ares, come here please." said Krysta. They did. She pulled them into the hallway and put a silencing bubble around themselves. "Don't talk about your relationships or anything about me or Ginny, this week. Unless some miraculous readjustment happens and they both end up happy and out of this melancholy mood, you cant be happy around them." said Krysta. Ares and Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "You are both smart enough to know, what is going on here. If we're lucky, we'll get out of this house, without being depressed." said Krysta. "Now go hang out in my room, both of you." she said, as she walked into the boys room. She pulled up a chair, so that she was sitting Across from Jason's and Ron's beds. "Guys." she said, closing the door and silencing the room. "What's wrong?" she asked. They both looked at her. "I know, I know. Everything happens for a reason. You may want them now, and I know what it's like to want something that you cant have. But, you have to get it together." she said. Jason sat up first.

"You should know how hard that it is then, Krys. Ron, let me guess." said Jason, turning to Ron. "You're in love with Hermione but you're afraid to tell her?" asked Jason. Ron shook his head.

"No. Over summer holiday, we went to this party. My ex-girlfriend was my partner for twenty seven minutes in heaven. She tried to corner me and make me have sex with her. I had this outburst and Hermione found out. What's worse is, she didn't reject me at first. She told me that she loved me too, then she kissed me. I didn't want to lie to her. I told her everything that happened with my ex-girlfriend. She got so mad that lights blew up and it started to rain. Then we found out later that, my ex slipped me a love potion. She still wouldn't take me back. We lasted about ten minutes. The worst part is, those were the best ten minutes of my life." he said softly. Krysta sighed as she watched them. "What about you? When are you going to tell Ares little sister that you have a thing for her?" asked Ron. Jason sighed.

"I'm not. She just broke up with her boyfriend, she's probably depressed. I don't know. She is the only girl that- besides Krys- that I've been able to _be_ with. Just be, not put on some act. I cant deal with girls that come to me or want me because I'm popular. The way she treats me, like I'm just a person- I don't know how to explain it. I need to be with someone that I can do stupid things with. A.J isn't afraid to kick back and play hide and seek or something stupid and immature. She isn't afraid to look stupid or do something out of the ordinary. She isn't afraid to call me on my bullshit. But, she is my best friends little sister and she doesn't think of me that way anymore. I lost my chance." said Jason. Krysta snorted and he looked at her.

"Jason you- I cant even deal with you. The fact that you can sit here and say that you know for a fact- UGH! How do you know what she's feeling? How do you know? Have you told her how you feel? Let me let you in on a secret. Ginny is Ron's little sister. Ginny used to do **the** _weirdest_ things in front of Harry. Do you see them now? And Ron. I love you both and seeing you like this is killing me. Be friends with the girls. Friendship is the key to ever- Fuck it. I'll fix this problem right now. Ron, your problem is a little more sensitive." she said. Ron looked at her. "Okay, it's a lot more sensitive. Things will turn out the way that they're supposed to. I mean- with Ares. I had to leave the country- The continent, for him to tell me that he loved me. He had seven years to do that. And one of the only reasons I was so- I said yes, because I was miserable without him. My powers were vulnerable, because he didn't know and I didn't know. You know the saying, 'don't know what you've got until it's gone'. Ron, everything will pan out, I promise." she said softly. He smiled sadly and nodded. "Ron, leave the room." ordered Krysta. He looked at her and left reluctantly. She looked Jason, in the eye. "What exactly are you afraid of and when did you stop telling me things?" she asked him. He looked dead in her eyes.

"When you became too busy to talk to me- Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you and Ares together. But, where does that leave me?" he asked softly. She looked down.

"I blame me. This _is _my fault. I started to neglect you. But, you should've told me. If I didn't have time, I would've **made** time. _Especially_ for you. So right now, I'm mad at both of us. Now please tell me when THE Jason Eirson, became too damn afraid to tell a girl that he liked her? And how did my powers miss this?" she asked. He laughed.

"I do like Aphrodite, but, she was my friend while A.J was away. We started talking over the summer, when you left. Then she went for the two weeks abroad, and I missed her. I do like Aphrodite, but I like her like I love you." he said. Krysta sighed.

"I have something to tell you. You are going to tell her, within this week." said Krysta, determinedly. Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes you will." she said simply. "You'll do it- or I'll tell Ares what you dreamed of his baby sister." said Krysta with a smile. Jason's face dropped.

"You wouldn't" whispered Jason, harshly. Krysta laughed.

"If making you miserable means making you happy, then yeah. But, once more, I recommend New Years." said Krysta with a smile, which suddenly turned to a frown. "I love you and you haven't lost me. It's just really different now, because I'm meeting these people who I have a life bond with. I was born to meet these people. But know that I can only be calmed down by few people and you are one of them. So don't think that because I was born to meet them, that I wasn't meant to meet you. Big deal a seer said that I have a bond with these people. They make me feel like I came from somewhere, but you make me feel like I belong. You aren't even my friend, you're my brother. And I wouldn't or couldn't choose anyone over you. Jason you are my number one." she said getting up. "There are just a lot of negative numbers." she said teasingly. He laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"I've been thinking about after we leave school." said Jason. Krysta smiled.

"I want you to move here." she said. He looked shocked.

"The best auror training program is here in Europe. I know one of the best aurors in history. I want you to go to auror training here. So that you'll be close to me. I don't know if Ares will come here to do it. But, I do know that I want you here. I want you all with me. I love Harry and the others and they're my family, but, I miss you and A.J. Here's what I'm thinking. I don't want you guys to drop everything in your lives to come and be with me. All I'm saying is, I want you to consider it. I know- It's a lot to ask, especially since I've been '_neglecting you_', but, I want you to at least consider it. I wont be angry if you say no, I wont hold it against you. I just want you to keep it in mind." she explained. Jason nodded.

"I will keep it in mind Krys. I do need your help though." he said simply.

"Say no more.", she said shaking her head. She summonsed her bag. She pulled out a gift. It was a velvet box and inside lay a Pisces stone bracelet. It was somewhat like a charm bracelet. It had a different Pisces birthstone. A pattern of sapphire, amethyst, ruby, garnet and aquamarine. The bracelet was beautiful and the stones were real.

"Krys, I cant take this. What is she going to think if I give it to her?" he asked. Krysta smirked.

"The truth. That you like her." she said, simply. He laughed dryly.

"That's cute. I didn't lust after a boy for seven years and finally get with him when I have to leave." he retorted.

"Okay, then I'll go with you and help you pick something out for her. And I'm damn happy for you that you didn't lust after a man. Otherwise, you've been living a lie." she said simply. He looked at her. "What? I cant ease the moment?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll go with you. And, no, you cant. Especially if **you** made the moment shitty." he snapped.

"Well excuse me. You are either going to take it and give it to her or get her something that means something." she said in a bone chilling voice.

"Krys, I don't know how. I've never actually had to tell anyone that I like them. I've never done so much as peck a girl on the cheek." he said. Krysta laughed.

"No, what you mean is, you've never kissed a girl? You didn't kiss them on the mouth when you- you know?" she asked. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"You've seen the girls we go to school with, right? Would you? I'd have to be a damn fool to kiss one of those girls on the mouth, but A.J's different. She's sweet, smart, and she's perfect. I want it to be different with her. I don't want to take her to the room of requirements. I want to take her there, yeah. But, there wont be a bed when I do. I want to spend hours, just kissing her- and looking at her- and talking to her. I actually look forward to seeing her and being with her. But- she could look like you and I'd still want to be with her." he said jokingly. Krysta punched his arm. They stayed silent for a while and he could tell that there was something wrong.

"Jay, I gotta tell Ares something. Some dude in school, he kissed me." she said tentatively. Jason's eyes went wide.

"Did you want it?" he asked. Krysta looked at him like he was crazy. "So why didn't you tell us while we were there, we could've pressed him." Jason said, angrily. Krysta looked at him like he was stupid.

"In the seven years you've known me, do I take bullshit?" she asked. He shook his head. "So don't you think that I've taken care of it already?" she asked. He sighed and nodded. "I wouldn't let the others do anything. I wanted to handle it myself. It was disgusting, and it felt like hours. But, he pulled away after like two seconds, because I burned him. I told you about me being a fire witch right?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. Oh shit- I didn't tell Ares either. I didn't want to put anything about my powers in a letter. Only a few people know. I think the Weasley family can be told- But anyway, he came to the table and asked me to the Christmas dance. I didn't want to be mean, so I told him about Ares. He leaned across the table and bit my ear, after telling me that he didn't care. But he was smart, he did it in public, so I couldn't hit him. It was a mess. Then he followed us, when we were going to pack. He asked me if he could call me Krys. I said no. He put his grusty arm around me and I burned him. Then he kissed me. I pushed him against the wall and punched him in the mouth. They had to pull me off him. The thing is, do you think Ares will forgive me?" she asked. Jason looked at her.

"Don't you have these _amazing_ powers?" he asked. She laughed.

"I don't like to abuse my powers when it comes to him. What he thinks, actually matters to me, so, I stay out of his mind as much as I can. I just need an opinion. Harry and the others said that the best thing to do is to not lie. I don't want to keep secrets from him." she explained. Jason looked shocked.

"I'm guessing you pulled out your 'hygiene freak' toothbrush on him, didn't you?" he asked, with a laugh. Krysta scowled at him.

"Yes, but that isn't the problem." she said as she waved her hand and took the silencing charm off. "ARES COME HERE PLEASE!" she yelled. "Jason, get out." she said simply as Ares came into the room. "**Sit down, please.**" she said in Spanish. He laughed and sat. "**Some dude kissed me. No I didn't kiss him back and no, I didn't want it. I would never do that to you. Are you angry?**" she asked. He blinked four times.

"Krys, I'm not fluent in Spanish. A.J is fluent, mom is fluent. I was too damn lazy to learn it." he said, smiling. "But, I like the way it sounds on you. It had to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard" he said. She laughed.

"Okay, I know that you're not fluent. I just thought that, those words were easy enough to translate. Some boy at school asked me out and kissed me." she said simply. He stayed silent for a while. "Say something, please." he stood silent. "Okay. Say something, now." she amended. Usually he would laugh, this time he just stayed quiet for a while longer.

"Did you want it?" he asked quietly.

"No." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in a world. "Don't you believe me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I haven't seen you in three months. Why haven't you mentioned this in any of your letters?" he asked, softly. She noticed how his voice mead it sound like he had been betrayed.

"It happened this morning." she said simply. "Those aren't the question, Ares. The question is, do you believe me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Those are not the questions. The questions are; did you want it? How long was the kiss? Am I going to have to worry about this again? If you give me answers I'll give you answers." he said. Krysta laughed.

"In this order. No, Max of three seconds and, not unless another dude forces himself on me. The first thing you should've asked was, 'How did it happen?' At least that would've given you the outline. And I don't have to give you answers for me to get mine. But what I also know is that I had to be pulled off of this boy. And no, not the way that you would think. I was beating the shit out of him and has to be pulled off of him. If you want to check my lies. Because, right no- That's what I am in your eyes- A lying bitch, obviously-"

"I don't think that. I could never think that about you. But if you didn't have the powers that you have, and I told you that some girl kissed me and asked me out, what would you think?" he asked softly.

"Considering what I thought your reputation was, no. I wouldn't believe you. But, what about mine? What about my reputation? What about my track record? What about what you know about me?" she asked.

"Krys, right now, I'm not thinking about that. That isn't what comes to mind. All that came to mind was that my girlfriend was kissed by some next dude."

"But that is just it. I was kissed **by him**. I didn't kiss him. I would never kiss him. If I waited seven years of my life for you, why would I waste that in the longest three seconds of my life? I knew him for ten minutes. I guess you're right, but- I want you to believe me. I need to feel that you believe me before I show you the truth." she said softly. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I believe you." he said simply. She smiled.

"Good." she said simply. "I was about to break up with you." she said jokingly. He raised his eyebrow.

"Were you really?" he asked.

"That, my love, is something that you will never know." she said, mysteriously. They walked into the room where everyone was. "Okay, I just told Ares about that whole dude that kissed me thing. I need Hermione." said Krys, waving her hand. A pensieve came whizzing through the air. "Hermione, I need you to get the memory from your mind. If I look in your eyes I can erase it. So you have to do it." she said. Hermione nodded and extracted the memory and put it in the pensieve. "Do you all want to go?" she asked. Everyone jumped up and held hands to go into the memory. When they came back they were all laughing.

"Krys, I always knew you were dangerous but that was fire." said A.J. Krysta laughed.

"We have to go to the Burrow. Hermie, can you take Ginny and A.J, for side along, to the Burrow?" asked Krysta. Hermione nodded and took their hands and with a 'pop', she was gone. "Harry, can you take Jason?" she asked. He nodded and with a 'pop' they were gone. She turned to Ares. "I cant believe I'm about to tell you this." she said, pacing. He pulled her to him.

"Krys, you can tell me anything." he said softly. She snorted.

"That was proven wrong about twenty minutes ago. But, that's what I need to talk to you about. I would never imagine telling you something and you not believing me. That seemed damn near impossible to me. I need to know if you trust me. Because twenty minutes ago, you gave me every reason to believe that you don't trust me, unless I'm not right next to you." she said.

"I trust you. I was just afraid that I'd lose you to a dude with an accent." he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"You need to know that I cant even see myself being with anyone other than you. And it's kinda creepy. I'm only seventeen, but you know how I feel about you. You need to know that I would never even do that to you. I would actually go through any amount of physical and emotional damage to see you happy. So, unless I'm drunk out my ass- and not even then- would I do anything to hurt you. You need to know that and trust me completely. Because if you not believing me is how it's going to be- Then **_it_** can no longer **_be_**. So do you believe me?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I said 'yes', like four times already. I'm sorry that I got all jealous on you, but have you seen you. You should've told me, so I could've beat his ass. But you handled that on your own." he said. Krysta sighed.

"I did." she said jokingly. "Okay, best behavior. The same way that you acted when you met my dad. Be polite and cute and you." she said simply. He laughed.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I feel like I have a connection with the Burrow and the Weasley family. When I'm with Ron and Ginny, I feel a block- like a barrier keeping me from more past memories and I can tell that Harry feels the same, but they already love him." she said. "And, I love you and I want them to love you and me. Almost every vision that I have with family events have the Weasley's there. I want them to like you, for the same reason that I wanted my dad to like you. They're important to me, in the future. And they invited me to their house." she said as she grabbed his hand. With a 'pop' they were in front of the Burrow. Krysta knocked on the door. A short round woman answered.

"Welcome dears." she said, as she pulled Krysta into a hug and kissed her on both cheeks multiple times. She pulled back and hugged Ares. Then she turned back to Krysta. "You've grown up. I haven't seen you since you were a baby and in diapers." she said. Krysta closed her and the visions were still blocked.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you. Thank you so much for welcoming us to spend Christmas with your family." said Krysta. Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley, I'm Ares. Thank you for welcoming me also." said Ares, smiling at her. She just shook her head and shooed them into the house.

"Everyone is in the kitchen. I'll lead the way." she said, scurrying to the kitchen.

When they walked in, everyone was staring at her and Ares. She knew that Harry had just told them about everything. The kitchen was full of Weasleys, with the exception of her, Harry, Hermione and Ronnie. She smiled nervously and waved.

"Um, hi. I'm Krys, this is Ares." she croaked out, pointing at him. She saw Ginny tap Harry. A few seconds later everyone jumped up and gave her the Weasley greeting. She looked at Ginny. _'Thank you. You would think that as my twin, he would know.'_ Krysta thought.

'_Are you alright?'_ Ginny sent back.

'_I'll be fine. You're mum says that she remembers me from when I was a baby. But those memories are completely blocked out. I cant even get them. I got the smallest flash of the memory. But I think I have to hear some of it first.'_ she replied.

'_I can do that for you. We'll just ask mum. She was always a member of the Order. Maybe that's how she knows you guys.'_ thought Ginny.

'_You are way too smart for Harry. Just kidding, but, I think you're right. I'm afraid to ask her though. Will you come with me?'_ thought Krysta.

'_Of course. Lets go.'_ replied Ginny. Krysta smiled and excused herself. Ginny grabbed her hand and headed to the dining room, where her mother was. She nudged Krysta. Krysta coughed.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry to bother you, but can I ask you something?" asked Krysta. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"You're not bothering me dear. Go on." she said, smiling warmly. Krysta couldn't help but feel that she knew her. She gave her a warm feeling. The feeling that had been missing since she was a baby.

"I was wondering how you knew me." she said tentatively. Mrs. Weasley, smiled and nodded.

"I thought so. You know that your parents were in the Order of the Phoenix. I was also in the Order. But when I got pregnant I decided to watch the kids of the people in the Order. I wasn't allowed to tell Harry this until you two came together again. When your mother and aunt got pregnant, they started to help me take care of the children. Plus, your father and I are distant cousins. _Very_ distant cousins, but cousins all the same. You, Ron and Harry would sleep in the same crib, with Alice and Frank's son. You guys were so cute. Your parents loved you _so_ much. And they loved Harry so much. If he wasn't with Lily and James, he was with Eris and Sirius, and visa versa. You and Harry were almost always together." said Mrs. Weasley. Krysta and Ginny laughed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" said Krysta. Mrs. Weasley smiled and got up to leave.

"You're welcome dear. And you look so much like your parents." she said, before leaving the room.

"Dad's hair color, mom's hair. Mom's eye and dad's eye color, dad's eye shape. Mom's lips. Dad's ears." said Krysta. Ginny smiled and laughed.

"Do you have the memories now?" asked Ginny. Krysta smiled and nodded.

"You were a really cute baby." said Krysta. "What happened?" she asked jokingly. Ginny's feigned hurt.

"Everybody likes you….for now." said Ginny, with a smile on her face. Krysta laughed.

"Gabrielle and her friend are coming in about an hour." said Krysta. "Oh God. They're little harlots Her name is Angelique. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and she is so sure that she is going to get Harry to fall in love with her. Ginny, the smartest thing for you to do is stay cal- Oh my God, this cant be happening to me." said Krysta, with her head in her hands.

"Krys, what happened?" asked Ginny, afraid of the answer. Krysta sighed.

"Remember how you thought that Ronnie was going to steal Ron from Hermione?" asked Krysta. Ginny's mouth dropped open. "If she doesn't get Harry, she'll go after Ares…….and so on." said Krysta. Ginny groaned. "The next on the list after Ares is-" she started.

"No." squealed Ginny. "God, as if enough hasn't happened to them. Their relationship is fragile as hell. I'll talk to Ha-" started Ginny.

"No. I'll talk to Ares. You've already sacrificed for their feelings and relationship. I'll do my part. Lets just hope that I can convince Ares."

"But, Harry may not want to expose our relationship. I don't care, but, if he doesn't want to, then I wont. So, what'll we tell her?- By the way, how do you know these things?" asked Ginny. Krysta smiled.

"I guess I got all the different outcomes. I don't know, I guess it's a new power. Maybe I should talk to Ronnie." said Krysta. Ginny laughed. "Who, by the way, will get a _wonderful_ birthday surprise." said Krysta, with a smile. Ginny looked confused. "A muggle tradition on New Years is, when the clock strikes twelve, you kiss someone. A kiss to start the New Year. Charlie gives her a birthday/New Years kiss." said Kryta with a smile. "Fairly cu- Oh God." said Krysta. Ginny looked worried.

"What?" she asked.

"While happy pants _Angelique_ is going after our boyfriends, Gabrielle will be going after Jason." said Krysta. "What's the plan?" she asked. Ginny shrugged. Then a look of realization dawned on their faces.

"Fred and George." they said in unison. Then they laughed.

"I'll call them." said Krys. _Fred George, can you come to the dining room?'_ thought Krys. A minute later, the equally scared twins came in the dining room. "I know, it takes a while to get used to. We should go somewhere private." said Krysta. Ginny grabbed one twin, Krysta grabbed another. They went to the twins old room. "I know what you're thinking. What do I want? Okay. I don't know you guys too well, but, I've heard a lot about you. I've seen what you're able to do. I know how much you envy the Marauders." she said. They nodded._ 'Prongs, can I tell them who the Marauders were?'_ thought Krysta.

'_Yeah Padfoot. I thought they'd have figured it out by now.'_ replied Harry.

"Do you know who the Marauders were?" she asked. The shook their heads.

"Wish we could've met them." they said in unison. Krysta and Ginny smiled.

"I have." she said simply. "But only once. I got to hang out with them for one day." she said. They looked at her in awe. "You help me, I'll tell you who they were." she bargained. They looked impressed.

"We'll do it." they said.

"You don't know what it is." she said. They looked at each other, then Ginny, then her.

"We'll do it." they repeated. Krysta and Ginny laughed.

"Gabrielle's friend is a blondie named Angelique. When she gets here she's going to want Harry, then my boyfriend. If she doesn't get him, she's going to go after Ron. That isn't a problem, I'll get Ares to humor her. The problem is, that we have to get her to move from Harry to Ares and that Gabrielle will be going after Jason. Jason and A.J are sort of in a Ron and Hermione situation. I could handle it on my own, if I wasn't in your mum's house. I honestly don't know what to do. What do we do?" she asked them. They looked at each other.

"Simple" they said in unison. "Get someone else-" said one, "To be Harry's-" continued the other. "and Jason's" said the other. "girlfriends" they finished together. Krysta couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, thanks. Now, I should hold up my part of the deal." said Krysta. She sighed. "I was born, Krystathaili Andromeda Black. Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, otherwise known as the Marauders. Moony is Professor Lupin. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot was my dad. And Prongs was Harry's dad." she said. The twins looked at her skeptically.

"We would've helped you anyway." they said simultaneously. She laughed.

"You don't believe me?" she asked. They shook their heads. "Go get Harry." she said. They ran out the door and came back a minute later. "Prongsie, they don't believe me." said Krysta.

"It's okay Padfoot." he said. "We can show them the photo albums that Moony made for us." said Harry. The twins looked at them in awe.

"You were telling the truth? You said that you met them once though." said George. Harry and Krysta sighed.

"That was a good day." they said in unison. Fred and George laughed. "We went back in time. Krys is the 'Marauder Princess or the First lady' and I'm 'The Legacy or the first Junior Marauder'. When I was younger, Sirius used to call me 'Prongsie Jr.' and my dad used to call Krys, 'Little Padfoot'. You've met two of the Marauders and one of them lived in your house, so it's technically three. The only one you never met was my dad." said Harry. Fred and George looked shocked.

"I cant believe they didn't believe me, but believed you." said Krysta with a pout.

"It has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with the fact that they've met half of them." said Ginny, looking at Harry. The only ones who noticed was Harry and Krysta. Krysta laughed.

'_Gin, do you want me to tell him?'_ thought Krysta.

'_Would you?' _replied Gin.

'_I will right now.'_ thought Krysta. _'Prongs. Did you see what I saw, a few minutes ago?'_ thought Krys.

'_About the girls?'_ he thought.

'_Yeah, we came up with a plan. I'm going to sacrifice Ares, and you're off the hook. But you have to make it official with Ginny.'_ she sent back

'_I've been trying for months. I thought she liked what we're doing. I haven't been reading her mind, so I wouldn't know.'_ replied Harry.

'_You love each other, you asshole. Ask her dad and brothers for permission to date her.'_ thought Krys.

'_I guess I'll do it tonight. I know Ares didn't agree to this.'_ he replied.

'_I'll work on him.'_ she sent back

'_Okay, I trust you. I'll ask her tonight, but we have to go to Diagon Alley.'_ he thought.

'_Whatever. I have to get A.J another present anyway.'_ she thought.

"Ginny can I borrow your room?" asked Krys. Ginny nodded. Krysta walked out to find Ares in the kitchen. When she found him, he was having a conversation with Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys. I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow him." she said pointing at Ares. They laughed.

"Of course." said Hermione, with a smirk. Krysta laughed and motioned for Ares to follow her. They walked to Ginny's room, she silenced the room around them.

"Do you like them?" she asked as she took off her hoodie. He smiled and nodded.

"They're really nice. I like your friends _and_ the Weasley family." he said smiling. She nodded and took off her t-shirt, so that she was standing with a small tank top on. The tank was black and had Pebbles from the Flinstones on it. It exposed two and nine tenths of her tattoos. The shirt was high enough to see her navel tattoo, and the tattoo on her lower back. But the straps were thin enough to see most of the paw prints, but not all.

"Good, because they're very nice. I love you and they should too." she said smiling. He nodded, while watching her intently. "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too. I want to be with you forever." he replied.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her hands.

"Anything for you." he said.

"I need you to go out with the girl that's coming." she said. His face dropped. "No, no. It isn't like that. Okay, some girl is coming here and she wants Harry. Ginny already sacrificed Harry for Ron and Hermione's relationship. I just thought that since she did it, I could help too. This is for Ron and Hermione. If the girl wasn't such a slut, I wouldn't feel the need to do this. You don't have to, but I really need you to. I wont hold it against you." she said, softly. He sighed.

"I want to be with you!" he whined, with a pout. She smiled.

"I want to be with you too." she said softly, with a pout that was equal to his.

"I had to be without you for seven years. I don't ever want to be with anyone else." he said.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his neck. She traced small circles and pulled him down into a kiss. She started off gentle, but got more rough and demanding by the second. She started to nibble on his bottom lip, then she ran her tongue over it. She open his mouth more to let her tongue in. Instead of battling, she massaged his tongue with hers. They pulled away to breathe. She pulled him over to a chair and pushed him into it. She then straddled him and started on his scar. She traced it with her finger and kissed it multiple times. As she did that she moved closer to him. She moved down from the scar, to his ears, then down to his neck. As soon as she bit down his breath hitched. She didn't let that stop her, she kissed down until she reached his shirt. She pulled back and lifted his shirt above his head and ran her fingers over his chest. She kissed him on the cheek and got off of him.

"I don't _ever_ want to be with anyone but you." she said, with swollen lips.

"You just _hurt_ me. You don't do _that_ to a guy and then stop." he said, outraged. Krysta laughed.

"I'm sorry. You know how I feel about _that_. I know that I want it to be you. We'll be sneaking around for the next week, I just wanted to be near you." she explained. He smiled. He put his shirt back on. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I want to be with you no matter what. I'll do anything to make you happy. I guess I can do this." he said softly. He then got more enthused, "I suppose sneaking around will be fun.". She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it will, my love." she said as she leant down and kissed him softly. He tried to deepen it, but she pulled back. "That is for our late night rendezvous." she said as she pulled him up.

"Okay. Just make sure that you'll protect me from her. I avoided kissing Ailen like I kiss you, but the guys downstairs said she's French." he said jokingly. "How come I get the girlfriend who is willing to give me away?" he continued. She laughed.

"It is because, you are so wonderful that one girl cant have you to herself." said Krysta, with no sign of a joke in her face. "I guess I'll have to hide this." she said, kissing the chain he gave her. He groaned. "I know. The things that we do, for the ones we love." she said, shaking her head. He took out the chain the she gave him and kissed it.

"That's right. I don't seem to know what I'm getting from this arrangement." he said simply. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You have me. Do you really need anything else in life?" she asked jokingly. He looked at her and sighed.

"Yes." he said jokingly. She laughed and punched him in the arm. When they both calmed down, he pulled her down into his lap and looked in her eyes. "I'm just joking. There is nothing in this world that I need, now that I have you." he said softly. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pouted. She suddenly dropped her head. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the nose. "What's wrong?" he asked. She groaned.

"I don't want to do this- No! I have to. Ron and Hermione's relationship is the most complex thing in the world. She wants him to be happy and date, but she's miserable because they aren't together. He wants to be with her so badly and she wants to be with him, but she doesn't think that she's good enough for him. Th- I have to do this. But what if you start to like her?" she whined after arguing with herself. He laughed.

"Krys, I love you. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you." he said calmly.

"Come on. Lets go tell Prongs and Gin." she said pulling him. They walked to the living room and found Harry and Ginny, with A.J and Jason. Ron and Hermione weren't seen. "He guys. Harry, Jason and I are going to Diagon Alley." she said a she let go of Ares hand and grabbed Harry's and Jason's. Without letting them say anything, she apparated to Diagon Alley. They landed right in front of the jewelry shop. "What did you get Ginny for Christmas?" she asked him. He looked at her. "Tapping into people's private thoughts isn't right. I don't want to take advantage of my powers anymore." she said. He laughed.

"That's cool Padfoot." he said. She smiled.

"Whatever." she said as she pushed them into the jewelry store. She gave everything a once over before she recommended anything. She found the perfect thing for A.J. Then she started to look some more. She finally saw something that she knew that was for Ginny.

"Harry, this is it." she said while pointing at the bracelet. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just right and I want these charms for it." he said. The sales lady came out and noticed them looking at the bracelet.

"'_This store isn't for window shoppers' _Can I help you?" she asked, with an attitude. Krysta and Harry looked at each other.

"Yeah, we want this bracelet and these charms on it. And I want this bracelet, with these charms on it." Krysta said, pointing at the bracelets and the selected charms. The woman gave an amused look.

"I'm not sure that you want these." she said. Krysta raised her eyebrow.

"Really, what makes you so sure?" she asked. The lady smirked.

"This is very expensive on it's own. These together are very expensive." she said.

"Yeah alright. Can someone else help us, because I don't want you to?" asked Krysta. The lady huffed and mumbled something about, 'window shoppers'. Then another friendly looking woman came over and smiled at them.

"Hello and welcome to 'Enchanted Jewels'. How may I help you?" she asked. Harry and Krysta looked at each other, then at Jason.

"Yes, well I these two bracelets, rung up separately. I need you to engrave them both." said Krysta. The woman smiled.

"What would you like them to say?" she asked. Krysta looked at Harry, then at Jason.

"What do you want them to say?" she asked. The boys looked surprised. "I told you I wasn't going to do it anymore, unless you wouldn't tell me something." she said. They laughed.

"I don't know, what should I make it say?" asked Jason. Krysta and Harry shrugged.

"Um…..I want to be with you?" asked Krysta. Jason looked at her like she was crazy.

"Then she would know that-" he started, but was interrupted.

"You like her" said Krysta and Harry.

"I don't love her!" he said, outraged. Harry and Krysta looked at each other.

"I didn't say that you did, did you Prongs?" asked Krysta looking at Harry.

"Um, excuse me." said the lady at the counter. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to know what to engrave it." she said.

"The one with the ballerina, should be engraved, 'I want to be with you' and I want you to add a heart plate, so that you can write it there, in script. The other one, should be engraved, 'My love'." said Krysta. Harry and Jason looked at her.

"This one will be about 45 galleons and 19 sickles" she said, pointing at Jasons. "This one should be about fifty galleons and 7 sickles." she continued, pointing at Harry's. "Altogether, it'll be 96 galleons and 9 sickles." said the sales lady.

"Thank you, we'll be back in a few minutes." said Krysta, as she pulled Jason and Harry out of the shop.

"Krys, what am I going to do?" asked Jason as they walked. Krysta smiled.

"Ask Ares for permission to date her." she said. Jason's eyes widened. "He asked you guys for permission?" she asked. Harry and Jason nodded. "When?" she asked.

"I like having private thoughts to myself." said Jason. They all laughed.

"He asked me while you got ready for the dance." said Harry.

"The summer before third year, when you turned thirteen. Your father invited us to your house for your birthday celebration. You came downstairs in some dress and when you saw us, you ran back upstairs. What were you doing in a dress anyway?" asked Jason. He and Harry were laughing while Krysta scowled at them.

"My dad said that he was having some fancy birthday celebration for me. I said I wanted to play soccer and he said that if I stayed for an hour, he would let me go and play soccer. He laughed when I ran back to my room and relieved me of having to wear the dress, since it was my birthday. That was the first time you guys ever came to my house. I used to wondered how my dad pulled it off." she said. Jason laughed.

"We were shocked when we first got to your house. We didn't know. Then when you ran back upstairs Ares asked me if he could date you. I thought he was joking at first. I didn't know he liked you until then. Then in sixth year, I knew for sure." he said, laughing. Krysta looked at Harry, who seemed more amused than Jason. "What?" Jason asked him. Harry bust out laughing.

"I cant believe your dad made you wear that dress." said Harry. Krysta couldn't help but laugh. That's when they got to Gringotts. They walked inside and they talked to a free Goblin. They held up their keys. "Harry Potter's vault first, then Krystathaili Black's." said Harry. Krysta nodded. They Goblin got all three of them into a cart and started. When they got to Harry's vault their eyes went wide. There was at least ten time more gold than there was before. He couldn't even remember the last time he was in Gringotts. He went to the section where there wasn't any money. The section was filled with jewelry and papers. The papers included his, his mum, and his dad's birth certificates. It also included a large envelope, h picked it up, but didn't open it. The jewelry was his mothers engagement and wedding ring and other miscellaneous necklaces and stones. He took a bag and filled it with the money for the bracelet and took a few extra galleons and sickles.

They went to Krysta's vault next. It didn't have nearly as much as Harry's, but it had a lot. She didn't even look at the money, she looked at the section with the papers and jewels. There was her mom's, her dad's, and her birth certificate. There was also an envelope like Harry had. She picked it up along the galleons and sickles and she handed the money to Jason.

"I'll give it to you when we get back to the house." he said. She, shrugged, took some money for herself and they left.

"I want some ice cream." she said. Harry and Jason laughed. "What?" she asked.

"I have still never seen you eat food." said Jason.

"Well Mrs. Weasley is going to make her, so you'll see it tonight." said Harry, smiling.

"Which is why I need all the sweets I can eat now." she said walking toward the ice cream shop. Harry and Jason followed her. They all ordered the most normal things on the list. Krysta got chocolate ice cream with chocolate cake, Harry got vanilla with cookie crumbs and Jason got Strawberry ice cream.

"Prongs what did you get me for Christmas?" asked Krysta.

"I was supposed to get you something else?" asked Harry, seriously. They all broke out into laughter.

"That's not even right. I got you a nice gift." she said, with a pout. Harry and Jason laughed.

"I got you something. I brought Jason Ares and A.J out here for you. I'm just kidding Padfoot. I'm just not telling you. I just got Ginny something different from what I'm giving her on Christmas. I got you something." said Harry reassuringly. Krysta smiled.

"I got you something too." she said, with a smiled.

"What's the whole deal with Ron and Hermione?" asked Jason. Harry and Krysta sighed.

"That has to be the most complicated relationship that I have ever known of. But, Ron basically told you the whole story. All that he left out was that the three of them were best friends. Their relationship problems complicate everything." said Krysta.

"They've always bickered and everything." said Harry. Jason laughed.

"Ares and Krys got along great. They had the weirdest relationship ever. They argued over things like who should apologize and stupid shit like that." said Jason. "When she left he was devastated." finished Jason. Krysta made a skeptical noise.

"Don't get me started again. You bitches didn't call me, owl me, or even- Don't get me started." she said angrily.

"Excuse me? **_I_** didn't do shit to you. **_You_** left **_us_**, without saying **_one_** goddamn word. Two weeks before the last day of school and we go to class and hear that you're not coming back. What kind of goodbye was that Krys? **_I_** was the friend that stood by you. Do you remember that? Don't sling that bullshit about us, when **_you_** left without a word." retorted Jason, just as angrily. Krys looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you kidding me? I left you guys a packet, telling you where I was, what my number was, an- I'm _so_ stupid." she said as she started banging her head against the table. Jason looked at Harry.

"Padfoot, tell Jason what happened." said Harry. She picked her head up and groaned.

"I had to leave, there were no more available flights to England. Dad told Headmaster Cales and sent for me. I couldn't go to your dorm, it was locked. I left my letter in the common room on the table. One of the Phoenix tails took it. How could I be so stupid? It was Ailen and Array Vane." she explained. Jason's eyes looked full of regret. "I apologize for leaving." she said.

"Don't. I actually have a lot of fun now that you're gone." he said jokingly. She put her hand over her heart.

"I am appalled." she said turning to Harry. "Harry, did you ever know that you're my number one?" she asked. They all laughed.

"I'm hurt" said Harry. "What rank am I?" he asked. Krysta smiled.

"Harry, you aren't in the rankings. You're a given. You're my -infinity." she said. Jason scowled at her.

"I could never choose between you guys. And I don't intend on it. Harry can you choose me over Hermione?" she asked. Harry shook his head. She turned to Jason. "Could you choose me over Ares?" she asked. He shook his head. "Then how can I choose between you guys, and Ron?" she asked. "I wont lie to you. I don't have a number one. And this may seem horrible, but, right now, I trust you three above all else. Even Ares." she said. Jason looked shocked.

"Why?" he asked. She sighed.

"We're friends. We might as we- No, sorry. You became my blood brother in third year and Harry is my family. You guys- in my heart- are my brothers. I have all confidence that you _cannot_ and _will not _hurt me. The only way that you could, is if you do the opposite of what I'm doing here. I'm telling you that I trust you guys above all else, above the love of my life. I will believe you guys, **no matter what**. Once Ares became my boyfriend, (although he is still my best friend)- there is the possibility that he _can_ and _will_ break- my- heart. If he ever becomes my husband, I'll tell you how I feel then. But, it's really complicated." she explained. "I love him with everything that I am, and I love you guys that much also, but there is always the possibility that we'll break up, that he'll cheat on me, that he'll hurt me. But I have this feeling that you guys will always be there." she said. Harry and Jason hugged her.

"We will always be here." said Harry.

"Yeah, plus, if Ares hasn't left you yet." he said laughing. Krysta couldn't help but crack a smile. Harry tried to stifle the chuckles.

"Yeah, he thinks all those weird and annoying little things you do are cute." said Harry.

"Oh God, I'm going to lose him to a French slut." said Krysta sadly. "He was perfect." she said.

"Padfoot shut up. There are a lot of things worse than a French slut that wants to steal your boyfriend." said Harry. She looked up at him.

"Like what?" she asked with a pout.

"A French siren slut, trying to steal your boyfriend." he said. Her eyes widened.

"She's a siren?" she asked.

"No, but it's worse." he said. Jason laughed and Krysta looked murderous. "But she is a determined slut. You can take her though Padfoot. Plus, Ares loves you a lot. He looks at you the same way that Ron looks at Hermione. The same way that I look at Ginny. The same way that _Jason_ looks at A.J." said Harry. Jason's face dropped as soon as he said that.

"Thanks Prongsie." she said, getting up. "We should get the bracelets." she said. The boys nodded and followed her. They went back to the jewelry store and saw the snobbish woman who originally waited on them. She was talking to the nicer woman. "Hey, we came to pick them up." she said. The nice woman went to the back. The snobbish woman kept looking at Krysta. Krysta turned and looked her dead in the eye. They didn't break the gaze until the other woman came back with their things. The boys handed her the money and took the bag.

"Thank you for shopping here." she said in a cheerful voice. Krysta smiled and waved as she left. When she got outside she saw a familiar face. An unfamiliar girl and Seamus, walking alone through. Seamus stopped and talked to the three. Harry, with a smirk on his face, suggested they go to the ice cream parlor again. They all agreed. The girl looked uncomfortable. Once they got there they started conversation.

"This is Rachel." he said pointing at the girl. Krysta and the others said hello. "So how have you been?" he asked Krysta. She laughed.

"Good." she said. She could feel the girl looking at her. "This is Jason." she said, pointing at him. Jason and Seamus shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." said Jason. Seamus agreed. "So how do you know Krys?" he asked. Seamus went red. Krysta laughed.

"Okay, so a chick named Romilda and her friends, thought it'd be cute to jump Neville and Luna. Luna is funny and as weird as me, Neville is a klutz , but nice. Seamus, save Neville and Luna. Then he asked Harry to introduce us and we chilled. I beat his ass in every single thing we did." she said laughing. "I think it was a date, but I don't know for sure." said Krysta, laughing harder than before. Harry laughed as well.

"We were friends and I had a bit of a crush on her. I knew for sure when I was caught snogging some girl and she didn't get mad." said Seamus. All the others with the exception of Rachel laughed. "I was scared when she caught me, I felt as though I was cheating on her, but obviously I wasn't." he said. They laughed harder. "But, if I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten with my lady Rachel." he said, looking at her and squeezing her hand.

"It was two days before I got with Ares." said Krysta. Jason couldn't stifle his chuckles. Krysta looked in Rachel's eyes. _'Henry is so sexy. I cant believe I'm with this asshole Seamus, when I could be snogging Henry. Rachel Brooks sounds nice. I cant believe he didn't ask me to the dance after we shagged. And we shagged the morning we left the school. Why didn't he ask me? Why did he ask Beatrix?' _thought Rachel. Krysta looked at Harry, then they both looked at Seamus. "Um, Rachel, can you go to the bathroom with me?" asked Krysta.

"Um, I don't have to go." she coolly.

"I'm sorry, I really need your opinion. Girl talk." replied Krysta with a girly voice.

"Rach you can go with her." said Seamus. Krysta smiled and nodded.

"Please, I know we aren't friends, but I was hoping we could change that." said Krysta, in the same girly voice. Rachel reluctantly got up and followed Krysta to the bathroom. Once they got there, Krysta put a silencing charm on it and locked the door. "I know what you're doing to Seamus. And I know that you don't know me and you have no reason to value my opinion, but it is wrong. Don't lead him on." said Krysta. Rachel looked at her coldly.

"Why should I care what you think?" she asked.

"Be with who you want to be with. Don't toy with other people to get it." said Krysta with an almost pleading voice.

"You and Harry are doing the same thing with Ginny. Why cant I get what I want?" she asked with a smirk.

"You are just _snipping_ away at my _last_ nerve. You are going to screw around and hurt someone. The worst part is that cold and heartless bitches like yourself are always the ones that get hurt. Seamus cant call you a lady, because you're a bitch. I'm not doing anything with Harry and, Ginny is my friend. And just so you know, Henry asked _me _to the Christmas ba-" but she didn't get to finish, because Rachel slapped her right across the cheek. It took everything that she had to make Krysta walk out of the bathroom. When she got back to the table, Harry and the others were looking at her, "What?" she asked. Seamus was the only one who was stupid enough, that he couldn't tell what happened and that he dared to ask.

"What happened to your face?" he asked. Krysta pointed at her cheek.

"Your girlfriend. You are so lucky that I am feeling nice and calm." she said, in a dangerous tone. "Otherwise, they'd be scraping her off the bathroom walls." she said, sitting down. They all looked at her.

"You didn't hit her?" asked Jason, clearly shocked.

"No, I didn't." she said, looking at the bathroom door as Rachel came out of it. Rachel walked up to the table and sat down. "Mmm, Rachel. Nice to have you back." said Krysta, in a voice that seemed like she meant it.

"Nice to be back." she said, in a voice as believing as Krysta's. If she hadn't told the boys about the slap, they wouldn't have known that there was anything going on.

"So Harry. Do you remember that disgusting molesting son of a bitch Henry, from this morning?" asked Krysta, in a pleasant voice. If Harry wasn't listening to her words, he would've believed her to be talking about something completely pleasant.

"Yes, I remember it well. The boy who asked you to the dance three times, the boy who kissed you, the boy who you punched in the mouth three times, because he kissed you." said Harry. Krysta nodded.

"Yes, him. It seems that he asked Beatrix Jameson to the dance. I guess all the sluts that throw themselves at him didn't have a chance. Even a slut that he shagged a few times." said Krysta with a light chuckle. "What's funnier is that those girls are angry. Can you blame him? Honestly, Jason Seamus, would you date a girl that will screw you on the first date? Without even talking to you first?" she asked, still lightly chuckling.

"No." said Jason. Seamus agreed.

"The sluts that have decent guys and sleep with the ones who post panties on their canopies as trophies. I cant deal with those sluts. I like girls like Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger and Apolla Jade Delgado." said Krysta. Rachel looked at her and Seamus was looking at his menu. Krysta mouthed, 'tell him or I will'. Rachel smirked and mouthed, 'go ahead and try'. Krysta laughed. "Seamus, have you ever felt so strongly about a girl that you thought that you could believe everything she says?" asked Krysta. Seamus shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'd really have to love her. But last year, if Dean told me something about a girl, I'd believe him, no matter who it was." said Seamus.

"What about me?" she asked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. That one night, we had a lot of fun and you are a good friend." he said.

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you would believe me over your general girlfriend." said Krysta. ":Better yet, would you believe me over Rachel?" asked Krysta. She felt bad for putting him on the spot like this. But, if he was in fact, her friend, like he said he was, he would tell the truth about it, with or without his girlfriend being there.

"I only knew you for one day." said Seamus. "We didn't talk other than that night. I don't know." he said. Krysta looked him in the eye. It would seem to outsiders that they were challenging each other, but it was look of trust. It was a look that said, 'I wouldn't be asking, without a reason'. He went for the look. "I do trust you." he said. Krysta smiled and looked at Rachel.

"Is there anything that you would like to share, before I lay all of your shit bare?" asked Krysta. Rachel looked down. "Is there anything that you would like to say, Rachel?" asked Krysta. Rachel looked up.

"You are such a hypocritical bitch!" she yelled, before smacking Krysta once more. Krysta laughed.

"How so? You are such a fucking cliché. You have no idea who I am, and what I will do to you. I would advise you to not let my size fool you. Now why don't you tell your boyfriend that you're fucking Henry Brooks, Ravenclaw prefect, you slut?" asked Krysta, in a deadly voice. "Oops, did I spill the secret?" asked Krysta, putting her hand to her mouth, innocently. Rachel looked at her then at Seamus. Seamus had an angry look on his face.

"I don't know why you thought that I wanted to be with you anyway. It was sex, that was all it was." said Rachel getting up and walking away. Krysta jumped up and followed her out the store.

"Since you like to hit people so much, lets see you do it again." said Krysta. Rachel pulled her hand back and was about to smack Krysta. Krysta grabbed her hand and punched her in the nose. "I told you not to underestimate me you sleaze." said Krysta as she walked back into the ice cream parlor. Seamus looked impressed. "Don't say anything. I'm angry that the slut got two shots on me." she said.

"How did you know anyway?" asked Seamus.

"I saw them in a corridor, they were getting really far. Then I also saw them coming out of the room of requirements, fixing clothes and everything." she lied. He nodded.

"She was coming to meet my family." said Seamus. Krysta nodded sympathetically. Harry amd Jason looked at each other.

"Bad idea." said Jason. Harry agreed.

"Only let a girl meet your mum when you love her." said Harry. "I don't know anything about that, but, unless I wouldn't do it unless I loved someone." he finished.

"I think so too. I met Ares mom, in first year, but I didn't talk to her until second year, then third year I really met her." said Krysta.

"Hence the time that Ares fell in _love_, with you." said Harry. Seamus looked confused.

"You guys aren't shagging each other?" he asked. Krysta and Harry looked at each other in disgust.

"Ill, I told you, we're practically family. Plus, he has Ginny and I have Ares." she said. Seamus looked confused still.

"So why do you guys hang out so much?" he asked. Krysta growled.

"Do you only hang out with a girl that you want to shag?" she asked. He nodded. "You are impossible. When we started playing soccer why did you do it?" she asked him.

"You were funny and fun." he said.

"Exactly, I guess I'm fun to hang out with." she said. Jason and Harry nodded. "I cant believe that everyone believes that I'm doing _that_, with _you_." she said, looking at Harry. He looked offended.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're no prize." he said.

"I am so." she said adamantly.

"Yeah, from the cereal box." he said. They all laughed. He looked at his watch. "We have to go." he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys when we get back from break. Have a Happy Christmas." he said. And like that he was gone. They all apparated to the Burrow. The boys shrunk the jewelry boxes in their pockets. Krysta knocked on the door. Ginny opened it and looked murderous. Her eyes were cold and demonic. Krysta didn't even have to use her powers the know that the girls were there.

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Krysta. She was the only one brave enough to talk to her. The boys were shrinking with fear of the redhead. A.J popped up next to her.

"**Gabrielle and Angelique are bitches. They are so lucky that Mrs. Weasley is a sweetheart and I don't want to disrespect her house. Otherwise these bitches would've gotten what they have coming to them. I cant believe Angelique, she is so conceited and Bill expects me and Ginny to be nice to her. I cant deal with it. I don't expect Ginny to, after the way the girls were talking about Harry. I actually expected it, but I didn't expect it like they put it. Once you told me he was famous to everyone outside of Levebons, I knew that we'd treat him normally, but people here act like he isn't a person. Those girls went overboard, and started asking Gin questions about Harry's lovelife. They then said the only reason he didn't have a girlfriend was because, there was nothing attractive here to have. They looked right at Ginny when they said that.**" explained A.J., in Spanish.

"**Keep Ginny calm. I cant believe those girls. Don't disrespect anyone in Mrs. Weasley's house. Deal with her like you dealt with Array and Ailen. Oh- and make sure you don't let Ginny lose control on one of them. I need you to do that for me. Can you do it? Please. **" replied Krysta. A.J smiled.

"**Of course. But, he is cute. Honestly if I wasn't in love with Jason and I didn't like Ginny, he would be on my list. But, I guess when you're in love, there is no substitute to fill the void.**" she said, sadly. Harry laughed.

"**I'm not laughing at the part about love. I'm laughing at me being cute. Thank you. I would return the compliment, but Ginny is still scaring me and I don't notice other girls, because I love her. So, you are 100 right about there not being a substitute for love.**" said Harry. A.J's eyes widened in surprise. Then she looked at Krysta.

"**You couldn't tell me that he spoke Spanish? I made an ass of myself.**" said A.J. Then she turned to Ginny on the couch. "Ginny, it's okay. In all honesty, I cant take much myself either." said A.J. Harry laughed.

"Ginny, I only have eyes for you." he said. Then he looked at Krysta. She nodded and gave a thumbs up. Harry took Ginny's hand in his. "Um, Gin-" he said, with a gulp. "W-w-will you, um, be- my- girlfriend?" he asked, nervously. Ginny looked at him, smiling. She nodded vigorously. He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket and she gasped.

"Harry, it is beautiful." she said. "You sure you want this?" she asked. This question caused him to furrow his eyebrows.

"I've been trying to ask you for months." he said. "Will you wear it?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She looked at the charm bracelet. It was a gold bracelet with white gold and gold charm. Every charm was either gold of white gold. The charms were a white gold broom, a golden Snitch, a white gold Quaffle, a golden 'G', a white gold 'H' and a heart that had the words, 'My Love' on one side and their initials on the other side. She smiled as she looked at each charm. "I love you." she said as she pecked him on the cheek. He laughed and hugged her.

"A friendly relationship, (that was never actually platonic) turned strictly _no platonic_." said A.J. They all just laughed. Then Gabrielle and her friend walked in. Krysta got up and walked over to the.

"Hi, I'm Krystathaili Black." she said sticking her hand out to Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled and looked at Angelique.

"Charmed." she replied in a sickening French accent. "**They definitely have no attractive girls here to keep them occupied.**" she said in French as she turned to her friend. Krysta giggled and smiled sweetly. "I am Gabrielle and this is Angelique." she finished, kissing Krysta on both cheeks.

"**I am also charmed. But, I have a question: What would keep them occupied? I'm not sure that you guys can handle that job.**" retorted Krysta in French. Angelique and Gabrielle just looked at her. "Nice to meet you." she said as she turned on her heel. Everyone looked impressed and shocked, except for Harry.

"She learned how to speak French when she met me." said a hinting Harry. Everyone nodded in understanding. Krysta knew that A.J had heard the secrets when Krysta and Ares stayed behind and talked a little bit. Krysta looked at Harry.

'_Kiss her, now.'_ she thought. Harry nodded and kissed Ginny softy on the lips. They didn't take it too far because if where they were but it was fairly sweet.

"You guys are _so cute_. And I'll bet you have eyes for no one else, right Harry?" asked Krysta in a preppy voice. They all tried their best to hide their laughter. They all succeeded on a close call. Angelique shot Ginny death glares, but she didn't notice because she was kissing Harry.

"Yeah, I wish I had the relationship that you guys have." said A.J sadly. Krysta looked at Jason with her eyebrow raised The she turned back to A.J. _'Do it. Be forceful, you have almost nothing to lose and everything to gain.'_ thought Krysta.

'_I have his friendship to lose.' _replied A.J

'_And love and happiness to gain'_ thought Krysta. _'Be forceful. Take charge, before the part veela slut takes him. That's what she wants.'_ sent Krysta. A.J sighed out loud. Just the Gabrielle walked over to the couch and next to Jason.

"Hello, I am Gabrielle. I do not believe that we have met." she said, kissing him on both cheeks. Krysta looked at A.J with a look that said, 'I told you so'.

"I'm going to find Ron and Hermione." said A.J getting up. Krysta gave Jason a glare and got up. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and gave him a look that said, 'talk to him', before she got up. They both followed A.J. They found her in Ron's room, with Ron and Hermione.

"A.J. do not cry over this. All you have to do is be forceful. Don't let the French slut take Jason away from yo-" started Krysta. Hermione and Ginny agreed. Ron watched.

"I never had him. She can." said A.J simply, but forcefully. Krysta looked at her skeptically.

"If you don't have him, I never had your brother." said Krysta. A.J looked at her like she was crazy. "It's true." said Krysta.

"I have no place here." said Ron as he got up. Hermione giggled as he left, and all heads shot her way.

"What?" she asked. They all shook it off. The door knocked.

"Come in." called Ginny. It was Bill. "What?" asked Ginny, as she glared at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You brought the girls that are making everyone miserable. Just because _my brother _married _it's sister,_ does not mean that _we_ _have_ to suffer." said Ginny, with her eyes narrowed.

"Look, I know that they can be a bit much but-"

"A bit? A bit? They are stealing boyfriends left and right the sl-" she started

"Ginerva Weasley, that is enough!" he shouted. She looked at him, with anger in her eyes.

"No it's not. They are ruining so much more that you think." she said. He looked at her in an apologizing way. "No." she said simply as she turned away. He walked out of the room. All except for Krysta looked at her questioningly. "You tell them." she said quietly.

"When they were younger, he promised her, that she would stay number one girl in his life. He also promised never to raise his voice, no matter what. He's never lost his temper with her and he's never broken a promise. Until now." explained Krysta.

"A.J, do what Krys tells you. She knows what she's talking about." said Ginny, before she left the room.

"What was that all about?" asked A.J. Krysta and Hermione sighed.

"Fleur isn't here. Why is her sister here?" asked Hermione, trying to give A.J clues. A.J looked like she got enough, but needed more understanding.

"Because she asked Bill to bring them here. Ginny and Gabrielle have never gotten along. Since the wedding, because Gabrielle had a thing for Harry. But since Harry still had a thing for Ginny, he ignored her. Gabriele taunted and taunted and taunted Ginny to no end. Ginny begged Bill not to bring her back here. He said that he'd try." explained Krysta. A.J nodded in realization.

"She thinks he didn't try." she said. They all nodded.

"What are you going to do about Jason?" asked Hermione. A.J laughed.

"I'm going to listen to Ginny. I'm going to listen to Ginny, when she said listen to Krys." she explained. Hermione laughed.

"Lets go pry the slut off of him." said Krysta, hopping up from the floor. She skipped out to the living room. In the living room was Ron and Ronnie. Krysta sat next to them. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. Ron and Ronnie laughed.

"Our complicated friendships with the others relative, or in my case, _sibling_." said Ronnie. Krysta looked at them.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" asked Krysta. Ronnie looked down.

"I was just telling Ron, that Weasley men, are by far some of the cutest." she said, with a smile.

"And I was telling Ronnie that the Granger women that I've met are the most beautiful." he said. "Don't worry Veronica, at least he likes you." said Ron. "Or at least _I_ think so."

"I don't. I think that you should wait. It'll come to you if you wait some more. I'll see you guys later." she said as she got up. Ron looked at Krysta.

"I know. Don't worry, it happens on her birthday." she said reassuringly. Ron sighed.

"That is a week and a half from now." he said. She shrugged.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her. "I know. I'm sharing my boyfriend for the next four days. So if you see them together, don't think that he's cheating on me." she said. "But if he kisses her, tell me."

"What about Jason and A.J?" he asked. Krysta sighed. "That bad, huh?" he asked. She nodded.

"Lets go have some fun." she said pulling him. He hopped up and they went to look for the others. They went to Ron's room where, Jason, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ares and A.J were. "Why didn't you guys come and get us?" she asked. They laughed at the tone of her voice. "So what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." they all said.

"Is it almost time to go back to Grimmauld Place?" she asked. "I want cake." she said. They all looked at her. "What?"

"I have never seen you eat food." said Ares. They all agreed.

"I don't like food." she said forcefully. "So drop the subject, please." she said normally. Harry smiled at her warmly.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Ginny.

"I'm hungry." said A.J

"We should apparate to the California house." said Krysta. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked.

"That's a different continent. Plus, didn't your dad sell your house?" asked A.J. Krysta looked at them like they were crazy.

"No, he didn't sell the house. Where do you think he stays when he goes to recruit? He kept the house and bought another one here. It's still connected to the Floo network and I want to see him." said Krysta.

"It doesn't seem like a terrible idea." said Ron. Krysta smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, I'm for it." said Ares. The others shrugged. "But how?"

"Floo Powder." she said. They all looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"You have to ask mum." said Ron.

"Lets go downstairs and pack your bathing suits." she said as she grabbed Harry and they went out the door. They went out to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was. "Hey Mrs. Weasley." said Krysta smiling brightly. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her knotting and smiled brightly. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but, I was wondering if we could go out." said Krysta.

"Where?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Krysta started to play with her hands and mumbled something.

"Where?" asked Mrs. Weasley, with more force in her voice.

"America." said Krysta with a sweet smile.

"America?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"I just want to see my dad. I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him. We'll get back safely. And I thought that since you guys were nice enough to invite me to your house, that I'd invite you to mine." said Krysta. Mrs. Weasley's look softened.

"I suppose if it's to see your father that it's alright. Is he okay with this?" she asked.

"The only reason that he kept it was because of me and he said that anytime that I need to bring friends I could. I really want everyone to meet him." said Krysta. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"I suppose it's alright, but I _will_ see you on Christmas and New Years, right?" asked Mrs. Weasley, in a voice that meant that meant that she was telling them. Krysta and Harry smiled.

"You will." they chorused.

"Oh." she called to them. "One more thing." They knew it was coming. "You have to take Gabrielle and Angelique." she said.

They ran up the stairs and waited outside of Ron's room. When they walked in, everyone was prepared for a 'no'.

"What did she say?" asked Ginny. Harry and Krysta sighed.

"We can go." grumbled Krysta and Harry. They all looked at them like they were crazy.

"Isn't that good?" asked A.J.

"Not if we have to take France." said Harry. Everyone looked shocked. "You knew that we'd have to." said Krysta.

"Are we going or not?" asked A.J.

"We're going. Pack two outfits. Two regular, warm weather outfits and a bathing suit. We're going to my house here and then to California." said Krysta.

"All my clothes are at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place." said Hermione, A.J and the others agreed.

"It's okay. I have too many clothes that I'll never wear, in both houses. I think that you'll like the stuff in the California house. And I guess if you don't, we can go shopping." said Krysta, reluctantly. "Screw it, don't pack. I have enough for all of you at the house. Can someone get the Pepe and Cocoa? We cant go without them and I don't want to get them."

"I'll do it." said Ginny.

"May God be with you." said Krysta.

"I'll be with her." aid A.J as they both walked out the door. Jason watched her go with longing eyes. He snapped his head away, but not before Ares caught him.

"Were you just watching out my baby sister?" he asked. Jason closed his eyes.

"I love her." he said quietly. Ares eyes widened in shock.

"I have a headache." said Ares, as he held his head. "I cant deal with this. And I'll deal with you later." he said, pointing at Jason.

"Yes you are." said Krysta. Ares looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't want to." he whined. Krysta had an amused look on her face.

"Yes you do." she said simply. "And you are going to deal with it. Because, Harry and Jason gave _you_ permission. The truth, I probably would've done it anyway. But, you will return the favor." she said, forcefully.

"Or what?" he asked daringly. She smirked and raised her eyebrow.

'_Or I will never kiss you again'_ she thought. His eyes widened in shock.

"I'm over it. I trust you. No one is good enough for her, but you come really close." he said to Jason.

"It's okay. I doubt anything will happen anyway." said Jason sadly.

"Shut up. I used to say the same thing about me and Krys. And now she's subletting me to another girl and I've never been happier." When he said this, Krysta's heart melted. He was so cute when he was corny. He looked around and saw them all looking at him. "I know. She wears the pants in the relationship and I'm whipped. But, I love it. And I love her."

"And I love you." she said. That's when A.J, Ginny, Angelique and Gabrielle came in.

"What happened?" asked Gabrielle.

"We're going to my house. I'd appreciate it, if while we're there you respect it and everyone in it." said Krysta in a cool manner.

"Okay." the girls chorused. They all walked downstairs where the adults were. Ronnie sat next to Charlie and Bill was next to his mum, who was next to his dad.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. Hermione will keep us all in line. My dad will make sure that we are fed and watered. And, I'll make sure that we have everything that we need." said Krysta. Mrs. Weasley smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left after they said goodbye.

"Have fun- but behave." said Veronica with a wink. Charlie smiled at her, but everyone saw this but her.

"Ginny-" started Bill. Ginny looked up at him. Her glare was cold.

"Yes." she said coolly.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have yelled. I broke the promise. I'm sorry."

"You broke promises."

"Which promises?"

"Forget it. Lets go." she said to the others. Krysta shook her head and gestured towards Charlie. "You chose someone over me. It hurt. You promised that you'd try, at the wedding. Obviously you didn't." she continued, coldly. He looked hurt.

"You and mum are the number ones in my life. Nothing will change that. I just wanted you guys to get along." said Bill.

"I forgive you. Lets go." she said turning back to them. Krysta shook her head and shooed Ginny back to Bill. Ginny walked over to him and hugged him. He gave her a noogie. "See, I forgive you. I love you." she said. "Can we go now?" asked Ginny Krysta. They nodded.

"Ronnie Charlie, I'll see you guys at Christmas." said Krysta with a smirk. "And remember that you'll be twenty on New Years." Ronnie smiled and waved. "Harry can you side along with Ginny? Hermione can you side along with Jason and Ares? Ron can you take A.J? And I'll take Angelique and Gabrielle. We're going to your house Hermione."

"Yeah." they all said. And with four different 'pop' sounds, they were gone.

They all arrived in Hermione's living room. Her house was empty and dark. "Wait for us, and we'll be down in a few." said Krysta as she pulled Hermione up the stairs and to her room.

"Krys, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"You need to know what's going on. Angelique wants Harry, but I don't want Ginny to have to deal with that again. She wants Ares now. So, he's going to be her boyfriend for the week. If he doesn't go out with her, she wants Ron. All the while this is happening, Gabrielle wants Jason. I cant handle this. Then Charlie and Ronnie." she said, hyperventilating. "I cant deal. This is getting so complicated and _that_, is the real reason that we're going to my house. It's my safety zone." She finished sliding down the wall. She summonsed a key, from Hermione's dresser.

"Krys, it is not your responsibility to make everyone else happy. I cannot be with Ron. If it doesn't work out, I don't know what I'll do. I cant do it. I'm not strong enough to lose him." said Hermione, sliding down the wall with Krysta.

"I'm sorry. I said that I wouldn't pry and that is exactly what I'm doing." said Krysta, getting up. She started to brush herself off. "We came here, so that I could tell you to get your Master card. I think that we might do some serious shopping." said Krysta as they walked out the door. She hopped down the stairs two at a time. She walked out the door and walked across the street to her house. She opened the door and noticed that it was also quiet and empty. Hermione came out after them.

"_This_ is your house?" asked Angelique. "It seems small." Krysta laughed and looked at Ares, Jason and A.J. They shook their heads.

"It is." said Krysta as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She kept her money and credit cards in her room. Her dad gave her, her very own credit card when she turned fourteen. He knew that she would take care of it. He was so happy that she was going to see him soon. She ran downstairs to see them lounging on her couch. "Okay, Jason take A.J and Gabrielle? Harry take Ron and Hermione? Ares, you take Angelique? And I'll take Ginny. I want you guys to apparate to the gardens. **To the gardens**. Harry, you know what it looks like. Is that okay?" she asked. They all nodded. "Okay. Go." she said. And with four 'pop's' they were gone.

They all ended up in the same area. Krysta's house was beautiful and colossal. The gardens were beautiful. There were all types of flowers and a beautiful pond. But the flowers that populated most of the garden were lilies. All different types of lilies. Harry instantly looked at Krysta. She smiled back and nodded. They all walked towards the house. Though none of them, but Krysta would've minded staying at the gardens longer. She loved the flowers, but her allergies were horrible. She was the one running ahead of the group to the house. When they finally got to the steps she was already at the door, banging it down. A short white lady answered.

"Krystathaili." she squealed. Krysta smiled and hugged her tightly. The others walked up and Krysta introduced them.

"Ms. Banes, these are my friends. This is Hermione, Ginny, A.J." she said pointing at the girls. Then she looked at the boys. "This is Ron, Jason, Harry and Ares." she said introducing the boys. Then she looked at the two French girls. "And this is.. _Aunt Jamima_ and _Garfield_?" asked Krysta cheekily. The others held their laughter the best that they could.

"I am Gabrielle." she said with a curtsy.

"And I am Angelique." said the other, with a fake smile. Krysta smiled and looked at the housekeeper.

"I didn't know that you were coming." said Ms. Banes. Harry looked at Krysta and realized that her powers were being overshadowed by fear. That was when he realized that he did have better control than she did.

"What do you mean?" she asked uncertainly.

"Your father didn't mention that you were coming."

"I'm cold and I'm hungry." whined Krysta. "Do you have any chocolate cake?" asked Krysta as she opened the door, that the housekeeper had been keeping closed. She walked in before everyone else and they followed. "What happened to the house?" she asked as she stood in the entrance way. Everything in the entrance way looked expensive and ancient. Not the way Harry had seen it in her thoughts.

"Nothing dear." said the housekeeper. Krysta shrugged it off. Harry couldn't help but notice that she wasn't noticing what she normally would've noticed. What was wrong with her? Was she weak? No, she seemed more powerful than ever. No, no, she was in denial. Harry could tell what was happening already, and he knew that she wouldn't respond well. "Come on guys, I want to show you something." she said as she walked to a book case and showed them a secret passageway. When they got to their destination, Krysta tensed up.

"Krys, what's wrong?" asked Ares. Harry knew what would happen. This was just what she needed to stop being blind to it. "What happened?" asked Ares.

"This is where my gym was. This is no longer my gym!" she yelled. She ran back the way they came and they followed. She ran up stairs and walked into a room that revealed a girl lying on it.

**PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME IF ITS TOO MUCH. DON'T WORRY, ALL OF THIS IS RELEVANT IN THE RON/HERMIONE FACTOR. IT'LL HAPPEN SOON ENOUGH.**

**BUT, IN ORDER TO MAKE IT HAPPEN, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW.**


	11. Christmas in Cali

"Hi." said Krysta. The girl looked at her like she was a bum on the street. Her look was full of superiority and vilification.

"What do you want?" she asked in a snooty voice. Krysta shrugged it off. "What are you staring at?" she asked. That was it. Krysta tried her best to make friends and be a god person, but this girl was jumping on her last nerve. Plus, her snobbish attitude was highly contrasted by her disuse of the English language.

"You don't end a sentence with, 'at', you asshole. It's a preposition. And in case you're wondering what that is; A preposition is a word that introduces a noun. Okay, smartass?" asked Krysta, enjoying the nerve that she was poking _at_.(From me to you)

"Why are you here?" asked the girl in a vilifying manner.

"_Who_ the hell _are_ you?" asked Krysta. The girl had long brownish red hair. It was straight and curled at the ends. Her eyes were blue and she had a petite body. She was pale and wore a lot of foundation and lipstick. She smirked as she lay on the bed. It had big white lilies on a black surface. They were Krysta's favorite set. "You're on my shee- W-w-what the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!" yelled Krysta. Harry noticed that her hair was glowing a fiery color. He tapped Ares on the shoulder and showed him.

'_Calm her down. Put your hand on her shoulder.'_ he sent to Ares.

'_Oh shit. This is too much like X-Men, is she okay? This is just like what happened to Jean Grey.'_ he replied.He put his hand on her shoulder and her hair went back to the full jet black. Harry couldn't help but laugh when Ares thought that.

"_My_ name is Liliana Bryant." said the girl, with an attitude. Krysta looked at her. "My _friends_ call me Lily, but _you_ can call me Liliana." The boys already knew to hold back Krysta. She didn't have much chance of escaping them unless she used magic.

"You do not deserve to use the name Lily. Not in my house." said Krysta seriously. "What I **will** call you is 'bitch!' Now get out of my bed. Get of my clothes. Get out of my room. And get the fuck out of my house!" she yelled.

"This is my house and this is my room. But, a nice question is: who the hell are you?"

"DADDY!" shouted Krysta. They all looked at her. She had never screamed like that. She usually handled everything herself. She escaped the grasp and walked to her fathers room. She banged on the door and a woman answered.

"May I help you?" she asked. She looked just like the girl in Krysta's room, except her eyes were gray. She also had an attitude. She was wearing a nice dress and a very big rock on her ring finger. Krysta knew the dress was Armani and that the ring was a Harry Winston. It looked like an engagement ring. It **could not** mean-? She had a migraine already. She just shoved past the woman in her way.

"Joshua." said Krysta, in a serious voice. She didn't see him anywhere. But she knew that he was there.

"Who is it?" she heard a muffled voice from the closet. He walked out and dropped his suit and tie. She ran over and jumped into his arms. "My little girl." he said. She smiled. She loved it when he called her that, even though she was a tomboy, she loved it. He either called her that or, his 'little miracle'.

"What's going on?" she asked him. He looked down. "_My gym_'s been replaced by _ballroom_. Where am I supposed to train? But- That doesn't bother me so much. Dad- The _whole_ house is redecorated. And _my room? _Daddy, what happened to my room? Why is someone in my room?" she asked. She already started to hyperventilate. She looked over to see the woman standing at the door and rolling her eyes and tapping her foot silently, but impatiently. "The girl is wearing my clothes, she has her **shoes** on my _bed_. Who are they?" she asked, trying to calm down her breathing. He rubbed her back and got medication out of her night stand. He gave her a bottle of water to take the pills with. She downed them with the water.

"Calm down." he said soothingly. She got up and looked down at him.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, seriously.

"Just get ready for dinner." he said.

"Okay dad. I just wanted to let you know that I have company." she said. "I want you to meet them. Ares and the others are here, but I have three other guests as well." she said, leaving. She was afraid of what he was going to tell her. She knew what it was, but she was afraid to accept it, and she wasn't going to. She walked back to her room, where her friends were still waiting outside the door. "Go in." she ordered. She walked in after them. She went to her bathroom that was now a pigsty and filled with the girls things, and she got her Febreeze. The girl smirked at Krysta. She laughed it off and went to her bed and started to spray.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You're spraying me!" yelled the girl. It was Krysta's turn to smirk.

"Its evident that you already know what I'm doing. But, since you ask. _My_ bed _smells_ like _wet dog_! _What _the _hell_ have you been _doing_ in _my_ room?" asked Krysta, stressing her words. The other girls couldn't help but laugh. The boys held their laughter well. Liliana had an angry and murderous look on her face.

"Nothing. But smelling like wet dog? Better than being a bitch who used to live in her own _shit_ in a _basement_. _Orphan_." said Liliana, with a smirk and a wink. Everyone stopped laughing and stood there in shock. Krysta stood rigid for a moment, then had tears in her eyes. Mere seconds later tears were streaming down her face. She just stood there and did nothing. Everyone stood there more shocked as Krystathaili Black, didn't stand up for herself. She stood there paralyzed and, just _shocked_. Harry looked at Krysta. He had never seen her like this. She never actually cried, she shed silent tears, but never _cried_. But, there she was, _crying_. Choking down sobs.

"Get out." said Hermione. Liliana looked at her.

"And who are you? Are you one of the orphan bitches friends?" she asked.

"You heard her. Get out!" yelled Harry. He looked at the others who were trying to console Krysta. Liliana looked at them, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Does she really need you guys to stand up for her? Cant she do it herself? Is she still a little traumatized because of her life in the basement?" she asked. That was when A.J and Ginny tried lunged themselves at Liliana. The boys held back Ginny in time, but they couldn't get A.J. She punched her three times before anyone got her off. Even then she didn't stop kicking. Liliana got up and tried to hit A.J back, but was kicked. Liliana got up, wiping her bleeding mouth.

"I see you have your friends to fight for you, you orphan bitch!" she spat, as she slapped Krysta across the face. Each boy had to hold a girl back. Even Hermione was trying to lunge at Liliana. Krysta gave them all a look, telling them to leave Liliana alone. "I thought you were a boxer. But you're weak." she said, before slapping her again. Krysta acknowledged her this time. Her tone was soft, but grave.

"Thank A.J for your mangled face. But if _I_ touch you, no amount of plastic surgery will make you look alright. So I suggest that you leave before I get A.J and the others on you, or worse, I lose my temper." Liliana huffed, but left. They all watched Krysta tear the sheets off of her bed and throw them into the hallway.

"Please don't say anything." she said softly as they heard her sniffle. They all just watched. She went to her linen closet and came out with new bed set. It was a Dragon Ball Z sheet set. She continued to spray her bed liberally. Then she made her bed. She then went to her walk in closet and came out with several outfits and threw them to the floor. She made a few trips to her closet and came out with piles of clothes that she threw to the floor. Finally she picked up the pile and threw it out the room. "What size are you guys?" she asked Gabrielle and Angelique. Even they looked sympathetic. They both gave her smiles before they answered.

"Two" they both answered. Krysta sighed. She went back to the closet and came out with two nice dresses, with tags on them.

"If there isn't a tag, it means that it's been worn. I _know_ what I've worn. I didn't wear any of that shit. But, I do not appreciate, spiteful, vindictive bitches wearing _my_ shit. Because everything in this room, belongs to me…..even that." she said, pointing at the pile of clothes in the hallway. "I'll donate them to a shelter." He voice sounded threatening and harsh, grave and fierce. Her voice sounded _hood_. It sounded _thorough_. Not the same giddy Krys that they always loved. Not even the remotely angry Krys, that would hurt anyone that messed with her. This was a completely different Krys. Her hurt had coursed itself to anger. And as powerful as Krys was physically, her words and mental capability were ten times as strong.

"Thank you." said the girls. Krysta smiled and shook her head.

"I would much rather you guys wear my clothes than that bitch." said Krysta. "If you guys see anything that you want- _all of you_- ask me. If you like something in my closet, just ask me, and if it isn't a gift or something that I hold dear, you can have it. Just don't touch any of my jewelry. I have some stuff for you guys, too." she said, looking at the boys. She went back into the closet and came out with four pairs of slacks and button down shirts. "He gave them to me." she said. They all nodded in understanding. She answered their questions of how she had pants that would fit them. But, she didn't want to call him 'dad'. Then she ran back to her closet, and came back with two more dresses. The tags read, 'Dolce and Gabbana' and 'Dior' "I suppose it's time to eat soon. You guys can go take showers, then we'll get you some clothes soon. Tomorrow?

"I guess- I don't know. Assuming his new family hasn't persuaded him to cancel my credit cards, we can go shopping. There are bathrooms along the hall." she said as she pointed them out. When the boys left she sat on her bed and stared blankly at the wall. She suddenly snapped out of her reverie. "Uh- you guys can take showers. There are other bathrooms. One of you can take my room and the others can go in when the boys come out. Twenty minutes later the boys came out, with their hair dripping wet and slacks and shirts. They all looked fairly nice. Each boy wearing a shirt that made their eyes pop. They sat on the couch in her room, that Krysta finished spraying. They all watched her as she frantically cleaned. Soon the other girls were ready and she was the only one that wasn't. They all looked lovely and classy. She ran to her closet and came out twenty minutes later dressed in something that looked like her normal attire. She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a oversized Looney Toon's shirt. Her belt had a Sylvester buckle and she had on sneakers that matched her shirt. They both had the Iceberg logo on them. "My closet has a passageway to a secret bathroom. He fixed it up for me." she said in a whisper, just loud enough for them to hear. "You guys are supposed to look nice, because that's how everyone else dresses for dinner, excluding me." she said as they followed her out of the room. They walked into a dining room, where Liliana her mother and Krysta's father sat.

"Why didn't you call me for dinner?" asked Krysta, monotonously, yet using the same voice as before. Her father looked at her and smiled warmly. She ignored it and told them all to sit down. She sat down.

"Why aren't you eating?" her father asked her, with concern in his voice.

"I don't see chocolate cake." said Krysta, coldly. Her father laughed.

"Why aren't you eating food?" he asked.

"The same reason that I _never_ eat _food_."

"Krystathaili, why aren't you dressed for dinner?" asked Liliana's mother.

"The only _help_ that can call me Krystathaili, is Ms. Banes. You aren't her. And I _am_ dressed for dinner."

"You're wearing awful pants and a t-shirt. You are _not_ ready for dinner, Krysta."

"Do not call me 'Krysta'. And, I don't know how _you_ guys do things while I'm gone. But, when _I'm_ _here_, _we_ do things _this_ way. You're lucky that I didn't dwell on the fact that a _maid_, is sitting in _my_ place. Or that family, like Ms. Banes isn't eating with us. Tell me: How can a maid afford such clothing? What do you do here? How much does daddy pay you? You're obviously here for the money, right?" asked Krysta cheekily. The woman's face dropped and she was wearing a murderous expression that everyone but Krysta's father noticed. "So, are you ready to tell me who these people are? Or are you too busy? Obviously she is not a maid. A maid couldn't afford the ring. And if she had a fiancé, I doubt that he'd like the way that you two have been looking at each other. A look of sexual attraction and obviously sexual satisfaction. Since you are sleeping in the same bed. Why isn't Ms. Banes sitting here like she used to?" she asked, taking a sip of water casually. They were all watching her. Harry and the others were smiling at her. She even smiled back. Her father nearly choked at every word that she uttered. He just cleared his throat and raised his glass.

"Persephone and I are getting married." he said, happily. Krysta furrowed her eyebrows then looked thoughtful for a minute. Everyone was awaiting her response. When she finally gave it, everyone was watching her intently.

"Mmm… So she _is_ only here for the money. How long have you been engaged?" asked Krysta, as she kicked her feet up on the table. Her friends watched in amusement.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm the only one who seems surprised. So _obviously_, her _bitch_ of her daughter- who I will never call my **sister-** knew." said Krysta casually. Her father looked down and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Yes, they knew. We've been engaged for two months." he said happily. Krysta nodded.

"Two months." she said. Then she paused for a while. They all watched her again, waiting for her reply. "Now, are we talking, two months Mars time? Or two months on Earth? Because, if it's two months on Earth, I wonder why _I_ didn't know. But- forget it. I want to know, how long you've been seeing each other." she said, resting her head on her folded hands. The whole time that she was talking, she signed with her hand. Her hands were moving rapidly and showed how angry she actually was.

"We've been seeing each other six months."

"Okay. That's _really_ enough time to decide on marriage. Those are the marriages that last- two three months?" she asked cheekily. "How long have they been living here?"

"Four months." Krysta got up and started to walk away. "Kryssie, come here." She whipped around.

"What?!" she yelled. "What do you want?" she asked calming down, yet still impatient.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She gave an empty chuckle and walked back to her seat. She sat on the table and put her feet on the new chairs. Everyone was watching her. Her father sighed.

"You're making this seem like a happy occasion. I want to know- if in any of the time you were doing this, you thought about me, _once_? Because if you can say, that while you were giving this girl my room, you thought about me once, I can consider forgiving you. If you can say that you thought about how I would react, when you asked for her hand in marriage, I'll forgive you. If you can say that you, honestly thought about what I would say, I'll forgive you. I will. " she said, almost pleaded. He didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. How long did it take you to tell me that you are engaged? I had to show up, unexpectedly, to find out? So, while I was in England, wondering where you were and why I was alone, you were playing daddy? You sent a woman that I didn't even know to check up on me. She _made_ me watch _her_ daughter. I basically wrote you everyday and shipped _myself_ back off to school. A new school- A new country- A new continent. I was away from all of my friends. I thought that I was going to have no one. Thank God, for Hermione, Ron, Gin and Harry, here. I'd have died of boredom. Before, it was two weeks in England, with you and the rest of the time with Ares. You made me stay there, you said that I'd have to get used to it. When were you thinking about me?" she asked in a breaking voice, tears running down her face.

"Listen Krys-"

"Don't call me that! Only the people that give a shit about me can call me that! Just call me 'it'. This doesn't even bother me 1/100th as much as you telling them _my personal_ business. How could you?"

"I never meant anything like that- I didn't think you'd mind. They wanted to know about y-"

"You thought that _she'd_ care that I'm an orphan bitch that lived in her own shit for weeks at a time? Nobody ever cared and nobody ever will- Nobody cares that I had to wait until the lady was feeling holy enough to go to church. So that I could have a reasonable amount of time to wash the rags that I had to wear and wash my soiled body.- Nobody has an idea what it was like for me while I was living in that basement and nobody gives a damn!"

"Krys, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked your father what it was like. And we all care. We understand what it was like for you." said Persephone, in an fake understanding voice. The voice was so convincing that if Krysta, Harry and Ron hadn't had the powers that they have, they would've believed her. She seemed so determined to get Joshua. Krysta looked in her eyes, then looked down.

"No you don't." she said softly but persistently. Shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, we do, sweetie."

"NO YOU DON'T!! And Do Not call me sweetie! You have no right to call me 'sweetie'! You aren't _anything_ to me. You will never _be_ anything to me. You can be _his_ wife all you want, but you aren't _shit_, to me."

"You really shouldn't act like that. I'm telling you that I understand you Krystathaili." insisted Persephone. "I understand what it's like to grow up and feel unloved. I know everything that you're going through."

"_Feeling_ unloved and _being_ unloved, are two _completely_ different things. You have no idea what it's like to grow up in an orphanage with a hundred other kids your age. To have _two_ outfits to change into. Not knowing where the fuck you came from and, wondering if there is _any_ way that you'll ever know more than you do- about your life- who you are- where you came from- various questions, that will forever remain unanswered. All I knew about my past, was that my mom named me Krystathaili and my birthday. Having twelve year olds beating you with sticks. Then, you find one person, who gives a damn enough to save you.

"One person who gives a fuck about you. And before you know it, he's _gone_ and you're being shipped off to _complete_ strangers. Then you _finally_ think, that you'll at least be saved from the twelve year olds. You think that you'll no longer _feel_ alone. And you don't. Not at all. They treat you _so_ nice, they smile at you- and- and they play games with you. Th- then- then they take you to the basement. And you learn, that _this_ time, you get beaten by a thirty year old woman and a forty year old man. And not only do you _feel_ alone, _again_, but you _are_ alone. And they- they decide to beat you with sticks and- and belts- and whips and- anything thin enough to cut through your skin and _sting_ you, like _crazy_. Sting you _so_ bad. So bad that you think that- you think that someone has poured acid that has eaten your skin away. So bad that you think that _acid_, is eating your skin away. Then they decide that you'll sleep on newspaper or cardboard, if you're lucky. You cry yourself to sleep, every night, until you learn to deal with it. But one thing never leaving your mind- Only one thought going through your four year old mind. _'What did I do to make them hate me?'_

"It was probably, four days, before Tatiana found me and was able to sneak me food. It was luck that she came back from vacation that day. I was on the verge of death. She found me, cold- and hungry- and bruised- and beaten. It was a wonder I didn't die _then_. The only reason that the cuts weren't infected by then, was because, _something_"- she looked at Harry- "told me to put urine on the cuts. Then some time passed and I learned to deal with it. I _learned _to _deal_ with living in my own soil as a four year old. I learned to heal myself and bathe in my own piss. So that I didn't get gangrene then. Then her husband died and a new man came into my life, almost instantly. For the first time in a year, I left the basement and wore real clothes. I put on the biggest act to impress him. And he believed it all. He got married to the woman that did it all to me and I was finally _free_. I ate and- and I used the bathroom in a toilet. I took a baths and I was read to. This man was my savior. But it wasn't over.

"We moved in with him and I was happy. He didn't seem to know what was going on with me and why I clung to him. But one day he went out, with Tatiana- _without me_. And, he left me with her. It was only a few hours, but she hadn't been feeding me when he thought she had, even while he was there. He only left for a few hours. But she left- as soon as they did. She left me, without food or anything else and, I was then on the _real_ death bed. For the _second _time since I was with her, I was on the verge of death.

"I was in the hospital for a month and I was being fed through a tube. I'm sorry Joshua, but the woman that you _married_ did that to me. The woman that you _thought_ you _knew_. Not _even_ Tati knew what was going on in that basement. So please don't tell me that _they_ do. The only person that knows everything is him." she said pointing at Harry. "The only people that give a fuck are them!" she said pointing at the rest of her friends.

"She-" she started, pointing at Persephone. "and her daughter, didn't care then, and don't care now. She's a gold digger and she basically did everything in the book to replace me. Where are my gymnastics, boxing, soccer and basketball trophies? Where is _my_ gym? You turned it into a _ballroom_. You, gave her _my_ room. She's wearing _my_ clothes and _my_ _sneakers_. You're here playing daddy- when I have important things to tell you. You didn't even invite me here for Christmas. Did she ask you to change your will yet?" asked Krysta. They were all watching her intently. Her father had tears in his eyes. "This woman, has taken _everything_ that I liked about this house. _Including_ you. But, _please_, _do_ tell me, _where_ did you two met?" she asked sarcastically. The whole time that she spoke, it was just loud enough for everyone to hear. All of them had tears in their eyes, except for Liliana and Persephone. Her friends never heard the description of her past that badly. Harry knew that she wasn't exaggerating but he never really saw all of that. Whenever it came up in her memories, he would skip it. They all knew that Krysta was practically a goddess or an angel compared to what she could've been. She could've been crazy. She had definitely suffered a worse childhood than Harry.

"Kryssie, I love you more than anything in this world. I wanted it to be a surprise." She pointed at Persephone and Liliana, as if to say, 'That was a surprise?'. He nodded, it was evident that he understood what she meant.

"This is a shitty surprise. She doesn't even like me. Her bitch of a daughter-" Krysta laughed psychotically after she was cut off, by a slap across the face, from Persephone. Joshua and the rest of the group, watched in shock. They all knew that she was angry, when her hair gave a fiery glow. Thunderclaps and rumbling sounded. The lights flickered. But then that all stopped and they heard raindrops instead. Torrential downloading raindrops. "So much, for protecting me. Only trusting people who would never hurt me into this house? What are you going to do about this _daddy_? I left a house- no a _home_. A place, full of people who actually cared that I was going to be _alone_ on Christmas. And I came here, to see you….and your new family." she got up. She ripped something off her wrist and threw it in front of him.

"Come back here you orphan bitch!" spat Persephone. Krysta didn't turn around. "When I get through with you, you'll be living in your own soil again like the little bitch that you are. No wonder your parents gave you up." Krysta didn't even look at her. Every window in the dining room shattered. It definitely wasn't her. She didn't know what she felt. She was sad more than angry. That was evident in how much rain was coming through the nonexistent windows. Just thinking about her parents in that train of thought made her sad. She turned looked a Joshua, staring at Persephone open mouthed, he looked like a fish. Krysta just walked off and went to the roof. Hopefully the area that he set for her was still untouched.

She ran all the way to the roof, where the rain was coming down hard.

"Siri- Dad. I wish things were different. I think that I'll eventually forgive him, but, I don't feel like that right now. I feel dead inside. I feel like that's what I want. I feel like I want to be with you and mom and James and Lily. That way, I wouldn't feel so much pain. So, I wouldn't feel like a part of me is missing. Even though my friends fill it as best they can, it's not the same" she said as the rain stopped burning her eyes. Each word that she uttered was choking down a sob. She tried her best to hold down the sobs as she looked at her life. The moments worth living for, the moments that she thought about dying from and those in between. Meeting Harry and the others from her past, was definitely a moment to live for. Meeting Ares, Jason, A.J and their family, obviously a living moment. Meeting DreadHead at the orphanage, another living moment. Then she came to a more difficult moment. When Joshua adopted her. Did she regret it? On one hand, if she hadn't met him, a lot of things would be different. She felt loved growing up. She felt loved until she moved to England permanently over the summer. She felt loved when he spoke to her. On the other hand, if she hadn't met him, she wouldn't feel this way now. Joshua was one of the only things that held her up when she thought of her life. When she thought of how bad it had been. But now, he seemed to be the one who kicked her legs from under her. She knew that even if she wanted to, she couldn't cast a single wandless spell. He seemed to be the one that has caused the pain. Who would ease the pain for her now? She looked to her left and saw Ares sitting next to her, with an umbrella in his hand. "How much did you hear?" she asked him. He wrapped his arm around her and the rain eased as she leaned back into his chest. He could tell that she was crying a lot.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She shrugged.

"I just wish he'd have disowned me another way. I cant believe he told them." she said as the rain sped up. Hail started to fall sideways.

"I don't mean _that_. Why didn't you tell me everything?"

"Okay. I haven't seen him since the week I moved to England permanently. The girl has been driving my car. Wearing my clothes. And sleeping in my bed. I haven't received one letter from him talking about them." The hail got thicker and faster.

"Krys, I understand that you don't want to talk about it" he said softly. She snorted. "Honey, he didn-"

"Did you just call me, 'honey'?" she asked, trying to hide a laugh. He blushed. Hail stopped and it started to drizzle.

"I didn't, if you didn't like it." he said sheepishly. He kissed her on the cheek and the rain stopped completely.

"I liked it, just don't tell anyone." she said jokingly.

"I love how you know everything about me, and I know everything about you." he said. She coughed. "I love how you keep on changing the subject. But, I want to know. So, what happened?"

"I killed him." she said bluntly.

"So when you told us that it was an earthquake-"

"I lied" she said softly. He knew this was a sensitive subject, but the sky turned _pitch_ black. "I messed with the memory so I wouldn't feel so guilty. The only one that ever knew was Harry and he helped me hide it. I told Ron Hermione and Ginny before I told you."

"What happened?"

"It'll make me sound evil."

"Nothing that passes those beautiful lips can be stupid, evil, ugly or wrong." he said. He kissed her lightly, but the sky still remained, a faint black.

"I definitely wear the pants in this relationship." she said jokingly. He laughed.

"I wont lie. I'm whipped and I love it." he said. She just shook her head. "You were saying?"

"I thought that an earthquake sounded better. The truth is that-We went to a snake show. And some snakes saw how he was holding me. I told them how they treated me and then the glass disappeared and they attacked him. I thought that you'd think different of me."

"Not at all. I still don't want to be with anyone else. I cant imagine my life without you. I don't think any of us can."

"How? I'm a murderer."

"Did you ask the snakes to do it?"

"No. But, I wanted them to. I wanted them to kill both of them."

"To tell you the truth, it doesn't make me fear you anymore than I already did." She laughed in spite of herself. "It's the truth. I always knew that you were scary. But, I love it. And my family loves you for it. My mom thinks that I should be with someone that can handle me. That's what she would always tell me when you came over. Dropping hints about me asking you out. When A.J told her about Ailen, she flipped and asked about you instantly. Her exact words were, '_How does Krys feel about you dating other girls_?'."

"It's nice to know that _someone_ cared about me."

"Oh please. You wouldn't talk to me."

"Whatever. You started to ignore me. Do you want to go back to the same fight?" she asked. He kissed her forehead. "By the way, you still have to entertain _Angelique_." she, with a French accent as she got up.

"Why? I want to be with you."

"Midnight rendezvous, I'll meet you at the indoor pool. Hopefully you know where it is." she said walking off. She walked back into the house and back to her room. Everyone was waiting for her. "I'm good. Don't worry." she said as she went to her closet. She came out with a large box and went back in for another two. She opened them to reveal swimsuits. Two boxes contained those for girls and one for the boys. She started to pack. That's when the housekeeper came to her room, with a happy look on her face.

"Krys, your dad wants to see you." she said. Krysta huffed and walked out of the room and to his. She knocked on the door. He answered it, with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Come in." he said as he opened his door. She sighed and walked in.

"Listen. You don't have to tell me to leave. I'm already packing. I'll live and I can deal on my own. I'll be leaving school soon and I can get a job then. Thank you for doing all that you've done for me, but nothing lasts forev-" but she was cut off by his laughter. "This is not funny. If you were going to do this, you might as well have left me with the family that I was with. At least then you wouldn't be breaking my heart."

"I would never want anyone to hurt you. I could never love anyone more than I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't know that she was like that." he said softly.

"Whatever. All I wanted was an apology and to know that you thought about me. It might be different. I don't know if it'll ever be the same. I forgive you, but I just- I cant go to the wedding. I don't like her or her daughter-"

"I thought that you would know what I'm trying to say. I'm trying to say that I'm not marrying her. I need help cancelling the credit cards." he said jokingly. She laughed in spite of herself.

"I'm being somewhat of a hypocrite. I didn't tell you about Harry and the others. I only told you about me and Ares being together. But I didn't tell you that I'm pregnant! He proposed to me. I came here to announce our engagement." she lied.

"WHAT?!"

"See, it's not fun. Is it? _I wanted it to be a surprise_." she said mockingly. He laughed. "I'm not really engaged. But, it's a scary thought isn't is?"

"What about pregnant?" he asked in a deadly voice. She shrugged.

"Only time will tell." she said calmly. He looked at her with wide eyes. She gave him a look and he calmed down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"I don't think there's anything that you can do. I was really hurt." she said in mock hurt. He didn't seem to get this and he wilted with guilt. "I'm kidding. I'm alright. I'll get over it. I've been keeping things from you too."

"What?" he asked.

"Um, going to Hogwarts was this important thing that I had to do. And, that's where my mum- mom and dad went. So, what really happened was they were a witch and wizard. I was supposed to go to Hogwarts from the beginning. Hold on. I'll get Harry." _Prongs come to my dad's room"_ she thought.

'_Okay Padfoot.'_ he responded. A few minutes later Harry was knocking on the door. Her father was looking at it in fright. Krysta let him in and he waved nervously at her father.

"Hi Mr. Rodriguez." he said.

"Dad, Harry is my cousin and my twin. I know- in the magical world, I don't know how it happens. Whatever- But our parents were best friends and his dad and my mum- mom were cousins. Before our parents were born a prophecy was made. It said that a Potter and a Black would be the kindred spirit twins. It hasn't happened in over a thousand years. Harry's dad's family was mostly good wizards and my dads family was mostly dark wizards. When the prophecy was made, everyone thought that it'd be them. But they instantly knew that it wasn't. They knew because, although they had powers beyond their age, the prophecy said that when the twins met they would have power beyond this world. Then everyone's thought were confirmed when another prophecy came out. It said that two powerful wizard families would come together to make one of the twins. A Potter and a Black came together and made me."

"Why were you in an orphanage in America?" asked her father.

"There was this dark wizard that my dad's family supported. He thought that only people with all magic families should learn magic. Another prophecy was made saying that the one to overthrow him would be a baby. The best guesses were me and Harry. We met all the requirements. Although it was most likely a boy. Harry stayed hidden in England and my mum- mom was sent here. Everyone was so sure that it was Harry. Mu- mom told dad to stay here and help protect Harry.

"It was him, but they wanted to be sure. On Halloween, my mum and Harry's mum and dad died. Our mum's died to protect us. At the same exact time. The scar that Harry has on his forehead is a scar that no one has seen, on me. Now we both have it. It's on the inside of my thigh. Everyone knew that Harry's mom and dad died. A few minutes after they dropped off Harry, they came to tell my mom what happened and I was there. They thought it best to keep us apart and in muggle families. He went to Hogwarts, where people knew of him, but I stayed in America where no one knew. And neither did I. I didn't know for sure, at least." she said.

"What happened to your father?" he asked.

"He went to jail for murder. Everyone thought it was him that betrayed us. But it wasn't. It was another one of their friends. He died two years ago, after he escaped wizard prison."

"But you told me that no one could." said Joshua, in shock.

"I know. But he did." they said, proudly. "There's more. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron and Ginny are my really distant cousins. Last year, when I kept having those dreams in the summer, I was helping them with the war that was going on in England. We're the five. The prophecy about the twins, also spoke of the power of five. The twins would have the power of the other three and much more. But the power of five would destroy the evil." said Krysta. He dad looked taken aback.

"What kind of powers?"

"Mind- I cant even get into that. But, there are a lot of powers, between me and Harry. The same powers. But, the only reason that I didn't tell you by owling you, was because, if the owls were intercepted. The pres- it'd be horrible." she said.

"That explains a lot. Is there anything else?" he asked, warmly. Krysta looked at Harry and inhaled deeply.

"I killed that lady's husband. Not maliciously, but, it happened." she said. The expression that Joshua wore was hilarious.

"Okay. I understand. I'm just happy that you love me. You do love me, right?" he asked, jokingly. She and Harry laughed.

"Enough. But, I need to drive your car." she said. He looked at her like she was crazy. "You let her drive mine. I'm afraid to see how it looks." she said.

"I didn't let her drive it. She must've found your keys in your room and taken it. And, they didn't have any access to the money or my will." he said looking at her. "Everything goes to you. No matter what. So, even if I marry, everything goes to you and no one else."

"I still didn't like her."

"I thought that you'd like having a step sister and a mom." She snorted.

"I was not going to be a Cinderella. She convinced you to turn my gym into a ballroom. How the hell- I cant talk about this. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. I wont be here for Christmas or New Years. Next time you find a woman that you like, tell me about her. As soon as I get out of school, I'll rush to meet her, tell you if her intentions are good and give you my blessing. I don't want you to be unhappy. I know that once I move out, you'll be here with Ms. Benson and Sammy. I have to go. You should go out." she rambled. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I have every intention to. I'm going to the country club." he said. She snorted.

"Since when do you belong to a country club? You know what- I don't need you to answer that. I don't want you to answer it either. I'm going to go and change the security codes. She didn't know any of the codes did she?"

"No. She didn't even know that we had a security room that controlled the whole house."

"Okay. Go out, have fun. They're going swimming in the outdoor pool." she said after she hugged and kissed him. "Tell me before you leave."

"I'm leaving. Alright bye guys." he said as he rushed them out of his door.

"Your dad is nice." said Harry.

"Yeah. I just cant believe that he gave her my gym. It could be useful for parties, yeah. But, my gym."

"Padfoot, get over it. We're going swimming. You get to watch your boyfriend flirt with a French girl. And, I get to be with my girlfriend." said Harry. She punched him in the shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Padfoot, I want to talk to you about that before in your room." He watched her as she played with her hands.

"It's my fault. I can dish it, I should be able to take it. I just- I don't even know her. I didn't think that she'd go that far. It was a small investigation. The orphanage was shut down, because they didn't check the kids. _Very_ few people know about my past, Prongs. I don't _want_ anyone to know. I don't need the pats on the back and the sympathy. I don't need people telling me that it'll be alright. I _am_ alright. I have you and I have Ares- Jason- Apolla- Ron- Ginny and Hermione. I have you guys and I have a family. I don't need it. I never would've told my dad so early. It isn't something that we talk about. So, I was shocked. Both times. I have never heard it come from anyone else's mouth but my own. And, it was a very low blow. I just, I've never had to hear it." she said softly. They stood in silence for a moment. "I appreciate you lying to them for me at first. With the whole earthquake. I could tell that they didn't want to mention it when I told them everything."

"Don't mention it. I saw the memory split in half and I knew, what you told people, so I told them the same. I knew you'd eventually tell them." They hugged.

"I guess it's time for you to drool over Ginny." said Krysta as she walked the lead to her room. She saw the others talking merrily and hanging out. "Hey guys." she said as she strutted in. They all looked at her and smiled. "Stop. I don't want any awkwardness in this, at all. Go back to treating me like shit. I'm not as sensitive as I seem." When she said that they all laughed. She put on a mock hurt. "I'm sensitive."

"Krys, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon. But, it's why we love you." said Ares, with a wink.

"A.J, kick-ass punch. I was shocked. Ginny, Oh My God. Ares, Jason and Ron holding you so you wouldn't beat her ass. That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Rock on, witcha bad self." she said, back to her spunky self. "And guys, I'm sorry for pushing you off before. I've had time to calm it. Oh and Hermione. I thought you were going to beat her ass. It was wicked- all of you."

"Krys, you taught me well." said A.J. Hermione and Ginny agreed.

"Thanks guys. Okay- Fun time! Just, choose a swimsuit and go change into it. Oh and they're all new." she said, shoving the box toward the boys and shooing them out of her room. "So Angelique, you and Ares seem pretty compatible. Do you like him?"

"He seems as if he isn't loved enough. Or that his mind is somewhere else. Perhaps on another girl? But he is very good looking." she said.

"You should go for it." said Krysta, with a plastered on smile.

"He seems to like someone else." It took all that she had, for Krysta not to smile.

"There is no one else. He's not the type to be so attentive." said Krysta, lying through her teeth. Even when they weren't dating, he was always at her beck and call. A.J was the only one that was looking at her funny. Krysta winked at her.

'_If I don't do it, she'll be all over Ron and it'll crush all of their chances. Especially since their relationship is so fragile'_ she sent.

'_What about you and Ares?'_ responded A.J.

'_Hopefully he'll still love me'_ she sent in response.

'_He's been trying to get you since you guys were eleven. He came home that summer and he wouldn't shut up about you. The same way I was over Jason. He'll love you no matter what.'_ thought A.J.

'_Hope you're right.'_ thought Krysta.

'_I am.' _thought A.J.

"What kind of bathing suit are you going to choose?" A.J asked Ginny.

"I don't know. What about you? You need something nice, for Jason." said Ginny, talking to A.J. Gabrielle came up and looked A.J up and down. She then huffed off and went to the bathroom.

"Whatever you take you can obviously keep and you can take some more to go home with tomorrow." said Krysta. "A.J- forceful, you can take a room to talk to him. Flirt, be you. Tell me what you need and I'll provide. We can all change in my closet." she said as they walked in. She went to the private bathroom and the other three took different sections. Hermione used the section with Krysta's pants. Ginny took the section with her footwear. And A.J took the area with her shirts. When they were all out they went to Krysta's vanity. It was full of accessories. Accessories from hair care and barrettes to Sunglasses and a line of hypoallergenic makeup.

"Krys, why do you have all of this shit that you'll never use?" asked Ginny. They all laughed.

"My dad does a lot of marketing business. Because he's training a team from scratch, everyone is interested in what he's doing. A lot of people want him to start training girls instead. So they send him a lot of things to bribe him. And- I like shopping. I buy things that I like of different kinds. I think that I'll use this eventually. I bought all of this- when I had a crush on Ares." she said. They all looked at her in shock. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I was actually going to change. Then I figured if he didn't like me for me, then forget it."

"Oh." said Hermione.

"Hermione you didn't change one bit. You are exactly the same. Oh- big whoop you changed your hair color. I changed my hair color last summer- to brown. Then I got tired of it and went back to my natural color. But you are exactly like you used to be. I was planning on changing my attitude. You're still the geek you always were." said Krysta jokingly, as she turned to Hermione. She ran her hands through her hair. "It's a magic dye. The chlorine wont make your hair change colors. When you wet it, it'll go naturally curly and wont frizz. Plus, it'll grow out like this." said Krysta, handing her a robe, a towel and flip flops that matched her bathing suit.

"Thanks." she said

"What about the rest of us?" asked Gabrielle. Krysta sighed.

"Hermione, you do Ginny and A.J. I'll do these two. Unless you just want me to tell you the spell." said Krysta. Hermione shook her head frantically.

"No, it's okay." she said quickly. Krysta laughed.

"Okay. How do you want your hair?" Krysta asked as she heard the others say that it was okay.

"I want it in curls." said Gabrielle.

"I want it straight." said Angelique.

"Whatever." said Krysta as she pointed her wand at their heads for their desired styles. She even did the chlorine spell. She still felt grateful that they hadn't spoke of her past. "Here." she said as she handed them robes, towels and flip flops that matched their bathing suits. "Are we ready to go?" she asked them.

"We've been ready." said Ginny and Krysta.

"Lets go then." said Krysta. She walked to the boys rooms and noticed that they weren't there. "They know the way." she said. They walked to the pool through the kitchen. When they got there they saw the boys waiting on the chairs. "You guys are losers."

"Padfoot that hurts." said Harry as he approached them. Krysta skipped over to Jason Ares and Ron.

"Hey guys." she said. They all looked up at her. Ares stared at her robe.

"Hey Krys." chorused Ron and Jason. Ares continued to stare blankly at her robe.

"Hey." she said. She was starting to feel self conscious with him staring at her. His mouth dropped open as he continued to stare at her robe. Ron and Jason looked at him and started to laugh.

"He's wondering what you look like under that robe." said Jason laughing. She looked at Ares and gave a nervous smiled. He wasn't staring at her body anymore, but her face.

'_I'll see you at midnight?'_ she asked through her thoughts.

'_Of course. I want to be with you.'_ he thought.

'_Okay. At midnight. The indoor pool. Don't be late.' _she thought.  
_'Alright. you're worth the wait.'_ he thought.

That was when the other girls came around.

"Hello boys." said Angelique. She was touching the sash of her short robe, seductively. Ares didn't even look at her. He was still staring at Krys. Krysta backed away. Jason was looking at her strangely._ 'If she doesn't get him, she's going to go after Ron. And Hermione and his relationship is fragile enough. I sacrificed Ares. That girl is poison for a boy like Ron. For Ares, she's not much.'_ thought Krysta.

'_The only girlfriend that I know that would do that for her friends is you.'_ thought Jason.

'_No, they would do it for me. Ginny has already done it. And I Know that A.J would.'_ replied Krysta.

She walked off to find Hermione sitting away from everyone else. She sat down next to her.

"Hi Krys." she said, fanning herself. Krysta turned to her and laughed.

"California is going through a heat wave. Go- be social." she ordered. Hermione pouted and looked at her.

"I don't want to go over there. I cant be there looking so naked and feeling his gaze on me. Especially when I cant be with him."

"You wont be with him. You can, but you have chosen not to. So please, don't be a punk and tell me that you cant go over there and talk to them. A.J needs you."

"I cannot do it. Our friendship is everything to me. You should've seen the awkwardness between Harry and Ginny when they broke up."

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm just saying that you should go over there and help A.J deal. I am the one who needs to stay over here."

"Why?"

"Because, I just sacrificed- not only my boyfriend, but, my relationship, for two people who mean a lot to me. You and Ron have a very delicate relationship. It's strong, but very delicate. My relationshiop with Ares just started. It's- I don't know. I think it's strong. But, even though I'm not the jealous type, I cant go over there and watch the love of my life flirt with some chick. It's not working for me. I'm an angry child. I'm surprised that she hasn't been struck by lightening yet."

"Point taken. I'll go over there."

"Take off the robe and be social."

"Okay." said Hermione as she got up. She left the robe on the chair and wrapped the towel around her. Hermione wore a hot pink tankini with matching boy shorts. The suit was a solid pink, with lines going across in different shades of pink. Ginny wore a black and red straight across top with straps. The suit was solid black, with red horizontal lines. A.J wore a bikini top that was black with burgundy hearts. She wore matching boy shorts on the bottom. Krysta thought that they all looked respectable and fairly nice. ( Krys noticed that she, A.J, Ginny and Hermione, followed the cliché for teenage girls of the age. They all had bellybutton rings. Krys knew for a fact that they got them for a different reason. A.J probably got hers for rebellion same with Ginny. Hermione got hers because of an unvoiced desire. Krysta got hers because she needed something to mark her fifteenth birthday, along with her Padfoot tattoo.)

As respectable as teenagers could look with bathing suits on. They wore the bathing suits that she liked. But the suits that she thought were too much- or too little, were the suits that Angelique and Gabrielle liked. Angelique wore a blue triangle bikini. The bottom tied on both sides and she walked with a swing in her hips. They all looked at Krysta like she was crazy when she burst out laughing. Gabrielle was just as bad. They had the same type of bathing suit on, just different colors. Gabrielle's was a baby blue.

In Krysta's opinion all of the boys looked nice. Ares had on black and gold swim trunks. Ron had on black and blue. Harry had on black and green. And Jason had on black, with flames on the sides. Gabrielle was sitting on Jason's chair. She was inching closer to him. Krysta looked for A.J and spotted her on the other side, looking at her hands. Krysta felt bad for doing it, but she levitated them and dropped both of them into the pool. She then got up and walked over to the group.

"I thought that we were here to have fun. There's a diving board. There is also a volleyball net. What are we going to do? Because I have a life." said Krysta, hand on her hips, attitude and all. Jason and Gabrielle were out of the pool dripping wet, by that time. Ares was looking at her, even though Angelique was talking to him. Krysta winked at him. "So what are we going to do? Because, right now, I'm bout to get in my car and leave your asses here." She then walked off and went to the diving board. She climbed up, took her robe off and threw it to Ares. She flipped off the diving board and landed with a small splash. When she got out of the pool Ares was staring at her body. She quickly put on a towel.

"Sexy _Krystathaili_. I like your tattoos." said A.J. Krysta laughed.

"Thank you. I have some more to get." replied Krysta. Ares was looking at where the golden apple tattoo was. You couldn't see anything. Her upper body was covered by the towel. He started to look at her legs, then her face. He was licking his lips. Everyone was looking at him except Angelique and Gabrielle. They were looking at Krysta with phony smiles. "So, what are we doing? Are we playing volleyball? Are we playing spin the bot-"

"Um. I say that we play spin the bottle." said Angelique, looking at Ares. Krysta quirked her eyebrow at the look in her eye.

"Okay. Do you guys want to play spin the bottle?" she asked. Not getting many responses. "I don't know what to do then. All I know is that I'm leaving at 11:30, no matter what." Ares smiled. The others shrugged it off. "Okay, I guess we're playing spin the bottle."

They got into a circle a Krys ran to get a bottle. She came back and they placed it I the middle. "Okay. No same sex kissing. If the bottle lands on someone same sex, you have to kiss the opposite sex nearest to the right. No brother on sister kissing. You have to kiss the opposite sex nearest to the right. No cousin kissing- I don't want to play anymore."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"I have no selection at all. Harry, Jason and Ron might as well be my brothers. And Ares, creeps me out." said Krysta smirking. All the knowing people laughed at this. "The only girls that have a fair and wide selection are Angelique and Gabrielle. We should play truth, dare, consequences, promise, or repeat." she explained. They all agreed. "Okay, who goes first?"

"I will." said Ginny, with a smile. She looked at Angelique. "Angelique. Truth or Dare?"

"I pick dare." she said, looking at Ares. Ginny looked at Krysta, sympathetically. Krysta gave her a look that said, 'Don't worry about it'.

"I dare you to kiss the ground?" said Ginny uncertainly. Angelique looked disgusted as she kissed the floor. "Oh, but Angelique. I said, 'ground', not floor. I want you to kiss the earth. Not cement." said Ginny, with a smile. Angelique looked appalled.

"I am not doing that." she said in her regular disgusting French accent.

"What are the consequences?" asked Ginny.

"You set them Ginny." said Krysta. Ginny put on a smile of delight.

"Oh really? Well, I think that a good consequence would b-"

"Lets play Marco Polo." said an indecisive Krysta.

"Okay." said the others. Krysta smiled and did a cannonball. The others jumped in the pool also. "I'm it."

An hour later they played Marco Polo and volleyball. They were all out of the pool and washed. A.J, Ginny, Ron and Hermione shared Krysta's room. Angelique and Gabrielle got their own room. They were all lounging in Krysta's room when she jumped up.

"Why haven't you approached Jason yet?" asked Hermione. A.J looked down at her hands.

"A.J, don't give her a chance. You're letting the bull loose and you're tying the lasso for her." said Krysta. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay- you're getting Jason ready for her. Then you're eliminating yourself- so you're basically giving him to her. Forceful."

"I'm waiting until your midnight rendezvous. I'll go in the room and ask to speak to him alone." said A.J in a quiet voice. The other girls smirked.

"Wear your pajamas. Hey guys- what is the typical amount of makeup that you wear, everyday?" asked Krysta. They all looked at her.

"Lip gloss. The only days that I wore makeup were those days in the summer. When I was going to the club with Ron- and the party." said Hermione.

"Same. Just lip gloss." said Ginny. A.J agreed.

"Those two dates that I had with Ares. I have to wear hypoallergenic. Forget that. I have to wear another bathing suit. The midnight rendezvous is in the indoor pool. But, I'm sleepy." she whined. The girls laughed.

"Why don't you take a nap and we'll wake you at 11:50?" asked Hermione. Krysta nodded, much like a child and plopped on her bed. Krysta fell asleep instantly.

"She's crazy." said A.J, smiling at the image of Krysta, with her thumb in her mouth and a bear in her arm. "Ever since I've known her, she's been this tough girl, badass and she was never afraid of anything. She was who to call when you needed help."

"I know. She is one of the strongest people that I've ever met. Her and Harry." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I just wish that things were different for them. I know that they're not as sad as they once were, but, I still feel sad for them. To be put through all that they've been put through and then more? They've had more bad things happen to them by the age of three, that most people have had in their whole lives." said Ginny. They stayed silent for a while.

"I cant do this thing with Jason." said A.J, suddenly. Ginny and Hermione looked a each other.

"A.J, you will do fine. The same exact thing happened with Harry and Ginny. Harry must've liked her for- I don't know how long. But she had a boyfriend and he didn't want to be the other guy. Jason probably wants to wait until you're over your breakup. If he knew that you had a crush on him, back then, he's probably thinking that he lost his chance. He probably thinks that you're still over him. Just, do what Krys told you. Be forceful and aggressive. Be you. I've known you for a day and I like you already. You'll do fine." said Hermione, encouragingly. A.J nodded frantically. She took a large intake of breath, then exhaled.

"I should dye my hair again." she said suddenly after a long silence. "I'm thinking…red? No- that wouldn't work on me. I could do highlights."

"You would look nice with dark red hair. Then again, I love the burgundy on you." said Hermione.

"I'll try out a new look soon. I love Ginny's red, but I don't want anything so vibrant. I want something dark and mellow. I think I'm going to keep the burgundy and add lighter red streaks." said A.J, enthusiastically. That was when Krysta popped up. They all shrieked.

"Nice to see you so enthused." said Krysta jumping off the bed.

"I thought that you wanted us to wake you." said Ginny. Krysta shrugged and ran to her closet. She came out with a box of swimsuits.

"These are the ones that I like. In my opinion they are the nicest swimsuits." she said.

"Isn't that the box that you said we should choose from?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I recommend that you guys go for my favorites?" asked Krysta, questioningly.

"Some people are selfish that way." said Hermione. Krysta shrugged.

"I'm not into the whole selfishness. What is the point of having family? That's what you guys are." she said smiling. "I need help." She was pulling out swimsuits frantically. The girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Krys, since when do you get nervous?" asked A.J. "I don't think that I have ever seen you this way. You're getting nervous because of Ares? I think it's cute." she finished in a cutesy voice. Krysta looked at her with a look of mock disgust. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"You guys are weird." said Hermione. Krysta looked at her, then shook her head violently. She then picked up a bathing suit.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this. I cant do this.- Okay- yes I can. I'm going to put on the bathing suit under pajamas and we'll chill. I've chilled with him before. Not nearly as unclothed- but- I- What- what- wh-what have I done?" stammered Krysta. The other girls watched her carefully.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione. Krysta sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"He's- I'm….okay. I am okay. He's my friend as well as the man that I love. I just happened to drive him in the arms of another girl- but- I think he still loves me." she called out in a ramble. Ginny and A.J couldn't help but laugh. Krysta came out, with black, blue, pink and purple flannel pajamas. They were comfortable looking cotton pajamas. She skipped the first button, then buttoned three more, skipping the rest. Her belly button was exposed and she looked nervous. The pajama bottoms were baggy and went past her feet. Feet, which were covered by fuzzy furry slippers.(The slippers that the Who Kids wore in the Grinch that Stole Christmas.) The slippers matched the pajamas. Her hair was in the spiral curls that they were naturally in. Her hair covered a lot of her face and she looked completely unsure. She was beautiful, but she was hidden. The way that her hair covered her eye, was completely mysterious. It was then that they all knew. They all knew, that as powerful as Krys was, and as confident as she seemed, when it came to Ares, she was lost and unsure. That was when they all realized that, Krysta was completely messed up. Her insecurities definitely got the better of her.

"Krys, you are too cute." said a smiling Hermione. She laughed.

"I highly doubt that, but thank you." she replied.

"Please, you look adorable." said A.J. Krysta smiled shyly.

"Okay, thank you, well- I have to go. Because it is now-" she started, as she looked at the clock. "12:09. I'll see you guys later." she said as she left the room. She walked to the kitchen before she went to the pool. She got some chocolate cake. She ate as she walked to the indoor pool. Ares was sitting on a chair waiting with a plate of chocolate cake. He was smiling at her and shaking his head slowly. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hello." he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I do believe that a midnight rendezvous, is supposed to start at midnight. But- I'm not one to complain. As long as I get to see you." he said, grinning like an idiot. She gave him a cheesy smile. The smile that scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes the way that he loved. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her nose. "You look beautiful." he said softly. She looked at him.

"So do you." she said weakly. He laughed and led her to the chair that he was sitting on. "So, what are we doing here?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be with you. So, I hear that you want Jason and A.J to move to England."

"I do want them to move there. I also want you to be there. I just don't want you to think that I'm controlling your life. Because, I feel- I don't want you to think that I'm trying to make you drop everything. I- I just want you all with me. I want you _all_ with me. You, A.J, Jason, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. It's been about two months and I wont see you guys until the summer. I miss you guys." she said softly. He kissed her temple.

"I want to be with you, wherever you are. And, I told you that I wanted to live with you. I don't say anything that I don't mean." he said softly. She looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said softly. He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped abruptly as she shoved chocolate cake on his mouth. "Oops. I am _so_ sorry." she said, smiling innocently. He laughed and started to wipe it off, but she held her hand up. She leaned in and licked the chocolate cake off of his lips. It took a while to finish. She kept getting chocolate on her lips and he licked it off and so on. She then started to eat the actual cake.

"That's all I get?" he asked, with a pout.

"Okay, so you want more than saliva? You want some cake?" she asked, with a fork in her mouth. He laughed and took the cake. He set it down and pulled her so that she was laying on top of him. Her body was pressed against his and it felt completely comfortable. They fit just right.

"Tell me that you love me." he said. She smiled.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too. Tell me that you want to be with me forever." he said.

"I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever also." he said. "Aren't we supposed to be swimming. I have on a swimsuit. Where is yours?" he asked. She unbuttoned her pajama top. He visually gulped. She kept the pajama bottoms on. "You look nice." he said in a dreamy voice. His mouth was hanging open. She felt like he was boring into her heart. She started to feel naked and had to use her arm to cover herself. He noticed what he was doing and quickly shook out of it. He offered his hand and pulled her back to him. He started to rub her back. "I'm sorry" he whispered softly in her hair. She pushed herself up so that she could look at him.

"For what?" she asked. He looked straight into her eyes. It made her feel worse than before and she had to look away.

"For that. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. But- I love the sight of you. And, whenever I see you in something that I haven't seen you in- I am utterly speechless." he said, kissing the tip of her nose. She still avoided his eyes.

"I just- I care- I care about your opinion. So, I feel a- I don't like it when people look at me. It feels like they're judging me. Criticizing and looking for flaws." she said softly. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"You're perfect. I love everything about you. Your height, your hair, the way that you laugh. The way that you speak. Your attitude. Your grade point average. You are amazing. And, I want to be with you forever." he said softly. He then conjured a blanket and put it over them in the chair. She looked up at him as he draped the blanket over them.

"Really?"

"Really." he said kissing her neck. She squealed, in a way that he never heard. "What the hell was that?" he asked. She shrugged and went back to kissing him. She made the kiss passionate yet soft. She then turned it rough when she grazed his bottom lip to ask for entry. Their tongues fought for dominance. One of her hands was under his shirt, the next was playing with the elastic of his swim trunks. His hands were wandering, one was sliding sown her side and pulling her closer by the waist, the other was playing with her hair. She reluctantly pulled away. Both of their lips bruised. His clothes looking disheveled, her hair looking a mess, but both looking extremely satisfied. She looked in his eyes and saw lust and love. Love overshadowing the lust as soon as she jumped up. She moved back and looked at him.

She couldn't help but notice that he always looked _gorgeous_. In the morning he looked great. In the afternoon. In the evening. At night. No matter what he wore. No matter what he did. No matter how he acted. He looked wonderful to her. She turned around. She couldn't help but remember how he smelled. He smelled amazing. He _always_ smelled amazing. Different, yet always the same. One day he would smell like apples and cinnamon and vanilla and coconut and an assortment of different smells. One scent always dominated the others. But it was a different scent that dominated each day. It was a smell that she couldn't identify. But it made her want to lose control. He himself, made her want to lose control. But his scent- his scent made her want to lose control not give a damn. She turned back to him and smiled. He was watching her himself. He stuck out his hands in a welcoming way.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Where I'm going in my life?" he answered truthfully. She nodded. "What I want to do and my plans."

"Oh. Where are you going? What do you want to do?" she asked softly.

"I want a family. I want a wife and children." he said softly.

"What kind of wife do you want? The housewife at twenty type? Or do you want a spontaneous type?" she asked.

"Neither. My wife will be, spontaneous, caring, beautiful, completely sexy, smart, funny, sweet, loving, successful, and my family will love her as much as I do." he said, breathing on the back of her neck.

"Well buddy, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not looking for any woman. You're looking for the _perfect_ woman. And she isn't out there. But- I hope that you find her. I want you and your perfect woman to be happy." she said sadly. She couldn't help but feel that she wasn't any of the things that he said.

"I already found her. She's perfect. I want to have my kids with her. I want twin girls and a boy. I want my daughters to have jet black spiral curls, just like their mother. I want them to have her brown blue eyes. I want to name them Dannitti and Davett-" He didn't get to finish the sentence, because she was kissing him so passionately and forcefully that he forgot. She bit his lip and pulled back.

"How did you remember that?" she asked softly. "How did you remember that I want three kids? Two girls and a boy. I want twin girls and a boy. I told you that in third year. I told you I always loved the names Dannitti and Davetti. I told you that in third year." she said looking deep in his eyes. He smiled.

"I loved you then. I love you now."

"How? What did you remember?" she insisted.

"It was your thirteenth birthday and you changed out of the dress that your dad made you wear. Me Jason and A.J. He sent us to your game room with a chocolate cake. He said that since you weren't enjoying the big party being held, that we could have out own little party. We ate cake and played truth. You were wearing black pants and a shirt with Lola Bunny on it. Your hair was straight, but in a ponytail." he said playing with her hair. She gave a cross between a sigh as he massaged her scalp.

"That feels good." she said in a normal voice. "Why is that day important?" she asked. He chuckled.

"That was the day that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." he said softly. He kissed her hair.

"Hey! I thought that you fell in love with me on the first day of school. At dinner. Me and the chocolate cake." she said, in an innocent voice as she shot up. She was no longer leaning into him. She was now looking at him with a pout and eyebrows furrowed. He laughed.

"I did."

"But you said that you realized that you wanted to be with me when I turned thirteen." she said. He nodded and pulled her back to him.

"I did."

"I'm slow, since I have respect for your private thoughts. Tell me." she insisted. He laughed.

"I was in love with you. I didn't want to _be_ with you. Then I was almost fourteen and my voice changed. You were the only girl that laughed at me to my face about it. And you made me laugh about it. You were bittersweet. You _are_ bittersweet. I loved it. I love it. It was a little awkward around you at first.- No, no. I'm lying. It was horribly awkward around you at first. But you made me snap out of it." he explained.

"Why was it awkward?" she asked. He let out a big sigh.

"Okay, so remember that you and Jason stayed with me until the beginning of August?" he asked.

"Yeah. That was the time that you got really distant." she said, nodding. He sighed.

"Okay- so _that_ was when I had my first wet dream." Her shoulders were shaking with laughter. He put on a pout. She tried to contain it, but had a hard time doing it. She finally calmed down.

"You _have_ to admit that it's funny."

"No I don't. Those were the most _horrible_ memories of my adolescence." he said. She contained her chuckles with a believable cough.

"It _was_ funny. I _remember_ the day that you started getting awkward. You were adorable. You were constantly doing stupid things. You even _fondled_ me." she said laughing.

"You knew?!" he asked in shock. She looked at him like her was crazy.

"I tried to pretend not to notice, but you kept your hand glued. Instead I had to go to the bathroom for no apparent reason, just to make you feel better _and_ hide the blush." she said, still laughing. "_That_ was an awkward moment." she said. He was still staring at her wide eyed.

"I was afraid that if you noticed that you'd hurt me." he said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You make it seem like I'm this sadistic brutal vicious creature." she said.

"I never said that. I never even implied it. I touched a private part."

"Big deal- I felt up your bicep one day!" she shouted. He gave her a smug look and raised his eyebrow. She was covering her mouth and coughing. Then she sighed and leaned back into him.

"You felt me up?" he asked in a happy voice. "_Krystathaili_, I never knew." he said. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes- and to tell you the truth. I expected so much more. I was actually deflated. Then I felt Jason up- and you have some competition." she said. Ares face dropped. Then he put on a shocked look. "Shut up. You know that I didn't. You're the only boy that I'd ever fondle." she said monotonously. He perked up.

"Same here." he said, suggestively.

"That's not happening. But anyway back to what we were talking about- What did you mean that you realized that you wanted to be with me on my thirteenth birthday?"

"Before I liked and loved you. I was young, I hoped it would pass. But, I thought it was a crush. Then we started _growing_ up. And I wanted to be with you. And I knew that I didn't want it to pass."

"That's cute." she said, trying to hide her happiness. "But _so_ corny." she said. He laughed. She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed terribly.

"You're tired."

"No I'm not." she said, trying to stifle another yawn. He laughed and nodded.

"I wonder what would make me think that." he said sarcastically. She yawned again. "That's what it was." he said smiling. She lay her head on his chest. "I'll take you to your room when you fall asleep."

"Any excuse to touch me, huh?" she asked with a tired smile on her face. He chuckled softly.

"Yep." he whispered in her hair. She fell asleep three minutes after that. He carried her to her room, where Hermione and Ginny were sleeping. He put her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead after whispering, "sweet dreams' in her ear. He noticed that A.J wasn't there. He had a feeling where she was, but he didn't want to know. He made his way to his room, where he slept in peace. Dreams of _Krystathaili_ filling his mind.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After Krysta left A.J focused on her hands.

"A.J, you should go to Jason now." said Ginny. A.J reluctantly got up and nodded. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her pajamas were nice. They were the same style as Krysta's but with a different design. Her pajamas had a dancing ballerinas pattern. She also had on slippers like Krysta's, but they were pink. She went to the vanity. Her hair was straight and mostly to one side. "You look nice. Go." ordered Ginny. A.J pouted.

"You would think that you knew me for a lot more than a few hours." said A.J as she walked to the door. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Apalla Jade, you should go." said Hermione. A.J winced at the sound of her name.

"Okay." she said, taking on last big breath, before she touched the doorknob. She opened the door and walked to the boys room. She stood at the door for a few minutes._ 'Oh God. He's going to reject me. I cant do this. He has the easy French slut all over him, why the hell would her want me? Oh Jesus. Oh my, why did I tell them that I would. That was stupid. Why am I doing this? I'm not doing this. I'll just tell them that he rejected me. I don't even need to go to him to the truth. Look at me. I'm a frump.'_ she thought.

'_You aren't a frump. Just come in and get it over with. Do what Padfoot told you to do. Come in, ask to talk to him in private. Go to another room and do what girls do to get guys to ask them out- I DON'T KNOW! All I know is that if I have to hear Padfoot complain about you anymore, I'll pull my hair out.'_ responded Harry. She was a little shocked at his voice in her head at first, but soon got over it. She assumed it to be normal.

'_Whatever.'_ she responded. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door was opened instantly by Harry. He had a knowing look on his face. The look was funny. A.J had to crack a smile. "Can I come in?" she asked. He shrugged. "Big help Harry." she whispered.

"Sure A.J, you can come in." he said. She smiled.

"Thank you." she said as she walked in. She saw Ron and Jason laying on beds. She sat down in a chair. "Hey, um….Jason?" she called quietly. He was looking at her and she didn't notice. He snapped out of his reverie. They didn't notice the other two watching them intently.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Her shoulders were shaking as she laughed at the expression that he wore on his face.

"Can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she got up.

"Yeah. Um, can we leave them here?" he asked her as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." she said as she got up from the chair. He followed her through the door, clutching something in his hand.

"So, where are we going?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I need to talk to you. We can go in this room." she said pointing at the room that Krysta told her to use earlier. The room was nice. It was a unisex room. It was a welcoming atmosphere. It made A.J feel better about what she was going to do. It made Jason feel better about what he was going to do.

'_A.J, do it. Get it over with.'_ she heard Harry's voice in her head.

'_I know. I'm trying.'_ she responded.

'_Okay. Good luck.'_ he thought.

"Okay, so, sit down." she said. He looked at her in shock, but did it anyway. She started to pace and play with her hands. "I guess- I know that you're wondering why I wanted to speak to you. I- Oy Vey. This is hard. Um-" she rambled, but stopped abruptly. _'Forceful, be forceful. A.J, you can do this.'_ she said to herself.

'_Yeah. You can.'_ sounded Harry's voice.

'_Thanks. But, you're making me nervous.'_ She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Okay, well. I'm tired of this game that we play." she said. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Yes. I am. Why do we flirt? What is the point? You knew how I felt about you, why put me through it? I cant even have a boyfriend, because of you." she said looking at her. His eyes were still wide, and now his mouth was hanging open.

"M-m-me?" was all he could muster to say. She raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head to the side.

"Any and every boy that I date, has to suffer the concept of me comparing them to you. And I know why. I just don't know why you go through every sl- girl at school. I just want to know why? Why you deal with girls that want you for one thing?"

"I-"

"Don't talk." she said, pointing at him. "All those bit- girls want is popularity and the rights that go along with sleeping with Jason Eirson. Do you know what screws it up?"

"N-"

"Don't talk!" she yelled. He cowered in the corner. "What screws it up so much, is why I feel the way that I feel about you. I'm not in love with you because you're on the Quidditch team, or because you're my brothers best friend, or because of the way that you look. I mean- I had a crush on you because of it. But it didn't fade, because without knowing you or even talking to you, I could see what was there. I love how we can talk for hours about stickers and Dragon Ball Z. I love that we'll play tag and man hunt just to play. I love how when yo-. I just want it to stop. I don't need you stringing me along or doing me any favors by talking to me. And I know that you're going to reject me. So, I'll make it a whole lot easier for you. Jason, I love you. I'm not even remotely close to getting over you. And I don't think that this thing- friendship- whatever you want to call it, is going to work. I just want to forget about it. Good night." she said as she turned to the door. Jason still had his eyes wide open and his mouth was hanging open, still in shock. He finally found his words.

"A.J." he called. She stood at the closed door, banging her head repeatedly, muttering, 'stupid'. Her eyes were streaming with tears. She let out a big sigh and wiped her eyes. She hid her face, with her hair, before she said anything.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I don't want to stop the relationship that we have, because of something as stupid as this. I'm probably not going to find another self respecting teenage boy to play tag with." she said, before noticing that she was walking back into the room. She turned around quickly and started to walk, but Jason pulled her back. She was pulled into a kiss by him. She tasted like candy. Strawberry lollipops. It was nervous and shy, but it was the best kiss, ever. She ran her tongue over his lip and he obliged timidly. He hesitantly let go of her hand and slid his hands to her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck. Their tongues danced harmoniously. He groaned in his throat, but pulled back. He looked at her for a moment, before speaking.

"I, um…um, I……I..um. I-I. I love you." he finally said, after stuttering. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Really?" she asked. "Because if you're doing this so that I wont feel bad-. It's a nice thing to do- then again it's not. But- I. You don't have to if you don't want to. Our relationship wont really change. I don't want you to feel that I'm trying to guilt you into doing anything."

He took a deep breath and took something out of his pocket. It was a black velvet box. A.J's eyebrow raised as he handed it to her. She opened it and started to laugh.

"I can take it back if you don't like it." he said quickly. She shook her hand frantically.

"It's just that- we should really- just do, what Harry and Krys say." she said laughing. He looked thoughtful for a second, before chuckling a bit himself. When they calmed down they stood in silence for a moment. She stared at the bracelet in the box. He stared at her. She studied at the bracelet intently. It was something like the bracelet that Harry gave Ginny. It had different types of dancers on it. All the types of dance that she did. The bracelet was white gold. Every other charm was white gold and the other was gold. There was a 3D golden ballet slipper. There was a white gold ballerina. There were was also a golden Spanish dancer. A white gold belly dancer. A golden 3D tap shoe. Then a golden circle plate. The plate was engraved. When she read the engraving she smiled and gave a small sighed. The engraving, 'I want to be with you', was on the gold plate. "You mean it." she said softly as she walked to the bed and sat down. He nodded as he lay on the bed. She laughed and lay next to him.

"I cant believe that this is happening." he said, finally breaking the silence. She looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm completely nervous around you. Four years ago, if someone told me that I'd be nervous about asking you to be my girlfriend, I'd have called them crazy. No offence, but you were a bit crazy and geeky at first." he said laughing. She opened her mouth wide in shock.

"I was not crazy! I was a little eccentric. And as for being geeky, I am not, nor have I ever been." she said determinedly. He tried his best to hide his laughing, but failed miserably. "Okay, so what- I was a bit geeky. I know exactly where I went wrong when I got that reputation." she said. He looked at her questioningly.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Then she jerked her head back in place.

"Okay- honestly people will give someone a reputation for the stupidest thing. I corrected the charms professor in the first week of school. He was talking about more advanced magic. And, I corrected him." she said reluctantly. Jason looked at her and nodded. "It was about doing unorthodoxly magic. He said that it's really advanced magic and can only be controlled by a really powerful and advanced witch or wizard."

"Well, what did you say that proved him wrong?" She groaned.

"I said that the key to controlling unorthodox magic or any type of magic is wanting something and letting yourself have it." He looked at her questioningly. "I made Jamie Ray's nose the size of a toucan's beak." He started laughing.

"So you did sixth year transfiguration in the first week of your first year?" he asked, smiling. She nodded. "Without a wand or and incantation?" She continued nodding. "And _you_ don't think that makes you a geek?" Her eyes widened, then she gave her famous cheesy smile. He smiled too.

"Okay- big deal. Then he asked me to do it again. I turned her into an Oompa Loompa. He awarded me twenty five points." He then had a confused look on his face.

"But how did that turn you into the geek that you are _now_?" he asked cheekily. He looked down and chuckled, then she wore that cheesy smile.

"Well then Professor Ratkin told me something about that being some of the best charms work that he's ever seen. Even as good as Krys'. That's why I'm his teaching assistant now. He started talking to me about it, from then. I only have a few classes, so I help him on most of my free periods. He keeps on telling me that once I get out of school, I should go into a profession in charms." He watched her intently. She was looking at the bracelet and outlining the ballet slipper.

"You want to dance, don't you?" he asked. She smiled.

"I don't know. I know that I love dancing. And, I love charms and transfiguration, but- it's really hard to choose. Mom works in the N.A ministry- my brother wants to be an auror- everything that I do now, is my life. But- forget about that. What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Krys asked me to move here. I think that I want to. I want to go to auror training here and be an auror here."

"Like what Mr. Lupin was talking to us about? The best auror training being in Europe. You should apply as soon as we get back to school. I hope you get in, that'll be great. I believe that you'll be a great auror." she said, smiling softly. He shook his head in amazement.

"I've never done this." he said. She looked at him questioningly.

"Done what?"

"Will you, um, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled softly, but didn't answer. He started to panic. "I'm sorry, that was too fast." he said in a rush. She started to chuckle and snorted.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. No it's not that. I thought you'd already got answered, when I accepted the bracelet. And- Or rather, I thought that you'd already asked, when you gave me the bracelet. And, I cursed you out for not asking me out before- I thought I gave you all the signs hinting that I wanted to be your girlfriend." she said. He smiled.

"Is that a, 'yes'?" he asked. She looked at him annoyed.

"I thought that we went through that already. Yes Jason. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." she said. He laughed. Then he calmed down and they stood in silence for a while. "What do you mean that you've never done this before? I know that you've been around, but you've never done what?" she asked. His eyes widened and he sighed.

"I've never asked a girl out. I've never even kissed a girl on the mouth." he said, shamefully.

"So, I was your first kiss." she said. He nodded.

"That's nice to know. I've seen some of the girls that you've…… _been_ with." she said, finally. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"The truth is I haven't done anything with most of the girls that say I have. Most do it for the popularity and bragging rights that come along with it. I'm pretty, what can I say?" he asked, jokingly. She laughed.

"Conceited much?" she asked. He grinned.

"I was just joking"

"I know. So was I. I don't care who you've been with. Okay- I do care. But, I hope that you had enough common sense to be safe, when you were with them. None of that, 'she said she was on the pill' nonsense. Protection, not only to prevent pregnancy, but disease." she scolded. He smiled at her.

"I did. God- you guys make it seem like I've had sex with the whole school. I only had sex with about twenty girls." he said. Her eyebrows shot up.

"_Only_. Okay- I thought it was much more- like from fifth year up. But, I _still_ think that twenty is a hell of a lot." she said.

"Most of the girls did it to say that they did it. I don't think that I've ever talked to a girl other than Krys like I talk to you. The only girl that I can just be with is you. The only girl that I've ever liked or loved is you. Well, there is Krys, but she's my sister. And I like Hermione and Ginny- but I like them like I love Krys- you know what I mean, right?" he asked. A.J was looking at him amusedly.

"I do. And, I've never liked anyone like I like or love you. My roommates hate me already because Ares is my brother, now they'll hate me because I'm going out with you." she said laughing. "Shouldn't you be going out with someone that's known? Or noticed at all?" Jason just looked at her.

"You don't know why Ares isn't the Quidditch Captain anymore?" asked Jason. A.J looked at him questioningly. "Godfrey- I cant tell you this. This is- I cant tell you."

"Okay. Oh- I forgot to tell you how much I love the bracelet. I love it. Can you help me put it on?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. He put it on for her and smiled. She gave her cheesiest smile and he laughed. "So, Ares is moving there too?" she asked. He nodded. "Nice. I like that. Having Ares here will give me an excuse to come see you." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Come see me?" he asked. She sighed.

"I thought you were the outgoing one. We've already established the 'I love you' 'You love me's'. You asked me to be your girlfriend. I said yes. Stop acting so surprised when I say, I'd come to England to see you." she said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They ended up with bruised lips, disheveled clothes, mussed hair and hickeys before they fell asleep.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"My life just cannot stay away from the drama." said Harry. Ron laughed.

"Please Harry. The girl that you love didn't reject you. She welcomed you, with open arms. I'm sorry to be bitter, but you don't have that much drama." said Ron. Harry snorted.

"Yeah. Most powerful dark wizard of the age killing my parents and trying to kill me. Growing up with the Dursleys. Coming to a world where I'm infamous. Coming here any almost being killed countless times. Watching more and more people die. Finding out that I have a long lost twin cousin. Founding out that I'm a kindred spirit twin and we have the powers of the world. No, I wouldn't know about drama at all." said Harry sarcastically. Ron snorted.

"I was talking about _relationship_ drama."

"Oh. Well, you're right." said Harry. Ron scowled at him. "She has reasons for doing what she's doing. We told you, go with the flow. Come in!" he yelled, before any knock was heard. Hermione and Ginny walked in with pajamas.

"Hey guys." they chorused. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys sound like me and Krys. So you're bored?" asked Harry.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Krys and A.J are more interesting than Hermione." said Ginny jokingly.

"Hey. I'm fun." said Hermione. The others laughed. "That hurt." she said with a pout.

"It's okay Hermione. Ron is boring too." said Harry. They all laughed at this.

"No, I'm just tired. It is midnight. There is a nine hour difference from here to England. I'm going to bed." said Ron as he looked away from the rest. They laughed at him.

"Ron's right. I'm sleepy too." said Hermione as she went to the door. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek then followed. Harry went to sleep also.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The next morning Krysta woke in her bed, with Hermione and Ginny on their beds. She smiled at the thought of the night before. She went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face and took a shower. When she came out she went into her closet and got dressed in a light blue baggy jeans. She wore a white t-shirt and white Uptowns. Her belt was white with an eagle buckle. She came out if her closet to see the girls still asleep. She smiled then remembered that A.J was supposed to be there. She ran to the room that she and Jason were sleeping in. She shook A.J and Jason awake. She pulled A.J up and dragged her to her room. Leaving a drowsy Jason behind. A.J was still half asleep. Krys just threw her onto her bed. She looked at the clock noticing that it was 1:00 pm. She opened her curtains and let the sunlight in the room. Hermione began to stir, but Ginny just turned around and went back to sleep.

"GET UP!" she yelled. Hermione and A.J woke instantly and glared at Krysta. Krys smiled sheepishly and muttered her apologies. Ginny stayed asleep. Krysta sighed and walked over to her bed, shaking her awake. She finally woke up. "Get dressed. It's one o'clock." she said. They all got up grudgingly. "Pick anything you want and then we'll go do something." said Krysta as she left the room. She went to the boys room. Harry was awake and dressed. "Prongsie, you have to admit that waking up at the same time is weird."

"I know Padfoot. But- I cant wake Ares or Ron for that matter." said Harry. Then he grinned. "I see Jason hasn't get in yet." Ares jumped up. Krysta and Harry broke out into laughter. He then ran into the bathroom.

"I just woke A.J up in my room, so- Jason stayed asleep by himself." lied Krysta. Harry looked at her.

'_You mean you just woke her up _again_' _thought Harry.

'_So what? That's just a technicality.'_ she responded.

"Anyway, where do you guys want to go?" asked Krysta. Harry shrugged and Krysta ran over to Ron's bed. She shook him awake. He began to stir and jumped with a screech when he saw who was shaking him. Krysta jumped back also when he jumped.

"I'm indecent woman!" he yelled, yanking the sheets up to his chin. Krysta looked at Harry, who was trying not to laugh and they both burst out laughing.

"You don't have on a shirt. How is that indecent?" asked Harry. Krysta was still trying to stifle her laughter. She took Harry's hand and went to the door.

"We're going to get some food. When you guys are all done, come down to the dining room." she said, leaving the room. They went to Gabrielle and Angelique's room. "WAKE UP AND GET DRESSED. WHEN YOU'RE DONE GO TO MY ROOM. THEY'LL TAKE YOU DOWN TO BREAKFAST." she yelled in their room.

"Was that necessary, Padfoot?" asked Harry. Krysta smiled and nodded.

"It was." she said as they started to walk. When they got to the dining room there was no one there.

"How was your midnight rendezvous with Ares?" asked Harry, with a smirk. Krysta blushed and he started to laugh. "That good? So, what happened?" he asked. She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Isn't this the type of thing that girls talk about? I mean- I don't mind talking to you about it. But, I thought that girls talked about shit like that." said Krysta. Harry looked clueless.

"I don't know. I tell you everything about me and Ginny." said Harry.

"Yeah, I can tell you. Well, I went to the kitchen and then the indoor pool and he was already waiting for me with a slice of cake. It was one of our best nights ever. Remember how I told you that I wanted them all to live in England?" asked Krysta. Harry nodded. "I want A.J to go to Hogwarts." she said.

"Well, just remember that it isn't really up to you, but- it's up to A.J. And their mum." said Harry.

"I know- It's just that- Because she used to hang out with me, she isn't the most popular girl. Ginny is practically going to be alone next year. All she has is Luna. And A.J is going to be alone also and I don't want anything to happen to them. And since they like each other, it seems like a good idea." she said. That's when the others walked into the dining room and sat down. Krysta was already next to Harry, seated in the middle of all the chairs. Ginny sat next to Harry. Krysta shot up. "Lets go to the kitchen." she said. They all followed her and when they arrived in the kitchen, they all had looks of awe. The kitchen had every muggle snack and treat. It also had some magical treats, but they were hidden. Krysta went to her private stash and pulled out loads of candy.

"Damn Padfoot." said Harry. Krysta grinned and pulled out a platter.

"You guys want cake?" she asked. They all looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"We eat food." said Angelique, with an attitude.

"Obviously not you." said Krys with a smirk.

"Please Krys." said the boys.

"Yeah please Padfoot." said Harry. Krysta sighed in defeat.

"Hermione can you help me? I cant cook." said Krysta. Hermione nodded and went to help her. Ginny and A.J followed. "Get the hell out of my kitchen." said Krysta. The boys and the French girls left. "What are we going to do? I cant even boil water. Plus, I don't eat food." said Krysta. The girls laughed at her. That's when Ms. Banes walked in.

"Krystathaili Rodriguez, what are you doing in a kitchen?" she asked. Krysta shrugged.

"They're hungry. I wanted cake." said Krysta. Ms. Banes laughed.

"Do you girls want cake?" she asked.

"No, Ms. Banes. I'm the only one that wants cake. The rest of them want food." said Krysta. The housekeeper went over to the cake and gave Krysta a nice slice, before she shooed them. The girls walked into the dining room and sat down. They looked at Krysta as she ate her cake.

"Ms. Banes is making you guys pancakes." They all nodded.

"I'm surprised you aren't completely fat." said Gabrielle, as she watched Krys eat her cake happily. Krysta laughed.

"You don't seem to know how fast I'll leave you here while we all go out." said Krysta airily. She waved her hand and some chocolate frogs came whizzing through the air. Krysta melted it over her cake and continued to eat. "Do you want some?" she asked her friends. They shook their heads. Ares smiled as she ate her cake.

"What kind of cake is that?" asked Ares. Krysta smiled as she swallowed it. She sat in silence for a moment as she wiped her mouth and savored the taste of the cake. "Never mind- I already know." he said. They all looked at him.

"How?" asked Angelique. He smiled shyly. All except Krysta watched him. She was too busy smiling at how well he knew her.

"She only makes that face when she's eating chocolate, chocolate chip chunk cake. It's this cake that Ms. Banes makes for her. She bakes the cake with chunks of chocolate in it." he explained. "It's actually very good. Krys never shares it with anyone."

"How do _you_ know that?" asked Gabrielle. Ares looked at her like she was stupid.

"Krys is my friend. I know what Jason's favorite food is also." he said. Krysta smiled at her plate. She finally looked up and turned to A.J.

"A.J, I want you to move to England next year." she said. A.J smiled.

"But, I'll still be in school next year."

"I want you to go to Hogwarts. Ginny has enough enemies and so do you. I just figured that sin-"

"I'll ask mommy!" she said jumping up.

"And since Hogwarts and Levebons are related schools, all you have to do is ask to transfer." said Krys.

"Then when you get out, you could move in with me. Just like Ginny." said Hermione. The boys smiled at the girls enthusiasm.

"But, you'll also have to work on mom." said Ares.

"Well, we don't exactly have a full schedule. How about we go to your house?" asked Krysta. Ares shrugged. "Only me, A.J, Ares and Jason should go." The others nodded in understanding.

'_Guys, it has nothing to do with you guys. It's just the French girls. Ms. Delgado would kill me if I brought them to her house. She'd be glad to have the rest of you.'_ thought Krysta.

'_Don't worry about it.'_ thought Ginny.

'_It's nothing Padfoot.'_ thought Harry.

'_We understand.'_ thought Ron.

'_We get it completely. Just hurry up, because I cant deal with these girls.'_ thought Hermione. Krysta smiled and turned to them. "Harry knows where the game room and stuff is. If you need anything, Harry knows where it is. I doubt that we'll be long." she said as she turned to Ares, A.J, and Jason. Ares held onto A.J and they all disapparated.

"I hope she can go to Hogwarts next year. I'll only have Luna and she wont be able to help me shut Romilda up." said Ginny. She looked at Harry. He nodded.

'_Their mum will say yes.'_ he thought. Ginny smiled and turned to Ron and Hermione. Ms. Banes came out with a platter of pancakes and other various breakfast foods.

"Where did Krystathaili go?" she asked.

"Oh, Krysta will be back in a few. But, thank you for the food Ms. Banes." said Harry. Ms. Banes set the food on the table. They all ate and twenty minutes later Krys and the others were in the kitchen.

"She said yes!!" yelled A.J. Ginny and Hermione jumped up and hugged Krys and A.J. The girls all screeched while the boys smiled at their enthusiasm.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

It was Christmas eve and the group was celebrating an early Christmas. Krysta, Hermione and Joshua bought the group gifts. Krysta thought that she should give Harry her gift first.

"Padfoot I didn't get you anyth-"

"Say no more. I had to get you a second gift after what you gave me last week. You got my homies here. I also got you this, because of your eleventh birthday. This is just a gift from Padfoot to Prongs. I love you. That is what this gift is saying." she said as she handed it to him. His eyes widened. He unwrapped a dell laptop. "Say nothing. We'll charm it so that it doesn't run on electricity, but magic." Harry smiled and hugged her. Joshua got the camera out, and shot photos as each opened their present. Harry tugged at the second present in front of him and had a wide grin on his face. Hermione got him the Sims 2. He smiled and hugged her.

Ginny and A.J got gift certificates to their favorite muggle stores in California. Ares, Ron and Jason got PSPs and a game each. Angelique and Gabrielle got gift certificates for muggle stores that are popular in Paris. Hermione got gift certificates to her favorite book and clothing stores. Hermione got Krys a gift certificate to her favorite sneaker store. When Hermione gave it to her she jumped on her. Everyone around them laughed. They all smiled when they got Krys and Hermione's presents. But they got shocked faces as they got Joshua's presents.

"Mr. Delgado, you didn't have to do this." said Harry and the others. He smiled.

"I did it, because of what you all mean to Kryssie." he said, with a warm smile. Krysta hid her face at the nickname. They all laughed. "It's my way of saying thank you for taking care of her. It's only to be used in emergencies, when you need it in this world." he said. He got them each a three thousand dollar bank accounts. In each of their names. They all thanked him. Then it was time for Krys to give her father his present. She pulled something out of her pocket and enlarged it. He smiled at the display of magic. It was a moving picture of her, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron at Hogwarts, split frame a picture of her, A.J, Ares and Jason at Levebons. The frame said, 'Love from Kryssie'. He smiled at the pictures waving at him. "Thanks. And finally, for my present." he said as he pulled something from behind him. It was a black velvet box. "Since you….broke the other one." he said sheepishly. Only Krys and Harry knew what it meant for sure. The others had theories. They were correct, but they didn't want to pry. The night of the argument, Krysta ripped something off of her wrist. It was a bracelet that was given to her when she really started to call Joshua, 'daddy'. It was a bracelet that said, 'Daddy's little girl'. She smiled and traced the letters with her finger.

"Thank you daddy. You know that I could've easily fixed the other one, right?" she asked.

"It was platinum."

"And I'm a witch. Can you put it on for me?" she asked. A look of realization dawned on his face as he fastened the clasp of her bracelet. Then he shook it off.

"It was only a one part gift. I have something else for you." he said as they all stood up. She jumped up in enthusiasm. They all laughed at how giddy she was. They all lead her to the ballroom. They opened the doors for her and she wore the cheesy smile that she and A.J share. She started to jump up and down.

"How did you do it?" she asked. Her father pointed at her friends. "You guys?" she asked. They all shook their heads and pointed at her father. She gave all of them the biggest hug that she could give and ran into the gym. It was completely remodeled, but it had the same feeling. She had everything that she needed when she trained. She had things that she didn't _need_ when she trained, but wanted. The gym had everything and more. "I love it!" They all laughed as she screamed that. They all took their shoes off and walked into the gym.

"Will you do something for us, Krys?" asked Hermione. Krysta looked thoughtful for a moment. Then nodded.

"What?" she asked.

"A full." Krysta looked a little shocked, but nodded. She stretched for a moment, then ran and landed a perfect full. They all applauded, she blushed and smiled shyly.

"A full." she said. Hermione beamed.

"Krystathaili, I had no idea that you were still training your gymnastics. I thought that you were just training the boxing." said an amazed Joshua. Krysta looked down at her feet.

"I did it so that I would still have the grace. I tried to continue with the ballet, but I'm not too good at it." she said in a bashful voice. Joshua seemed to be beaming.

"Can you show us how your boxing has improved?" he asked. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Okay." she said as she ran to the ring. She waved her hand and a dummy that looked like Ailen, sprung out of thin air. The dummy seemed to be punching. Krysta almost completely dodged every hit. Two punches grazed her skin, without affect. They all watched as she dodged punches, waiting for a precise moment to hit. When she did, the dummy stopped punching and faded. She turned to them. "I'm hungry. And, I have a dire need for Chocolate, chocolate chunk cake." she announced. They all smiled as she ran to the kitchen. They all followed behind her and sat at the dining room table. She came out with a giant cake platter in her hand.

"So, what do you guys want to do on our last day here. I believe that we're leaving at six." said Krys. They all looked at each other. "What?" she asked.

"Are you about to share your cake with us?" asked Jason, in an amazed voice. Krysta laughed and nodded.

"I think that on our Christmas, you guys can have some of my special cake." said Krysta as she sliced pieces for all of them. They all looked at her in amazement. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm not that selfish that I cant share a _piece_ of cake with all of you. Come to think of it- there _are_ a lot of you. I don't think that the cake can handle that. I'll cut you all really thin slices." she said jokingly. They all laughed along with her. "Whatever, I like you guys enough to share cake. I think."

"It's okay, Krys. We know how important the cake is to you. All that matters is that you made the effort." said A.J, but she was nudged by Ares. Krysta laughed at them.

"Don't say that. You haven't tasted the cake. There is a reason that Krys is so protective of it." said Ares, smiling sweetly at Krys. She laughed at them.

"He is right. There is a reason that I'm so protective of the cake. I love all chocolate cake, but this is one of the things that I look forward to when I come home." she said. She waved her hand and all of their slices appeared before them. "Eat up."

They seemed to all have the same response to cake that Krysta has. They closed their eyes to savor the taste and looked happier than ever. Then they were all done, except Krysta who had a fork to the rest of the cake. They all looked at her expectantly. "What?" she asked, obviously irritated, from the looks. They all started to laugh. "I told you, that I would share a _piece_, with all of you. A _piece_." she repeated. All of the friends looked at Ares, who winked. She rolled her eyes, and with a wave of her hand, new and heftier slices were filling their plates. She continued to much away at her cake and watched them.

"Krys, what is in this cake?" asked Hermione. Krysta smiled and looked down, sheepishly. Hermione looked at her quizzically, but dropped it, knowing that Krys would talk to her later.

"That was really good. I can see why you're _always_ eating it." said Angelique, as she wiped Ares' mouth.

"Right now it's three o'clock. That's how late we've been sleeping. I think that we should pack our shit. I have some book bags and I can shrink the stuff that we bought. Just go pack and remember what I said about wanting things in my closet, just ask me, if I don't use it- you can have it. Um- when you're done packing, we can watch a movie until it's time to leave." announced Krysta. They all nodded in agreement.

An hour later they were all done packing. Krysta went to collect them in their rooms. She found Hermione and Ron in the boys room alone. She didn't want to interrupt if they were making any progress. Unfortunately, they weren't. "Hey guys." she said as she barged in the room. They looked up and waved. "Hermione why didn't you take the miniskirt that I suggested?" Hermione looked at her like she was crazy.

"Krys, I looked like- I don't know!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I thought it was completely sexy." said Krysta jokingly. Hermione laughed. "No- but you looked so nice in it."

"It was alright. Besides, why do you have a skirt like that?" asked Hermione. Krysta looked down and started to play with her hands.

"That is not important. What is important is that you have the body to wear it." Hermione laughed and shook her head fiercely.

"Krys, your body is _way_ better than mine." said Hermione. Krysta shook her head the same way that Hermione had. "Yes it is. Your body is so much better than mine."

"Not even. But- let us forget about that. We have to go watch a movie." She said as she tried to pull them both up. With minimal force they both pulled her down and she plopped on the bed with them. "Mr. Weasley, you are so uncomfortable. Then again, you can only fit _just right _with the person that is you're other half. When you feel completely comfortable lying on someone- that is how you know." said Krysta as she got up. When she turned to look at Ron and Hermione, they were both a crimson color. "Come on. We don't want Harry and Ginny snogging like they did last time." she said, walking through the door. She went to the next room to find Angelique and Ares. Ares sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, while Angelique lay seductively on the bed.

"Hey guys!" yelled an enthused Krys. Ares jumped up when he saw her. He looked at her with sad eyes. She winked at him. "Hey Angelique. Hey Ares. We're about to watch a movie. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch or be alone." Ares looked at her like she was crazy. Ares jumped up and nodded frantically. "Yes you want to be alone? Or yes you want to watch the movie?"

"Yes we want to be alone." said Angelique. Ares looked at Krysta with pleading eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry." she said pushing Ares. "But you two will not have sex in my house!" she yelled in an angry voice. She glared at both of them. "You are both coming to watch this goddamn movie. I don't care if you want to or not." she said , pulling Ares up and out the door. When they got in the hallway he smiled at her. She gave a mischievous glint before she ran off. They raced to the movie room and found Ginny in Harry's lap and A.J in Jason's lap. She tapped Ares on the shoulder. "Watch this." she whispered. She pulled a milk dud out of her pocket and threw it at Harry. The same occurrence as the last time. They both repelled the milk dud with such power and force that the chocolate broke off and the caramel thinned out into a thin plate. The thin caramel hardened. So much in fact that when Krys let down her guard, she had to move out of the way as it went towards the wall and shattered. That finally got both couples attention. They all laughed at the occurrence. That's when Ron and Hermione came in. They saw the girls on the guys laps and the caramel- they made a good guess as to what happened. They sat down and watched the remainder of the movie. When it was over Krys and Ares left. The others put on another movie.

"Krys…I just wanted to give you your gift now. Um, because tomorrow- you know….." he trailed on. She smiled and nodded. She ran to her drawer and pulled something out.

"What were you saying?" she asked. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"I don't…um, I don't know what I can give you, that you don't already have. I don't know if its enough. I don't know if it'll be enough-" he started, as he looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Anything that is given to me, with good intentions at heart, is appreciated. If you give me something and mean well, I'll love it. Especially because it's you." she said. He smiled and pulled a medium black velvet box out of his pocket. He handed it to her shyly. She smiled and took it. She walked over to her bed and sat. Then she opened the box. A soft smile playing at her lips as she traced the bracelet. As she traced the engraving on the simple, yet elegant white gold bracelet. The words, 'You have my love. And my heart' engraved on a heart dangling at the clasp of the bracelet. "Which part of you thought that I wouldn't like this?" she asked.

"The part that saw you get that diamond studded bracelet from your dad this morning." he said. She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't diamond studded. It was platinum. Big frigging deal. I love this bracelet……because it's from you. It could be a piece of string for all I care. And the same applies to my dad. Remember that." she said. He smiled and nodded. Then she jumped into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. He laughed. Then she jumped down and pulled something out of his pocket. "I hope you like it." she said, handing him a small blue box. He smiled and opened it. In it was a white gold watch. He smiled and took it out. On the back of the watch was an engraving. The back of the watch read, 'Mi Amor'. He smiled. "I'm hoping you know what that means." she said jokingly.

"Cheeky are you?" he asked. She laughed.

"I am. What exactly are _you _going to do about it?" she asked. He grinned and started to tickle her. Five minutes later she was pinned under him, still getting tickle tortured. "I give up." she finally blurted. He grinned.

"Who's the man?" he asked. She scoffed.

"My dad." she said. He grinned some more and continued to tickle her. "I give up." she screeched again.

"Who's the man?" he asked again.

"My dad." she said again. Then he grinned some more.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked. A mischievous smile formed on her lips. He grinned at the look. "You _are_ enjoying this."

"What makes you say that?" He grinned even wider.

"You have the power to throw me off. You could've done that ten minutes ago." he said. The mischievous look was a powerful as ever as he leaned down and kissed her. That's when two shocked and unexpected people came through the door.


	12. More Surprises 2?

In the room were Harry and a man that Krys knew looked familiar. Once she looked into his eyes she knew exactly who he was. He was the man that taught her how to punch and kick. That man was her Dread-Head. It was Jason from the orphanage.

"Prongs" said Krysta. Harry looked disgusted and shocked, while Dread-Head looked like he was on the verge of laughter. "Who's this?" she asked. Dread-Head stepped forward and smiled.

"Hi, Krys. You may not remember me-" he started. She quirked an eyebrow

"I know who you are." she said. He looked at her in shock.

"I don't think that you do. I think that you were too young-"

"You love me like a star." He looked shocked. "Dread-Head no longer has dreads." He smiled and hugged her. They looked at each other and laughed at how the other changed. "Where are your dreads?" she asked.

"My job." he said. She nodded understandingly. "Your dad tells me that you've been keeping up with soccer and boxing."

"He does, does he?" He nodded.

"He does. I hear that you're also into the girly things like gymnastics." he said teasingly. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Do you really want to test what I've trained? It seems like you want a right hook to the jaw." she said jokingly.

"You didn't change. You thought you could beat me then." he said.

"Whatever- I'm guessing that you already met Harry. This is my friend- boyfriend- Ares. Ares- this is Jason Dread-Head." introduced Krysta. They shook hands.

"Cookie monster and a boyfriend?" asked a smirking Dread-Head.

"Whatever- I want you to meet the rest of the family." said Krysta as she pulled him out of her door. She went to her dads room and knocked. He answered and smiled as soon as he saw them together. She hugged him.

"I guess you like the gift. Harry found him and helped me get him over here." he said. Joshua smiled and shooed them along. When they went down to the atrium of the house, they saw the others. Krysta jumped on Jason's back. Then jumped off as soon as she got their attention.

"Krys, what's up?" asked Jason. Krysta smiled and pointed at the other Jason. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Everyone, this is Jason/ Dread-Head. He's an old friend of mine. He was also at the orphanage." Dread-Head smiled and waved. They all waved at him and smiled. "Dread-Head. This is Ron, Hermione, A.J, Jason, Ginny, Angelique and Gabrielle. Did I miss anyone?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"It's really nice to meet you." they all said in one form or another.

"It's nice to meet you guys too. Any friend of Monster's is a friend of mine." he said. Then he turned to Krys. "Harry told me that you're leaving at six." he said.

"I am. But- I do have a cell phone. You can call me. I'm not doing anything"-she looked at Ares, who was suggesting a day- "the day after tomorrow?"

"That's good. I want you to meet my family. I'm married now." he said. Krysta's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Married life for Dread-Head? Did you marry Razz?" she asked. His eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I told you that she had a thing for you."

"How do you remember all of this?" She smiled.

"A monster never forgets." she replied cheekily. He gave her a stern look. She challenged it as long as she could. Then he won. Krysta grimaced and looked down.

"Where I went wasn't filled with the best memories- so my basic childhood consists of memories of you and my dad, because I chose to block the other memories. Then I have good memories of school with my best friends and this. I remember everything- everything down to the day that you saved me from that kid." she said. She looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a nod.

"I guess we can discuss all of this on the twenty sixth."

"Yeah. We can meet here- bring the kids." she said. He looked her questioningly. "I assumed that when you said 'family', that you also have children. That was just an observation."

"I was starting to think that you have Professor X Powers. Do you still like X-Men?" he asked. She smiled.

"I love X-Men. I remember when we used to watch the cartoon, before you went to school. The most fun ever!!" she said, enthusiastically. They were all looking at her, most of them smiling. She handed him a card with her cell phone number on it.

"Okay, I'll call you." he said. She nodded.

"Tell Razzie I said hi." she said. He smiled and nodded. Then he took something out of his pocket. It was a velvet box.

"I figured that you don't have this anymore. I just wanted you to know." he said. She took the velvet box and a soft smile played at her lips. She pulled a silver star chain out of the velvet box. She smiled as she read the engraving.

"'I love you like a star. To: Cookie Monster. From: Dread Head.' Thank you. I don't have the last one anymore. It was stolen." she lied. Harry looked at her. "I'll see you and Razz soon. Merry Christmas." she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I'll tell Razzie how much you've grown. How _old_ you've gotten." he teased. She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Is that so? I was born in the _eighties_. Not the _seventies,_ like you- the eighties. The late eighties at that. So you might want to think about being called old calling me old." she retorted. He held his heart.

"You were always a smartass, but now, you are just abusive with the words." he said, feigning hurt. She smiled her cheesy smile. "And the same cheese ball smile- It's amazing. Well, I have to go. I'll see you soon." he said. Then he left. She turned to her friends and they were all watching her.

"I liked him, _Monster_." said Hermione. The others smiled at the nickname. Krysta widened her eyes In shock.

"Yeah whatever, _Hermie_." she retorted. Hermione smiled.

"Touché. Truce?" asked Hermione sticking out her hand. Krysta looked at it, with playfully narrowed eyes. Then she shook it.

"Truce." she said. Then she jumped on Hermione. They both fell to the ground, groaning. They both burst out laughing. Everyone else looked at them. Ron pulled up Hermione and Ares pulled up Krysta. They all looked at each other, then they all burst out laughing.

"Krys, what would possess you to jump on me?" asked Hermione.

"The same thing that possessed me to jump on you the last time that I did- I don't know." said Krysta.

"What were we doing the last time that you jumped on me?" asked Hermione.

"It was Halloween. We just found Romilda and Dean in bed." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Well. We've got to go to the Burrow." said Krysta. She was shrinking their backpacks to fit into their pockets. "C'mon Reds, you too Goldilocks." said Krysta. Referring to A.J, Ginny and Hermione. They laughed and followed. She took them and left the others where they were.

"Krys, what's happening?" asked Ginny. Krysta looked down.

"Fleur is there. Charlie and Ronnie still haven't gotten together. Prepare for everything now." said Krysta. Ginny plastered on a smile and so did A.J and Hermione. "That's it."

"What about you? You're more a hothead than any redhead that I've ever met." said Ginny. Krysta smiled.

"Listen Red, I am a calm and collected person. I can handle anything that Frenchie throws me."

You haven't met Frenchie. What's with the nicknames?" asked Hermione.

"Goldilocks and the Reds? I don't know. I like it. I think it'll be an occasional thing."

"Can we call you 'Black'?" asked Ginny.

"It is my last name, isn't it?" asked Krysta, with a smile. "So- be nice to Fleur."

"Whatever- but I swear if I have to curse her out and Bill yells at me-"

"Okay. I can prevent that." said Krysta. Ginny looked at her. "I'll try."

As soon as they were done talking Krys said bye to her father and they left for the Burrow. They all arrived I front of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley greeted them all with hugs. Then she pulled them all into the house and had the urgent need to feed them. They all looked at Krysta when Mrs. Weasley put food in front of them. They each got a large bowl of onion soup. Strangely Mrs. Weasley put a cup full of soup in front of her and chocolate frogs next to the cup.

"How come she gets food _and_ candy?" asked Ron. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Krysta.

"Ever since you were a baby you ate small portions of food and mostly sweets. Eris was the only one that could ever get you to eat _all _of your food. Lily could get you to eat food, also. But Eris, was the only person that could get you to eat it all. Sirius and James would always sneak you chocolate cake mixed with milk. Eris never knew why you were never hungry, but only ate when she fed you. When you didn't get your sweets you were miserable. A fussy little thing, but adorable. Harry loved the sweets also, but not as much. Whenever Eris and Lily didn't give you sweets, James and Sirius would make sure you had a small amount. But when they gave Harry and not you- Harry would share. You were very smart one year olds. I remember Harry stuffing chocolate cake in your mouth once." said a reminiscent Mrs. Weasley. Krysta smiled her cheesy smile and Harry gave his regular grin. Everyone was looking at her and Harry. She and Harry looked at each other and smiled. "Very cute the way you would share everything from bottles to pacifiers." Everyone laughed, but quickly recovered.

"Thanks for the chocolate, Mrs. Weasley." said Krysta.

"You're welcome dear." said Mrs. Weasley with a kind smile. Then she left the kitchen. Ares and Ginny looked at Krys and Harry, smiling at them. Ares looked at Krysta's wrist. The white gold heart dangling from it. He smiled. The same with Harry and Ginny. Harry looked at the charm bracelet on Ginny's wrist and smiled. Then, they all looked at A.J and Jason. They were also looking at each other. It was only like sheer instinct that they all looked at Ron and Hermione, who were looking straight down at their plates. Krysta let out a manly groan. A groan so manly that they all laughed. She caught Ron's eye and quirked her eyebrow. He shrugged and looked back down. She sucked her teeth and looked at Hermione who also caught her eye. She again, quirked her eyebrow- Hermione instantly looked down.

"I cant wait to give you guys my presents." said Krysta with an enthused and preppy tone. Ares looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She smiled and winked. Then she started to eat her soup. They all looked at her in shock. "What?" she snapped.

"I've never seen you eat food before. It's just a shock." said Gabrielle.

"The only person that could ever get me to eat, is dead. Ergo, I no longer eat food."

"But you are eating food now."

"I have a theory. That theory is- if you don't stop pointing out the obvious, you will find a knife in your-"

"Padfoot- lets calm down." said Harry. He noticed the fire in her eyes. He wondered what made the subject so sensitive- then he remembered that they only had one Christmas with their parents.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle. You didn't do anything. My actual theory is that it's a maternal thing. Mrs. Weasley is a mum in anybody's eyes, because she's caring and sweet. She's the typical mum figure. If mum and Lily were the only people who could make me eat food- Mrs. Weasley is definitely one that can make me eat food. I guess its because Lily was also like my mum- and Mrs. Weasley reminds me of a mum- my mum." she said. Her tone was soft and sad. She gave an abnormal sound and excused herself. They all knew that she was crying, but it was only because they knew her. The friends all looked at Harry and he went to go comfort her. He found her in Ginny's room. She was sitting down and staring into space. Her hands were folded in her lap, and she was rocking back and forth.

"I know Padfoot- you aren't crying." said Harry. She nodded. "You are only tearing."

"Yeah. It's the same bullshit Prongs. I shouldn't be crying, because, I only met them once." she said, fiercely.

"No- you _should_ cry, because you only met them once. That's what makes it worse. The people that have never met them can cry and so can the people that were raised by them. But, if you only met your parents once- it's ten times worse, and better. Its complicated." said Harry. She gave a watery chuckle.

"You know that you're supposed to be making me feel better, right?" This time he laughed.

"I am, but now we can feel like shit together." he said. She looked down at her hands.

"Do you think it would sound crazy naming my son Sirius Remus Prongs Black-Delgado? Or James Remus Sirius Black-Delgado?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You could use, Orion John James Black-Delgado. Or John Orion James Black-Delgado. Moony Padfoot Prongs Black-Delgado. John James Orion Black-Delgado." he suggested.

"Danniti Lily Black-Delgado and Davetti Eris Black-Delgado?" she asked.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked.

"Are you?" she retorted.

"Of course not." he said with a laugh.

"Ditto."

"I know that you aren't, but, why are you asking about names?"

"To avoid what you came here to talk about. I don't want to talk about the fact that we don't get to do the normal tongue lashings that teenagers do to their parents. There was no one there to watch our first steps or teach us read. I learned when I was three, because of Jason- but it isn't the same."

"No it isn't- I learned to read when Mrs. Figg started to baby sit me. I think I learned basic reading when I was about…three. Yeah- we learned at the same time."

"That's not the point. The point is that there wasn't anyone there to tuck us in or shit like that and it hurts. I have a psychological block- no one but a seeming mother figure, to me, can make me eat food? What kind of thing is that? Can you imagine what it was like when puberty struck- ill. I'm sorry I brought that up." she said. He started to chuckle. "Ms. Banes is really great- because she isn't old- but it's not the same."

"Krys- we have each other and the others now. Our parents didn't do this to us. Lord Voldemort did. And we got him. Now- we have each other. Me and Moony have a big chunk of Sirius and E.J, in you."

"And me and Moony have a big chunk of Jamie and Calla Lily, in you. I just wish that things were different."

"Me too. But, like I said on Halloween- we have each other. I don't remember being this happy in a while, Krys. I have you all to thank for that. Right now- I have you and Ginny and new friends, plus the same great best friends. I'm really happy that I'm not alone in the world, because I thought that I was. I thought that no one else in the world knew how I felt. Now- I have my sister." A tear rolled down her cheek when he said this.

"And I have my brother. I just cant believe that- because of a power hungry psycho and his sick thoughts on how he should rule things- I grew up in a fucked up environment. I had a worse childhood and- the one possible thing that would make me really happy- seems like it isn't going to happen." she said. Harry nodded.

"I know what you mean. What are we going to do to get them together? I know that I said that we should leave them alone, but-"

"Prongs- we should leave it alone- for now. When it happens- we'll intervene." she said. Harry smiled at her determination.

"Don't you mean interfere?"

"No- they _are_ similar. But- they want to be together. Inter-"

"I know- since you say that they want to be together, it is intervening." said Harry, stubbornly.

"Whatever Prongs. All I know is that they might not get together. And I love you and all, but if I start to get unhappy here- I'm going back to America. I don't care- I can apparate."

"_Kryssie- Padfoot- Cookie Monster_- you wouldn't do that." said Harry with a grin. She narrowed her eyes each nickname that he uttered.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Your past is here. So am I, and anyone that knows everything about you. I love you and you wouldn't do that to me." said Harry. Krysta snorted then smiled.

"Whatever- all I know is that- I'm not as happy. This is killing as much as watching Ares with Ailen or Angelique. It hurts." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know Padfoot- but they have to get together if it's meant to be. If it isn't, Ron will find someone for him and so will Hermione." reasoned Harry. He cowered when Krys looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Harry he is her key and she's his." she said determinedly.

"Krys there isn't much proof supporting that. Only we know that. She isn't going to listen to that. And we cant tell her that anyway."

"Harry at Diagon Ally. The day after Ron told Hermione- it started to rain because he wasn't talking to her. It _instantly_ stopped raining- once he touched her. That shows how strong the love and feelings they have for each other are." she said. "The only reason that the same affect doesn't occur with me and Ares is because- I have more power and more control."

"I know Krys. But- that's them. We couldn't make you tell Ares- you cant make go to him."

"Whatever, but if they screw it up- I'm taking away their free will." she said. Harry laughed and got up. He held out his hand and she accepted it. They went back downstairs. When they got downstairs everyone was in the living room. Everyone, including Fleur. She looked up at Krysta and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who is this?" she asked in her horrible French accent. Krysta plastered on a smile and waved.

"I'm Krystathaili." said Krys. She still wore the plastered smile. Fleur looked at her and gave smile.

"I am Fleur, Bill's wife." she said as Bill kissed her hand. Krysta looked at them and smiled. She noticed the scars and scratches on Bill's face. She moved forward and looked into Bill's eyes. He looked at her questioningly. She shook her head then looked at Harry. He shrugged, then nodded. She put her hand over the scar. When she lifted her hand the scar was gone. Fleur looked at her in shock and amazement. "How did you do that?" asked Fleur.

"I want to be a healer." lied Krysta. "I want to specialize in advanced healing magic, for the seemingly incurable." That seemed good enough for Fleur, Angelique and Gabrielle. Bill looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"No no. Thank you. I needed to test it on someone." she said jokingly. He chuckled at this and Fleur seemed a bit bothered. _'Why is she flirting with him?'_ Krysta almost choked when she picked up on Fleur's thoughts. She looked at her. "Bill, do you remember anything about me when I was younger?" asked Krysta. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I know that one year your mums bought you and Harry here. There was this chocolate cake and you and Harry knocked it over and it landed on the floor. You, Harry and Ron started to eat it off the floor. You guys had chocolate everywhere." he said laughing. The others laughed as well. "Mum was so mad at me, I was supposed to keep an eye on you guys while she fed the twins. You stuffed cake in Ron and Harry's mouths. I can believe that I remember that….." he trailed off. Then he looked at Krysta, questioningly.

"I just like hearing about it. It makes me feel better in most situations. Well, it was nice to meet you Fleur." said Krysta as she and Harry left like the others. They went to Ron's room. His room was completely different. It was rather large and there were four beds. Ron was laying on his bed as were the other boys. "Hey guys." said Krysta as she laid next to Ares on his bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"None of that. This is a love free room. I don't want any PDA's in this room. If I'm miserable then you'll all be miserable." said Ron. Krysta looked at him.

"Why don't you take a _bath_, Ron." said Krysta. She was referring to their metaphor. He smiled as she did this. Ares was nuzzling her neck. That's when Ron and Harry started to grimace. "Ron, maybe you should take a bubble bath."

"No- I'm okay." he said softly. She wiggled away from Ares.

"Ron- you have to forget about it. Don't be bitter. Remember the talk that we had. You are going to drink water eventually. Just remember that you will get water." she said.

"I love you Krys."

"Pish, posh. I love you too." she said as she got up to hug him.

"Should I be jealous?" asked Ares. Krysta and Ron chuckled.

"Not at all. What goes on between me and Ron has nothing to do with you because you have _Angelique_." she said jokingly. Ares pouted. She went back to his bed and laid next to him.

The next morning they all woke up in their own bed and with their presents at the foot. Krysta and Harry woke up first. They both went to brush their teeth first. She sorted out her presents. She smiled at each present. She got a sneak-o-scope from Moody. She got a framed picture from A.J. It was a picture of all of them at Levebons. The frame said, 'Missing you'. She got a spell book from Jason. Hermione and Ginny gave her a set of books that were about Transfiguration.(Her eyes lit up) Ron got her a gigantic heap of Sugar Quills.(That made her eyes light up, even more than the books.) There was a big fluffy parcel that held a Weasley sweater. This made her cry. Hers was brown and had a blue 'K'. It also looked like Mrs. Weasley made it big so that it was to her liking. She smiled at the sweater and placed it on her lap. There was a giant box filled with Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. Veronica gave her a big box of Bertie Botts Beans. Charlie got her some chocolate frogs. Ares got her another big barrel of assorted candy. And some of the others got her massive amounts of candy. The other gifts were jewelry. She smiled at them- but had a feeling that it wasn't from Harry, because she hadn't given him her gift either. She opened both of them and a tear rolled down her cheek. She jumped up and went to the boys room. Harry was sitting on his bed looking at his presents with a sad smile on his face. "Did you get their gifts also?" she asked. He nodded.

"Can you believe that they both picked out gifts to give us back then?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I've spent a few months here and cried more times than in my entire life." she said. Harry smiled.

"What'd you get?" he asked. She showed him the box. He opened it and smiled. "Why didn't we get these on our birthdays if they're coming of age gifts?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that they had house elves. I think that house elves like to be safe and not make presents pop in front of you, if there is the chance that a muggle is around. Mum and dad got me a diamond choker. You're mum and dad got me a diamond bracelet, to match the choker." she said. He laughed and nodded. "What did you get?" she asked. He smiled and showed her the boxes. Her eyes widened. In one box was a magical watch that had diamond and emerald encrusted stars. Each star pointed towards a different time and on the back it said, 'To our beloved son'. Then she looked at the gift that her parents got him and smiled. It was a ring. The ring was solid gold and had a black stone. The stone reflected a wolf, a dog, a rat, and a stag. Krysta smiled.

"I cant believe that they got us our coming of age gifts, back then. You got a Firebolt in your third year, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah- they had no idea who sent it to me. Headmaster Cales went on this rant, about having to check it. Then I got this anon letter, saying that I had a very good friend somewhere and that this was for the missed Christmas's. I knew that he sent it- but the I wasn't so sure." she said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"McGonagall went on the same rant. Then she gave it back to me saying that we needed to win the Quidditch Cup. What do you think that Ron will say when he gets his gift?" asked Harry. Krysta shrugged.

"I'm really worried about what I'll say when I get my gift." she said, trying to hint. He laughed and pulled something rumbaing his back. She smiled and pulled something from her pocket and enlarged it. He smiled too. "You open first." He nodded and took her package. He opened it and laughed. In the package was a sign that said, 'Stag Crossing'.

"Padfoot- this is crazy. Thank you. But- I guess great minds think alike." he said after he jumped up and hugged her. She laughed. Then he handed her the package. She opened it and couldn't help the chuckle. The package that he gave her said, 'Beware of Dog'.

"Thanks Prongsie. I have something else for you." she said as she reached in her pocket. He laughed and pulled something from under his pillow.

"Me too." he said. She tossed the velvet box to him and he threw his to her. She opened it and chuckled. He spoke before she had a chance to. "The great minds think alike." he said.

"I was just about to say that. I cant believe that we got each other the same custom chain." she said. She gave Harry a thick gold chain that had paw prints, prongs/antlers, and a moon. He gave her a more feminine white gold chain with the same pendant. It was engraved. It said, 'To: Padfoot, From: Prongs'. "I love it Prongs. I love it." she said as she sat on his bed.

"I love it too Padfoot. 'To: Prongs, From: Padfoot.'" he read. She laughed. "What did you get Are-" but he couldn't finish because, an owl was tapping at the window. Krys opened the window and let it in. Harry pet the owl. There was a letter along with a package. When she read it she showed it to Harry. He choked on his chocolate frog, while she pet the owl.

The note read

_Dear Krystathaili,_

_I don't want you to be broken up, over what happened the last time that we saw each other. I forgive you for hitting me. I realized that my mistake was, moving too fast. I know that you want to be with me. I know that you just think that it'll take time. Eventually, you will leave your boyfriend for someone better. You'll leave your boyfriend for someone like me. I want you to know that I will chase you until you say yes. I heard about your dispute with Rachel over me. I want you to know that Rachel means nothing to me. I want you. Attached is something to show how I feel about you. I want you._

_ Love,Henry_

When he was finished, Harry started to pet the owl. "Why are we still holding this owl?" he asked her. She laughed and wrote her letter.

"Because, I don't want to send Hedwig or Stardom with this letter and returning his package. She held his letter to her in her hand. She crumpled it up and blew away the ashes. Harry laughed at the trick. She then frantically continued to write her letter. She handed it to Harry.

_Boy-_

_I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't like you- I don't want to be with you- and if you come near me again, I'll set my boyfriend on your ass. Thank you for the gesture, but, I cannot accept any gift from you. Thank you, but, no thank you._

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with this guy." she said. She was pacing and her hair gave off a fiery glow. She gave the owl water and a treat, then she attached the letter and the package back to the owls leg.

"Krys calm down." said Ron. She whipped her head around to look at him. "He's just doing it to make you mad."

"It's working!" she screeched. That was enough to wake up the rest of the room. Ares was looking at her and smiled. "Merry Christmas." she said harshly. Jason and Ron laughed. Ares had a look of concern.

"Krys what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at Harry and he nodded. The ashes on the floor reformed into the letter and she made three copies. She gave one to Ron, one to Jason, and the last to Ares. When they finished reading they were all livid. "What fight is he talking about?" asked Ares. Jason explained.

"Krys fought some chick named Rachel, because she was cheating on her friend with this cat. Well she didn't fight her because of that, but because the chick slapped her twice, for calling her on it." he explained. Ares was looking at her, then he calmed down and looked down. His head shot up and he looked at Harry, then Ron.

"Can you guys take care of this?" he asked. Ron and Harry nodded. Krysta looked at all of them and waved her hand, muttering a silencing charm.

"No- you're not taking of shit! I'll take care of this! This is my business and it doesn't have anything to do with any of you!" she yelled. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"This has everything to do with us. Mainly because we love you." said Jason. Ares looked like he couldn't even believe that she said that. She looked down and groaned.

"I didn't mean it. I know that it has a lot to do with you guys, because you love me." she said, looking dead at Ares. He looked up at her and cracked a smile. "I hope that you will all forgive me."

"We forgive you." they chorused. She smiled.

"So what are we going to do about Brooks?" she asked. "Because if he legitimately asks me out, I have to go because of the charm." All of their faces dropped.

"The charm has a contract like an unbreakable vow. If he asks you to go out with him the legit way, you have to go." said Jason. Krysta looked up at the ceiling and groaned- then she got a idea. "So- if you refuse- it's like breaking the unbreakable vow. You'll die."

"I can do the same thing that I did on my date with Seamus. Plus then- people will stop thinking that I'm shagging Harry." she said. They all looked at her. "Is that not a good idea?"

"It's a little sketchy, Padfoot." said Harry. She looked down, then her head shot back up. She waved her hand over her face. She looked like Pansy Parkinson. "_That's_ a good idea."

"I think so. Do you still love me Ares?" she asked. He grimaced. They all broke out into laughter. "You don't? And I thought that you loved me because of my personality."

"I do. I love everything about you- including your looks." he said. She waved her hand over her face and she looked like Ailen. They all laughed at the expression on Ares face. "I don't like that."

"You'd better not." she said. "But- I can do the same thing that I did with Seamus, when we went on the date." she said. Ares looked at her.

"What did you do on your date, with Seamus?" he questioned. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you care? You were with Ailen." His face dropped. "We played soccer, hockey and pool. He was mad that he lost every game." He still looked wounded.

"You cut me deep, Krystathaili." he said, with a pout. She shugged.

"You were in fact, with Ailen. Shouldn't you be opening your gifts?" she asked. They all shrugged and opened their gifts. That's when the girls barged in and thanked everyone. "So, I'm guessing that you guys liked the gifts." said Krysta. They all nodded and hugged each other. Krysta waved her hand and they all smiled. She did the fresh breath charm. A charm that works with the room.

"Krys, I love it. Thank you." said Ginny after she and Harry were done hugging.

"I'm guessing you love Harry's gift also." replied a cheeky Krys. Ginny laughed.

"I love all of your gifts. How did you know that I wanted to research some more on Numerology?" asked Hermione. They all looked at each other, then her.

"You're you?" asked Krys, jokingly. They all laughed. "So, what'd you all get?"

"I got books on Numerology and Ancient Runes, a book of famous muggle and magic quotes, a gorgeous hairclip and a lot of candy." said Hermione looking at Ron. Krysta raised her eyebrow at them and they both blushed.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked.

"I got the a sweater, a sign, a chain, special seeker goggles, books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a lot of Candy.-Oh, plus my usual Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes box." said Harry.

"I got a Pisces chain and charm bracelet, books on Charms, a beautiful hairclip, and loads of candy." said A.J. Krysta smiled and Jason looked thankful.

"I got a watch, books, keeper gloves, a broom care kit, and a lot of candy." said Ares.

"I got chaser gloves, books, a broom care kit, and a lot of candy." Jason.

"I got a Weasley sweater, a broom care kit, keeper gloves, a Chudley cannon chess set, a lot of candy and- A NEW BROOM?!" yelled a shocked Ron. They all gave wide smiles. "Oh my God! You guys- thank you!" said Ron, he was jumping up and down like a girl. He read the card and smiled. They all pitched in and got him a Nimbus 2007. It was Hermione's idea, but they wouldn't tell him that.

There was a chorus of "Happy Christmas" and "Merry Christmas". They all had a nice Christmas. A Christmas filled with love and family.

On the twenty sixth, it was time for Krysta to hang out with Dread-Head. She decided to go with just her and Ares seeing that Angelique was gone. They apparated to her house in California. They got there at three o'clock. Two minutes after they arrived in her living room, Dread-Head and his family got there. She answered the door and smiled at the sight. There stood Dread-Head, with his Razz, a teenage girl, a little girl, and a baby in his arms.

"Hey Monkey-Monster." said Dread-Head. Razz gave her the once over. Then she broke out into a big smile.

"Is this little Monkey-Monster?" she asked him. He nodded and she hugged Krysta.

"Hey Razz." replied Krysta. "Who are these little monsters?"

The half Puerto Rican, half Jamaican girls gave smiles and the baby gurgled.

"Shit_ake,_ I should invite you in. Come in." said Krysta. They all laughed.

"Nice save." whispered Ares.

"Wow- okay. Razz, this is Ares. Ares, this is Razz." introduced Krys. Razz smiled and shook his hand. Razz held the little girls hand and ushered her to Krys, while Jason took the baby.

"Krys, this is our son, James, and these are our daughters Krystathaili and Angelica." introduced Razz and Dread-Head.

"You named your little girl after me?" she asked. They nodded and she smiled. "She's adorable. They're all adorable. The baby's name is James, the other baby's name is Angelica and the teens name is Krystathaili?" she asked. They nodded. She looked at the teen. Her hair was a beautiful brown, she mostly looked like Jason. Her hair was curled at the ends and hit past her shoulders. She had a complexion darker than Krysta's and she had Razz's green eyes and pouting lips. "You have to be one of the prettiest things that I've ever seen." she said to her. The teen Krystathaili smiled and thanked her. Krysta led them to the dining room and they all sat down. "You guys want cake?" They all shook their heads.

"So, Krys. What's been happening the past thirteen years?" asked Jason. His look was boring into her.

"I know that you have your suspicions and, they're probably correct. I just don't think that we should talk about this on what is supposed to be a nice visit." she said. He nodded and looked down. Then Krys turned to their teenage daughter. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'll be fourteen soon." she said. "What about you?" Krysta smiled.

"I'm seventeen. What grade are you in?" she asked.

"I'm in the third year of my school. What about you? What school do you go to?" she asked, tentatively. Krysta smiled and looked at Ares.

"I'm in my seventh year of school. I go to school in England. What school do you go to?" asked Krysta.

"I go to a boarding school called, Acklemeyers." said the teenage Krystathaili. Krys smiled.

"What's your favorite subject?" she asked, as she looked at Dread-Head and Razz's nervousness.

"I like language, a lot." said Krystathaili. Krys smiled.

"What kind of language are you taking?" asked Krys. Krystathaili looked down at her hands.

"Latin." she said.

"_Ancient_ languages." she said. Then she turned to Razz and Jason. "_Charm_ing daughter that you've got."

"Thank you." they chorused.

"What types of grades do you get?" asked Krys.

"I get O- A's?" she asked.

"Outstanding" said Krysta. Krystathaili's eyes shot open.

"What school do you go to?" asked Krystathaili, suspiciously.

"Hogwarts. So you like Ancient Runes?" asked Krys. Krystathaili nodded eagerly. Then they turned their heads to look at a confused Razz and Jason. Ares looked surprised.

"You never know who's magical." he said. Razz and Jason now looked shocked.

"Krys, you're the same as Krystathaili?" asked Razz.

"In more than just the name." replied Krys. They all laughed. She got up and went over to the younger girl. "You guys have the cutest kids." she said. They thanked her. "So what have you guys been doing for the past few years?" she asked.

"Well, nothing really. I got pregnant, we got married and Jason got a soccer scholarship. He worked and went to school to take care of us. Now he has a great job, he's a businessman, in New York. I work in a garden and take care of the kids." explained Razz. Krysta smiled. "What about you? The basics." said Razz.

"There isn't anything basic. Everything is completely complicated. Krystathaili can you go play with the kids?" asked Krysta. She looked at Razz and Jason and they nodded. She got up and ushered them to the movie room. She was back in the dining room three minutes later. "They're in the movie room." she said. Then she waved her hand and a few slices of chocolate cake came whizzing through the air.

"I'll never get used to that." said Jason.

"You'll have to. A few more years and Krystathaili will be doing it left and right." said Krys. They laughed.

"So, what happened?" asked Jason. Krysta sighed and played with her hands.

"The people that adopted me were abusive. The mother married again. The man found out, divorced her and took me away. I got a letter to Levebons school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I went when I was eleven. In my fifth year, my dad got a coaching job in England, we moved there. I continued to go to Levebons, until I got a letter last year. The letter was from Hogwarts saying that they wanted me all along and that I would be joining them, in my seventh year. I go there- only to find that my fathers whole family and my mothers father's whole family has been going there. Then I also find out that I have a long lost cousin." she said in one long breath. They were all looking at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean by _abusive_?" asked a livid Jason. Krysta sighed and continued to play with her hands.

"Dread-Head, I'm over it. I have everything that I want and more. If I never met that family, I wouldn't know what I know now." she said calmly.

"Okay." he said calmly. "So, about this magic thing?" he asked. Krysta looked at him, encouragingly. "I think that Thai may be getting bullied at school." he said. Krysta looked angry.

"Because she's a muggleborn. I know- it's a prejudice situation." she explained to them.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She searched for the right words.

"It's complicated. It's really awful. One of my best friends is a muggleborn. She used to get teased and ridiculed, because of it. But- it isn't encouraged. I'm a pureblood, but- before they found my parents they thought that I was a muggleborn. They still think that I'm a muggleborn. But- to good people, it doesn't make a difference. As long as she's got good friends, it doesn't matter." she explained. They still looked a bit angry, but more tamed.

"I cant believe that you're a witch as well." said Razz. Krysta smiled and looked at Ares.

"I cant believe that _you_ have a magical daughter." she replied. They smiled and beamed. Krysta got up and went to the movie room to retrieve the kids. She went back to the dining room.

"Krys, maybe we should spend the night here." said Ares. She smiled and nodded.

"Dread-Head, do you think that I could borrow your magical daughter for a few nights?" asked Krysta. He looked at Razz, then at Krystathaili. Krystathaili seemed eager and wanted to. Razz, didn't see a problem and Jason nodded.

"I think that you can. Just don't corrupt my daughter." he said.

"Yeah, I know a sexy little fourteen year old boy that she'd be dying for." said Krysta. Razz and Krystathaili laughed. Jason looked disturbed. "I'm just joking." said Krysta, innocently. Jason chuckled.

"Okay. But, shouldn't we get her clothes and stuff?" asked Jason. Krysta looked at him.

"I have everything that she'll need. Can we color her hair?" she asked jokingly. Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "I was just joking. I'm just going to help her with her worst subjects- teach her some stuff and we're going to have fun. Can I have your permission to go anywhere with her?" she asked, they nodded, reluctantly. "Can I keep her for two days?" she asked. They looked at each other. "If she's homesick, I'll know where you guys are." she reassured. They nodded. "Do you trust me?" she asked. They nodded.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." said Krystathaili. They hugged each other.

"I'm guessing that we can talk more, when we come to pick up our daughter." said Jason. Krysta smiled and nodded. She hugged him and Razz, then kissed both of the kids.

"This'll give me a chance to get you guys gifts." she said. They laughed and left. She went back to the dining room. Krysta looked at Ares and Krystathaili. They were both sitting at the table and talking. She sat down at the table.

"What are we going to do?" asked Krystathaili. Krysta smiled.

"First things first. You can call me, 'Krys'. Can I call you Thai?" she asked. Krystathaili nodded.

"Okay, Thai. Do you want to go to London?" asked Krysta. Thai nodded eagerly. Krysta looked at Ares who was smiling. "Okay, so we'll go to London." she said as she got up. "Ares, you go to Grimmauld Place." she said as she took Thai's hand. Then with a 'pop', she was gone.

They landed in the girls room. Hermione, Ginny and A.J looked surprised.

"Krys, is this Jason's daughter?" asked Hermione. Krysta nodded. "Isn't she a muggle?"

"No, she goes to Acklemeyers. I mean, first, I find out that you, Harry, Ginny and Ron are magic. Then, I find out that Ronnie is. And now, I find out that Razz and Dread-Head, have a magical daughter." said Krysta excitedly. The girls smiled and got up. "This is Thai or Krystathaili. Thai, this is Hermione, Ginny and A.J." introduced Krysta. They all shook hands.

"So Thai, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ginny. They all looked at her. "What?"

"I knew that you were the one that would ask." said Krys. Ginny laughed and shrugged.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have many friends. I hang out with a lot of boys." said Thai. They all looked at her and Krysta.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to some more of my friends." said Krysta, ushering her out of that room and to the boys room. She barged in the room, without knocking and they all stared at her and Thai. "What?" she asked. Harry was the first to get up and walk over to her and Thai.

"Hi." he said. "I'm Harry." Thai, stuck out her hand.

"I'm Krystathaili, but my friends call me Thai." she said. Harry shook her hand.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Acklemeyers." she said. He smiled and looked at Krys.

"What's your favorite subject?" he asked.

"Language." she said. "What about you?" she asked.

"I don't take language. I like gym. I love sports and self defense classes." he said.

"I have those also. But- I also take home economics and etiquette." she said. He looked at Krys and smiled.

'_She's good at hiding it. I would've never referred to potions as home economics. Or charms as etiquette.'_ thought Harry.

'_Yeah. Ask her about grades. That's where she cracked.'_ she replied.

"So, what kind of grades do you get?" he asked. She looked at Krys.

"I get, good grades." she said. Harry smiled and so did Krys.

"Do you play sports?" he asked. She nodded. "What sport?"

"Soccer and basketball." she answered.

"What positions?" he asked.

"Point guard and goalie." she replied. He smiled.

"What do you like about home economics. What is your favorite recipe?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"I like foods that soothe. Soothing foods are my favorite." she said. Harry smiled and then sighed.

"Give it up, Harry. She wont crack." said Krys. The others still looked shocked.

"Thai- can I call you Thai?" asked Harry. She nodded. "What house are you in?" he asked. She smiled.

"I thought you were a muggle." she said. He shook his head. "I'm in Lionlynx. The house for bravery." she answered. They all smiled.

"That means that you're equivalent to Gryffindor and Phoenixtail." said Harry and Krysta. Thai smiled.

"Guys, get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley." said Krysta. They all looked at her.

"We are ready." they all said. She shrugged then called the girls in. When they were all in the room.

"We're going to Diagon Alley. Together." said Krysta. They all shrugged and looked at Thai. She had on a spring jacket. Harry waved his hand over it.

"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you….Harry." she said. That's when Jason and Ron finally jumped up and introduced themselves.

"Are we ready?" asked Krysta. They nodded. "I'll take Thai and Ares. Harry, you take Ginny. Jason you can take A.J. The rest of you can take yourselves." They all agreed and with a 'pop' they were gone.

They ended up, in front of the ice cream parlor. "Should we get ice cream?" asked Harry. They all agreed. They all sat at a big table. That's when they saw Lavender and Dean walk in. They looked at them and Lavender huffed off.

"What was that about?" asked Ares. Krysta, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny broke out into laughter.

"They don't like us. Or they don't like Krys, or me or Hermione or Harry." said Ginny. "They think that Krys is shagging Harry and they don't like me because I'm his girlfriend. Blondie doesn't like Hermione, because Hermione- that's not important. But they really don't like Krysta. Krys has shut them down on more than one occasion."

"That's my Krys." said Ares. Thai smiled.

"So Ares is your boyfriend?" asked Thai. The whole table laughed. They were about to answer, when a blonde boy came over to the table. He had warm brown eyes. He was grinning.

"Hi. I'm Jonathan." said the boy. They all looked at him. "I'm in Ravenclaw and I was wondering, if you wanted to go to Hogsmead, with me, one weekend." he said. Krys looked at him.

"Who are you asking?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I was asking the Head Girl." he said. Everyone looked at Hermione, except Ron. He had his eyes glued to the boy. Hermione, finally looked at him. "So, what do you say, Hermione? Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked.

**You guys are hurtful. How come I'm not getting Reviews. I write and I write. But is it good enough? _No _You guys don't write me, one review. Do you know how much that hurts? No- you don't. I review every story that I read. I do it to consider your feelings. I'd like it, if the same consideration was paid to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. You will not believe what's going to happen.**


	13. Are you a seer?

Everyone was still looking at Hermione, except Ron, Harry and Krys. Now, instead of looking at Jonathan, Ron was looking at his ice cream, while Harry and Krys looked at him. Hermione looked at Ron, through the corner of her eye. He was staring in his bowl. His face was emotionless. She cleared her throat, and focused all of her attention on Jonathan. "Um, Jonathan?" she asked. He nodded, he was wearing a smug grin. "I promised my friends that I'd stay with them, on the next Hogsmead weekend." He smiled.

"What about the one after that?" he asked. She smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that I'm content enough to go out with anyone right now." she said. He looked confused. Ron was now looking at her, along with everyone else.

"How do you mean?" he asked. She sighed and looked down for a second. Krys and Harry, were the only ones that noticed that the sky was turning faintly green.

"I have a lot of things going on, right now. And, I have a lot of things to do. I wouldn't be able to commit to dating- or anything of the sort. I'm sorry." she said. He still looked confused, but shook it off.

"Will you call me, when you are content?" he asked, slyly. She gave a weak smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you at school." he said, before walking off to be with his friends. The sky turned back to a normal color. Everyone sat in silence for a while.

"Hey- so Krys, do you and Ares go out?" asked Thai. Ares and Krys smiled and nodded.

"You can call it that." said Krys jokingly. Ares playfully scowled at her and Thai laughed.

"So, you guys are like, the 'gods gift to the opposite sex' group, right?" asked Thai. Krys' eyes went wide and she took off her hat and started to fan herself with it. The others laughed.

"Thanks Thai. I always wanted to be known as, 'Gods Gift to Women'." said Ares, with a smirk. Krys looked at him and he cowered under her glare.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that." said Krys. Thai looked at her questioningly. "Okay- you have Ginny, Hermione and A.J- they get asked out on a regular basis. Then you have Harry, Ron, Jason and Ares- they get asked out on a irregular basis. They get crazy amounts of attention- from all the girls. And it's understandable, right? I mean- who wouldn't want this?" she said, waving her hand over the boys. They all laughed. "I'm like the oddball out." said Krys calmly. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Krys- you get asked out more than all of us." said Ginny.

"Whatever- I just wouldn't call it-. I don't know what to say." said Krys. They all looked shocked.

"Having nothing to say, Padfoot? That's a shocker." said Harry, with a smirk. That's when one of the guys that was with Jonathan came over. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. His friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys." he said. They all waved unsurely.

"Hey?" said Krys. He looked at her and smiled.

"Listen- um, would you like to go with me to Hogsmead?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Krys. He smiled and pointed at Hermione. "Jesus Christ." muttered Krys. They all looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." they all muttered. Krys looked at Hermione who was looking at her plate, avoiding everyone's eyes. The boy cleared his throat. They all suddenly looked at him.

"Um- I'm Richard. I am a Hufflepuff seventh year-"

"You're that dude on the Quidditch team." said Krys. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm the Captain of the Hufflepuff team." he said, puffing out his chest, unconsciously. Krys and Harry looked at each other, quirked eyebrows and smirks on both of their faces.

"We are going to beat your ass when the time comes- no offence." said Krys, smiling innocently.

"None taken." he said in an offhand manner. "So- I came here to ask Hermione out."

"And your friend wont mind this?" asked Krys. Harry was the only one that wasn't containing his laughter.

"What does that matter?" Richard asked. Krys shook her head.

"That you'd stomp on your friends feelings, for a date. For the sexy Head Girl"- she said, looking at Hermione. Hermione held her laughter.- "it's quite understandable, but it's also, actually quite sad. Chances are that you guys would only go out once. Chances are that you guys may never go out. But- the chances of you guys having a long term, meaningful relationship are slim to none. I personally think that you'd have earned brownie points if you waited. But you didn't- you did it the same day that your friend did. Not a good quality. Loyalty- _loyalty_ is a good quality in a boyfriend. You're not being loyal." said Krys. Everyone was watching her. Hermione was looking at her and smiling with her eyes.

'_Thank you.'_ thought Hermione.

'_Please- it's nothing.'_ replied Krys. "I honestly feel that if you're not loyal- that you'll cheat in a second. _I_ wouldn't go out with a cheater. But that's just me." The others held their laughter. Richard looked taken aback.

"But this isn't you. We're talking about Hermione. So _Hermione_, will you go to Hogsmead with me?" asked Richard. Krys was still trying not to laugh and Hermione was trying the same.

"Are you saying that you're a cheater? Because you didn't deny that." said Krys.

"Krys stop. I'm sorry Richard. But- I don't feel that it'd be right." said Hermione. Richard looked crestfallen.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she repeated. Before he left, he sent a glare Krys' way. She smirked.

Krys and Harry shot up. The whole table was looking at them.

"Lets go." said Krys, briskly. She left no room for hesitation. When they got outside, they were all looking at them.

"Two more minutes and his friends would've come back and asked Krys, A.J and Ginny out." explained Harry. Thai looked at him. He caught her and she looked down immediately. "Where to now, Padfoot?" asked Harry, still looking at Thai. Krys looked at Thai, then Harry, then back at Thai.

"Bookstore?" asked Thai. Krys, Harry, Ron and Ginny smiled. 

"We have another Hermione." said Ginny. They all chuckled as they walked into Flourish and Blotts. Hermione got lost in her own little world, as Krys let Thai roam. The others went to the Quidditch section. Harry went around to the defense section sections and saw Thai. He looked at books in the section around. He suddenly became engrossed in a book about powerful defenses.

"What are you getting?" he asked, without turning around or taking his nose out the book. She gave a surprised noise, and he chuckled.

"Just looking at a book about dementors." she said. After a moment of silence she spoke again.

"Are you a seer?" she asked. He closed the book and looked at her, in amusement.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked. She looked down, her head shot up, then she looked back down.

"I hope that this doesn't sound pretentious or portentous, either of the sort. Because, if it does, I apologize." she said. He shook his head.

"I want to hear it." he said, reassuringly. She nodded, then looked up at him.

"You seem like a person that has to watch where you go, and what you do. It seems that you were previously burdened. But now, it seems as if….." she trailed off and put her head down.

"It seems as if?" he egged, encouragingly. She smiled up at him.

"You seem more carefree. And even though- Even though this is my first time meeting you, it looks as if that's a big deal. It looks as if you were recently rid of a burden and- and that you were recently let free. It seems as if you don't worry- because, you know what's going on. Like you can finally look in a book, with your back turned." she said. He looked impressed.

"Did you take Divination?" asked Harry. Thai nodded. "You read those tea leaves well, then." he said, jokingly. She chuckled.

"I don't take it now. I dropped it." she said. He looked at her questioningly. "Because, it was horrible. My professor was crazy." she said. He laughed.

"Why do all divination professors seem crazy?" asked Harry. She just shrugged. Then he looked down to Thai. "You know who I am, don't you?" he asked. She looked down.

"I have my suspicions." she said. He looked at her.

"What are your suspicions?" he asked. She sighed.

"They don't mean much, but- you don't do a very good job of hiding the scar, do you?" she asked. He smiled.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It can mean, whatever I want it to mean. It can also mean, whatever _you_ want it to mean." she said.

"I think that it means, that you know who I am." he said. She just smiled. "But- what interests me is _how_ you know."

"How many people attend Hogwarts, are seventeen, have that scar, and are named Harry?" she asked. He smiled.

"I don't know? You tell me." he said. She looked up and smiled.

"It seems best if I say that there are a few. Not _few_- but _a_ few." she said. He smiled and shook his head.

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"I know that you're going to coach me, so that I can make the house team." she said. He smiled.

"Am I really?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think that you will." she said, with a smile on her face. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Lets go find the others." he said. They found all the others where they left them Hermione was engrossed in the section about Ancient Runes. Krys and the others were in the Quidditch section. They collected Hermione first, then got the others. Krys- bought the book for Thai and her books on Quidditch. The rest of them paid for their own things.

"Are we done?" asked Krys. Thai looked at Harry and he shook his head.

"We should go to the Quidditch shop." he said. The others nodded enthusiastically, while Hermione groaned.

Much to Hermione's dismay, they didn't leave the Quidditch shop until an hour later. Harry and Thai looked around for keeper things. They found her a pair of keeper gloves. She thanked him to no end. When they got back to Grimmauld Place they were all still wired.

"So- when are we going to train?" asked Thai. Harry and the others on the Quidditch team were as enthused as her.

"Ron is a keeper and so is Ares. They might be able to help you best. So will Jason- because he's a chaser." said Krys. Thai nodded and looked at them.

"How did you know that I was a keeper?" she asked. Krys looked at Harry.

"You said goalie." he said.

"This place is really small- I don't know if we'll be able to play Quidditch here. The only place other than this that we can play Quidditch in is too cold." said Ron. Harry and Krys looked at each other.

"Lets go to my house." said Krys. They all agreed and left.

Ron and Ares taught Thai everything that they knew. She was good, both of them had to admit. She blocked a fair amount of the quaffles that Jason threw her way. When they were done they went to the dining room to hang out.

"So- do you guys want to go back to Grimmauld Place, or do you want to stay here?" asked Krys. They all looked at Thai. She shrugged.

"I like them both equally. I can say that I'm out of country at one- and I can say that I'm out of state here. It's a tough choice to make." she said. Krys laughed.

"Well, Hermione isn't getting date offers left and right, here." said Krys jokingly. Hermione scowled at her. Krys furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "You're mean." she whined. The others laughed.

"Krys you're funny. But- what are we doing? Are we staying here?" asked Thai. Krys shrugged.

"Well, we have a pool here and a movie room and some other shit that you might be remotely interested in." said Krys.

"You have a pool here?" asked Thai.

"Yeah, but- it wouldn't be much fun for you, especially since there are no fourteen year old boys." said Krys. Thai laughed.

"The only teenage boys that I'm remotely interested in are not interested in me." she said. The boys looked a little uneasy, but quickly settled at the look that they got from Krys. The girls laughed at their obedience.

"What do you mean?" asked Krys. Thai looked at her hands. She was playing with them and mumbled something. Something that only Krys and Harry seemed to hear. They smirked. "Who do you like, that you don't think is interested in you?"

"My best friend." she said, more loud, more clear. Krys looked at Ares and they smiled at each other. Then she looked at Ron and Hermione. She finally looked back at Thai, who was still looking at her hands. "I know that it's stupid."

"No. No- no its not." said Krys. Thai scoffed.

"Yes it is. _That_ is the number one cliché. That _and_ dating your best friends little sister. I cant believe I could do something so stupid. I mean- okay- he's cool with me. He's a popular third year. We met on the train- I'm thirteen. I shouldn't have these problems." she rambled. It was almost impossible for Krys not to laugh at her.

"Thai- calm down." said a soothing Krys. Thai was breathing deeply and counting. This made Krys laugh. Thai looked up at her, outraged.

"It's not _that_ funny. I mean- I had a small crush on him before.- Big deal. But now- I want to _be_ with him. I'm too young for this. I'm only thirteen. I shouldn't want to _be_ with anyone. Now everything is awkward. I cant deal with this." she rambled.

"Thai, this is understandable." said Krys, looking at Ares. His shoulders were shaking from laughter. She looked around at the others. They had similar expressions. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Most girls feel the way that you do, about their best friends that are boys." Thai looked up.

"That's, what makes me so stupid." she whined. Krys laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, if that's the case I'm even more stupid than you." replied Krys, looking at Ares.

"I cant believe that I like him. Why, why, why?" she asked.

"You're being dramatic. Look at me." ordered Krys. Thai looked up into her eyes. Krys peered into her memories. "What's his name?"

"Angel. Then there's Luis- he's my other best friend." explained Thai.

"So- it's just you three?" asked Krys. Thai nodded. Krys looked at Ares and Jason. Then she looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry. The others seemed to be having the same thoughts as her, because they were doing the same thing. "You get top grades, right?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you get?" asked Hermione.

"Well- in my exams I get perfect marks. Most of the time I get extra credit- for my explanations, but- usually I get a fair grade." she said. Ron was deep in thought and smiling.

"Who's more popular? Is it Luis or is it Angel?" asked Krys.

"They're both _really_ popular. But Luis has fourth and fifth year girls asking him out. Angel is mostly third year girls." explained Thai. Krys looked at Harry then Jason.

"Does Angel have a little sister?" asked Krys. Harry looked at her.

'_Padfoot, why are you asking these questions, if you already know the answers?'_ thought Harry. Krys smirked.

'_The same reason that you just asked _that_, Prongs.'_ retorted Krys. Harry chuckled, despite himself.

"Yeah, she's in second year. She is practically in love with Luis." said Thai. Krys looked at Harry and Ginny, then she looked at A.J and Jason. "I cant believe that I'm in like with my best friend." said a whining Thai. Krys laughed. "Krys, what do I do?" asked Thai. Krys looked at her and peered into her memories. She looked for something close enough. She looked for something, where Thai was looking into Angels eyes. That would show how he felt about her, for sure.

"I think that you're too young for the drama, Thai." said Krys, smiling warmly. Thai sighed and gave a smile.

"When did you get used to the drama?" asked Thai. Krys sighed.

"I'm still not used to the drama." said Krys.

"What about you guys?" asked Thai. The others shook their heads.

"I'll never be used to the drama." said Harry. Thai laughed.

"I'm going to give you a charmed piece of paper, before you leave. It's so that you can talk to me, without having to owl. I'll give it to you, before you leave." said Krys. Thai nodded.

"So- what made you all ask those questions?" she asked. Krys looked at them and they nodded.

"Because….Ares and Jason were my best friends, before I started dating Ares. And A.J is Ares little sister and she and Jason are going out. Jason, Ares and I, were best friends at school. And Harry and Ginny are going out and Ginny is Ron's little sister." explained Krys. Thai looked at her and smiled. Then she looked thoughtful for a moment.

'_Holy shit. Ron and Hermione. But why aren't they together? Are they lying to me to make me feel better? I hope not. I don't think they are. Ron and Hermione are like Krys and Ares and me and Angel. But maybe Ron rejected Hermione. Forget about it Thai. Leave it alone.' _she thought. She raised her head, to see Harry and Krys looking at her. "So- what do you want to do?" asked Krys.

"Maybe we should study and practice." said Thai. Krys looked at Harry. He nodded eagerly.

"Thai- you're underage." said Hermione. Thai nodded. Krys smiled.

"Hermione, I think that you're forgetting that, the ministry cant tell _who_ uses magic. They can only register the wand." said Krys as she flicked her wand and cleared the dining room. The others were just watching the dispute between Hermione and Krys. No one daring to say anything to two of the most powerful and smart witches that they'd ever met.

"And- I suppose that you want to bend the rules _and_ _encourage_ law breaking?" asked Hermione. Krys furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't think that she wants to do anything stupid. I believe that she wants to practice technique. I also believe that she wants to know all that she can. Like you." said Krys. Hermione smiled, despite herself.

"Krys- this is a bad idea."

"Hermione- she's smart. If there was a thirteen year old Hermione in front of me- I would hand her my wand- Hell, if there was an eleven year old Hermione, I would hand her my wand. So that she could do the same thing that we're about to do. Like you guys did in fifth year. It was against school rules and you did it anyway. Why did you do it?" asked Krys. Hermione sighed and looked at her hands.

"We did it so that we could protect ourselves."

"To defend yourself. I _am going_ to do this." said Krys.

"Krys, think about it."

"I've thought about it."

"Think thoroughly."

"Hermione- she goes to school, halfway around the country. I have no way to help her while she's there. I can only help her while she's here. She's a muggleborn. You and I both know, what it feels like to walk down a hallway, and have people pointing at you, and chanting 'Mudblood'. No one should have to feel it. So- since I cant stop it, from here- she's going to stop it! And how she's going to do that- is by knowing all that she can and proving that she belongs and deserves to be there. Like you did." Hermione smiled.

"Like we did." she said. Krys nodded and wore her cheesy smile. Then she ran over and jumped on Hermione. They both fell to the floor, laughing. Ron and Ares ran over to help them up. Harry and the others just laughed.

"Krys, I believe that you have a gift. You must be the only person that can get Hermione to break the rules." said Ron, smirking at Hermione. Hermione smiled shyly and ran off, before he could see the blush. Harry and Krys, just laughed.

One wave of Harry's hand and the dining room looked like a study hall. Thai looked impressed. Krys waved her hand once and a bunch of books came whizzing through the air.

"Okay- what is the spell that can break through walls?" asked Krys, after they all sat down.

"_Bombarda._" said Thai. Krys smiled and nodded.

"Good- now" said Krys, as she conjured a stone wall(That reached up to their necks and separated Thai, from the others), then handed Thai her wand over the wall.- "show me the proper _Bombarda_ spell, by breaking through the wall." instructed Krys. They all moved back. Krys stood on a chair and watched Thai hold her wand in a jabbing motion and shouting the incantation. She successfully blew through the stone wall. Krys and the others clapped, then vanished the wall. Krys waved her hand and several long roll of paper came down. "These are copies of…. These are copies of the O.W.L exams and test structure for Levebons." The others looked at her suspiciously.

"How did you get that?" asked Ares, with a smile. Krys smiled.

"I have my ways." she said. He looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. "I was a teaching assistant- and- I have them now." said Krys. They all nodded, understandingly. Then Harry smirked.

"Are you _supposed_ to have them?" he asked her. She scowled at him.

"Do not ask questions that you already know the answers to, Prongs." she said. Then she turned to Thai. "Anyway- this isn't cheating- at all. This is a study guide. The shit that you'll have to know. The shit that you are _going_ to know. I will make sure of that. I will also make sure that you already know you're N.E.W.T.'s shit, by fourth year. So- what subjects do you have?" she asked. Thai was smiling, then looked thoughtful.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes." said Thai. Krys nodded and sorted out the papers.

"Okay- so, which test do you want to take first?" asked Krys. Thai smiled.

"Potions." she said. Krys and the others looked shocked at first. Then, Krys waved her hand and a cauldron and two potions kits came whizzing through the air. She set the written exam in front of Thai. Thai skimmed it for a minute, then asked for ink and a quill. Krys gave her a disposable pen and they all read as she did the exam. When she was finished, Krys looked over it, and gave her the instructions to do a potion. When she was done, Krys looked at the potion.

"How is it?" asked Thai. Krys gave her a stern look, then cracked a smile.

"It's good. I can see that, by the texture and the coloring." she said. Thai smiled. "Do you want to do any more or do you want to do anything fun?" asked Krys. Thai looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is fun. I want to take Charms now." she said.

No matter their protests about fun, Thai wanted to finish the exams. The weirdest part was, she did.

"Thai- I'll grade them all tomorrow- I promise. But- even the Head Girl wants to have fun!" said Krys, pointing at Hermione, who was falling asleep in her chair. Thai laughed and nodded.

"Okay- do what you guys want. But, I'm tired." she said. Krys looked at her.

"You want to go and study, don't you?" asked Krys. Thai blushed. "No, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's actually cute. Very endearing." said Krys smiling. Thai laughed. "I'll show you to the room." said Krys, waving her along. She led her to the room. "Do you want to sleep in here, or do you want your own room?"

"We can have a big slumber party tonight." said Thai, in a mock preppy voice. Krys laughed.

"Is that a yes?" asked Krys, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." she said as she sat on the couch. Krys, enlarged the room and added four beds. Her room was now the size of the Heads Common Room. She waved her hand and a bunch of books positioned themselves at the foot of Thai's bed.

"I'll see you if you're still awake. We'll be in the movie room. The room where you went your first time here. Do you think that you can find it?" asked Krys. Thai nodded. "The bathroom is just through there. Come find me, if you're hungry. What size are you?"

"I'm a zero." Krys chuckled. "What happened?" asked Thai.

"We're all in the same size range. I'm a size two- so are Hermione and the others."

"How much do you weigh?" asked Krys.

"Well- if you rounded the ounces to the nearest pound, I would roughly be 120lbs. But, the way the doctor rounds it is, since I'm 114.8lbs, so she rounds it down to 110. Or at least that's how much I weighed the last time I was on a scale." said Krys. Thai smiled.

"How you can remember that, I beyond me." she said. Krys laughed and went to her drawer.

"These are for you." she said, handing her a pair of pajamas. Thai looked at them and smiled.

"I like." Krys laughed at this.

"Do you like _me_ so far?" she asked. Thai shrugged, in a nonchalant manner, then broke out into hysterical laughter, because of Krys' facial expression. "You don't know?"

"I do like you, Krystathaili……"

"Krystathaili Rodriguez. You are Krystathaili Paris and I'm Krystathaili Rodriguez." said Krys. Thai laughed.

"I like your name- now get out and chill with your boyfriend. We both know that you want to." said Thai, with a smirk on her face. Krys jumped up and walked to the door.

"I like your name, also. And you're not completely right. I do want to. But- I also like hanging out with the young Thai." said Krys, before she went down to the others.

Downstairs they were in the movie room, watching Scream1. Krys waltzed into the room, with a platter of chocolate cake. She sat down next to Ares. Ginny was maliciously shrieking and holding onto Harry, every time the music swelled. Ares looked at her every time the music swelled. On the third time, she caught him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, it'd be nice to be needed." he whispered. She smiled and cleared her throat in amusement. She was slightly shaking in light laughter.

"Do you need me to shriek and hold onto you for dear life, to know that I need you?" she asked.

"Yes!" he whispered frantically. This time her shoulders shook in hysterical chuckles.

"Okay." she said simply after she calmed down. He smiled. The next time the music swelled, she shrieked, jumped on him, and held onto him, nuzzling his neck. "Oh my god. That was so scary." she sobbed. The others were looking at her. She waved them off and looked at Ares to see if it was good enough. He was smiling.

"Must you mock me?" he asked, with a huge grin.

"Yes." she said simply. He closed his eyes and she took his hand. She pulled him up and dragged him towards the door. The whole group was looking at them. "None of your business." she said in a singsong voice. They left the room.

"You know what?"- said Ginny, standing up- "I'm not into the movie anymore. Lets go Harry." she said, outstretching her hand for him to take. He took it and left with her. Two minutes later, A.J stood up, took Jason's hand and left. Hermione looked around. Only Ron was left. He was sitting two rows behind. She motioned for him to join her. He shook his head and motioned for her to join him. She shook her head, huffed and turned around. Two minutes later, she joined him in the back.

"You know, I was about to come up there." he said, jokingly. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "No need to get cross with me, because _you're_ impatient." Her eyes went wide.

"I am _not_ impatient." she said in outrage. He put up his hands defensively. "I simply like things done quickly and properly."

"Whatever." he said. After a moment of silence, he turned to her. "What do you suppose they're doing up there?" he asked, tentatively. Hermione smirked at the look on his face.

"I doubt that they're doing _that_. I suppose they're just snogging." she said airily.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, the spoke.

"Everyone up there, is dating someone dear, to someone here. Harry is dating Ginny. Jason is dating A.J. Ares is dating Krys. Harry is protective of Krys, even if he wont admit it, and so are you and Jason. Harry likes A.J, enough to be mildly protective if her- and Ares is her brother. Ginny is your little sister and- well, you Weasleys and Ginny. Plus- everyone likes Ginny after they meet her. None of them would do it in Krys' house. And Krys wont do it, because we're all here- and because, well, she's Krys." said Hermione, smiling. Ron was smirking.

"Analyzing the entire situation. Head Girl Granger, I'm impressed." he said.

"You should be." she said, biting her lip. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you been exercising your power lately?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not nosey. I don't really want to know what's going on in other people's minds." he said. She looked at him, her eyes boring into his. He broke the gaze, by closing his eyes. "Why didn't you accept those dates?" he asked. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers.

"I didn't want to go with them." she said. He smiled, and turned his head to the screen. "They weren't my type. It looked like he felt that I'd date him in a second, because he's the Quidditch captain. It was evident that he was only asking because of my position."

"Is that why you said no?" he asked.

"No. Those of some of the many reasons that I did." she said.

"Oh." he said. "I don't think he asked you because of your Head position."

"Why do you think he asked me?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of- I read his thoughts. His thoughts and his friends thoughts. They liked your 'makeover from hell', as you call it." he said, smiling.

"All the more reason to change my hair color back."

"I like the hair." he said. Hermione turned to him and quirked her eyebrow.

"Are you implying that you didn't like my hair before?"

"No."

"Then what are you saying?" she asked, her eyes boring into his. He closed his eyes, when he opened them, his gaze was shifted to the armrest.

"I'm saying that by…..by changing your hair color, you're letting people see you. I don't know why it works that way, but, but that's what's happening." He sifted his gaze back to her, if only for a moment, he shifted his gaze, to look at her. She jumped up, grabbing his hand. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Going to the kitchen."

"Why?"

"To get some of Krys' chocolate cake."

"Don't you think she'll kill us, if we take her cake?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "It's Krys and cake, we're talking about here." Hermione looked down.

"She'll share cake with people that she loves. She loves us." said Hermione as they got to the kitchens. She taped her wand on the spot where Krys stashed her sweets. Nothing happened. "Krys has a special charm on it." said Hermione. The lock clicked. Hermione looked at Ron.

"I have no idea." he said. Hermione shrugged and took out two slices of cake. Ron took them and she took out two chocolate frogs. They walked to the dining room and sat down. Ron set out the two slices of cake in front of them. He was about to eat, but Hermione stopped him. She muttered a charm and the chocolate cut itself into bits and shreds. She sprinkled them over her cake and looked to Ron, he nodded. She muttered the incantation and handed him the chocolate. He sprinkled it over his cake. He started to take a bite, then stopped. "Hermione Granger and sweets? I thought you didn't eat candy." he said. She shrugged. "Not a good answer."

"That wasn't an answer. I don't know what to say." Ron looked taken aback. "Oh sod it, you bloody prat." she said. Ron smiled.

"Language Hermione, language." said Ron, wagging his finger. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"A few months as Head Boy, and you're already turning into a git. Fred and George would be proud." she said sarcastically. Ron's eyes widened.

"Since when have you cared what Fred and George think?" he asked.

"I don't. I just don't understand when you stopped saying, 'Bloody Hell'." she said, smirking.

"Responsibility has changed me." he said.

"No it didn't." she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She looked at him, and tilted her head.

"Responsibility didn't change you. But- you ought to be afraid of becoming like Percy." Ron looked outraged.

"I will never be like Percy."

"I didn't say that you would. I said that you ought to be afraid of becoming like him. Eat your cake." said Hermione, shoving a spoonful into his mouth. Ron ate. Hermione inspected the trading cards and smiled. "These are American witches and wizards. I doubt that you have these." she said handing them to him.

"Thanks. I can see why Krys dominates this cake." he said. Hermione sighed and relaxed. "Where did you get the idea with the chocolate frogs?" asked Ron. Hermione smiled.

"Um- when I first met Krys, she told me that chocolate would fix all problems. It was when Ronnie humiliated Brandis, and he wouldn't talk to me. This was before we knew that the other was a witch. She took out a slice of chocolate cake and we did this."

"So, is this a tradition that you and Krys have. Have you done this more than once?"

"The truth?" she asked.

"No, I want you to lie to me." he said sarcastically.

"You're mean." she whined. He grinned.

"I was just joking, Hermie. Yeah, I want the truth."

"Okay, Krys only does it for me when I'm depressed." she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You should go to sleep." he said.

"No, I want to stay here with you." she said sleepily. Ron grinned.

"Really?"

"No, I'm just afraid that I'll go up there and find some randy teenagers, shagging." she said. Ron gagged. Hermione chuckled.

"Thank you. Now, I got the image of my little sister and my best mate, shagging."

"You're welcome." she replied, cheekily. "Harry isn't #1 on the list for no reason." He was playfully glaring at her, while she was looking back innocently. Then his looked turned to a look of question. What list was she talking about? His question was erased from his mind, when she yawned. He smiled, because her eyes looked heavy.

"You have to go to sleep." he said.

"Okay." she said, nodding sleepily. He held out his hand. She took it lazily and reluctantly got up. He slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked out of the dining room. "I don't want to climb the stairs." she said. He chuckled as she sat down on the steps and leaned her head against the wall. He held out his hands and she groaned. "I'm sleepy." she whined. Ron nodded and took her hands, picking her up, bridal style. She shrieked a little, but suddenly calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she made little noises and her breath tickled his neck. When they finally got to Krys' room he knocked with his knee. The door was opened by Thai. She was smirking at the sight before her. She moved aside so that he could bring Hermione in.

"Hi." he said as he walked over to a bed, to place Hermione on.

"Hey." said Thai. "Why couldn't you just levitate her?" she asked. Ron smiled.

"I'll see you later Krystathaili." he said. She shook her head.

"Call me Thai, _Ronald_." she said. He smiled.

"I'll see you later, Thai." he said. She nodded.

"See you later, Ron." she said as she lay on her bed and turned off the lights.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

She started to kiss him as soon as they left the movie room. They had a cycle. Snog, relax. Snog, relax. Snog, relax. The cycle was broken, when Ginny took off his shirt and started for his belt. He gulped and smiled nervously. Thoughts of the others being there ran through his mind. He took her hand, and stopped her. She looked at him as he picked up his shirt and put it on. He turned to where Ginny was standing. But before he could get a word out, she ran out the door. He ran out after her, but it was too late- she already locked the door. He started to knock.

"Ginny, can we talk?" No answer. "Ginny, please open the door." No, reply. "Ginny please listen to me."

After standing there for what seemed like forever, he started to yell. "Ginny open the door please!" that's when he saw Krys. Her eyes were running, puffy and red, so was her nose. Her shirt was on inside out. He had some clue what happened. His eyes narrowed. "What happened?" he asked. She sobbed and ran into the room. Why couldn't he open the door. He touched the knob again, and felt the magic within it. Harry was considered an intruder to Ginny, at the moment. He couldn't break through it, because it was Krys' magic. He set off to the game room to talk to Ares.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Jason and A.J lay in the bed, him reading to her. A.J yawned.

"You should go to sleep." said Jason. She nodded, and made to get up. His hand pulled her back gently, by her wrist. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'd love it, if the second time I spent the night with a girl, was because she was actually tired. I'd love it more, if that girl was you." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Is that wise? I didn't intentionally fall asleep the last time." she said. He smiled.

"And I intentionally let you sleep." he said. She smiled.

"Look- we're together. I don't think that Ares would like it if we slept in the same bed." she said, softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, we'll sleep on the bed." she said. He looked at her quizzically. "If I did everything that Ares told me, I would be gay." she said.

"Told you to stay away from boys?" asked Jason smiling. She nodded.

"In third year, he told me to never date boys." she said, as she went to the drawer and pulled out pajamas. She ran to the bathroom and came back two minutes later. She lay in the bed next to him. Her head resting on his chest, instead of the pillow. They both slept in a peaceful slumber.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Krys dragged Ares to the game room, then forcefully pushed him in. She slammed the door behind them. She pushed him over to the air hockey table.

"Krys, what's going o-" she pushed him onto the air hockey table and kissed him. After a while, she pulled away and jumped off of him. She sat on the couch, in front of the Playstation2.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Only if you kiss me again." he said. She smiled and beckoned him over. He hopped on the couch. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That's no fair." he whined.

"You said kiss you. You never said where."

"Okay. There is nothing wrong- Hey. You have asthma, how do you kiss me, for so long?" he asked.

"Okay- I breathe through my nose, when it's just open mouth kissing. Then, when its tongue, I- I think I breathe in carbon dioxide, which is why I get the constant headaches- no- no. I- I breathe, through my nose-. No, I'm not sure, come here." she said, pulling him into a kiss. When she pushed him back, she finally spoke. "I breathe through my nose and mouth." she said.

"Oh."

"Okay, listen- I love you."

"I love you too." he said as he pulled her to lay across him. They sat in silence, for what seemed like hours, before it either of them spoke.

"Did you know that you are so cheesy, that it's actually endearing?" she asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Only you can bring out the cheesy side."

"Why is that?"

"You're the one thing that can make me happy no matter what. And, you not wanting me to do cheesy things for you, makes me want to do cheesy things for you." he said.

"So, is that why you want me to shriek and be clingy?" she asked.

"I don't want you to be clingy."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Love. Attention. Bouts of intensity. Your sexy geeky mind. Your normal badass behavior. You." he said. She looked at him, through squinted eyes.

"That was very cute. So- what you wanted was attention. Not shrieking per se, but attention in the whole." she said. "You want to feel macho?" she asked cheekily.

"I want to feel needed."

"I make you feel needed." she said adamantly. "Okay, so, I'm sorry." she said, kissing his cheek. He looked down.

"It's my own fault. I knew that you were a badass who didn't need anyone, when I met you, on the train. I should be able to deal with it, by now. It has been seven years." he said softly, as he avoided her eyes.

"Look at me." she ordered. He shook his head. "Look at me." she ordered, more forcefully. He reluctantly looked at her.

"Please, don't be angry with me. I don't want you to dump me." he said. She chuckled.

"I was afraid that you were mad and going to dump me. I suppose I'm not the affectionate type. I'm not clingy and I'm not the needy type. But-" she said, looking down. "I do, in fact, need you." she said.

"You don't have to lie to me, Krys." She sighed and looked up at him.

"Trust me. I do need you." she said. He smirked, and quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked, smugly.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, if you must know- if I didn't need you. My powers wouldn't have been affected like they were, when I couldn't tell you that I love you. I wouldn't have reacted the way I did, when you and Ailen got together. You wouldn't be the only person that can calm me down completely, just by touching my shoulder. And, I wouldn't have waited for you, seven years. The next time, that you want to hear why I need you, just ask. You don't have to _pretend_ to be wounded." she said smiling. He looked up as soon as she said that.

"You said that you wouldn't read my thoughts." he said, outraged. She smiled.

"I didn't. I know you." she said. He shrugged.

"And you _need_ me." he teased. She glared at him.

"Whatever."

"Do you remember the first day at Levebons? The first day on the train, when we met you?" he asked. She laughed.

"Do you really not feel needed?" she asked him seriously. He shook his head.

"Krys, I was just joking, because I wanted to hear how much you love me." he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Cocky are we?" she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What's the deal with Ron and Hermione? The real deal?" he asked.

"It's not my business to tell. But what I can tell you, is that, they basically have the same story as us. But- theirs is a lot more complicated. Their feelings were exposed at a party. Ron shouted out that he loved Hermione, when his ex-girlfriend tried to make him have sex with her, in twenty seven minutes in heaven.-"

"Krys, I am no expert in muggles, but I'm pretty sure that it's seven minutes in heaven." said Ares. Krys smiled.

"It is, but- this was a version made up by his ex, and her psycho friends. The two in the ice cream shop. That's Ron's ex and Ginny's ex. Those two and Array's cousin, want Ginny, Ron and Harry." said Krys. Ares looked speechless.

"What about Hermione?" he asked. Krys sighed.

"The dude that I was hanging out with- Seamus. He wanted Hermione, but he turned out to be a good one. The party was set up, to get all of them together. But the plan backfired, when Hermione heard them talking about her in the bathroom. She didn't get a chance to tell Ginny and Harry, but they weren't going to go with Dean or Romilda. Back to the story- Best friends, with Harry- solving problems within Hogwarts. We did important things, but they saved lives. Like, in third year, when Dementors came, from England. They were at Levebons searching for my dad. They couldn't find him after he broke out, so they set up bases at Hogwarts and Levebons. Harry, Ron and Hermione, proved to Dumbledore, that he was innocent. But- story-, they had a completely different relationship, from us. But they were also showing feelings at a young age. One day Ginny said something and Ron believed that Hermione and Krum had more of a relationship than they did. So, he got jealous and went out with Lavender, after Hermione already invited him to a party with her. After a while the feuding didn't get old, for them- it almost lasted the entire school year. Long story short. Ron almost died on his seventeenth birthday and he and Hermione made up. They stuck together, and saved each others lives, countless times during the war. Summertime- they spent time at her house alone- they even went as the others date to the party and the club. Then at the party she went on a rampage and showed an incredible amount of power. She- they were about to start a relationship- or they started one and kissed and everything. He didn't want any secrets from her so he told her about him not being a virgin. They later found out that he was slipped a love potion, and she still wouldn't take him back. Now everything is awkward and terrible." explained Krys. Ares looked at her. "They're supposed to be together." she said, sighing. He kissed her hair.

"How can you tell that they're supposed to be together?" he asked. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Her powers." she said. He looked questioningly. "Don't tell anyone this." she said. He nodded. "With a power like Hermione's-"

"Sorry- what _is_ her power?"

"I cant really explain it- I know that it isn't just weather. The best way to give you a picture is: Because it's dark right now, if Hermione and Ron got together right now, the sky would be full of stars, I think. If Ron and Hermione had a fight, it'd be raining heavily, with lightening and thunder. Her emotions control the sky's." she said. He looked impressed.

"So, continue what you were saying before." he said. She sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"She'll never be able to control it- I cant control mine and neither can Harry. It's a very crazy power. What's scary about it is that- if were all sad at the same time, we can cause a flood within seconds. One day- I touched Hermione's hand, after shedding a single tear- both of us- two tears- and it was torrential downpour. That's the bad thing- the good thing is that- since the three of us have it- If Hermione is sad and I'm not- I can ease it but, I cant shut it down completely, its not easy. Its not easy at all- I can ease it a lot, if my happiness is a match for her hurt and anger. The way that I've done it is a lot easier. If its me and Harry that are happier- we don't need to think to shut it down, it doesn't require the power of lifting a book- but if it's just one of us, its hard." she explained. He smiled at her.

"How does that show that Ron and Hermione belong together?"

"The good part. Anyone can make me mad. Anyone can make Hermione mad. The one person in the world that can make Hermione lose -her -mind, is Ron. If he would've told her about Lavender the day after the party, she could've caused a massive tornado/earthquake/hurricane x infinity cubed, just by doing one stupid thing, or a really stupid thing that causes her to get angry. But her powers were new then, so it was just lightening/thunderstorm. He can also stop the massive tornado/earthquake/hurricane, just by smiling. No one in the world, can control her power with less effort than Ron. Our 'soul mates', control our powers."

"What about us? Can I do that for you?" he asked. She blushed and looked down.

"The day at Levebons- when you told me that you loved me and I couldn't say it back- the fight that we had. Or fight_s_." she said. He smiled and nodded. "Even though my powers weren't intact, I reacted strongly. From what I felt- I reacted stronger than Hermione would've, but there was no outcome. The only reason that there wasn't an outcome, was because of how happy Harry was with Ginny. She's also his trigger- which is a good thing, because they're always happy." she said. "So- what happens in our relationships affect a lot more than we think- and Veronica doesn't know it yet."

"Who's Veronica?"

"Hermione's cousin. I cant tell Hermione about him being her key. I would, but, it isn't my place. Because we all want Ron and Hermione to get together- if something happens between them, it's going to be fatal to the world." she said. By this time, she was crying and the sounds on the window showed it.

"Krys, you have to tell me what's wrong." he said, rubbing her back. The rain stopped instantly.

"I- no matter how good I am, I cant do it. When I told myself that I wasn't good enough for you- no matter what, (almost) anyone said, I wasn't going to be with you. If I still believed that I was a muggleborn, and you told me that you loved me and had sex with Ailen- something in my mind would click and, I would believe that that happened for a reason. The bad thing- is that even with the power, if I still believed myself to be a muggleborn, I wouldn't be with you right now. Especially after you hypothetically having sex with Ailen. If I set my mind to it, no one- _no one _could tell me anything, that would make me change my mind- no matter how much I knew that I should be with you. I thought that I wasn't good enough for you- and even now- I feel that you could do so much better. I'm so happy, being with you- and- I know that you don't follow with the same prejudices- but- some people do. If I would do the same thing, how can I be so much of a hypocrite- to tell her that she should be with him? I'm already being a big hypocrite. I know that I can make her feel guilty- but- it'd be wrong, because- who am I to tell her that her reasons are wrong? Especially, when they make sense?" she asked. "And I don't think that she should feel this way- but how can I question someone else's insecurities? Especially when I've felt the same way." She was crying, but there was no reflection on the weather. Ares was holding her and wiping the tears away.

"I wouldn't let you go, no matter what." he said.

"That's why its hurting so many people. Because he loves her as much as he does, it's _unbearable_ to watch. And she feels really bad doing it- and she thinks that she'll ruin the friendship- but, I don't have the heart to tell her that, she's already done that- I don't want to talk about them anymore." she said. He smiled.

"So how's sc-?" but he was interrupted. She was already facing and kissing him. It didn't take him, but a second to start roaming with his hands. As her tongue ran over his bottom lip, his hand was on the bare skin under her shirts, his hands were just under her bra._ 'Don't do it. She doesn't want you too. She probably thinks this is going too fast. Pull back.'_ he thought. She pulled back and noticed that she was under him, no recollection of when or how that happened.

"Its okay. I want you to." she said. Her voice, was less than a whisper, it was a breath. He went back to kissing her, his hands still cupping her bra. His thumb went under her bra, touching the bare skin under it. She pulled back. His hand shot from under her shirt and he looked away, while still on top of her. She turned his face to her and took off her shirt, looking straight into his eyes. She threw it to the floor, and started towards her belt, throwing it to the floor also. She expected him to put his hand back, but he didn't. Instead he walked to where she threw her shirt and picked it up. He walked over to her, handing her the shirt and sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. She hopped off of the couch, tears blurring her vision, and projecting the weather. She ran up the stairs and saw Harry knocking on a door.

"Ginny please open the door!" he yelled. Krys walked over to him, the tears still streaming down her face. When he saw her, his eyes widened, then narrowed. "What happened?" he growled. She let a sob escape, and opened the door and closing it immediately. Ginny lay in the bed, her body shaking and sobs coming from her direction. Krys walked over to the bed and lay in it, next to her. As they lay back to back, Krys' tears didn't cease to stream. The rain just got worse. She finally sat up and shook Ginny.

"What happened?" asked Krys, softly. Ginny's nose was red, as were her eyes.

"He rejected me." she said quietly, before the both broke down again.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **I know that some of you like the Ron and Hermione scenes more than other. Voice your concerns. It's a known fact that I write back to my reviewers, answering their questions. Write me, with any questions and or concerns. I'll try my best to answer any questions that you ask. Good Bye. The next chapter………………coming soon.


	14. The Scream Heard Round the World

Harry ran to the game room and found Ares on the couch, his head in his hands. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ares looked up in a flash, then looked back down.

"What'd you do?" asked Harry, trying his best to stay calm. Ares looked at him. His face was uncomfortable. He sighed.

"I don't think that it would be smart, discussing that with you. Because of your relationship with her." he said, looking at Krys' belt on the floor. Harry looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have common, to advanced personal intelligence. I think that- Krys crying, with her shirt on inside out, bruised lips, disheveled hair, and a discarded belt on the floor in the room that you're in; is enough evidence for me to safely assume what happened _without_ the powers. I just thought that it'd be good bonding for you to tell me- and us to fix what we've done. So- I'll ask this again, and forget about the previous rant. What'd you do?" asked Harry. Ares sighed.

"What _we've_ done?" asked Ares. Harry looked down.

"After you." he said. Ares groaned.

"We were in here- and we were about to- and I… and I pulled back. Not with everyone here. Not after she was crying." he mumbled. Harry groaned.

"You rejected her?"

"I wanted to do it. _Oh God_, I wanted to do it. I _still_ want to do it. I just don't want to remember my first time, being because Krys wanted a distraction. I want her to want to be with me. _And_- I didn't want it to be in the game room. Everyone's here. I want it to be me and her, no fears of being caught by anyone." explained Ares. "Cant she read minds?" he added as an after thought. Harry nodded.

"She's probably too depressed, though. Unless you find some way to apologize to her, we're all screwed." said Harry.

"Why?"

"Because- Ginny's mad at me, also."

"What'd _you_ do?"

"The same thing as you. I didn't want the first time to be while everyone was here. Or on a whim. I wanted it to be worth something. Plus- it'd have been really disrespectful, doing it in someone else's house."

"For the same reasons." said Ares, nodding.

"More or less." said Harry. Ares started to bang his head on the arm of the leather couch.

"Why, why, why? I could be having-"

"Sex with my sister? I think not. I could be-" started Harry. Ares interrupted.

"having sex with your best friends little sister? I _hope_ not." retorted Ares, with a smirk. Harry laughed.

"Touché." said Harry.

"I didn't want to take advantage of her, and in doing that, I ended up hurting her feelings. She's the girl for me. She's the girl that I want to marry. I want weird little twin girls and a boy, that are exactly like her. I want them to have her temper, her genius, charm, wit, hair, eyes, everything. Excuse me, I don't want to remember my first time on a couch. I'm sorry." he said, sarcastically. Harry laughed. "I want to spend forever with her. Doesn't she know that?"

"No. That's why we're screwed." said Harry. Ares scowled at him, then his looked turned to question. "Us calming down, depends on Hermione. I'm not happy and neither is Padfoot. The weather shows that."

"So, you're saying that, I need to talk to her, before she starts a flood?" asked Ares. Harry shook his head. "Then, what are you saying?"

"That you need to talk to her, before she causes a _hurricane_ or a _tornado_. Because once it sinks in, she'll be more mad than hurt. It'll probably end up as a natural _disaster_."

"Lets go and talk to them." said Ares, getting up. "I'm sure Krys will let you in."

"No she wont."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ginny told her what happened. I'm in the same boat as you."

"But you can get in, if you want."

"I could've, but, I didn't take the chance. I didn't want to invade her personal space. But now it'll be a _lot _harder."

"Lets go do it."

"Whatever, but if Padfoot starts to radiate flames, I'm leaving." said Harry. They ran to the room like they were on fire.

The boys started to bang on the door.

"Krys, open the door!" yelled Ares.

"Padfoot, please open the d-" started Harry, but was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. A few seconds later, the door whipped open. Ginny stood there, her face was red and, she wore a look if pure fear. Harry's eyes widened.

"She's not waking up." cried Ginny. Ares and Harry ran into the room. Krys' lay on the bed. Her eyes closed and her body limp.


	15. Are you serious?

Krys' body seemed lifeless, but Harry knew better. He picked her up. "Ginny, go to sleep. When everyone wakes up, tell them where we went. Ares, go get Jason and apparate to St. Josephs Medical Muggle & Magical Hospital. I'll take her- I know all of her information." said Harry. He was gone a millisecond later. He appeared at St. Josephs and ran to the receptionist. "I need you to take care of her." said Harry, anxiously. The receptionist took her sweet time, to wave her wand and levitate Krys. "Can you hurry up?!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes, and started to levitate Krys. A med wizard walked up to Harry.

"I'll take her." he said. Harry calmed down. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked. Harry sighed and then took a large breath.

"Malnourishment. The only thing that she actually eats is junk and fruit. She's also severely anemic." explained Harry. The doctor nodded and started to walk. Harry was on heels. "Reveal her condition to no one."

"What's your relationship?" asked the Doctor.

"We're cousins. Don't tell anyone her condition." he repeated. The Doctor nodded and walked to the room where Krys was put. Harry went to sit down, and Ares and Jason popped in front of him. "She's in there. She'll be okay." Ares started to pace. Jason just looked at his hands. Harry bit his lip and started to shake. He knew that she'd be okay. He could feel that she'd be okay. He never really got a chance to tell her, how much having family meant to him. She was one of his best friends. They knew each other best. He never got to tell her how much he actually loved her. His thoughts were broken, by the voice of the Doctor.

"I need her information." the Doctor said. Harry took a large intake of breath.

"She was born on August 30th 10:55pm and twenty five seconds. Her blood type is O. She's allergic to penicillin, a muggle antibiotic. She weights 121lbs. The last time she had a checkup she weighed 114.8lbs. She's 5'2.5. She has black hair, brown and blue eyes, and her name is Krystathaili Natalia Rodriguez." said Harry. The Doctor nodded.

"What school do you attend?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England. Run by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

"Muggleborn or pureblood?"

"Pureblood."

"Age?"

"Seventeen." The Doctor nodded, and walked back into the room. Harry closed his eyes and sat down, with his head in his hands. This was as bad as having Ginny in the hospital, with someone other than Madam Pomphrey tending to her. He looked at Ares and Jason. Ares had a single tear streak on his face. Jason was staring into space. "She'll be okay." Ares looked at him.

"How do you know?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"She'll be alright, because she's stronger than almost any man that I know. She can take a lot." said Harry. Ares smiled weakly and so did Jason. Harry nodded. The Doctor walked out and smiled.

"She should be alright. She's now in a conscious state, she should be fully recovered soon. She  
has to stay overnight. We had to lock out her magic for a while, so that she can make a smooth recovery. You can see her, but she's asleep." said the Doctor. "It's Dr. Bradshaw, by the way." he said, sticking out his hand. Harry motioned for Ares to shake it. Then Jason shook it. Harry looked at his hand, and finally shook it.

"She's still mad at me." said Ares, sadly. Harry looked at him.

"I'll talk to her." said Harry. Jason and Ares nodded. Harry walked in and saw her attached to muggle iv's. She had large dark circles under her eyes. She was pale. He walked over to her bed and touched her hand. She began to stir. "You told me that you'd been taking your injections. Padfoot, we're not supposed to keep harmful secrets from each other. I don't like seeing you laying in a hospital bed. It scares me. It scares me as much as seeing Ginny- Ron and Hermione on a hospital bed would. I love you. You're the only family that I have left. If I lose you, I lose Sirius and E.J. And, I cant bare to lose Sirius again. Seeing you die would be ten times worse. I'd be losing a part of me." said Harry.

"That was pure poetry, Prongs. But whatever- I'll live. I'm alive." she croaked. He looked down, to see her give a weak smirk. Her eyes were as dull as ever.

"Sure Padfoot, like I meant any of the bollocks I just said." said Harry. Krys' smirk turned to a stronger smirk as she pulled Harry close to her.

"Okay, I need you to help me. These bitches are going to try and keep me here. I cant stay here. I _hate_ hospitals. Magical or muggle. I cant even levitate a fucking book. I need you to take me home." she said forcefully. Harry shook his head.

"Padfoot, you have to keep on injecting the food. The next time this happens, it'll be worse. And, I'm not lying to them anymore. You have to tell them- him." said Harry. She glared at him. Then her glare softened and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Get out." she said.

"Don't be mad at him, Padfoot." said Harry. She looked at Harry.

"I'm guessing he told you lot." she said. Harry shook his head.

"He told me."

"Harry- when your boyfriend finds you repulsive, you don't really get over it as quickly as I'd hoped. You throw yourself, and you get thrown right back. I'm embarrassed. It was the first time that I've ever done something that stupid- and it'll surely be the last." she said, looking away. Harry smiled at her.

"Come on Padfoot- I'm the only guy that finds you repulsive." said Harry jokingly. She laughed.

"I cant face him. He must think that I'm- oh God." she whined. "What did I do?" Harry laughed. She glared at him. "I cant face him. Can you do me a favor, Prongs?" asked Krys. Harry looked at her.

"It depends." he said.

"I need you to break up with him for me." she said, tearing up. Harry looked at her.

"Whatever's best for you, Padfoot." he said softly, as he walked towards the door. He opened it and looked at her once more, before walking out. She thought about what she just asked him to do. Her thoughts were interrupted with Ares barging into her room. She started to tear up at the sight of him. She looked away.

"Krys don't. Look at me." he said forcefully. She closed her eyes, and tears started to stream down her face again.

"Please don't make it worse." she whispered. He moved over to her bed and took her hand. The tears kept on streaming. "Please stop."

"Krys- I don't want our first time to be in your game room. I want it to be- in some beautiful room, that meets your every requirement. I want it to be, even better than the last night on your visit to Levebons. I want to go to some special date first, then- I don't know. Whatever you want, but you cant honestly tell me that you wanted it to be in your house, while everyone was there. While Harry was there. It didn't feel right. I wanted to- _God_, I _want_ to. I just- I didn't want you to regret it, in the morning." he said. She nodded.

"I don't want to break up with you." she said. He laughed.

"Who said anything about breaking up?"

"Harry didn't tell you that I sent him in there to break up with you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well I did. I want to wait until I'm married, to have sex. So, waiting benefits me, anyway." she said. His eyes widened. She smirked.

"Krys, I'll die." he whined. She shook her head lightly.

"No you wont. You're strong." she croaked. He grunted. "Plus, who said that I'd marry _you_ anyway?" she asked cheekily. His eyes widened, then went back to regular size.

"I didn't ask." he said. She chuckled weakly. "Did they tell you what's wrong with you?" She shook her head. "Oh." he said quietly. She groaned. The door knocked and he opened it. Jason and Harry stood there.

"Come in." she said. They walked in and sat in the chairs.

"Do they know what's wrong with you?" asked Jason. She shook her head. Harry's eyes were boring into her own. She groaned and looked at her hands.

"I'm lying." she mumbled. They looked at her. "Malnourishment." she said. Ares sighed.

"That's understandable. You don't eat food. I've only seen you eat food once." he said. "Well, I guess we'll have to take you to Ron's mom." She shook her head.

"That's unnecessary." she said. He looked at her questioningly. "I have something for it."

"What potion?" asked Jason. She shook her head.

"Its not a potion." she said.

"What are they giving you?" asked Ares.

"Food injections." she said. His eyebrows shot up.

"They're giving you food injections? Aren't those dangerous?" he asked.

"Yes and no." she said. "Its only dangerous if you don't inject it, properly. Other than that, it's completely safe. And- its the only way, that this wont happen anymore."

"Did they show you the proper way to make the injection?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I wont need to make them, until I'm off the iv." she said. "And they don't need to show me how to make them." she said.

"Why not?"

"I've been making the injections since I turned eleven." she said. He and Jason looked at her, his mouth slightly open and Jason's eyes wide.

"You lied to me?" asked Ares. She shook her head.

"I told you about the psychological part. I just chose to omit the medical part." she said. He sat down, and put his head in his hands.

"So, you've been taking this for, a little over six years." he said. She shook her head.

"I've been _taking_ it, since I was five. I've been making the injections, since I turned eleven."

"Who knows?" asked Jason.

"Harry, my dad and some doctors." she said.

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"I told you guys." she said. Jason still looked clueless. "It's a psychological problem. At Mrs. Weasley's house, she said that only my mum could feed me all of my food. Then I ate what Mrs. Weasley gave me, and told you guys…." trailed Krys. Jason still looked clueless.

"I don't get it." he said. She groaned.

"After my mum died, I would rarely eat what people gave me. I guess they could feed me on occasion. I only ate when I was desperately hungry. The night I went home with the people, I ate. She seemed so motherly to me, then- I guess it got worse…..because if everything that happened. Tati could feed me, because she was all I had, and I was desperately hungry…. Then it got worse. When I was hooked up to the iv, I became dependant. It got so bad, that my body rejected food. I couldn't eat anything, without throwing up. And once you throw up after eating something- you don't feel for it again. So- they started giving me the injections." she explained.

"But you haven't been taking them." said Ares. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked softly.

"Oh- I'm sorry." she started sardonically. "I might as well introduce myself, 'I'm Krystathaili Rodriguez, I have every goddamn problem in the world. Pity me, please.' I didn't want to. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to." she said.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you'd have told us." he said. "We'd have made sure that you made the injections."

"Because the guilt isn't eating me up already." she said sarcastically. He looked her in the eyes. "Okay- you know now." she said.

"Krys, you could've died." he said. 

"I probably could've. But- I'm not dead. Can someone get these goddamn iv's out of my arm!" she yelled, as she tried to get her hand near them. She couldn't touch the iv. She looked at the boys, who were watching her. "What?" she asked, in a deadly voice.

"You're in a hospital bed. You just fell into consciousness. You're trying to pull the iv's from your arm." said Harry.

"I don't get your point." she said briskly.

"Go to sleep." he said. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm in a hospital. I don't like hospitals. Take me home." she said. The boys started to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"You look crazy." said Harry. She closed her eyes and lay back down on her bed. She was breathing peacefully.

"Where are my pants?" she asked. Harry picked them up and handed them to her. She started rummaging her pants. "Where are my toothbrush and toothpaste?" she asked. Harry pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Thank you. Water?" she asked. Ares ran and got her a cup of water. He came back with it. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She dipped the top of her toothbrush into the water. She then applied toothpaste to the toothbrush, and started to brush her teeth. When she finished she noticed them looking at her questioningly. "I just woke up, in a goddamn hospital bed. Excuse me, if I want to brush my teeth." she said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he muttered. She groaned loudly. "Padfoot- if you don't stop…." he trailed off. She gave him a challenging look. A look which he ignored.

"You'll what? You'll what, Jamesie?" she challenged. He smirked.

"I'll spill." he said. Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." she said. He smiled, a smile of pure delight.

"I will." She groaned and laid down quietly.

"Are you going to leave me here, alone tonight?" she asked innocently. Ares smiled and shook his head.

"If he's staying, can I leave?" asked Harry. Krys nodded.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Course the potion from my system." she said. He put his hand over her body and made a grabbing motion. "Thanks." He shrugged.

"You're useless without your magic. You especially." he said, grinning. She smiled and made a rude hand gesture. "Padfoot- what would McGonagall say?" said a grinning Harry.

"I'm glad to see, you're back to normal Ms. Black." said the voice of Minerva McGonagall. Harry and Krys' eyes went wide. They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"Hey Minnie." the two chorused, nervously. She stood in there, her arms folded across her chest, her lips a straight line. She wore her sleeping cap and pajamas. She didn't look amused…..at all.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Ginny walked to Krys' room. Her eyes were still red from crying. She got to her bed and lay awake. Thinking about all that'd happened. The tears started to roll again. She cried herself to sleep.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Ms. Black, I am not amused. Being woken up in the middle of the night, hearing that one of my students is ill, isn't something that I find funny." she said. "What happened?" Krys looked down.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." said Krys, with a straight face. The boys looked at her, so did McGonagall. Ares eyes seemed to bore into her the most. She rolled her eyes. "Malnourishment." she said.

"What have you been eating?" asked McGonagall. She wore a shocked and worried expression.

"Chocolate cake." said Krys, bluntly. McGonagall's facial expression turned to anger and rage.

"And why, may I ask, have you only been eating chocolate cake?" she asked. The boys were still looking at Krys. She avoided everyone's eyes.

"You may not ask?" said Krys, so afraid from the look at McGonagall, that it turned out a question.

"Wrong answer."

"I like cake." said Krys, finally looking up. She saw them all looking at her sternly.

"The truth." said McGonagall, conjuring a chair next to the bed. She sat down and watched Krys intently. Krys lay back and covered her face, with the sheet that was covering her. They all waited for her, to speak.

"Food injection." she shouted from under the sheets. "I forgot to take my food injections."

"Why do you need to take food injections?" asked McGonagall. Krys whipped the sheets off of her face.

"I don't want to tell you." cried Krys. McGonagall's face showed an expression that they least expected. She smiled.

"You remind me so much of your father." she said, chuckling slightly. Krys looked shocked. "In his fifth year, your father had a funny walk. Each day, I watched him, and waited for him to tell me, what I already suspected. Finally, one day- he was walking and bumped into me. He twisted his leg. He was on the floor, cringing in pain. When I told him that I would heal it for him, his face lit up. I pulled up his pant leg, to see his leg was so badly twisted, that it had to be set, the muggle way. I took him to Poppy, immediately. He spent three days in the hospital wing. He stayed in the hospital wing for three days, when he would've been there for three minutes, had he told. He was afraid to tell me something that I already knew." she told. They were all looking at her funny. "I wont pretend that I'm as good as Albus. He knew, and _knows_ almost everything, that goes on around the school." she finished.

"How did he know?" asked Krys. McGonagall looked at her.

"It's not my job to know that. It's _your_ job to know that." Krys sighed and rubbed her temples. "Hogwarts didn't serve chocolate cake, before you came to the school, Black. I've never seen you eat food. I'm not Albus, but I'm not stupid." Krys smiled.

"No Minnie, you're not. Can you do me a favor?" asked Krys, eagerly.

"Ms. Black, I know that you're not stupid. But, that was a stupid question." said McGonagall. Krys pouted, while the boys laughed.

"Can you just get me out of here? I'll go to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I just- I don't want to be here."

"Why not?" asked Jason.

"People die here!" yelled an outraged Krys. "I cant stay here. Get me out of here."

"You will stay here." said McGonagall. Krys shook her head adamantly. "You either stay here, or have to deal with Poppy."

"I don't care."

"She'll tell every teacher about your condition. She'll try to make the injections, _for_ you. And the anemia- she'll be stuffing those pills down your throat. Is that what you want?" asked McGonagall. Krys groaned and lay back down, in defeat.

"Why?" she cried. She shot back up. "Prongsie, can you get my stuff?" He shrugged. She shook her head. "No- you have to tell them, that I don't want to be treated, like the sick people they have. No one is giving me a sponge bath. I _will_ change my clothes everyday. I am **not** living in this hospital gown!" she yelled. McGonagall was hiding her chuckles, behind her hand. Harry was laughing out loud. Ares had an amused look. Jason was hiding his laughter, by coughing.

"Padfoot, you look crazy. Relax, you'll be out of here by New Years, at the latest." lied Harry. Her eyes went wide at the words, 'New Years'.

"You are seriously screwed up, if you think that I'm spending, New Years Eve, here." she said, in serious outrage. Harry laughed.

"You cant leave, until you've made a full recovery."

"I'm okay." she said.

"We don't need you to be okay. We need you to be perfect, and fully recovered." said McGonagall. Krys looked down at her hands. She stared at them for a long time, before looking up.

"I have to take three injections a day. One as soon as I wake up, and the other two, at lunch and dinner. I have to eat cake three times, each after I take the injection. I have to eat something that drops. Something heavy, so that I can take the iron pills. I was being careless and I didn't notice, because I wasn't hungry. I was eating a lot of cake. It felt good, not having to make the injections. I liked, not having to make the injections. If anyone ever caught me, making the injection, they would think that I was an addict. I hate it. I don't like being sick, but I should be used to it. I don't like people feeling sorry for me, but I should get used to it. I don't like sitting in hospital beds, and I don't want to get used to it." she said. She was biting her lip.

"I think that we should tell Madam Pomphrey." said McGonagall.

"I don't want that woman stabbing me with a needle. She's scary enough, I don't need her trying to stick me. If you tell her, make sure that she lets me make the injections myself. She can just remind me." said Krys. McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Who's going to remind you to take them, for the rest of the holiday?" asked McGonagall. Krys looked at the boys. They nodded.

"They'll remind me, Minnie."

"Molly and Arthur will be informed." Krys shook her head.

"Mrs. Weasley can get me to eat. She's a seeming maternal figure."

"I understand that, but she'll still be informed." said McGonagall, as she got up.

"You leaving?" asked Krys. McGonagall nodded.

"You don't expect me to stay in a hospital, do you?" Krys' eyes went wide.

"Get me out of here." said Krys. McGonagall smiled, and waved goodbye. Harry turned to Krys.

"You want your clothes?" he asked. She nodded.

"How long am I really staying here Prongs?" she asked desperately. Harry smiled.

"Tonight. Padfoot- if you don't take your medicine everyday, I swear." said Harry. "I'll tell Mrs. Weasley on you." Krys started to cough.

"And I'll tell my mom." said Ares. She started to choke, when he said that. The boys laughed, as Ares patted her back.

"Your mum already knows." she said. His eyes widened.

"How does she know?" he asked. Krys smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Remember the first time I spent the night at your house. She picked me up at my house and we were there for about twenty minutes. My dad was giving her a list of my medications. You guys already know about the panic attacks and- you know mostly everything." she said.

"Then- you did lie to me." he said. She looked at him questioningly. "We played truth that day, and you said that other than your money, you weren't keeping anything from me." he said. She sighed and looked at her hands. She looked up.

"Yeah Ares. I have food injections- and inhaler- I have pills in a necklace- I have nosebleeds from time to time- I have horrible allergies- There are times when my dad, wont let me leave the house, for fear of me getting stung by a bee, and going into shock- When I go to restaurants with him, I have to go to the cook and ask exactly, what he used in their cakes, or there's a chance that I'll break out in hives- there are also times when I have to get things specially made, for fear of being allergic to it.- Is that something that a thirteen year old girl wants to tell her friends? How fun would that be? The bracelet that Dread-Head gave me- I have to put clear nail polish on it, because it's silver. I'm allergic to silver. Do you know how shitty it is? My dad made a joke about putting me in a bubble once." she said. They were all listening to her, silently.

"All I want to know is if there's anything that you're keeping from me." he said. She nodded.

"I want to study advanced healing magic. I think I want to go to healer training." she said. They were all watching her.

"You hate hospitals." said Harry. She shook her head.

"Of course I do. I just- I want to make discoveries. I want to study, how to take away scars caused by lycanthropes. I want to do something incredible for healing." she said. "I also wanna kick ass as an auror. I want to defeat evil. I don't know what I want to do. I know- I know that I want to make a difference." They were all looking at her in shock. Finally, they all smiled.

"Whatever you do, I'll be there." said Ares.

"Yeah- you'll be brilliant Padfoot." said Harry.

"Not like you need to work anyway." said Jason.

"So- you're applying for both?" asked Harry. Krys nodded. "More school…. Fun." Krys laughed.

"What time is it?" she asked. Harry looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Go to sleep. I don't even know, why they let us stay in here." he said. "It's three."

"Okay- I am sleepy. Goodnight." she said, as she closed her eyes.

When Krys woke up, _everyone_ was in her hospital room. Ron was sleeping on the couch, with Hermione's head on his shoulder. Thai's head was on Hermione's shoulder. Ares was sleeping at the bed, holding Krys' hand with his head on her body. Jason was on the other couch, with A.J's head on his lap. Harry and Ginny were sitting at seats on the other side of her bed. Ginny was awake and shaking, while Harry was trying to talk to her. Krys fumbled around, for her toothbrush. Once she found it, she started to brush her teeth. When she was done, she turned to Harry and Ginny.(Who still had no idea that she was awake.)

"Listen to what he has to say, Gin. If I didn't listen- I'd be miserable." said Krys. Ginny's eyes widened, and she turned to Krys.

"You're awake. How are you?" she asked eagerly. Krys smiled.

"Didn't Harry tell you? I'm fine. I can come home today." she said. Ginny smiled.

"Was it something that I did? What happened?" asked Ginny.

"I'll only tell you, if you talk to Prongs. What he has to say, is very important." said Krys. Ginny looked down.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was, to- even break up with him?" asked Ginny. Krys nodded frantically.

"You broke up with him?" asked Krys. Ginny nodded. "Why?"

"He thinks I'm disgusting. He doesn't want to-"

"We discussed this last night, Gin. I had to sit in this room, while Ares explained everything to me." said Krys. "Would you rather _me_ tell you?" asked Krys. Ginny nodded. Krys looked at Harry, and smiled. He was sitting there, with his head in his hands, shaking. She motioned for Ginny, to turn around. When Ginny turned back to Krys, she rolled her eyes.

"What did _he_ say?" asked Ginny. Krys smiled and Harry looked up.

"He didn't- doesn't have to say. He's embarrassed, because… his reason is cute. How weird is it, to have sex in someone else's house?" asked Krys. Ginny's eyes widened, then she closed them tightly. She groaned.

"I am _so_ sorry Krys." she said. Krys shook her head.

"No- if you want to make it up to me, be cooperative, and listen to what Prongs has to say. He meant well. He's a good guy. And a plus is- if you marry him, you'll be related to me." said Krys, smiling. Ginny chuckled and Krys shooed her, to Harry. He looked up as Ginny tapped his shoulder. He got up and they walked out of the room.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Ginny I love you. I don't want our first time to be in Krys' house, with fear of being caught. I want it to be worth something- no, that didn't sound right, I jus- I want it to be something to remember. Something to look back on and- I just want it to be….special." he said. Ginny smiled, and pretty much, tackled him in a bear hug. "Will you wear this again?" he asked, holding out the charm bracelet. She nodded, and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I do have the redhead temper." she said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"But, I have a thing for redheaded tempers. Especially when they're on Ginerva Weasley." he said smiling. She smiled up at him and they walked back into the room. Krys was staring at the ceiling.

"Where's my shit?" she asked. Harry laughed and pulled something up form the floor. "I love you Prongsie." she said, in a weepy dramatic voice. Ginny laughed.

"Krys, why don't you get dressed so that we can go." said Ginny. Krys shrugged and held the back of her hospital gown as she hopped up. They laughed at the gesture. Ginny could see the paw prints on her shoulder blade. "Krys, you should get the outline of a paw print and get your nickname on the inside." suggested Ginny. Krys turned to Ginny and nodded enthusiastically, then ran to the bathroom. She looked around. There was no shower. She performed a body cleaning charm. She was thankful that Harry chose her clothes. He got her a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She skipped out to the others and put on her socks and sneakers. By now, they were all awake. She waved to all of them, then performed the fresh breath charm on the room. They all smiled.

"Can we go now?" she asked. Ares rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. Harry nodded and the left the room. Krys checked herself out and they apparated back to her house. She walked up to Ron and waved to the rest of them.

"Krys, where are you going?" asked Ares. Krys smiled.

"To get a tattoo." she said. Ares eyes widened. "Ron's coming with me. See you guys later." she said, before apparating to her garden. She and Ron ran to the driveway.

"I don't remember saying that I wanted to come with you." said Ron. Krys shrugged.

"I didn't ask you to come- shit." she swore. He looked at her quizzically. "I left my wallet and keys in my room. Wait here." she said. She apparated to her room and went to her drawer. She got her wallet, her keys and went to the safe in her room. She took out two hundred dollars and apparate back to the garden. She ran to where Ron was. She started to dangle the keys as she walked up to her black BMW Z3 Roadster. She hopped in the car and motioned for Ron to do the same. He followed her example and hopped in the car. She put the hood up after he was in. They started to drive and ended up on Melrose after about an hour of driving. Ron looked at her, and she shrugged and hopped out. He followed her. She started to walk to this tattoo parlor. Many different people started to wave to her. Ron laughed at how well they knew her.

"Is that how much you come here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No- I- I just happen to be great company. So- I'm a memorable person." she said.

"No you're not." he said.

"Whatever." she said, as she walked up to a woman. "Taylor, you free?" asked Krys. The woman nodded. "Ron- Taylor. Taylor- Ron." she introduced. Taylor was a woman that couldn't be older that twenty seven. She had bleached blonde hair and she was petite. She looked mature in the face. But her features were contrasted, by how she chewed her gum like a teenager. Taylor smiled at Ron and walked towards him with her hand out. He smiled nervously and shook it.

"Hi." he said. She smiled, and looked at Krys. Krys wore a disgusted and shocked expression.

"Ill Tay, can you spell, 'jailbait'?" asked Krys. Then she sighed. "Plus- he's taken." Taylor looked at him and Krys, then smiled.

"So this is you?" she asked, smacking her gum like a cow. Krys' face contorted into a disgusting and disgusted expression.

"Ill- this is my kid cousin, from England. He's seventeen." said Krys, looking at Ron. "I came here for an add on." Taylor smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked. Krys smiled.

"I want an outline of a paw print- I want the words 'Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs Sr.'s', in cursive." said Krys. Taylor took out a piece of paper and gave it to her. Krys wrote it down and walked into the booth after Taylor, leaving Ron at the register by himself.

When she went back out, Ron was drumming his fingers on the display case. Krys walked up to him silently and slapped him on the back of the head. He turned around and glared at her. She smiled back innocently.

"So Ronniekins, what do you want to do?" she asked. He scowled at the use of the pet name. Krys smiled and walked out of the parlor. "How about me and you, go get some food?" she asked. His face lit up, and she laughed. She drove to a diner and parked. Once they got in, they sat down in a booth and started to talk.

"So, there must've been a reason that you wanted to bring me." he said. She looked at him blankly.

"Really? What do you think the reason was?" she asked him. He sighed.

"You want to talk about me and Hermione." Krys nodded.

"I do want to talk, about you and Hermione."

"What about me and Hermione?" he asked. She looked down and smiled slightly.

"Do you think that you two were meant for each other?" she asked. He focused his eyes on something in the corner. "You don't have to answer that.- And it's not because I already know. It's because it's your right to protect your private thoughts." she said. He chuckled.

"That's what makes this so hard. I know that she's the one for me. But- I'm- I think that I should give up. She needs someone perfect, like her- and- I'm not perfect." he said sadly. Krys looked at him.

"It's not my place, to tell you what, and what not to do. But- I'll never deny you my opinion. If you want to give up on her, go ahead- just, promise me. _Please_, promise me, that you wont destroy your friendship." she pleaded. Ron smiled sadly.

"I promise that I wont destroy my friendship with Hermione." he said. Krys smiled sadly.

"Okay. When I went to New York with my dad, we went to- well, we went to Brooklyn to visit my uncle. In New York, they say that you never choose a bitch over your-, well…. Your _dude_." she finished lamely. Ron looked at her questioningly. "Don't ask." she said. "But- it just means, that you never choose some girl over your friends. I mean- if you love her and she's the one, it's okay to be protective. But if she's just another girl- it's dumb to ignore your friends for her. Girlfriends- even fiancés and wives, come and go. But friends- _family_, is forever. Your family wants what's best for you, always. Even Fred and George. Because of how your family is, you can tell that they only want what's best for you. Chances are that if none of them like a girlfriend of yours, she isn't right." said Krys. Ron looked at her questioningly. "If you're going to give up on Hermione, you'll be dating, wont you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't want any girls right now." he said.

"Are you going to start in guys?" questioned Krys. Ron looked at her. "I was just asking."

"I don't want to be with anyone, if I cant be with her. I just- I- I- if I'm gonna give up on her, I'm not going out with anyone." he said. Krys looked at her menu and frowned.

"They don't have any chocolate cake. I guess I'll have to eat chocolate pancakes." she said. Ron looked at her. "I can eat pancakes as long as they're chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes." Ron was still giving her a questioning look.

"Why cant you just eat food?" he asked.

"I don't eat food. I take food injections." she said tentatively. He dropped the matter. "So- do you feel like buying some clothes for a thirteen year old?" she asked. Ron shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"How long is she here for?" he asked. Krys sighed.

"One more night. I'm gonna miss her. I'm gonna miss them all."

"You have until January 2nd. You have a few more days to spend with them." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I want you to think what you're doing over. Think it over before making any decisions." said Krys.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're not the best at relationship choices." she said tentatively. Ron raised his eyebrow. "Okay- you're right. Neither am I. But- if I made the hasty decision, that I wanted to make- I'd be miserable." she said.

"What was that decision? What happened?" he asked. Krys looked down.

"I stopped myself from making a lot of dumb decisions, when it came to my relationship with Ares." she said. "Last night I was going to break up with him."

"What happened? Why were you going to? Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I'd rather not discuss why. But- I didn't, because I thought about it first. And, because Harry told me to hear him out."

"We probably shouldn't eat here, Krys." said Ron. "It's been about twenty minutes and no one's taken our orders." he said as he got up. Krys got up also.

"I guess you're right. You wanna go back to my house, or do you want to get some ice cream?" she asked.

"Ice cream." he said. Krys smiled and they walked out of the diner, only to find Ares and Hermione leaning on her car. Krys turned to Ron. He wore a shocked expression. She pinched him and he turned to her. _'Even if you're giving up on her. That doesn't mean that you cant still take bubble baths.'_ she sent. He smiled.

'_Is that because you want to be alone with your _boyfriend_?' _he responded teasingly. She laughed and shook her head.

'_Its because when you look at her, I can tell that you're _dehydrated_.'_ she retorted. _'Don't give up on water yet.' _She walked towards the car and looked at the two questioningly. Ares smiled and Hermione waved.

"What're you doing here?" asked Krys. Ares gave a pout.

"Do you not want me here?" he asked. Krys smiled and shook her head.

"You're alright. We're going to get some ice cream, then we're going to get Thai a gift." she said.

"What are you going to get her?" asked Hermione. Krys thought for a moment.

"She likes sneakers. We have something in common. I think that I'll get her the new green Airmax." said Krys. Krys drove to the mall. They went to the small ice cream parlor. She preordered an ice cream cake. They sat down.

"What's the ice cream cake for?" asked Hermione.

"I want to celebrate Thai's scores on the O.W.L's." said Krys. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You didn't even grade them yet." Krys smiled.

"I didn't have to. She would put a lot of fifth years to shame." said Krys. Hermione looked interested.

"What'd she get?"

"Four O.W.L's. She's thirteen." said Krys. Hermione smiled. It wasn't her usual smile. Krys could tell that something was wrong with her. She knew without her powers. She'd just have to ask her later.

"If we start to work with her now, we'll have he ready for N.E.W.T's by next year. This girl could be the Head Girl of Acklemeyers soon." said Hermione excitedly. Ron was smiling. Krys and Ares chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"The girl is a prodigy. She should be your protégé." said Krys. Hermione shook her head and pointed at Krys.

"You are the smartest girl that I know."

"I'm a trouble maker. If I were Head Girl, I would be completely biased. You're fair." said Krys. "She can learn things from me. But- I want her to follow your example. Even though- that isn't up to us." said Krys smiling. Hermione laughed.

"So- Airmax?" asked Hermione. Krys nodded.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Quidditch. Why are you asking?" asked Hermione.

"I have better control now. Why didn't you stay with them?" asked Krys. Ares shook his head and Hermione gave her the look.

"What are we getting Ronnie for her birthday?" asked Hermione. Krys smiled.

"She's already getting Charlie, what else does she need?" asked Krys, jokingly. The others laughed. "So, we'll pick up the cake after we shop." said Krys. The others nodded. "Then hurry up with your damn ice cream, people."

"Krys, you're the only person I know, that can scarf down ice cream like that." said Ares. Krys beamed proudly, and they all laughed. "But- I love it." he finished. She smiled.

"I'll go get it, then come back." said Krys.

"No Krys- I'll come with you." said Hermione, getting up. Krys nodded and they walked out of the ice cream parlor. Krys started to skip, as they walked to the ATM. But something pulled her back. It was Hermione. Krys turned to Hermione.

"What happened, _Hermioninny_?" asked Krys jokingly. Hermione didn't look happy. "What's wr- Hell no." said Krys sternly.

"What's going on with you and Ron?" asked Hermione seriously. Krys' face dropped. There stood Hermione. Hermione Granger was clearly one of her best friends. Hermione Granger was basically accusing her of betrayal. Hermione Granger was asking her if she had something going in with Ron. That's what was wrong with her? Was she serious?


	16. Jealousy is an Ugly Thing

Krys just stared at her for a while, before speaking.

"Are you serious?" asked Krys, knowingly. Hermione nodded.

"As a heart attack."

"You've got it bad." said Krys, as she started to walk away.

"Is that why you're avoiding the question? You don't want to see the hurt on my face, when I find out that you've betrayed me? Because you know how bad I have it?" called Hermione, bitterly. Krys stopped in her spot and broke out into laughter. She finally turned around.

"Hermie- I love you. But- right now, you're not being as smart as you usually are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione.

"You have to know that I wouldn't do that. Regardless of if I like him or not. Regardless of if I didn't have Ares. I wouldn't do that to _you_." said Krys, pointing at Hermione. Hermione was wearing a frown.

"Do you like him? Do you want to be with him?" she asked. Krys held down her chuckles.

"He's my cousin. A distant cousin, yes, but a cousin. And he might as well be my brother. He's like Harry- or Jason. It would feel like incest. When we're alone together, we talk about Quidditch." said Krys, lying about the last part. "Plus- I would never do that to Ares. Jesus, this is probably as bad, as you guys thinking that I shag Harry, in my free time." said Krys, walking away. Hermione grabbed her again. "What?" asked Krys softly and annoyed. Hermione noticed that she had tears in her eyes. This brought a tear to Hermione's eye also.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't really think that. Okay- I did. It's just a crazy thought that I had. You know how I feel about him." said Hermione. Krys nodded and turned back around. "Do you forgive me?" called Hermione. Krys groaned.

"Whatever. I get it. I just- I don't like that. Doubting my loyalty is- I take that to offense. Just trust me- when I'm in my right state of mind. If I'm drunk or under the imperious- you know." said Krys smiling. "I forgive you. Get over it." She hugged her.

"You know how I am about him. He is _so-_ oh my God." she said, biting her lip. Krys smirked.

"Its getting harder and harder to resist, isn't it?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"He has to be the most beautiful piece of-." Hermione caught herself. Krys laughed.

"Then, why are you resisting?"

"You know why." said Hermione as they walked towards the sneaker store. "I'd be destroying the friendship if anything happened."

"You don't want to love anyone that you could possibly hurt. Very smart." said Krys, holding her tongue. They finally got to the sneaker store and Krys ran to a rack.

"Those are nice." said Hermione, as she pointed at a pair of Jordans. Krys nodded and picked them up.

"Thai wouldn't like them. She has a certain taste. She's not a yankee. She's more Jamaican and Puerto Rican, than American. That's how her parents raised her. She's basically a yardie. So- she wears Pumas, Reeboks, Adidas, Airmax, K-Swiss, and Timberlands. It doesn't just depend on the brand though. With those brands, it's a given for the classics. But- other brands, it depends on the style." explained Krys. Hermione smiled. Krys walked over to the Airmax and picked up a pair. "These are what I want to get her."

"Very cute."

"I know." said Krys nonchalantly. Hermione laughed. Krys sat down and turned to Hermione. "Jealousy the green eyed monster." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Don't start." she warned. Krys put up her hands defensively.

"I cant believe that you called him a beautiful piece of…." she trailed off. Hermione growled. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. He is a pretty piece of…." teased Krys. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You're terrible. What if I spent a lot of time with your boyfriend?" asked Hermione. Krys looked at her.

"I wouldn't care. _And_- I'm not spending time with your boyfriend." said Krys. She was looking at Hermione intently. "I'm spending time with Ronald Weasley, Head Boy, my cousin, best friend of Harry Potter, brother of Ginerva Weasley, and a whole bunch of other things that I don't want to list. Why are you so jealous?" asked Krys. Hermione put her head in her hands.

"The same reason that you were jealous of Ares and Ailen."

"I know that. I just want to know, why you're jealous of the relationship, that _I_ have with Ron." said Krys.

"Because of the way he talks about you. He talks about how smart and fun and great Krys is." said Hermione sardonically. Krys laughed. Hermione looked up. "What?"

"Jealousy is an ugly thing." Hermione's face contorted with anger.

"I am not jealous!" yelled an indignant Hermione. Krys put up her hands in defense.

"I never said that _you_ were. I said that its an ugly thing. And it is. _Especially_ on someone, with no reason to be jealous." said Krys. They stood silent for a while, before she said anything else. "It's a horrible thing to be jealous of someone, who has nothing on you. _I_ have nothing on you- _especially_ when it comes to Ron. Just like I have nothing on A.J, when it comes to Jason. Like I have nothing on Ginny, when it comes to Harry." said Krys, passionately. She was now panting, because of the rant.

"Okay- I get it." said Hermione. Krys looked in her eyes.

"Obviously you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have been poppin' that noise in my face ten minutes ago. I want to know- do you believe me?" asked Krys.

"Yes- I believe you. How I felt, is no different than you would've, if the same thing was happening to you a year ago." said Hermione. Krys nodded.

"It's true. I wont deny you that." she said.

"But…?" asked Hermione. Krys looked at her questioningly. "There's always a 'but', when you agree with someone." Krys shook her head.

"Not today." she said.

"Did you really get a tattoo?" asked Hermione.

"Or was it just, some cheap ploy to sleep with Ron?" continued Krys.

"You read my mind Kryssie." retorted Hermione. Krys decided to tell Hermione about the night before.

"Damn glad Ares rejected me, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to deem my cousin, as my first." Hermione laughed for a moment, then stopped abruptly, looking at Krys with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" she asked. Krys rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm not sleeping with Ron."

"I meant the rejection. You're kidding right?"

"Nope. But then he explained about not wanting to, in my game room." explained Krys. Hermione nodded understandingly.

"Ron was right?" asked Hermione. Krys looked quizzical for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. You want anything? I'm about to get these." said Krys, holding up a pair of Sapphire and black Airmax. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't you have enough trainers?" she asked. Krys looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can never have enough sneakers or construction Timberlands." said Krys.

"You sound like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"I meant 'one of those'. The leggy blondes, like Lavender." said Hermione. Krys whistled at a salesman and he ran over to them.

"How may I help you ladies?" he asked, flashing a charming smile. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was obviously Chicano. He looked somewhat like Slater, from Saved by the Bell. Krys nodded.

"Yeah- can I have the 'monochromatic forest' in a three and a half and a four, in boys. And can I have the 'sapphire electrics', in a four and a three and a half, in boys." she turned to Hermione. "You sure that you don't want anything?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"If I wanted anything- I have the plastic to get it. I would be thinking about Ginny and A.J." warned Hermione. Krys smiled and shook her head.

"They're the shoe store on the other side." she said. Then she turned to the salesman. "I think that's it." He nodded, looked at the sneakers one last time, then he left. She turned back to Hermione. "A leggy blonde like Lavender? Shall I remind you, which of us, is Goldilocks?" asked Krys. Hermione chuckled. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke finally.

"Where were you? During the summer- I didn't see you until that day. Where were you?" asked Hermione. Krys looked confused for a moment.

"Training." she said. Hermione looked confused. "The same reason that you don't see me too much during the summer. My dad found a boxing place in England, and, I spent a while there. I realized that I'd be alone that summer- so I paid the fee to stay and train exclusively for their program. I didn't complete the training." she trailed off. The salesman started to walk out, with his hands full. Krys jumped up and helped him. He started to smile at her. She gave him a confused smile. She read his nametag as she sat down. His name was Manuel.

"Those are the only pairs that we have left. Its crazy how, they're in the sizes that you wanted." he said. Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"Thanks Manuel." sang Krys, taking off her shoe. He laughed at her socks. They were toe socks, with a Bugs and Lola Bunny, kissing. Each toe had a baby rabbit that looked like one of the two. Under Bugs and Lola, it said, 'The outcome of Rabbit Lovin'. She started to put the sneaker on her foot, when he held his hand up.

"It's my job. Allow me." he said. Krys furrowed her eyebrows, then shrugged it off. He smiled at her as he slid the shoe on her foot. "You can call me Manny." he said, sticking out his hand. Krys looked at it. She finally shook it.

"Okay." she said, in a confused tone. She could feel him looking at her.

"And your name is?" he asked. She felt like she should be yelling and insulting him, but he did everything nicely. So, instead of yelling at him, she gave him the first name that came to mind.

"Mitchie." she lied. He nodded.

"Mitchie and Manny. Sounds good together." he said. Krys started to cough, and a look of realization dawn on her face.

"Oh shit- you're flirting with me." she thought out loud. Manny started to chuckle.

"Your cute. Can I call you sometime?" he asked. Krys' eyes widened and she grimaced. But she didn't have to answer. She must've looked like a fool. Fortunately and unfortunately someone answered for her. The fortunate side, was that she didn't have to hurt Manny. The unfortunate side, was _who_ answered for her. Krys turned around, and saw Ares glaring at Manny. She waved at him nervously. He just glanced at her, before starting his glare over


	17. YumYum Yummy

Krys got up and walked over to Ares. He hadn't spoken to her the entire time that they shopped or the ride to her house. She sighed, as she was in front of him. She was tapping her foot, impatiently. "So you're ignoring me. Because some dude asked _me_ for _my_ number. I didn't ask for his. I didn't give it to him. I didn't say anything for him to want it. I sent him to get sneakers and he… I don't know-. I don't know what the hell was going on with him. Everything was normal, before he asked me for my number. What do you want me to do about that?" she asked. Ares shrugged. She sat down and started to wrap Thai's presents by hand. She sent her out with the others. They took her shopping. She looked at Ares once more. "You need to tell me what the problem is. I don't have anything to do with what some dude in the mall asks me. I didn't even like him. He was nice and all, but- I have no reason to cheat. If I don't want to be with you anymore, I'll just dump you." said Krys before she got up and walked to her room. She sat there in silence for a while. The door of her room knocked and she looked at it before answering. "What?" she yelled. The door opened and there stood Ares. "What?" she asked monotonously. Neither her voice or face showed any emotion. He winced at the tone.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. She glared at him.

"I could ask the same thing. Are you done calling me a cheater?" she asked sardonically. He walked over to her couch and sat.

"I never said that. Technically, I didn't say anything." he said, attempting to make a joke.

"Oh- I'm sorry. Yeah, you've been ignoring me for the past two hours, when I wanted to talk to you. But now- you wont leave me the fuck alone. Why is that?" she asked mockingly. She then buried her head in her pillow.

"I go and get you a gift- and come find some guy flirting with you? Asking you for your number and you not saying anything?" he asked. She pulled her head up from her pillow, and looked at him.

"You talk about marriage so much- and you cant trust me? You've known me for seven years and you cant trust me? The only reason that I didn't curse him out, was because he wasn't annoying. I didn't even know that he was flirting with me, until he said that the _fake_ name that I gave him, sounded good with his."

"You gave him a fake name?" asked Ares. Krys looked at him like he was stupid.

"Stranger, that works in a shoe store." He chuckled. "Don't laugh. I don't like you. Don't laugh at my jokes or anything else that I say." she said hastily. He pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. She threw a soccer ball at his head. He walked over to her bed and sat down. He started to tickle her and she rolled off the bed with a thump. He tried to stifle his chuckles, but found it damn near impossible. At least, it was, until she pulled him down by his ankle. Her bed was pretty high off the ground. She had about three mattress's. The two lay on her floor for a while.

"I cant believe that you pulled me down."

"You laughed at me." she said. He attempted to hold her hand, but she pulled it away quickly.

"You're still mad at me."

"The words 'no duh', come to mind. Damn right I'm still mad at you."

"What reasons do you have to be mad at me?"

"What reasons did you have to be mad at me?" she retorted.

"I wasn't mad. I was acting that way, because I was jealous." he said softly.

"Okay- listen to me carefully." she said, turning to him. He was watching her intently. "Trust me- if I wanted to be with someone else, I'd be with someone else. There is no reason for me to cheat. I'm not enough of a punk to cheat. When I'm gonna leave you, I'll tell you before hand. As for now- you got yourself in a hole, because your stuck with me." she said as she hopped on her bed. He hopped up and pulled something out of his pocket. She gasped when he enlarged it. "Thank you. I completely forgot about that!" she screeched as she hopped off her bed. She waved her hand and her television and PS3 became visible. "Lets play." She waved her hand and the Spiderman game went in the system and loaded. She turned to Ares, who was watching her in amusement. "What?"

"You're cute." he said. He still had that look of amusement on his face. She shook her head.

"You're cuter than me." she said, determinedly. She very rarely said anything in a mushy or flirty manner. It was that, that made her so attractive to him. She didn't fawn over him. She basically acted the same as she did when they were just friends. He shook his head.

"That's not possible." She waved her hand over her face. The only changes were her hair, which became bleached blonde and her eyes were now fully blue.

"Oh my God Ares. You're _so_ cute and super smart. I want you to be all mine. Please, please, please. I want you to be all mine." she said, in an annoyingly preppy voice. Ares couldn't help but laugh. She waved her hand over her face and went back to normal. "Still cute?" she asked, in a normal voice.

"Afraid so. Just the gesture alone was cute. And you still had your nose." he said. She smiled and disapparated. She quickly returned and showed him something. She was showing him the photo album that Moony gave her.

"I still haven't shown you yet." she said. He smiled as she showed him the pictures of her as a baby. She showed him a picture of her and Harry, trying to get the chocolate cake. He chuckled.

"So you were always this cute." he said.

"You didn't think so the first day on the train." she said. His eyes narrowed.

"Is it my fault that you dress like a guy?" he whined.

"I cant believe that you guys thought I was a guy." she said.

"But you were cute, when you came into the compartment in that skirt." he said.

"I hated my dad for doing that to me." she said. Ares laughed and kissed her nose.

"Like you hated your dad for making you wear that dress on your birthday?" he asked. She scowled at him. "All I'm saying is that you looked cute."

"Puppies are cute. Yoda is cute. Cosmo, is cute. Timmy is cute. Danny Phantom is cute. Gohan is cute. I am not cute." she said.

"You're adorable." he breathed in her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Do you remember the first day of Levebons?" he asked, as he started to kiss her neck. She nodded.

"How could I forget? That was the day that I met you…_guys_." she said, in a breathy voice. He continued to kiss and bite her neck.

_Flashback_

She stood in front of the train platform, talking to her father. Much to her dismay, her dad had Ms. Banes straighten it earlier that morning, so that she would look nice at school. It would've passed her butt, but it was in a low side bun. She wore a pair of baggy black jeans, with a baggy Sylvester shirt and a black hoodie covering it. Her hood so big that it covered her face. She saw a boy walking with a girl. She couldn't be more than eighteen. She followed him through the barrier. Krys looked at her dad.

"Krys, you know that if you need me-" he started. But she finished his sentence for him.

"Just write and you'll come and get me. Dad- I'm good. I'll be alright. I'll write you every two days, thanks to the owl that you got me." she said as she held up the pitch black owl, with random patches of white. Her dad smiled and hugged her.

"I guess my little miracle, can survive anything." he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad- I love you." she said.

"I love you too. Now get." he said, shooing her.

"Alright, alright- I understand that you're sick of me." she said jokingly, before waving. She ran through the barrier and onto the platform. She ran through and saw a huge train and lots of people. Most of the people were children, saying goodbye to her parents. She sighed and went on the train, looking for an empty compartment. She didn't find one. Instead she found a compartment with two boys in it. One was the boy she saw earlier. She figured that was the best that she'd get. She knocked. Both of their heads, jerked in the direction of the door. The boy jumped up and opened it.

"Hey." he said. Krys nodded. The boy opened the door more, so that she could get in. She waved at the other boy in their. She pulled out her wand and levitated her luggage. It went into the overhead compartment. "I'm Jason Eirson." he said. He was black, with hazel eyes. His complexion was light and smooth. It reminded Krys, of buttery pancakes. His hair was kept low, it was light brown, and he had waves. He gave her a pound. The next boy stood up.

"I'm Ares Delgado." he said. He was light, with a tan. His eyes were also hazel. His hair was black and was also kept low. He had a scar on his cheek. He gave Krys a pound.

"I'm Krys." she said as she sat down. She tucked one leg under her and let the other one hang. They looked at her as she sat there chewing her gum and staring out the window. She fell asleep under her hoodie and was woken up, by Jason and Ares, laughing. When they calmed down one of them finally spoke. It was Jason.

"So Krys, what do you like to do?" asked Jason.

"Box." she said. Jason nodded. "What about you two?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I like videogames." Jason said.

"Me too." said Ares. Krys nodded.

"What's your favorite videogame?" she asked. They looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Mine is Tomb Raider. Laura Croft, is sexy." said Jason. Krys laughed.

"I like wrestling." said Ares.

"I cant choose. Tomb Raider is nice, and so is wrestling."

"Yeah, I like the Divas. Trish Stratus, Lita, Tori and Terri." said Jason. There was a knock at the door just then. At the door stood two girls. One had dark hair and glasses. The other also had dark hair, but she had a prominent chin and stood like she owned the world. The one with the glasses spoke first.

"Hi. I'm Ailen and this is Array. I just wanted to know if we could sit with you boys." she said. Krys looked at her, then at Jason and Ares. They looked apprehensive.

"I'm Krys. Guys-" it was just then, that it hit Krys. Ailen just asked if she could sit with the boys. She thought that Krys was a boy. And by the dismissive attitudes from the rest, so did they.

"What happened Krys?" asked Jason.

"Can they sit with us?" she asked, in a deeper and raspier voice. The boys looked at the girls and shrugged. That was when the candy cart passed by.

"Would you guys like anything?" asked the lady. Krys looked at them. Jason was looking down and Ares bought some gum. He shared it with Jason. Array pulled out some money and bought what she needed to buy, but didn't share. Krys jumped up and bought a lot of everything. Her dad already started an account for her, in the magical world. She threw some stuff at Ares and Jason, then she handed some stuff to Ailen. They all thanked her, and Array huffed. But, Jason was looking at her. She finally stopped ignoring it and looked up.

"What happened?" she asked, forgetting all about her deep voice.

"Thank you, but- you don't have to feel sorry for me." he said. Krys was looking at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice went back to deep. He looked at her quizzically, then looked at Ares, who was also looking down.

"Never mind. Thank you, for the candy." he said. She nodded. Ailen was sitting next to her and Array was sitting next to Jason and Ares. Krys pulled her hood down some more and fell asleep in the corner again. It seemed like forever, then she was punched in the shoulder and woken up. They were all dressed in uniform. "Krys, get dressed. You fell asleep and hour ago." it was Jason's voice.

She groaned and pulled down a book bag from the compartment. She went to the bathroom. She pulled off her hood, looking at her reflection. Her hair was still neat and silky. She actually liked it. She looked closely at the pins that held her bangs in place and smiled. The pins were thick, they had fake sapphires and stars on them. She put on her uniform. She scowled, when she looked at what was in the bag. Instead of uniform pants, there lay a black, pleated uniform skirt, with the Levebons crest on the top right side. She growled and put it on. The skirt reached above her knees. She pulled on the black pantyhose, her low socks, then her hush puppies. The only thing left, was the shirt and the tie. She pulled the shirt on, over her undershirt and buttoned it up, leaving the top button undone. Then she put the tie around her neck. She folded her clothes and put them in the plastic bag. Then she walked out of the bathroom and back to the compartment. She waited outside the door. She watched them all talk and laugh. Were they going to be surprised, when they saw her like this? She inhaled deeply and let out a big breath. She walked into the compartment. "Do any of you know how to tie a tie?" she asked. Jason and Ares hopped up. Array rolled her eyes.

"I do." said Jason and Ares, simultaneously. Krys nodded and pointed at her tie. Jason tied it, and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thanks." she said as she loosened it and sat down. They were both looking at her. She was happy that they didn't get surprised.

"I wonder where Krys is." said Array. Krys' eyes shot wide open.

"He'll be back soon. So, what's your name?" Ares asked her. He was smiling shyly. She smiled also. It was now or never.

"I'm Krystathaili Rodriguez." she said. They all nodded. Array held out her hand.

"I'm Array Vane." she said, smirking.

"I know." said Krys. Array looked at her questioningly. Krys groaned and turned around, pulling her hoodie out of her bag and putting it on. They all looked with their eyes wide open.

"You said that your name was Krys." said Array, she seemed scandalized. Krys nodded.

"Krys, is short for Krystathaili." she said. Array narrowed her eyes.

"You said that you were a boy. You're a liar, and I don't like liars." said Array, standing up and standing in front of Krys. Krys chuckled and got up.

"If you can point out, where I said, 'I'm a boy', then you might come out of this argument, with your dignity."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Array. Krys smirked.

"It means, if you can honestly tell me that I _said_ I was a boy, you will leave this argument and not look stupid. But now, all hope of that is gone." said Krys, balling up her fists. Jason stood up, and got between them.

"Ladies, ladies." he said, draping his arms over both of their shoulders. Krys shrugged it off and sat down next to Ares. He was wearing a friendly smile.

"Can I ask you two questions?" he asked. She turned to him, and raised her eyebrow.

"Did I do or say anything, that made you think that I wanted to answer questions?" she asked harshly. He looked down at his hands. She rolled her eyes and groaned. She reached her hand out and scratched his hand softly. He looked up, with a shy smile. "I'm sorry. I'm angry at the wrong person. Or should I say wrong species, because that _thing_, is a bitch." she said. He laughed.

"So, I guess I know who'll be helping me with homework." he said. She pointed to herself, questioningly. He nodded.

"Not even. I don't know much about this world. Other than what I read from books, I'm completely lost. I'm a muggleborn, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm a pureblood." he said, smiling.

"What about Hugh Hefner?" she asked. He looked confused. "Oh, right. What about him?" she asked, nodding in the direction of Jason.

"He's a half and half." Krys nodded.

"How do you know about videogames and you're a pureblood?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm not completely ignorant. My mother works right under the N.A Minister of Magic. And, she took muggle studies. We live in a magic neighborhood, but, we have electricity for some things. And she gets us muggle gifts, and we go to muggle neighborhoods regularly. She likes us to be well rounded." he explained.

"It's not like I asked for your whole story." she said. He looked away shyly. "I was just kidding." she said. He looked back, and laughed nervously. She turned around, and faced the front again, and saw Jason talking to Array and Ailen avidly. Array was smiling and flipping her hair every so often. Krys laughed out loud and turned back to Ares. "Okay, what did you want to ask me?" she asked. He smiled.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, waving his hand over her skirt and her hair and shirt. She looked at him questioningly. "First you come in the compartment, and you're wearing a hoodie, you're clothes were baggier than mine. You talked about liking boxing and videogames. Now, you come in the compartment and you're wearing a skirt. What was that all about?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"This isn't me." she said, waving over the skirt, hair and everything else. He nodded. "I love boxing, and all sports. I play videogames to no end, when I have time. And, that _is_, how I normally dress. I guess, I'll have to order uniform pants." she said. He smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a girl? Why do you like baggy pants? Why do you dress like that?" he asked. She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"First: I thought that you guys knew I was a girl. It was your assumption, that I was a boy. And, second: Dress like what?" she asked, as Jason plopped down between them.

"You wear boy clothes." Jason said. Ares looked at him.

"I wear what I want. I don't give a damn who doesn't like it. And I'll continue to wear what I want, until someone can stop me." she said. "Do you have a problem?" she asked. They grinned and shook their heads.

"Lets just start over. So that there is no more confusion." he said, as he stuck his hand out. She smiled at it. "I'm Ares Delgado." he said. She smiled and shook it.

"I'm Krystathaili Rodriguez. But you can call me Krys. I'm a girl." she said. Then she turned to Jason. "I'm Krystathaili. You can call me Krys or Krysta. Just don't call me Krystathaili. But- I'm a girl." she repeated, sticking out her hand, for him to shake. He shook it and smiled.

"Hey Krys. I'm Jason Eirson." She got up and walked over to Ailen and Array. She stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Krystathaili Rodriguez. You can call me Krys." she said. Ailen shook her hand. Array looked at it, and turned her head.

"Is someone talking to me? I don't speak in lies." she said, in a snobbish manner. Krys looked over at Jason and Ares, then laughed.

"Oh, I forgot. Do any of you have a dog whistle?" she asked with a smile. Jason and Ares' shoulders shook as they laughed, while Ailen gave a light chuckle. Array stood up.

"You're just jealous, because I'm prettier than you." she said. Jason and Ares snorted, but Krys didn't hear them. She nodded.

"You are. There is no doubt about that. But jealous? I'm not jealous. You're lack the skills to speak proper English, you're selfish, and you're a bitch. If your personality was worth having, then you could call me jealous." said Krys. Array's nostrils were flaring, while Krys looked calm. Array pushed Krys, but Krys stepped back, instead of stumbling. Because, her previous action had no affect, Array slapped Krys across the cheek. Krys' eyes looked murderous. She was about to punch Array, when she felt people pulling her back. She looked at the people at her sides. Jason and Ares looked worried as they pulled her back. Her breathing was deep, and she sat in the seat that they pulled her onto. She slouched in the seat. Array was smirking across from her. Ares took one of her hands and squeezed it. She looked at him and he was smiling. It surprisingly calmed her down a lot.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled.

"We-" someone was breathing in her ear. She jumped up.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. Jason and Ares chuckled. She looked at Jason. "It had to be you?" she asked. He nodded. "What were you trying to say to me?" she asked.

"I was saying that, I doubt that she wanted to get hit by a boxer." said Jason. Krys raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I box _well_?" she asked. He looked at Ares, who smiled.

"I like boxing a lot. You stepped back when she pushed you. You didn't stumble. You have great balance." said Ares.

"And not many girls your age can take a hit." said Jason smiling. Array was rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. She's lucky she has you guys to keep her out of trouble." she said.

"And I suppose you'll cause that trouble for me?" asked Krys. Array smirked.

"You already have my handprint on your cheek." she said. Krys smiled and pointed at her cheek and laughed.

"Do you want my fist in your eye?" she asked. Jason and Ares smiled. Array stood up, then so did Krys. Array walked over to where Krys was and flicked her. Krys turned to Jason and Ares, they shrugged. "You wont hold me back?" she asked. They shook their heads. She turned back to Array, who was smirking.

"You need your friends to hold you back?" asked Array. Krys smiled. Array flicked her again. Krys dramatically threw herself back onto the chair.

"Oh my god Array, I am so sorry. Please stop hitting me." said Krys, throwing her head back, and sobbing. Ares and Jason laughed hysterically. Array scowled at her. That's when Krys laid her head on Ares shoulder, and turned in her seat to lay her feet on Jason's lap. Array was still scowling at her. She then huffed and stormed out of the compartment. Ailen got up, and smiled.

"I'm sorry about Array. It was nice meeting all of you." she said, before she left the compartment also. Krys took her head off of Ares shoulder and heard him exhale. His breathing tensed up again, when she put her head on his lap. She heard him and Jason muttering things.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. Ares muttered a nothing, and Jason chuckled and started humming.

"Ares has a crush on someone." he said. Krys shot up and gave her cheesy smile.

"Ooh, Ares has a girlfriend?" she asked, teasingly. He blushed and looked away. She and Jason started laughing. "I'm just kidding Ares. I don't know if Jason is, but I am." she said as she hugged him. His heart was beating rapidly and the train came to a halt.

"We're here." he said, as Krys let him go. He and Jason got her bags and handed them to her.

"Gracias." she said, taking her bags.

"You speak Spanish?" asked Ares. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"My mom and little sister do. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. What about you Jason?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. One sister, she takes care of me. Well, she's my guardian now." he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"So- when are your birthdays?" she asked.

"When's yours?" asked Ares. She looked at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"August 30th." she said.

"So you just turned 11?" he asked.

"Obviously." she said. He smiled and Jason laughed.

"My birthday is April 23rd. I'll be twelve." said Ares.

"Mine is April 8th. I'll also be twelve." said Jason. Krys nodded.

"So, we have a Taurus and a _Taurus_?" she asked. They shrugged. She laughed as they boarded the bus to the manor. She sat in between Jason and Ares on the bus.

"So, was that man your father?" asked Jason. She nodded. "What about your mother?"

"I don't have a moth- Okay, that sounds stupid. I don't _know_ my mother or my real father. I was adopted." she said. Ares nodded awkwardly, and so did Jason. Krys laughed. They looked at her. "You guys make it seem like a tragic story. I'm aright. There's no need to be awkward." she said. They smiled.

"I hope I'm not a Sharkshame. That's a _bad_ house. My whole family has been in Phoenixtear. What house do you hope to get in?" asked Ares. Krys smiled.

"Whatever house you guys get in. I've wasted too much time on you guys to make new…. What can I call you guys?" she asked cheekily. "Pests?" she asked. Jason held his heart, while Ares laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry we aren't beautiful enough for you." said Jason. Krys smirked.

"No, no. You guys are the most beautiful girls that I've ever seen." said Krys. Ares laughed some more.

"We're not girls. We're men." said Jason. Krys put up her hands defensively.

"Well, you never _said_ that you were _boys_, and I from experience should know that there is always the possibility." she said cheekily. Then she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

The sorting began and Krys was hyperventilating. Ares and Jason started to calm her down and she pulled some pills out of a necklace and swallowed them. Jason took one hand and Ares took the other. That calmed her down, until it was time for them to get sorted. Ares left first.

"Delgado, Ares." said Professor Mares. Ares looked at them and went up to be sorted. A hat sat on the chair.

"PHOENIXTEAR" shouted the hat. The table with students in black, red and gold, erupted into applause. Ares' tie turned black, red and gold, as he walked to the table. Jason and Krys didn't stop clapping until the hall was quiet. Next was Jason. Once he was sorted, Krys had to deal on her own. When it was her turn she was shaking. She looked out at the Phoenixtear table, and Ares and Jason were smiling and waving. They already saved a seat for her, next to Ailen. That gave her a boost of confidence, she smiled and walked up there, with her head held high. She sat in the chair. The hat was placed on her head.

'_You will do nicely in any house that I put you in. Bravery, talent, intelligence, loyalty, and blood. Sharksh-'_

"Not Sharkshame. Never Sharkshame. Phoenixtear, Phoenixtear, Phoenixtear. I want to be in the house of Bravery. Not Sharkshame." she said forcefully.

'_As you wish.'_

"PHOENIXTEAR" The hall erupted into applause. The last two to stop were Ares and Jason. Krys walked over to Phoenixtear table and gave a curtsy as the pleats in her skirt and the colors in her tie became red and gold. Some girl stopped her.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" she asked, as she pointed to a few second and third year girls and boys. "You don't need to hang with first years. You can hang with us." she said patting a seat next to her and a good looking boy. Krys smiled and put up one finger, for Ares and Jason to see. She turned to the girl.

"Thank you, but- I'm gonna go sit with my friends. Sit with you later." she said, before walking over to Ares and Jason. They were smiling at her as she sat down.

"What were you talking to Olivia Truman about?" asked Jason bitterly. Krys looked quizzical.

"That girl?" asked Krys, as she pointed her thumb at the girl sideways. They nodded. "She asked me to sit with her and her friends. I said I'd sit with her later." said Krys.

"That is Olivia _Truman_. Her dad is the new N.A Minister of Magic. He took the job after-" Ares stopped abruptly. Krys could sense that it was a sensitive subject, so she didn't dwell.

"She's a third year, and she is rich and popular. You should sit with her if you want to." said Ailen quietly as they watched Array get sorted. She walked over to Ailen and watched Olivia like a hawk as she walked by her. She sat down on the other side of Ailen. Headmaster Cales started his speech and the food popped up. They all dug in. While they were eating, they watched Krys as she looked at the food.

"Krys, why aren't you eating?" asked Ares. Krys smiled and shook her head. She poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and sipped on it as the feast continued. When the desserts popped up she jumped and looked at them. She piled all items chocolate on her plate. She pulled a chocolate frog out of her pocket and cut it with a spell, then sprinkled it over her chocolate cake. She started to rub her stomach and chant, 'yum yum'. Then she started to stuff her mouth, with liberal spoonfuls. She looked to her right, to see Ares smiling at her. She blushed and turned away to wipe her mouth. Then she turned to him and smiled her cheesy smile. He smiled also and Jason looked at them and started to laugh. "So, you don't eat food?" he asked.

"No." she said, looking down. Then she looked back up and smiled at him again. "You don't eat sweets?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course." he said. She took up a spoon from the table and took a liberal spoonful of cake, then, before he could say anything, she stuffed it into his mouth. As he chewed, she smirked. When he was done, she threw a napkin his way. He wiped his mouth and she smiled. "Now I see why you didn't eat food. More room for cake." he said. She nodded and smiled.

"More room for cake." she repeated. "You want some more?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No thank you." he said.

"It's not like I would give you anymore, anyway." she said. Then she huffed and turned away. She peeked over her shoulder and he was shaking his head and smiling at her. She turned around and smiled at him. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"You're alright, for a girl." he said. She laughed.

"I'm not talking to you." she said, playfully. She smiled as they lined up to be taken to their common rooms. She huffed and walked over to Jason, looking at Ares every once in a while. When they got in the common room she, Jason and Ares watched as Array was kissing up to Olivia. They were having a good time until Array started to cry. Krys looked at Ares and Jason, then groaned. She took her hair out from its bun and strutted over to where they were. She sat down across from them.

"Hey guys." she said. Olivia and her friends looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. This is Jamie and Madison." she said, sticking out her hand to Krys. Krys smiled, tossed her hair in a preppie manner, then shook it.

"I'm Krystathaili. This is Array." she said pointing at Array. The girls looked at Array and turned back to Krys. They smiled as they looked at her. She beckoned for Jason and Ares to come over. "This is Jason and Ares." Olivia looked at Jason, then Ares.

"I know Jason and Ares." she said, twirling her hair. Jason looked down and Krys looked between the two.

"How?"

"My dad took his dad's job, after everything that happened. And Ares' mom works under my dad." explained Olivia. Krys looked at Jason.

"Your dad is a great Minister, Libby." said Madison. Krys looked at Jason, then them and immediately started to put her hair, in a ponytail.

"What was 'everything that happened'?" asked Krys. The girls smirked.

"His mom and dad died, acting like muggles. It was probably for the better. We need a real, pureblood wizard to run our world. Someone as great as Libby's dad. Someone who isn't a blood traitor." said Madison, with a smirk. Olivia and Jamie agreed. Krys looked at Jason. He was frozen, and yet, he seemed like he was on fire. He was so mad, yet he didn't move. Krys smiled at him, and turned to Madison. She got up and walked so that she was right in front of her. She smiled, then punched her right in the eye. The other girls gasped.

"You are out of our group!" shouted Olivia. Krys looked murderous. She backslapped Olivia. Olivia clutched her cheek in shock.

"I was never in your group! And, does it seem like I give a fuck?!" she yelled.

"You wait until my father hears about this!" she screeched.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father has to say. I don't even like you! And I dare you to touch me or _any_ of them! See what I do to you." said Krys in a deadly voice, before she walked off. She went straight to the bathroom. She washed her hair and took a shower. She put on her black Bugs Bunny boxers, with the matching t-shirt and slippers, the headed back downstairs. Ares and Jason were down there, in their pajamas. Her hair was falling into their natural, spiral waving curls. She walked down the stairs quietly and jumped in between them, from behind the couch. They both yelped in surprise. "So- have you guys missed me?" she asked, kicking off her slippers, tucking her foot under her and letting the other one swing. They both smiled at her.

"You punching her, had to be the funniest thing that I've ever seen." said Ares peering into her eyes.

"Thank you." said Jason, softly. Krys looked at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked.

"You just risked your ass for me." he said. She smiled.

"And I'll hold it over you, forever and ever." she said smirking. Then she jumped up. "What are we going to do?" she asked. They looked at her quizzically. "To make ourselves feel better." she said.

"What do you want to do?" they asked. She smiled.

"Hide and go peek. Hide and go seek." she said, smiling. They laughed, and shook their heads. "You wanna see me do a handstand?" she asked. They shrugged. She smiled and did a handstand. Jason and Ares got up and started poking her sides and she was about to fall backwards, when she did a backflip. She did a champion pose, and they chuckled. She stretched backwards until her hands were touching the floor and she did another backflip. When she finished Jason and Ares clapped.

"Please stop trying." said Jason as he clapped. She put her hand to her heart and looked offended. Then she jumped back on the couch. She stood there for a minute, then jumped off. She beckoned them to follow her, as she walked over to the window and opened it. They followed her and looked at the window that she was climbing out of.

"Krys, what the hell are you doing?" asked Ares. She smiled at him and mouthed, 'trust me'. Then she walked out and sat down. Ares looked at Jason and walked out, sitting on one side of her. Jason followed after him, after running to get a blanket. "What are we doing out here?" asked Ares, draping the blanket over himself. Krys pointed to the sky.

"When I'm at home, I do this all the time, when I cant sleep- and-. I'm lying, I do this, whenever I can. I believe that when a person dies, their spirit turns into a new star in the sky. I always felt that my parents didn't give me up, because they wanted to, but because they had to. I chose that star, in constellation Sirius. I think that star is for my mother. I think these are my reason for being obsessed with three different constellations. I believe that- You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked, looking at them. Ares was smiling at her and Jason was staring in the sky. Ares shook his head.

"No- what other constellations do you like?" asked Ares.

"My three constellations are Sirius, Orion, and Andromeda." she said, pointing them out. "I think that- in the life I've never know, three people that loved me very much, died. I think that they all belong to Sirius and Andromeda. I just like Orion. I like to think that they belong to the stars, now. It's better than the average truths." she said. Ares and Jason were looking at her. "I was thinking that- well, you don't have to. Jason- do you want to choose a star and- and, name it after your parents?" she asked. Jason and Ares were smiling at her. Jason nodded. "Okay- close your eyes, point to a star and think of your mom and dad." she said. He nodded, and did as she said. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he did it. She looked at Ares, who was doing the same thing. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She gave him her cheesy smiled and he gave a grin. Jason opened his eyes and smiled at both of them. "Do you trust me?" she asked them. They looked at each other and both looked a little put out. "Ouch." she said, chuckling.

"It's not that. You're a bit scary sometimes." said Ares. Krys smirked, then it turned into a smile.

"Well, whatever I've got, it's yours." she said. Ares and Jason looked at each other, then her.

"Its been a few hours, I don't expect you guys to trust me. I am a bit crazy. But- you guys are probably the only real….the only friends that I've had in a long time." she said, looking at her hands. She looked up at them and smiled shyly.

"We'll tell you ours if you'll tell us yours." said Jason. Krys looked back down and nodded.

"What happens here stays here." she said. They nodded. Then they looked at Ares, he sighed and started.

"My dad left my mom for another woman, and now he's dead. It's just me, my mom, my little sister, and sometimes my aunt. I don't really remember anything about my dad, other than- he left my mother heartbroken. I just- I suppose that I loved him." he said. Krys looked at him, then Jason.

"My mom and dad were taking some time off of work, for their anniversary. They were going to New York on a plane, to make it more special. They were going to spend the whole week, at the Plaza hotel. Well, they were on the plane and it crashed. The engineers told my sister that the plane had no reason to act that way. They checked everything over and over and nothing could've caused the plane to crash. My sister takes good care of me, she's an auror. She'll be an auror. She's the only family that I have left." he said. Krys waited for a while, before she spoke.

"I was living in an orphanage until I was four. I had a friend. He got kicked out when he was eighteen. He told me that he'd come back for me when he got money and a job. But when he came back- I was in the process of being adopted. It was this family- they had a daughter….. ……Um, well, I got there and they….. abused me. Their daughter came home one day, and found me in the basement. She snuck me food, when she could. The first bit of magic that I remember doing, was during that time. I caused an earthquake one day, and her husband died. Then she married my dad, and he found out. And now he has me." she said. She looked up, to see the others looking down and playing with their hands awkwardly. They looked up at her, both with uneasy looks on their faces. She smiled at them and they tried to smile back, but they were halfhearted. She shook her head and gave her cheesiest smile. Her dimples showed through the smile. They both laughed at that.

"Is that why you don't have many friends?" asked Jason. She shrugged, then looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, it is. My dad, he works so hard to protect me. He has these friends and they're always bringing their daughters by. I cant deal with any of those _girls_. All they want to do is talk about crushes and who they want to look like when they get older." said Krys. The boys smiled at her.

"You don't have crushes?" asked Jason. Krys looked down, because she was blushing, then laughed uneasily.

"Whatever. The point is- that those girls are too Beverly Hills." she said.

"Where are you from?" asked Ares.

"Where do you think I'm from?" she asked.

"I don't know. You sound like you're from Compton or Los Angeles." he said. She smiled.

"Father would be proud." she said, smiling. Areas and Jason chuckled. "What about you? What part are you from?" she asked.

"Los Angeles." they chorused. Krys smiled and nodded. "So, is that why you don't have many friends? You don't like the girls." said Ares. She looked at him for a moment.

"I don't like girls in general. I wont shun a girl that talks to me, without getting to know her. I'm not going to hate her, just because she's a girl. But- I watch their first actions. And with most girls, its been the same thing. Girls are catty. They get jealous easily. Most of them are bitches. Well- not most, but a lot. There's a type of girls that, I figure I could be cool with. But- I have yet to find one that matches the description. Ailen is alright though. She comes pretty close." she said.

"So, what is your description?"

"They have to be smart, funny- they need to have a temper. I cant hang out with someone that wont curse me out once in a while. They should be able to put me in my place, and use the power of guilt. They have to **trust me,** be loyal, and talented. They have to be witty, funny and sarcastic. We should be able to argue with and without yelling. They have to have their own thoughts- be headstrong and brave. They should also have some standards of moral values. If their as weird as me- it's a bonus." she said, smiling.

"Those sound like perfect girls. Why didn't you mention looks? Because, when you find those girls, hook me up with a number." said Jason, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aren't you like eleven?" she asked. Ares chuckled.

"That doesn't mean that I cant be interested in girls." said Jason.

"I didn't say that, but look at Ares- he's shy, and thank God I'm here. You'd have him completely perverted, by June." she said smiling. Jason's eyes went wide.

"What color are your eyes?" he asked. Krys shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Brown and blue." she said. Ares looked at her, peering in her eyes. He smiled, before he looked away. Krys jumped up and stuck out her hands. "Lets go." she said. They jumped up and climbed back in the window. She walked over to the girls dorm staircase. "Why does this feel like a date?" she asked jokingly.

"Then do I get a kiss?" asked Jason. Krys looked at him.

"Ill. What ever happened to the boys that were shy around girls at this age?" she asked Ares. He pointed at himself.

"Do I at least get a hug?" asked Jason. Krys turned up her nose. Jason smiled and opened his arms wide, for a hug. Krys smiled and hugged him. Then she turned to Ares and hugged him, his body stood tense as she hugged him. She smiled and waved.

"Lets hope that my newfound enemies don't poison me in my sleep." she said, before running up the stairs.

End Flashback

"I still cant believe that you liked Jason." said Ares. She smiled and kissed him.

"Big deal, I _liked_ Jason. I _love _Ares." she said. He smiled.

"You were a tease then. You're a tease now." he said. Her eyes widened.

"No I wasn't."

"Do you have any idea, what you do to me?" There was a knock at the door, before she could answer.

"Come in!" she yelled. It was Thai. She was smiling. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I had a great time here, Krys." she said. Krys smiled and waved her hand.

"Well- I, of course, want you to come and visit me again. But- there's a problem." said Krys, looking down. Thai's eyes went wide.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously. Krys had an awkward look on her face.

"Your scores." Thai's eyes widened.

"What happened with my scores?" she asked.

"They were……_outstanding._" said Krys quietly. Thai's eyes widened and she jumped up and down, squealing.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

"Ready for N.E.W.T's by next year. I promise you that." said Krys.

"Thank you." said Thai.

"For what- I did nothing but grade." Krys said as she ushered Thai out the door. Ares was following behind. They walked to the dining room. The table had a cake on it and presents on the table. Thai's eyes widened. "This is a little something that we thought you'd like." said Krys. Thai turned to her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much- you haven't known me for more than two days and you're throwing me a party and doing all of these things for me." she rambled. Krys silenced her.

"Your dad took care of me, when I was younger. It doesn't matter at all, that I haven't seen him in about fourteen years. What matters, is that he did it. Saving my life on numerous occasions created a life bond. Your mother taught me the alphabet, in Spanish, English and Greek. She and your dad, taught me how to read and count. Them doing that, created a life bond. Me doing this, is nothing compared to what they've done for me." said Krys. Thai smiled.

"Thank you." Krys shook her head.

"No thanks needed. You're gonna pay me back." said Krys.

"_How_?" asked Thai.

"You will become prefect and Head Girl, when the time comes." said Krys. Thai looked down.

"I don't think that I can do that."

"Nonsense- I was horrible. Fights all the time- detention constantly, pranks- but, I always kept others out of trouble and I did my homework. I didn't get prefect, but I got Head Girl. I got highest scores in the history of my school, for my O.W.L's. For N.E.W.T's, I have competition." said Krys, looking at Hermione. Hermione was smiling. Krys shooed Thai over to the cake and presents. They all sat down around the cake and presents. "I say cake first." said Krys. "But- that's because I'm hungry." They all laughed and Harry waved his hand, to cut the cake. Slices went out to all of them. When they were finished with the cake, they looked at the presents. "Okay Thai, pick out a present." said Krys. Thai picked one up and looked around. It was a big box.

"That's from us." said Harry. Thai smiled and opened it. It was a mini Quidditch pitch. There were small players on brooms. "It's mini Quidditch board game." he said.

"Thanks guys." she said, smiling as she made a tiny player whiz around the pitch. She picked up another present. Thai smiled and opened it. It was the blue Airmax.

"Thank you. How did you know?" she asked.

"Your clothes. I could tell that you had as much Jamaican pride as your father." said Krys. Thai laughed and opened another present. Krys looked at Harry, he waved his hand around the table. She nodded. Thai gasped. "No thanks needed. That's from all of us. We thought that you'd like to match your eye color with sneakers." said Krys smiling. Thai smiled also. That was when the doorbell rang. Krys smiled and hopped up to get it. She saw Dread-Head and Razz at the door, with the kids. She answered it.

"Hello Monster. I hope you haven't corrupted my daughter." said Dread-Head. Krys smiled.

"The navel ring healed thanks to my skills, in charms." she said, as she hugged Angelica. Razz chuckled and Dread-Head shook his head.

"So- where is my little girl?" he asked. Krys pointed at Angelica. He shook his head. "The other one." Krys smiled and nodded her head, for them to follow her. She walked to the dining room and Thai was. Dread-Head and Razz smiled when they saw Thai. She was so happy. That was when Dread-Head and Razz turned to Krys. Krys was playing with Angelica.

"Krys, we want to talk to you about something." said Razz smiling. Krys nodded, as she stopped tickling Angelica.

"Whatever do you need, Razzie?" asked Krys. She was still holding the little girl.

"We want you to be the kids godmother." said Dread-Head. Krys wore an expression of shock.

"Jason, Razzellie, you haven't seen me in fourteen years. You suddenly come back into my life, and you want me to be responsible for your children, if anything happens to you?" asked Krys, Their faces dropped.

"We're sorry. It-"

"Of course I will! Your daughter is like a child prodigy. She's one of the most talented witches I've ever met. And- I hang out with Hermione. And A.J and Ginny, with that bat bogey hex." said Krys smiling. "And your other kids are so cute and this little girl of yours is so…" she said, kissing Angelica on the cheek. Angelica hugged her.

"So- you'll take care of them if anything happens to us?" asked Razz. Krys nodded.

"Put that in your will, as soon as possible." she said.

"I hope you know that this means, that if anything happens to us, you'll get everything, if Thai isn't eighteen." said Dread-Head. Krys nodded and shrugged.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"Something about you, makes me know that you'd never do anything, to intentionally hurt the innocent." said Dread-Head. "You were always this way. You were always this little badass angel. Even when you were three. Obviously Thai likes you, and I trust you. Razz likes you, and she trusts you also. Plus- we don't have many friends or people that we trust."

"We feel that you'd do what seems best for Thai, James and Angelica." said Razz. Krys was smiling. "Plus, Angel is fussy when it comes to strangers." said Razz, smiling at the little girl that was still hugging Krys. Krys smiled and tickled Angelica. She didn't even notice that all of her friends were smiling at her.

"You're fussy, when it comes to strangers?" Krys asked Angelica, in a childish voice. "You seem pretty friendly." said Krys, as she summonsed something. Two boxes came whizzing through the air, and landed next to Krys. She picked one up and handed it to Angelica. She picked up the other one and handed it to Jason, who was holding James. "Its for James." she said, as she watched Angelica struggle to open the present. She offered her some help and unwrapped the present. In the box was a dancing Elmo. Angelica was smiling sweetly.

"Elmo!" she said. Krys looked at Razz and Jason.

"I swear that's the only thing I've ever heard her say. Her voice is so cute, and she's so small." said Krys. Angelica was having trouble opening the box and Krys opened it for her. Elmo started to dance and Angelica started to clap along to the beat. "Can I have her?" asked Krys. They all started to laugh.

"You don't want me?" asked Thai, jokingly.

"You're old, with too much attitude." said Krys jokingly. Thai's eyes widened. Razz and Dread-Head laughed. Krys smiled at the conversation that she knew was going on, between Ron and Hermione. She watched them flirt and banter playfully. She knew that the conversation was similar to one that she had with Ares, on her thirteenth birthday. She turned back to Angelica. She was hugging and kissing the Elmo doll. Krys noticed that she looked just like Razz, with Dread-Head's hair color. The little had chestnut brown pigtails, and Razz's everything else. Krys inspected Thai once more. Now that she looked at her again, she looked just like Razz also. She had traces of Dread-Head in her face. She had the shape of his eyes, and his facial expressions. She had Razz's eye color, hair texture and length, lips and nose. She was happy that they were trusting her with their children, at such a young age. She felt content. "Oh- I have absolutely no manners. I haven't introduced you guys yet." said Krys getting up. She looked at the group that was sitting around the dining room table. "Guys- you've met Dread-Head. But you haven't met Razz or Angelica and James." she said, pointing at Razz and the kids. They all waved. "Razz, that's Harry, Ginny, A.J, Jason, Ron, Hermione, and you already met Ares." she said. They all waved. That's when Razz handed James to Krys.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

She watched Krys play with the little girl. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw that the hand belonged to Ron.

"Do you ever think about kids?" he asked.

"You mean 'little midgets'?" she replied. He chuckled and nodded.

"I mean little midgets. Or in your case, little geniuses. Do you want any?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I want children. Not many. I think that two or three, is my limit. What about you?" she asked. He was watching her intently when she turned to face him.

"I think it all depends on, who I have children with. Having little superficial Lavenders or Romildas, doesn't sound so appealing to me." he said jokingly. Hermione chuckled.

"What about little blonde Ravenclaws?" she asked cheekily. He narrowed his eyes playfully, at her. She smiled. "I'm just kidding." she said.

"No- I'm not talking to you." he said, with a pout.

"Is it my fault that you have a Ravenclaw that's after you?" she asked. He glared at her again. She put up her hands defensively. "Its okay." she said.

"Well, what about Jonathan and Robert?" he asked. She looked at him confusedly.

"Who?" she asked.

"The blokes that asked you to Hogsmeade. The first ones name was Jonathan. Then his friend, the one that Krys embarrassed, was Robert." said Ron. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose that those were their names." she said after a moment. He laughed.

"Weren't you listening to their pleads?" he asked. She shook their heads.

"I don't know them. I don't really like them. Its back at that point, where people only like me, because of my makeover from hell." she said. He smiled.

"I doubt that's true. I like everything about you." he said. She smiled.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

On New Years Eve, the group went to the Burrow. Ronnie and Charlie were in the kitchen discussing work.

"You guys are back." he said. Krys smiled at him.

"_Professor Weasley_, we had homework, right?" asked Krys.

"My class had homework. The class that you're not in." he said. Ronnie laughed.

"Oh yeah." said Krys, hitting her forehead, with her palm. Ronnie laughed some more.

"You have homework in my class, Krys." she said.

"I already did that. I did it in class." said Krys. Ronnie looked at her.

"It was an essay." she said. Krys smiled and nodded.

"On animagi." she said. Ronnie rolled her eyes. Charlie smiled. "So- what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much." said Ronnie and Charlie, simultaneously. Krys smiled.

"Well, I cant wait until your birthday." she said to Ronnie. Ronnie smiled.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah- I got you a little something."

"Oh Krys, you didn't have to do that." said Ronnie.

"Oh trust me, I did." said Krys. Ronnie smiled.

"So- Ms Rodriguez, how has your holiday been so far?" asked Charlie.

"Its been weird. A good weird. A lot of great things have been happening." said Krys.

"Any news on the R&H, relationship?" he asked. Krys looked down.

"The truth is, this is going to take a long time. Its going to require a lot of time, and a lot of energy. But- I need to do this, for them. They suck, without each other." said Krys, trying to lighten the moment. Charlie smiled.

"So- have you given any thought as to what you want to do, after you finish school?" he asked. She liked his change of subject.

"Well- I thought that I wanted to be a kick-ass auror. And I do. But- I also want to be a healer." she said. Charlie and Ronnie were shaking their heads.

"You'd think that you would be the least bit uncomfortable, cursing in front of your teachers." said Charlie, laughing. Krys' eyes widened.

"I actually forget that you guys are my teachers. That's how cool you guys are."

"Aw. Sucking up will get you nowhere." said Ronnie. Krys furrowed her eyebrows.

"What ever happened to the days, when you could buy a teacher off with compliments?" she asked, jokingly.

"They're long gone." said Charlie. "Anyway- back to your decision about a career."

"Yeah- if I choose healer, I want to study advanced healing magic. I want to discover something that no one thought was possible." she said. They looked at her questioningly. "Well- I can already heal lycanthropic scars. I healed one of Bill's. What I really want to do-"

"Is study how you can help other wizards do it." finished Hermione, who was in the doorway. Krys turned to her.

"Exactly. Some types of potions. Something, so that it's no longer thought of as impossible. If I become an auror. I don't know. Then on the foot- I want to be a soccer player. There are all of these options. Its crazy, because everything that I choose now- is my life. If I blow off healer training, I can fu-" Charlie gave her a look. "-_screw_ up my life. If I blow off auror training, I can _screw_ up my life. Whatever I decide, is it."

"I know how you feel. I don't know what I want to do either. I used to want to be an auror. But now- I don't know." said Hermione, as she sat down next to Krys. "Everything that we say, everything that we do, is all we'll be able to do. There is no turning back."

"There are tines where I want to go to auror training, just so that I wont be alone." said Krys. "I'm applying for both. When its time to choose- I'll just close my eyes and hope for the best." They all laughed. That's when the others walked in.

"Hey guys." said Charlie. They all waved.

"So- Ronnie. How did I do on that Transfiguration test?" asked Krys. Ronnie looked at her.

"Outstanding." she said. Krys smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Ronnie nodded. "So- are you excited about turning twenty?" Ronnie's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm going to be old." she said, touching her face. They all laughed.

"Ronnie- don't worry. You're still the youngest teacher. You're only going to be twenty." Krys said. It was at that moment, that she looked at Harry. He was looking at her. They stared into the others eyes, then broke the connection. She jumped up and ran to Ginny's room, him following after her.

"Padfoot- its not that bad." he said. Krys glared at him, pointedly. "We can fix it."

"Well, at least we know who Kay George is." she said. Harry sighed.

"I cant believe that Ron is going out, with the daughter of Kay." he said.

"Yeah. Archaelas _Diana Taylor_ George. Her mum, the Ravenclaw bitch that tried to keep your parents apart." Harry laughed. Krys looked at him and laughed also.

"I cant believe that we didn't get that, when we met her mum." said Harry laughing.

"We're stupid." she said, after she calmed down. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" she asked.

"Remember what I told you on Halloween. She has to regret it."

"Jesus- so this means that she starts to want him, when someone else has him?" Harry nodded.

"That's what it looks like."

"This keeps getting shittier and shittier. We have to do damage control, when we get to school." she said. He looked at her questioningly.

"Robert, Jonathan and Henry. Otherwise known as, Michaels, Mason and Brooks." she said.

"Oh yeah- I forgot about them." he said. Krys nodded.

"That's because none of them want to date you." she said.

"Yeah- it looks like Padfoot has a stalker."

"Well- you're lucky that Romilda didn't send you some of her eyelashes." said Krys laughing.

"As opposed to Brooks, who bought you lacy-"

"Don't finish that sentence." threatened Krys. "You're supposed to be protecting me from losers like that. Not making fun of me."

"You scare _me_." he whined, in outraged. She laughed.

"Well- I know that you'd take care of it, if I let you." she said. He shrugged.

"I guess I would. That bloke is completely mad, though."

"Yeah- I cant believe that girls actually like him." she said. Harry laughed.

"What are we going to do about Michaels and Mason?" he asked. Krys sighed.

"Intimidation." she said. Harry laughed.

"And Brooks?"

"Jesus…Jesus- I hate that guy. He's so sick. I guess I'll dodge him."

"Or you could date him." said Harry, laughing.

"Yeah right." she said. Harry was still chuckling. "How about you date Romilda?" she retorted. Harry instantly stopped.

"Why do you have to bring that up?" he whined. Krys chuckled.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"TEN" they shouted. "NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they said, before everyone kissed someone. Everyone, except for Ron and Hermione. They all gave their significant others, a peck, then watched Ronnie and Charlie snog. No one was watching the automatic fireworks that were going off. They were all too wrapped up in Ronnie and Charlie. Veronica had her arms around Charlie's neck. He was holding her around the waist, and she stood on her tippy toes. When they pulled apart, they were both blushing magnificent shades of red.

"Happy Birthday, Veronica." said Charlie softly, as he pulled her in for another kiss. There were nothing but whistles and catcalls. After a while they once again, pulled apart and just looked at each other.

'_Say something Charlie.' _ sent Krys. Charlie turned to look at her. She started to whistle innocently. _'Don't be a punk. We all know that you're afraid of commitment- yada yad ya. Big deal. Ask her out, in private.'_ Charlie smiled and led Ronnie inside the house.

"I cant believe that its 2007. What was your New Years Resolution?" Krys asked Ares. She peered into his eyes and read his thoughts. She shook her head. "I kind of like the fact that you're jealous. If you weren't- I'd probably be mad, and get all girly on you." she said. He smiled.

"Well- I do trust you. Its not that I don't trust you. Its not that at all. I don't trust anyone else with you. But- I forget that you can take care of yourself." he said, smiling.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"So- what's your New Years Resolution?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I don't have one. I snagged you. I'm passing my classes. I'm happy." she listed. Harry smiled. "What about you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I snagged you. I'm passing my classes. I'm happy." he said, cheekily. She smiled.

"Whatever." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"So…what's your New Years Resolution?" asked Ronnie. They still hadn't said anything to each other, since they kissed, twice. The tips of Charlie's ears went red.

"To ask you out." he said. It was Veronica's turn to blush.

"And how is that working out?" she asked, cheekily. This must've given him a boost of confidence, because he pulled her into another kiss. It started out as slow, as the other ones had been. It turned passionate, when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entry. She obliged and their tongues danced, massaging the others sensually. Charlie pulled back gently.

"You just answered your own question." he said softly.

"Cheeky are we?" she asked, blushing. He smiled. "So- how long have you given yourself to fulfill that resolution?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I suppose, the sooner, the better. But- I don't know. I'm just not feeling it." he said, jokingly, before he kissed her again.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"So- what was your resolution?" asked Jason. A.J smiled.

"I didn't make one." she said. He looked at her questioningly. "Well- I'm practically perfect." she said, jokingly.

"You are." he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Its funny, that you didn't think that, when we were younger. First, we didn't talk unless we had to. Then I started to like you, and we didn't talk at all. Now- you want me." she teased. He laughed.

"What ever happened to modesty, geek?" he teased, after he kissed her lightly.

"The geek that you're in love with." she amended. "And I am modest. Its just more fun to tease you."

"I love you." he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"I love you too."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Happy New Year, Weasley." said Hermione, looking at Ron. He smiled.

"Same, Granger." he replied. Hermione laughed. "Where's that good for nothing cat of yours?" asked Ron jokingly. Hermione started to snicker.

"I don't know." she said. Ron started to laugh.

"The Hermione Granger? Not knowing something? That's bloody amazing." he teased.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that. I'm not perfect. I'm a person too." she said, with a pout. Ron laughed.

"I was joking." he said. She shook her head.

"No- I don't forgive you." she said. He gave a lopsided grin. She couldn't help but smile back, but she still shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry." he sang. She burst out laughing. "So sorry. So, so sorry." he finished.

"Ron- Ron- Ronald! Stop the singing. I forgive you." she said, hugging him. It was more than a friendly hug. It was a hug that was full of love. The hug made Hermione feel complete. She could feel his breath on her neck. She could feel his hand on the small of her back. And she could feel his heart beating rapidly. Little did she know, that was the heart that she was slowly breaking.


	18. Oh God

They all apparated to the outside of Ares' house. They walked to the door and knocked. A woman that looked like she was in her late twenties, answered the door. She looked just like A.J, except her hair was fully black. She hugged and kissed A.J, Ares, Jason and Krys. The others stood back and waved.

"Hey Ms. Delgado. This is Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron." introduced Krys, pointing them all out. Ms. Delgado smiled and looked at all of them, while inviting them in.

"So- you're Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginerva & Ronald Weasley?" she asked. They looked at her weirdly. "My job is all about International Affairs. I handle all of the traveling that the Minister cant do. Minerva seems to be quite taken with all of you. She holds you all in high esteem." Again they looked at her weirdly. "You didn't think that I'd let my little girl go, without checking it out first?"

"Mommy-" whined A.J. The others were laughing at her.

"No. You're going to Hogwarts next year. And I'll be watching you like a hawk." said Ms. Delgado, laughing. "It was nice meeting all of you." she said, before she turned to Ares, A.J and Jason. "I'll miss you guys." she said, before she hugged and kissed them again. "Pass your N.E.W.T's, and write me. I love you guys." she said, before she left them to say their goodbyes. They all gave each other manly hugs, handshakes, regular hugs, and the cheek kisses that were necessary. A.J and Jason vanished behind the emerald flames, after their goodbyes.

"You wont forget me, will you?" asked Krys. Ares smiled.

"Never." he said, before she pecked him on the lips.

"Go to school. And tell Ailen and Array that I said hi." she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." he responded. And like that, he disappeared behind the emerald flames. She turned around, and they were all smirking at her, including Ms. Delgado.

"Don't say anything."

"Kryssie and Ares." they all chanted.

"So- am I too old to ask what happened? What happened, that finally got you two together?" asked Ms. Delgado. Krys couldn't help but laugh. "Forget about it. I don't want to know anyway. All I know, is that everyone knew that it's happen, sooner or later. Same thing, with Jason and Apolla Jade. His mom and dad, used to say that they were meant for each other. I don't think that they remember this, but there was a point in time where Jason, Ares and A.J were inseparable. I don't know what happened. But- why am I telling you guys this? I should show you." she said as she waved her wand. A photo album came whizzing through the air. "This is mine."

"Why- has no one else seen it?" asked Hermione. Ms. Delgado smiled.

"None of them have seen it. Only Jezzie has seen it." she said.

"Jezzie?"

"Jizelle- Jason's sister. She was named after her mother." answered Krys. "She is just like him. Every boy in Levebons, wanted to be _with_ her. Every girl, wanted to be her. And - its still the same."

"It was like that with Jeremy. What was crazy, was that Jizelle, Jason's mom, was a bookworm. She was brilliant. She had to be one of the most beautiful bookworms, ever." she said. Then she paused for a moment. She at them, then smiled. "Go to school." she said, smiling. Krys laughed and hugged her. The rest of them waved at Ms. Delgado. She shook her head and gave them all light hugs. "Pass your N.E.W.T's." she yelled, before they apparated to Grimmauld Place, to get their clothes. They collected everything, then went to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Do you guys have everything?" she asked. They all nodded and started to say their goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed all of them. "Make good choices. Pass your N.E.W.T's." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The first week back to school, was the same. Everything was back to normal. Ron and Hermione were working hard to plan the Valentines Day Ball. Krys watched Ron and Hermione's relationship grow. They seemed to be flirting as usual and everything was going well. The first week of February, the Valentines Day Ball was announced. Ron, Hermione and Krys sat in the Great Hall eating dinner. Richard walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hey Hermione." he said, smiling. Hermione tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Krys didn't watch that- she was too busy watching Ron. Ron did something completely unexpected. He ignored Richard. He didn't glare, he didn't scowl, he just looked away.

"Hey…" she trailed off. They all knew that she didn't remember his name.

"So- I was wondering if you knew about the Valentines Day Ball."

"You mean the Ball, that she and Ron constructed?" asked Krys sarcastically, butting into the conversation. Richard glared at Krys.

"Yes. I mean that Ball." he said, through gritted teeth. Krys smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

"Sorry. Is your name Robert or Richard?" asked Krys seriously.

"My name is Richard Mason." he said. Krys nodded.

"So, I don't mean to sound rude, but- why are you here?" asked Krys. Robert- Richard looked at her, then Hermione.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me, Hermione." he said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…Rob- Richard. Its just that- I'm not ready to go out with anyone. I'll be hanging out with Ron, at the ball." she said. Richard nodded.

"Okay." he said, before he got up and left. Hermione and Ron got up and left the Great Hall, to plan some more. That's when Henry Brooks came up to the table and sat next to Krys.

"What were you talking to Rich about, Krys?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"Don't call me Krys." she said. He shrugged it off.

"So- are you going shopping? Because I want my date, to look absolutely breathtaking for the Ball." he asked. Krys shook her head.

"Not going with you." she sang. He smiled.

"Who are you going with?" he asked, grinning.

"No one. I'm not going." she said. He slung his arm around her shoulder, but quickly took it off. She had gotten good at controlling the fire. "Don't touch me." she said, as she got up. Henry walked beside her. "Why are you following me?"

"Because, I like you and, I want you to go to the Ball with me." he said. Krys looked at him.

"You don't like me. You don't know me. I have someone that loves and likes, everything about me. Everything, that you don't know." she said.'

"Well- you could let me get to know you. Then- I could be your new boyfriend." he said. Krys looked at him.

"How would you feel if I was stalking you?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'd think it was hot." he said. She nodded, then waved her hand over her face. She had a gigantic nose, greenish skin and horrible acne.

"How would you feel if I was stalking you?" she asked.

"That's disgusting. But- I know that you don't really look like that." he said.

"I don't like you. I thanked you, for the Christmas gift that I couldn't accept, _because_ I don't like you. I _love_ my boyfriend and I like him. I love him as a person, as a friend, and as a boyfriend. We could've been friends, before you started to stalk me." she said, stopping dead in her tracks, to talk to him. He looked at her, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was pouting. The face looked so much better on Ares. "You look constipated." she said, before she started to walk again.

"Why don't you like me as a person?" he asked, walking after her. "You don't even know me." That made her stop again.

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I know more than I should." she said. He looked at her skeptically. She challenged the look, by peering into his eyes.

"I know that you're shagging Rachel. I know that you're _still_ shagging Rachel, even though you've been asking me out for the past few months. You're also shagging Jessica and her sister Jennifer. You're shagging some fifth year girl and her older sister. You're despicable. You're pathetic. You're egocentric. You're self centered. You're almost a pedophile. You're eighteen years old, and you're shagging a fifteen year old girl. Your birthday is January 3rd. You're a Ravenclaw prefect. You got all A's on you O.W.L's. And you only want me, because I'm at the top of the lust list." she said, walking away.

"Wait!" he called after her. She looked at him, with her eyebrow quirked. "How do you know all of that?" he asked.

"You're one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. What fifth year girl, is going to let the fact that she shagged you, go without being unheard? The older girls choose to ignore it, because they don't think that you'd choose a younger girl over them. Then- I kind of saw you, and the other ones. You should really be more discreet about how you leave the Room of Requirements." she warned before she walked away. She ran to the Heads Dorms. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch and talking avidly. "My little bon-bon." cooed Krys, as she walked in. They turned their attention to her, their eyes went wide.

"Krys, you don't look like Krys." said Ron. Krys looked at him weird. Then a look of realization dawned on her face. She smiled and waved her hand over her face. They laughed.

"My name is Krystathaili Rodriguez Black. I was calling you guys me little bon-bons." Ron and Hermione laughed at her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hermione.

"Brooks asked me out again." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "Its not funny. He's annoying. I want to cut every class that we have with the Ravenclaw crew. I hate him." whined Krys. That made Ron and Hermione laugh more. Krys huffed and knocked on Harry's door. He answered it-with his shirt off, his pants unbuckled, and with hickeys on his neck. Krys' eyes widened, and her lips formed into the shape of an 'o'. "Sorry- we'll talk later." she whispered, before closing the door for him. She ran to her room, to shake the image of Harry out of her head. Her door knocked, then barged open. It was Harry.

"You needed to talk to me?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"It wasn't important." she said in a quiet voice. He looked at her. "Brooks is still stalking me. I'm sorry. Go back to what you were doing. I'm so sorry. You and Gin must hate me." she gushed. He was laughing.

"Padfoot- its fine. We already- you know- anyway." he said. Krys blushed.

"Okay- I didn't need to know that, but, that was all I needed to tell you. All I wanted to say was that Brooks is still stalking me. He started asking me to this Valentines Day Ball. I'm not even going." she said.

"Well- why aren't you going?"

"'Cause, the only person that I think about, when I hear the word Valentine, isn't here. Would you go to some Valentines Ball, if Ginny wasn't here?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Exactly."

"Well- its not as if he doesn't want to be here."

"I'm not saying that. Its just- I'm not the Valentines Day, type. I don't care about chocolates and roses and others shit like that. Chocolate- I can deal with. But those damn chocolate roses piss me off."

"Most girls are angry, because they don't get valentines. You're angry, because you get too many."

"They're annoying. In your second year- you had a valentine sing to you. I got a singing valentine every single year, from a secre- ARES! I am such a loser." she groaned into her pillow.

"Yeah, you are." said Harry. She threw a pillow at him, but he caught it. "You said it, not me." he said. She laughed.

"He sent me a valentine, every single year. This little cupid thing, would sing to me. And he would laugh at me, the entire time that it sang. I had no idea, that they were from him. He gave me candy upfront- but that was chocolate, in the shapes of lilies. Those were damn good. Where the hell does someone get a bouquet of chocolate lilies? Who is that adorable?" she asked. "He has to be the cutest person in the world, and I miss him." Krys whined into her pillow. Harry laughed. She glared at him.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"Did you fix the two way mirror that my dad gave you?" she asked. He nodded. "Do you have them?"

"No. I only have one of them. The other one is at Grimmauld Place." he said. She sighed. "Padfoot- I know that you miss him. But- I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what we can do about that. Write to him." Harry suggested. Krys looked at him.

"What would happen, if you wrote to Ginny while _you_ missed her?" Harry nodded understandingly. "Yep- he'll write something adorable back, and I'll start missing him ten times more." she said. Harry laughed.

"Yeah- whenever I'm away from Ginny, I'm crazy for her." he said.

"I think it'll only get worse. Ginny was your first girlfriend. Your first love. Your first- you know. And you'll probably marry her." said Krys. Harry nodded.

"And Ares was your first boyfriend. Your first kiss. And you better not be doing- _you know_, until you're married." he said. She looked at him.

"Really? Because you don't mind Ginny doing- _you know_, now." she said. He kept quiet.

"I don't know what to say." he admitted. Krys laughed.

"Its okay. I don't think that I will-, until I'm married anyway." she said. He looked at her. "What- I don't even know why we're talking about this. This is an uncomfortable situation. No girl, talks to her brother about her first time, or sex at all. This isn't normal." she said. Harry laughed.

"We have a good relationship. I cant tell Ron all of this, because that's his little sister. And I cant tell Hermione any of this, because she's a girl. The only person that I can tell- is you." he said. Krys looked at him.

"I'm a girl too!" she exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Not really." he said jokingly. She glared at him. "Yeah- but you're different. You'll make sexual innuendoes, if they're funny. Hermione will get uncomfortable." Krys groaned and bit her tongue.

"Okay…so…how was it?" she asked. His eyes widened and he laughed.

"Padfoot- I _know_ that you're uncomfortable. I don't want to talk to you, about all of _that_. I don't even want to tell you when it happens. I'll just say, that it happened." he said, laughing. Krys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I thought you were going to start giving me details. Prongs- tell me you used protection."

"I did. Did you know that, in the seventh year standard book of spells, there's an entire section about contraceptive spells? They have a range of sex spells, Padfoot." he said. Krys looked at him for a while.

"Ill, Prongsie. That has to be, the most disturbing thing that I've ever heard. That was unnecessary information. A simple, yes, would've sufficed. But no- not you. You had to get all extra." she whined. He laughed.

"Okay- I know what we can do to make you feel better." he said, grabbing her hand. He dragged her out of the room. "You guys coming?" he asked, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, who were sitting on the couch. They shrugged and hopped up.

"Prongs, where are we going?" she asked him. He wouldn't answer her. He just shook his head, and dragged her to the Room of Requirement. When they got in, it was pitch black, with stars. It looked like they were standing in space. "Prongs, what the hell is this?" He motioned to a rack and picked something up. He turned it on, and it was a lightsaver. His was glowing green.

"Star Wars." he said. Krys laughed and picked one up. She turned it on. Her was glowing brown and blue. She laughed.

"Eye color?" she asked. He nodded. The others sat down. "You ready, Potter?" she asked.

"You know it, Black." he said, before he leapt. They battled with the lightsavers, and the others clapped at any quick saves. In the end, Krys won.

"Anymore takers?" she asked. They all looked away. Harry hopped up. "You again, Potter? I thought I got rid of you." she said. He laughed.

"Talk your talk, Black. Lets see if you can do it again." he said. They battled, they ducked, they dodged. This time, Harry came out on top. "Any more takers?" he mocked. Krys laughed and jabbed him with the lightsaver.

"Not so feisty anymore, are you?" she asked. The others laughed.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The day that Hogsmeade was open, was hectic. Third years and up, were up and getting ready. After Krys was done getting ready, she lay on her bed. There was a knock.

"Come in Prongs." she called. Harry laughed and opened the door. He sat on her bed.

"So- do you want me to stay with you, so that you wont be alone, while everyone else is at the ball?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Its okay, Prongs. Besides, Ginny would kill me. You guys should have fun at the Ball." she said.

"Wasn't gonna do it anyway. Just asking to be nice." he said. Krys laughed and Harry grinned.

"You don't know how much I hate you." she said.

"I know how much you hate me. You hate me, this much." he said, pinching his index finger and his thumb together tightly.

"Oh, I beg to differ." she said chuckling. He laughed and hugged her.

"Whatever- you know you love me."

"No I don't. I really don't.." she said, laughing. He laughed with her.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Hours before the ball, the girls were hanging out with each other.

"Hermione, why did you set the dance, for the night before Valentines Day?" asked Krys, who was on her bed reading a game book.

"Because couples, tend to want to be alone and romantic on Valentines Day. The Ball, is going to be cutesy, not romantic." she said. Krys started to mock gagging.

"Just the word alone, is enough to make me gag." she said. "_Romantic_. Ill- the whole concept of romance, is this archaic initiative of devoted sexual relationships. Its completely stupid. I think that a relationship should cut past the excessively attentive bullshit, and go to what's really important."

"And what is really important Krys?" asked Hermione, who was clearly amused.

"Well- that all depends on the relationship. I don't want you to get me wrong. I don't hate the concept of doing something nice and sweet, for you're spouse. But- what does the word romantic mean? Off the top of my head- pertaining to sex, love- and all other shit that has to do with sex and love. Why is the rose the flower that signifies love? I think that roses are ugly as hell. I hate roses. Why is a heart the symbol for love? I think that the symbolic heart is ugly as hell. Why cant the signal for love be……fucking- intertwined lines? I think that, that is something that can stand for love. I think that romance is something that shouldn't be planned. Fuck it- I think that the reason that romance is dead- is because of females." she said. Hermione was sitting down, and watching her intently.

"Why?"

"Because a female, always expects the males, to do the surprising, _romantic_ shit. I believe that the less that someone is pestered to do something- the more that they do it. My hate for romance- is driven back to my hate for most girls. The gesture of romance- don't get me wrong- I love that. Someone could get me a paper towel, with the words, 'Happy Valen_times_ Day, Krys', on it. I would like it, because someone use their own two hands to construct it for me. Women have killed romance, because they don't appreciate what men do for them, if it isn't up to their standards. If a man 'cooked'- meaning he called the Italian restaurant down the street- a Valentines Day dinner that was supposed to be the woman's favorite, and it was good, a woman

should be happy. Because he remembered her favorite meal. If a man cooked a Valentines Day dinner, where he didn't call the restaurant down the street- and it was supposed to be her favorite, a woman wouldn't be satisfied. But a woman _should_ be _ecstatic_, because he used his own hands to construct something special for her. If a man cooked a Valentines Day dinner for me, and it tasted like heaven, but there wasn't a liable connection to me or him, I would still appreciate it. If he cooked it and it tasted like dirt, but it was supposed to be my favorite or his, I would appreciate it. Basically, what I'm trying to say, is that- females killed romance."

"We have not!" said Ginny.

"You probably didn't, I probably haven't, Hermione probably hasn't- but ungrateful bitches have." said Krys. Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Gin- if Harry tried to make you treacle tart, and it ended up tasting like- I don't know what. Would you appreciate it? Would you really appreciate the gesture?" asked Krys. Ginny thought for a minute.

"I would." she said, finally.

"Why?" asked Krys.

"Because he loves me enough, to make something for me."

"Okay. That's a sweet answer. That was a legitimate no bullshit answer. Hermione- if Red tried to make something for you- I dunno. If he tried to make lasagna for you- and it tasted like- horribleness. Would you appreciate it?" asked Krys. Hermione smiled at the image. Then she chuckled slightly.

"I can see him putting the flame out now." she said softly. Then she laughed some more. "Yes. I would appreciate it, because he took the time and energy to make my lasagna." she said softly. Krys smiled. "What about you? If Ares made your chocolate, chocolate chunk cake, and it tasted like mud. Would you appreciate it?" she asked. Krys smiled.

"Of course I would. I love him more than I have ever loved another living soul. Well- probably not that much. Actually- its different. I love my parents a lot- even though I've never _really_ met them. And I love my dad a lot. And I love you guys. But- the way that I love him- is… Jesus, listen to me." she said. They laughed. "I'd appreciate it- because I can picture him in the apron right now. Just joking. I'd appreciate it- because- he's just so, so… Everything that he does seems cute- why is this happening to me?" whined Krys. "He's like this drug- and I have to keep my cool when I'm around him. Because if I acted the way that he made me feel like acting- I'd be a fucking nutcase. He's driving me mad. I don't wanna write to him, because I think that if I do- I'll miss him. Everything that he says, everything the he does, makes me want him, so bad. And- now, I feel like a psycho." ranted Krys. Hermione and Ginny were smiling.

"Its okay Krys. Its not that bad. I think that if most girls acted, the way that the person that they love, made them feel- we'd all be looked upon like we were psychos. Now we sound like lovesick teenager." said Hermione. Krys groaned.

"We are lovesick teenagers. What the hell is wrong with me?" whined Krys.

"Nothing is wrong with you." said the voice of McGonagall. Krys rolled off the bed and yelped in shock. "You should've known that I was here." Krys hopped up off the floor.

"Something _is_ wrong with me. And- that's _why_ something is wrong with me. I should've known that you were coming- and my powers are screwed up, because I don't know what's happening anymore." she said. McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't even know what you're thinking."

"I think that you should see him."

"Minnie- its not that simple. I have classes. I'll fail my N.E.W.T's. And- big deal if its almost Valentines Day. Seeing him now, will make it worse." said Krys.

"No matter what you do, _you cant _fail your N.E.W.T's. And- No Ms. Black- its very complicated, you're right. You have yet to make yourself vulnerable in front of him. Love is when we bare our souls. You haven't bared your soul. I'll leave it up to you."

"Harry hasn't made himself vulnerable in front of Ginny." argued Krys. She sounded like a five year old.

"He has. That's why _he_ isn't having these problems." said McGonagall.

"Well- I cant. I'm not a vulnerable person." said Krys. McGonagall snorted, but shrugged.

"Its not my decision to make." she said, before she left. Krys looked at Ginny and Hermione. They were staring back at her.

"Don't worry- I'm alright." she said. They smiled halfheartedly. "Lets get you two ready. Go in the shower- put on your dresses- get, get!" she shouted. They laughed and did as she said. When the time came they were both in their dresses. Krys smiled at the sight. "Now I know that I want daughters. Major shopping." she said. They laughed. "So- Gin. What do you want to do to your hair?" she asked.

"I think I want it in a bun." she said. Krys nodded and waved her hand. Ginny's hair put itself in a neat, but loose bun. Her bangs were framing her face. Krys looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I love that on Ginny. It looks so nice." she said.

"What about you?" asked Krys. Hermione shrugged.

"I think that I want my hair straightened. Cut into layers?" she suggested. Krys nodded and waved her hand. Hermione's hair straightened, cut into layers and had side swept bangs. The edges curled under and it was silky straight. Ginny smiled and nodded, when they looked at her.

"I like it a lot. It works for her." she said. Krys nodded.

"I like it too." she said. She waved her hand and both of their lips went glossy shades of pink. "That's it. Done- fin- over." said Krys. Hermione and Ginny looked at her questioningly. "No more preparation needed. You guys are ready to go. I'll go hurry the guys." she said running out of the room.

Harry and Ron were lounging on the couch, throwing at stuffed Quaffle around. "You guys have no lives." she said. They kept throwing the Quaffle around.

"Are they ready?" asked Ron. Krys reached for the Quaffle and caught it. She started throwing it around with them.

"Yeah. What are you doing for Gin tomorrow?" she asked Harry. He shrugged. "No- you have to do something for her. Take her to the Room of Requirement for dinner, or something. Make her something. Do something." she said. He nodded.

"Okay- I will. Either that or the kitchens." he said. Krys looked at Ron.

"Has the Ravenclaw blondie, hinted that she wants you to be her Valentine?" Krys teased. Ron glared at her and almost dropped the Quaffle. "Its completely amazing that you're on the Quidditch team and I'm _just _a _reserve_." she said. Ron smirked then furrowed his eyebrows, while Harry and Krys laughed.

"I resent that. I worked hard to get on the team," he said. Krys nodded.

"True. I was just joking, Ronniekins." she teased. He blushed.

"I hate that name." he growled.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding." she said, holding in her laughter. He smiled and she hopped up. "You guys should be dealing with the girls. Its time to go to the dance." she said. "Hermione Ginny, get out here!" Ginny stepped out first. She was wearing a stunning emerald green dress, made out of satin. It had a boned bustier. It had a sash, with a crystal broach on it. The dress covered her knees and ended at the top of her calves. She wore strappy green open toe heels. Her hair was in a loose bun, with her bangs framing her face. She wore emerald studs and a thin emerald necklace. Her lips were a glossy pink and she was smiling at Harry. Krys looked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "That's really attractive, Prongsie. The drool on your chin, that is." Ginny and Ron laughed and Harry scowled at Krys. She smiled innocently. "Hermione- I said get down here!" Hermione came down the stairs. She wasn't making an entrance. She walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So are we ready to go?" she asked. Krys looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay- but to leave we all have to be standing." said Harry. Hermione glared at him and stood up. Her dress was just like Ginny's. The only differences were that the dress was blood red and it had very thin straps. Her shoes were also like Ginny's, but matched the red of the dress. Hermione's cartilage bar, was swirling black and red. She had ruby studs on her ears, and her neck was holding a ruby necklace. Her hair was cut into layers and her bangs were side swept. Her lips were glossy and pink.

"Its cold." she said monotonously. Krys laughed and shrugged.

"What do you expect me to do about that?" she asked. Hermione glared at her. "What?" she asked defensively.

"You can do a lot about it. I have a weirdo who's going to be asking me to dance all night. I cant handle this." she said. Krys was holding down her chuckles.

"Which is precisely why I'm not going. Brooks, Mason and Michaels are psychos." she said. The others laughed and Hermione scowled at Krys. "Okay- here." she said, as she touched the skirt of Hermione's dress. Hermione didn't feel anything. Krys was getting a headache trying to conjure a warming spell. She ended up having to touch the dress and shout the incantation, for it to work. They were all watching her intently, but chose to leave the matter alone.

"That's better." said Hermione. Krys raised her eyebrow. "Thank you."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm tired. I don't want to go to this dance and have that guy asking me to dance all night. Looks like Ron is going to have to return the favor from the Halloween ball. Or…Krys can you pretend to be me?"

"Hell no." said Krys, firmly. "I am not going to that goddamn dance and being the second Hermione Granger. Having to dance, with all of those losers that you don't want to dance with. I'm not doing it. I refuse." said Krys. Hermione pouted and so did the rest of them. Krys laughed. "That only works for Ares." she said, laughing.

"What about friends and family?" asked Hermione. She was still pouting. Krys rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, and focused all of her attention on duplicating Hermione's dress. The concentration gave her a migraine. A duplicate of Hermione's dress finally formed next to her.

"I hate all of you. So much." she said, as she ran to her room. She put on the dress and waved her hand over her hair and face. She still looked the same. She focused all of her concentration on looking like Hermione. When she opened her eyes she looked exactly like Hermione. She ran back downstairs and they were all waiting for her. "Okay- you guys go downstairs and I'll come down as soon as you finish the opening dance. I'll stay near the Ravenclaw bitches and you can stay near Ron, Harry and Gin on the other side. Okay?" asked Krys. They all nodded. "You're too nice. I have no problem telling Michaels and Mason to shove off."

"Then do it." said Hermione.

"I hate Mason. I'd love to break him. Michaels, is harder- he's nice. I don't know what I can do to make it clear to him." said Krys. Hermione shrugged. The group walked out of the Heads Dorm. Krys waved her hand over her face, and it went back to normal. It didn't give her a headache. Instead it made her dizzy. They all walked out and she ran to the nearest bathroom, while the rest of the group went to the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione walked to the dance floor, hand in hand. You got it bad, by Usher, started to play.

'When you feel it in your body you found somebody who

Makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew

Said you act like you're ready

But you don't really know

And everything in your past you want to let it go

I've been there, done it, humped around

After all that- this is what I found

Nobody wants to be alone

If you're touched by the words in this song

Then baby….

You got it, you got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

You got it, you got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't want to have fun

Its all you think about

You got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinking about someone else

You got it bad

When you say that you love them

And you really know

Everything that used to matter don't matter no more

Like my money all my cars

Flowers cards and candy

Said I'm fortunate to have you girl

I want you to know

I really adore you

All my people who know what's going on

Look at your mate, help me sing my song

Tell her, I'm your man you're my girl

I'm gon tell it to the whole wide world

Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man

Promise to love you the best I can

See I've been there, done it, humped around

After all that- this is what I've found

Everyone of you'll are just like me

Its too bad that you cant se

That you got it bad…hey

You got it, you got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

You got it, you got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't want to have fun

Its all you think about

You got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinking about someone else

You got it bad

You got it, you got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

You got it, you got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't want to have fun

Its all you think about

You got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinking about someone else

You got it bad'

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Then walked off the dance floor and back to their table with Harry and Ginny. Another song played and Harry and Ginny went to dance. Krys walked in inconspicuously. She sat down behind Ron and Hermione.

'_I'm behind you guys. Come over here and chill.'_ she thought really hard. Ron and Hermione walked over to her and sat down. Krys ran her hand through Hermione's hair, but it stayed the same. "Hermione, can you do it? Can you change your hair black?" Hermione nodded and ran her hand through her hair. It turned black and straight. "You guys stay here and I'll go chill by myself." said Krys, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron looked at Hermione silently for a few moments. "I like your hair." he said finally. She smiled.

"Thank you. I like the dress robes. They take off the fat." she said jokingly. He chuckled.

"That hurt. I would say the same, but you might hex me into oblivion." he said. She nodded.

"I will."

"Always looking for an excuse to hurt someone. That's not proper Head Girl behavior." he said as he poured her butterbeer. She took it.

"Thank you. But- there's no such thing as proper Head Girl behavior. Look at Krys- she was supposed to be the Head Girl at Levebons."

"True- but look at how you used to be. You were a bloody nightmare. That seemed more like Head Girl material then." he said. Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't a nightmare, you prat. I guess, I just loosened up." Ron snorted.

"Why did you change?" he asked. She looked at him, with squinted eyes.

"I don't believe that I changed. I just think that I loosened up. I'm still a bit uptight." she said. Ron laughed.

"I kind of just wanted you to admit that." he said, smiling. Hermione laughed.

"You are such a git." she said. He pouted.

"I resent that."

"Sorry. I meant to say that you're a _prat_." she amended. He gasped. But it wasn't for the reason that she thought. Right behind her was Lavender Brown.

"So Won-Won, do you want to dance?" she asked. Hermione, kept her face, in the direction opposite Lavender. Ron shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lavender- I'm busy." he said.

"Your mudblood girlfriend is being entertained by Richard. Why don't I entertain you?" she asked flirtatiously. Ron's teeth clenched and so did his jaw. Hermione smiled at him, and shook her head.

"Its just Lavender." she whispered.

"No- I don't want to dance with you." he said harshly. Lavender huffed and walked away, finally. Ron watched Hermione intently for a minute. "Why don't you care?" he asked. She seemed taken aback as she looked at him. He accidentally read her thoughts. "I don't mean that. I mean- why don't you care if they call you a mudblood?" She smiled at him, and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Um… I think that being a muggleborn makes me special. I believe that because, purebloods and halfbreeds are specifically looked upon to come here. Muggleborns show magic, without a magical background. I think that makes me all the more special. I show a talent that most people like me, don't show. So- when I get called a mudblood, I think about how rare muggleborns are supposed to be. It actually started to sound like a compliment- when Krys reminded me that I'm Head Girl." she said. Ron smiled.

"That's a good way to look at it."

"Thank you. So- how does it feel to be a pureblood?"

"Its not all its hyped up to be. I don't really think about it." he said. "You know what I just realized?"

"No- what?" she asked.

"I don't know anything about your family, but you know everything about mine. What about your family?" he asked. She looked at him, and a softly smile was playing at her lips.

"I don't have much family. When we really young, Veronica's sister died. Her name was Nicole- she was older. I had to be about three, Veronica was five, and Nicole was sixteen- we don't really like to talk about it. That drove Veronica's parents to rock bottom. They were really distraught after that. They moved to England when she was eight. Then, when she was eleven- she went to Acklemeyers." she said. Ron was nodding understandingly.

"I'm sorry. That must've been tough on you guys." he said. Hermione smiled.

"It wasn't very tough on me. It was very tough on Ronnie. She was only five- but I know that she remembers, it more than ever. It was hard, convincing her that it wasn't her fault. I was only three, but I remember a little. And what I remember- I remember like it was yesterday. Me, Ronnie and Nikki, were playing. We were in the house and Nikki- she was tickling both of us." by this time Hermione had tears in her eyes, and her voice was shaking more than ever. "I don't remember what happened in between- but- Nikki left, and Ronnie followed her, a few minutes later, all I heard was screaming. I ran outside. Ronnie was just screaming and she wouldn't stop. She was hugging Nikki. Nikki was laying on the floor and there was blood everywhere. Ronnie was hugging Nikki and screaming and crying and-. There were no adults around, because Nikki was babysitting. But we had to run to the neighbors house and- it was so tough on Ronnie. Everyone was wondering what happened- and Ronnie had to explain everything to everyone. To this day- I still don't know what happened. Ronnie never talks about it. Some asshole family friend, always tells Ronnie how much she reminds them of Nicole- and she acts like she doesn't know who they're talking about. You wont tell Charlie- will you? She doesn't like it when people try and talk to her about it." said Hermione. Ron was still watching her intently. He shook his head.

"No- I wont tell." he said softly. "But- do you want to know what happened?" Hermione shook her head.

"The less I know, the better. I don't think that I could handle the thoughts, that I _know_ Ronnie has everyday."

"Okay." he said softly, as hugged her. After a while she pulled back, and looked at him.

"So- Weasley, what's going on with you? Is Won-Won alright?" she asked. He chuckled.

"As alright as I'll ever be. How about Hermio-ninny?" he retorted. Her eyes widened.

"That was a cheap shot." she said.

"That was no cheaper than, _Won-Won_." he said. She smiled.

"I guess your right. I play dirty." she said airily, before she lay her head on his shoulder.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Krys sat down at the table. She smiled as Ron looked at Hermione talked. She chugged down her butterbeer and watched Harry and Ginny dance. They were cute. Harry was whispering something in Ginny's ear, and she blushed. Krys smiled at how cute they were as a couple. That's when Ro-Richard walked up to the table and sat next to her. She looked at him.

"So- would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand. Krys looked at his hand and grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I don't really feel like it. I'm not a dancer." she said.

"Oh- okay. Well- can I sit here and talk to you?" he asked as he sat down. She had to concentrate really hard to hear his thought. _'Say yes, and I'm on the way to winning the bet.'_ Krys looked in his eyes and smiled.

"You can talk- but that doesn't mean that I'll talk back, or even listen. Listen- I don't know what you're trying to do- or what you want from me, but, I'm not interested." she said. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm not stupid. Give me some credit- if two friends ask the same girl out- both pestering her- always hanging out together, and I saw you guys in the Great Hall before you asked me out- If they both ask her out and all of that's happening, what should I think? Jonathan was watching us that day. This is probably some bet, to see who can bed me first."

"You're completely wrong, Hermione. I wouldn't do that." he said. Krys looked in his eyes once more. She focused all of her energy on getting memories. Flashes of him sleeping with different girls, went through her mind. The flashes started to give her a horrible migraine. She broke the connection, so that he wouldn't see the fire in her eyes. She kept her eyes closed for a minute. Then she looked across the Great Hall- and Jonathan was watching them intently. When he saw that she was watching him, he looked away.

"Okay- if I'm so wrong, tell me why Jonathan was watching us, yet again?" she asked. "Why is it me? Why isn't it Krys or Ginny? What about me, makes the wager so wonderful?" asked Krys, knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Krys shook her head. Lavender walked up. Richard sighed.

"Mudblood." Lavender greeted. There was fire in Krys' eyes. Harry shook his head. But she couldn't stop the burning feeling that was going through her body. Finally it stopped.

"Hey Lavender. Tell me- is that a cold sore on your lip, or is it herpes?" asked Krys cheekily. Lavender touched her lip and glared at Krys.

"Whatever- I deserve to be here. I'm not an ugly know-it-all. And I have a date." she said. Krys laughed.

"Darling- are you not getting enough love and attention at home? Is that why you're here talking to me? Aw- do you need a hug, sweetie?" mocked Krys. Lavender glared. "By the way. This" she said, pointing at Richard. "Is one of the losers that asked me out."

"Well- I'm here with Henry Brookes. As you know- he made the top three on the list" she said, before she started to walk away. Krys laughed at the mention of Brooks' name.

"Use protection. You don't want that '_cold sore_' to spread to more intimate parts." Krys shouted after her. She looked at Richard, who was still sitting beside her.

"What do you want, Mason?" asked Krys agitatedly.

"Why wont you give me one date?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"Because I don't like you. And because you have a bet going about me. I want the truth. Why isn't it Ginny or Krys? What about me, makes the wager so wonderful?" she asked. He sighed. "If I find out from someone else- I'll make the rest of your year here, the utter contradictory of _lovely_. And I hope you know what that means. Otherwise you being a Ravenclaw- is a complete façade." He sighed.

"Ginny Weasley, is the girlfriend of 'The Boy Who Lived', and your other friend- she's a bitch. She's rude and she…she's just-"

"That wasn't the question that I wanted answered. The question was, what about me, makes the wager so wonderful?"

"You're the Head Girl. You're the most well known girl, in the school. We wanted to be responsible for getting rid of your shell.-" he said. She shook her head, and leaned into his ear.

"I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen to me, _very closely_. If you come near me, I will cause you rigorous pain. If you come near me _or_ any one of my friends,- I will get your limbs _singed off_. Do you understand me?" she whispered dangerously. He pulled back and looked at her skeptically. "Don't believe me if you don't want to. But- do all that you can with your arms and legs, while you can." she said, before she got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw section. Richard was following behind her. She stood in front of Jonathan. He stopped talking to his group of friends and looked up at her. "Michaels- I want to talk to you." she said. He got up and followed her back to her table. "Now- tell me your side of this bet." she said. His eyes widened.

"I don't-"

"DON'T FEED ME THE LIES AND BULLSHIT!" she yelled. The edges of her hair was glowing fiery. Luckily the music was blasting and everyone was dancing. "What's your side of the story?"

"It was just a stupid bet.-"

"**_B_**utterscotch **_U_**nicorns **_L_**overs **_L_**eave **_S_**ugar **_H_**oney **_I_**ced **_T_**ea- that all spells bullshit to m-e, Kr- Hermione." she sang. He was looking at her like she was crazy. "You and your little helper, were going to screw my reputation, after you tried to screw me. And what I want to know- is why." she said.

"You're number three on the list- you're Head Girl- and you're Harry Potter's best friend. You're one of the most known girls in the school." he said. Krys nodded.

"Okay- what are you going to do to make amends? How are you going to make me happy enough, to let this go?" she asked. He looked at her quizzically. "You think that I'm going to leave you alone after this? No, no, no. You have no idea how badly you screwed up. And now, you're going to pay. You and your little crony. Now- get the bloody hell away from me." He got up and left. Harry and Ginny walked over to the table and sat down.

"Padfoot- what's going on?" he asked. Krys hopped up and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were. They were sitting in a silent bliss. She looked at Harry and Ginny. They were both standing guard. Krys changed herself back to normal. Hermione did also.

"Ron- Hermione get up." she said. They got up and sat down where Harry and Ginny were.

"So Padfoot- what was going on?" asked Harry. Krys sighed.

"Turns out that neither Michaels or Mason was nice." said Krys. All except for Harry looked at her quizzically. "They had a bet going. They were trying to screw up your reputation." That's when Henry Brooks came over, with his hand out.

"Lets dance." he said. Krys looked at his hand.

"Lets not." she said.

"Krystathaili, will you dance with me?" he asked, once more. She shook her head.

"I cant dance- and I wouldn't, anyway. So- stop asking me." she said harshly. He put his hand over his heart.

"Feisty." Her eyes widened.

"Get away from me." she said, as she looked around to the others. They were laughing at her. Hermione stood up.

"Krys- Gin, lets dance." she said. Ginny got up, and Krys looked at Hermione.

"I'm not a dancer." she said.

"Krys, it'll be fun." said Ginny. Krys groaned and followed them to the dance floor. She rolled her eyes and stood still, as Ginny and Hermione danced around her. The song was, Everything is alright, by Motioncity Soundtrack.

'Tell me that you're alright

Yeah everything is alright

Oh please tell me that you're alright

Yeah everything is alright

Give me a reason

To end this discussion

To break with tradition

To fold and divide

Cause I hate the ocean

Theme parks and airplanes

Talking with strangers

Waiting in line

I'm through with these pills that make me sit still

Are you feeling fine?

Yes I feel just fine

Tell me that you're alright

Yeah everything is alright

Oh please tell me that you're all alright

Yeah everything is alright

I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous

Like cleaning the oven

Or checking my tires

Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling

Head for the hills the kitchens on fire

I used to rely on self medication

I guess I still do that from time to time

But I'm getting better at fighting the future

Someday you'll be fine

Yes I feel just fine

Tell me that you're alright

Yeah everything is alright

Oh please tell me that you're alright

Yeah everything is alright

Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)

To end this discussion (Of anything I've heard)

To break with tradition (They tell me that its not so hard)

To fold and divide (Its not so hard)

So lets not get carried (Away with everything)

Away with the process (From here to in between)

Of elimination (The long goodbye)

I don't want to waste your time

Tell me that you're alright

That everything is alright

Oh please tell me that you're alright

That everything is alright

Tell me that you're alright (Hi everything's great)

That everything is alright (Everything's fine)

Oh please tell me that you're alright (hi everything's great)

That everything is alright (yeah everything's fine)'

The song ended and a Panic! At the Disco song played. It was the song, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.

'Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about?

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no you know it will always just be, me

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus

In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?

(Lets pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part

Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick

I hope that you didn't expect that you'd get all the attention

Now lets not get selfish

Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold your lover close?

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no you know it will always just be, me

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

And hold your lovers close

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster.'

By the end of the song, Krys was dancing with Hermione and Ginny. She stopped abruptly, when she realized what she was doing. "You ready to go?!" she yelled over the music. They shrugged. Krys looked at the table. Harry and Ron were watching them.

"Yeah we can go." said Ginny. They walked over to the table. "We're ready."

O0oO0oO0oO0OO0oO0oO0oO0OO0oO0oO0oO0OO0oO0oO0oO0OO0oO0oO0oO0OO0oO0o

Krys was lying in her bed, when there was a knock on her door. "Come in Prongs!" she yelled. Harry walked into her room and sat down. "What happened?" He smiled and pulled something from behind his back. It was a bouquet of chocolate lilies. She smiled.

"Your boyfriend sent them- along with this." he said, pulling something else from behind him. It was a silvery white stag. Her eyes widened. "Yep- he remembered. You have a pretty okay boyfriend, Padfoot." said Harry, handing her the stuff.

"Is he making it any better- by sending me things?" she asked, as she set the white stag next to Snuffles. "Should I name it Prongsie or Jamesie?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"You need help." She hopped up and got two pieces of paper from her desk. She tapped them both with her wand and groaned. She couldn't charm the paper until she shouted the incantation. Harry was watching her intently.

"Can you take this to Stardom for me?" she asked. He shrugged and ran out of the room. When he came back, he sat down on the same chair. "So- why are you being so nice?" she asked. He grinned.

"I need help. I don't know what I should do for Gin today." he said. Krys smiled.

"Make her treacle tart, from scratch." she said. Harry looked at her questioningly. "We all had a talk yesterday."

"Can you help me?" he asked. Krys looked at him. He looked desperate. She groaned and hopped off of her bed.

"Lets go." she said, as she walked out of her room. They left the Heads Dorm, without any words. They walked straight to the Room of Requirements. The Room of Requirements turned into a kitchen with all the supplies to make treacle tart. Krys ran to the cookbook. "Prongs- this book has a recipe. Okay-" she said, as she walked over to the stove.

Two hours later, they finally made a batch that was consumable. Harry tasted it.

"One more batch." he said. Krys nodded and they started. While the tart baked Harry watched Krys intently.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head. "I know it's something." He sighed.

"What's been going on with you?" he asked. She sighed.

"Nothing has been going on with me." she lied. Harry chuckled. "What?" she shouted indignantly.

"Even when your powers are functioning- I can tell when you're lying." he said.

"Then why ask the question? If you know that something is going on, why ask? To make me admit that I'm weak?! To embarrass me?!" she shouted. Harry shook his head.

"No. To find out what you've been keeping from me." he said simply. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she muttered, before she stormed out of the Room of Requirements.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter- I believe that I am." said the redhead, smiling brightly. Harry chuckled.

"So- lets go." he said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay." They walked to the Room of Requirements. He opened it manually. When she walked in, she gasped. "Did Krys help you?" she asked. Harry's look hardened, but it softened, when he looked at Ginny.

"Yeah. She helped me." he said. Ginny smiled, and sat down. He served her the treacle tart. She smiled when she tasted it.

"You did this by yourselves?" she asked.

"No- Krys- oh yeah. We did it by hand." he said. She smiled.

"I love it. And- its actually _edible_." she said.

"You're the one who cant cook." he said jokingly. She laughed.

"I know. There was this one summer, where mom was sick. They were all depending on me, to make dinner. I swear- I almost burned the house down." she said laughing. Harry was chuckling. "I burned everything. The food was burnt to a crisp. It was unbearable- Charlie, Bill, Ron and Percy acted like they liked it. The twins started to chuck it around and make jokes about it. Charlie and Bill silenced them and made them eat it. I guess they thought it would hurt my feelings, if they stated the obvious."

"That you cant cook." said Harry.

"Well, _Julia Child_- how many tries did it take for the treacle tart?" she asked cheekily. Harry laughed.

"How did you kn- I forgot to throw away the other batches." he said. Ginny nodded.

"Yep- but, I love it." she said. Harry grinned. "Now- hurry up and eat." He looked at her questioningly. "You know why." His eyes widened, then he grinned stupidly. They both left their treacle tart partially eaten, as a bed appeared in the Room of Requirements.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"So- Granger…what are you doing today?" asked the voice of Ron. Hermione looked up and smiled. "'Cause- I was thinking…the kitchens are always open for the Heads." he said, smiling. Hermione laughed, but nodded. She hopped up and followed him to the kitchen. He tickled the pear, and it giggled.

"I love that bloody pear." she said smiling. Ron chuckled.

"Language Hermione." he mock scolded. She rolled her eyes, but smiled as they saw Dobby.

"Harry Potter's Wheezy and Wheezy's girlfriend." greeted Dobby. Ron and Hermione blushed, but didn't correct him.

"Hi Dobby." said Hermione, slouching down to hug him. She kissed him on the cheek, and the house elf blushed.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"He's with his other Wheezy." she said, smiling. Ron laughed.

"So- what can Dobby get for you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No- its okay Dobby. We can get our own food." said Hermione. She was glaring at Ron, who was about to order. Ron rolled his eyes.

"No Wheezy and his girlfriend, is Harry Potter's friends. I will always serve Harry Potter and his friends." insisted Dobby. Hermione smiled, then looked at Ron.

"I guess you can order." she said.

When they were done ordering, Dobby snapped and their food appeared on the table.

"Thank you, Dobby." they chorused. The house elf smiled, then disappeared.

"So Weasley, what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing much, Granger. What about you? Have you given any more thought as to what you want to do?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"I have. I've never been so indecisive. I think that I'm going to healer training." she said. He smiled.

"You'd be an _adequate_ healer." he said jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Weasley." she said. He laughed.

"So- thanks for not leaving me alone on this bloody awful holiday." he said. She laughed.

"Why didn't you ask your Ravenclaw blondie to be your valentine?" asked Hermione. Ron spit out his butterbeer and Hermione laughed.

"That was a low blow, Granger. By the way, where's Vicky?" he asked. Hermione laughed.

"That was lower, _Won-Won_." said Hermione jokingly. Ron glared at her playfully.

"I'm glaring at you, because I have no comeback for that." he said. Hermione laughed. They continued to flirt and laugh through dinner. When they were done, they walked back to the Heads Dorm. Hermione looked at Ron, before they walked in.

"Well Weasley- I had an _unbearable_ time tonight. Maybe if Vicky- was here, it'd have been bearable." said Hermione jokingly. Ron playfully glared at her and she laughed.

"I cant choose between Lavender and the blonde Ravenclaw. But- if I was spending time with them it'd have been much better, than spending it with you, Granger." he replied, smiling. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It probably would've been. But- with Lavender, you couldn't any words, with more then three syllables." she said, before she gave the password to the portrait.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

It was a shock to everyone that Krys and Harry were no longer talking. One day, turned into one week. One week, turned into one month. One month, turned to three. One day in the beginning of May, they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Ravenclaws.

"Today class, we will duel." said Lupin, as soon as he walked out of his office. "Harry- Krystathaili, can you demonstrate proper dueling for us?" asked Lupin. Harry hopped up and went to the center of the classroom. Everyone looked at Krys. She groaned and got up, with reluctance. They both walked up to each other, with their wands in front of their faces and bowed. They both held their wands like swords. "Three, two, one."

"RICTUSEMPRA!" shouted Harry, at the same time that Krys shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" No light shot from the end of her wand, but a silver light shot from the end of Harry's wand. She dodged it, but it hit her side. Krys doubled over because of the intense tickling that the spell caused, but Harry's wand didn't shoot out of his hand. Lupin was watching them intently.

"Finite Incantatem." he said, pointing his wand at Krys. She got up and stared at the ground.

"Yes, because that's proper dueling! Tell us Rodriguez- did he dump you? Is that why you lot are in a row? You guys no longer shagging on the side? Next you'll go after my Won-Won. Are your parents proud that their daughter was sleeping with 'The Boy Who Lived'? How proud are your parents that their daughters a _slut_?" shouted Lavender. That's when Krys' body stood rigid. Lupin, Harry and the others, were too shocked to say anything. "Aw- does the boyfriend stealing _slut_ need a hug? Is she going to cry? Was your mother a _slut_ too? Is that how she got your deadbeat father, to create the mistake that we all know, as Hogwarts #1 _slut_?" Each time that Lavender said 'slut', she spit it out like it was poison. That set it off more.

Most of the class laughed at Lavender's rant. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Seamus' eyes widened. They all tried to silence Lavender, but something seemed to be working against it. Neville stood quietly and looked at Krys. Krys' eyes lost their natural color, and now had flames in them, her hair turned a fiery color and a massive flame took over her body. Everyone stared at her in shock. They could all hear the thunderclaps outside. All of a sudden, the window shattered to pieces and a bolt of lightening went through the window, and almost struck Lavender. Everyone gasped. Then every candle that lit the room went out, and the thunderclaps went louder and louder. The only source of light in the classroom, was Krys' body. They could all see the tornado twisters outside. Then, as fast as it all started, it stopped. The thunder and lightening stopped, there was no longer a tornado, Krys' hair went back to jet black, her body lost its flame, the window repaired itself, and the candles lit up again. With one fiery tear escaping her eye, she left the classroom. The spot where the tear landed, had a hole in it. The classroom was silent.

"Harry- follow her!" shouted Lupin. He was glaring at Lavender. Harry ran out of the classroom to find Krys.

'_Padfoot- where are you?'_ thought Harry. There was no reply. He used all of his concentration to find her, but something was working against it. He knew that she was using all of her energy to keep him away- then, he summonsed the Marauders Map. On the map, she was going to McGonagall's office. Harry ran in that direction. When he got there he gave the gargoyle the password and knocked on McGonagall's office door. She answered it, looking very grave. She looked like she had been crying. _'Come to McGonagall's office. I cant break her mind block- but something is wrong. She's really messed up. Come to McGonagall's office'_ he sent to Ron and Hermione.

"I assume that you know." she said. Harry looked at her questioningly. That's when something else caught his eye. Krys was on the floor- her body shaking with sobs. McGonagall went down next to her and hugged her. After a few minutes, the door knocked. "Come in!" called McGonagall. Ron and Hermione walked in. "Mr. Weasley- Ms. Granger, can you escort Ms. Black to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter stay here." she said, as Ron and Hermione walked over to Krys and picked her up. "Sit down." Harry sat down.

"What happened Professor?" asked Harry. McGonagall sighed and sat at her desk.

"I know that you and Ms. Black haven't been talking for the past few months."

"Did I do this to her?" he asked anxiously. "Is she okay?" McGonagall smiled at his concern, but it died quickly as she shook her head.

"Ms. Black came here and told me what happened in your Defense lesson. Then she broke down into sobs. One minute later I received an owl from the Ministry. As you know- her powers aren't functioning properly. Your powers are from love. Since she hasn't been vulnerable- since she hasn't _let_ herself be vulnerable in front of him- her powers aren't up to par. Otherwise- she'd have known about her fathers death, before it happened."

"Her dad died. How does that work- with the love that she has for him, she'd have known that he died the moment-?" a look of realization dawned on his face. "As soon as a person dies, an owl appears from the Ministry." he said. McGonagall nodded.

"The moment that she broke down, was probably the moment that he died. She has to go back home, to attend the funeral. I've written to Levebons telling Headmaster Cales. He has excused Mr. Delgado from all further classes, to go to the funeral with Ms. Black. You can go visit her in the hospital wing, if you like."

"Will I be going to the funeral with her, Professor?" he asked.

"Well- Ms. Black didn't even want you to know. It seems that she's been focusing all of her energy, on keeping _you_ out."

"But why me? Why is she talking to everyone but me?" McGonagall smiled and sighed.

"You should know this but-. Excluding Ms. Weasley,- who can get you to do absolutely anything? Who's the one person other than Ms. Weasley, that can trigger your powers? Who's your only immediate family left?" asked McGonagall. Harry groaned.

"Padfoot." he said.

"Exactly- she knew that if she talked to you any more, you would find a way to convince her to go to Levebons. She doesn't like to be vulnerable. Least of all in front of Mr. Delgado." she said.

"So…should I go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. McGonagall shrugged. That was when a loud thump sounded in her office. Ares was on the floor. He hopped up. McGonagall chuckled at the sight of a disheveled Ares.

"Mr. Delgado." greeted McGonagall.

"Hey Ares." said Harry.

"Hi Professor- Hey Harry." he said. They waved at him. "Where is she?" he asked. McGonagall smiled at him, then looked at Harry. Harry nodded. McGonagall waved her wand and his luggage disappeared.

"Lets go." said Harry. He and Ares walked to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the bed, where Krys was. She was staring into space. Ron and Hermione looked at Ares and waved. Krys didn't even turn that way. She just continued to look straight ahead. Her face was pale and streaked with tear stains. Her eyes were red and she was shivering. Harry walked to Madam Pomphrey's office. Madam Pomphrey walked out of the office, Harry was trailing her, she was holding a vial with a green liquid in it. She walked over to Krys.

"Ms. Rodriguez- can you drink this for me, sweetheart?" asked Madam Pomphrey sweetly. Krys nodded and gulped down the potion. She turned away from Ron and Hermione, and curled up. Silent tears fell. They all looked at Ares pleadingly. He walked over to her bedside and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep soon after. Ares watched her sleep peacefully. He told the others to leave after she was asleep for about four hours. After a while, he didn't even know what time it was. He just watched her. He hated seeing her in the state that she was in earlier. He held her hand and her eyes shot open. She looked at him and hiccupped.

"How are you?" he asked softly. She smiled sadly and sat up. She started to brush her teeth, when she was done, she just stared into space while he watched her. She stayed that way for hours. So long that she was still in that position, when the others went to visit her at noon.

"Madam Pomphrey says that you can leave now, Krys." Hermione said, as he sat down at her bedside. She got out of the bed slowly and walked out of the hospital wing. They all walked behind her. When they got to the entranceway on front of the Great Hall, a large group of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students formed a line in front of her.

REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…


	19. I Cant

The group of students before Krys, all had their wands out. The students in the front of the group were Lavender Brown, Richard Mason, Dean Thomas, and Romilda Vane. The rest were people that Krys never even spoke to. Krys wasn't even looking up and her hair was covering most of her face.

"What's this?" asked the voice of Hermione, as she and Ginny stood on either side of Krys. There was a sardonic type of laughter.

"The mud blood and the girlfriend came to save her. I thought you'd be smarter than that Ginny." said Lavender. That's when the cloak whipped off and revealed Harry, Ron and Ares. "Won-Won." she squealed. Hermione and Ginny just pushed through the crowd, while pulling Krys along with them. The boys followed them, but Lavender held Ron by his arm. Harry stopped the others, and they watched. "What about us?"

"Lavender, there is no _'us'_. There never really was."

"Ron don't do this- please don't do this. I need you. I love you." she pleaded.

"We haven't been together for over a year! And we were only together for a few months. Stop embarrassing yourself." he said, as he tried to walk away. She held onto his leg.

"Please! I need you! I love you! I'll do anything." she cried. The onlookers were hysterical. Harry had to pry Lavender off of Ron's leg. When they got to the Heads Dorms, Ares walked Krys to her room. Krys lay on her bed, and stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" asked Ares softly. Krys still didn't say anything. Ares sat down on her bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Do you guys think that she'll be okay?" asked Harry. They all nodded.

"I think, it just needs a bit of time to sink in. I don't think that it's the death that she's angry with- I mean of course she's sad about it. But- that's not what's making her act like this. I think it's the thought that she has no one." said Hermione. Harry looked at her questioningly. "Sure she has us- but, right now, she isn't thinking about that. You guys haven't been talking in months. She's been quite distant. She hasn't even been talking really. And- I think that she knew it would happen." said Hermione tentatively.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him. A look of realization dawned on his face. "The fiery tear. She got the feeling- she didn't know for sure, but she felt that something was wrong."

"Exactly- and then, he _actually _died, and she felt bad because, she couldn't do anything. On top of that, she feels that she could've prevented it- if she did the vulnerability thing." said Ginny. Harry groaned.

"I have to be the worst twin in the world." he said.

"Yeah mate, you kind of are." said Ron. Harry glared at him. "_You _said it." Hermione and Ginny also glared at Ron. Then they turned back to Harry. Hermione smiled kindly.

"No you're not, Harry." she said, in a voice matching her smile.

"Yes I am. If it was me that was having the problem- Padfoot would've just punched me, yelled right back, then made me do it. I just ignored her." he said.

"Harry- Krys is her own person. Its not your fault, and it isn't hers." said Ginny. Harry smiled then got up. He walked over to Krys' bedroom door and knocked. Ares answered and opened the door wider, for Harry to go in.

"She hasn't made an injection in about two days. You should make it." Harry told him. Ares shook his head.

"I'm a really nervous person. And- I don't know how to make the injection. I cant make it- especially on her." he said. Harry chuckled and walked over to Krys' drawer. He pulled the needle out and walked over to her body. He looked at Ares, who looked completely nervous, and shot the injection. Then he threw the needle into the wastebasket.

"How's she doing?" he asked. Ares shrugged.

"She isn't speaking. She isn't eating. She hiccupped once yesterday. That was it."

"When she wakes up- she has to take her iron. If she doesn't keep it up- she needs to keep it up." said Harry. Ares smiled.

"You guys are really close aren't you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… its not just the powers- its not just that you're family. You would actually want her as a friend, even if she weren't your cousin." he said. Harry laughed.

"Would you want her as a friend- even if she wasn't pretty?" asked Harry. Ares furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course." he said as they walked out of the room. "Her looks just sweetened the pot. You know that we thought she was a guy, when we first started hanging out with her." said Ares. Hermione and the others laughed, as the two sat down.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Well- what about all the stories that she told us? If you guys were so inseparable, how did you end up with… _Ailen_?" she asked. Ares chuckled.

"_She_ set me up with Ailen." he said, smiling.

_Flashback_

They sat in the boys dormitory. She lay on his bed, and he sat on the chair across from her. He watched her. Her bangs fell over her eye, and she attempted to blow them out of her face. He laughed, and she caught his eye. She quirked her eyebrow. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I want to." he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Krys. I swear, you are so lazy."

"How am I lazy?" she asked in a childish voice. He laughed.

"You just are."

"Okay- forget about that. I need you to do me a favor." she said. He looked at her like she was crazy. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Please." she said cutely. He hid his smile and laugh, with a growl.

"What is it?" he asked, as grumpily as he could.

"I need you to go on a date with someone." she said. He shook his head, as he walked over to the bed to sit down.

"No."

"Please."

"Krys- I swear, if you try and set me up with someone ugly." he said. She laughed.

"Well- her hair is dark- she has nice eyes- she's a Phoenixtear- she's a fifth year- she likes hanging out with you- she's prettier than most of the girls, that you go out with." she said. He smiled and nodded encouragingly. "And she has this little crush on you. So- I thought that…maybe you could…you know."

"Does this girl have a name?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"That's one thing I know for sure." she said. He looked at her, and she looked back confusedly.

"What _is_ her name?"

"Oh." she said. "Its Ailen." He looked at her.

"You're kidding me, right? Ailen… _Array's _Ailen?" he asked.

"No- not _Array's_ anybody. Ailen is her own person- she just happens to be best friends with a bitch. But- yeah. Who'd you think I was talking about?" He shrugged.

"I thought it was someone completely different. I had no idea- _Ailen_? I cant- I will not- no-nope." he said. Krys pouted. "She doesn't have a crush on me. She's a stalker."

"For me." she pouted, with the puppy dog eyes. He sat with his face in his hands, until she pried them off and straddled him. "For me."

"Why are you on top of me?"

"I've done a lot of shit for you. Please, for me." she pouted. He shrugged and flipped her over, so that he was on top of her. "Why does this always happen?"

"Because you're never paying attention." he said, looking at her. She had a playful look in her eyes, and her hair was spilling all over his pillow. He felt himself leaning in, and in. Getting closer to her face, he moved her bangs that she unsuccessfully tried to blow away. She closed her eyes and he licked his lips, when he looked at hers. That's when the door knocked. She snapped out of it, and playfully pushed him off of her.

"Get the door." she sang. He glared at the door, then answered it. It was Ailen.

"Hi Ares." she said, dreamily. He waved. "Do you know where Krys is?" He opened the door and welcomed her into the dormitory that he and Jason shared. Ailen sat in the chair and looked at Krys. "I need to talk to you." she said. Krys hopped up and walked with her out into the common room. When Ares walked down there, Krys was sitting on a chair, reading. He walked up behind the chair silently, and popped up. She stayed calm, and hit him on the head with the book.

"Ouch." he said through clenched teeth. She spun around to him in the chair. She had one foot tucked under her leg, and she let the other one swing.

"When will you learn? I am not to be pissed with." He laughed, despite himself. "_nunc meus iratus_."

"You just hit me with a book. But- what the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"**Oh my God. What is wrong with you? It means, 'Now, I am angry.' Lets just hope that you know what I'm saying now.**" she said, in Spanish. He laughed.

"I don't know what the hell you just said. I'm not fluent."

"One of these days, I'm gonna have to teach you Spanish. You are completely hopeless. I said that it means, 'Now I'm angry'." she said. He smiled.

"What's going on with you and Latin? What other languages do you speak?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Just Latin, Spanish and Portuguese. Oh- and English." she said. He laughed.

"Where'd you learn?" he asked.

"Tutors. When I was younger, I had professionals teach me everything. So- my language tutors were these brilliant men. My Portuguese tutor was amazing, as were my Latin and Spanish tutors. Then I had this Theory of Knowledge tutor. That was all about life, point of view, philosophy- everything about thinking. Then English was unbearable. He was brilliant- but he was a psycho. Then there was speech- math and history." she said. He looked at her quizzically.

"Speech?" he asked. "You had a speech problem?" She laughed.

"I had a speech impediment, when I was younger. I couldn't pronounce the 'k' sound. I used the 't' sound instead. So- imagine what it was like saying my name." she said. Ares laughed. "But no- that wasn't what the class was for. It was about public speaking and other stuff like that."

"Oh." he said.

"So… are you going to do that little thing for me?" she asked. He laughed.

"You just hit me on the head with a book- and you want a favor?" he asked. She smiled sweetly and innocently. Ares burst out laughing.

"Just one date. You can tell her anything that you like- just not about the favor. Just one date. If you like it… If you don't- don't do it again." she said. He groaned.

"This is-…I don't like this. I…"

"Please. For me." she said softly. She looked utterly adorable.

"Okay." he gave in, turning his back to her. She jumped on his back.

"Yes! So are you going to take her to Levebons Lane? Or are you going to take her to the Room of Requirements? That's a secret that you cant share on the first date- so forget about that. Or can you?" she asked. You would've thought that she was going on the date.

"Get off my back, Krys." She jumped off him and onto the couch. He sat down next to her and she started to fluff up a pillow. Krys laid that pillow on his lap, and rested her head there.

"So…where are you taking her?" she asked casually. He shrugged.

"Room of Requirements would be cheap- free. Levebons Lane would cost money." he said. She looked at him pointedly. "I was just joking." She laughed.

"No you weren't. But- you're better than Jason. He doesn't even date. He has booty calls."

"Yes- but I wont date any boy around." said the voice of Jason. Krys sat up and looked at Ares, then laughed.

"Thank God, you're not dating every boy around. Then you'd be living a horrible lie." Jason glared at her. "What? Its true." she said.

"I hate you." said Jason. Krys smiled.

"No you don't. A.J!" yelled Krys. A.J skipped over.

"What happened _Krystathaili_?" she asked cheekily.

"Nothing _Apolla Jade_." retorted Krys. A.J pulled something out of her pocket. It was a giant bar of chocolate. "**Thank you. I thought I was going to die. So…where have you been? You been helping Professor Ratkin?**" asked Krys, in Spanish. A.J laughed at the confused looks on Ares and Jason's faces.

"That's not nice Krys. Why would you ask me in Spanish- knowing that they cant understand it? **Your welcome. Yeah- I was just in the charms room. Professor Ratkin was talking about getting a helper. A teaching assistant.** But yeah." she said, changing from Spanish to English. Krys held down her chuckles, and nodded.

"That's not fair. You know that I don't know Spanish." said Ares, wearing the cutest pout. Krys and A.J laughed.

"I'm sorry." said Krys sardonically. That's when Ailen and Array walked into the common room.

"Hey Jason. Hey Ares." said Array. She walked by, in her miniskirt and strapless top. Ailen was walking in behind her.

"Hey Ares. Hey guys." she said. Krys, A.J, Ares and Jason waved. Ares and Jason waved at Ailen and Array. Krys and A.J, only waved at Ailen.

"So- did you guys hear, that Ashlee Simpson is playing in L.A this break?" asked Array. "My daddy can get the four of us tickets." Krys looked at A.J.

"We don't listen to Ashlee Simpson. If you want to talk about Beyonce- Alicia Keys- Keisha Cole, for female artists- we can deal. Oh and that Gwen Stephani chick." said Jason. Krys got up and sat down on another couch, with A.J. Array sat next to Jason, and Ailen sat next to Ares. The couches were opposite each other, so the teens were sitting right across from one another. Ares was glaring at Krys and she was smiling.

"Oh- well, what do you listen to?" asked Array. She was twirling her hair.

"**I have never met a bigger bitch in my life. I swear I don't like her. She's a fucking snob.**" said A.J. Krys laughed.

"**Stop A.J. You too Krys.**" said Ares... In Spanish. Krys looked at him.

"**You can understand that, but you cant understand the other stuff that I usually say to you?**" she asked.

"What?" asked Ares.

"Its very rude, to speak another language in front of people, who don't know what you're saying." said Array. Krys smiled.

"**Kiss my ass, you snobbish bitch. I wouldn't do this to anyone else. I just don't like you.**" said Krys, in Spanish. A.J laughed.

"I don't know where you were born at. But in America, we speak English." said Array. Krys looked at her.

"Once again Array, you have managed to make a perfect ass of yourself. Number one: America is a nation of immigrants. Its basically the country, where we speak every language. Number two: if you're going to use that condescending tone, I suggest that you speak _proper_ English. Number three: we're in California. _Southern_ California at that. We're so fucking close to Mexico- its not even funny. I can speak any fucking language I want. Now- as you can hear, I'm speaking Ebonics. Fuck off- suck on something- kiss ass- and kick rocks, bitch." said Krys. Then she turned to A.J. "So- I was thinking about dying my hair. I want it brown."

"You bitch!" shouted Array. Krys turned to her.

"And yet- another supreme case in point, of how well you know the English language. I got an entire sentence out- more than that. All you could come up with was, 'You bitch!' Honestly darling- you could've called me _anything. _Anything would've been better than _bitch_. So I'll do you a favor- this is my gift to you. I'll keep talking and while I do, you can come up with something that feigns _remote_ intelligence.Tell me when you're ready. So guys, what's going on?" asked Krys nonchalantly. Array was livid. Krys looked at her and smirked. "Sweetie are you ready?" Array didn't say anything. "No- okay. A few more minutes?"

"Krys stop." said Jason, who was having trouble holding down chuckles. Krys looked at him. They had a bit of a staring contest. She was just about to win. That's when Array stood up and slapped Krys across the cheek. Krys was so taken off guard, that she was pushed back into the couch. Ares and Jason hopped up as soon as everyone realized what happened. They restrained Krys. They all sat in silence for a while.

"So- Array darling. I must say that that was very smart of you. You chose from the moments that I wasn't looking. Very smart, very smart indeed. Especially when-" by this time, Krys was laughing sardonically. "if it was a fight between me and you. They would be taking me away in handcuffs, by the end." said Krys. She looked at Ares, then Jason. "Let me go." she said simply.

"No." they chorused. She glared at both of them.

"Let me go, now." she said calmly. They both let go of her and she crossed her legs. "So- how is everyone doing? Are you all okay? How are you Array? Are you alright? Is everything going good for all of you? How are you Jason? You all alright?"

"**Krys- please stop. I don't feel like dealing with them, while you have detention. Just stop. You and Array have an argum-**" A.J's sentence was cut off by Array.

"I heard my name!" she yelled. Krys and A.J turned to her.

"Actually- your name is a word. It means collection. Pick up a dictionary, bitch." said Krys. A.J laughed. "See Array- when I say it, it has style and flare. When you say it, it sounds like another dead word. Bitch- bitch- bitch! See- I can use it over and over again. It still sounds fresh. Listen again: bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch." she said. A.J was laughing and snorting beside her. Ares and Jason were holding down their chuckles. Krys herself was also laughing. "I still cant believe that you slapped me. I mean- I always thought that you were a punk bitch, but obviously, you aren't. Whoda thunk it? I thought that girls like you, shopped all day, while carrying your poodle in your purse. Working out- going to the gym, in a nice little outfit that'll get everyone's attention. Flipping your hair every two seconds. Saying, '_Like_' and '_Oh my God_'. You know- that snobby shit. I never dreamed a girl like you, would hit me. I imagine you- when your mom lets you dye your hair, of course, and when you get a license - in your little convertible. I'm thinking _a_…nice little Mercedes- possibly a Beemer. I imagine you blonde, with the top down on a red Beemer convertible. Your hair is blowing in the wind and your with your other blonde friends. You just finished shopping and treating some workers like shit- for an angora sweater, that five year olds made to feed their pregnant mothers, while you don't have a care in the world. No- no, that's wrong. If you don't get the Abercrombie and Fitch jacket, before someone else does. If you break a nail. If you have split ends. I never thought that _the_ _Array Vane_ would hit me. But- obviously, I thought wrong. So Array dear, why don't you prove me wrong again?" asked Krys. She stood up and approached Array. "Why not now? Now that I'm up and aware." Array stood up also. The height difference between the two wasn't much. Krys was almost 5'2 and Array was already 5'5. "Honestly Array, hit me again. Prove this bitch wrong." said Krys. Array rolled her eyes and walked to the fifth year dormitory. Krys plopped back down on the couch. They were all looking at her. "What?"

"Krys, why do you do that? You always get Array riled up. Why?" asked Ailen.

"Oh _Alien_, _Alien_, _Alien_. I don't like Array. I haven't liked her since the first day that I met her. She was a bitch _then_. She is a _bitch_ _now_. I'm not going to change how I act towards her for _you _guys."

"Where do you come up with these nicknames? I hate it when you call me, 'Alien'." whined Ailen. Krys laughed.

"Well- you used to call me _Krystathaili_."

"That's your name." said Jason. Krys looked at him.

"I know that! But- Ailen you look nice. Jason doesn't she look nice? Ares doesn't she look nice?" hinted Krys. They both nodded, as Ailen thanked her for the compliment. "Jason, A.J- guys, lets go play some Quidditch." said Krys getting up. Jason and A.J hopped up eagerly. Krys looked at Ares, who was glaring at her. She winked and acted out a scene of a man and woman kissing. He laughed despite himself. As _they_ slipped out of the common room, Ailen watched him. He tried to imagine that she was Krys. He pictured her eyes, her lips, her hair- just her. All of her.

"Um- um… do- do you want to, um- go out with me- tonight?" he asked her. Her eyes brightened and she squealed. She was no longer Krys, and he realized what he'd done.

"Of course! I would love to go out with you tonight." she said. He smiled and waved. "Wait- where are you going? What time are you gonna pick me up? What's going on?" she asked. He didn't stop.

"I'll pick you up at nine. I'm going to play Quidditch." he said, running out of the recreation room. Once he ran out, he saw Krys, Jason and A.J in the hallway. "Quidditch?"

"Nope- you have about three hours until your date. Me and A.J have to go harass Array." said Krys, dragging A.J into the common room.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Jason, as they went back to the common room and into their dorm. Ares shook his head and did a silencing spell.

"Nothing." he said, lying on his bed.

"What's this about a date with Ailen?" asked Jason. "You've been hanging out with me. I know you can get better than that. Plus- some of this-" he said, pointing at his face and body. "had to rub of on that." he finished, gesturing to Ares' face and body. Ares laughed.

"Whatever. Array may want all of that." Ares retorted, gesturing at Jason. Jason grimaced.

"Ugh. I swear- I want Krys to stop dancing around fighting her- and actually do it. Imagine Krys beating her ass. We all know that she can do it. Why hasn't she?" asked Jason. Ares smiled.

"Have you ever noticed, how if someone says something to offend us, Krys just punches them in the face? She'll fight them in a second. But- she never does the same, when someone offends her. Like when you told Stacy that you didn't want to _be_ with her, you just wanted to beat. Krys beat her ass, because she called you a deadbeat." explained Ares. Jason got a smug look.

"You still like her."

"Did I ever give you a reason, for you to think otherwise?" asked Ares.

"Well- I thought it was just a crush. We were thirteen." said Jason. Ares laughed, but when he calmed down, he started to play with his hands and look at the floor.

"I don't like her." he said softly and tentatively. Jason looked at him.

"You just said that you did. So- it _was_ just a crush. I-"

"I love her." he said. Jason nodded.

"Me too. She's like a sister to me."

"No Jason- I think I'm in love _with _her." said Ares. Jason's eyes went wide

"Wow. Um- are you sure?"

"What do the words, 'I think' mean?" asked Ares hotly. Jason laughed.

"Remember when she went to your house for the first time?" he asked. Ares started to chuckle also.

"We almost kissed today." he said, sniffing his pillow. Jason looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ares looked at him.

"My pillow smells like her." he said. Jason started to laugh.

"What happened that made this kiss, an almost?"

"Ailen knocked on the door."

"Maybe Krys likes you too."

"Yeah- because all girls, set the guys that they like up _with their stalkers_." he said sarcastically.

"That leaves a chance for you." said Jason. Ares glared at him, then started to smell the pillow again. That's when something hit him on the head. It was a pillow. "Yo- stop doing that. You look crazy."

"I know- she just smells…_incredible_. Like a mixture of vanilla and coconut. God- I cant believe that I'm going out with Ailen." That was when the door barged open. Krys walked in and lay down next to Ares.

"So- what are you gonna wear on your date?" she asked.

"This." said Ares. Krys laughed. "What?" he asked.

"No your not." she said. He snorted. "You are not going to wear what you wore, when you asked her."

"Says who?"

"M-e Krystathaili. M-e Krystathaili." she sang. They were both just looking at her. "Plus- I thought you liked Ailen." Ares started to cough. She covered her face with his sheet. When he was done, he pulled the sheet off of her.

"Aren't you supposed to pat my back, if I'm choking?"

"No- Heimlich. If a person is _coughing_, its best to let them cough it out. Actually-"

"Whatever- what would make you think I like Ailen?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess its because, 'she _smells incredible_'." she said smiling. His eyes widened. "Oh get off it- I tell you guys everything. The least you could do is tell me who you like."

"I don't really like anyone." said Jason. Ares nodded.

"And… you just said who I like." lied Ares. Krys looked down for a second, then her head shot up and she smiled.

"So- where are you taking her on your date? Obviously the Room of Requirements, but- what do you think the room will be like when you take her?" she asked.

"I don't know- every time that I've been in the room, its been videogames, movies, sports- with you. I don't know where to take some other girl." he said.

"Then do what you do with me."

"You and A.J, are the only girls that would enjoy a wheelie contest and laser tag, as a first date." said Ares. Krys smiled.

"Good times, good times. Well- what can I say? I'm special."

"Ed." said Ares and Jason simultaneously.

"You guys are mean." she whined. Ares smiled at her. She smiled her cheesy smile. Her dimples appeared slightly.

"Don't you have a date today?" asked Jason.

"I hate you guys so much. And I fucking hate… that dude. What's his name?" she asked. They shrugged.

"You have to meet at the Dolphintail entrance. I think his name is Daniel." said Ares. Krys shrugged.

"I don't want to go."

"Well- I don't want to go with Ailen." he responded. She hopped off his bed.

"I'm leaving." she said, as she hopped onto Jason's bed next to him. Ares looked at her. "That was our home." she said, pointing at the bed. "I moved out, Ares. I moved in with Jason."

"Krys- get off my bed." said Jason. Krys hopped off of his bed and went back to Ares'.

"We don't talk." she said to him. He laughed, and she did too. "Well- I have to go. I hope you have fun on your date with Ailen. Hey- will it count as a date, if I let him sit with me at dinner?" she asked. Jason looked at Ares, who nodded.

"It's somewhat like a date. I think so. A date was set. He never said what you'd do. That's what you'll do." said Ares. Krys smiled.

"Okay- well… the charm has shrunken a lot of my clothes. So… I'm going to get ready. You should too, _Lover Boy_." she said as she left. Jason laughed as Ares watched her.

"She's perfect." said Ares. Jason snorted and Ares glared at him.

"She's cute and all. Nah- she's more than cute. Krys has to be one of the best looking girls I've ever seen. When the charm is on her she looks-"

"Don't finish the sentence!"

"But she's like a _brother_ to me. Her looks are perfect and she's mad cool, but- to me she isn't girlfriend material. _You_ should ask her out."

"Jay- you've never had a girlfriend."

"That's why I'm saying it. If she's not willing to have sex with me- what's the point of spending time with her. Krys is one of the only girls that I would never try to beat."

"Cause she would never let you?"

"That's too. But- I care about her. I wouldn't want to ruin it. You should ask her out." Jason repeated. Ares sighed.

"I couldn't deal with her telling me some bullshit, about not seeing me that way. I've given that line too many times to have it pulled on me. 'I'm sorry. I just don't see you in that light'" he said. Jason laughed.

"Yeah- some girls are stupid. I hate all the girls in this school. They only go out with me because of the money. But- I don't get it, until I turn seventeen. And all they want is the popularity. That's why I love em and leave em. That's why I love Krys. She doesn't care about any of that. She's mad cool. What kills me about Krys, is that she calls almost all girls 'bitches'. Not in the derogatory sense, but that's how she refers to them. But- we call them girls or females. I'm too afraid to call a girl a bitch." said Jason. Ares laughed.

"You have a date tonight?" he asked. Jason shrugged.

"I'll probably just pick up a girl at dinner- but I don't have anywhere to go. You'll be in the Room of Requirements." said Jason.

"I might not. I might just take her to dinner in the dining hall. I never said that it'd be special. Then again Krys would kill me if I did that to Ailen." said Ares. "I don't know what to do about her."

"Tell her. You're not gonna find another girl like Krys." said Jason. Ares nodded.

"But- I might never find another friend like Krys. If I screw up the friendship- what's left?" asked Ares.

"Krys is- Oh my God. She's brilliant. She can beat anyone, at any sport. With the way she looks- and her modesty- I cant understand it. She isn't a snob- yet, she's ridiculously rich. She's generous. She's so funny. She's cute. Not just gorgeous- but cute. And she's the coolest girl I've ever met. She's good people." said Jason.

"I cant tell her. Since she's such good peoples- I cant tell her." Jason shrugged and hopped off his bed.

"I'll see you later." he said, walking out the door. Ares went to the shower and got dressed. He sat on his bed and stared into space. The door whipped open and Krys walked in. She was wearing a white jeans skirt and a white camisole. Her hair was falling into spirals down her back. She was wearing a white sweater over the camisole and breathing into her hands. She lay down on the bed next to him. She took off her shoes and he put the cover over her.

"So…" she started casually.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go out with that Daniel kid."

"I was about to say not to, but you have to."

"I know. So- what are you going to do with Ailen?" she asked.

"Dinner… in the Dining Hall. With you and that Daniel kid." Krys smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah- I consider that a date." Krys laughed.

"You have to be one of my favorite people in the world. You're my best friend." she said, snuggling into his chest. He unconsciously stroked her hair. She heard a throat clear at the door. It was A.J.

"Guys- I'll ask you two, to refrain from flirting with each other." she said.

"A.J, I'll ask you to refrain from getting beat up." retorted Krys. Ares laughed as A.J huffed playfully, and left the room. They sat in silence for a while. All of a sudden, she pulled away and looked up at him. "Are you going to kiss her?" she asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Jealous?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Yea okay." she said sarcastically. He laughed softly.

"Are _you _going to kiss _him_?" he asked.

"What do _you _think?"

"You're going to kiss him." he said jokingly. She chuckled slightly and her bangs fell into her eyes. It got really quiet, as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. She closed her eyes, and he found himself leaning in once again. He traced her lips with his thumb. The door barged open. Krys' eyes shot open and Ares pulled back, as Array entered the room.

"Where the hell do you come off, asking _Ailen_ to go out with you, but not me?" she asked. Then, she looked at the situation that he and Krys were in. "It looks like the school slut strikes again."

"Whatever Array. You have something on your lip." said Krys. Array touched her lip. "Oh- never mind- its just Herpes." she said, as she lay back down on Ares pillow.

"Whatever. Why Ares? I thought that you liked _me_." whined Array. Krys laughed.

"I see how great of a friend and potential girlfriend you are. You flirt with Jason- but you want to date Ares. You're best friends with Ailen- but when Ares asks _her_ out, you bitch and moan. You do the _smuttiest_ things- they call you vanilla lips, for a reason. I call you Herpes and Chlamydia, for a reason. Get over it, Herpes." she said. Array got red with fury.

"As opposed to the girl who will date any and everyone- I think that what I do, is all well and good."

"Yeah- give head at the age of fifteen. That's wonderful- compared to dating a lot of boys, and not _ever_ kissing one of them." said Krys getting up. She walked over to and out the door. Array walked over to him and attempted to sit on his bed.

"Um- no, I'm about to leave on my date with Ailen. We can talk in the common room." he said, hopping up. She followed him out the door. He sat on the couch and she sat down next to him. He began to scoot farther away from her, and she just continued to get closer and closer to him. She was starting to lean into him, when Krys came downstairs. She changed her clothes. She was now wearing a black jeans skirt and a black camisole. The sweater was black and her hair was the same. She was wearing black on black Adidas and low black socks, with a black cotton puff on the back.

"Hey guys." she said, sitting on Ares' lap.

"What're you doing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Trying to kill Array, through action." she whispered breathily. That's when she hopped off of him. Seconds later, Ailen came downstairs.

"Array- can you help me get ready for my date?" she asked. Krys looked at Array.

"Sure Ailen." she said getting up, reluctantly. Krys looked at Ares. He looked as if a weight had been lifted. Array ran up the stairs, behind Ailen. Krys plopped down next to Ares.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Krys laughed.

"She's about to get ready for, '_your date_'. I guess its what girls do. They act like this is the most important thing that they'll ever do." she said.

When it was time for him to pick up Ailen, Krys had already left to go meet her date. He waited for Ailen to come downstairs. She stepped out and looked completely different. Her hair was blonde and she no longer had glasses. Her eyes were a blue. She was wearing a miniskirt and a strapless shirt. He knew that this was all Array's doing. He walked up to her with a plastered smile on his face. Her changing her look, made it harder for him to picture Krys.

"Hey." he said. She giggled stupidly and looped her arm with his.

"Hey yourself. So- where are we going?" she asked. He chuckled nervously.

"We're going to the Dining Hall. We're going to eat dinner with Krys and her date." he said. Ailen looked at him.

"Um- that's great." she said. He grimaced.

"Yeah." he said, as they started to walk. When they got to the Dining Hall, he spotted Krys, by her hair. He dragged Ailen over to where she was, and sat down. Ares sat across from Krys and Ailen sat across from Krys' date.

"So- Ailen, Ares, you guys know…Daniel." introduced Krys. Ailen looked confused.

"No- I know _Jacob_." she said. Krys looked at the boy next to her.

"Your name is Jacob?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah- I told you that." he said. Ares was holding down his chuckles. Krys glared at him.

"Oh" she said, eating her chocolate cake. She took a spoonful and handed it to Ares. He ate it.

"Ms. Banes sent you this?" he asked, eating another spoonful. She shook her head.

"I gave some to the house elves yesterday. I was eating with them- and I told them to try some. I went to visit them today, and they gave it to me as a gift." she explained, as she cut half of the cake and gave it to him.

"You never give your cake to anyone." he said, as he picked up her juice and drank it. She smiled.

"Just like I never drink out of the same cup as anyone. Like I never let anyone eat off of my plate. Like I never invite anyone to my house." she said. He laughed.

"Yeah- just like that." he said. A throat was cleared. Their heads whipped in that direction. It was Jacob.

"How long have you guys been friends?" he asked. She looked at Ares and laughed.

"Since the first day on the train." said Ailen softly. She was looking down and playing with her hands. Krys looked at Ares and smiled.

"Um- Dan- Jake- Dude, you think we could go somewhere a bit more private?" asked Krys. Jacob perked up and literally jumped. Krys got up patiently and walked to another table. Jacob sulked behind her. Ares watched her go. Ailen moved to Krys' vacated seat, and started talking to him. He looked at Krys. She looked bored out of her mind. She was trying to blow her bangs out of her face. She caught his eye and brightened up. She nodded her head in the direction of Ailen, then the direction of him, and wiggled her eyebrows. He chuckled, and Ailen put her hand on his affectionately. He grimaced and Krys raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and she smiled sweetly, then turned back to Jacob. She started nodding impatiently. He smiled, and turned his attention to Ailen. After awhile of her talking- he completely zoned out. He started having daydreams of him and Krys kissing. That's when he turned his attention back to Ailen.

"Ailen do you believe in soul mates? Do you believe that there's someone for everyone? Do you believe that there is someone that we all belong with?" he asked. She beamed at him.

"Oh Ares- I feel the same way about you. I've been waiting for you to ask me out, for so long. I didn't think that you felt the same way. I'm so happy that you feel this way." she said, as she got up from her seat and started kissing him. He didn't even kiss back. Ailen pulled back and sat back down in her seat. Ares looked over at Krys. She was smiling at him and Ailen. She got up and held her hand out. Jacob accepted it and she led him away. "Oh Ares- I love you." said Ailen. Ares smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." he said. She smiled brightly. Then her eyes clouded over, and she leaned to his ear.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." she whispered. He gently pushed her back.

"Um… I don't think that's _wise_. Especially so…… soon." he said, eventually. She smiled.

"Aw- you're such a sweetheart. I have the best boyfriend. You're so sweet and caring. I love you so much." she said softly. He tried to smiled, and ended up grimacing. She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, Ailen- maybe we should be heading upstairs." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." she said happily. She got up and walked over to his side. Looping her arm with his, she walked side by side with him, back to the Phoenixtear recreation room. As they were walking the saw Krys outside the entrance. She looked at them and smiled slightly.

"So… an item now, are we?" she asked. Ailen smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I am so in love with him." she said happily. "I was ecstatic when he said he felt the same way."

Krys looked at Ares, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well- I'm happy for you two. I could always tell that if anyone was in love it was…… you two." said Krys. "Um- I have to go, and get out of these clothes. I'll see you two later. Maybe, if you're not too busy- we could hang out."

"Um… sorry Krys. I think that we'll be doing something. But- we'll let you know when we're both free." said Ailen. Krys smiled.

"Fair enough. Its always prudent, to give the young couples their space, so that they can express their love. And- I respect young love. So… I can respect that." she said, walking into the recreation room. Ares looked at Ailen.

"Why would you tell her that we're doing something?" he asked, after a while. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't want to spend time alone? I thought that since we're a couple now, we should spend some time alone." she said.

"Whatever." he said. She smiled and kissed him.

"Ares- I love you. I just thought that we could spend some time together. I just wanted to be alone with you." she said. He chuckled nervously.

"Um- I'm a little tired. Maybe we should talk about this some more… tomorrow." he said, walking into the recreation room. She followed after him.

"Okay. We'll talk more tomorrow." she said, kissing him. Ares grimaced and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Krys was lying on Jason's bed. She was wearing Bugs Bunny boxers and a matching t-shirt. She had on toe socks and her hair was in a ponytail. Her Bugs Bunny slippers were at the foot of the bed. He walked over to his bed and looked at her. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. There were tear streaks on her face.

"Krys, what happened?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing happened." she said softly. Her voice was like a raspy breath. She sounded fragile.

"Then why are your eyes red, with tears in them?" he asked. "And why are you sniffling?" She coughed.

"Well Sherlock- Array hates me so much, that she decided to use one of my many weaknesses against me." she said. "She waited until I got into the room, to start spraying perfume. And you know that I'm allergic to most cheap tawdry scents. She caught me in the eyes." He nodded understandingly and sat on the bed. He summonsed some Visine and handed it to her. She couldn't get it in her eyes.

"Come here." he said. She shook her head.

"No- no. I got it." she said.

"Well- I'm about to change." he said. She hopped off of Jason's bed and walked into the bathroom. He started to take off his clothes. "You can come out now?" Krys stepped out of the bathroom. She no longer tear streaks, but her eyes were still slightly red. She lay back down on Jason's bed. "Why are you over there?" he asked. "Don't you usually sleep in my bed?" She shrugged.

"So… obviously your date went well. You seem happy." she said, in her raspy voice. He looked at her and smiled.

"What would you do, if I dated Ailen exclusively?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'd be happy. She loves you… and you have feelings for her. You must be happy that she returns your feelings." she said.

"I asked what you would do… not how you would feel." he said. Krys smiled.

"I guess my attitude is rubbing off on you." she said.

"Krys." he warned.

"I would buy guys some condoms." she said. He looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. She put her hands up defensively. "If you guys love each other so much… I'm going to sleep in the girls dorms." she said, getting up from Jason's bed.

"Krys- you haven't slept in the girls dorms, since you got here."

"I slept in there the first night. What are you talking about?" she said. Ares shook his head.

"No you didn't. You and Array had a fight in the middle of the night, and you came here." he said. She sighed.

"Whatever- I don't think that its smart to sleep in the same bed with you, when you have a girlfriend." she said.

"That's never stopped you before." he said.

"Well- I never actually liked your other girlfriends. I like Ailen. And… I don't think that she'd appreciate us sleeping in the same bed. Especially when you two are so in love." she said. Ares nodded.

"Whatever." he said, lying down on his own bed.

"Listen- I'm just gonna sleep with Jason." she said, lying back down. "I'm bored." she said after moments of silence.

"Then do something." he said.

"Do what?" she asked. He groaned and sat up. He pulled something from behind his back and threw it to her. It was Snuffles. "I love him so much." she said. He laughed.

"You're the only fifteen year old girl, that doesn't want to be older than she is." he said.

"I don't know why girls would want that. I also don't know why girls like to go out with older guys. When I was in New York with my dad- we went to the Bronx. And- I was chillin' with his partners daughter. She had to be the biggest sluts in the world. We were in the Bronx and some dude was tryna holla. She gave him her number. Mind you- this was last year, before I went to your house. Obviously if I'm hanging out with her- she had to be around my age. He had to be twenty something. Can you spell 'statutory rape'? I was disgusted, because she wasn't smart. The only thing he wanted from her was sex." she said.

"Did someone say sex?" asked the voice of Jason. Krys looked at him and laughed.

"Who was the victim?" she asked.

"Array." he said. She started to cough violently.

"Array Vane- my sworn enemy? The nasty one- I hope you didn't have to _touch_ her, to do it. The girl has to be, the smuttiest piece of California trash, that you've ever picked up. I cant believe that you fornicated, with my enemy. That's like having unadulterated sex, with a porn star. What the hell were you thinking? You having adulterated sex, with a nun- that's the equivalence of what you did. That's how disgusting it was. I cant deal with you right now." she said hopping over to Ares' bed. Jason was looking at her.

"Krys- I'm sorry." he said. She looked at him coldly.

"I thought you had better taste."

"I do… I hang out with you, don't I?" Krys glared at him.

"Jason- which part of that was supposed to be a compliment? You had sex with Array- ugh." she gagged. "You used protection, didn't you? We wont have any ugly Array babies running around here, will we?" she asked. He and Ares laughed.

"Yeah. Can I at least get a hug goodnight?" asked Jason. Krys looked at him.

"Did you kiss her?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Baby- I may be freaky, but I'm not stupid. I would never."

"Did you take a shower yet?" she asked. He nodded.

"That was the first thing I did." he said. She got up and smelled him.

"Better had." she said, hugging him. He laughed.

"Why do you hate Array so much? The first day of school- oh that's right. You guys never got along." said Jason. Krys laughed.

"I tried to get along with her. She was the bitch who- don't get me started." she said. Ares just watched the two. He watched how they joked and played around. Krys turned around and looked at him. "You know- I don't think my father would approve of this." she said.

"You've been doing this for four years." said Ares.

"Well- I'm fifteen now. I shouldn't be sleeping in the same room with an oversexed Jason Eirson _or_ a committed Ares Delgado. Let alone, both of them." she said. Jason looked at her, when she said committed. "Ares and Ailen are in love. They're an item. How happy are you for them?" she asked him. Jason was looking at Ares now.

"I'm extremely happy. Krys- can you excuse us for a second?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have to talk to A.J anyway." she said, leaving the room. Jason muttered a silencing spell on the room.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he asked Ares. Ares shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt. She doesn't like me. I _almost_ kissed her, _again_. This time it was Array that walked in. Obviously she doesn't like me. I asked her what she'd do if I dated Ailen. She told me that she'd buy us condoms." he said. Jason laughed.

"I guess we know one thing."

"What's that?" asked Ares.

"Ailen and Krys aren't going to be friends for too long."

"Whys that?"

"Ailen spends almost all of her time, with Array. Array, has basically been trying to get Ailen to stop being Krys' friend, since the beginning. If she saw you two almost kiss- Ailen is going to flip."

"Ailen isn't like that."

"She's been hanging around with Array for years. For as long as _we've_ been hanging out. Ailen doesn't listen to Array- because Krys has never done anything to her. But- when it comes to you, Ailen is vicious." said Jason. Ares laughed, but Jason didn't. "_You've_ never seen how Ailen acts about you."

"Are you serious?" asked Ares.

"Yes. Ailen is obsessive and she's completely jealous of the relationship, that you have with Krys. But- she was too distant to say anything. Now- you're dating her and you've told her that you love her."

"I didn't say it."

"Well she's crazy she pro-"

"I was looking at Krys and I asked about soul mates. She started smiling and kissed me. It was disgusting- the most disgusting thing ever. It was hardcore porno tongue. There was no lip action- there was just tongue." said Ares. Jason turned up his nose.

"That's nasty. Krys is a _gooood _kisser." said Jason, watching Ares intently. Then he glared at him.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Jason smiled.

"You know how I know." he said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I swear to God-"

"I've never kissed her. I just wanted to piss you off. But you can tell that she's a good kisser. Or at least, _I_ can tell." said Jason. Ares looked at him.

"Don't make this disgusting." said Ares. Jason laughed. "How?"

"Okay- look at the way her lips are- the way she eats- the way she speaks- the way she smiles- the way she drinks juice from a straw. The way she eats- shows tenderness and patience. The way that she drinks with a straw, is somewhat sexy. Its not dry, yet its not wet. You don't see water slopping around. Little things like that." said Jason. There was a knock at the door. Ares hopped up to answer it. Ailen was standing there.

"Um- hey." he said. She smiled, as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

"I was thinking about you, and I was wondering, if I could sleep with you tonight." she said. He looked at Jason, who's shoulders were shaking from laughter.

"I don't know if that's such-"

"Ares- I'm your girlfriend. But- if you don't want me here-"

"Its not that I don't want you here. Its just that I- I- I'm very religious. My mother doesn't believe in couples sharing a bed, unless they're married." he lied. She smiled.

"Oh my God. I'd love to meet her. She seems so wonderful." she gushed.

"Who?"

"Your mother, silly." she said, slapping him on the arm. He chuckled nervously. "Well- when is your girlfriend, going to meet your mother?" asked Ailen. Ares continued to chuckle more nervously.

"Um… I have a bit of a headache. I should be getting to bed now." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you." she said, as she left. Krys came back later that night. She slept in Jason's bed.

Throughout the weeks, Ailen got clingier, as Krys got more distant. She was hanging out with Jason and A.J more. One day- in his and Ailen's third week of dating, they were in the Room of Requirements.

"Ares- what about your mother? I want to know everything about them. What about your father?" asked Ailen. Ares looked at her.

"That's highly personal. I cant tell you that." he said. She nodded understandingly.

"Oh. Okay- I just-"

"I don't tell many people."

"Well- who do you tell?"

"Only Krys." Her face grew angry.

"I'm your girlfriend! I cant believe that you would tell her something, that you won't tell me!" she yelled angrily, before she shot out of the room. He sighed and thought for a while, before he left. As soon as he got out, Jason and A.J ran up to him.

"What did you do to Ailen?" asked A.J.

"She asked me about… our father. I wouldn't tell her- then I told her that Krys knew." he said. "Why?"

"Because Ailen, just slapped Krys." said Jason. Ares' eyes widened. "And now, Ailen has a black eye." Ares ran to the recreation room, the others following behind him. Krys was sitting on a couch, while a bunch of girls were talking to Ailen. "You go to Ailen- we'll go to Krys." Ares walked over to Ailen. She was holding her eye, and a bunch of girls were talking about Krys.

"Ares- I'm so sorry. I love you- and I don't care. I don't care… I just want to be with you." she said. He grimaced as she kissed him. When she pulled back, he got a look at her eye, which was now purple. "Are we done fighting?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to Krys. She looked dead inside.

"Krys, I don't know what to say-"

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"She's my girlfriend and-"

"No." she repeated, a bit more forcefully. "Me and Ailen had a fight, over the friendship that I have with you. All because, I thought it'd be nice- if she got at least one date with you. I made you go out with her. Now… I have no place to sleep, and two less friends. That leaves Jason and A.J. But-" she said, getting up. There was a tear in her eye. "Nothing lasts forever." she said, walking out of the room. He watched her go. He could've sworn that a piece of him died as the door shut.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Thanksgiving passed, and Krys still wasn't talking to him. One day, a week before Christmas break, Ares walked into his dorm and saw Jason and Krys laying in bed. When he walked in, she hopped up and glared at Jason.

"You said he wasn't going to be here." she said softly. Jason shrugged.

"He wasn't supposed to come back so soon."

"I have to go. Are you coming?" she asked. Jason nodded.

"You go- I'll catch up with you."

"Okay. You know where I'll be." she said, before she left. Jason looked at Ares.

"What did you _do _to her? You two have never had a fight. You two are closer than- what did you do?" asked Jason. Ares shrugged.

"It was after the fight with Ailen. She said that nothing lasted forever. I don't even know what that meant."

"At least she's not pissed at me." said Jason. Ares glared at him.

"I thought she would forgive me by now. I don't even know what this is about." he said. Jason shrugged and hopped up. "Can you ask her?"

"This is Krys we're talking about. You know how important friends are to her. She's mad because she lost a friend over something stupid. She's mad because by hitting her- Ailen wanted her to make a choice."

"What're you talking about?"

"By hitting her, Ailen was telling her to choose, who she wanted to be friends with more. By hitting her, Ailen was telling Krys that she couldn't be friends with you anymore. And Krys is mad at Ailen- not even because of you, but because of what you stand for. In this case- Ailen wants you guys to part, because you're too close. But- Krys never asked Ailen to sever ties with Array- so she's mad that Ailen, would try and make her do something like that. She's mad that she doesn't want you two hanging out. And she's mad at herself, because this wouldn't be happening if she didn't meddle. So- she's knows that staying friends with you, will bring more drama with Ailen- and she thinks that you like Ailen. So- she's trying to be a good friend to you, by leaving you alone."

"How do you know all of this?"

"A.J told me."

"Since when have you been hanging out with A.J?"

"I dunno. We just chill. She's a lot like Krys. They're both nerds." said Jason. Ares laughed.

"So- she isn't talking to me, because she thinks I like Ailen. She's doing it to be a good friend?"

"Yup."

"So… if I break up with Ailen, then go back to talking to Krys, we'll be friends again. If I do that- I'll have to explain why I broke up with her. Then she'll ask me a whole bunch of questions, and I cant deal with that now. I cant tell her." he said. Jason sighed and hopped up.

"Well- I have to go." he said. "Krys will probably beat my ass if I make her wait any longer." Ares chuckled.

"Um- will you find out how she's doing?" he asked. "Find out if she's alright." Jason laughed.

"How do you think she's doing? The way she is with you- how close you guys are. She says that we're both her best friends- but we all know the truth. She's always with you- she slept in the same bed with you- you guys are always together. Losing you- she basically lost her best friend. How do _you_ think she's doing, Ares?" asked Jason. Ares had his face in his hands and groaned.

"She wont talk to me. So… no matter what I say to her- she wont listen." he said. Jason left the room. Ares lie in bed, looking up at the ceiling. All he could think about, was what Jason said. That's when the door barged open and Krys walked in.

"Does your girlfriend know that you're asking about me?" she demanded. She looked cold and unforgiving. But- she still looked beautiful to him. He couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare. "Do me a favor- and don't do me any favors." she said, before she started walking out the door.

"Krys wait!" he called after her. She whipped around.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry- I-"

"No. Look Ares- we're in a fucked up situation. I mean… Ailen was my _friend _when all of this happened. And now, she's not. That's your girlfriend, and you like her. I understand that. I would never try and take that away from you- because, I would hate it if someone did that to me. But- I cant act like it doesn't bother me, that my old best friend and my former friend, cant go out- without me supposedly, being in the way. Or me screwing that up somehow. And I feel bad, that I cant talk to you- but I don't want to screw anything up for you- anymore. I'm sorry. You and Jason and A.J, have been the only friends, that I've ever really had, that were my age. But- I want you to be with Ailen. I think that you guys are so good, because you obviously love her. And I know that I can do this for you. A.J and Jason are enough. So- its obvious that the best thing for us, is to just- to erase anything that we ever had. The best thing for us- is to make it so, that we've never been, an 'us'." she said, walking to the door. She stopped in the doorway. "I don't need you. And I don't want you. Remember that." she said quietly. Then she walked out the door. Ares felt a pang in his heart, when she said those words. He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice. He looked up. A.J was sitting on Jason's bed.

"No. She's never going to talk to me again. Today was the final straw. She closed all options today. And- I made her do it." he said. A.J sighed.

"It is all your fault. You should've told her how you felt, a long time ago. You should've told her in your third year. You should've told her- every time. Its all your fault." she said. Ares glared at her.

"What ever happened to the cute little sisters, that gave you advice?"

"I am one of those. But- I'm also the little sister- that wont lie to your stupid ass. And what I'm going to tell you, is that, you could do a lot better than Ailen. But- you wont get any better than Krys. There isn't any better than Krys." she said. Ares continued to glare at her.

"Do you know how creepy it is, to have your friend go up to you, and tell you that he's been in love with you for four years? Its about as creepy as when Ailen said it." he said. A.J laughed. "Its not funny. I lost my best friend."

"You have Jason."

"Jason isn't my best friend. He's my brother."

"Yeah- whatever. All I know- is that, you need Krys. You need her talking to you. You need her to be your friend. You're assed out, without her." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When they went to the train station, Ms. Delgado was waiting for them. She looked at the group quizzically.

"Where's Krys? You said her dad was going on a business trip. Wasn't she supposed to be coming also?" she asked, as they started walking. Jason and A.J looked at Ares. He was looking down, playing with his hands. "Ares- what happened between you and Krys?" He didn't answer.

"He has a girlfriend." said A.J. "Or- a stalker that he kisses- one of those. Take your pick." Jason laughed and Ares glared at her. Ms. Delgado was looking at Ares.

"Oh really? Now why haven't I heard about this girlfriend? And what does Krys have to say about it?" she asked. Ares stopped glaring at A.J and looked at his mother questioningly.

"Why does it matter what Krys thinks?" he said. They all just looked at him. "She isn't anything to me. She doesn't like me- and I don't have any special feelings for her."

"Well- I don't know which Krys your talking about- but _I'm_ talking about Krystathaili B- Rodriguez. The girl, that you are so in _love_ with. The girl, that you slept in the same bed with. The girl, that can beat you in all your favorite sports- and happens to be one of the most _gorgeous_ things I've ever seen. Those pictures that her father sent of her in that dress- are so _cute_. And oh my God- her _hair_ and her _eyes_. She would make _great _children. Oh plus- she is _brilliant_. That girl can do anything. When I went to see Cales- he showed me her scores and… she is _phenomenal_. And- I love her. When she comes here- she's so sweet and funny. She's so charming and witty- and she can sling bullshit, _like no other_. That girl is so well spoken and- ugh. What did you do to mess it up?" she asked. They were all just looking at her.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one who isn't talking to me." said Ares as they gathered around the portkey. They all touched it and landed in the front of their house. They walked into the house and sat around the dining room table. "So- she asked me to go out with Ailen- and I did. I did it as a favor to her. Halfway through the dinner- I said something and Ailen started telling me that she loves me."

"Hold up- hold up- hold up. She told you that she loved you? What did you _say_?" asked Ms. Delgado. Ares sighed.

"I asked her if she believed in soul mates. I asked her about belonging with someone. And she mistook it for me saying, 'I love you'. And she doesn't get it. I still haven't said it."

"You're not having sex, are you?" she asked, in a panicky tone. Jason and A.J laughed.

"No mommy, I'm- why am I talking to you about this?"

"Because if you are-I have to buy you some condoms. I have to teach you about the contraceptive spells. I have to- I have to meet this girl. Before she shows up on my doorstep telling me that you father her baby. And- I don't want any grandchildren right now. I'm young- well I look young." she said. Then she turned to Jason. "I know you-… don't even get me started. All I know is that, I will beat your ass, if I hear any news about you and kids." then she turned to A.J. "I'm not even going to say anything."

"The point is- I don't want to be with her. But- I know that Krys will still be mad at me, if I dump her. I don't know what to do."

"But- why aren't you talking to Krys?"

"Krys and Ailen got into a fight."

"Over you?"

"Yes- but not the way it sounds. I was talking to Ailen about something- and-"

"About your dad?"

"Mom- can I get to the point?"

"Whatever."

"So- she asked me something about him- and I told her that it was personal. Then she started saying that she understands, but then she asked who did know. I told her that Krys did…"

"Bad move."

"…So she started yelling at me. When I get to the recreation room- Ailen has a black eye, and Krys is sitting on the couch, angry as hell."

"So-?"

"So then I go and talk to Krys and she tells me that I should be with Ailen. And that she wants me to be happy. Then she said something- and this bothered and boggles me to no end. She said that nothing lasts forever. What the hell does that mean?" he ranted. His mom laughed.

"It means that nothing lasts forever. She was talking about your friendship." she said. "What did you say to her? Obviously its your fault."

"Why is it my fault?" he asked, in outrage. A.J and Ms. Delgado laughed.

"Because you're the guy."

"Oh- _I_ didn't set _her _up with anyone. _She _set _me _up with Ailen. Its _her _fault."

"Oh baby. There is a lot, that you need to learn about women."

"This is Krys that we're talking about."

"Females. There's a lot that you need to learn about _females_. Krys is a female. She may act like she's androgynous- but she's not. She is completely female. Now- I know she has a way of thinking, and its from all perspectives. But- she is a female. And right now- the first thing that should've went to your mind was, that Krys is your friend, and that you don't really like the girl that your choosing over her. But, you seemingly chose the other girl, and now- you've lost one of your best friends."

"That's only because _you _like her. You might like Ailen." he argued.

"_You_ don't even like Ailen. How the hell am I supposed to like her? I _love _Krys. _Jezzie _loves Krys. _You_ _love _Krys. At the age of fifteen-. Your aunt wants to meet Krys. Your aunt doesn't like _anybody_." argued Ms. Delgado. Jason and A.J were laughing.

"Auntie Lauren doesn't like anyone. She's horrible." said A.J.

"Hey hey. No she's not. She is a great sister, and an even better person. She's just out of her goddamn mind. But that doesn't matter. What matters, is that your best friend isn't talking to you, because your going out with a girl that doesn't want you two talking. What are you going to do?" asked Ms. Delgado. Ares sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything. She doesn't want to talk to me. So… I'm going to leave her alone. Just like she asked me to." he said.

"So- that means, we have to get her a kick-ass Christmas gift, right?" asked Ms. Delgado. Ares nodded frantically. She laughed. "Listen baby- I love you. Anything that's going to make you happy, will make me happy. I just- I know how you feel about Krys. And- I know about taking chances. I know how your whole life can change because of them. And- I know what its like to want someone that you cant have. But- I also know that girlfriends are a dime a dozen. Lovers are a quarter a quart. But- a good friend… a good friend is something that you cant find very often. And you are a very lucky person. You have good friends… and a great little sister. But- a Krys, is something special. And- I know that you're only fifteen… but what I see when I look at you two, is something that I've only seen a few times. You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen."

"We're not a couple. We never were. She doesn't even like me. Let alone love me." said Ares. His mom smiled.

"Lets just go out and get this gift." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

He saw her. She was lying in Jason's bed on her side, facing his. He stood there watching her.

"I loved your gifts." she said. He chuckled.

"I didn't think, that you knew I was here." said Ares, as he walked over to his bed. He lie down, facing her. "I missed you."

"Ares, you were only gone for a few days." she said. He smiled softly.

"I was talking about the two months that you were ignoring me." he said. She twisted up her mouth, then bit her lip.

"I… I'm sorry. I just- I didn't want to get in the way, you know. I figured that it would hurt less, than hearing you _say_, that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. And- it ended up feeling really shitty. So I can only imagine how you felt. I'm really sorry." she said. He smiled.

"You forgive me?" he asked.

"I thought… that was a given. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with the gifts that you sent me." she said jokingly. He chuckled.

"You're unbelievable." he said.

"You are extremely right."

"Come here" he said. She smiled and hopped off of Jason's bed. She walked over to Ares, and lay down next to him. Ares smiled and held onto her waist.

"So- you really missed me?" she asked, scratching his hand softly. He laughed.

"Yeah. Especially, when it was time to do the homework." he joked. She laughed and he started to tickle her. She chuckled and started to poke at him also. She pulled back, and jumped up.

"You wanna go hang out in the Room of Requirements?" she asked, smiling slightly. He smiled and nodded. Ares got up and held his hand out. She looked at it with an eyebrow raised, but took it nonetheless. They walked out of the room and walked down to the recreation room. Ailen and Array were sitting on the couch, yapping away. As soon as they got down the stairs, the girls looked up.

"So- the school tramp steals boyfriends also?" said Array. "Shocker." Krys looked at Ailen.

"Actually- its not so shocking, Ray. She's gone out with every other boy in the school, why should boyfriends be any different?" asked Ailen. Krys smiled and kissed Ares on the corner of his lip.

"They aren't." she said, sitting next to them on the couch. Ares looked at her in shock. She was just sitting there, acting like nothing happened. "You know _Ray_, I wanted to know something. That little fling that you had with Jason, have you two spoken yet? Or are you going to stalk him, like _Alien_ used to do Ares?" Ailen and Array just looked at her. "Your best friend is your worst enemy. Fortunately- we were never really friends." Krys hopped up and walked to the exit. She looked back at Ares. He caught her eye. He shook his head and she smiled sadly, then winked.

"Ailen- what the hell is wrong with you? The both of you. Look Ailen, if you want to be with me- you're just going to have to accept that Krys is my best friend." he said, walking out the door. Ailen hopped up and followed him.

"You come back- and you say hi to her first? Ares where are you going?!" she yelled after him.

"To hang out with my friend." he said. She ran after him.

"Well- lets hang out." she said, looping her arm with his. All of a sudden she started kissing him. It was a minute before she pulled back. He saw Krys, A.J and Jason standing a few feet away from them. He walked towards them, Ailen holding onto his arm. "Hi Jason, Hey A.J." she greeted. They both waved unenthusiastically.

"So- are we playing laser tag, hide and seek, or are we having a wheelie contest?" asked Ares.

"Ugh- can we do something else? I don't like any of those things." complained Ailen.

"No one asked you to come." said Krys. Ailen looked at her, then Ares. "Listen- I think we should have a wheelie contest. So that she can cheer for 'King Boo Boo' or 'God Billy Bong', whatever the fuck you let her call you." A.J started to snicker and Jason covered his laughter with a believable cough.

"Are you jealous?" asked Ailen. "Is it possibly because you want my boyfriend for yourself? Are you mad, because you're in love, with my man? Are you jealous because, he knows I'm the one for him?" Krys chuckled sardonically, staring into the eyes of Ailen. A.J and Jason stared at Ares. His eyes were glued on Krys.

"Oh _Alien_. Ever wonder, why girls like you lose your boyfriends? Its because they've never learned to recognize differentiation." said Krys.

"Yeah- we should definitely have another wheelie contest." said Ares. "Then we can go down the list. After I win of course." he said, smirking at Krys. She laughed, forgetting about everything.

"Yea okay. Sure- you'll win." she said sarcastically. He laughed and Ailen watched them intently.

When they got to the Room of Requirements, it was a bike park. There were the top BMX models on the floor. Krys picked up the black one and started racing A.J. Ares watched her and A.J pop wheelies. He watched in awe, as Krys taught A.J tricks. He whistled, and their attention was turned to him. He waved them in.

"Aren't we supposed to have a wheelie contest?" he asked. Krys smiled.

"Yes- and as I recall, A.J is my only competition." she said.

"Other than Ares." said A.J. Krys rolled her eyes.

"So… you ready?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Yeah. Three, two, one." he said. They went. Krys popped the wheelie after him and dropped it before him. He continued to go on, for about five seconds after her. He could tell that she wasn't giving her normal game. He rode over to her. "Krys, what's wrong with you? I know that you are great on a bi-"

"Oh my God, you won!! You're so great at it!! Ares!!" shouted Ailen. Krys smiled slightly and some pompoms appeared on the floor. She hopped off the bike and picked them up.

"Ready, Okay! He-is-the wheelie champ- wheelie champ! He-is-the wheelie champ! Go Ares! Go Ares! Beat Krys! The selfish bitch! I'm Ailen- a big asshole! I'm a cheerleader!" she cheered jumping around the place, mockingly. She did a few cartwheels, back flips and kicked her leg up. They were all just looking at her. She dropped the pompoms and the room turned into a skating rink. "A.J- remember when you told me, that you wanted me to teach you hockey?" asked Krys, acting as if nothing happened. A.J nodded and ran to her. They suited up.

"You know how to play hockey?" asked Ares. Krys looked at him.

"I know how to play everything." she said. He laughed.

"Talk about modesty."

"I never said that I played well. I just said that I know how." she said, turning to A.J. "The trick- is to know how to skate with the stick and puck." she said, as she demonstrated. A.J nodded and gave it a try. She was good for a beginner. Krys skated up to her and stole the puck away. "Now you need to know how to protect the puck." she said. "Try and take it away." A.J couldn't. Krys slowed down and A.J caught it eventually. Ares watched how his little sister acted with his best friend, compared to how she acted with Ailen. A.J liked Krys- they were friends. Ailen and A.J were only acquaintances, through Krys. Without Krys in the picture, A.J didn't have any relationship with Ailen- neither would he for that matter. Krys showed A.J the best way to shoot a goal. When A.J shot it, she and Krys danced around. They skated over to him and Jason. Krys skidded the ice, when she got there. "You ladies playing?" she asked. Jason laughed.

"Why not basketball?" he asked. She looked at A.J.

"I thought that it'd be obvious." said Krys.

"What?" he asked. Krys sighed.

"I'm not good at basketball. I can dribble, and… I can handle the ball. But- I cant shoot." she said, looking at her hands. Jason laughed and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Its just that- you beat us at everything. And you teach us everything. I think it'll be alright if we show you something." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Not today. We have to play hide and go seek." said Ares. Krys smiled.

"I've taught you well." she said, proudly.

"You really have." he said.

"Um- guys. I'm leaving. Me and Array are having a sleepover. A.J would you like to come?" asked Ailen. Ares watched, as A.J looked at Krys. Krys smiled at her and mouthed, 'Its okay. I don't care'. A.J laughed and walked over to him and Ailen.

"Ailen- me and Array, aren't the best of friends. I'm sorry." she said.

"Whatever." said Ailen. She turned to Ares and kissed him. "Bye baby. I love you."

"Yeah." he said, as she walked out the door. A.J danced past him.

"Bye baby, I love you." she said, pulling Jason by his collar. They walked out the door also. He looked at Krys. She was looking at her shoes and biting her lip. The whole room turned into a basketball court. She looked up and threw the ball at him.

"You ready to be schooled?" he asked.

"Literally." she said. "I guess so." He laughed.

"Okay- come here." he said, pointing in front of him. She walked over to here he was pointing. She stood facing him. He laughed.

"What?" she cried indignantly. His laughter calmed down into an amused smile.

"Face the basket." he said softly. Her lips formed into the shape of an 'o', as she turned around. "Square your shoulders, elbows in, bend your knees." he said, putting his hands on her hips and slightly pushing her down. "You know how to do the rest." he said. She shot the ball and it made it into the basket. She turned to him. She was smiling.

"Good teacher. That was cool." she said enthusiastically. He laughed.

"So… can I ask for a hug? Since I _am_, the greatest teacher, there ever was?" he asked. She smiled.

"And modest too." she added, sarcastically. She hugged him and he lifted her off her feet. When he put her down, she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "So- I haven't asked how your relationship is going."

"You _still_ haven't asked." he pointed out. She rolled her eyes, and lazy boys appeared right behind them. Krys and Ares fell back into them.

"How is your relationship going?" she asked. He laughed.

"Its different."

"From what?"

"All the other girls that I've ever dated."

"Oh- I know what it is." she said. He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You _love_ her" she said. He laughed.

"That's not what it is. I don't even think I _like_ her. She used to be alright. Now- she's clingy. And, she's trying to drive my best friend away from me." he said. She smirked.

"Best friend? I don't see her pushing Jason away." she said cheekily. He laughed.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Do I, now?"

"You do." he said.

"I have no idea who you're talkin- A.J." she said. He laughed.

"Her name is Krystathaili." he said.

"Now I really have no idea who you're talking about."

"You." he said. She laughed. "Um- why did you stop talking to me?" he asked. She stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Is that a 'need to know' question?"

"Yes."

"Um… well- I figured, that I was a big problem in your relationship. And, it was proven, the day she slapped me. I thought that- since you like her, I could do that for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend." she said.

"No- what made you think, that I like her, more than I like you?" he asked.

"Because you _love_ her. I'm your friend- and she's your girlfriend. If I was the girlfriend- I would understand all friends. And- I would never ask you to choose anyone over me. But that's just me. That's why I left."

"There has to be more than that." he said.

"I made you go out with her. And- I didn't want her to get hurt. So… I was really happy, when I found out that you like her too. Then she hit me- and I blamed myself."

"Krys- I have something to tell you." he said. She nodded encouragingly. "I don't like or love Ailen." Her eyes widened.

"Then why are you still with her?" she asked.

"Because I figured that if I dumped her- you'd be mad at me."

"Its immorally wrong to keep dating her. You're screwing with her mind."

"Whatever- I'll break-"

"Screw morals. I don't like that bitch anymore anyway." she said. He laughed.

"So… do you really forgive me?" he asked. She nodded.

"You should be the one forgiving me. But- I'll show you how sorry I am." she said getting up. "Mmmm." she sang. He took her hand and got up reluctantly.

"We two we're friends to the end

Aint we my friend?" he sang monotonously.

"We kind of blend together

Coffee and Cream

Boy, what a team."

"You'll never find two other guys,

compatible as steak and fries" they sang together. He spun her around.

"We're two of a kind

Much of a mind

We find our way, together" she sang.

"Thinking as one

Searching for sunny _skies_.

True the sun may turn to rain" he sang.

"We don't mind a drop of rain" she sang.

"But you wont hear us complain"

"Doesn't help to stop the rain"

"What's the gain if we complain"

"Causes lots of stress and strain"

"We keep smiling in the pitter patter

Doesn't matter

Why let it drive us insane

We know the weather will mend

Wont it my friend

We'll weather life together

So what the heck

Here's what we _recommend_" they sang in unison.

"The greatest gift in life's a friend." sang Ares. "Take it Krys" he said. He had no feeling at all, when he sang it. He just did it to make her happy.

"Pays a daily dividend."

"Be like us and start a trend" he sang.

"Be friends to the end.

"The greatest gift in life's a friend"

"Pays a daily dividend"

"Be like us and start a trend"

"We're friends to the end." they sang together. He picked her up and swung her around and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Should people have theme songs?" he asked, as he put her down. She laughed.

"Yes- and thank God, ours is the best." she said.

"What's your theme song with Jason?" he asked. She laughed.

"I don't have one with him. I only have one with you." she said. He smiled.

"Well- if it'll make you feel any better, I don't have one with anyone else either." he said.

"That doesn't really do anything for me. But- it'll do Ailen some good." she said. He looked at her.

"I thought you forgave me." he said. She smiled.

"I do forgive you. I'm just a bitter girl. Ailen is my new enemy. I hate her. And my best friend is dating my enemy."

"Because of you." he said. She smiled.

"Very true."

"I'll break up with her, if you want me too." She shook her head.

"But- I'll forgive you even more if you do something for me." she said

"What?" he asked.

"You need to _feel_ the music." she said in a Russian accent.

"Shut up. You mad stupid." he said laughing. She laughed also.

"Um… can I ask you a question?" she asked after she calmed down. He nodded.

"Yeah- sure." he said. She looked down.

"Who were you talking about- that day with Jason?" she asked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She stayed silent for a while.

"Never mind." she said. Then she looked at him. "You know, that you and Jason are my best friends. Right?" He laughed.

"Yeah. And you're my favorite girl, that isn't family." he said.

"I knew that. But- don't let your girlfriend hear you say that." she said.

"Maybe she'll dump me if I do. She's a bad kisser." he blurted out. She closed her eyes and started gagging.

"Don't tell me that. I don't want to hear about it." she whined. He laughed.

"Really bad. Like- porn star tongue. No lip action, whatsoever." he said. She laughed.

"Stop- you'll make me throw up my cake."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Your breath always smells like cake." he said. She smiled. "Chocolate cake in particular. Always. In the morning- afternoon- evening. After you brush your teeth for the hundredth time. All day, everyday." She smiled.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Nothing- just, how?" he asked. She laughed.

"I'm always eating chocolate. Hershey's, M&M's- everything chocolate is good."

"Why are we talking about your breath?" he asked.

"You initiated the conversation. Plus- its cause, we're not talking about our theme song." she said.

"You're weird." said Ares smiling. Krys laughed.

"No- I'm eccentric. Ooh- do you want to play a fun game?" she asked. He shrugged. "Okay- its about finding your porn name." she said. He looked at her and laughed.

"Why am I not even remotely surprised, that its you, that I'm playing this game with?" he asked.

"Because its bound to be fun. I'm the most fun person in the world. And- I cant do it anyway. This is all about _your _porn name."

"Why cant you do it?" he asked.

"To find someone's porn name- you have to take the name of their first pet, and use their mothers maiden name." she explained.

"Sorry." he said. She laughed.

"Once again- the purposeless apologies. Why are you apologizing? I've never been able to have a pet and I don't know my mother. I'll get over it." she said. He looked at her.

"You're too tough for your own good." he said.

"Really? Am I, now? I know that being tough is- its… I need to be strong. If I'm not- I'm just like every other girl."

"Okay- what does that mean?" he asked. She laughed.

"I'm not saying that girls are weak. God no- I am a girl."

"As far as we know." he joked.

"Should I be insulted?" she asked. He laughed.

"Only a little bit."

"Hey!"

"We're getting off topic."

"Okay yeah- I just I cant be emotional. If I get sappy emotional, I'll have to think about all the bad shit in my life. I can be happy- mad- jealous- all that other shit. I just- I don't want to be sad. So- I want you to find your porn name." she said. He laughed.

"Um- my first pet's name was Donatello. My mom's maiden name is… Ramirez. Donatello Ramirez, is my porn name." he said. She laughed.

"Talk about sexy." she said, in a nasal voice. He looked at her weirdly. "Well- A.J's, is Cookie Ramirez, if that interests you at all."

"That's my little sister."

"That doesn't stop the fact that she's Cookie Ramirez, on the low. By the way- what's your middle name?" she asked. He laughed.

"That's never gonna pass these lips."

"Ailen's tongue passed them- why cant your middle name pass them?" she asked. He glared at her and she kissed his cheek. "Okay- please, tell me." He laughed.

"No. Its embarrassing. What's yours?" he asked.

"You tell me- I'll tell you." she bargained.

"Okay. You first." he said. She groaned.

"Natalia." she said. He laughed.

"I like it." She glared at him.

"Fess up, Donatello sugarplum." she said, in a country accent. He laughed.

"Stop it. Its Rafael." he said. She laughed. "Stop- its embarrassing."

"Okay- just- where's Leonardo and Michaelangelo?" she asked. He glared at her. She laughed, and pinched his cheek. "I'm sorry. It's just- its funny. But- its not your middle name that makes it funny. It's the fact that you named your pet 'Donatello', and your middle name is Rafael. Was that a mere coincidence?"

"I _like_ the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Do you know who they were named after?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah- I like them too. I love how they're named after the renaissance artists." she said. "I knew there was a reason, I like hanging out with you." He laughed.

"Other than my stunningly good looks, of course." he said. She nodded.

"Of course. Why else would I hang out with the two most popular fifth years?" she asked jokingly. He laughed.

"Only cause you want me."

"Yeah, ooh baby." she said monotonously. He laughed.

"Told you. Lets go- Ailen is going to be down my throat, if I don't have dinner with her and Array." Krys nodded understandingly.

"Off you go." she said.

"You're not having dinner with us?" he asked. She laughed.

"I don't like your girlfriend or her left hand slut-butt, so…. I suggest you go to dinner, or you'll have Herpes and Alien on your ass." she said. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Look under your bed for the note card, with the time and date of the next tryst." He looked at her weirdly.

"Wouldn't that be between two people who were-?"

"Just- if you tell Ailen it was a tryst, I'll be happy." she whined. He laughed.

"You need help." he said.

"You need me." she retorted.

"Too true, Natalia." he said, running out the door.

Flashback End

He told them the story.

"Why didn't you tell her then?" asked Hermione. "And how didn't you know? You guys almost kissed about eight times." Ares laughed.

"Its not my fault. She was confusing." he said. "Those weren't our real reasons for not getting together sooner."

"What were they?" asked Ginny.

"Um- well- we never really got around to it. There was one point- where I started to believe that she liked me. But- it was never the right time. No matter how much she despised Ailen- she wasn't going to do that. The day that she left- was coincidentally, the day that I was going to tell her. So after that- it seemed like the option was lost."

"That's unfortunate." said Ron.

"And when she didn't come back, I figured that being with Ailen would hurt her the most. Then she came back- and, in 1/100th of a millisecond, I forgot that I was mad at her."

"I think that things like that happen- because we're meant to be with that person. And that's just one way, to make sure that we end up with that person." said Hermione. Ares looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Okay- if you and Krys got together in your third, fourth, fifth or even your sixth year. What are the chances that you'd still be together? I think that you were destined to wait, because that's just extra insurance that you'll spend the rest of your lives together." she said. He nodded.

"That makes sense." he said. Hermione took a bow and they all laughed. "I think I'm gonna fail my N.E.W.T's." They all looked at him in shock. "Krys used to help me study for everything."

"Like you listened." said Harry.

"I listened enough. The real problem is that Ailen is my partner in Charms." he said. They all looked at him. Harry started to laugh.

"That's funny." he said.

"Its not funny. She spends the entire time talking about Krys. 'How happy we could've been if she hadn't come along.' I told her what happened and she burst into tears during class. That was wrong." he said.

"Well- in most cases I would've said that you were wrong. But- I don't care too much." said Hermione.

"I've met her. I didn't like her." said Ginny.

"You told her about the favor." said Harry. Ares nodded. "Wow."

"It sort of popped out. Like the whole soul mates thing." he defended.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

She sat down staring into space. Harry sat down next to her.

"How are you?" he asked. She shrugged. "Padfoot- please talk to me."

"I'm fine." she said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have confronted you like tha-"

"Harry please. Please stop. I don't want to hear it." she cried. He stopped.

"Okay. I'll see you next week." he said, getting up and walking away. Ares sat down next to her.

"You ready?" he asked. She shook her head, but got up.

They walked to McGonagall's office.

When they got to her house, she was greeted by Ms. Banes.

"Krystathaili darling!" she said, swooping Krys into a hug. She pulled back and looked at Krys. "How are you feeling?" Krys shrugged. "How about you, Ares?"

"I've been better." he said.

"Well- I don't live here anymore. So- you two will be here, _alone_. There's enough cake to last for a while." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go, sweetheart." she said, kissing Krys on the cheek. "I love you. Bye." And she left. Krys walked upstairs to her room and went to sleep. The next day, she didn't talk or cry throughout the funeral. She just stared in space, with a dead look on her face.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The next day, she still hadn't said anything.

"Krys, you have to talk to me." said Ares. "Just say something, please. Say something"

"Okay." she croaked. He smiled.

"Talk to me. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." said Krys.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? You want anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "Please talk. I want to know how you're doing. Please speak." he begged.

"I'm okay." she said softly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't do this." he said.

"Do what?"

"Act like you're okay. I would rather you screaming and running up and down the street, than have you act like you're okay. I hate seeing you unhappy." She nodded.

"So- you want me to tell you- how angry I am, that he left me? You want me to tell you how mad I am- at all of them? First its my mum and Lily and James. Then its my dad, now its… hmm. Who else is left?- My dad! Next- it'll be Moony… and then… everyone else. Cant anyone just stay with me?! They all left me! Why couldn't just one of them stick around? You want me to tell you how sad I am, that I'm no ones child? How sad I am, that I'm no ones little girl. How sad I am, that no one loves me. My mom is dead- my _dads_ are dead- aunt uncle- godmother godfather-. I have no one. So… you heard it." she said.

"Krys- I love you. Harry loves you. Jason- A.J- Hermione- Ron- Ginny, we all love you. Your professors- everyone."

"Its not the same." she said softly. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she sat on the steps. He sat down next to her and hugged her. "I don't want to be without them. I cant do anything without them. They all left me. It hurts so bad." she cried. "I cant do anything without him."

"Krys- I'll help you through this."

"What about when you go to school?"

"We'll help you through this. I love you- we all do." he said. She looked at him and smiled slightly. Then she started sobbing uncontrollably. He stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I don't want to be without them. I feel so bad, knowing that they're gone. I cant box- or do gymnastics- or play soccer, knowing that he'll never be there rooting for me. I don't even want to. And now- knowing how much they all love Quidditch- I want to play more than ever. But- remembering that I'll never get to challenge my dad- or James, makes me never want to play again. I'll never get to do that with them."

"But- you have Professor Lupin and other people who love you." he whispered in her hair. "You have me." She pulled away and looked at him. The first real smiled since she and Harry stopped speaking, graced her lips.

"As nice as that sounds, I don't really want you." she said, smiling. He laughed. "You said that you'd never play Quidditch with me again. I beat you too many times." He kissed her cheek.

"You hungry?" he asked her. She shook her head. "You're hungry." he said, waving his wand. A piece of chocolate cake floated their way. She groaned and pushed it away.

"I don't want it." she said. He looked at her with a pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"For me?" he asked. She shook her head. "Please Krys. You haven't taken your iron. I'm not good under pressure. So- if you collapse- I don't know what'll happen." She groaned and he fed her a piece of cake. She reluctantly chewed and swallowed. Once the cake was done, he got her juice and she took the pill. "You ready to go back to school?" She shook her head ans waved her hand.

"We have to stay one more day. Tomorrow I have to go to his lawyer's- the will." she said tiredly. He nodded as her injection whizzed through the air. She shot it and tossed it into the wastebasket

"So… what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Be alone- go to sleep." she said softly. "My uncle is flying in tonight. To see what he gets. He didn't even come in for the funeral, but he's coming in for the will. And he's bringing in his goddamn daughter. They're sleeping over. Will you come with me tomorrow?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You want me to meet your uncle?" he asked. She shook her head. He laughed. "Well then- did you even have to ask?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You haven't met my cousin. Or my uncle, for that matter. He's a deadbeat. She's a sleaze. She spent the night here once- before I went to Levebons. She tried to steal my 'daddy's little girl' bracelet." she said, fingering said bracelet.

"Well- what else are they like?"

"Well- he'll probably ask you, if your Puerto Rican. Then he'll talk about pure Puerto Rican families- and ask if you speak Spanish. I'll lie, and tell him that your half white, and that you cant speak Spanish- for kicks. Then, I'll tell him that I'm partially Dominican and White- for more kicks." Ares laughed.

"So your fathers family was pure Puerto Ricans?" he asked.

"_Sure_. Jose- is just an evil bitch." she said. "I'll bet you that he flies in- without one goddamn bag or one penny. He'll wear daddy's clothes and he'll ask for money."

"I doubt he's that bad. I mean- his brother just died." said Ares.

"Here's a little something for you to know. Jose hated my father."

"Why?"

"Um… my father is the reason that his parents got divorced. Jose was five, when my father was born. One day, _Abuelo_ cheated on Jose's mom, and _Abuelita _got pregnant. My dad grew up with his mom and so did Jose. My dad grew up in a nice apartment- good school- the whole nine yards. Jose grew up the same way. Abuelo gave money and took care of both of them. He owned his own business. When he died- the money was split in half, between Dad and Jose. Mind you- this was in New York. Then my dad's mom died, and left him everything. Everything, meaning all of her money, and everything else that she inherited. So- he got businesses, stocks, houses- money. Now- my dad, went to school and got a soccer scholarship- to UCLA. The crazy part- is that they're both very intelligent. Abuelo was a genius. But my dad was incredible.

"Because he couldn't control anything, until he was eighteen. He majored in business, graduated, then ran the businesses. He bought companies in financial despair- and sold them off, once he brought them back up. After awhile- he bought this soccer team. His soccer team was a major priority. But- he owns a range of things. He owns hotels, car dealerships, television and radio stations, just- a lot of companies. That's another reason that I'm always getting free clothes. A lot of companies want his athletes to endorse- and they want an easy advertisement slot." she said.

"So- why does Jose hate your dad?"

"Cause- my dad inherited more money- and made more money than him. Jose spent all his money on stupid things. My dad invested and worked. Jose never worked. He wasted his life away." she said. Ares nodded.

"Okay- well, I cant wait to meet your family." he said. Krys laughed.

"You'll _wish_ that you waited."

"I doubt that. Anyone from _your_ family, cant be all bad." he said. She smiled.

"Only my dad was family. The rest of them, are just… You know when you put a shelf or something together. And you use the pieces that you have room for. And- you have all these extra pieces. Pieces that you have no specific use for. And everyone says that you need those pieces- but- your shelf holds fine without them. They're just extra that wasn't needed. They just came along with the package." she said. Ares smiled.

"You know- Ailen said hello." he said. Krys laughed.

"Did she now?"

"It was more along the lines of, 'tell your slut of a girlfriend, to fuck off'." he said. She laughed. "I'm serious."

"That's why its funny. Why were you two talking about me, anyway?" she asked. He looked down at his hands.

"I kind of… told her, about how she and I got together." he said, awkwardly.

"Ares you didn't." she said, in shock.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

"I cant believe that you did that. That had to be the most cruel, merciless, vindictive, _merciless_, evil, _merciless_… genius, daring and visionary, thing you've ever done. Why the hell didn't I think of it? You are so damn smart. I love you for it." she said. He looked at her and laughed. "What did she say? What happened?"

"She cried. Then she cursed me out. She threw a book bag at me. Then a group of girls came, and asked me if I was available." he said.

"Oi Vey. What did you say?" she asked. He laughed.

"I said, that I was never available. And that, even with Ailen officially out of my life- I still had and am in love with, someone else." he said.

"Oh really?" she asked cheekily. He nodded.

"Yes really."

"And, who might that be? Is it anyone I know?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Do you know Array Vane?" he asked. Her eyes widened playfully.

"Oh my God. Would you like me to set up a date?" she asked. He chuckled while she laughed. All of a sudden, it got quiet and a tear rolled down her cheek. "How horrible am I? I shouldn't be laughing and joking around. Or flirting. What kind of daughter am I?" she asked.

"Krys- your dad wouldn't want you to be sulking. He would want you to be happy- and having fun. He would want you to take your medicine- and be healthy." he said.

"Okay- say that is true. Do you expect me to go out- and have _fun_. Whatever the fuck that might be! How the hell am I supposed to do that- knowing that…… knowing that I'll never see him again? I just- I cant-" Krys' rant was interrupted, by the chiming of the doorbell. She looked at the door and got up. When she answered the door- a man and a teen stood there. The man had, short light brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a muscular build. He had tan skin and. He was in his forties, but still looked like he was in his twenties. The girl was about eighteen. Her hair was also light brown, but her eyes were dark brown. Her hair was curly and it just passed her shoulders. She was wearing a suede baby blue sweat shorts and hoodie.

"Kryssie." greeted her uncle, with open arms. She just looked at him.

"Jose." greeted Krys curtly.

"Whatever happened, to _'Tio'_?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. One minute, we were talking- the next minute- crash and boom- he's being shredded, in the wood chipper." said Krys. He laughed.

"Always that same sense of humor." he said, slinging his arm over the teens shoulder. "You remember _Estefani_?"

"You mean Stephanie? Yeah- she tried to Wynona my bracelet." said Krys, looking at Stephanie. Krys opened the door wider and let them in.

"And who's this?" asked Stephanie. She was looking at Ares, as if she were a dog and he was a piece of meat.

"Yeah- who is this?" mimicked Jose.

"Why don't you ask him." suggested Krys rudely. "Where are your bags?" she asked them, as she sat on the stairs.

"We just left, on a whim. No bags. We just flew in." said Jose.

"Really? Because- I think, that you thought, that you'd do a little shopping. Once you get something in the will, that is. So- I suggest that you take your money- and get a fucking motel room. Because I guarantee, that you guys wont be staying here much longer." she said.

"Kryssie- is that any way to treat your Tio Jose? I come here-"

"To get money. You didn't bother, coming for your little brothers funeral- but you decide to come for the reading of the will." she said.

"Don't talk to my father like that." said Stephanie. Krys looked at Ares.

"Jose- _Estefani_, this is Ares." introduced Krys. "Ares- meet my deadbeat uncle- and his smut of a daughter."

"Um- nice to meet you." he said. Krys got up and ran to her room. She got her wallet, car keys and cell phone then ran back downstairs.

"Lets go." she said. They all looked at her.

"Go where, Kryssie?" asked Jose.

"Don't call me that. Your not my father- don't call me that." she said. He nodded.

"Okay. Go where, Krystathaili?" he asked. She groaned.

"We're gonna call you a cab to a goddamn motel room. Cause your not staying here tonight." she said.

"Fine- but we want to stay in the 'Regent Beverly Wilshire'." said Stephanie. Krys smiled at Ares.

"Do you have any money?" she asked. Stephanie didn't say anything- neither did Jose. "Then you'll be sleeping in fucking 'Motel 6', with your own kind."

"That's no way to talk about your people." said Jose.

"I meant vermin, you roaches!" replied Krys.

"You cant kick us out! We were _familia. _You're not even blood." said Stephanie. Krys nodded.

"Okay- very true. I wasn't blood. I'll admit that- I'll be the first to do so. Just tell me something- What was his favorite food? What was his favorite drink? What were his hobbies? His favorite authors? Quotes? Books? Games? Who was he?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"So- what time is dinner?" asked Stephanie "I want _arroz con pollos._" Krys wiped her eyes and looked at Jose. He was looking at her. He was wearing a small genuine smile.

"Krystathaili, can I talk to you?" he asked. She laughed, but realized that he was serious. She looked at Ares, who was pleading with his eyes.

"Do it, please." he begged. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She looked back at Jose, and led him to the dining room.

"Why are you really here?" she asked. He looked down, as he sat.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've never been alright. But when I was with my dad- I was pretty damn close."

"I came here to see if you're okay. I- your dad and I never got along, and that was my fault. But- he was my brother." Krys nodded.

"_Oh_- so _that _explains why you didn't come for the funeral." she said, sardonic emphasis edging her voice.

"I just figured- I could make things right, with you." he said.

"Can we talk about this- on the way to the motel?" she asked.

"I thought that-"

"You thought wrong. Listen- your initiative to make things right- I appreciate it. But, it'll just make my life a whole lot harder."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." he said.

"That's what makes it worse." she said.

"Krys- I'm trying to make things right."

"You don't have to make it right with me. You needed to make it right, with your brother."

"Well- I cant do that-"

"Now that you've missed the funeral." she finished. "You and your daughter can stay in the guest bedrooms. I'll see if I can make something for dinner. But- you might be stuck with pizza." she said, walking back to the foyer. Ares was backing away from Stephanie, who was pushing up on him. Krys walked in and laughed.

"Krys- its not what it looks like." said Ares. Krys started to laugh even harder. "You believe me don't you?" She just continued to laugh.

"Krystathaili, what is wrong with you?" asked Jose. She just shook her head and continued to laugh. Finally she calmed down and left. Ares followed her and sat down at the dining room table.

"Ares- it took us seven years to go out, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay- and in less than an hour, you have my cousin _Estefani._" she said, as she started to chuckle lightly.

"Krys- what's wrong?" asked Ares. She looked at him. "Okay- stupid question. Why are you going crazy?"

"It took us seven years to go out. We've slept in the same bed- and still didn't go out. If I left you in a room alone with any other girl- they would've been going out with you, a long time ago. I left you in the room with my cousin, and she was all over you. How dumb am I? What's wrong with me?" she cried. He hugged her, but she nudged him off. "When you made Ailen cry- how many girls came to you?" she asked.

"I don't know- it was one big group. What-?" he asked.

"One big group of girls. And they all wanted to go out with you. But- you didn't accept any of their date offers, because your with me?" she asked. He laughed and nodded.

"What does this matter?"

"You didn't accept any of their offers, because you have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that hasn't written to you- in how long, Ares? I haven't written to you, since your birthday. You kept your promise and I didn't keep mine. I didn't write before that, since Valentines Day. You've written me how many letters that I didn't respond to? What kind of girlfriend am I?" she cried. "I'm mean- and I don't like to talk about feelings and shit like that. What kind of person am I? I'm horrible to you."

"No your not." he said. She laughed sardonically.

"I'm mean and distant."

"I like that!" he said. She laughed. "Its cute."

"Like a gremlin. I'm not- I cant-"

"I like that you're a little mean, and weird. I like that you wiggle your ears. And that you watch wrestling. I love that you think its funny when singers mess up on American Idol- and that your even more critical then Simon Cowell. I absolutely love, that you laugh, when people get hurt. I find it adorable how you feel sorry for them, but laugh anyway. I love it even more, that you laugh when your nervous and scared." he said. She laughed.

"I just- I think that you should be free to do what you want. You know what they say."

"No- what do they say?"

"No chains to unlock. So free to do what he wants." she recited. He rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"See- you admit that I'm not perfect. I cant be like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"What are you saying, Krys?" he asked.

"I need time." she said. He looked at her, with an eyebrow quirked.

"So- you're breaking up with me." he said, rolling his eyes.

"See- I don't know. I just-"

"What's this really about?" he asked, calmly.

"You're perfect. Everyone wants you-"

"Except you?" he asked.

"Shut up. Its just- I cant- I don't want to get hurt." she said.

"And I'll hurt you?"

"Sooner or later- someone better will come along. And she'll be perfect. And when that time comes- I want you to take the chance."

"So you want to break up." he said. She rolled her eyes. "You don't want to be with me."

"You know the answer to that."

"Obviously not. If you want to break up- fine, I'll live." he said.

"Oh my God. You make it seem like, I'm saying that I don't want you."

"Okay- just tell me. The girl that I didn't want, Ailen. She pulled me in- and held onto me, for dear life. The one that I do want, **_you_**. You're pushing me away. That's funny." he said sardonically.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You are so stupid. You make it seem like I'm saying, 'Lets break up forever. I hate you'. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I need time. I need Ares, my best friend. Not Ares, my boyfriend."

"No- it sounds like, 'Ares- we're gonna break up today. Then- when I want you a month from now, I'll call you.' Let me get this clear- I cant be your friend/boyfriend? And you're going to drop me, then pick me back up- when you want me again?"

"That's not how it is."

"Then how is it?" he asked. She glared at him, and stood up.

"I'm not supposed to need you. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Someone new is going to show up. And- it may seem like I can bounce back from you leaving me, but I cant. The truth is… I would be devastated. A part of me would die. I know that I wouldn't be able to live through that. I'm not supposed to need you, like I do." she said, before she ran out and walked to her room. She lay on her bed, and pulled the covers over her head. She heard something at the door. She got up and Ares was in her doorway.

"Mmm." he sang.

"We two we're friends to the end.

Aint we my friend?"

"We kind of blend together." she sang, as she hopped off her bed.

"Coffee and cream

Boy, what a team"

"You'll never find two other guys

Compatible as steak and fries" they sang simultaneously.

"We're two of a kind

Much of a mind

We find our way, together" he sang monotonously.

"Thinking as one

Searching for sunny skies" she sang, as he spun her around.

"True the sun may turn to rain." he sang.

"We don't mind a drop of rain." she sang.

"But you wont hear us complain."

"Doesn't help to stop the rain."

"What's the gain if we complain."

"Causes lots of stress and strain"

"We keep smiling in the pitter patter

Doesn't matter

Why let it drive us insane

We know the weather will mend

Wont it my friend

We'll weather life, together

So what the heck

Here's what we recommend" they sang in unison.

"The greatest gift in life's a friend" sang Ares. "Take it Krys."

"Pays a daily dividend." she sang.

"Be like us and start a trend

Be friends to the end" they sang together.

"The greatest gift in life's a friend." she sang. "Take it Ares."

"Pays a daily dividend." he sang.

"Be like us and start a trend

We're friends to the end." they sang, as she jumped on him. They hit the bed, and she was on top of him.

"We're idiots." said Ares. Krys rolled off of him. "So- how does this work?"

"We're friend." she said.

"I don't think that I can-"

"You don't want to get back together, if we break up." she said. "I understand."

"Its not that I don't want to. Its just- I cant."

"I understand. Friends it is." she said. He nodded.

"I love you, Krys." he said. She looked down, and when she looked back up, she was smiling slightly.

"Yeah- I know. I love you too." she said. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both looking at and playing with their hands. "So- I need something to hop off my sad train. And- I think it would be quite eventful, if we had dinner with my uncle and his daughter." she said. He laughed, got up and stuck his hand out, for her to take. She took it and he pulled her up. "Dude- aren't you going to carry me?" He shook his head.

"That was before you gained all the weight." he said. She laughed and so did he.

"Stop- you're going to give me a self-image complex. Then I'll be even more screwed up, than I already am."

"You're not that screwed up. I mean- you are screwed up. Believe me- you need help. But- you're not as screwed up as most people think." he said laughing. "People think that you're a psycho- and you're pretty damn close, but your not."

"Shut up." she said, laughing. She picked up her cell phone and ordered a few pizza pies. Then she led him out the door. They walked to the game room. She ran to the PlayStation3. He laughed and sat down next to her. "Pizza man should here in about twenty-six minutes and forty two seconds. That's just enough time for me to whup your ass in SmackDown vs. Raw. About three times."

"Stay with the trash talk." he said. She shrugged. She won the first round, and he won the second. Just as she pinned him in the third, the doorbell rang. She set up for everyone else to eat and called Jose and Stephanie on the intercoms. They both came downstairs and sat down at the table. Krys and Ares were sitting next to each other. Stephanie sat on the other side of Ares. Krys got up and sat in her regular spot. As she looked at her late father's chair, a tear glided down her cheek. She got up and got herself some chocolate cake. When she went back into the dining room, Stephanie and Jose were eating. Ares was looking at her vacated seat. She sat down and watched her relatives devour their pizza, like savages. Ares ate his slices quietly.

"**So… which is Ares staying in?**" asked Stephanie. Krys rolled her eyes.

"My room." she said.

"**Which room are _you_ staying in?**" asked Jose. Krys smiled.

"My room." she said. He looked at her, then Ares.

"So Ares, where are your parents from?" he asked.

"Um, Puerto Rico." said Ares. Jose smiled.

"**Really which part?**" he asked. Ares furrowed his eyebrows and looked thoughtful.

"San Juan." he finally said.

"**Really? So, where did you and Krys meet?**" asked Stephanie. Krys was laughing, because of the look on Ares' face, when Stephanie started speaking Spanish.

"We met at school. He's in my class." said Krys. "**Can we speak English? You know that my Spanish is a bit rusty.**" lied Krys.

"**Yeah- it was rusty the last time, too.**" said Stephanie. Krys laughed. "**So Ares. I think I might go to a school out here. Maybe we could hang out. Do you think you could show me around?**" asked Stephanie. Ares looked at Krys, and she laughed.

"**Bitch.**" Jose, Stephanie and Ares looked her way. "Oh- just slipped out. What does that mean again?" she asked, chuckling lightly

"**Takes one to know one**." said Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"**I'm glad that you can admit that you are, in fact, a bitch. Lets just hope that you can admit that you're a slut also, before the Herpes outbreaks come about.**" she replied. Krys gave a fake cough. "Where did that come from?"

"**So do you want to?**" Stephanie asked Ares again. He shrugged.

"It depends?" he said, so unsurely, that it sounded like a question.

"Ares has to go back to school, along with me. So- it depends on if he's here or not. But- we're going back tomorrow. So- sorry, he cant show you around. Unless you guys want to go out tonight." said Krys. "But- can we please stop speaking Spanish?"

"**Krys- why don't you want us to speak Spanish**?" asked Jose. Krys smiled and looked at Ares' furrowed eyebrows.

"Ares doesn't speak Spanish fluently. So- you know." she said. Jose nodded. "Aren't you going to talk about good Puerto Rican families?" He shook his head.

"No- so… what's new?" he asked.

"Well- I found out that I'm Dominican and White." said Krys. She was hoping that it'd piss someone off.

"How do you know that?" asked Jose.

"Found my birthparents."

"**So why aren't you living with them?**" asked Stephanie. Krys looked at Stephanie.

"They're dead." she said. "Any more wonderful questions from Queen Bitch here?"

"Nope." said Stephanie smiling.

"Just don't make contact with my toilet seat. Because if I get crabs, I'm killing your ass." said Krys. Jose spit out his juice, and Ares started to choke on his. Stephanie glared at Krys.

"Girls stop it." said Jose.

"Don't say, 'girls', like we're sisters or something." said Krys. "So- where are you guys going?" Ares looked confused.

"Well- I thought that Ares and I could hang out. Your not seeing anyone, are you Ares?" asked Stephanie. Ares looked at Krys, who was staring down at her plate.

REVIEW PEOPLE… THIS IS ALL GONNA SHOCK YOU… REVIEW PEOPLE… WHAT HAPPENS WILL SHOCK YOU


	20. Consequences of Can't

"How do you guys think she's doing?" asked Hermione. Harry looked worried.

"She has her powers back. She'll be alright." he said unsurely. The others smiled and nodded, but he still looked worried.

"That's good. Because N.E.W.T's are in a two weeks. Then the ball. Then we're graduating." said Hermione. The others looked around.

"Wow. This has been my home." said Harry. "Other than the Burrow, of course." he said. They all nodded. "Wow- if your mum and Padfoot weren't going to put me up, I'd ask McGonagall if I could stay here." They laughed.

"So you _are_ coming to the Burrow this summer." said Ron. Harry nodded.

"Where else would I go?"

"Well- we both assumed that you'd go to Potter Manor." said Ginny. Harry's eyes widened.

"I forgot about that."

"How could you forget about your house?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"A lot of things have been happening. I have a package to get from Grimmauld Place." he said. Hermione looked at him.

"The one you left during Christmas?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't even feel like home is home. This has kind of been it for me." said Hermione. "Hey- we have to get back to studying." They all groaned and pulled out their study guides, while Ginny read her book.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Um- yeah, I _am _sort of seeing someone." said Ares, as he looked at Krys. Stephanie looked between the two and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well that's too bad. I can make you forget all about her." she said, as she looked at him. Ares started to cough.

Krys picked at her chocolate cake. She coughed a few times and got up. "Excuse me. I feel a little parched. I have to- '_cough'_- get some water." she said, getting up.

"Um- I'll go with you." said Ares, standing up. He followed her to the kitchen. She walked to the refrigerator and got her water.

"You want something?" she asked. Ares looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I-" he started.

"No- I meant, do you want something to drink?" she said.

"Oh- just some more Pepsi." She got him a can, and gave it to him. She sipped on her water. "Thanks. Look Krys- I don't want to- she- I-"

"Ares, its okay. You look like _that_." she said, gesturing towards his body. Ares and Krys laughed slightly. "I didn't expect you to be on the market for very long."

"Krys, I don't-"

"If you want to go out with her, its okay. You don't have to hide behind me. These are the types of opportunities that I was talking about. Stephanie is beautiful. And you deserve that. C'mon- lets get back to the table." she said, as she walked out of the kitchen. He followed after her again. She sat down and looked at Stephanie and Jose. "So- Jose, how is everything in New York?" He looked at her, and smiled.

"Well- remember _Diana_ and _Melissa_?" he asked. Krys scowled.

"The girls that stayed in the tent with _Estefani_, while you dragged me to hunt?" she asked scornfully. He nodded.

"Yes, well they're doing fine." he said. Krys looked at him.

"What made you keep them in a tent all safe and warm, and drag me to hunt with the rest of you men?" she asked.

"I thought that you'd like it. The others were too prissy when it came to things like that. You weren't afraid. You got your own gun, didn't you?" he said.

"I was _seven_. I liked it, but- you were about to kill a deer." she said. He laughed.

"How do you remember that?"

"I love deer." she said.

"I can't believe that Tony didn't load the guns." he said. Krys chuckled silently.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Stephanie. Krys looked at her.

"Um- _nada_. Where are you two going on your date- or whatever it is? Your outing- where are you guys going?" she asked. Stephanie smirked.

"I think that we should go out to eat." she said.

"You just scarf down- ate, like three slices of pizza. I mean- there's nothing wrong with eating but-. Where do you want to go?" asked Krys.

"Why don't we just hang out?" asked Ares. Stephanie shrugged. "Krys, do you want to come?" Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Um- I thought, it was just going to be the two of us." she said. "Ares- I really just wanted to-"

"Do you, Krys?" he asked again, completely ignoring Stephanie. Krys smiled, and shrugged.

"Well- if I'm _gracing _you two with my presence, _I _get to choose the place." she said. Ares and Jose laughed, while Stephanie glared.

"**This isn't over.**" she said. Krys looked at her and laughed. Then she looked at her father's empty seat.

"Your right. I can't go. I'll call you guys a taxi." she said.

"Why- why can't you go?" asked Ares. She bit her lip.

"I shouldn't be having fun. My dad just died. I just- I have to go." she said, leaving the dining room. She ran to her game room. Ares followed after her.

"Krys." he said.

"I want to miss him, and I do. But- there isn't much difference. Not much has changed. I'm used to being by myself in this house. But- when he was here, he was wonderful. When he was with me, he was wonderful. And- knowing that I'll never get that again, is killing me inside." she said. "But then I forget. And- I feel happy… then sad, and its off and on. When I broke up with you, I was really sad, because, you made me so happy. Now- I'm getting happy, because I'm finally sad." she cried. He hugged her.

"Its okay." he whispered in her hair. "Your dad wanted you to be happy. He would want you to remember the good times."

"What's wrong with me?" she cried. He laughed.

"Nothing, you're perfect." he said, kissing her forehead. That made her cry harder.

"This is making the break-up, a whole lot harder." she said, pulling away. She wiped her eyes, and smiled slightly. "If she starts whispering sweet Spanish nothings into your ear, think of Professor Ratkin's old _naked_ body." Ares looked at her.

"I didn't actually think it'd be enjoyable to begin with, but- _why_ Krys, _why_?" he asked. She laughed.

"It's a lot more fun that way." she said, in a matter of fact manner .

"Its not like I'll know what she's saying, anyway." he said.

"True, but Spanish is a naturally sexy language. It all depends on how you say it. I could say the most ordinary thing and it can sound nice." He nodded.

"But- you do that with any language, now can't you?" She smiled.

"Maybe you guys should just go swimming." she suggested, changing the subject wonderfully. He shrugged.

"May I ask why?" he asked. She looked down.

"I think its gonna rain." she said. He looked at her intently.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. She smiled sadly.

"You know what I mean by it." she said softly.

"Kry-"

"Ares!" called the voice of Stephanie.

"Krys, maybe w-"

"Ares!" yelled Stephanie.

"**In here**!" yelled Krys. "**Can't have a goddamn conversation, without that bitch coming in and bothering us. The devil- that girl is the devil.**" she muttered in Spanish. Stephanie walked through the door.

"Hey- Guys, I'm sorry Krys, but, can I borrow some clothes?" she asked. Krys looked at her.

"Um- yeah- lets go." she said, getting up. They all walked to her room, and Krys went to her closet. She came out and threw something on the bed. "Here." On the bed was a red tank top and a white miniskirt. She went back into the closet and threw some shoes next to the outfit. It was a pair of red ballet slippers. Krys sat down on her couch and played with her hands. "Well- are you guys going to get over with the '_I like you- you like me_' mumbo jumbo? Or do I have to point out the obvious?" she asked. Ares was looking at her questioningly, as Stephanie smirked. Krys groaned. "Stephanie, do you like Ares?" Stephanie nodded.

"I'm feeling him." she said. Krys rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well- obviously he likes you. You two are going out on a date. So- have fun- oh, and get the hell out of my room. Both of you." she said. "Go out and enjoy yourselves."

"**I don't have any money**." said Stephanie. "**He wasn't your boyfriend, was he?**" Krys looked at Ares, and laughed. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was trying to decode.

"**Isn't that _dandy_? You come to my house. You steal my clothes, you steal my boyfriend… and now, you want to get paid for it?**" asked Krys. Stephanie smirked and nodded. Krys hopped up and got her wallet. She took a few bills out of it, and put them on the nightstand, then laid on her bed. "**That's in case you give Ares some ass, and he forgets to leave the money on the nightstand**."

"**You are such a bitch. You're just jealous. I see the way you look at him. And its killing you that he wants me. You've _always _been jealous of me.**" said Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"**Yeah- what I wouldn't give, for what you have. Your intelligence, your charm and your wit.**" said Krys scornfully. "**What the fuck do you have that I could possibly want?**" Stephanie smirked, and looked at Ares.

"**Him.**" she said. Krys laughed. Ares looked between the two with furrowed eyebrows.

"**For the next few hours, before we go back to school**. **Your one of many girls… what makes you think that you'll stick? He has every girl at school throwing their panties his way. Why would he want you?**"

"**What would make you think he wants _you_?**"

"**That's why I'm backing off."**

"**You make it seem like you ever had a chance.**"

"**You have no morals. You have no class. You have no ambition. What makes you think that you're worth the relationship drama?**"

"**Look at me**."

"**That's why I asked**."

"Okay- I'm tired if this. English please." said Ares. Krys nodded.

"Sorry. So- where are you two going tonight?" she asked. Ares shrugged.

"I thought we could all hang out in the game room. I want you to come too, Krys." he said. Krys shook her head.

"I'll only come, if _Stephanie's_ alright with it." said Krys sweetly. Ares looked at Stephanie.

"Why wouldn't she want it? You're alright with this, aren't you Stephanie?" he asked. Stephanie put on a fake smile and nodded.

"I would love for you to come, Krys." she said. Krys laughed.

"Okay- I guess we can got to the arcade." she said. Stephanie looked at her.

"How about we go shopping." she said. Krys shrugged.

"You know- I don't really feel like spending money on clothes. I'd rather just have a good time. Then again- I can be perfectly happy here. But- you kind of need someone to drive your asses around. Because I know that I'm not lending you guys my car. My Beemer stays with me." she said. Ares smiled and looked at Stephanie.

"I guess its an arcade then." he said. Stephanie shrugged.

"I guess so." she said. Krys looked at the ceiling and groaned, then back at Stephanie.

"Lets come to an agreement. Stephanie, is there anything that you'd like to do, other than going shopping?" she asked. Stephanie nodded.

"I want to go-cart race." she said. Krys' eyes widened and she smiled.

"Cool." she said enthusiastically. Ares smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Krys- shouldn't you get dressed?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah- get out of my room. Both of you." she said. Ares walked to the door with Stephanie, and looked back once. He smiled at Krys. She smiled slightly then waved her hand, shooing him away. He chuckled softly and walked out the door, Stephanie clinging to him. Krys ran to her closet, and into her hidden shower. When she was done, she put on a black pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black Adidas. She got her cell phone, car keys and wallet, then ran out the door. Ares and Stephanie were in the living room. Ares was moving away from Stephanie, as she pushed up on him. "**Stephanie- put some ice on it**." said Krys, in Spanish. Ares got up, and so did Stephanie. Krys dangled her car keys and walked to the foyer, then out the front door, Ares and Stephanie following her. She ran to her black Beemer and hopped in. She started it and the other two got in. Ares was in the front seat with Krys, and Stephanie took the back. Krys put her top to her convertible up.

"You've missed it, haven't you?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Scaring my daddy, with how crazily I drove this thing?" she asked. He nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Krys-" started Ares. Rain was now pouring all over the windshield. She turned on the wipers.

"Nope. This is supposed to be fun. I love him and I believe that he loved me until the day he died. I'm as happy as I can be, considering the circumstances. And with all the shit that's been happening lately- I just… I'm dealing the best I know how." she said. He nodded.

"I'm afraid to drive with you, in this rain." he said. She laughed and the rain let up. "I'm still afraid."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." she said, as she pulled out of the driveway. "That would make my insurance rate go up."

"Um- can you put on some music?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm not putting on Aventura, right now." said Krys. "I wanna listen to something that isn't really about love or some other complicated bullshit." She looked at Ares who was looking back at her, then turned her head back to the road. She turned on the car iPod and, 'There Is No Alternative', by Tina Sugandh played.

'Trapped inside and ugly life

Stuck in my cocoon

I needed some wings to make it right

I had to fly away real soon

I busted out and headed straight

And now I'm loving life

Cause nothing can get in my way

I'm the prettiest thing in the sky

Break me, break me

You think you can

Take me, take me

Uh-uh

You're wrong, wrong

Been held down too long, long

How you, how you gonna go, go

Cause this is the way I want to live

There is no alternative

All the colors of the world

Are painted onto me

I'm sick of being a black and white girl

Now finally I'm free

I busted through the atmosphere

And to the clouds I fly

Cause up on top is where I'm staying

And I do what I like

Break me, break me

You think you can

Take me, take me

Uh-uh

You're wrong, wrong

You've been held down too long, long

How you, how you gonna go, go

Cause this is the way I want to live

There is no alternative

This is the way I want to live

There is no alternative

Everybody knows that I can't be told to be anything but me

Be who I want to be

Change my life so suddenly

Just like hah

I'm free

Never did I know that life is close

I can always be strong

Negativity's gone

I was off

But now I'm on

Took the right and left behind the

Wrong, wrong

Been held down too long, long

How you, how you gonna go, go

This is the way I want to live

There is no alternative

This is the way I want to live

There is no alternative

You're wrong, wrong

You've been held down too long, long

How you, how you gonna go, go

Cause this is the way I want to live

There is no alternative'

"What's with the Indian music?" asked Stephanie. Krys looked at her.

"Could you understand the words in the song?" she asked Ares. He nodded.

"Yeah- it was just a lot of vocalizing. And she sang fast." he said. Krys turned to Stephanie.

"It was an Indian girl, on an Indian beat, singing in _English_, you tard." said Krys.

"The intro was in Indian."

"The intro, isn't the entire song."

"Can you guys stop?" asked Ares. Krys shrugged.

Stephanie was looking at Krys, as Krys drove smoothly. The next song that played was, 'The Truth', by India Arie.

'Cause he is the truth

Said he is so real

And I love the way

That he makes me feel

And if I am a reflection of him

Then I must be fly (fly)

Because his light (light)

It shines so bright (bright)

I wouldn't lie (no)

I remember the very first day that I saw him

I found myself immediately intrigued by him

Its almost like I knew this man from another life

Like back then maybe I was his husband, maybe he was my wife

And even the things I don't like about him are fine with me

Cause its not hard for me to understand him, cause he's so much like me

And it truly is my pleasure to share his company

And I know that its gods gift to breathe the air he breathes.

Cause-'

"I'm so sick of the love songs." said Krys.

"Why, _Neo_? Did you get dumped?" asked Stephanie. She was smiling sweetly. Krys shrugged.

"I don't know if I- it's complicated. But- I don't want to talk about that. Music- Nelly Furtado." she said. The song she played was, 'I'm Like a Bird'.

'You're beautiful

That's for sure

You'll never ever fade

You're lovely

But its not for sure

That I wont ever change

And though my love is rare

And though my love is-'

"I never actually listened to the words before. I don't want to hear that either." said Krys. Stephanie laughed.

"Who _was _this guy?" she asked.

"Stephanie, I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking me questions. If you don't, you'll find a pen jammed in you-"

"Krys, music, please." said Ares. Krys shrugged. She played, 'Renegade', by Jay-Z and Eminem.

**Jay-Z**

'Mutha fuckas

Say that I'm foolish

I only talk about Jews

Do you fools listen to music or do you just skim through it

See I'm influenced

By the ghetto you ruined

The same dude you gave nothing

I made something doing

What I do is through and through and

I'll give you the news

With a twist of just his ghetto point of view

You renegade

You've been afraid

I penetrate pop culture

Bring it a lot closer to the block with it

Pop toasters

And they live with their moms

Got drop roasters from botch robberies

Niggas crouched over

Mommy's knocked up

Cause she wasn't watched over

Knocked down by some man when child support knocked

No he's not around

Now how that sound to you

Jot it down

I'll bring you through the ghetto

Without riding round

Hiding down

Ducking strays

From frustrated youths stuck in their ways

Just read a magazine that fucked up my day

How they rate music that thugs but nothing relate to it

I'll help them see their way through it, not you

Can't step on my pants

Can't walk in my shoes

Bet everything you're worth

You lose your tie and your shirt

**Eminem**

Since I'm in a position

To talk to these kids and they listen

I aint no politician

But I kick it with them

I'm in it

Cause see they call me a menace

But if the shoe fits I wear it

But if it don't

Then y'all will swallow the truth grin and bare it

Now who's the king of these rude ludicrous lucrative lyrics

Who can inherit the title

Put the youth in hysterics

Using his music as theory

Sharing his views and his merits

But there's a huge interference

They're saying you shouldn't hear it

Maybe its hatred I spew

Maybe its food for the spirit

Maybe its beautiful music

I made for you to just cherish

But I'm debated, disputed, hated and viewed in America

As a mother fucking drug addict

Like you didn't experiment

That's when they stare at who's in the mirror

And see yourself as a kid again

And you get embarrassed

And I got nothing to do but make you look stupid as parents

You fucking do-gooders

Too bad you couldn't do good at marriage

And do you have any clue what I had to do to get here

I don't think you do so stay tuned and keep your ears to the stereo

Cause here we go

(Gibberish)

Now Miss Sinister

Kiss my ass

Its just a renegade

Never been afraid to say what's on my mind at

Any given time of day (Oh renegade)

Never been afraid to talk about anything (anything)

Anything (anything)

Renegade

Never been afraid to say what's on my mind at

Any given time of day (Cause I'm a renegade)

Never been afraid to holler about anything (anything)

Anything (anything)

I had to hustle

My back to the wall

Ashy knuckles

Pockets filled with a lot of lint

Not a cent

Gotta vent

A lot of innocent lives lost on the project bench

What you hollering

Got to pay rent

Bring dollars in

By the bodega

Iron under my coat

Feeling braver

Doo-rag wrapping my waves up

Pocket full of hope

Do not step to me

I'm awkward

My box left me and often

My pops left me an orphan

My momma wasn't home

You can not stress on me

I wasn't grown

Especially on nights I brought something home to quiet the stomach grumbling

My demeanor

Thirty years my senior

My childhood didn't mean much

Only raising green up

Raising my finger to critics

Raising my hand to the sky

Bugs I did it more time before I die

No lie

Just know I chose my own faith

I drove by the fork in the road and went straight

**Eminem**

See I'm a poet to some

A regular modern day Shakespeare

Jesus Christ the king of these latter day saints here

The shatter the picture and which of that as they paint me

A model of hate

Satan a scatterbrain atheist

But that aint the case

See it's a matter of taste

We as the people decide if

Shady's as bad as they say he is

Or is he the ladder

A gateway to escape

Media scapegoat

They can be madder today

See its as easy as cake

Simple as whistling Dixie

While I'm waving the hand at sixty Christians against me

Go to war with the Mormons

Take a bath with the Catholics

In Holy water

No wonder they try to hold me under longer

I'm a mother fucking

Spiteful

Delightful

Eyeful

The new Ice Cube

Mother fuckers hate to like you

What did I do

I'm just a kid from the gutter

Making this butter off these bloodsuckers

Cause I'm a mother fucking

Renegade

Never been afraid to say what's on my mind at

Any given time of day

Cause I'm a renegade

Never been afraid to talk about anything (anything)

Anything (anything)

Renegade

Never been afraid to say what's on my mind at

Any given time of day (Cause I'm a renegade)

Never been afraid to holler about anything (anything)

Anything (anything)

Renegades

Never been afraid to say what's on my mind at

Any given time of day

Cause I'm a renegade

Never been afraid to talk about anything (anything)

Anything (anything)

Renegade

Never been afraid to say what's on my mind at

Any given time of day (Cause I'm a renegade)

Never been afraid to holler about anything (anything)

Anything (anything)'

"That's why I love Eminem. I love his attitude." said Krys. The next song that played was, '_Fergalicious_', by Fergie.

'Fergalicious definition make the boys go loco

They want my treasure so the get their pleasure from my photo

You can see me

You can't squeeze me

I aint easy

I aint sleazy

I've got reasons why I tease them

Boys just come and go like sea-'

"Fucking Fergie." said Krys. Stephanie laughed.

"So- what about this guy that dumped you?" she asked again. Krys laughed psychotically, as she felt around for the pen. "**Because I'd like to meet him.**" Krys chuckled, then swerved the car. Stephanie screamed and rolled to the side.

"**Don't play with me. I'll kill your ass.**" said Krys.

"**And kill yourself too?**" asked Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"**My dad is gone. Who am I living for?**" she asked. Stephanie looked scared.

"Let me out of the car." she said. Krys laughed.

"On the highway?"

"**Your crazy.**" she said.

"**So then don't mess with me. And- it'd be different, if it was just us in the car. I wouldn't kill Ares.**" Krys said.

"**Bitch**. **I don't know what made Uncle Joshua bring you into the family**."

"Then don't touch my shit. Just- if that's how you feel… don't touch my shit." said Krys. "Listen- I'm gonna play some really depressing music right now. So Ares, if you don't want to hear it, I have another iPod here somewhere. And Stephanie- I don't really care if you want to hear it or not… so sit back and shut the fuck up." '_Liar Liar_', by Alexz Johnson played.

'You said I was your everything

You said I was the one

You played me like a radio

You used to love that I had no shame

Put my pain into words

Hold my hand to the flame

Tell me you love me like a star

Tell me you want me wherever you are

Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath

Liar, Liar

Oh, liar, liar

Bit by bit I feel a drought

Just sit back and watch it bump

Hold your eyes up to my veins

Call out call out my name

Tell me you love me like a star

Tell me you want me wherever you are

Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath

Liar, Liar

Oh liar, liar

Liar, liar

Oh liar, liar

Tell me you love me like a star

Tell me you want me wherever you are

Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath

Liar, liar

Oh tell me you love me like a star

Tell me you want me wherever you are

Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath

Liar, liar

Oh liar, liar'

By the time the song was done, Ares was looking at Krys intently, while Stephanie was watching him look at Krys. Krys could feel his eyes on her, but decided with her better judgment to continue watching the road. The next song that played was just as depressing, to her. It was called '_Swing Swing_', it was by The All American Rejects.

'Dreams swiftly come and go

I'm dreaming of her

She's seeing other guys

Emotions are stirred

The sun is gone

The nights are long

And I am left while the tears fall

Did you think that I would cry

On the phone

Do you know what it feels like

Being alone

I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me

Find a way to carry on again

Dreams passing through the sky

I'm moving on

Sweet beginnings do arise

She knows I was wrong

The notes are old

They bend

They fold

And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry

On the phone

Do you know what it feels like

Being alone

I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me

Find a way to carry on again

Bury me

You thought your problems were gone

Carry me

Away, away, away

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me

Find a way to carry on again

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me

Find a way to carry on again

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me

Find a way to carry on again'

"I love the All American Rejects." said Krys. Stephanie looked at her weirdly. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Your Hispanic." she said.

"And… that means what?" asked Krys.

"_Reggaeton_, is what you should be listening to." said Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"In case you haven't notices the first word in that- is _Reggae_. Jamaican music."

"Add on the _ton_And you get _Reggaeton_." said Stephanie.

"But- it derived from Jamaican music. The only reason that this all started, was because Beenie man used a salsa beat with one of his songs. Then a Latino singer switched it. I love Reggaeton- don't get me wrong. Its just that I don't want to hear it right now. So shut up, and leave me alone."

"**_That's_ why you got dumped**." said Stephanie.

"**Shouldn't you be digging through a trashcan somewhere? Or you know- eating off of someone else's plate**." retorted Krys.

"**What's that supposed to mean?**" asked Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"**Figure it out**." she said, as she turned up the music. It was, '_The Good Kind_', by The Wreckers.

'Do you want to run away together

I would say it was your best line, ever

Too bad I fell for it

And I walked alone

Waiting for you to come along

Take my tortured heart by the hand

And write me off

Do you know I cry

Do you know I die

Do you know I cry

And its not the good kind

Oh, you forced me to become strong

When I just claimed being weak

And you think you know

And I would like to think so

But do you know that when you go

I found the bye

Do you know I cry

Do you know I die

Do you know I cry

And its not the good kind

No, its not the good kind-'

"Did I say, '_Stephanie, touch my music_'?" asked Krys sarcastically. Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck what you say. I did it anyway." she said.

"Ladies- calm down, please. And Krys, look at the road." said Ares.

"Whatever." she said as she turned off the music. "Now we can sit in silence and look at each other."

"Whatever." said Stephanie.

"Can you guys just stop?" asked Ares.

"No." said Krys. "Fuck you, better yet- you fuck Stephanie, and after you do that, you'll be trapped into marriage. You'll have a pretty little child named _Dalia_- or fucking, _Diana Rosa_- something like that. Then you can be happy." scorned Krys. The rest of the ride was in silence. Ares looked over at Krys every few seconds. She exited the highway and parked in the lot of the track. "Call me, when you want to be picked up." Ares looked at her.

"You're not coming?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No" she said. She looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't even be mad at you."

"No- I'm sorry. You sure you're not coming?" he asked.

"No, its okay. I have some…_thing_ to do." she said.

"Krys- I can tell when you're lying to me. Plus, that was _really_ bad." Krys laughed. "Why don't you-?"

"Ares!" yelled Stephanie.

"Krys why-"

"Ares!" repeated Stephanie.

"Why don't we-"

"Ares come on!" yelled Stephanie. Krys looked at him.

"Its okay. Stephanie is waiting. Here- you know how to use a cell phone." she said, handing him hers. "My car phone _and _my Sidekicks number is in there. So- if I'm driving-"

"Ares, come on!" yelled Stephanie. Krys smiled softly.

"Have fun." she said, as he got out of her car. She watched them walk. She felt a twinge, as Stephanie linked her arm with his. Krys gave herself a moment to calm down, before she drove home. When she got in her house, she saw Jose sitting on the steps crying. She looked at him for a moment. She cleared her throat, and he wiped his eyes.

"Oh I- I thought that you guys would be out, for the night." he said. She nodded.

"So- are you going to tell me what's wrong _willingly_? Or do I have to bludgeon you?" she asked.

"In the sense that, you'll hit me-"

"Both. First I'll hit you with the object, then I'll make you tell me. So… what's wrong?" she asked again.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said.

"It doesn't take a genius to sense what's wrong with you. Its not like you'd be sharing some big secret with me." she coerced.

"You are good at this." he said. She chuckled, then stopped abruptly.

"Stop changing the subject. Tell me."

"I'm ashamed of myself." he said. She nodded understandingly. "For more than one reason."

"Let me guess: One is because of how, you and your daughter have acted towards me and my father. Two is because, you raised a bitch- no offence. And three is because, you didn't do some things that you were supposed to do." she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"I promised my dad before he died, that me and Joshua would someday get along. I never got that chance."

"What was the problem with you guys anyway?"

"He's one of the reasons that my parents never got back together. And I was raised by a woman who believed that Puerto Ricans should marry Puerto Ricans."

"What does that mean?"

"His mother was half white. Are you Puerto Rican, Dominican and white? Or are you just Dominican and white?"

"The first one." Jose nodded. "There's more, isn't there?" asked Krys, her eyes were getting misty. He nodded.

"I'm sick." he said. She nodded. "And- I know that you and Stephanie don't get along, but… I raised a daughter, that wont be able to take care of herself. I need you to look after her, when I'm gone."

"That's why you really came here." she said. "You want Stephanie to move in with me."

"I don't want her to watch her father die of Cancer." he said. Krys looked at him for a moment.

"Tio, you're really springing this on me. I'll let you in on a little secret." she said. He nodded. "I don't like you. But- after today, that shouldn't suggest, that I don't love you… somewhat… _enough_. Another secret. I don't like _or love_ your daughter. And that may seem mean, cruel, heartless, whatever you want to say, but- it's the truth."

"Krys- I want you two to get along. You're family." he said.

"No, no, no- no- no. She's made it abundantly clear that we are not family. First instance with that would be, when she _said,_ that I wasn't her family." said Krys.

"Don't you think you're being a bit selfish?" asked Jose. Loud thunderclaps roared. "You obviously know what its like to lose a-"

"Actually- you're wrong. I don't know what its like to lose _a_ parent, because I've lost them all. I know what its like to lose a mom, a dad, an aunt, an uncle, and wouldn't you know it, _another_ father." she said sardonically. "Listen to me carefully… your daughter proved what a real bitch she was today. Yesterday was _my_ fathers funeral- I didn't get one fucking word of sympathy from her. So- don't expect me to be her shoulder to lean on, throughout this shit. She has my ex-boyfriend for that." she said, walking out the door. She ran to the gardens and apparate to the front of Ares' house. She knocked on the front door and Jezzie answered. Her hair was black and wavy. She had a pancake complexion and her face was smooth. She had dark brown eyes and dramatically, curly eyelashes. She was slim and she was smiling.

"Mrs. Krystathaili soon-to-be Delgado, come in." Krys sighed. "Auntie Jules, Krys is here!" she yelled, as they walked to the kitchen. Ms. Delgado was sitting at the table.

"Krys- I heard, I'm so sorry." she said. Krys shook her head.

"That's okay. I'm better." she said, as she and Jezzie sat down. "I'm really okay."

"So- what're you doing here? Where's Ares?" asked Ms. Delgado. Krys scoffed scornfully.

"He's go-cart racing with _Estefani_. They're on their date." she said. Ms. Delgado's eyebrows furrowed.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"We broke up. Or- I said that I needed time, and he got all- '_how about we never get back together_', on me. I know that I can't expect him to come running when I call him. I know that- but- my problem is that, he seems to be wanted by the entire female population. Sooner or later, someone better is gonna come along, and that'll be it. I'd rather end it now, before I end up-"

"Married with two kids, then he leaves you." finished Mrs. Delgado.

"I was gonna say, '_catching him and Stephanie in my bed_'. Oh God. Talk to me, Ms. Delgado." whined Krys. Ms. Delgado and Jezzie laughed.

"Did I ever tell you, that I _always_ wanted you and Ares to get married?" asked Ms. Delgado. Krys squinted.

"What do you mean by, '_always_'?" she asked. Ms. Delgado laughed.

"I mean- I mean that, I knew who you were way before _you_ did. Even before you knew who I was, Kryssie Black. You chose me to look after you, just like Harry chose Mrs. Weasley. I found it crazy that you and Ares found each other, without me having to do anything." she said.

"Well- your son told me, that we weren't getting back together if we broke up, so- I chose that we should be friends."

"Did I ever tell you about Ares' father?" asked Ms. Delgado. Krys shook her head. "Jizelle, listen to this story." Jezzie nodded. "Well- what do you know about him?"

"Ares said that he left, when he was three." said Krys. Ms. Delgado nodded her head.

"He didn't leave. I kicked him out."

"What happened?" asked Jezzie. "I've always been told that he left."

"Okay- well… one day after work, I get home. He's sitting in the dark and he's crying."

"Uncle Ralfie was crying?" asked Jezzie. Ms. Delgado looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah- he cried. And I go over to him, and I kiss him on the cheek. He said, '_No Jules. There's something that I have to tell you. I made a mistake_.' And I look at him, and ask him what he did. He says- and I will remember this _forever_. He said, '_I've been walking into holes, over and over again. I've been making the dumbest mistakes with you. You've been my best friend for years- and no matter what happens in our relationship, I always want that for us. I cheated on you with another woman, and she's pregnant. I'm so sorry. It was a few times. I'm sorry and- I'll never do it again_.' I was devastated. It didn't hurt me so much that he cheated once. I could've forgiven him, if he only did it once. Everyone makes mistakes, but- its something about the fact that he could continue to do it, that killed me inside. So, I told him to marry her. I told him that, he should take care of her and their child. He got on his hands and knees and begged me to forgive him, but- I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Well- they had a daughter. He came to me, when Ares was six and asked, if I would take him back. He asked if he could see A.J and Ares, he asked if he could come back home. He asked for a second chance as a father and husband. I felt bad for doing it, but I said no. I thought that having him would include his other baby's mother. And I figured that it'd be drama and chaos. I am still in love with the memory of that man. And truth be told, if I could live that moment over, I would definitely take him back. I forgave him when he cheated. I just- I wouldn't have been able to forgive, him leaving that woman and his child." said Ms. Delgado. Krys looked at Jezzie, who was shocked.

"Um… do Ares and A.J know?" asked Krys.

"They know. They just don't know that they know. They were at the funeral. The woman had three children with her. Three girls. Ares isn't stupid, neither is A.J. I've known since Levebons, that if I wasn't going to be with Rafael, I wasn't going to be with anyone else. I just thought that you should know that- I think that Ares knows the same thing… about you."

"Yeah Krys, he's been annoyingly cute about you, since his first summer home." said Jezzie. "When he was born- I used to say that he was my husband. He and Jason have always been the most gorgeous boys ever. You and A.J are lucky. And they're lucky to have you guys too."

"Thank you, Jezzie. He's out with my slut o-" started Krys, but she was interrupted by her Sidekick ringing. She looked at it and groaned. "Its your son. They're ready for me to pick them up. I should make her walk home." Jezzie and Ms. Delgado started to laugh.

"Do you really think, that he's going to choose her over you?" asked Jezzie.

"He's not going to get that choice. I would never do that to her. My uncle wants me to let her move in with me. He's sick. I don't know what I'm going to do, but- if they start to date…ugh. He wont leave her while she's in mourning- and I wouldn't expect him to. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know whether to let her move in- or just leave her stranded." said Krys.

"You know what to do." said Ms. Delgado.

"Yeah- I have to go pick up your son, and that bit- my _cousin_." said Krys. She kissed Ms. Delgado on the cheek, then hugged Jezzie. "Bye." she said, as she apparate to her yard. She ran back into the house. "Tio!" she called.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Lying in the backseat of my daddy's car. I just- I'm gonna think about it. I have a lot of things that I need to consider. And there are a lot of problems that have to be settled, before I even think about doing this." she said. "I have to go pick them up. You coming?" she asked as she ran to the door. He shook his head. She waved and ran to her car. When she pulled up in front of the track, she saw Stephanie standing on the tips of her toes, pulling Ares down into a kiss. As soon as it happened, loud thunderclaps sounded, as did the torrential downpour. Ares pulled back and started to look around. Bolts of lightening started striking. Krys just kept on honking the horn. Ares ran over to the car, Stephanie in tow. He knocked on the window.

"Hey Krys- are you okay?" he asked. She nodded as the tips of her hair went red, orange and yellow. "Um- Stephanie can you give us a minute?" he asked. She looked at him, then finally got out of the car. She waited outside. "Krys what's wrong?" he asked, as he got in the car. She looked at him.

"What would make you think that something is wrong?" she asked. He laughed. "If you want to tongue down Stephanie, then, do you." she said. He looked at her and smiled.

"I can't believe it. I swear, I've been waiting for this, for so long. The day that Krystathaili Rodriguez gets mad over me. Krys, are you jealous?" he asked. She glared at him.

"What is _wrong _with you? Are you doing this to spite me? Because that's what it seems like. You wanted me to come with you and that… _chick_, on your little date, about an hour after we broke up? I don't remember you ever being such a jackass, when we were going out." she said.

"Yeah- but we're not going out, are we?" he asked scornfully. She laughed and the lightening, thunder, and rain started all over again. "_You_ broke up with _me_. I never even thought that we'd have to initiate that conversation. But no- '_I need time_'" he mocked. She laughed psychotically.

"Oh my God! You're suck a dick! I swear- I hate you! Get out." she said. He looked at her. "Out- you can take your date home, some other way."

"Krys- we're in the middle-"

"I don't care. Out! I swear, I don't know what I ever saw in you. Fuck you. Its all over." she said, as she honked the horn. Stephanie got up and ran to the car. Krys winked and Ares' seatbelt strapped him in. "Put on your seatbelt Stephanie." And just like that, she sped off. The rain stopped and the sky was filled with lightening and thunder, as she sped on the road. The only person that was in the mood to talk, was Stephanie.

"So- what's wrong with you guys?" she asked. "You didn't seem so down, when we were on our date Ares." Krys pressed hard on the breaks and they screeched, as the car stopped abruptly.

"Okay- can you just sit back and shut the fuck up? Because I have a goddamn headache and… you're really voice is just screwing me up." said Krys. She looked at Ares. "Go in the backseat." she said. He nodded softly and climbed in the backseat. A tear rolled down her cheek, and it reflected on the weather drastically. She wiped it away, put the car into gear, then sped off once again. She turned on the iPod. The song that played was '_Ex- factor_', by Lauryn Hill.

'It could all be so simple (the pain, the pain, the pain)

But you'd rather make it hard

Loving you is like a battle

And we both end up with scars

Tell me who I have to be

To give sore suprosity

See no one loves you more than me

And no one ever will

Is this just a silly game

That forces you to act this way

Forces you to scream my name

Then pretend that you can't stay

Tell me who I have to be

To give sore suprosity

See no one loves you more than me

And no one ever will

No matter how I thin-' Krys cut it off. The next song that played was '_Over_', by Lindsay Lohan.

'I watch the walls around me crumble

But its not like I wont build them up again

Here's your last chance for redemption

So take it while it lasts

Cause it will end-' Krys cut that off. She played a song called '_Fuck the world_', by Lil' Wayne.

'A young nigga screaming fuck the world

And let him die

Behind cash tryna duck the world

And smoking rye

Got my bandana round my head

And pants to my feet

And got my eyes fire red

And glocks on my feet

I'm tryna stay under intoxication

Cause I lost my father

Got a daughter

Plus I'm on probation

I'm drinking liquor like its water

And getting pissy drunk

And tryna stay way from them lil broad

They tryna get me sunk

I keep a chopper in the trunk

And my heat on my waistline

Ducking the law cause I aint tryna do no fed time

Sometimes I just wish I could be away

But I gotta take care of Jennae

And keep my sec-' Stephanie turned it off. Krys stopped the car.

"Okay- I don't know if I said or did something, to make you think that I wont beat your ass, because you're my cousin. But- I will beat your ass- regardless of you being my cousin or not." said Krys. Stephanie laughed.

"You aint gonna do shit to me." she said. Krys laughed.

"God of War- keep your bitch on a leash." she said to Ares, as she stepped hard on the gas. The song, '_The Trouble With Love_', by Kelly Clarkson started.

'Love can be a many splendid thing

Can't deny the joy it brings

Dozen roses

Diamond rings

Dreams for sale and fairy tales

It'll make you hear a symphony

And you just want the world to sing

But like a drug that makes you blind

It'll fool you every time

The trouble with love is

It can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie

Its stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is

It doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call

See you've got no say at all

Now I was once a fool, its true

I played the game by all the rules

But now my worlds a deeper blue

I'm sadder but I'm wiser too

I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend

Said love wasn't worth the pain

But then I hear it call my name

The trouble with love is

It can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie

Its stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is

It doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call

See you've g-' Krys cut it off and drove even faster. The next song that played was, '_Down Ass Bitch_', by Ja Rule and Charli Baltimore.

'Baby say yeah

If you lie for me

Like you lovin me

Baby say yeah-' She cut that off also. Then she started to speed up. The song that played was, '_Toxic_', by Brittany Spears.

'Baby can't you se-' She cut that off as soon as it started. She continued to speed up. The song, '_Sunday Morning_' by Maroon 5 played.

'Sunday morning rain is falling

Steal some cover share some skin

Cards are showing us some moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

Oh things just get so crazy living life is hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road

Get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someway it would lead me back to you

That may be all I lead

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday mornings (And I never want to leave)

Fingers trace your every outline

Paint a picture with-' Krys turned it off and kept the music off. She started to speed up.

They were home in half the time. When she parked in the driveway, Ares opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and followed after Stephanie. Krys got up. As she walked behind them, she watched Stephanie put her arm around his waist. Another thunderclap sounded, and the rain started to fall again. Ares looked back at her, but she looked down. She ran past them, to the front door and used her keys, instead of typing in the code. She ran to her game room and sat on the couch.

_Flashback_

"Kryssie- you've been with Ares and Jason all summer. This is for you." said Mr. Rodriguez. Krys shook her head.

"Daddy- I don't want to have this party." she whined. He laughed.

"Krystathaili this is a party with all your… _associates_." he said.

"I don't associate with _one_ person out there." she said.

"Get dressed. Jenny will be upstairs in half an hour to do your hair." he said, as he left her room. She looked at the dress on the hanger and walked into her bathroom. She took a shower and washed her hair. When she got out of the bathroom, Ms. Banes was standing in her room with a straightening iron.

"Isn't it a coincidence that right now, you're the bane of my existence?" asked Krys jokingly. Ms. Banes laughed and beckoned her over.

"Krystathaili, all your fathers clients have children that are your age. They're all down there."

"I don't like any of them." said Krys in outrage. Ms. Banes laughed. "They're all these superficial snobs, that talk about trust funds and the stock market. They don't respect the people that work for them and they're all brats."

"Yes- but, you guys have one thing in common."

"Nope. Other than our daddy's money, there's nothing that we have in common."

"But _that's_ something." said Ms. Banes.

"Okay- I still don't like them. I mean- if I have to deal with a bunch of people that I don't like, can't I at least wear my own clothes?" asked Krys.

"Those are your clothes. And it wouldn't be a party, if we didn't get to embarrass you." Krys scoffed.

"Ouch. I mean- as if I don't have enough going on."

"Your father got this dress made especially for you. Ms. Karen made it."

"Donna Karen?"

"Yes." Twenty minutes later Ms. Banes pulling Krys' hair back.

"Put on your dress honey." she said as she left. Krys put on the dress, the matching shoes and lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless and pale pink. At the top of the dress, pastel ribbons were braided. The shoes matched the dress. They were basically slippers. They had a pastel bow in the middle. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She had two pink butterfly clips holding her bangs in place. She walked out of her room and started walking down the main stairs leading to the foyer. Cameras kept on flashing. She smiled at her father, and waved to him. Then, she saw three familiar faces. When their eyes met, theirs were as wide as hers. She stood there for a moment in shock. She turned around and ran back upstairs, as soon as she got to her senses. She ran back to her room and sat on her bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled dangerously. Her father walked in.

"See- I planned for that to go a _whole_ lot better." he said, smiling. She glared at him.

"This was a low blow daddy. They didn't know about the money- and, I _liked _it that way. Why, why, why?" she asked, banging her head on the nightstand. He laughed.

"Get over it. To make amends, I'll let you change your clothes. The guys are in the game room. The others will be entertained. Turns out, they don't like you too much, either." he said. She laughed.

"Oh my God! Talk about boosting my self esteem. You're going to give me a some type of complex- maybe neurosis." she said, as he walked out the door.

"I love you."

She hopped up and walked into her closet. She picked up her baggy black Lola Bunny jeans, matching shirt, hat, belt and sneakers. She put it on and put her hair in a ponytail. She walked down the stairs, through the foyer and into the game room. Ares and Jason were sitting on the couch playing Streetz, while A.J watched.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked, as she waved at A.J.

"Talk about a warm welcome." said Jason sarcastically. "So, why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie. It was an omission. I didn't want you here for some bullshit party, where a bunch of people use their kids to suck up to my dad and his money." she said, as she hopped on the couch from behind. "But- lets play." She took up a controller.

"That's it?" asked Ares. She looked at him. "You neglect to tell us that your house is almost as big as the school, and that's all you have to say?" She stood up.

"I don't have to tell you shit." she said, before she left. She walked through the party again, and back up to her room. Krys kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed. There was a knock at her door. She hopped up and opened it. Ares fell back onto the floor. He groaned. "What?" He grabbed her ankle and she fell on top of him. "What do you want?" she growled.

"To talk to you." he said. She looked at him, then hopped up.

"I don't have a thing to say to you, except, '_there's the door_'." she said, pointing at it. He got up and closed the door. "Get out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you trust us?" he asked. "Don't you trust _me_?": She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously I do. I've told you guys shit, that I haven't talked about to anyone. Get over it." she said.

"But- I tell you almost everything." he said.

"So do I, and this borders, on the '_almost_' part. Big deal- I left some things out." she said.

"Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"I'm not like the Beverly Hills girls that are seen on television. I thought you'd treat me differently."

"I don't care where you live. You're still my best friend." he said. He opened his arms for a hug. She looked at him.

"What's this? I never said that I forgive you."

"Please. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Lets go play some videogames." she said, as she hopped off her bed.

"Nice dress." he said, looking at it on the hanger. She pushed him and he fell on the couch.

"Do not talk about the dress." she said in a deadly voice. He laughed.

"Very cute." he commented. She blinked twice, then left him chuckling behind her. "We have some chocolate cake in the game room. Happy Birthday." he said, kissing her cheek and leaving her behind. She caught up with him.

"Do you want to play 'truth'?" she asked. He nodded.

"Can I go first?" he asked. She nodded, as they got to the game room. "What do you want to do with your life?" She scrunched her nose at the question.

"Since when do you, Oprah, and Dr. Phil hang out?" she asked jokingly. He laughed, as she plopped a pillow in his lap before she lay down. He smiled down at her and she beamed up at him. "I don't know. I think that I want kids. I want a boy and twin girls. I don't know what to name the boy, but- I'll name the girls Dannitti and Davetti. I think that's what I want, _if_ I have kids. But- I don't really like kids. Maybe I want some. For a job… I don't know. I either want to be a boxer, a soccer player, or an auror." she concluded. He smiled. "What about you?"

"I know that I want to be an auror, but- I don't know how many children I want for sure. All I know is that I want my kids and your kids, to be as close as brothers and sisters." he said, smiling. She smiled too. "So Krys, is there anything important that you left out?" As soon as he said that, she thought about how she felt about him. She smiled and shook her head.

"I just have one question for you." she said.

"What?"

"Do you want to play Grand Theft Auto 3?" she asked. He nodded eagerly. She turned on the television with the PlayStation 2 connected to it and put the game in. She handed him the controller.

"What about you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I think this is the reason that I'm so violent." she said.

"Can I ask you another question?" he asked. She nodded.

"Whatever- what is it?"

"Why did you really not want to tell us?" She looked down.

"I know that you guys wouldn't tell anyone but- if Array ever found out who I was… she'd want to be friends. And even though she's a half and half, she's into all the muggle stuff. If she found out, that… I get most clothes before they hit racks, I know famous designers and they customize clothes for me, I personally know Kimora Lee, and that I have this life- she'd want to be my friend. She's just that type. And- I'm not complaining- I like this life _a lot_… I just didn't want you guys to label me as anything, other than _a_ Krys."

"Happy Birthday, Krys." he said, smiling.

"You already said that." she pointed out. He laughed.

"That's just how happy I want it to be." he said, before he started to play. She looked at him while he played. He was so determined to beat that mission. So determined to bomb that car. She was completely in love with him, at such a young age. She knew that it was real. It had to be.

_End Flashback_

A single tear trailed down her face. She knew that no tear would've left her eye if it was anyone else. It was only because, they had a history. It was only because, he was her trigger… wasn't he?

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW


	21. Consequences of Can Part II

Krys woke up at seven a.m., in her room. She didn't remember walking there. She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She walked to her closet in a bathrobe, and screamed when she saw Stephanie in there. "What the hell are you doing in here?" asked Krys. Stephanie smirked.

"I need something else from you, don't I? I have your boyfriend, and now I need your clothes." she said.

"Get the fuck out of my closet." said Krys. Stephanie smirked, and put her hands on her hips.

"Who's going to make me? Are you going to make me?" she asked. Krys didn't say anything. "I knew it. You're nothing but talk." Krys turned her head and laughed, all of a sudden she turned her head back and punched Stephanie in the eye. Stephanie punched Krys back, in the lip. Krys kneed her in the stomach, pushed her to the floor, then got on top of her. She jabbed Stephanie in the face three times, then started to choke her. Stephanie rolled over, and started to pull Krys' hair. Krys got her leg up and kicked Stephanie off, then backslapped her. She got up and dragged Stephanie out of her closet, and out of her room. Then she locked her door, and walked back into her closet. She healed her cuts, then picked out some clothes. Krys picked out a pair of black slacks, a black blouse and black boots. When she was done putting everything on, she put on lip gloss, straightened her hair and pulled it back into a low bun. When she opened the door to leave her room, Jose, Ares and Stephanie were waiting outside. Ares was smiling at her. She looked at him, with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Do you want something?" she asked.

"Did you hit Stephanie?" asked Jose. Krys laughed sardonically.

"Do you see bruises to prove it?" Jose pointed to Stephanie's eye which was turning black, her lip which was swollen, and her neck that had bruises on it. "Oh- then I hit her. Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to." she said, as she walked down the hall.

"Krys- I want you two to get along." said Jose. Krys stopped and turned around.

"When I see your daughter taking shit from my closet- without asking me, I might add. I take it to offense."

"Who threw the first hit?" asked Jose. Krys laughed.

"Who do you think? But- then the bitch, pulled my hair!" she said, before she turned to Stephanie. "So Stephanie, you have my H&M shirt, my Gap skirt, my Nine West slippers and my ex-boyfriend. Is there anything else that you need?" asked Krys sardonically. Jose sighed and started to rub his temples.

"Please try, Krys." said Ares. Krys looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then she chuckled sardonically.

"Oh my God." she said, before she turned to Jose and Stephanie. "If you don't stay the fuck out of my way, you'll have a lot more than scars and bruises to show what I've done to you. I don't like you and I don't love you."

"Why, cause I stole your boyfriend?" asked Stephanie, as she looked at Ares. Krys' eyes had flames in them.

"That's enough!" yelled Jose. Krys looked at Jose, then back at Stephanie.

"You'd better listen to your father." she said. The doorbell rang. She looked at Ares and walked away. She ran downstairs and answered the door. There stood a tall black man, with dark skin and short black hair. He was carrying a briefcase, and smiling warmly.

"You must be Krystathaili." Krys looked at him.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"I'm William Shaw, your father's lawyer." he said, holding out his hand. Krys looked at it, then she shook it.

"Um… come in." she said, opening the door wider. He stepped in and she led him to the living room. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Well- I can only stay for a minute." he said, sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm sure. I just came by to discuss your fathers last will and testament." he said. She nodded.

"Okay. I thought I was supposed to drive to your office in-" she said, checking her watch. "-an hour." she said.

"I just decided, to drop by and tell you. Its very short." he said. She nodded.

"Okay."

"You get everything. You get every business, every house, every car, every penny, you get everything." he said. Krys nodded. "Every single thing. From the socks that he owned, to… me. I'm still being held to my contract."

"Okay." she said.

"I thought you'd be happy." he said.

"Its not going to bring him back, is it?" she asked, with a nervous chuckle. He smiled.

"No- I guess it wont." he said. "Your father was right. You know, most people that I work with, jump for joy, when they hear that they get a _million_. You're getting way _upon_ _billions_, yet you're still in mourning." Krys' eyes widened. "You were a good daughter. He talked about you- all the time. I'm really glad that I got a chance to meet you."

"Thank you." she said

"I must be going now." he said.

"Thank you, again. And safe journey." she said, as she showed him out. She ran back upstairs and put on her pajamas. They were a cotton blend. The bottoms were very loose fitting and had Cosmo on them. The top was a fitted white t-shirt. She went to the guestroom and knocked. The door was opened by Ares. Stephanie, was lying on the bed seductively. Krys looked down at her hands. "Um… I'm going back t-. Which room is Jose staying in?" she asked.

"Um, Krys… I was wondering if we could talk." said Ares.

"That's not necessary. Where is he?"

"He's in the room next to yours. Can we just-"

"No." she said, before she walked off to Jose's room. She knocked. Jose answered the door. "You need to be at the airport in three hours. I'll drop you off."

"Okay, I thought we would discuss-"

"I can't do it." she said, shaking her head. He nodded understandingly.

"Its okay. I guess it was a lot of me to ask." he said.

"Tio- I'm sorry. I just can't. I just-" she started, but walked away. She went to her room and lie on her bed. She looked up at her ceiling. There was a knock at the door. She groaned and sat up. She ran to answer it. It was Ares. "There's heat in your room, right?" He nodded. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Do you need to go somewhere?" He shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

"Can you just talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about?" she said.

"Krys- I lo-"

"Stop. You made yourself loud and clear, last night. I don't need to hear it. I don't want to hear it. I don't care. So- go with Stephanie." she said.

"Krys please." he begged. "Hear me out." She laughed. "Krys, please." She opened the door wider and he walked in. He sat down on her couch.

"What?" she asked, as she sat on her bed.

"Krys- I'm sorry." he said. She nodded.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"If nothing else, can we at least be friends?" he asked.

"We used to be."

"Krys-"

"You _kissed_ my _cousin_. My enemy- for that matter." she said.

"No I didn't. She kissed me."

"Okay-"

"I forgave you, with the Brookes person." he said. Krys looked at him, and nodded.

"You did. And, even though I didn't want to kiss Henry- I can't tell you how much I loved you for that. You handled that situation with so much class. With such poise and grace. With immense kindness- that I fell in love with you, all over again. But the fact that you can throw that in my face, or try and use it as a bargaining chip- defeated the purpose of forgiving me." she said.

"Krys don't do this." he said. She looked up.

"Why not? Its not like you need me anyway. You have Stephanie."

"Krys- she just got dumped." he said.

"And I didn't? Good luck- you have my blessing." she said.

"No- she- her boyfriend dumped her. I thought that we could help each other through it, since we were both dumped. We just finished at the races, when she pulled me down and kissed me. She caught me off guard- and that's why I didn't pull away, until the lightening." he said. She nodded.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You said it yourself- '_we no longer go out_'."

"Krys."

"Get out." she said softly. He looked back at her, before he walked out the door.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Um- should I make a study guide for Krys, Harry?" asked Hermione, as she reviewed and made new study guides. He nodded.

"Yeah- um, sure." he said. They all looked at him.

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"I'm good. I'm really good." he said. "Um… listen, I have to go."

"Um- where are you going?" asked Ginny. Harry looked up.

"You know what- never mind… I'm good. I'm a bit hungry. Anyone want to go to the kitchens?" he suggested.

"Harry- sit down. We have to study." said Hermione. He groaned, then shrugged.

"I am a bit hungry." said Ron. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"I'm a bit hungry too. Maybe we _should_ get something to eat." she said, getting up.

"No its okay, you guys go without us." said Ginny. Harry looked at her, as his stomach growled. Ron and Hermione nodded, then left. "They need alone time."

"No they don't, I'm hungry." whined Harry. Ginny laughed.

"They still need it. It seems like they're making progress." she said. Harry nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah- it really does, doesn't it?" he said. She nodded.

"I think they'll be together by graduation." she said. He nodded.

"Hopefully." he said. "You know what… I'm a little sleepy now, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh- okay. Don't let the bedbugs bite." she said, creepily. He looked at her weirdly, before he kissed her and went to his room.


	22. Consequences of Can't Part III

"So… about thirty minutes away from studying. What am I going to do with all this free time?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione looked at him.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"Only a little bit." he said. She laughed.

"Whatever. Is it my fault that your bottomless pit of a stomach, is a _bottomless pit_?" she asked. He laughed.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes this week. This means serious Quidditch time."

"Its to study."

"That's what we've been doing, isn't it?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah- its been fun too, right?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I always wondered what happened to you to make you this weird, but there are no explanations." he said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know- if I was closed minded, I'd think you were insulting me."

"You've been hanging out with Krys a lot. You're starting to sound like her." he said.

"She's good to hang out with. You know how Gin used to have a bunch of girlfriends here? Krys is one of the only girlfriends I ever had. And she's easily one of my best girlfriends. Before, I was mainly doing things that I thought I _should _do… and doing what I thought my parents expected- but now, I'm just doing what I want to do. She influenced that. She's the one that instilled that I shouldn't be afraid to speak my mind and do what I want."

"So- you want to make study guides and torture your friends to sticking to them." he said. She nodded.

"Yeah- its been a dream." she said jokingly, as she tickled the pear. The house elf that greeted them, was Kreacher.

"How can Kreacher help the mud- aargh!" he screamed, before he started to bang his head. Ron and Hermione were so taken off guard that they didn't stop him. He stopped shortly after. "How can Kreacher help the blood trai- aargh! How can Kreacher help you?" he asked after a he calmed down.

"Um… no Kreacher, we can help ourselves." said Ron. Hermione looked at him. "I've picked up your weird habits. S.P.E.W."

"Don't you mean _spew_?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No- I mean S.P.E-" he was interrupted, by Hermione who was kissing him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her waist. They were so caught up in kissing, that they backed up into a wall. Ron lightly trailed kisses down Hermione's jaw to her neck. Hermione moaned his name, and Ron pressed her up on the wall some more. Once Hermione realized what they were doing, her eyes shot open and she pulled back.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." she gushed. Ron looked at her for a minute, then he shook his head.

"Don't be- I mean, its okay. I'm used to it… um- I have to go." he said, picking up his food and leaving. Hermione stood there and watched him leave.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Krys lie there in silence, looking up at the ceiling. She hopped up and barged into Stephanie's room. Ares was sitting on a chair, and Stephanie was lying on the bed. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. They both looked up. She nodded in the direction of Ares. He hopped up eagerly and followed her out the door.

"I-" she started.

"Don't apologize." he said. "Its my fault. I should've waited, when you said that you needed time." She shook her head.

"No- I'm so stupid. I _need_ you as my friend- and I just have to accept it."

"Just as a friend?" he asked.

"Um… I thought-"

"Mahalo." he said. She laughed.

"I thought that I was the one the different languages." she said.

"You are but-"

"Ares!" yelled the voice of Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"Um- I'm going to-" started Ares.

"Its okay. I guess you need to help her." she said, walking back into her room. She stopped as she got to the door. She stood there for a minute, before she went to Jose's room. "Tio." she called as she knocked. He answered the door.

"I know that wasn't three hours." he said. She smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded and opened the door more.

"So- what do you need?"

"I know that this is pretentious and rude and nosey-"

"Why pretentious? Why use that word? What do you mean by that?" he asked. She smiled at each question.

"I mean it as in- I don't want to make it seem, like I'm more important. Its not any of my business- I don't want to make it seem like I'm high and mighty. I don't want to make it seem, like I have more of a right to know." she said. "Is that right? Does that make any sense?"

"A lot. I see it now." he said.

"So-"

"You want to know if I got Chemo." he said. She looked down and nodded.

"I want you to tell me, why your still sick. I mean- aren't you doing chemo? You should be in remission." she said. He nodded.

"Well- I'm not proud of this. I've been spending all of my money on material objects." he said. Krys scratched her head awkwardly She looked away, as a tear rolled down her eye. "And- my insurance wont cover it."

"Tio- this has to work. I'll try my best to get along with her. But- have you told her yet?"

"No." he said. "But- I guess… there's no time like the present." he said, gesturing towards the intercom. Krys smiled meekly and left the room. She walked back to her room. She looked in the mirror.

"Krys- you need a change." she said to herself, running her hand through her hair. When she looked in the mirror, her hair was straight, silky, shiny and only reached her shoulders. She pulled it back into a ponytail, and smiled slightly. "I can always grow it back." she said, touching her bangs. She heard sobbing and ran into the hallway. Stephanie was sitting on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Krys looked at her, rolled her eyes, then hugged her. Stephanie hugged Krys back.

"**He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to die like this.**" she sobbed.

"**I don't think that anyone does. But he has one thing that a lot of people don't have**."

"**What**?"

"**He has a fair warning. You'll know its coming.**" said Krys. Stephanie sniffled.

"**How did you feel when Tio died?**"

"**You mean on Tuesday, May 1st? You mean five days ago?**" asked Krys sarcastically. Stephanie chuckled.

"**Sorry**."

"**About what**?"

"**Your dad dying. Laughing at what you just said**."

"**It was meant to be funny**."

"**How can you act like nothing happened?**"

"**I'm not**."

"**Yes you are. You're being the same. You're being the way that you usually are**."

"**You haven't seen me in about seven years. How do you know how I act?**"

"**You're just- you're not running around and crying, like I just was. Don't you care?**"

"**Of course I care. I just- I don't like to cry in front of people. I cried before you came- I just- I'm trying to take the load off of you. You have it better and worse than most kids watching their parents die at a young age.**"

"Oh really? What the fuck is the good part? There is no good part. Its all bad."

"You're seemingly correct. Its very unfortunate. But- you get something that _I_ never got. You get something that most people never get." said Krys.

"What's that?!" yelled Stephanie angrily.

"You get to say goodbye to him. You get to make amends with him. Do you know how many people out there are going crazy- because they didn't visit their parents before they died. Because they didn't get to say goodbye before they died. Because they didn't get to tell them how much they loved them- because they didn't get to banter- or even hear their voices, before they left this earth? You have fair warning. Make the most of it. It may be affecting you- but, imagine what it's like for him."

"Glad to see you two are finally getting along." said Ares. Krys looked at him, then started to shake her head.

"We're not getting along. I still don't like the bitch." said Stephanie. Krys laughed sardonically.

"Oh thank God. Now I can wash '_essence o' hoe_' off of me." she said.

"I can't believe, that he wants me to move in with you."

"I can't believe that I said yes." said Krys. Ares looked at her.

"You cut your hair?" he asked. She smiled, as he moved her bangs out of her face and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Big picture, Ares. Big pic-" she ran to Jose's room in the middle of her sentence. "Tio, open the door." she said, banging. He whipped it open. "I'm so stupid. I'll pay for your chemotherapy."

"I can't ask you to do that." he said. She looked at him. "I can't."

"Well- even though, I don't particularly like you-"

"Would you quit saying that?" he asked jokingly She laughed.

"All I know is that- you _didn't ask _me, and my dad raised me better than that. You're family...well _seemingly_." she said. "Stephanie can stay with me, while you get the chemo, I guess- but once your bette-"

"I know, I know. She's gone."

"Damn right." she said.

"Um…-"

"Say no more. I know."

"No… you don't." he said. She groaned.

"Whatever- what is it?"

"Do you have to ruin a perfectly good moment?"

"Whatever- what is it?" she repeated.

"I've never told you, that… I love you. And- I should've been a better uncle when you wer-"

"Get over it. Because I am. I'm alright- I've been throug-"

"Exactly. That's why I should've been better. I figured that you were… I figured that you'd been through enough. And I-"

"Don't. I was used to it. I'm over it. I had my dad. If you want to make amends- go to _his_ gravesite." she said.

"Where is it?" he asked. She smiled.

"B.H Westerly Cemetery. He has the Westerly special. Four guesses where he's buried." she said jokingly. Jose laughed and put his finger on his chin. He looked thoughtful.

"'Where is west?', for three hundred, Alex." he said. Krys looked at him for a moment, before she laughed.

"That was so incredibly corny, that it was hilarious." she said, walking away.

"Hey- did you cut your hair?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yeah- I figured that it'll grow back soon. I might as well try something new." she said. She skipped away, and flipped her hair. "You like?" she joked. He laughed. She went into her room and sat down at her vanity. She took her hair out, and shook it. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ares walked in.

"Your hair was _really_ long." he said.

"Um… thank you?"

"I liked it." he said. She nodded slowly. "Not that I don't like it now." he added, immediately after.

"Ares- we've been friends for how long?" she asked. He looked thoughtful.

"Over six years." he said.

"About seven years. What's going on?" she asked.

"Can I sit on you bed?" he asked.

"If I say '_no_', will that stop you?" she asked. He laughed.

"Probably not."

"And has me saying _no_, ever stopped you before?"

"No."

"So then- what do you think?"

"I think that you've been-"

"Yes, you can sit on my bed." she said. He smiled and sat down. "So- what's wrong?"

"Krys- you know what it is." he said.

"I do. But- I want you to tell me, that you're jok-. Go ahead. It stopped being my business yesterday." she said nonchalantly. He looked down. She turned to him, in her chair. "Look at me." He looked up. She smiled her cheesy smile, to the best of her ability.

"Krys- you don't have to pretend to be okay with this. If you don't want me to do it, I wont do it." he said almost pleadingly. She smiled.

"Its okay, Ares. We're friends. We've always been better, as friends."

She got up and meant to give him a peck on the cheek, but he turned his head. He softly moved her lips with his. She opened her mouth slightly and he stuck his tongue in, massaging her tongue with his. He put his hands on her hips and drew her body closer. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. They were happy and full of wonder. He cupped her face and captured her lips again. Softly, he caressed her lips with his, then ran his hand through her hair. He rubbed the hemline of her shirt, and pulled back. Their eyes locked, and he gently pulled her shirt over her head. She was wearing a lavender bra. He had his hands on her torso, his thumbs touching her bra. It was a half coverage bra from Victoria's Secret. He smiled at her, then turned over so that he was on top of her. Her hair was spilling all over the bed. He leaned down and kissed her nose. She laced his hands with hers, as he stimulated her lips with his. They rolled over again, so that she was on top, and he placed their laced hands right above the elastic on her pajama bottoms. She pulled her hands away and placed them on his chest, pushing herself up. He smiled at her, as he trailed his fingertips from her waist to her armpits. Then he rolled over so that he was back on top, and started to kiss down her neck. He kissed her apple tattoo and her flaming tattoo, then trailed kisses up to her breasts. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He pulled back to look at her. She started to squirm and reached for her shirt. He stopped her.

"You're beautiful." he said softly, as he pushed her hair out of her face. She blushed and he pulled his shirt over his head. Krys just watched him in anticipation. He leaned down and he whispered "I love you" between kisses. Krys smiled in contentment, before he started to kiss her again.

"Ares!" yelled the voice of Stephanie. Ares looked at Krys' face.

"Um… Stephanie." he said. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Stephanie's calling me." he said, before he started to lean in again.

"Oh- yeah. You should go." she said softly, as she pulled away from him. She started to cover herself. She nodded and made a grabbing motion with one hand, as she covered herself with the other. Her bra and shirt flew into her hand and she put them on. "You- you should go help her." she said, nodding frantically.

"Um- okay." he said, before he put his shirt back on and walked to the door. He looked back at her, then left.

She hopped up and sat at her vanity. Krys ran a shaky hand through her hair, and it went into perfectly bouncy curls. She shook it out, and it went back to straight. She gave a small chuckle, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She ran her hand through it again, and it went back to the bouncy curls, then she wiped away the tear. The bouncy curls barely covered the back of her neck. They bounced every single time she moved. She ran her hand through her hair again, and her edges sprouted out and gave her the look of a seventies woman. She sniffled and hopped up, then went to the intercom. "Tio- its time."

"Okay Kryssie." said her uncle's voice, from the intercom.

"Stephanie, its time." she said to the intercom.

"Whatever." replied the intercom. Krys ran to her drawer and picked up a fitted black button down shirt and fitting black jeans. The shirt was suede and the jeans were tight flare jeans. Krys picked up her tan Coach belt and tan Tims. She left her hair out. Her bangs covered her eye, then flared out. She looked in the mirror and put on lip gloss. Krys picked up her keys and wallet. She ran out the door, and knocked on Stephanie's door. Ares opened it and gave her the once over, about twelve different times.

"Its time- I have to drop them off at the airport, before I go to school. And- I have exams coming up- I have to study." she said. She ran off the Jose's room, and opened the door. "Tio- its time." And with that, she ran down the stairs and out of the house. She started the car, and Stephanie, Ares and Jose walked out to it. "Tio- sit in the front." Jose smiled and sat in the front with Krys. She started to drive. She turned on the music. The song, '_Dirty Little Secrets_', by the All American Rejects played.

'You let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I come around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

You tell me all that you've thrown away

You find out games you don't want to play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another re-' Stephanie turned off the music.

"Touch my music again, and I'll tell _your_ dirty little secret and make sure _nobody_ wants to date you." said Krys threateningly. Stephanie looked shocked for a while, then she smirked.

"Yeah- except for your boyfriend." Stephanie retorted. Krys winked her eye, and Stephanie's seatbelt snapped. Ares' eyes were on Krys the entire time.

The next song that she played was '_Doing Too Much_', by Paula DeAnda.

'I'm leaving messages and voicemails

Telling you I miss you

Baby am I doing too much-'

"Don't want to hear that." said Krys. Stephanie glared.

"I love that song." she said.

"Figures a desperate bitch would. All the more reason to leave it alone." said Krys. The '_Hail Mary remix_' started to play.

'You aint no killa you a pussy

That ecstasy done got you all emotional and mushy

Bitches wearing rags in photos

Jah's words being quoted in source

Stealing Pac's shit like you just wrote it

You loud mouths pray to God hoping

No one's listenin-'

"That's inappropriate." said Stephanie. Krys laughed. "And I really don't like Eminem."

"Fuck you, bitch… suck-. Sorry Tio." said Krys. Jose laughed.

"Well- I suppose it's all right. We all have potty mouths." he said. Krys laughed and played '_Anyone But You_', by Alexz Johnson.

'Take off the lines they're fading me

I never know what to believe

In a world that's crushing me

You're the only one I see

I don't change my mind

For anybody

I wont waste my time on

Just anybody

I wont share my life with

Anyone but you

Its such a long way

With anyone but you

I couldn't follow

Anyone but you

Never anyone but you

They put my poster on the wall

They watch and wait for me to fall

They think they made me who I am

But they don't know me at all

I don't change my mind

For anybody

I wont waste my time on

Just anybody

I wont share my life

With anyone but you

Its such a long way

With anyone but you

I couldn't follow

With anyone but you

Never anyone but you

With anyone but you

Its such a long way

With anyone but you

I couldn't follow

With anyone but you

Never anyone but you

They build you up so high

Till you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet

I'm falling through the crowd

There'll be a nest to catch me

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

With anyone but you

Its such a long way

With anyone but you

I couldn't follow

With anyone but you

Never anyone but

Never anyone but

With anyone but you

Its such a long way

With anyone but you

I couldn't follow

With anyone but you

Never anyone but you'

The next song that played was '_Skin_', another song by Alexz Johnson.

'I drift away to a place another kind of life

Take away the pain I create my paradise

Everything I've held has hit the wall

What used to be yours isn't yours at all

Falling apart in all that I'm asking

Is it a crime am I overreacting

Oh,

He's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit

Among the pretty things

Never fear, never fear

I now know where you've been

Braids have been untied

These ribbons fall away

Leave the consequence my tears you take

Falling apart in all that I question

Is this a dream

Or this my lesson

Oh,

He's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright

I don't believe I'll be okay

I don't believe in how you've thrown me away

I do believe you didn't try

I do blame you for every lie

When I look in your eyes

I don't see mine

Oh,

He's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

Oh,

My permission to sin

You might have my reckoning

I've got a reason now started to him this alive

Another little white lie'

They were all looking at Krys. Her eyes were glued to the road. She knew that they were all looking at her, but decided to look ahead. The next song that played was, '_I'll Be_', by Edwin McCaine. Ares watched Krys the entire time that the song played.

'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of gallows of heartache that hangs from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lay awake in my bed

You're my survivor, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead

Turned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life'

"I like that song." said Stephanie. Krys shrugged. "It was really sweet. Seems like a song to play for a first dance as a married couple."

"Who cares?"

"Ares does. Don't you Ares?" Stephanie asked him. He nodded mindlessly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Krys said sweetly and mockingly. "King Ares and Queen Bit-"

"Krys." said Jose.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Potty Mouth." he said.

"Big _Frigging_ Whoop" she said. He laughed. "Plus- I was going to say Queen Bitterness. You must be thinking that your daughters a bit-"

"You're _both impossible_. Watch your mouth."

"And here I thought, that I was _merely_ difficult." she replied.

"Can we get back to the music?" asked Stephanie.

"Piss off." responded Krys, before she turned the iPod back on. The song was Mariah Carey and Jadakiss

'K-I-S-S me

And I just wanna make

Love, Love, Love

I love it when you say

K-I-S-S me

And I just wanna make

Love, Love, Love

Hey yo

Crib got your friends working

We travel to France for French curtains

You was there when I was on the bench hurting

Now that I own my team

Its only right that I condone my queen

Try and show her my dream

And I can't let her get lost now

She carries the money the hammers and material across town

And understand she's fine

And understand she's mine

She understands the crime

Cook cleans and irons

And whatever she wanna push

Imma cosign

And if I aint got it already then

Imma go find it

I guess I'm a luck don

And she's a lucky queen

Cause her jewelry box looks like Lucky Charms

All color stones

And she know I'm in the hood

But she also knows that I'm coming home

Mister Raspy

Thought I was in love with money

Till the first time we did the nasty

K-I-S-S me

And I just wanna make

Love, Love, Love

K-I-S-S me

And I just wa-'

"Don't wanna hear that." said Krys.

"I love Mariah Carey." said Stephanie.

"Remind me never to play her again." The next song that played was, '_There you go_', by Pink.

'Please don't come around talking about that you love me

Cause that love shit just aint for me

I don't wanna hear that you adore me

And I know that all you're doing is playing your mind games

Don't you know that game repeats game

So your best bet is to be straight with me

So you say you want to talk

Lets talk

If you wont talk

I'll walk

Yeah its like that

I have a new man he's waiting out back

Now what

What you think about that

Now when I say I'm through

I'm through

Basically I'm through with you

What you wanna say

Had to have it your way

Had to play games

Now you're begging me to stay

There you go

Looking pitiful

Just becas-'

"I don't want to hear that." said Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"If I gave a fuck about what you wanted- I'd ask." she said.

"Why don't you guys get along?" asked Ares. Krys chuckled psychotically and looked at him in the mirror. She caught his eye.

"Do you really want me to list the reasons?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "I didn't think so."

"You guys, haven't seen each other in seven years. Why couldn't you make a fresh start?" asked Jose. Krys laughed.

"See- you can only be asking that, if you don't know what a bitch your daughter is. And- I _know_ that you know what a bitch your daughter is. What I don't know, is why the fu-"

"Krys. Saying bitch twice was enough."

"Why the _hell_ you're asking me this question." she finished. "So…"

"What?"

"Why the _hell _are you asking me this question?" she asked.

"You guys are family."

"**No we're not. She isn't blood.**" said Stephanie. Ares' eyebrows were furrowed. Krys shrugged and looked at Jose.

"Does that answer your question?" Krys asked him.

"Stephanie- don't say things like that." said Jose.

"You said to tell the truth, Daddy." replied Stephanie. Krys laughed and started to speak. Her words were full of laughter. She couldn't finish the sentence without laughing.

"And- and if- if I were to- beat the shit out of you- and throw you on t- on the side of the road- for the bears to eat you… I'd be wrong wouldn't I?" asked Krys. They were all looking at her. "Lucky as hell, your dad's in the car. Ares can't do shit to stop me, from killing your ass."

"You make all these threats- and you don't anything about them." said Stephanie. Krys laughed.

"Kinda like- when I said, that I'd beat your ass if you touched my shit again. You went in my closet for an outfit. You came out with a swollen lip and a black eye. And ended up wearing what you wore yesterday." she said.

"Girls stop it!" yelled Jose.

"Whoa _Tio_- raising the voice?" mocked Krys. "How paternal." Jose laughed.

"Help me Jesus. You're going to drive me crazy. What's with the smart mouth?"

"Part of my charm."

"If _charm_ is the euphemism that you wish to use."

"_That_ was rude, Jose. I'm hurt-. Now- what exactly, would charm be a euphemism for? Would it be bullshit?" she asked. He laughed.

"You hit the nail right on the head."

"My mother said that you sling bullshit well." said Ares. Krys looked at him through the mirror, then nodded.

"Oh yeah, when did she say that?" she asked.

"I believe, that it was in our fifth year of school." he said in a mock posh manner.

"Aah- Christmas break?" she asked.

"Yup. I believe that she was praising you." he said. She laughed.

"What'd she say?" asked Krys. He laughed.

"She said that you were beauti-"

"What do you think your mom would s-" started Stephanie.

"The year of the Alien." Krys interrupted. Ares laughed and nodded. Stephanie looked between the two.

"How long have you known her?" Stephanie asked him. He looked thoughtful.

"Over six years." he said.

"Oh…"

"You guys talking about me?" Krys asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You're not important." she said. Krys laughed.

"Aah- but I'm important when you need a ride, and a plane ticket, and money?" asked Krys. Stephanie shook her head.

"**You already know. You'll never be anything more than money.**" she said. Krys laughed, as Ares furrowed his eyebrows.

"**And you'll never be anything more than a quick fu-**"

"Krys stop it." said Jose.

"Whatever." she said. "She can say whatever she wants to me but-"

"Then make me take it back!" yelled Stephanie.

"Stephanie stop." said Jose. "Krys- just, please stop."

"Make me take it back." Stephanie taunted. Krys laughed.

"This isn't the third grade. Shit that you say- you can't take back. So… stop acting like a child, and act your age." The car stood silent for a moment. "Sorry." said Krys. Stephanie sucked her teeth.

"I don't want your apology." said Stephanie.

"That's good. Because it was for your father. What the fuck do I look like, apologizing to you?" asked Krys.

"That was almost a good moment." said Jose. He and Ares laughed.

"Am I going to have to visit, with you two not getting along?" asked Ares. Krys looked at him.

"What do you mean '_visit with us not getting along_'?" she asked. Stephanie smiled.

"I asked him to stay at your house, while me, _Diana_, and _Melissa _stay there." she said. Krys laughed.

"Those bitches are not coming to my house." she said.

"Krys please." begged Jose. Krys looked at him.

"Are you fu- frigging kidding me? I don't like them."

"You don't know them." he said.

"Oh- oh my God. What I know about them, is that they were the same bitche-"

"They're not bitches, _bitch_. So don't call them that." said Stephanie viciously. Krys tilted her head to the side.

"I apologize." she said. They all looked at her, while she looked back at Jose. "They're the same _dickheads, assholes, sluts, whores, harlots- _and don't say that they're not, I _know_, they have sex for money now_, sleazy pieces of waste, disgraces to the Puerto Rican subdivision of Hispanics, _those_ things_ that chilled with Stephanie the whole night, then tried to kick me out of the tent when we got back from hunting. So _excuse _me, if I don't want to have a big ass slumber party and trade recipes, with the mothers at eight." she said. Jose looked down hiding his chuckles behind his hand and Ares was giving a believable cough.

"You haven't seen them in years. How can you judge them like that?" asked Jose. Krys scoffed.

"If they weren't whores before, they're whores now."

"How can you say that? How can you back that up?"

"Two words." said Krys. Jose laughed.

"I can't wait to hear them. What are they?" he asked.

"_Stephanie's friends_." said Krys, as she counted the words off with her fingers.

"**Daddy- I think she's just jealous. The only friend that she has, would rather be with me.**" said Stephanie. Krys laughed so hard that she snorted. Jose and Ares chuckled in amusement.

"So- if you do bring them to my house, you all better bring a lot of blankets."

"Why?" asked Jose suspiciously.

"No heat in their rooms." she said. He continued to hide his chuckles.

"Krys- she'll be in a new state, with no friends."

"She has her little boyfriend back there." said Krys. "She's had him for the day that she was here. She'll survive. Speaking of- who the hell told you, that you could invite _anyone_, to my house?" she asked Stephanie.

"I don't need your permission for anything. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." said Stephanie. Krys nodded.

"Exactly- so stop acting like an asshole. Act your age- take care of your puppies." she said.

"Krys- maybe _you_ should act _your _age." said Jose.

"Said the old man, who wears do-rags, and baggy ass pants." Jose cleared his throat and held his chuckles. "If I see you in a suit, I'll act my age."

"Deal." he said.

"So- when are you two going out again?" she asked.

"Mind yours." said Stephanie.

"Okay- not like I give a fuck anyway. I just wondered if you would need my credit card or not."

"For what?"

"To rent the motel room. I know that they charge for the whole night, even if you're only there for an hour or so."

"Krys." said Jose.

"What?" she asked.

"That's enough."

"She set herself up for that one."

"It was inappropriate."

"It was _true_." she said. "See you later, Jose. The tickets are under my name and paid for. First class for you, coach for Stephanie." He laughed and she handed him the receipt. He opened his arms for a hug. She looked at them for a moment, then finally hugged him. He got out of the car. Stephanie was still sitting inside.

"Well- I'll be thinking about you." she said to Ares. He chuckled nervously.

"Me too." he said.

"Try taking a cold shower. That should help calm the garden snake." said Krys cheekily. Stephanie rolled her eyes. She started to pull him into a kiss, but he dodged it and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you." she said. He nodded. She got out of the car and waved. Krys sped off. She and Ares drove in silence for a while.

"Would you really do that?" asked Ares, after a while. Krys shook her head.

"Nope- they're both in coach." she said jokingly. He chuckled. "No- they're really in first class. I wanted him to be comfortable."

"Krys, about before-" he started.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I'm-"

"Say no more." she said weakly. She looked at him and smiled to the best of her ability.

"Its not cheesy." he said. "You and A.J the only people I know, that have cheesy smiles that don't show teeth. They're the same smile too. I know that something's wrong, when your smile isn't cheesy." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"For your information, its not _cheesy_ because, I look like the _Grinch_ when I smile like that." she said. He laughed.

"No you don't." he said.

"Yes I do."

"No- see, because-… Krys about befor-"

"No- its okay. Say no more. It was an _overfriendly_ goodbye…" she trailed off. "It was an overfriendly goodbye. Plus- we used to date. So, its like… we were so used to tha-"

"You said '_Goodbye_'. I thought that you wanted us to move to England with you." he said.

"Oh- I might just go and work at the N.A Ministry. You know, to be closer to Stephanie."

"Oh." he said. "Listen- I really want to talk about before. Its not like-"

"Ares- it happened. No one can attempt, to try and make more sense of it than I have. It _almost_ happened, that's it."

"You don't have to act like this, you know." he said.

"Act like what?" she asked.

"Like this. Acting like it doesn't bother you." he said, as she pulled into her driveway. She grabbed his hand and disapparated to the Room of Requirements at Levebons. "Where are we?"

"Levebons- the Room of Requirements."

"You can't apparate inside of Levebons. Just like you can't-"

"_I_ can." she said, letting go of him.

"Okay- I was saying something." he said.

"The psychobabble. You were talking about-"

"You don't have to act like this. You don't have to act like everything is alright."

"That."

"You don't have to act like you're okay. If you don't want me to, I wont."

"Then you'll have to do it." she said.

"And it wont bother you, because of our history? And what happened today."

"Ares- you say '_history_', like we broke up months ago. We broke up less than twenty-four hours ago."

"That's why I'm telling you this. Look- if you don't want me to, I wont." he said. She laughed.

"My heart isn't made of glass. And even if it were- it was dropped a millimeter off the ground, onto a plush carpet. No damage done. My heart is more of a… geometric form, made of leather. And its full of air. Its like a basketball. _I'm _like a basketball. We'll bounce back. Plus- I'm as okay with it as I would be if we'd broken up a hundred years ago." she said, smiling sweetly to the best of her ability. He laughed.

"Only you could come up with a metaphor like that." he said. She shrugged.

"Its my style." she said. He opened his arms for a hug. She looked at them and stuck out her hand. He rolled his eyes, and took her hand. When he shook it, he pulled her and enveloped her in a hug. She stood there awkwardly. She suddenly started to get comfortable, when she whiffed in his scent and smiled. She just stood there taking in his scent, when her better judgment told her to pull away. She pulled away roughly. She looked up at him, while twisting her mouth and biting her lip. "Just do me a favor." she said. He nodded.

"Anything."

"Just don't- don't have sex in my bed, my game room- just don't have sex in my house." she said. He looked at her weirdly. She looked down and saw something shiny and gold.

"Krys-"

"You should have this back." she said, taking off her chain. It was gold and white gold. The plate said, 'Ares' Girl'. She held it out to him. He nodded slowly.

"Krys, maybe we should just-"

"Dude, did you know that you still have my name around your neck?" she asked, as she took it off of him. "I guess I wont be needing this either." She took off her bracelet and handed it to him.

"Krys, you can keep it. It was a gift. You can keep them all. They were all gifts." he said. She smiled sadly. "Krys- can't we just-"

"It'd be really weird, walking around with a chain that marks me as your girl. It'll also be just as awkward, having the words, '_You have my love. And my heart._' dangling from my wrist all day. Especially when I no longer have your heart. You want to be with Stephanie. And your heart-" she said, handing him the chain and bracelet. "-shouldn't be with a person that you don't want to be with. This is goodbye. Goodbye." she said. And before he could say anything, she disapparated. She ended up in Hogsmeade Village. She apparated to the forest, put her hand on her arm and a deep gash appeared. She outstretched her arm. A pack of Thestrals surrounded her. She walked up to one, and healed the gash in her arm. "Daylight, how are you?" she asked the Thestral. "You know, I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you." she said, as she hopped on its back. "To the castle." The Thestral flew her to the castle and landed in front of the doors. Krys turned to it. "Don't give Hagrid any trouble."

Krys ran up to the doors and barged them open. All heads turned. The students just stared as she walked into the Great Hall. She barged the doors open and walked straight to the Gryffindor table, where the group was. She sat down on one side of Harry, Ginny was seated at the other. She tilted her head and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and she furrowed hers. Her face stayed like that for a moment and she turned her head. The sound of hundreds of heads turning, filled the Great Hall. Krys blinked twice and turned to Harry.

"What're you wearing?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yeah- it nice to see you too, Prongs." she said.

"Nice to have you back, Padfoot." said Harry. Krys raised an eyebrow.

"I know." she said.

"Cocky, are we?"

"Full of shit, are we?" she retorted. They all laughed.

"All jokes aside, it is nice to have you back. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you remember the reason that you left?" asked Harry seriously.

"To be honest- I completely forgot. I had the worst time while I was there." she said. Harry looked down awkwardly.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"**My uncle came and he brought my shitty cousin**- why am I speaking Spanish? Oh sorry- my uncle came with my bitch of a cousin. He told me that he was sick. He wants her to move in with me, while he gets chemo."

"What's chemo?" asked Ron. Krys looked at him.

"It's this chemical treatment. Its used for people with cancer. Its called chemotherapy." she explained. He nodded.

"He wants her to move in with you? And you don't like her?" asked Hermione.

"I don't not like her." said Krys indignantly.

"You just said she was a bitch."

"I _hate_ her!"

"Krys- her dad is dying."

"And mine just died."

"True, but-"

"No."

"Just-"

"Nope."

"You already-"

"Not gonna happen." sang Krys stubbornly. "You don't understand. This has nothing to do with the things that she's said or done. This has everything to do with compunction, contrition, and remorse. She has none. I mean- there is no penitence. I _know _that I've done and said some things- I know that my mouth can get _really _nasty. But- if I say something that is _way _out of line, I'll apologize. That girl- is on my '_Death Con 5_' list." They laughed. All the while she was saying that, there was lightening and thunder through the Great all sky. Some of the teachers were looking at her.

"So- was there anything good about your trip?" asked Ginny.

"I went to visit Ares' mom. Jezzie was there."

"That's nice. How was his mum?" asked Harry, trying to redirect the conversation.

"She was good."

"When did you have time to visit her?" asked Hermione. Harry started playing with his hands.

"Oh- I went to visit her, when Ares and Stephanie were on their date." Krys said. No one said anything. The thunderclaps were roaring.

"Did you pimp him out again?" asked Hermione. Krys chuckled.

"No- we broke up." They all looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought Prongs told you guys already." she said. They all looked at Harry, who was playing with his wand. "Prongs-"

"It was none of my business." he said.

"True. But Harry- what if we said the wrong thing?" said Hermione. Krys laughed.

"You make it seem like its some big deal. Its nothing- I'm good." They all looked at her as the rain started. She looked towards that sky. "Listen- I have to go study. God knows that I haven't been doing well in classes lately." she said as she hopped up and left the Great Hall. Harry got up and ran after her. After she left, is when the rain actually started to come down in the Great Hall. All the students shouted, yelled, screeched and screamed as they got soaked. Harry found her in a deserted corridor, sitting on the floor. He sat down next to her.

"Padfoot." he said. She looked at him, with her eyebrow raised.

"Prongs."

"What's wrong?" he asked. She laughed.

"You know what's wrong." she said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Well, you may not want to hear this-"

"I know. I drove him to her."

"As long as you know it." he said, smiling at her. She chuckled. "So, _why_ did you do it?"

"You know why I did it."

"Come on, Padfoot. If he wanted to be with someone else, he'd have been with someone else."

"Well- he's dating my cousin Stephanie. Ergo, he wanted someone else." she said. Harry patted her back. "You're making me feel like a dog, Prongs."

"You _are_ a dog."

"But- you know, I can't even say anything about that. But- I'm not a dog _now._ If I shot you right now, would it be alright, because you're a stag?" she said. He laughed.

"So…"

"So… what?" she asked. He laughed.

"N.E.W.T's are coming up- the middle of the month." he said. "They'll send our scores to our training programs. Then, we have to choose before the beginning of August- we'll choose-"

"Prongs. Just ask me." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to choose?"

"Well- I don't exactly want to be in training with Ares. And-I don't want his opportunities to be ruined, because of something as stupi-"

"What about _your _opportunities?"

"I don't know. I don't want to screw up my life on a flaking binge. I just- I don't know. I'm _not_ going to choose because of Ares. I'm gonna make the choice based on what _I_ want to do. And- right now, I don't know what that is." she said. He nodded, then looked at her.

"I've never been so dependant on anyone." he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"I couldn't tell. I've never been one for dependencies either. Well- except for those damn pills and the shots."

"Yeah- its just that… I really do-"

"Is this your way of telling me that you love me?" she asked mockingly.

"Do you have to ruin these moments?"

"I have the habit of ruining a lot of things." she said. He shook his head.

"That's not true. And even if it was… you've made my life a lot better." he said. She smiled, then that turned to a smirk.

"So this _is_ your way of saying that you love me."

"I hate you." he said, glaring at her playfully.

"I love you too, Prongsie." she teased. He laughed.

"Listen, about before-"

"Say no more. Its okay. I understand that you're a bad cousin." He glared at her. "_You _said it, not me."

"But- do you have to confirm it?"

"I was hurting inside. And you just ignored me. I needed you." she said, in mock hurt as she held her heart. He put his head in his hands. "Prongs- I'm joking."

"You're making me feel bad." he said. Krys laughed.

"I'm alright, Prongs."

"What about-… how're you dealing with-"

"The death of my dad?"

"Yeah." he said awkwardly.

"To be completely honest, I'm so used to losing people in my life, that I've kinda been numb, for the past fourteen years of my life. It just twinges a bit, because I was with him the longest. I also forgot, when Ares started dating my cousin." she said. Harry laughed and she glared at him.

"You know he loves you, right?"

"Does he really?" she asked skeptically. "We're talking about the same guy, right? Dated Ailen, dated me, _dating_ my cousin."

"Your fault- for all three of them." She looked at him.

"Aren't you _my _family?" she asked.

"I love you enough, to tell you when you're wrong." he said.

"Did I tell him to date Stephanie?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah- you did."

"Big fucking deal. He should know." Harry started to laugh.

"Oh my God. I never thought I'd see the day. Krystathaili Natalia Andromeda '_Padfoot_' Rodriguez Black, acting like every other girl." he said. She glared at him.

"Listen- I probably am, at _this_ point. But-my dad is dead, my uncle is sick and wants my cousin to move in with me, my ex-boyfriend- who supposedly loves me so much; is dating said cousin, and my _negative_ infinity- my right hand man- my ace- mes amigo- the only real family that I have left- my twin- my other half- my _Prongsie_- silvery white stag with the _intense_ green eyes; _my Prongsie_ doesn't care about me. He ignored me for three months, while I was in need." said Krys, instilling guilt. Harry groaned.

"I hate you."

"And he's adding insult to injury now. As if I didn't hurt enough." she said. He hugged her.

"I do love you, Padfoot."

"Prongs- you're telling me something that I already know. When I'm serious, you'll know."

"You're intentionally pushing him away- pushing him towards her. Why?" he asked.

"You know why."

"Well- it's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"His eyes are as green as a fresh-"

"I like that song."

"You like it now. But- it was the dumbest thing _I'd_ ever heard."

"Well- your reason is still stupid."

"Thanks Prongs. I don't feel shitty enough. You're just making it loads better." she said. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"That's what big brothers are for."

"You're only bigger in size." she said.

"Bigger is bigger. _Whoa_- what's with the haircut?"

"What's with yours, loser?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"But- its your thing. Your hair was your thing."

"So was yours. And- your other thing, is the _eyes_."

"Yes- that's your thing too-but, you can't recognize the eyes from feet away. You cut your hair."

"You sound like a girl."

"You cut your hair." he said in a deeper voice.

"Yes- right before me and Ares started the _foreplay_." Harry started to gag and retch, as Krys laughed. "That's your punishment for telling me about you and Gin." He glared at her.

"I'm like your brother."

"Well- I'm like your sister."

"Well… did you?" he asked. She laughed.

"Did I have sex with him?" she asked. He looked at her and shuddered, then he nodded.

"Yeah." he said. She got up.

"Well- since its disturbing to come out and say it, I'll give you a hint."

"Okay."

"I wont be wearing white when I get married." He blinked about ten times, before she spoke again. "Of course, that's only because, no one wants to marry me." He laughed.

"So your still pure." he said.

"Yeah- crosses on those who aren't." she said, making a cross with her fingers, in his direction. He laughed.

"Guard your cardinal treasure."

"Dude- don't say shit like that. Its disgusting." she said.

"Guys only have one thing on their minds."

"Well- evidently not this guy. He's rejected me before. He rejected me today. I should learn, shouldn't I?"

"So what happened this time?" She looked at him.

"Why is this not uncomfortable?"

"Because I'm me."

"Its still disgusting. So- he comes in to tell me that Stephanie asked him out-"

"Wait- he didn't say that they were _going _out?"

"No. But- the whole considering thing, freaked me out. Well- he comes in my room- and I'm saying goodbye and I'm about to peck him on the cheek. You know the '_Friendly friends kiss_'. So- then his tongue ends up in my mouth- I don't know how. And then I end up-… well you know. Then Stephanie calls him, and he looks up at me, and says, '_Um- Stephanie. Stephanie's calling me._'" she said. Harry laughed.

"You're right."

"I know. That was bordering on the comfort and discomfort line." she said.

"Lets go." he said.

"Yeah- I have to burn all the shit that he's gotten me, anyway." she said, as she hopped up. She hopped on Harry's back.

"Why are you on me?" he asked.

"I don't want to walk." she said.

"Okay." he said, as he walked to the Heads Dorm, with Krys on his back. When they got there, the rest of them still weren't there. He dropped Krys on her bed and sat down. "So- I want to ask you a favor." he said. She nodded.

"What is it?"

"Don't burn any of the stuff he got you." he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're proving Hermione right." he said. Krys groaned.

"Prongs- she's right. Friendships are ruined, because of relationships. I just- I wish that I never went back to Levebons."

"Padfoot, you don't mean that."

"Harry- you don't know what… Okay, imagine Red really did go out with Dursley." she said. Harry had a murderous look on his face. "Exactly. Except- you had to see him kiss her." Loud thunderclaps sounded. "And no matter what you do… no matter what you say, you can't get that image out of your head. It hurts, Harry. And because I'm me, I'm not going to tell him that. I'm not going to talk to him. I'm never going to see him again." she said. Harry looked at her. He thought that, maybe if he could get Krys and Ares back together, he could show Hermione that she and Ron should give it a try.

"Padfoot- you need to preserve your friendship. If you don't… dangerous and life threatening events will occur."

"Maybe that's not so bad." she said softly. Harry looked at her. For the first time in a long time, she looked hopeless.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	23. Whoa!

The week passed by and she still hadn't left her room. Krys lie in bed, looking at the ceiling. The door knocked and Harry barged in. Krys looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What was the purpose of knocking, if you were going to barge in anyway?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Its more fun that way." Harry said. Krys looked at him.

"You know, I could've been getting dressed."

"Ugh- don't make me burn out my corneas. That's disgusting- ugh." he said, as he started to gag. Krys laughed. "Plus- you've been wearing the same thing for the better part of the week." Krys laughed some more.

"So- why the hell are you here?" she asked. Harry sat down and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh yeah. McGonagall wants to know why _you_ haven't been coming to N.E.W.T's prep. I lied for you. I told her that you're still in mourning." All of a sudden, he jumped up. "Ouch, this piece of parchment burned me." Krys snickered as Harry read the paper. "Padfoot, read this." he said, handing her the parchment. Krys read it. Her face showed no emotion. When she was done reading it, she shrugged.

"So what?" she asked. Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Padfoot, you have to help him." he said. Krys chuckled sardonically.

"Harry- I don't have to do anything but take my meds, stay black, and die."

"You're not even black." he said, in outrage.

"I'm close. I'm mixed into a minority. That means I'm a person of color. And- I have the biracial mixed complexion." she said. Harry laughed.

"So, he'll fail N.E.W.T's, then work as the caretaker of Levebons, because you don't want to see him?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before she nodded. "Padfoo- hey, you called me Harry."

"That's your name." she said.

"I haven't heard _you_ say that name in a while, _Krysta_."

"I hated that nickname." she said.

"Then, why'd you let us call you that?"

"Because… Jason gave it to me as a joke. And when I met Hermione, I told her my full name. She came up with it, too. I hate it when people that I don't like, call me Krys. By the time we got close, she was so used to calling me Krysta. Then I actually got used to it."

"How'd you guys become friends?"

"I was bringing my shit from school. I saw Hermione and Ronnie outside. I introduced myself. The next thing I knew, her father and my father set up some… _thing_ for us. I _hated_ her. Then, about my second week there- we went to this bakery. I was eating this chocolate cake and she ate a doughnut. We both pulled out portable toothbrushes. We were friends from then. It was a casual friendship and it was good that we didn't get see one another so much… you know- because, we had these private ass lives." Harry laughed.

"That is the saddest story ever." he said. Krys laughed.

"Like you and Ron have a better story. '_Oh we met on the train_'." mocked Krys.

"Whatever Padfoot, stop changing the subject."

"Prongs, I don't care. I'm not going to waste my time on him. Number one: I'm not getting off my ass to help his. There is no reason for me to waste my time on Ares Delgado, ex boyfriend. Number two: Even if I felt like it, there is no way that I could help him learn it all. I guess his dr-… his _dreams_." she said softly. She groaned and covered her face with her pillow. Krys let out a shrill scream and groaned some more. When she was done, she hopped up and looked at Harry. "What exactly do _I_ get out of this?"

"You get to help the man you love."

"I help you all the time." she said.

"I _meant _Ares." said Harry. Krys started to gag, and then made a buzzing noise.

"Try again."

"I'll buy you that dolphin that you want so badly." he said. Her eyes widened.

"You're going to steal my dolphin from SeaWorld?" she asked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted a _crystal _dolphin." he said. She shook her head.

"_No_." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want a _real live_ dolphin."

"This is just like the time that you told me you wanted a pig."

"And I do. But, you see, if I get a dolphin, _then _I can put it in the indoor pool. I think the dolphin can flush out the bad memories."

"What bad memories?"

"Well- if my memory is sharp- and I think it is; the indoor pool is where Mr. Delgado told me that he wanted to be with me forever. It's also the place, where he described me as his perfect wife- and I remember him saying that he wanted to have little weird children with me. So- I think that the dolphin can flush out all the bad memories. I want my dolphin, Prongs. '_Tuna_', I'll name him." she said. Harry laughed.

"Whatever- you have to help him."

"Prongs- what's the point? I'm not going to go there and help him, when he doesn't want help. I can't keep putting myself out-"

"Padfoot, you've _never_ put yourself out there. This is the first real time that you've been rejected. And… its not even rejection. You're misconstruing the situation."

"Number one: _What_ the hell is your problem? Who the hell are you to tell me that I've never been rejected? I have had a lot of letdowns in my life, Prongs. Number two: Big words, Prongs. I mean- jeez. Misconstrue-"

"You use words that I don't understand all the time! That's not the point, Padfoot. The point is that- this is just like in your fifth year, when you and Ailen had the fight. You thought that he was going to reject you, so… you pushed him away."

"When the hell did you and Sigmund Freud become friends? Like- what is going on?"

"This isn't Freudian. Its observational." he said. Krys glared at him.

"Prongs, shut up." she said. Harry shrugged it off and looked at her. She groaned loudly. "Get out. I have to take a long awaited shower."

"I didn't want to say anything, but- yeah, you should." he said, fanning his nose.

"Shut up." she said, running towards her bathroom. When she was done showering and washing her hair, she ran to her wardrobe. She looked through all of the outfits and rolled her eyes. Krys chose a big black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She left her hair in fuzzy ringlets. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. Her curls were short. She shook her head and her hair got longer. Her curls now almost reached her shoulders. She walked out into the common room and Harry whistled.

"Ready to sign that modeling deal, Padfoot?" he asked sarcastically. Krys punched him in the arm. "Never could take a compliment." She laughed.

"I'm going to ignore your cynicism. Where are the others?" she asked, as she tried to fix her hair.

"They're playing Quidditch."

"_Hermione's_ playing Quidditch?" Krys asked in outrage.

"God no. She's either watching Ron play Quidditch, or she's pretending to read- _while_ watching Ron play Quidditch. She's drooling either way." he said. Krys' eyes widened and she laughed.

"God- I forgot, the cup is coming up soon."

"A little less than two weeks. I might have to make you a permanent."

"Ooh- about a little over a month before we leave here for good. _Great_ timing, Prongs." she said sarcastically. Harry gave himself a pat on the back.

"I know."

"So… are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"To Levebons."

"I'm not going with you. You have to face your demons, by yourself."

"What the fuck, Oprah? I can't do this by myself." said Krys.

"See- I have this theory. And, it's that you can do anything, with or without me. So- just do it. If you don't want to talk, don't. If you want closure, get closure. By the way, you look like a bum."

"An ass- or a hobo?"

"Both." he said. Krys laughed and gave him the finger, before apparating to Ares and Jason's dorm room. Ares was lying on his bed, hugging a picture frame. When Krys popped in, Ares jumped up and the frame went flying. Krys made a grabbing motion with her hand and the frame went into them. Without looking at it, Krys threw the frame at Ares. The frame was less than a millimeter away from his eye, before she stopped it from inflicting permanent damage. Then, the frame floated lightly into his lap, like you a feather.

"Krys, what are you doing here?" he asked. She sat Indian style on Jason's bed.

"I hear that you need help. And- I can't have you associated with my name, if you're failing out of school." she said, harshly.

"I probably deserved that." he said. She waved her hand, and all of his books piled themselves at her feet.

"You probably did. So… what're you having problems with?" she asked. She tied up her hair and put on a pair of glasses.

"My li-"

"This isn't a social call. If I wanted to converse about the '_good old days_', I would've answered your letters."

"Okay… I don't understand how you could-"

"Strictly business." she said. She had her glasses in the strict teacher position. They were on the bridge of her nose. She didn't even look up from the book. She just spoke.

"How could you act like eve-?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she yelled. She finally looked up. Instead of on her nose, her glasses were now on her head. He stared at her.

"Like everything was alright. I didn't have any idea that you were mad at me, until you were leaving and said, '_Goodbye_'."

"So, where are you having troubles?" she asked, as she put her glasses back on her nose and opened the book. She waved her hand over it and duplicated the book. She threw the copy at him. "Okay, we're going to review… ten basic N.E.W.T problem, ten intermediate, then ten advanced; in charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, and defense against the dark arts. Can you handle that?" He nodded. When she was done asking the questions, she stood confused. "Okay- you see, I have a bit of a problem understanding this. How do you need help, if you got almost every question right?" She was looking at the parchment. She kept reading through it.

"I miss you." he said.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." she said, as she continued to read through the parchment.

"Then- what's your reason for being here? Why'd you come back?" he asked. She finally looked up from the parchment. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked livid.

"You have some nerve. I came here to see why you're failing, and if I could help. I wanted to help build your life with _Stephanie_. I wanted you to have your goddamn job as an auror- because that was your _dream_! I'm sorry if by being here, I'm tarnishing your precious and beloved relationship with Stephanie. I'm sorry that I'm here to help your _sorry_, worthless, pathetic ass!" she yelled, as she attempted to throw a book at him. The book hit a lamp. "You have a real problem. If you weren't into me, you could've just said so."

"Did it seem like I wasn't- like I'm _not_ into you?! I swear- you are fucking nuts! You are completely out of your mind!" he yelled.

"Are you yelling at me, you mother-" he shut her up by kissing her. She kissed back, and then pulled his shirt over his head. She pushed him down and onto his bed. Krys looked at him, and then climbed on top of him. She started to kiss his neck and up his ear. When she pulled back, she looked at him, then punched him in the mouth. "Don't touch me. Go with Stephanie." She got off of him. Ares spit blood in the corner and held his swollen lip.

"Krys-"

"No. You sleep with her picture. She means something to you. And- and, I can't lie and say that I won't be jealous as hell, but- I can say that… it doesn't matter anymore. Because, you probably never loved me anyway." she said, softly.

"Krys- how can you-? That's not true." he said, overturning the picture frame. It was a picture of Krys sleeping with Snuffles. "Even if I didn't want to be, I'd still be in love with you. I'm going crazy thinking about how I screwed up with you. I'm thinking about what I did. I don't want to be with Stephanie. I don't even like her. In your room that day- I wanted to get back together. But- after we were about to- I remembered you telling me that you wanted me to be with her. Then in the car-"

"Stop. I don't know if I can do it again. I know that this is my fault- but, I can't… I'm sorry." she said, before she apparated back to the common room of the Heads Dorms.

"Padfoot- what the hell was that?" asked Harry.

"That was two hours, Prongs."

"I wasn't talk- I was talking about that _encounter _with Ares."

"That wasn't anything. And- it'll never _be _anything."

"Padfoot- what the hell- why can't you just-"

"You know what, Prongs? I'm not in the mood for this bullshit, okay. So why don't you take your advice, and shove it. Beca-"

"No." he said. She glared at him, before tears streamed down her face.

"Prongs." Her voice was between a growl and a cry. "I can't do it." He hugged her and she cried into his shoulder, as they sat on the floor. After the tears stopped coming, they stood there. He was still stroking her hair, and she still had her head on his shoulder. "You're making me feel like a dog again." Harry started to chuckled lightly, as he stopped. "Your shirt tastes like salt." she said softly. She finally took her head off of his shoulder, because they were shaking from his chuckles.

"That's disgusting."

"And mucus, snot, boogers." she continued.

"I take it you're feeling better." he said.

"Best I'll ever feel." she said.

"I doubt that _this _is the best you'll ever feel." said Harry, as he waved his hand over his shirt. He looked at Krys, and handed her a tissue.

"No- it's true. I'm going to be a spinster. And- I'm gonna have like, a hundred cats. I had him, Prongs. I don't even know what to think. He said that he's in love with me. I haven't been this confused, since the first time that he told me he loved me." she said, as she started to blow her nose. "Ill." Harry laughed.

"Well- what's holding you back? And- aren't you allergic to cats?"

"You're supposed to tell me to stay away from boys. And- yes, I am allergic to cats." she said. He laughed.

"I could tell you to stay away from guys, but would you listen?"

"Yeah- because, I can't have the one that I want." she whined.

"Man up, Padfoot." he said. She glared at him. "Well, you bring up an interesting question. My question from before, in fact. What is holding you back?"

"Me. Prongs- if I go back to him, that's it. I'm just like every other girl. I'm every other girl at Levebons- I'm ever girl that he can make it up to, by sending a kiss their way. I'm every other girl. And- I always hoped that I was smarter than that." she said.

"Krys- I wouldn't let you date him if he was like that."

"Let me?"

"You don't think you'd be dating him, if I didn't give you my permission, did you?" he asked.

"I do what I want, when I want."

"Then go be with Ares."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." he said.

"But Prongs- I can't be those girls."

"Padfoot- there is something very different about you and those girls." he said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"He wants you." he said.

"Um- I have some homework to do." she said, getting up. "Um Prongs… I- I just- can we-"

"This is just between us." he said. She walked away, then turned back.

"Hey- how did you know about that story? The one with the fight- and Ailen?" she asked.

"Your boyfr- Ares told us."

"He remembers that?"

"Obviously… he told us his side." said Harry.

"Hmm… I didn't think he remembered that." she said, as she opened her room door.

"Hey Padfoot-" called Harry. Krys turned around.

"Yeah, Prongs?"

"Why don't we have a theme song?" he asked. She laughed.

"Well- it'll take a while… I have to find a better song." she said. He laughed.

"You're weird."

"I know- but, you're just as weird as me. You are the one who asked."

"Yeah- so, are you ready to tell me your side?"

"Nope." she said, as she sat down.

"What happened to that homework that you had to do?"

"I lied." she said.

"Ooh- big shocker." Harry said, sarcastically. "We haven't been to classes in a week… we have N.E.W.T's prep, which doesn't give homework, but- shocker. What's your side Padfoot?"

"Everything that he said was true."

"Then- how didn't you know that he liked you?"

"I told you… I didn't know about shit like that." she said. He laughed.

"Padfoot- you had to be really dense."

"Okay- the day that I was the dumbest, was that day when they came back to my house." she said. Harry laughed. "Now that I think about it… I am really… _dumb_. I mean- he was confusing but- really, really obvious… now that I think about it." Harry laughed.

"What kind of things did he do?"

"He didn't do much. I mean- friends kiss each other on the cheeks all the time. But- it was just at the point where I'd already like him for two years…so, it wasn't anything big when we '_flirted_', or whatever you want to call it. It was also at the point where I always wanted to touch him-"

"Padfoot- I don't wanna hear it."

"Whatever. At least you didn't have to walk in one me with my pants unzipped, shirt off, and hickeys everywhere."

"Thank God for Ares also." Krys looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah- anyway, back to my story." she said.

_Flashback_

She took out her cell phone and made the call.

"Okay- so, the tickets are ready for us. We have to be at the station in an hour. And- when we get to Beverly Hills, he'll be there to pick us up." said Krys. Ares nodded.

"And- who exactly is _he_?" he asked. Krys laughed.

"_He_ is Vincent."

"And, _who_ is Vincent?"

"Vincent is my dad's driver."

"Your dad has a driver?" asked Jason. Krys nodded.

"He does."

"Limo?"

"Yeah."

"That's fire."

"No- no, its not." she said, as they got on the bus.

"You have a limo. How isn't that hot?" asked Ares. Krys laughed.

"It seems ostentatious. It's a big ass, black car. What's the point?" she asked. A.J smiled.

"It's just nice. I think that the point is to live in luxury. Didn't you tell me about this fashion show that you and your dad went to?" she asked. Krys groaned.

"Yeah- we went to this shitty fashion show. All the women wore feathers and-"

"_You_ went to a fashion show?" asked Jason. Krys gave him the finger.

"I was dragged." she said. "Well anyway- all the women wore feathers and shirts made of quarters and- the weirdest stuff ever. Well- we went in a limo- and it was nice but… I still don't get the point."

"I can't believe that we finished fourth year." said Ares.

"I can."

"Me too. Next year, it's O.W.L's." said Jason.

_35 minutes later…_

"Guys- we're here." said A.J, as she and Krys hopped up. The boys followed them as they ran out of the bus. Krys ran to the ticket office and got their tickets.

"Guys- the train should be here in about… thirty odd minutes." she said. They all looked at her. "You're with me. Thirty minutes will pass in no time."

"Krys- I don't want to lie to you. You're not that much fun to be around." joked Ares. Krys laughed dryly, then flipped him off.

"That is so wrong. I am _amazing_. I am wonderful. And- I am not talking to any of you." she said, turning her back to the rest of them.

"We don't like you that much anyway, do we A.J?" asked Jason. A.J shook her head.

"You're not that great." she said, as the two walked to another bench.

"Krys, I was just joking." said Ares. She huffed again.

"Nope." said Krys. She peeked over her shoulder. "I'll forgive you, if you sing the song for me."

"No. Hell no. We're in public." he said. Krys sniffled.

"And- I thought we were friends." she said.

"We are, but, I don't hear you singing for me in public." he said. She laughed.

"You're not mad at me. I'm mad at you." He hopped up and started to sing, 'I'm a Little Teapot'. When he was done, she applauded and gave him a standing ovation. "Bravo! Bravo! Brava! Brava!" she praised, as she blew kisses. He glared at her and sat down. They didn't speak for about fifteen minutes. "I forgive you."

"I don't want to talk to you." he said. She pouted.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked.

"My mother can't make me do things like that." he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Dude- you did it to make me feel better." she said. He laughed.

"Well- now, I'm mad at you. What are _you _going to do to make _me_ feel better?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Jesus- I'll share my chocolate cake with you." she said. His eyes widened.

"Krys' chocolate, chocolate chunk cake? Your cake? The cake that you love so much?"

"Yup. Only because you're cool… _enough_." she said. He looked at her. "What?" He shook his head. The train to Beverly Hills pulled up. Krys hopped up and the others followed her onto the train. "Told you I was fun." she said. Krys sat in a corner and Ares followed her. Jason and A.J sat on the other side of the train car. Krys looked at Ares, who was right next to her.

"So…what're we going to do at your house?" asked Ares.

"My dad is on a business trip in Prague- taking over a company… and Ms. Banes is in Sweden, with the meatballs- taking a cooking class. Next week, she'll be in Italy. It all depends on what you guys want to do."

"We're gonna be there alone?" he asked. Krys looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Yup." she said. He looked at her.

"Is that such a good idea?"

"What? Being alone in a house with me? You think I'm gonna use you, then throw you away like a cheap piece of tape?" she asked smiling. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've been thinking about that for a while, haven't you?" he asked. She laughed. "You know- I've heard you say that before. But- in my dream, you ripped off my clothes, then we started to kiss." Krys looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh Loverboy- you've been hanging out with Jason too damn much." she said, as she pinched his cheek. He laughed. "Really… you have."

"No I haven't. I've been hanging out with _you_ too much." he said. She laughed.

"No you haven't. I'm the best damn thing that ever happened to you." she said, kissing her hand twice, then tapping his cheek with it. "And don't you forget it." He looked at her. "What?"

"You're alright." he said. She looked at him. "Okay- you're one of the _better_ things that's happened to me." He meant to give her a peck on the cheek, but she turned and he gave her a peck on the lips. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just kiss me?" she asked, with her eyebrow raised. He shook his head, even though he was blushing slightly.

"Nope."

"Oh- okay. You know- it'd have been cool if you did." she said.

"Really?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

"No… now that I think about it… no, its not so cool, no." she said. He rolled his eyes, then they both laughed. "Hey- when we get to my house, we can watch Family Guy."

"You mean that show with the baby?" he asked. She nodded.

"I love that little boy." she said. Ares laughed.

"So- what are we really going to do when we get there?"

"I don't know. I guess- will you help me train?"

"Yeah… train _what_?"

"Gymnastics and um- _ballet_." she coughed. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I need you to help me train in ballet and gymnastics."

"You do ballet?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll show you a little something when we get there." she said. He nodded.

"Okay." he replied. Krys nodded, then made a small squeaking, hissing noise. Ares looked at her. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a yawn." she said. He laughed. Then, he took off his jacket and placed it in his lap. He patted his lap. She lied down sideways and fell asleep. When she woke up, it was dark and she was in the back of the limo. She got up and started to brush her teeth. She got a bottle of water from the fridge and started to gargle. Ares handed her a cup, and she spit in it. He looked at the cup with his nose turned up. Krys hissed at him. "Who carried me?" Ares raised his hand.

"I did." he said.

"Shank you." she said.

"What?"

"It's my new way to say 'Thank You'. See- I have this problem. Saying thank you is actually embarrassing for me. So- I say Shank you. And- it's better and easier for me." she said.

"Shour welcome." he said cheekily.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Damn right." he said.

"Where are _Apolla Jade_ and Jason?"

"They're in front of us." he said, winding down the window. A.J and Jason were in the front with the driver.

"Oh." she said, winding the window back up. Ares' stomach growled loudly and Krys looked at him. "You hungry, baby?" she teased. He laughed.

"Well- you haven't fed me." he whined. She laughed.

"How about a kiss?" she asked. He nodded. She opened the cabinet and gave him a Hershey's Kiss. "Screw it- I have more in my kitchen anyway." She dumped a pack of Kisses in his lap.

"Thanks." he said.

"You are so lucky that you're not on my 'Death Con 5' list." she said. He laughed and the car came to a stop. "We're here?" She looked out the window. "Yup- we're here. Is that how long I've been asleep?" She opened the door and looked at Ares and the others. "Turn around." She punched in a code and the door opened. She jumped over the threshold. The others walked into the house behind her.

"So this is what it looks like without a bunch of people." said Ares. Krys nodded.

"Yeah- A.J, you want to train?" she asked. A.J nodded.

"Yeah _Dude_." she responded. Krys laughed.

"Okay- well- I have these brand new leotards that were sent over for me. We'll get you a few of those, I have enough." she said. "You boys can wait in the gym while we take showers and get dressed, can't you?" she asked, as she led them to the gym.

"Will you let us do something else, if we don't want to?" asked Jason. Krys shook her head.

"Not really. I was just asking to be polite." said Krys. She pointed to the ring. "But- have fun." she said, as she pulled A.J away from them. When they got back to the gym, Ares and Jason just stared. Krys was wearing a sleeveless black leotard with gray and white stripes, black gymnast shorts and black, gray and white toe socks that reached her knees. Krys skipped over to Ares, and took his hand. "You're with me, _Loverboy_." she said, as she pulled him to the room with the bikes. She looked at him. "Race you?"

"These are exercise bikes."

"They monitor the speed and distance." she said. Ares nodded.

"Race you." he said as they hopped on the bikes. In the end, Krys beat him. They sat on the floor, Indian style.

"Oh- its okay, Ares." cooed Krys. "It's okay that I beat your ass." He glared at her.

"That's because you're basically… a guy." he said. Krys laughed.

"Well- I'm a better dude than you." she said. He nodded.

"That's why you beat me at everything."

"Yeah- cause I'm a dude. Is that the excuse that you use?" she asked. He nodded.

"Otherwise- what excuse do I have?"

"That I'm better." she said.

"I could say that but,-"

"But nothing. Just admit it. You make it seem like, I'm _just_ a _chick_." she said. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Krys, I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking. I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm-"

"Dude- stop apologizing. I was only joking." said Krys. Ares glared at her. "What?"

"You made me apologize-"

"You had this patronizing, belittling, misogynistic vibe going. I had to collect for it. So- you paid me with an apology. How about paying me with a compliment?"

"What the hell does misogynistic mean? And- I wasn't being belittling or patronizing." he said.

"Misogynistic- meaning a hatred for the female sex."

"Krys-"

"I know that it isn't true. It's just that when- when I have to prove that I'm right, I do any means necessary. So- I whupped your ass in racing _and_ debate. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He looked at her.

"When I saw you in the train, I thought you were going to be so nice." he said. Krys laughed.

"Didn't you think I was a guy?" she asked. Ares laughed.

"That doesn't matter. I still thought you were gonna be nice."

"Looks are deceiving." she said. He shook his head.

"No, they're not. You are nice." She looked at him.

"No, I'm not. I'm a badass." she whined. He laughed.

"I never said that you weren't a badass. But, you are nice." said Ares. Krys groaned.

"When I saw you on the train- I thought you were gonna be _alright_. But- it turns out… you're _amazing_." she teased. He laughed.

"You need help."

"You need me."

"Only for homework." he said, as he hopped up. She gasped and held her heart.

"Ouch." she said. He held his hands out for her. She took his hands and he pulled her up.

"So… what's next?"

"Gymnastics." she said. He nodded. They walked out of the bike room and to the mats.

"So- what are we going to do?" he asked. Krys sat on the balance beam. She started to pat a space beside her. He sat in the space next to her. "So- what're we doing?"

"Well- I thought you could help me stretch." she said, as she did a half split and point and flex her foot on the balance beam. He watched her.

"And how do I do that?" he asked. Krys stopped stretching, then started poking him in the stomach. He fell off the balance beam and she chuckled.

"Ares- are you okay?" she asked teasingly. He glared at her from the mats. Then he pulled her by her ankle and she landed partially on top of him. "You know- I didn't do anything to you." He looked at her.

"You pushed me off first." he said, as he poked her in the stomach. She slapped him on the knee.

"That doesn't matter. I could've died." she said. He laughed.

"What about me? You and all of that-" he said, referring to her body. "Fell on top of me." She laughed, then gave her cheesy smile.

"Big whoop. You can carry, all of this." she replied, referring to her body. He laughed and got up. She held out her hands for him to help her. "Help me." He pulled her up. She jumped on him and he fell backwards with her on top of him. "Dude- I thought you were supposed to be, like Superman."

"I _am_ Superman, _Lois_." he replied.

"That would imply that I'm remotely interested in you." she said, looking in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say that'd imply that _I'm_ more than remotely interested in _you_?" he asked. Krys got up and stuck out her hands. He took them and pulled her back down. She shrieked. "Wow Krys, for a dude- you sound like a-"

"Bitch?" she offered as she pushed herself up, using his chest as a base. He shook his head.

"Girl, female, lass, young lady, schoolgirl, broad- I don't know...sissy. Anything but that." he said. Krys shrugged.

"You say tomato or tom_a_to- I say, disgusting red fruit." she said. He laughed. "Plus- all that matters is that _you_ don't say bitch. In my opinion- females can call other females bitches- as long as men don't do it." Ares laughed. "Hey- you want your cake?"

"I can wait."

"Okay. You want to train some more?"

"I kinda just want to lay here." he said. Krys nodded, then rolled off of him. He groaned, then hopped up. "Okay- lets train." She nodded.

"Okay." she said, as she patted mat next to her. "**Sit down**." she said, in Spanish. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he sat down. Krys hopped up and did a handstand. She stood in that position for a minute, before she fell.

"That was training?" asked Ares. Krys nodded.

"Pretty much… well- I'm too damn lazy, to do the other warm-ups." she said. He shook his head.

"Something is really wrong with you." he said as he wore an amused smile. She looked at him.

"I already knew that." she said as she got up. "Lets spar, _candy bar_." Krys ran to the ring and Ares ran behind her. She hopped in the ring, and threw him a pair of red gloves. She put on her blue boxing gloves.

"Krys- this seems like a bad idea." he said.

"Well… too bad." she said, tapping him lightly on his head. He laughed. She tapped him on the head again. "You okay, sweetie pie?" she asked in her country accent. He laughed.

"You need to stop. You're too-" he started. She meant to tap him on the head again, but he dodged it.

"Mm." she sounded. He laughed. She tried to tap him on the head again, but he blocked it. As a reflex, she punched him in the mouth… _hard_. "Sorry." she gushed. She threw off the gloves and ran to him. "You okay?" He glared at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she whined. He held his hand up and she pulled it. "Come on." she said, as she pulled him towards the bathroom. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He looked at her. "I said I was sorry."

"My lip is swollen." he said, monotonously.

"It would look good on you too-…" He looked at her. "If one side wasn't bigger than the other." She started to snicker. He continued to glare at her. "You have a bit of a Raz- B thing going on with you."

"You mean that big lipped loser from that group?" he asked, as he continued to glare at her.

"I'm sorry." she whined. "Forgive me?"

"Nope." She laughed. "I'm serious." he said, as she washed her hands. She started to clean the cut.

"That makes you mean." she said, before she looked at his lip. "That is the _smallest_ _nick_ I've ever seen."

"You've neglected to look on the inside, where my tooth- ouch." he whined. She chuckled slightly, then pinched his cheek.

"**Poor Baby**." she teased in Spanish. He looked at her. "Man up. Rub some dirt on it. Suck it up. Take the pain." she said. He glared at her. "What?"

"What about when you got that splinter?" he asked.

"That was like, a _wooden 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer_' _stake,_ in my _hand_." she said. "Talking bout _splinter_. That wasn't a _splinter_. A splinter is a _small _ass piece of wood that chips off and cuts under skin. That was a big ass piece of fucking _timber_." He shrugged.

"This was your 'Krystathaili's _Iron _Fist' _fist,_ in my _lip_."

"I said I was sorry."

"Whatever." he said. She pouted. "Okay…whatever." She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Whatever." She continued to kiss down, until she reached the corner of his lip. She pulled back. He pointed to his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"No." she said.

"Okay- I forgive you."

"You were gonna forgive me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Why's that?"

"Well- I'm your best friend."

"Until I find someone better." he said.

"Which will be _never_." she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay- but, it'll be _really _hard." He laughed

"Not really."

"You know- I might just take that to offence one day. Then we'll never speak again." she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that'll ever really happen?"

"To us?"

"Yeah. To us. Do you really think that'll happen to us?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah. I can be a bit temperamental."

"Yeah… just a bit." he said sarcastically. She laughed and he kissed her cheek.

"Dude- this is all just a way, to avoid the fact that you want me." she said. He looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yup." she said airily, as she walked out the door. He followed after her. She walked out of the gym and to the kitchen. She got some cake out, then hopped on the counter. Ares looked at her.

"You know- if you keep saying things like that, I might have to take you up on those offers you've been throwing at me since the first day. God knows I want to."

"What things?" she asked obliviously, as she cut the cake. She folded her legs and got a fork. She started to dig in the cake. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I've been hanging out with you too much. I'm starting to talk reckless." She laughed.

"You know… one of these days, I'm going to take one of these little quips to offence. Then-"

"We'll never speak again." he finished. She laughed and nodded.

"Very true. Speaking of… you forgot to pay me my compliment." she said, patting a spot across from her on the counter. He hopped up and faced her.

"What compliment?"

"Um… okay it was after our little argument about you being a misogynist. I said that you paid me with an apology- but, I want you to pay me, with a compliment." she said. He laughed.

"Okay- which category?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He leaned into her ear.

"You are so _amazing_, that I have to narrow it down. Whether it be your looks, or just your style… there is always something to compliment." he whispered in her ear. When she pulled back, both of her eyebrows were raised.

"Oh… _well_- when you put it _that _way." she started. He laughed.

"You're cute." he said.

"You know, you don't have to lie." she said softly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not… You know- I'd _consider _dating you but, your sanity is a little… well, you don't have any." he said jokingly. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"You know that we're like fourteen, right?"

"Actually- I'm fifteen."

"Did you just ask me out?" she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Nope." he said. She laughed.

"Oh… well, that's too bad. You're not too shabby. I'd have considered it." she said, in an offhand manner.

"Really?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, not really. I can't honestly say that I would." she said airily. He laughed. "Come on… you know you're my _numero uno_." He looked at her. "In case you're wondering, that means '_number one_'."

"I know what it means." he said. She put her hands up defensively.

"No need to get nasty." she said. He laughed and started to eat his cake. "So, do you have a thing for me, or are you just thinking about me, cause you think I'm cute?" she teased. He started to choke on his cake. Krys started to pat his back. "Dude." she said, as she hopped off the counter and got him a bottle of water. She tossed it to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- I'm good." he said, after he stopped gasping for air.

"Okay… let me just say something. Don't die on me here. We're in an unsupervised house, and we're two fourteen year old girls and two fifteen year old boys." she said. He laughed.

"Okay."

"So… what happened? Did it go down the wrong hole, or what?" she asked. He laughed.

"No. And- my answer is, one."

"About wha-? Oh. _Oh_. Oh, well-… suck it up, _Loverboy_." she said smirking, before she started to eat more cake. She washed it down with some water, then she wiped her mouth. "I'm taken. Yoda, is definitely going to leave his wife." Ares laughed.

"Ouch- imagine if I was serious. I'd be mildly hurt, right now." said Ares, holding his heart. Krys smiled.

"Only mildly?"

"Well- yeah. You're not that great." he said. She laughed, then punched him in the arm.

"You know- we shouldn't be like this."

"Be like what?" he asked. She laughed.

"Teenagers- the way most teenagers are, they'll have children by the time they turn…… _twelve_. On average. And twelve year olds aren't even teenagers." she said.

"Yeah- and the way we flirt… Lord help us all." he said. Krys laughed.

"You know you need help, right?"

"And who's gonna help me? You?"

"I need more help than you do. How can I help you?" she asked.

"There are a lot of things you could do to help me." he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows. Krys looked at him, then punched him on the arm again.

"That took me like two minutes to figure out what you meant. But-whatever. But like you said, the way teenagers flirt. _You_ are a pathological flirt." she said.

"I don't flirt with anyone." he said. Krys laughed. "What?"

"You flirt with _everyone_." she replied.

"I don't flirt with _anyone_."

"Well- that all depends on what you consider, to be flirting. What do you consider flirting?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess-… I don't know."

"So how do you know if you're flirting or not?" she asked. He laughed.

"I just do. I know that I'm flirting- if I like the girl and I'm not nervous… I know that I'm flirting, when I put on '_the charm_'." he said. Krys chuckled.

"Okay." she said. He hopped off and she jumped on him.

"You haven't seen my _charm_." he said. She laughed.

"God help me, if _that's _true." she said.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked. She laughed.

"No, I can't say that I am." she said. He laughed and carried her up to her bedroom. He threw her on the bed. "Ouch." she said. He laughed and stood over her.

"So… where are the rest of us sleeping?"

"Well-" she said, as she pulled him down onto her bed. "You're sleeping with me. And- A.J and Jason can sleep in one of the other bedrooms."

"You snore." he whined. She laughed.

"And _you_ mumble. Which is actually quite sad, because I can't make out a word that you're saying. You also suck your thumb." she said. He laughed and gave her Snuffles.

"Here's your best friend." he said. She laughed.

"Damn right, Ares. You've been replaced." she said.

"And whatever can I do, to retrieve my place?" he asked.

"You can kiss Snuffles."

"Snuffles is a guy."

"Are you saying you wouldn't kiss a guy for me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah- that's exactly what I'm saying."

"What makes you think that I meant it in the '_tongue down/make out_' sense?"

"Well- I'm still saying no."

"Well, you said that I was a guy. Would you kiss me, for me?" she asked.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Not possible."

"And why is that?" he asked. She looked in his eyes.

"You're cute too. And no, I'm not just saying that." she said, before she hopped up. "Time to order you guys some pizza."

"You still haven't answered the question." he said. Krys smiled.

"What question was that?" she asked.

"We're you flirting with me?"

"Figure it out." she said, before she walked out of the room.

_End Flashback_

"Okay Padfoot, I'm gonna say this. And- I don't want you to take offence to it, but-"

"Just say it."

"You're really stupid. And very flirty for a fourteen year old." he said, laughing. Krys' eyes widened.

"I was not flirting."

"You were both flirting." said Harry.

"No we weren't."

"It was the most obvious thing in the world. You guys are ten times worse than Ron and Hermione."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Because you guys were... _blatant _about it. Ron and Hermione were shy… _are_ shy. You and Ares were too, but- once you got into it, you guys weren't shy _at all_. I never knew it went _that _far. I just thought that you guys were a little- I don't know."

"Prongs- you sound like a girl."

"Shut up. But- is it something in the water, or do urban kids grow up faster than suburban kids?"

"I said the same thing. When I think about how Jason had _sex_, before you got your _first kiss_- I laugh." she teased. Harry glared at her. "What?"

"I don't like you." he said. She laughed. "Padfoot, you guys do have- or had a weird relationship."

"How so?"

"You were more comfortable around him, when you weren't going out. You guys were jus-"

"Prongs, shut up. I'm okay. I don't need a counselor. Me and Ares are over. So… I don't need you to overanalyze it, so that its what gives me chills at night. Because- after I've lost my mother, my father, our Calla Lily, our Jamesie and my Joshie… my relationship with him, was about- _all_ that was keeping me warm at night. So- please, just don't." she said. She chuckled softly. "But- I also have you."

"Padfoot-"

"No more tears." she said. She smiled softly. "We have to come up with a theme song." He laughed. "No- we have to come up with a plot to get Red and Goldilocks together."

"Remember the vision- they're not going to get together for a while."

"Yeah- but, it shouldn't happen that way. And it might not _even_ happen. We're their friends, we should make sure that it does… shouldn't w-"

"No. We can't interfere."

"It wouldn't be interfering. It'd be int-" she started.

"Intervening- I know. We had the same argument the last time." he said. She nodded. "And there's not even a guarantee that they'll get together." Krys looked at him, then stared in space for a minute.

"You know- it was really nice, to just look at him, you know?" she asked.

"Actually- no… its nice to look at Gin though."

"Okay dude- I'm a girl. I don't want to look at your girlfriend. I mean- she doesn't hurt my eyes, but- she's not… that dude that I used to-"

"I'm a guy! You can't tell me that its nice to look at your boyfriend, if I can't tell you that its nice to look at my girlfriend." he said. "I swear, you are going crazy."

"He said the same thing!" she yelled.

"Ouch. My ear, Padfoot. My ear." said Harry, holding his ear. She chuckled.

"He said that I was completely nuts." she said. He laughed.

"You _are _completely nuts." Krys glared at him.

"I hate him. Why Prongsie, why did he do this?" she whined. Harry looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Why did he have to tell me that he loved me? Why did he have to say it? I would be a lot better if we didn't-"

"You'd be dead."

"Harry- every memory, every good time, every _everything_ that was worth _anything_- is now nothing. It doesn't mean anything anymore- because he…… didn't do anything." she said. She started to bang her head.

"Why are you pushing him away, again?" asked Harry. Krys sighed.

"One day, down the line… I'm sitting in a house… and I just finished putting down, a baby boy. He looks just like Ares. Ares comes and sits down next to me. He holds my hand and says, '_Krys- we're through. I found someone else._' Then he gets up, packs his bags, and leaves me. One day, he's gonna find someone better than me, better than Stephanie- this girl is going to be _amazing_. And when that day comes, I don't want to be in the way of that. I don't want to be around it. And- I don't want to have him feel guilty for doing it. Because I want him to be happy. I just want him to be happy." Harry groaned.

"Okay- I'm gonna try this again. Padfoot, we _supposedly_ have the powers of the world in our hands. Do you remember what you said to Ares, the first day you guys got together?"

"I said a lot of things Prongs."

"About your powers. About him keeping things from you. About you guys."

"Yeah. I said that, I'd respect his personal thoughts, but- if I thought he was hiding something, I'd tap in."

"How is this any different?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid of what I might hear. I mean- look at me, Prongs. I'm not really marriage material. I'm not the type that someone wants to spend their life with." she said. "I'm actually quite frumpy- in both senses of the word." Harry chuckled.

"Okay- listen. You'll only hear this from me, about two- three times in your life. Only because this isn't the type of shit that brothers say to sisters." he said. Krys nodded. "You- are also my negative infinity. I feel the same way about you, that you said that you felt about me and Jason, during Holiday. You're my sister. Actually- you're kinda like my brother."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? Cause if so… you're making me feel worse."

"No- I'm building up. Okay- once again, you'll only hear this about three times, from me at most. Pad- Krystathaili, you are one of the most beautiful females that I've ever seen, met- any of that." said Harry. Krys looked at him.

"Thank you. But- I still don't buy it. I know what I am, and I know what I'm not. And I'm okay with it. I can survive, solely on my intelligence. It works for me. I've been used to it, for a while."

"Padsy-"

"Prongsie, did you just call me, '_Padsy_'?"

"Mate, you just called me, '_Prongsie_'."

"Dude, I always call you that, but- okay- continue."

"I wouldn't say it, if it weren't true. There's a reason that you get asked out so much. There are a few reasons that Ares loves you. There are a few reasons that you're number one- and I ruled against it because- _ill_. But, there are reasons for all of that." he said.

"What are the reasons?"

"You are dense. You're not the worst _thing_ to look at." he said.

"What am I, a _gremlin_?" she asked. He laughed.

"Actually- you're a witch." he said.

"And you're a warlock or wizard, whichever you prefer."

"The point is, you're pretty damn close to perfection in Ares' eyes."

"But- I'm not perfect."

"How do you feel about him?"

"You know how I feel about him." she said.

"That's the point. He feels the same way that you do. You think that he's perfect, also. He thinks that someday down the line, you'll leave him. He thinks that you're too good for him."

"How can he possibly think that? Look at me! I'm a weirdo- I have too much baggage. I have countless problems and insecurities. I'm a nutcase. I have no idea what I want to do with my life- I'm not certain of anything. Everything's been changing. Everything changed- the day that I set foot in the goddamn school. Before this- I was only really certain of a few things. I knew, that there were about seven people that gave a damn about me. And then- I come here and within a day- I loved you. And I had to add someone to the list. Then a week later- I had to add another two people to the list. But- see how crazy I am? I don't even know where this rant is going." she said, as she started to gasp for air. Harry waved his hand and medication came whizzing through the air. He handed the pills to her. She downed them, then her breathing stabilized. "I have all of these problems- for no apparent reason. Prongs- I don't even know what I'm gonna do with my life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean- if I get accepted to the healer training and auror training…"

"Padfoot- cross the bridge when you get to it."

"No Prongs- that's just it. I put it all off. I waited until it was completely de rigueur and crucial to tell someone. I've always done that… until you. And- that's because, I _can't _hide anything from you. I'm a walking oxymoron. I'm eccentric, yet I have OCD. What the hell is going on with that? Prongs- why would anyone want to spend their life with me? _I_ don't even like me. What does he see in me? I don't see it." she said, shaking her head. Harry laughed. "And- he's amazing. He is- and- I'm just- I'm just mad at him. Because- even though he didn't do anything wrong- it could've been anyone else… he could've gotten asked out by… Hermione or Ginny. I wouldn't have minded as much as I do, him bearing in mind going out with Stephanie. And- when we were going out- he never made any hint of wanting me to change, but- I just… it matters to me. Did he want me to be like Stephanie? Is that what he wanted? Oh my God… I'm such a girl. When did I start caring about shit like this? I never did before. I just- is that what he wants? Does he want someone easy?

"I mean- I know that I'm complicated because, I talk a lot and I ramble- kinda like now. I just- I can't do it, until I know why. Why- he wants to be with me. Why- he says he loves me. Just why. And- I don't want to know, or to hear it, because it seems amorous- I don't want to hear it to seem vain or pretentious- I need to know, because _I_ don't see it. And- we all know that I'm worse than Hermione because, I _need _to know everything. I can't be with him if I don't know. Because- I'm not the jealous type and I'm not needy, but- I need to know, when to draw the line and when to be lenient, when to be Krys and when to be Krystathaili, when to be the sexy girlfriend or when to be the frump friend, when to say yes and when to say no, when to be me and when to be phony, when to be smart and when to be mild- and just, when to let him have his moments. And- I don't know any of that. I don't know what to do.

"I just- I'm lost. And… I think that this is the problem, with Goldie and Red. And- its just that… you love them so much that, you get self conscious, when you realize how perceptible and apparent your imperfections are. You don't know when to just… _be_, because they put you on this pedestal. And… its all our fault- and we think we have to look super sexy all the time, because we'll be embedded in their memory twenty-four seven. And they make it seem like we're goddesses and its nerve wrecking, to think that someone loves you so much… and then you start to think about what'll happen once the feeling is gone. So- you panic and premeditate- and everyone else knows that you're planning for nothing- but you can't see it. So you have this crazy image in your mind, and… one day, you realize that you just pushed the best thing in your life, out, because, you were too afraid to get so serious, rather than get pushed away. And you're too afraid of what might happen. But- in reality, you're being selfish and hurting that person so much more than they're hurting you. Because- you're doing to them, what you _think _they're gonna do to you." said Krys.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry

"It means that I'm a hypocrite."

"Are you going to get back with him?" asked Harry. Krys shrugged.

"We got too serious, too fast. We rushed into the relationship." she said. Harry laughed.

"Padfoot- your relationship was a longtime coming. You guys should've gotten around to dating, when you were about fourteen." he said.

"Okay, even if that is true- and I'm not saying it is- we should've _dated_. We started talking about marriage and children, in the first _week_. What the hell?"

"Padfoot- you guys have been married, since…late second year." said Harry. She laughed.

"Harry- I _was _dense." Harry laughed.

"Well- if its any consolation, he was dense too."

"Twice- three times as stupid as him."

"Oh… then… you guys really were dumb." he said. "So- what happened that day?"

"Well- remember that I _knew _I was moving." she said. Harry nodded. "That meant- I had to do a few things."

"Padfoot-"

"Harry, even if I did believe that he liked me, I was leaving for good."

"But you didn't end up doing that."

"Prongs, I wouldn't've been able to do it for a bunch of reasons. You have to understand that. It was best to just forget about it… I thought I was leaving."

_Flashback_

She and Jason sat on the couch across from Ares and Ailen.

"So Ares, I was thinking that I should come to your house this summer, and meet your mother." said Ailen. Ares started choking, as Jason and Krys laughed.

"Ailen- I don't think that's such a good idea." said Ares. Ailen looked at him.

"But- we've been dating _over_ a year."

"That's true but-… my aunt is going to be there, Jezzie w-"

"Who's _that_?" asked Ailen. Krys and Jason's shoulders were shaking with chuckles.

"Jezzie is Jason's sister."

"Why is Jason's sister, going to be at _your_ house?" asked Ailen jealously. Ares groaned.

"Because me and Ares are god brothers. That's like _his_ big sister." said Jason.

"Oh… but, what does it matter that Jessie and your aunt are going to be there?" asked Ailen. Jason laughed.

"Its _Jezzie_." said Krys. Ailen looked at her. "And, his _Tia Laurena_-"

"Aunt Lauren is crazy." said Jason. Ares nodded.

"Our Aunt Lauren, is out of her mind." he said.

"Well- are you saying that she won't like me?" asked Ailen. Ares looked at Jason and Krys. They were both laughing.

"No- he's pretty much saying that she'll _hate_ you." said Krys, after she calmed down. Ailen glared at her, then looked at Ares.

"Is that what you mean, Ares?" she asked. Krys looked at Jason, then they both started to laugh again.

"Well- I wouldn't say _hate_. Hate is a very strong word. I'd just say… _dislike_… very much." said Ares. Krys and Jason started to laugh harder.

"Okay Ailen- she's not gonna hate you. She's not gonna strongly dislike you. She's going to _loathe_ you… _detest _you… the _severe _contradictory of _love_. You know- if _she _doesn't like you, there's a _good _chance that Ares' mom won't like you either." said Krys. Ailen's mouth dropped open. "And then there's Jezzie. Good luck, though." Krys added, as an afterthought. A.J plopped down next to Krys.

"What're you guys talking about?" she asked. Krys and Jason started to laugh again. "**What's so funny?"** A.J asked, in Spanish. Krys laughed.

"**Ailen wants to meet your mom, Jezzie and Aunt Lauren.**" she replied. A.J started to laugh also.

"A.J, is your Aunt Lauren as bad as they say?" asked Ailen.

"Ailen, _Tia Laurena_ is horrible. There is _nothing _that you can do, to make that woman happy. She doesn't like anyone that isn't family. And- she doesn't even like _us _that much. She _hates _ass-kissers, she hates phony's, she hates sidekicks and tagalongs, she's crazy." said A.J. "She can be as good as the best of them, but _worse_ than the worst." All except Ailen laughed.

"She can't be _that _bad." said Ailen.

"You're right." said Jason. Ailen let out a breath. "She's worse. If you tell her she's pretty, she's liable to call you a liar or tell you to shut the fuck up."

"So… how did _you_ get on her good side?" she asked. Jason laughed.

"I'm family. But- she doesn't actually like me." he said.

"Come to think of it, she doesn't like any of us." said Ares. Krys looked at Jason and they started to laugh again.

"Look guys- I have to go get ready." said Ailen, as she got up. Ares looked at her.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Remember- today is a LevLane day." she said. Ares' eyes widened.

"Oh- sorry… I'm spending the day with Krys-"

"You promised you'd spend the day with me and Array." whined Ailen. She was pouting. Krys whistled and was given their attention.

"Dude- Kingie, its okay. You can chill with _Alien_ and _Ray_-_Ray_. I can rock it solo." she said. Ares looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Did you just say, '_rock it_'?" he asked. Krys laughed.

"Yeah- see, I've been trying to make that work. But- I haven't had much luck. It's gotten better though." she said. He laughed and started to shake his head.

"No… it hasn't. But- I made a promise to you." said Ares. He turned to Ailen. "Ailen- I can't. Me and Krys made these plans a while ago." When Ailen looked at Krys, her nostrils flared. Then she stormed off.

"Thank God I'm not wearing red, the bull would've charged me." said Krys.

"Well- I'll see you later." said A.J, as she got off the couch. "I have to study." Jason hopped up.

"I'll help you." he said. The two walked out the recreation room, chatting avidly. Ares looked at Krys, then sat across from her. Krys turned her head sideways, then looked to the left and the right of her.

"So…telling Ailen mendacities? I thought _you _were the truthful one."

"Mendacity- coming from the Latin word _Mendax_. Mendax, meaning a liar." said Ares. Krys smiled.

"So- you can get Latin now, but you _still_ can't get Spanish?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I've been hanging out with the Latin freak- the weirdo, who translates each and every spell for us." he said. Krys playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on, lets go." she said, as she hopped up. Ares got up after her, then they walked to the Room of Requirements. When they got inside, the room was an arcade. Krys ran to the air hockey table and sat down. "So… are you going to tell me why you lied to your _Alien_, and told her that you and I had plans?" Ares shook his head. "You're not?"

"No… I'm not." he said, as he sat down next to her on the air hockey table.

"Oh- well, your relationship with Ailen affects me a lot, you know. So- I get to know whatever I want to know, because- it affects me and my schedule also. So- I'll ask you one more time-"

"I'll play you for it." challenged Ares. Krys turned her head and looked at him.

"Don't waste your time." she said.

"Are you afraid?"

"Okay- all I heard is, '_I want to tell you Krys. I just don't want to give in easily._'" she mocked. He laughed and hopped off the table.

"You know- one of these days, I'm gonna take one of your little witticisms to offence, then we'll never speak again." he said. She looked down awkwardly. Then she hopped off the table.

"So- you buying me candy at LevyLane- or did you just _use me_ to get out of going with your girlfriend?" she asked, as a piece of chocolate cake with chocolate shavings over it, appeared in front of her.

"Sorry about that." he said, awkwardly. She shook her head.

"Don't be. Its either go with you- or look like a loser." she said airily. He laughed.

"So… _you're_ using _me_." he said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah- pretty much." she said. He shook his head, and she looked at him. "Want some cake?" She started to pick her teeth.

"No… you eat it." he said. She shrugged, then stuck a spoonful in his mouth. She watched him chew it, then she threw a napkin at him.

"So… about your _Tia Laurena_, she seems cool." she said. He laughed after he wiped his mouth.

"That woman is crazy." he said. Krys laughed.

"When are we going to LevyLane?" she asked.

"Well- why don't you get ready- then I'll pick you up." he suggested. She shrugged, then the room changed into a giant bathroom. The bathroom was luxurious, with two bathtubs, two showers, two wardrobes, two screens, two full length mirrors and one vanity. Krys looked at him, then her half of the table was pushed across the room and a wall went down the middle. She shrugged it off, then took a shower. When she was done she put on a pair of baggy pants, then kept the towel around her top over her white beater. The wall down the middle disappeared, then she put on her shirt. She was wearing a pair of Bugs Bunny pants and a matching shirt, with tan Tims. Her hair was falling into the same silky ringlets that they usually were in. When she turned around, Ares was looking at her.

"Dude- I hope you know that you're buying my candy because of this."

"Whatever you want." he said, as they walked out of the Room of Requirements. They left the school, and went on their way to Levebons Lane.

"_Dude_, what's going on with you and Ailen?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I don't know. And stop calling me dude."

"Okay- first you tell me; that you _don't_ like her, then you tell me; that you're _falling_ for her, now you tell me; that you don't know?" He nodded.

"Yeah- that seems about right." he said. She nodded.

"Oh- okay." she said. He laughed.

"What's going on with you and Andrew?" he asked.

"_Who_?"

"That _dude_ you've been going with. God- how don't you know his name?"

"Jesus- how the hell am I supposed to know his name? Its not like I actually talk to him." she said.

"Ugh. That's ugh- that's nasty." he said. She laughed.

"I didn't mean that- ill, God no." she said. "Basically- we sit at the same table and he asks me questions- I nod and shake my head. Then I set him up with some other chick."

"Oh… well now I know why your social life is in the gutters."

"Its been in the gutters for a while. Especially since I spend a preponderance of my time, with you." she said cheekily. He looked at her through squinted eyes. He was wearing a thoughtful expression.

"Why don't you just say '_majority_'?" he asked. She laughed.

"Because that little face that you make is cute and quite amusing."

"You are so malevolent." he said. She smirked.

"I do spend a lot of time with you."

"Try, too much." he said.

"Ouch." she said, clutching her heart. He laughed, then she jumped on his back.

"Why are you on me?" he asked. She laughed.

"Cause I'm too damn lazy to walk." she said. "You should know that."

"You know what I've been thinking about?"

"This is a bold guess, but… _me_?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself but-… yeah." he said. She laughed.

"That's how I know something's wrong with you and Ailen. You should be thinking of your bitter bitch girlfriend." said Krys. "But- I'm actually _liking _this- you were thinking about _moi_. _Why_ are you thinking about me?"

"I was thinking about a porn name for you." he said. She started to laugh.

"Wow."

"You don't need to have your mothers maiden name. You can just be 'Stardom'." he said. Krys started to laugh again.

"Okay- so _Donatello Ramirez_, what's wrong with you and _Fluffy Waters_?"

"Who?"

"Ailen's porn name."

"Her porn name is _Fluffy Waters_?"

"Yup." said Krys, as she hopped off of his back. They walked into the Sweetie Shoppe. Krys pulled him by his hand to the chocolate section. She started filling her cart with all types of chocolate items.

"Question." he said.

"Shoot."

"How can you eat all of this-" he said, gesturing towards all the candy. "And look like this?" he asked, gesturing to her body. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't get cute with me. You can't get _cute_ with me _just _because your voice is no longer falsetto." she said. He laughed.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"The gymnastics and boxing." she said. He laughed.

"I've seen you train." he said. "You don't do shit."

"That's your fault… you were supposed to help me." she said. He laughed.

"Are you done?" he asked. She looked in her cart and shook her head.

"No- I need some more chocolate." she said, as she put two of everything in the cart. He laughed. "Okay- I'm ready." He looked at her, then picked up a lock of her hair.

"When're you going to cut your hair?"

"When're _you _going to cut _yours_?"

"I just did." he said.

"Oh- _really_?" she asked. He laughed.

"Yesterday. Ailen thinks its _sexy_." he said. Krys started gagging in the corner.

"I would say, '_don't make me gag_', but- you've already done that." she said. He laughed and moved her bangs from out of her eyes. She raised her eyebrow. "Are you coming on to me?" she teased.

"And if I am?" he asked, as he tried to tie her hair back. She handed him her _pinche_, and he pinned it up.

"I don't know." she said. He laughed and carried the cart to the register for her. After the cashier rang the stuff up, Ares paid for it. Krys looked at him, as they left the shop. "You know you didn't have to pay, right? I was just joking with you, about buying my chocolate." He nodded.

"I know. I kinda wanted to-"

"Spend an _insane _amount of money on the _beautiful _substance that'll be the cause of the hundred pounds, that _I'll_ have to eventually lose?" she offered. He laughed and shook his head.

"No- but that's a wonderful way to say thank you." he said sarcastically. She laughed, then jumped on his back again. "I still wonder how you jump that high."

"Don't-. You'll hurt yourself." she said.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." he said. She laughed.

"_That_ was so funny, that I actually _did _laugh." she said. He chuckled.

"I don't like you." he said.

"Oh that's too bad." she said, as she hopped off his back. He laughed.

"Your hair looks terrible." he said laughing. She started to laugh.

"Its your fault." she said, as she pulled out the pin and shook it out. When she was done, he was watching her. She raised her eyebrow.

"You're impossible. I don't know how I deal with you." he said. He turned his back to her, and she shook her hair out some more.

"Ditto." she said. He turned to face her, then started to walk backwards. "Am I really impossible?" He shook his head.

"Nope- you're alright." he said. She laughed.

"And you're… manageable- mildly, but- yeah… mildly manageable." He shook his head. "Are you saying that you're not manageable?"

"No- I'm shaking my head because, I can-" he tripped backwards. Krys kneeled down and looked at him on the ground.

"Are you alive?"

"Barely." he said monotonously. She stuck out her hands to help him, then started to laugh, before he pulled her on top of him. He held her there by her waist.

"You know- anyone walking by would see this, and think that it was sexual harassment." said Krys. He nodded.

"Is it?" he asked.

"If you're asking me if I _want _to be here, you'll never get an answer." she said.

"I'll get an answer." he said.

"How?" she asked. He smirked.

"By doing something that I know you don't want me to."

"Like what- kissing me?" she asked cheekily. He nodded. "No you won't." she said, in outrage. He nodded. "Well- I suppose if you can kiss Ailen- you have a strong enough stomach to kiss an-" He rolled her over, so that he was on top of her. "Ill Ares- I'm touching _ground_. Not _floor_, but gr-" he moved her bangs from out of her eyes and started to lean in. "Okay- I'm still touching ground. You haven't done an-" he placed his lips gently on hers, and laced her hands with his. Krys' eyes closed automatically, as he softly caressed her lips with his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth just enough. His tongue explored her mouth and she moaned slightly. Their hands unlaced, and he ran his hand through her hair. His hand went under her shirt and touched her bellybutton ring, then started to creep up some more. His hand, went to her shoulder blade and he touched the paw prints. He pulled back and got off of her. Her eyes shot open, then she squinted. Ares wasn't looking at her, he was scratching the back of his neck. They stayed quiet for a moment, before she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled. Then he started smirking. "You couldn't wait until we got back to the manor to start eating the chocolate, could you Krys?"

"Dude- did you just _kiss_ me?" He shook his head.

"No." he said, as if nothing happened. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Oh- okay." she said, before they got up. "Okay- I only have one thing to say about this, before we never talk about this again- okay two things."

"Okay- what are they?" he asked. She looked up at him, and they started walking.

"_You _started eating the chocolate too." she said. He laughed.

"I've been living with you for five years. I've picked up your bad habits." he said.

"Two… you are really_ good _at that." she said. He smirked, then raised his eyebrow.

"At what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"At what?" he asked, feigning obliviousness. She laughed.

"If you don't already know, you're not as smart as you think you are." she said.

"Don't make me have to kiss you again." he said. She looked at him again. "You're really good too. Mind-blowing, astounding, staggering, incredible kisser. Very soft, very sweet, amazing lips. You actually tasted like a peach _mixed_ with chocolate." Krys looked at him with her eyebrow raised. He was still deep in thought.

"That was uncomfortable. Is this all some _sad _way to ask me out?" she asked jokingly. He shook his head.

"I didn't think it was _sad_. But, now that you've insulted me and my plan- I'm not so sure I want you anymore." he said. She laughed. "Oh wait- you have some twigs and leaves in your hair." She groaned. Once again, he moved the bangs out of her eyes and looked down at her. She smiled slightly.

"If your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth again, I'm not talking to you anymore." she said sweetly. He laughed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't do that." he said softly, as he leaned in. She nodded.

"I will." she said breathily. He chuckled slightly.

"Oh well." he said, before he kissed the corner of her mouth. A few seconds later, he licked the spot that he kissed.

"Did you just _lick _my face?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Oh- okay." she said, before she wiped her face. He laughed. "You used to be this _humble_, _sweet_- completely _innocent_… _thing_." He laughed.

"Did you just call me a _thing_?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No- no, I can't say that I did."

"Oh okay." he said. She laughed.

"And now- you're this _pretty_-"

"I'm not pretty." he said. "Men aren't pretty."

"Prince and Michael Jackson are." she said. Ares' eyes widened.

"Did you just compare me to '_The artist formally known as Prince_' and '_Michael Jackson_'?"

"No. Just like you didn't stick your tongue _in _my mouth, or on the corner of my mouth."

"But I _did_ those things." he said. She glared at him. "What, too soon?"

"Too _damn _soon. Where was I?"

"You called me a pretty-…" he said.

"Oh yeah." she said, nodding. "Now you're pretty, and- I can't call you perverted but… no- you _are _kind of a pervert. I don't know if its because I left you with Jason, or if it has anything to do with you and Ailen- but… I don't like it… that much. I kinda liked when you were scared if me."

"That hasn't changed. I'm still afraid of you." he said. She laughed.

"You know I'm just kidding, right?"

"What- you like that I'm mildly perverted?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a minute, then she nodded. They walked into the manor and he walked her to the Room of Requirements. "I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because you're sleeping here now-"

"Well- it'd actually be quite inappropriate, if I were still sleeping with you." she said.

"It would be." he said. "But, that doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun. And- its my fault that-"

"I get to sleep in the gigantic bed by myself? Damn right its your fault." she said.

"Don't make me kiss you." he said.

"Whatever."

"No- I actually will. See- I've done it before." Ares said jokingly. Krys looked at him.

"I still say that its some sad plot to get me. I remember how you we're looking at me that time. You've probably been plotting this for-" he shut her up by kissing her again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her as close to him as possible. She put her arms around his neck. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, then pulled back. This time, she raised her eyebrow and looked up at him, while touching her lips. They stood silent for a moment before she punched him in the arm. "You'd think you'd be more careful than to _tongue down_ your best female friend- in a hallway- of the school that your _girlfriend_ also attends."

"Then _you _really need to stop kissing me." he said. She laughed and punched him in the arm again.

"You know- this is the first time that someone's stuck their tongue down my throat and I didn't throw up."

"Its cause you want me."

"Yeah okay." she said, sarcastically.

"Well- you keep _throwing _yourself at me." he said.

"Ill- and I don't throw myself at _you_. I throw myself at Jason. We all know he's the one I _really_ want." she said. Ares playfully glared at her.

"Ouch- what happened to Yoda?"

"He didn't leave his wife. It turns out- he loves her _and_ their hundred kids."

"Remember- I told you. You didn't listen."

"I remember…" she said. They stood in silence for a while. He looked at her, cupped her cheek, then started to lean in again. He pecked her on the lips, then trailed kissed down her jaw, and started to nibble on her neck. He bit her collarbone. Krys moaned. "Listen" she tried. He continued to bite and lick pieces of flesh. "Okay- listen, dude." she moaned slightly. He stopped and pulled back. "… I have to go to sleep- okay, no I don't. I'm just feeling _really_ awkward, now that you've stuck your tongue down my throat _twice,_ and that you've bitten my neck- and, I just don't want to spend any more time with you so… I'm gonna say goodbye and I want you to do the same." she said jokingly. He laughed and nodded. She looked up at him, then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"You'd think you were never going to see me again." he said. She chuckled awkwardly. "Listen- I want to say something to you."

"Okay- what is it?" she asked.

"You're _not _a loser. You're far too gorgeous for that." She laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"Well- goodbye."

"Goodnight."

"Rock on." she said giving him the rock on sign. He laughed, then kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow." he said, before he left. She groaned.

"No you won't." she whispered to the halls.

_End Flashback_

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious." she said. Harry looked at her.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" she asked.

"You had _two _snogging sessions, in _one _day." he said. "And you almost kissed again- but instead, he gave you a hickey."

"Big whoop. That doesn't mean _anything_."

"He _told _you that he wanted to be with you."

"I thought he was joking! He could've told me he wasn't kidding." said Krys. Harry laughed.

"Padfoot- _twice- thrice_." he said.

"Prongs-"

"Why didn't you tell us about them?"

"I told you that I thought it was best to forget. So… I kinda hid it. Plus- it was nothing… anything that we had- is nothing."

"Padfoot- relationships have been built on kisses. He made it pretty damn obvious."

"Just because you and Ginny had a relationship based on a kiss, doesn't mean its as simple for other people."

"How couldn't you tell?! Now, it just seems stupid."

"Prongs… I told you. I was leaving… the best thing for us, was just for me to pretend it didn't happen. When I was ready to be with him, I gave a different reaction."

"You're so weird."

Plus- anybody can say, '_I love you_'."

"Yeah- except you, until a few months ago. There are certain times, when someone says '_I love you_' and they hesitate. A lot of those times, they mean it. Saying '_I've been in love with you_'- is a lot easier than saying '_I love you_'. '_I love you_', is direct. '_I've been in love with you_', is somewhat indirect. That's why it was easier for you to say to us, that you were in love with him."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Its a lot easier to scrutinize someone else's relationship. I'm rubbish when it comes to me and Gin." Krys nodded.

"I know." she said. Harry glared at her.

"You know, a good cousin would've said, '_No you're not Prongs._'"

"I guess that rules you out also." said Krys.

"I don't like you." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me." she said. He shook his head. "Are you plotting to get rid of me?"

"No. You're just a real pain in my ass." he said.

"You'd be lost without me."

"Yeah whatever." he said. She laughed.

"Its okay to need me, Prongs."

"Oh, I know that- you're my _ace_." Krys laughed. "We have to meet them down at the pitch." he said, getting up. They ran to the Quidditch Pitch, where the others were. Ron and Hermione were talking, and Ginny was talking to Luna and Neville. Krys and Harry watched Ron and Hermione from afar. "What do you think they're saying?"

"Harry- we know what they're saying- we just don't _know _what they're saying." she said. He looked at her.

"Padfoot, how did that sound in your head?" Krys laughed.

"I meant, that we can know what they're saying." she said. He nodded.

"But, that'd be wrong."

"Well- that's only because we know how to control it now. If we were to have a little mishap, like we used to, we could know what they were saying easily." she said. Harry looked at her and shook his head in mock shame.

"So dishonest. I swear, you should've went into law." he said. Krys laughed.

"Shut up, Prongs. Loopholes are easy to find." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Listen-" started Hermione.

"Um, when are we going to finish planning the Graduation Ball?" asked Ron. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just- we never really got a chance to talk about-"

"Its okay." said Ron. Hermione shook her head.

"No its not." she said. They stood silent for a while. "You said that you were used to it- what did you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What're you talking about?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing- forget I said anything." she said. "So- we'll finish the finalizations of the Graduation Ball, after N.E.W.T's?" He nodded.

"Yeah, whatever." he said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"You know why, Ron."

"I'm good Hermione. I am. I'm honestly okay." said Ron, as he looked at her. Hermione smiled slightly. Ron smiled back halfheartedly.

"So, are we good?" Ron nodded.

"Of course." he said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Oh- by the way, it looks like we own a few more houses." said Krys. Harry looked at her.

"What do you mean '_we_'?" he asked. Krys shrugged.

"Well- I always figured that what's mine is yours and visa versa. But- if that's just me." she said. Harry laughed.

"Well- I feel the same way." he said.

"My dad left me everything."

"That's nice." he said, nodding. "How much?"

"That's the crazy part. I only thought he had millions. I never thought to ask how much he was worth. The lawyer says well over billions."

"Wow." said Harry.

"Its nice to hear you say that. If I'd have told anyone else, I'd have people jumping for joy."

"Are you mad that he left you everything?"

"No- why would I be? Its just that- its not gonna bring him back, is it." she said.

"I guess it won't." he said.

"I mean- does everything that comes near me die?" she asked. Harry looked at her, then took two steps away. Krys laughed. "They said that it'd sting mildly when he died, then I'd feel the full burn… I feel it now." He nodded. "It seems like every person that I love… leaves me. Can't anyone just stick around?"

"Well Padsy, you have me. I'm not sure if you want that, but you have it." he said. She laughed.

"I'm not sure if I want it either, Prongsie." she said jokingly. Harry glared at her playfully. "Well- he left me everything. Everything down to his socks and underwear."

"That's good to know." said Harry laughing. Krys punched him in the arm playfully.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes."

"Dude- lets go over there, I'm tired of talking to you." she said. He continued to laugh, and they walked to the others. "My little

Bon-bon." Krys cooed. Hermione turned around.

"You're okay?" she asked.

"Do I look like anything _but_ okay?" asked Krys. Hermione looked at her.

"The truth?" she asked. Krys nodded. "You look terrible." Krys burst out laughing.

"Watch it Goldilocks." she said, before she hissed. The others started to laugh also. Neville tapped Krys' shoulder. She turned around. "Hey Neville."

"Hi, Krys." he said.

"Look guys- I've missed too many N.E.W.T's prep courses- I think I'm gonna fail." said Krys. They all laughed. "What's so funny? I'm gonna be a bum on the street because, I didn't finish school. I won't be qualified for any job- I'm screwed."

"Padfoot- you couldn't fail even if you wanted to." said Harry. Krys' eyes widened.

"No- no, trust me, I can. I could. I-" she started to go crazy. She started to get delusional. Ginny slapped her. "Ouch!"

"Sorry- its what I've seen in every single movie. Apparently it works." she said. Krys looked at her for a minute.

"Red, if I didn't like you, I'd be killing you right now." she said. Ginny laughed.

"Krys- you can't fail the N.E.W.T's. That's like Hermione failing. Its not gonna happen-"

"No!" shouted Hermione and Krys at the same time. "Don't say that." they said in unison. The others laughed.

"Its not funny- I could become a hobo." said Krys. This time, they all laughed except her. Hermione looked at Krys.

'_I have to talk to you.'_ thought Hermione. Krys coughed.

"Okay guys- I need some cake and some water, Bon-bon- come with?" asked Krys. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah- sure, I'll come. You coming Gin, Luna?" she asked. The other girls nodded. Krys looked at Harry.

'_Hold them back, Prongsie.'_ she thought. He nodded.

"Guys- lets go to the Heads Dorm, its cold." he said. They all shrugged and walked back to the castle.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The girls walked to the kitchen together. Krys tickled the pear. The house elf that greeted them was Dobby.

"Harry Potter's Wheezey, Harry Potter's Other Wheezy's girlfriend, Harry Potter's Padsyfoots,…" the house elf looked at Luna.

"Oh- I'm Luna Lovegood." she said. Krys hugged Dobby, Hermione kissed him, and Ginny waved. Luna shook his hand.

"What can Dobby do for you?" he asked. Krys shook her head.

"That's alright, Dobby." she said as she waved her hand. Snacks and sweets whizzed through the air and floated in front of them. Krys hopped up on the counter and started to eat her chocolate cake. "You want some?" she asked Dobby. He shook his head.

"Dobby is just fine." he said.

"You sure?" she asked. He nodded. Krys cut her cake into squares, then started to eat. "Okay Hermioninny, what'd you need to-"

"I kissed Ron last week." blurted Hermione. Krys started to choke on her cake. Hermione ran and started to pat her back. "Krys- are you okay?" Krys started to gasp for air.

"You did what?!" she asked.

"She said, she kissed Ron." Luna said dreamily. Krys looked at her.

"I _know _what she said, Luna!" yelled Krys.

"Krys, don't yell." said Ginny calmly. Krys looked at her, and Ginny put her hands up defensively.

"Do not tell me not to yell." Krys said calmly.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" asked Luna. Krys looked at her.

"Yeah- why _do _you care so much?" asked Hermione. Krys looked at her. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the way you _said_ you _didn't_ feel-"

"Please don't tell me that we're having this conversation again." she said, as she chuckled psychotically and banged her head on the counter. She stopped and lifted her head. "Because, if that's what this is about-"

"I just want to know why you're so quick to defend _him_." said Hermione. "It could've just as easily been him that kissed me."

"Your words were, and I quote, 'I_ kissed Ron last week_'. It doesn't sound like _he_ kissed _you_. It sounds like _you_ kissed _him_." said Krys. She looked at Hermione. "Plus, he's like my-"

"Don't say that he's like your brother. He _is_ Gin's brother, and she's not as mad abo-"

"Yes, she is." said Ginny. Hermione looked at her. "She just has a _really_ bad headache."

"Gin, Krys- I didn-" Krys rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. You say you didn't mean to. I get that already. But it doesn't change the fact that you did. And it doesn't stop me from being mad because,-." Krys exhaled, and looked up to the ceiling. "Red is the guy that you _say_ you can't date. That's all well and good-… don't date him, if you say you can't. But don't make him feel like there's an inkling of hope either." she said.

"You guys don't know how hard its been-" started Hermione.

"Oh- but I do." said Krys, getting up. She walked over to the door. "And even if I didn't, Red does." Then she left.

"Don't lead him on. He doesn't deserve it." said Gin.

"Gin, you know I didn't-" started Hermione.

"But you did." They stayed silent for a while. "Listen- we should be heading back to the dorms."

REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW ...REVIEW ...REVIEW


	24. I Was Not Expecting That!

Krys ran to the Heads Dorms and walked through the portrait. "Okay Prongs- how can life have so much drama?" she asked, as she plopped down on the couch. "I'm starting to get stressed out."

"First mourning, now stress- what's next Ms. Black?" asked the voice of McGonagall, as she walked into the portrait. Krys screeched and fell off the couch. Harry laughed, and McGonagall smiled. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Its really creepy when you pop up like that." said Krys.

"Well- you should know that I'm coming, shouldn't you?" asked McGonagall. "And why have you missed the entire week of my preparation courses?" Krys got off the floor, and sat next to McGonagall on the couch.

"The course wasn't even mandatory for me." whined Krys.

"I don't care. You signed yourself and everyone else up." said McGonagall.

"Okay- I'll go to the course tomorrow."

"It's the last session, Ms. Black." said McGonagall. Krys sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well- you have a choi-"

"No." said Krys. McGonagall nodded.

"You either go back to Levebons and fix this, or you have to write me a three foot essay, for _each_ exam that your taking." she said.

"How do you know?" asked Krys. "About me and Ares."

"I can tell. Plus- Mr. Potter has been coming up with many bad excuses as for why you haven't been showing up." Krys looked at Harry, who was staring at his hands.

"Okay then… I'll write the essays." said Krys getting up.

"Make that four feet, Ms. Black." said McGonagall. Krys smiled sweetly, then stomped to her room and slammed the door. "Mr. Potter-"

"I wasn't going to say _anything_, Professor." said Harry.

"She needs you now. Don't abandon her." said McGonagall jokingly.

"I didn't abandon her." he whined. McGonagall smiled and got up.

"Learn to take a joke, Potter." she said, as she walked to and out of the portrait hole. Harry lay down on the couch and groaned. Ginny and Hermione walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys." he said, getting up.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione. Ginny waved, then walked straight to her room.

"What happened to her?" asked Harry. Hermione groaned and whimpered. "Better yet, what happened to _you_?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I kissed Ron." she mumbled. The room stayed quiet for a while. "Harry- say something."

"Wow." he said. She laughed.

"That was better than the conversation I had with Ginny and Krys."

"What'd they say?"

"Well- Krys started to choke on cake- then we had a bit of an argument-"

"What'd you say to her?" asked Harry.

"I asked her why she was so mad… now she's mad at me, because we had the same conversation before. I asked her if there was something going on with her and Ron before." she said. Harry looked at her.

"You didn't." he said.

"I did- and I fee-"

"That's really smart Hermione. Every other word that comes out of her mouth is a plan to get you two together."

"You know how I am about hi-"

"Then go out with him."

"I can't do that."

"Then you _also_, can't be jealous." he said, as he got up and left the room. She lay on the couch and groaned.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Three days later, Krys sat at her desk and wrote her paper on Potions. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in, Red!" she called. Ron walked in and sat on another chair by Krys' desk. She stopped writing her paper and turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"You wear glasses?" he asked. She looked at him, then took them off.

"They're reading glasses. What's wrong with you?"

"Didn't Hermione tell you?" asked Ron. Krys looked up at him.

"Tell me what?"

"We kissed about two weeks ago, while you were gone." he said. Krys nodded.

"Okay- even if she didn't tell me… if I wanted to know, I would've known. But- I knew,- well, because she told me."

"Then why'd you make _me _tell you?"

"Why'd you wait a week and three days to come talk to me?"

"Because you were locked in your room, the only person that you opened the door for, was Harry."

"Well- I made you tell me because, I though that you should say it." said Krys.

"Why?"

"Because- I thought it'd give you some type of closure. Just something to make you hold off on trying to drink water for a while. Just- take showers, Ron. Take baths. Go swimming." she said. He laughed. "Don't hold it against her. You know what kind of world we live in. Just- don't avoid her. Be mad if you want- but, don't avoid her."

"Why not?"

"Because, you love her. And- avoiding someone that loves you back, hurts you, it hurts them and it hurts the people that care about you because, they see you hurting."

"And how would you know this?" asked Ron. Krys looked at him.

"Because, I'm one of the people seeing you hurting." she said. He looked at her.

"He loves you, you know." Krys' eyebrows furrowed and she groaned.

"Can people stop saying that? If he loved me so much-"

"Isn't that the same thing you keep telling me about Hermione?"

"No- its different."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just is. Trust me- if I don't do anything else, I'm gonna get you and Hermione together."

"I know that you've tried, Krys. I just, I think the best thing to do is give up." he said. Krys smiled warmly.

"Keep telling yourself that that's what you want. If it makes you feel better, keep saying that. But- we all know that you want her. Its carved in stone." she said. Ron's eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Krys smiled.

"Well- a stone carving is most likely permanent. It takes years to rub away and erode. It means that its not gonna change, for the time being. So- I'm saying that, you're always going to want Hermione." she said. Ron nodded. "Or- hold on. It either means that, or it means something that's known. Like- its just how it is. Its either one of those two."

"Kinda like you and Ares." he said. Krys looked at him.

"No. Its nothing like me and Ares. Nobody-"

"Krys, everyone knows, that as far as teenagers in love go, you and Ares are it. He's good for you." said Ron. Krys looked at him.

"How so?"

"Well- you were more in touch with your, _feminine side_." he teased. Krys laughed. "And- you seemed happy."

"I _was _happy. Ronniekins- finding out that the person you love, loves you back, is a nice feeling. Its not completely rare- its just really special. And- even if you can't have all of the physical things, if you know that the person returns your feelings, its _still _special. Ron- even if you can't be with her, its still worth something." she said.

"Says the girl, who's gotten at least four letters a day since you got back." said Ron. Krys looked at him. "Stardom dropped your mail off on Harry."

"Ron- it doesn't matter if he asked me back or not. What matters is-"

"You said that its special. You keep saying how I should bathe- and you're not drinking water, taking showers- none of that." he said.

"He went on a date with my cousin. Is Hermione dating your cousin?" asked Krys, scornfully.

"No- but she's not dating me either, is she? You have him. He's not the Hermione in this situation- you are. You're searching for every possible reason to push him away. What're you afraid of?"

"Ruining the friendship. What about you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Ron- I haven't seen you even look at another girl. I haven't seen you move on. All of this, '_I'm over her_' bullshit- is just another way to buy time. You're still waiting. Just stop lying to yourself-"

"What about you?" he asked. Krys snorted.

"What _about _me?" she asked.

"You know what I mean."

"This isn't about me. You came to me with something- and I gave you my opinion. Done- that's it, _finito, fin- comprende_?"

"Krys- you can't act like it doesn't bother you that you and Ares are over. You stayed in your room for a week. You didn't come out, you haven't spoken to anyone but Harry. Why are you acting like this?"

"Excuse me? How am I acting? Am I supposed to be throwing myself on the ground- asking God to take me, because we're no longer together? No- I'm not-"

"You're also not supposed to act like you're dea-"

"This is how I act. This is how I wanna be. This is what I'm gonna do. Some people cry- I'm gonna be a hermit. That's it." Ron snorted. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to cry- is that what you want?"

"I swear- you're going crazy. Why would I want you to cry? I'm just asking for the truth. What's your reason?" he asked. Krys laughed psychotically and looked at him. She finally spoke, once she stopped laughing.

"Because, he's gonna leave me. Everybody else has. People always leave." she said. Ron bit his lip and looked down.

"I don't know what to say. I-"

"Don't say anything. There's nothing to say, except, '_see you later_' or '_goodnight Krys_'." she said. He nodded.

"I'm not going to say that." he said. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not one of the people who're gonna leave."

"I'll bet." she said monotonously.

"Well- now I'm going to say goodnight." he said, hugging her. She laughed. "I really am sorry, you know. I shouldn't've- its not my place."

"Dude- I didn't have to start on that Hermione business. Its none of mine." she said. He smiled, then walked out the door. Krys sat back down at her desk and continued to write her potions paper. That's when a sheet of parchment started to glow. She looked at it. It was the piece that she charmed along with Thai's. She picked it up.

Thai_- Krys, you said to write if I was having any trouble in school. I picked up a history of magic class and herbology last term. They said that if I can write a two foot essay on great magical history, I can pass the history course. I have no idea what to write about. _

_Krys_- _Maybe you should write about kindred spirit twins. You've heard of them, right?_

Thai_- Sorry Krys, I don't have that genius I.Q. What I've heard about kindred spirit twins, isn't enough to write a paper on. Is there anything else?_

_Krys_- _Well, maybe you should have your _genius godmother _help you_.

Thai_- As tempting as that sounds, I have to do this on my own. I can't accept help on writing the paper._

_Krys_- _Actually sweetens, I wasn't offering. I wouldn't help you _write _the paper. I was going to send some books. I'm actually quite saddened that you thought I'd help you like that. I thought you knew I was meaner than that_.

Thai_- LOL. Trust me, I know that you're meaner than that. Even if you were always nice to me, I could tell._

_Krys_- LOL? _It looks like someone likes those chat rooms. That's not good. But- if you want the books, I'll send them to you._

Thai_- OMG- if you could do that, I'd be saved. Thank you so much._

Krys smiled and waved her hand. A few books from her bookshelf whizzed over to her. She copied a few, then waved her hand over them. They disappeared.

Thai_- Krys, the books are here already. _How?

'_Thai, lets just say that- I can do shit like that.' _sent Krys.

'_Why thank you, _Jean Grey_. Telepathy?' _thought Thai.

'_You handled this a lot better than a lot of people.'_ replied Krys.

'_So… how'd you get the power?'_ thought Thai.

'_Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to. Just don't tell anyone.'_ replied Krys.

'_So- this is how you knew that I was a witch. Your telepathy or legilimency. Either one you wish to call it.'_

'_They're different. Telepathy and Legilimency, they have qualities alike, but they're both very different.'_

'_My roommates just came in, and they're looking at me like I'm crazy. So… I'm gonna start to do this paper.'_

'_Do that. Oh- do you want to spend the summer with me and my cousin?'_

'_Are your friends going to be there?'_

'_I don't know. Why?'_

'_Well- is your cousin anything like you?'_

'_Gosh- I hope not. I hate her.'_

'_Okay… just ask my mom and dad.'_

'_Bye' _sent Krys.

'_Bye'_

The door knocked and Harry walked in.

"Again Prongs- I could've been plotting to kill you. Would you really want to walk in on that?" asked Krys.

"Padfoot- I've walked in on those already. No worries." he said. She laughed.

"_Mahalo._"

"_Hakuna Matata_."

"I told Thai." said Krys. Harry sat down at her desk.

"What'd she say?"

"Well- I didn't exactly tell her. I just hinted that that might be where I got the telepathy from. She didn't ask questions."

"Oh- well, that's why I like her. She isn't nosey. The girl doesn't ask questions." he said. Krys laughed.

"So…"

"What are you doing?"

"I had this weird vision." she said.

"What happened?"

"He was standing at the alter, with a blonde. Yeah. He was standing at the alter. Then I walked in and everyone looked at me and gasped. Then- the vision blurs." she said.

"Padfoot- maybe you should just trust him." said Harry. Krys looked thoughtful.

"Prongs- I don't want it to seem like I don't trust him. Of course I trust him. I really don't trust _me_. Its _me _that I'm worried about. I might get boring, and- I don't have much to offer in the first place. You haven't seen what happens when I get mean." said Krys.

"Padfoot- you're… out of your mind." said Harry. Krys smiled.

"Oh, Prongsie… you always know what to say to make me feel better." she said.

"Hermione told me what she said yesterday." said Harry. Krys laid down on her bed.

"Prongs, it was _three_ days ago."

"Sorry- I was busy. And, I forgot. But she still told me."

"Did she?"

"Yup… Padfoot, she doesn't mean it."

"Yeah she does." said Krys. Harry laughed.

"Well- yeah... But, she does love you. So does G-"

"Prongs… this is the second time me and Hermione had that conversation. The first time was the day that I got out the hospital and dragged Ron with me. We went to the mall, and she asked me what was 'going on' between us. Prongs- I get that she's in love with him but- and- _wow_." said Krys. Harry laughed.

"Well- aren't you the same way about Ares?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"Have I ever shown any jealousy towards any of his friends that were girls?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"That's because you aren't a real girl." he said. "Listen- its part of the process… you get jealous over someone that he's been close to- he chooses you- boom." Krys laughed. "Oh- oh, you showed jealousy towards his relationship with Stephanie."

"It has nothing to do with him and her hanging out… it has everything to do with the fact that I don't like her." said Krys. Harry shrugged.

"Well- how are you doing on the papers?"

"Well McGonagall may ask why I wasn't in her prep course the other day." said Krys. "But- this is my last paper."

"That's good." said Harry. Krys nodded.

"Well, you have to remember that N.E.W.T's are in about… three days." she said. Harry nodded.

"How do you think you'll do?"

"Fail." she said. Harry laughed. "Its not funny, Prongs." Harry nodded.

"Yes it is. I can't think of anyone that'll get higher than you. And I hang out with Hermione." he said.

"But- I can't do that to her." said Krys. Harry looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Strive to get higher." she said. "Hermione lives for being the best. Its her thing. And doesn't the school have an award for the student with the highest N.E.W.T scores?"

"I think so. Big deal- Hermione doesn't like the spotlight. She just likes knowing stuff."

"I also just don't want them looking at me." she said. "I mean- imagine all of those goddamn people and their comments."

"You mean like Lavender?" asked Harry. Krys looked at him.

"You make it seem like her comments bother me. I can handle her and her comments. I just- its weird. She was the first person that spoke to me in the school. And its also crazy that somebody can say all that shit about a person they don't even know."

"Does it bother you?"

"No- its not that it bothers me. Its just that- I could be this crazy potential psycho killer. And-"

"Could be? Try '_am'_." said Harry. Krys looked at him. "Oh- Slughorn-"

"That old man is nuts." said Krys.

"How did you manage to get us out of all his lunches and parties?" asked Harry. Krys' eyes widened and she hopped up.

"We have to attend his little _shindig_." Harry looked at her. "His words, not mine."

"Why Padf-"

"Prongs, it was either _all _ofthe parties… or just this _one_." she said. Harry nodded.

"I'd rather it be _none_." Krys looked at him. "But this is okay. Who else has to go?"

"Me, you, Gin, Hermione- he wants Ron too." she said. "Isn't that how the madness started?"

"Yeah- Hermione invited Ron. One day Ron was snogging Lavender. The rest is history, Krystathaili M'dear." Krys looked at Harry, then laughed.

"Whatever, Harry _M'boy_." she said. "Gosh- how low can you go? Quoting Slughorn."

"You're the one that agreed to the party!"

"That was a smart choice." said Krys. "One party… over like five and a bunch of luncheons."

"Okay- how about none?!" asked Harry. Krys laughed.

"That wasn't an option. This is Slughorn we're talking about. Head of Slytherin. He keeps telling me stories about my grandmother and grandfather. And even thought they're really… you know, I care. The stories matter to me."

"How did you get the deal anyway?"

"I told him that we're all working really hard. And it wasn't too hard telling him how busy the Heads are." she said. Harry laughed.

"Okay- so, who are you going to ask to this thing?"

"Its not until after N.E.W.T's." said Krys. Harry sighed.

"And you got me stressed, because…?" he asked.

"I thought it'd be easier to plot against you in that state."

"Wow… not like it hasn't happened before." said Harry. "But- back to our original conversation. Hermione didn't mean it like that."

"She really did." said Krys. "But- I'll end up forgiving her because, she's Bon-bon." Harry laughed.

"Well- that's good." he said. "Hey- did she have a reason?"

"Well- she told me about the kiss. I started to choke- then I gave her one of my famous speeches."

"Oh- the speeches. Listen- I gotta go." said Harry, as he got up. Krys raised her eyebrow.

"A date?" she asked. "You and Gin- with some alone time?" she teased. Harry blushed and Krys started to laugh. "_Ill_." she teased.

"Shut up, Padfoot." he said. Krys made a cross with her fingers, then pulled out her blue rosary beads.

"Crosses on those that aren't virgins." she said. Harry laughed.

"Don't hate me because I have a social life." Krys held her heart.

"_Ouch_." she said. "Imagine if I was sensitive. You might've hurt me."

"Just like when you pulled the beads out on me?" asked Harry. Krys laughed.

"Good luck, Prongsie." she said. "Not like you need it, _Stallion_." Harry looked at her.

"You know it."

"That's disgusting. Get out of my room." said Krys, through her laughter.

"Later Padfoot." said Harry, as he left the room.

The next day, Krys and Harry got up at the same time. Krys hopped up and ran straight to her bathroom. She took her brushed her teeth, took her shower, then put on her uniform. She ran out into the common room, and Harry was sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"Avoiding Hermione." she said.

"I thought you said that you were going to forgive her." said Harry. Krys nodded.

"I will… eventually." she said. Harry laughed. "Aren't you up a little early?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah- aren't you?" he retorted.

"I'm just saying- I went to sleep at about ten. You broke curfew and came back at 1am."

"How do you know when I came back? I thought I was blocking you out." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"You didn't do it well. Plus- you cant really block _me_ out. Its like you want me to know every detail of your life. I mean- its really creepy and weird." she said. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"So… why are you really avoiding Hermione?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"Because- I'm sick of her apologizing." she said. "She meant it- so, she should stick to it. She thinks I have a thing for Red."

"Don't you think you're being a little tough on her?" asked Harry. Krys scoffed. "I mean, Ron is avoiding her. Gin is freezing her. You're not talking to her. Am I the only forgiving one?"

"Only when it has nothing to do with you." said Krys.

"That's not true." said Harry.

"Sure its not." Krys said sarcastically. "Listen- I really don't want to be here when she wakes up-"

"When who wakes up?" asked Hermione, as she walked out of her room. She was fully dressed in her uniform. Krys looked at Harry.

"Um- Gin?" said Harry. He said it so lamely that it came out as a question. Hermione looked at Krys with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you mad at _Ginny_, Krys?" asked Hermione. Krys shook her head, then looked at her watch.

"It's because- oh- look at the time. I have to go." she said.

"Listen Krys- do you want to hang out tonight?" asked Hermione. Krys turned around.

"Um- see, I don't think I can. I have some major studying to do. But- I'll see when I can." she said. "See ya, Prongs. Um- bye." Then she left. Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked him. Harry looked at her, and shrugged. "Yea, right. Listen Harry- I know that you know."

"Well- its not my place to tell." he said.

"Fine." said Hermione, as she picked up her book.

"When's your first class?"

"At ten." she said curtly. Harry nodded.

"Oh- we're lucky." he said. She nodded.

"It seems that we are." she said.

"Listen- can you stop giving me the freeze. Its hurting my feelings." Hermione laughed in spite of herself.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Its just that she's been distant for the past few days. She said that she accepted my apology."

"Well- I don't know what to say." said Harry. "Maybe you should quit apologizing."

"Harry-"

"Hermione, did you really believe that there's a reason that she's so mad about you and Ron kissing?"

"No. I'm just going crazy." said Hermione. She stayed quiet for a while. "I kind of _did_ think that she wanted to be with him."

"Why?"

"She's always with him." said Hermione.

"What about the fact that she's also always with me?" asked Harry. Hermione shrugged.

"You guys are cousins." she said.

"They're also cousins." said Harry. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Wouldn't that make you cousins with Gin also?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Krys' great grandfather was married twice." he said. Hermione shrugged. "What about the fact that _you're_ always with me?"

"We're friends." said Hermione.

"Krys and Ron are friends." said Harry.

"I've known you for six years." said Hermione.

"She shared a crib with him when she was younger." said Harry.

"I get your point, Harry."

"Why did you apologize?"

"Because I wanted her to talk to me."

"Is that the only reason? Were you really sorry about what you said?"

"If by _sorry_, you mean, didn't believe it, then no."

"Then why apologize?"

"Because I wanted her to talk to me."

"Why would you want to talk to someone that you don't trust?"

"I trust her."

"Then how can you believe she has a thing for Ron?"

"Its Ron."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." said Hermione.

"Then find out." said Harry.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart." Hermione nodded sardonically. "And I'm insulted."

"Okay, Harry. I'm sorry." said Hermione.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny as she walked out into the common room yawning. She had her blanket draped over her head. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Seven twenty five." said Harry. Ginny yawned, and put the blanket back on.

"I'm going back to sleep. I don't have a class until after lunch. G'night." she said before she went back to her room. Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Hermione, is this because there's a new girl in the group? Are you jealous?" he asked. Hermione looked outraged.

"That's absurd." she said. "And what about Ginny?"

"Ginny's not a threat to you with Ron." said Harry.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione. Harry put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't mean it li- okay. Hear me out. Padfoot is smart, she's talented, she's powerful and she can do almost anything. Someone who didn't know her like we do, would go as far as to call her perfect. She's a lot like you. Is it because you were the one we went to? Is it because you were the one that Ron went to when he had trouble with anything?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him and whimpered.

"Yes." she whined. Harry laughed, and Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione listen- you guys are a lot alike, but you're also _completely_ different."

"That doesn't make that much sense, Harry."

"I just mean- Padfoot is really weird and crazy, she's unconventional _yet_ she has obsessive compulsive disorder. Whenever she's eating and she leaves food behind- without even thinking about it, the food disappears. And she washed her hands and brushes her teeth a hundred times a day."

"Harry- its like she replaced me with Ron. Like Ron's replaced me with her." whined Hermione. Harry held his chuckles.

"Do you know what she and Ron talk about?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "What do you and Ron talk about?"

"Everything."

"Is there anything that you guys can't talk about?" asked Harry. Hermione looked thoughtful, then nodded. "What?"

"Me and him… Quidditch."

"Okay- then maybe _that's_ what he talks to Padfoot about." said Harry. Hermione groaned.

"Krys probably hates me now." she said. "I accused her of betrayal."

"Not really. You just accused her of thinking about betrayal." Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"Don't ever become a psychiatrist." she said.

"I fixed your problem, didn't I?"

"Yeah- but you're still making me hate myself."

"One thing at a time Hermione." he teased. "I can only help one thing at a time."

Later that day, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Gin were sitting together during lunch. Krys was nowhere to be found, according to all but Harry.

"Harry, where is she?" asked Hermione. Krys walked through the doors of the Great Hall. "Oh- never mind." Krys walked up to the table and sat down on the side opposite Hermione.

"Padfoot- what's wrong with you?" asked Harry. Krys looked at him.

"Madam Pomphrey's assistant." she said. "She's decided that I need _more_ iron. She made me drink a vial of guck that tastes like Ferrous Sulfate. It got pretty horrible."

"What did she say?" asked Ron.

"The white of my eye, as she calls it- is too white. So are my hands. There is a big difference between one side of my hand and the other side. It means not enough blood is flowing- and now she wants to test me for sickle cell anemia. The woman is completely out of her mind. I didn't have sickle cell ten years ago- I don't have it now. I just have a low hemoglobin. That's all."

"Its not Madam Pomphrey." said Harry. "Its her assistant."

"She stabbed me eight times." said Krys. "The woman is a sadistic _daimon_." They all looked at her. "Its Greek. Its kind of the conversion- no, it's the root of where demon came from. It means divine power or guiding spirit." Harry and the others just looked at her before they started to laugh.

"Now there's no excuse for you to eat chocolate cake." said Ginny.

"Exactly. The woman is crazy- now I feel horrible- terrible for being hospitalized for malnourishment." said Krys.

"Because you're paying for it now." said Ron. Krys nodded.

"Exactly." she said. "I'm screwed until I leave this place." They all laughed. "Its not funny."

"Why was she stabbing you?" asked Ron.

"She couldn't get enough blood. I told her that I've been anemic since birth, so she wasn't going to find the vein. The woman wouldn't listen. She kept flicking the inside of my elbow, looking for it. She finally stabbed me on _instinct_- and couldn't get enough blood. She tried another spot on the same arm. Not enough blood. She tried another spot on the same arm- droplets of blood. She finally stabbed me in the next arm- more droplets. She had to get that giant rubber band- and I had to make a fist." complained Krys. "It took five minutes to get one sample. She needed six. I was there for over an hour, getting flicked and giving blood. Blood that I don't have. I told her that I have bad circulation."

"Why couldn't she just do it by magic?" asked Hermione, it was her first time talking. Krys looked at her wrist.

"She says that the best way to get results is to try both ways. The woman is a fucking nutcase." she said. They all laughed. "Then she tried to do the finger stick-"

"Ouch-" said Harry.

"I know. It feels like they're taking all the blood from that one finger- she took blood from each and every finger. I think she did it because she enjoys the screams of pain."

"You screamed?" asked Harry. Krys looked at him.

"That's besides the point." she said. "The point is, she thinks I need a blood transfusion. I have type O blood. I can donate to everyone- but, I can't get blood from anyone but other type O people."

"So- what are you gonna do?" asked Hermione.

"What any smart person would do." said Krys. They all looked at her. "Wait for Madam Pomphrey." They all laughed. "Its not funny."

"What's not funny?" asked McGonagall, as she sat down next to Krys. Krys screeched and fell off the spot. They all laughed at her. She hopped up.

"Minnie, you really have to stop that." she said. McGonagall was wearing an amused look. "Its not funny."

"Okay Ms. Rodriguez, I need you to cover a Transfiguration class for Professor Granger." she said. Krys looked at her.

"Why can't another teacher or the Heads do it?" she asked.

"Because you know _everything _about Transfiguration."

"Do I get paid?"

"No."

"When?"

"After lunch." said McGonagall. They all looked at her.

"That's my class." said Krys.

"Oh- well, have fun." said McGonagall, as she got up.

"Minnie- I can't teach my own class."

"Why not?"

"Because- it'll seem like I'm spitting condescension. '_Hey kids that are older than me. I know more than you_'. What the he- what _is_ that?" asked Krys. McGonagall laughed.

"Its either this or Levebons." she said. Krys looked at her.

"This is blackmail. Is that your answer for everything?"

"Yes." said McGonagall, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Krys and the others laughed.

"Oh my God, lady. You are out of your mind." she said.

"That's no way to talk to your headmistress." said McGonagall.

"True- it just doesn't change the fact that you're nuts." said Krys. McGonagall choked down a chuckle.

"Which one are you going to choose?"

"I'll cover the class." said Krys.

"Good-"

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"I don't want to." said McGonagall. Krys and the others laughed. They all walked Ginny to her class. "So- all you have to do is answer their questions. This is all about review." Krys started to hyperventilate. She took the pills out of her chain and downed them.

"I don't think I can do it." she said. Harry and Ron laughed. Krys, McGonagall and Hermione glared at them.

"I'm going to tell you a little story." said McGonagall. Krys looked at her. "Your parents said you were about nine months when you learned to talk. I met you again when you were ten and a half months. I had no idea what they meant by talk. I thought they meant 'hi' and 'bye', 'mummy' and 'daddy'. I met you and you said, 'Hello, how are you?' You couldn't pronounce your name though. You couldn't pronounce the '_k_' or '_r_' sound to save your life. It was really cute." said McGonagall. "You spoke in full sentences- and you had conversations with people." Krys looked at her.

"How is this helping me?" she asked. McGonagall laughed.

"You've had a motor mouth on you since you learned to use that wise mouth of yours. Don't get nervous." she said, as they walked into the Transfiguration room. Ravenclaws and Gryffindor were lounging around. "Students! Please be seated." said McGonagall as she walked to the front of the room with Krys in tow. Krys hopped on the desk and sat Indian style. "I'm _certain_ that you all know Krystathaili Rodriguez. Well- she'll be your teacher for this lesson. I expect that she be treated like you would treat any of your other teachers. As of now, she is like any other Professor." McGonagall looked at Krys, then left. Krys hopped off the table.

"Okay- I'm Krystathaili Rodriguez. You may call me 'Rodriguez'. I don't _know _you enough to let you call me Krystathaili. I don't _like _you enough to let you call me Krys. Do you have any questions?" she asked. No one said anything. A random girl raised her hand suddenly. "Um- you." said Krys, as she pointed to the girl.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen." said Krys. The girl squinted.

"So- how can you teach us? The majority of us have already turned eighteen." she said.

"Okay- I meant, do you have any questions about Transfiguration. But- who else feels the same way?" asked Krys. Everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Henry Brookes raised their hands. Krys took a deep breath. "Okay- so… you guys think I'm too young to teach you. I'll prove you wrong. This is a double period- each of you get to ask me a question about _anything_ in Transfiguration. Hands?" All their hands shot up. Krys skimmed. She chose Jonathan. "You- Dude… Mason!"

"Its Michaels. Well- if you're so smart… what determines a persons animagus form?" he asked rudely.

"If _you're_ so smart, why don't you tell me, you prat?" The entire class laughed. Krys whistled loudly. "Shut up." she yelled. She turned to Jonathan. "It all depends. It depends on parents, attitude, physical features, common sense, intelligence and reactions. Those of you with the same question should be writing this down."

"That doesn't prove anything. Can you give an example?"

"Everything about you- everything that you are, goes into your form. If I had one parent that was an animagus and I was similar to that parent, I'd probably have the same form. But- if I was like both parents, I'd have the characteristics of the other parent and have the animagus parents form. Cunning, wit, loquaciousness, speed, talent, house- _everything_ about you determines your animagus form." Lavender raised her hand. "Yes?" asked Krys as she pointed to her.

"So- you would be a bitch, right?" asked Lavender viciously. The class laughed. Krys looked at Harry and Ron. They were smiling back at her. She winked, then turned back to Lavender. Krys stood up on the table and whistled loudly.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She was given the classes attention. She started to pace on the table. "Ms. Brown- you are _completely_ right- I am the epitome if a bitch."

"I know." said Lavender. Krys smiled and looked at Harry again.

'_I should change forms and bite her, right now.' _she thought.

'_You can't bite her, but you _can_ change forms. We're legal animagi.' _thought Harry.

'_Screw it. I don't want everyone to know.' _replied Krys.

"Oh- Ms. Brown." said Krys. Lavender looked at her. "You have detention for a week." Lavender's face dropped. "And you used up your question. So- who else has a question?" A few students raised their hands. Krys picked Henry Brookes. "Mr. Brookes, what's your question?"

"What's the process for becoming an animagus?" he asked. Krys smiled and sat down on the desk.

"Ooh- good question. I love this subject. Okay- who here is a muggleborn or half and half?" she asked. Most of the class raised their hands. "Okay- have any of you seen Dragonball Z?" Harry, Seamus and Henry laughed, while they raised their hands. "Okay- so, in the fusion episode. In order to beat Mahjan Boo, Trunks and Gohan- was it Gohan or Goten? Oh- it was Gohan. He and Trunks, they had to fuse together in order to become the perfect warrior. So- in order to do that, they had to get the fusion earrings and do a little jig. They had to do it perfectly. If they screwed up, they had to do it over again. So- Henry, becoming an animagus is a lot like that." she said, as she hopped off of the desk. She started to walk around the classroom. As she walked around the classroom, she continued to speak.

"Becoming an animagus is extremely intricate. Its like a mind test. Okay- so, there are two ways that you can do it. If you're doing it with more than one person, then each person has to do a certain aspect of the potion. This potion is not like any other potion- its like _every _complicated part of _every _potion that you're not _allowed _to make. If you make it wrong, it will kill you. If you make it right, that's only half of the job done. If you're doing it with other people, you can only become an animagus with three other friends. There are four potions. Each person has to make one. One potion is called Fidelity Nolo. The next potion is called Amo Oda. The one after that it called Infidelity Volo. The potion after that is called Oda Amo. Amo means love. Oda means hate. Its Latin. Volo means to wish- like hope. Nolo means not to wish. The potion is called Aequilibrium Frater et Soror. For those of you who don't know what that means. It basically means the perfect balance of brotherhood and sisterhood. After you make this potion, you have to mix them evenly, then divide them amongst yourselves. If you add too much of one and not enough of the other- you have to start again. After you do this, you have to add essence of each person that you're doing this with. So Henry, if its me and you becoming animagi together, I would need to add some of your hair or skin- something of you, in my personal divided mixture and you would have to add some of me to yours. The most powerful thing you can add is blood. The potion is in you forever. This is the easier part of the process. But- if you pass this, you will move on to the more intricate part. The chant- is an ancient language. Some say its Old Welsh. It's not. It is a mixture of the most difficult languages that you've ever heard. Its Old Welsh, Japanese, Swahili, Swiss, Croatian, German, Russian and Latin. If you mess up one word, you have to start over again. Meaning you have to make the potion again, you have to mix them again, you have to start the chant again. It takes most people a minimum of like five years. Does that answer your question?" asked Krys.

"Yeah- but, what is the chant saying?" asked Henry. Krys was sitting on the desk again.

"The chant is all about loyalty." Henry squinted his eyes. "There's one line in the chant, its Swahili, it means… '_die for thy brother, love for thy sister_'. You have to change it according to who you're becoming with. Becoming an animagus is a wonderful thing. And- its full of secrets that can't be told."

"So- because the potion is in you, does that mean that you can't betray your friends?" he asked. Krys shook her head.

"No- you can still screw your friends over _royally_. But there are consequences. You'll basically become weak and eventually insane. See- most people should be able to switch their form at will. Once you do the potion you're basically related to the other people. So… if you betray your friend, you get weak and might get stuck in and out of form. You have to use a wand to change back. Oh- and if you use blood, you can accept other people into the family by becoming blood brothers or blood sisters. Then the bond runs through them also. At that point, it doesn't matter if they're an animagus or not. You know how animals run in packs and stuff? Well- that's what whole brotherhood and sisterhood thing is about."

"That's interesting." said Henry.

"Any more questions?" asked Krys. All the students raised their hands. Krys picked Seamus. "Seamus?"

"If its so difficult, why don't people just use their wands all the time?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well- you can turn me into a cat right now if you wanted to." he said. Krys nodded.

"I could. But- its about being able to do it at will, and be yourself. And if I turn you into a cat, you wouldn't be Seamus. You'd just be a cat. If you become an animagus, you have your own mind with animal body and heightened senses."

"Like Catwoman." said Seamus. Krys laughed and shook her head.

"No, Catwoman is her alter ego. Patience Phillips is who she really was. And- she wasn't even able to become a cat. So- it's the exact opposite. She lost her personality and became a different woman. Being an animagus, you keep your mind but change form." she said. "Any more question?" Lavender raised her hand. "No one? Any more questions?" Lavender kept her hand up. "Gee- what a shame." Harry and Ron laughed. Lavender cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Rodriguez?" she said. Krys turned around.

"Yes?" asked Krys.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Lavender.

"I don't know. I guess, I love Transfiguration. And- I find animagi very interesting." said Krys. "Are there any more questions?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"Um- so, will the potion only kill the person who messed up, or will it kill all that drink it?" she asked.

"It'll kill the one that messed up. Then you still have to start over but- you have to wait a year to star over. If the potion doesn't work, it'll take a year for it to be flushed from your system. Any more questions?" asked Krys. Parvati raised her hand. "Parvati?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked. Krys nodded.

"Ten minutes." she said. Parvati got up and left the room. "So- are there any more questions?" No one raised their hand. "So- am I too young to be teaching?" No one said anything. "Ah- no talking now. Everyone take out your wands and take out your '_advanced book of spells year seven_', open it to the Transfiguration section." Only a few students did what they were told. Krys waved her wand and everyone's books took themselves out of book bags and opened to the requested chapter. They all looked at Krys. "Should've done it faster." She waved her wand and a rock placed itself on each person's desk. "Now- page 323." No one but Harry, Seamus, Henry, Ron and Hermione listened. Krys waved her wand again, and each persons book opened to said page. "Look at me." Everyone in the class looked at her. "Today- for the next hour, we'll do what I want to do." She picked up the rock and set it in front of her. "This is called the Precious Charm. Don't ask me why the call it that." She jabbed it with her wand. "Pretiosis." she said the incantation. The rock cut itself into a lily. She showed the class what she did. Lavender raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What's so great about that?" she asked.

"I'm not done." said Krys. "Plus- it's a lily." Krys set the lily in front of her. She twirled her wand around the lily. "Gemma Metallis Pretiosis." The lily's petals turned into giant diamond petals. The center of the flower was an emerald, as was the stem. Krys held it up. "These are real diamonds and emeralds. You can't give this flower to anyone, except for one of the people that has your heart." Henry raised his hand. "Brookes?"

"So- you can only give it to the person you love romantically?" he asked. Krys shook her head.

"It depends. But, no- you can give it to anyone that you love. Your mom, your dad, your friends… any type of love." she said. "The first person to do it will get thirty points to their house. The second person will get twenty. The third ten, and a point off after that." she said. "Each time you do it, you'll get a different affect. You have to think of one of the things you love. Only one of the things. I can make about six of these. Get going people." That's when Parvati walked in. "Can someone explain this to Parvati?" A few people nodded and explained it to her. Krys kicked back. About thirty-five minutes later, Hermione raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"I got it." she said.

"Can I see?" asked Krys. Hermione got up and showed her a sapphire and gold book. Krys nodded. "Thirty points to Gryffindor." Harry raised his hand. "Come on up." He walked over with a solid gold apple with the words 'For the fairest' on it. "Cool Prongsie."

"I like the lily, Padfoot." said Harry.

"Thanks." said Krys. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. Come on Ravenclaw. Redeem yourselves. Okay- listen, I'll heighten the stakes. The next person that gets it, will get forty points." Ten minutes later, Ron raised his hand. "Red, come on up." Ron showed her an onyx broomstick. Krys laughed. "Forty more points to Gryffindor. We have ninety points so far. Come on Ravenclaw. The next person will get fifteen points." Five minutes later, Henry Brookes raised his hand. "Come on up, Henry." He walked up, with a rose. The petals were rubies, and the stem and thorns were emeralds. "Fifteen points to Ravenclaw. Thank Henry for your fifteen points, people."

"Um, Krystathaili- can I talk to you later?" he asked nervously. Krys looked at him. He was smiling, and scratching the back of his neck.

"Um… sure." she said. He smiled, and then walked back to his seat. She looked at Harry. He had his eyebrow raised. Krys gave him the finger and he laughed. Krys sat back and watched more feeble attempts to perform the spell. She finally got tired and decided to speak. "Dudes- you already said that I'm younger. Are you going to let me beat you and get the spell on my very first try?" taunted Krys. A few students raised their hands. "Yes?" she asked as she pointed to a boy.

"This was your first time doing this spell?" he asked. Krys nodded.

"Yeah- this is a fun spell." she said.

"Its hard." said the boy. Krys nodded.

"It takes determination and motivation. Did you apparate the first time you tried?" she asked. They all shook their heads. "And now it's easy as hell." They all laughed. "After the first time, it's all down hill from there. Henry- come up here please." Brookes walked up to the desk. Krys waved her wand and a rock appeared in front of him. "Do it again, please?"

"Um, yeah- okay." said Henry. He jabbed the rock. "Pretiosis." It cut into the shape of an eye. He whirled his wand around it. "Gemma Metallis Pretiosis." The eye was gold. It looked exactly like Krys' eye. It was cut into six sections. A pattern of sapphire, then gold, exactly like Krys' eye. She nodded.

"Very nice." said Krys. "Give the dude some applause. He's earned himself twenty more points. Ravenclaw- Brookes is your saving grace. Meaning- without him, your asses would be grass." Henry walked back to his seat and raised his hand. "Come up." He walked up to her desk again.

"What happens if you give it to the wrong person?" he asked. Krys smiled.

"Everyone- Brookes over here just asked me the million galleon question." she said. "If I gave my lily to… Michaels, it would turn back into a rock. Or… if I appalled him… it would shatter in his hands." The bell rang. "Yay- its time to leave." The students started to file out. Brookes stood at the desk with Krys. Harry, Hermione and Ron waited for her.

"Um, Krystathaili- can I talk to you now?" asked Henry. Krys looked at the others.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." she said. Harry raised his eyebrow and she gave him the finger again.

"Yeah- we'll see you later." he said, as they left. Krys turned to Henry.

"Yeah?" she asked him. He took a deep breath.

"You're beautiful, and gorgeous, and smart and talented- and you're really funny. And- my reason for wanting to go out with you isn't because you're at the top of the list. I nominated you for the top of the list for a lot of different reasons. I just want to know if you're as beautiful as you look. I want to know if you're beautiful inside and out. I want to know if you're as great as you seem. And from what I know, I _really _like you. So- will you go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" Krys looked at him with her hands over her mouth, and one eye squinted, another wide.

REVIEW DAMMIT! I know that you're all wondering what happens. I know that you are. If I hit eighty five reasonable reviews, I'll update with a reasonably sized chapter _tonight_. That's a promise… and if I break it, you can banish my story. Deal? Deal? Answer if it's a deal.


	25. Oi Vey

I kept my promise... next time, I want 95 reviews.

Krys was still looking at him. "Krys, please say something." begged Brookes. Krys took another deep breath, then looked up to the ceiling. She stayed like that for a few minutes. "Krystathaili, say something. Anything." he pleaded. Krys nodded.

"Um." she sounded. Henry looked at her expectantly. Krys still didn't say anything for another few moments. Her eyes were scrunched up and she started to scratch the back of her neck.

"Um…" he coaxed. Krys gave a weird sound. It was the cross between a squeak and a cough. "Oh- its okay. You don't have to- um, I have to go." he said, as he started to walk away.

"Um." Krys sounded again. Henry looked back. Krys waved him over. He walked over to her eagerly, and looked at her expectantly again. Krys snapped and put one finger up. "Just give me a second." she said almost inaudibly. He nodded, as she tapped her forehead over and over again. "Um- wow- tsk- okay. What were we talking about?"

"I asked you to Hogsmeade. You didn't talk for ten minutes." said Henry. Krys nodded.

"That. Okay- so, you-"

"I'm asking you out." said Henry.

"Okay."

"Will you go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked slowly. Krys looked at him intently.

"Sure." she squeakily. "I'll go with you to Hogsmeade." His eyes widened.

"You're serious?" he asked. Krys looked thoughtful, then nodded slowly.

"I am." she said. He hugged her and her eyes widened. "Too close. Too close." He pulled back and laughed.

"So- after N.E.W.T's, Krystathaili?"

"I guess so." she said, as she hopped off of the table. "Um- bye." She walked out of the room. She walked the long way to the Heads Dorm. When she got there, Harry stared at her. "I- whoa- I had no idea what to say to that."

"I can't believe he asked you out like that. That was a wicked line." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"I-"

"What about Ares?"

"What _about_ Ares?" asked Krys. Harry looked at her. "Listen- I have to go."

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Nowhere really. I just _really_ don't want to talk about it." said Krys.

The morning of the N.E.W.T's Potions test, Krys woke up at seven thirty. She took her shower and brushed her teeth. When she finished getting dressed, she walked into the Heads Common room, and the others were already up. Hermione was pacing, while Ron and Harry threw the stuffed Quaffle around. Krys walked in and started to throw the Quaffle around with Harry and Ron. They all walked down to breakfast at eight o'clock. Harry and Hermione sat opposite Krys and Ron.

"Did you make the injection, Padfoot?" asked Harry. Krys' eyes widened.

"Prongs, I don't want to get stabbed up by her assistant again." she whined.

"You have to go, Padfoot." said Harry. Krys groaned and got up. She started to walk out the doors of the Great Hall, when someone grabbed her arm. Krys whipped around. There was Brookes. He was smiling.

"Oh, hi." said Krys.

"Good morning." he said.

"Listen- I have to go, so-"

"Can I walk you to where you need to be?" he asked. Krys looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Um… sure. Lets go." she said, as she walked in the direction of the hospital wing. He followed her.

"So… where are you going?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Is that a '_need to know_' question?"

"No, but- I do want to know." he said. "Then again, that is _your_ business. So you don't _have_ to tell me. But-"

"The hospital wing." said Krys.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"That's also my business." she said. He nodded.

"I understand."

"Good for you. Its not like it would've made a difference if you didn't." Henry laughed.

"Wow. A mean girl." he said. Krys' eyes widened.

"I'm not mean." she said. "I'm just- I'm not afraid to say what some people don't want to hear."

"The last time I checked, that _was_ mean."

"Oh… well then." she said, as they got to the hospital wing. They walked in and Madam Pomphrey looked at Krys. "Please, don't send me to your assistant." Madam Pomphrey waved her over.

"I did the blood results and of course you don't have sickle cell anemia. But- you do need more iron." said Madam Pomphrey, as she handed Krys the vial of guck. Krys looked at it. "Drink it."

"Okay." said Krys, before she downed it. She started to gag, until Madam Pomphrey gave her some water.

"And- we need to change the potion in your inhaler." Krys groaned. "If you're feeling shortness of breath, you have to come in."

"I feel fine. But- the panic attacks mix with the asthma and sometimes I don't know which is which."

"Oh dear- that can be a problem. So… you take the medicine for what you think is a panic attack and instead it may be an asthma attack. Either one, breathing is difficult." said Madam Pomphrey. "Go to your inhaler first. Better yet- get here first." Krys nodded.

"I haven't made the injection yet." she said. Madam Pomphrey pulled a needle out of her drawer, and took Krys' arm. She shot it, then put a band aid on the spot. Krys waved, then walked from behind the curtain. Henry was sitting down, playing with his hands. When he saw Krys, he smiled.

"So… what's the damage?" he asked as he got up. Krys shook her head.

"No damage. I just have to change the prescription for my inhaler." she said.

"You have asthma?" he asked. Krys nodded. "Bad?"

"Its bad either way." said Krys. Henry nodded.

"True. But- is it bad like, '_ooh- if I don't get to my inhaler, I'm going to die_' bad. Or is it bad, '_oh man, I'm coughing?_' bad" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"The first one." she said.

"Ah. So- are you one of those lazy girls that likes to talk and shop? You know, since you have asthma." he said. Krys laughed.

"I wouldn't say lazy. I am actually lazy, though. And- I do like to shop. But- no, I do like to talk, also. But, I'm more into talking about things that matter, not who made out with who at whomever's Christmas party."

"So what else do you do?" asked Henry. Krys looked at him.

"What's with the third degree?" she asked.

"I remember you telling me that I don't know you." said Henry. Krys nodded.

"That may be so, but the inquisition is making me feel like I'm in jail." she said. "Listen- you talk to me, when we have our……_outing_." Then she walked away. When she got to the Great Hall, they were all sitting there waiting for her. Krys started eating her chocolate cake.

"So- what did she say?" asked Ginny.

"I need to change the prescription in my inhaler." said Krys. "And- I need to go straight to her whenever I think I'm having a panic attack. It might just be the asthma."

"That's serious." said Harry. "But shouldn't you know which one it is?"

"To tell you the truth- I have no idea." said Krys. Harry looked at her for a minute. "What?" He shook his head.

"So- what do you guys want to do? We have two hours before N.E.W.T's." said Harry. Krys shrugged, and continued to eat her cake. "You guys want to play Quidditch?" Krys nodded frantically.

"You know- I have no idea where my broom is." she said. Harry laughed. "It has my name engraved on it."

"Mine says '_Prongs_'. It carved itself in as soon as I found out the truth."

"Mine says '_Andromeda_'. It carved itself in, when I got here." Harry laughed. "But before- it had a star on it. Sapphire eyes lining the star."

"Okay- well, we should go." said Harry. "Hopefully we can get the pitch." Krys hopped up.

"And even if we can't, we should try a pick up game." she said.

"Do you want to be a chaser for the team?" asked Harry. Krys laughed.

"What made you choose McLaggen is beyond me." she said. He looked at her.

"You didn't show up for tryouts. He was the only one that could do it. Plus- you're too violent." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"I'm not violent. I'm simply… aggressive." she said. "Race you?"

"Do you have your inhaler?" asked Harry. Krys looked at him.

"Do I ever have my inhaler?" she asked.

"Which is why I'm not going to race you." said Harry.

"You know that I might just run regardless. Whether I'm racing you or not." said Krys. Harry nodded.

"True. But then, I wouldn't be one of the causes of your untimely death." he said.

"Death is only untimely if its an inconvenience to others." said Krys.

"The Cup is four days after N.E.W.T's." said Harry.

"Ergo, it'd be a big inconvenience for you, if you didn't have me."

"Its either you or McLaggen. And I have no idea how we got this far without you." said Harry. Krys gave a curtsy.

"Neither do I. Listen- lets hurry." she said. They all jogged to the Quidditch pitch, only to find a bunch of Hufflepuffs playing. Krys, Harry and Ron summonsed their brooms and they came flying through the air and landing in the hands of each owner. The Hufflepuffs shot out of the sky and down to where the three were standing. Richard was at the head of the beeline. He stopped in front of Harry.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Krys looked at Harry.

"Michaels- you know why we're down here." said Krys.

"Its Mason." said Richard.

"Doesn't matter." said Krys. "A few months ago, you said that you were the better team. Well- you made the cut for the cup. But- you still hold a lot of animosity for us. Us- who also qualify. I say we have a pick up game."

"What's that?"

"It's a game between us three, and three of yours. A seeker, a chaser and a keeper. You choose three from your team- then we go." said Krys. Richard shook his head.

"No." he said. Krys nodded.

"Okay then. But- see, now we have more reason to mock you." she said, as she started to drag Harry and Ron away.

"Wait!" called Mason. Krys looked back.

"You rang?" she asked.

"How about a bet?" Krys looked at Harry, then nodded.

"What?"

"If Gryffindor loses, you have to walk the pitch with a '_Gryffindor Sucks_' sign in Hufflepuff colors." said Mason. Krys looked at Harry. He shrugged, so she nodded.

"You sure that's all you want?" asked Krys. Mason nodded, and held her hand.

"That's all, what about you?" he asked.

"If Hufflepuff loses-" started Krys. "You have to walk the pitch _completely naked_, with a painted Griffin on your chest. On the back '_Gryffindor Rules, Hufflepuff Sucks_' in red and gold. Then you have to do a little dance." She waved her wand around their held hands. "Its official. Get your players then let the games begin." Krys pulled Harry and Ron to the bench. Ron was breathing deeply. "Dude- what's wrong with him?"

"Ron has a bit of a problem with pressure." said Harry. Krys looked at Ron and pinched his hand.

"Ouch." he cried.

"Look at me." said Krys. Ron looked up. "Okay listen- its okay if we lose. Because all we have to do is belittle and berate the greatest house in Hogwarts. All we have to do is walk around with Gryffindor sucks, on a giant piece of paper for the whole school to see. No big deal. We don't even have to play our best. Fuck that- we don't even have to play. We can forfeit and give Hufflepuff bragging rights."

"What do you mean _we don't have to play the best_? If we don't our house name will be soiled." said Ron.

"Then play the best you can. Preserve the house name." said Krys, as she put her hair in a tight bun. Ron jumped up and nodded. Harry looked at Krys.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Reverse psychology works all the time." she said.

"How will this be embarrassing, if there's no one here?" asked Ron. Krys laughed and looked at Harry.

"I've already taken care of that." she said. The Hufflepuffs walked over to them. "You ready?" Mason nodded.

"Scared?" he asked.

"We're not the one's who'll have to walk around naked, with another teams praises on our bodies. I just hope you don't have any girls on your team." she said.

"We do." said Mason. Krys looked around.

"Oh- I meant creatures that look like girls." she said. That's when students started to file into the seats. Mason looked at her. Harry and Ron flew up to their regular positions. "Oh- did I forget to mention that people would be here? My mistake. Who's your chaser?"

"I am." said Mason. Krys nodded and got on her broom. He held one hand on the Quaffle and did also. They threw it up into the air together and Krys caught it. She flew all the way to a post with it, then shot it in. She flicked her wand and ten points went under Gryffindor's name on their scoreboard. An hour later, they were still playing. Gryffindor has 150 points and Hufflepuff had 70. Krys looked up at Harry. She could see that he was peering for the snitch. Suddenly he shot off. She nodded, then went after the Quaffle again. She was racing towards the post, when she heard a scream. She looked down and Harry was falling out of the sky. She shot towards him with her broom, then caught him while he was about 30 feet from the ground. Krys snapped her fingers, and Harry's firebolt shot towards them, as he held onto her broom. She caught it, and handed it to him. He mounted the broom in midair and flew up to level with Krys..

"Damnit Prongs." said Krys. Harry laughed, then opened his hand. The golden snitch started to flutter. She took out her wand and pointed at the scoreboard. The Hufflepuffs all shot towards them.

"That's not fair." said Mason.

"What's not fair about it? He fell out of the sky, while catching the snitch- we got it." said Krys. "Start stripping." she said, before she waved her wand then shot towards the ground. She stood in the middle of the pitch, with her wand to the neck. "Ladies and Gentleman! I have a little Pre N.E.W.T treat for you! The Hufflepuff team has made a wager with the Gryffindor team and myself!" A few moments later the Hufflepuff team came out with robes on. "Drop it!" Mason was the first to drop his robe and walk across the pitch. The crowd (excluding the Hufflepuffs) roared with laughter. After him the other two walked the pitch. Krys walked over to Harry and Ron.

"My arm is broken." said Harry. Krys nodded, then took out her wand. She tapped Harry's arm three times, then pulled it. "Ouch." he sounded.

"Still broken?"

"No- but that hurt." he said. Krys shrugged.

"Red, nice blocks. Very cool." she said.

"Thanks. What about you?" asked Ron. Krys looked at him.

"What _about_ me?" she asked.

"Fifteen goals, six steals?" he asked. Krys nodded.

"I still don't know what Harry was thinking when he chose McLaggen." said the voice of Ginny. Krys turned to her.

"Thank you. I thought I was just crazy." said Krys. "Was it you that screamed?" Ginny blushed.

"It wasn't a scream. I was yelling for Gryffindor to win." she lied. Harry laughed.

"Yeah- you love me." he teased, before he kissed her. Krys and Ron looked at each other, then made gagging noises.

"This is nasty. I have to go." said Krys, as she held her stomach in mock disgust.

"Wait for me." said Ron. "I'll see you later." he said, as they walked back to the school. Krys nodded, then sat down outside the Great Hall.

"I thought you were a mallrat." said a voice. Krys turned around to see Brookes smiling at her. "You made it seem like you don't play any sports and you don't do anything but talk on your phone."

"I never said that. That was your assumption." she said.

"So- you're a jock."

"No."

"So- what are you?" he asked. "Since you're not a jock. And you're not a mallrat."

"A Krys." said Krys.

"What is that?"

"A person that isn't into labels. I'm a Krys."

"Oh… so- how do you think you'll do?"

"On what?"

"N.E.W.T's."

"Oh- I forgot about that. I scared that I'll barely pass and have to work as a fast food worker for the rest of my life."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm a nervous person."

"You've always been nervous?"

"It depends. Usually when I'm talking- I get out of that nervousness. But- if its something where people are just looking at me, its different."

"So- you're more nervous when people have to hear you speak. Less nervous when you're just being looked at?"

"No. More nervous when I'm being looked at. Less nervous when I'm being listened to."

"How does that work?" he asked.

"How do you_ think_ it works?" asked Krys.

"Well- you either don't like to be looked at, or you-"

"It's the first one." said Krys. She turned to him. "Okay Dude- I've given you a grace period."

"A grace period for what?" asked Henry.

"To see if you really wanna hang with me. So- do you?" she asked. Henry looked thoughtful for a minute.

"So-… today, I've found out that you're mean, you have asthma, you're smart, you get nervous, you like to shop, and that you play Quidditch well. I'm thinking….yeah." he said. Krys shrugged.

"Oh- okay." she said. "So… did you really think that I sat on my ass all day talking on my cell phone and shopping?"

"You said that you liked to talk." said Henry. "And I figured that since you have asthma, you would be one of those people who use it as an excuse." Krys nodded. "So- do you play any other sports? Is Quidditch your forte? Or is it all you play?"

"I don't only play Quidditch." she said.

"Well… what else do you play?"

"_Everything _else."

"What, like fencing?" Krys laughed.

"I've actually fenced before. My dad used to take me to this club. I learned how to fence, how to play tennis, and how to golf."

"So- what about you and cricket?" asked Henry.

"I don't play cricket. I play soccer, football, basketball, hockey- and my all time favorite sport is boxing. I was training to be a boxer." said Krys. Henry nodded.

"Which is where you learned to punch like that." he said.

"What- _oh_. Yeah." said Krys.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. It was probably my fault." said Henry. Krys shook her head.

"No- it was _all_ your fault. I'm just saying yeah. I didn't apologize, and I'm not worried about it." she said. Henry laughed. "I'm serious"

"I know. That's what makes it so funny." he said. Krys looked at him.

"You're not gonna take me somewhere and try to kill me, are you?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't think I could." said Henry.

"I know. I just wanted to help your ego a little. You know- before I destroy it."

"What makes you think that you'll destroy my ego?"

"Well- I was thinking that for our little _outing_… we could go to the Room of Requirements, and I could beat your ass in every sport that we endeavored."

"That sounds better than walking around Hogsmeade." said Henry. "Although- I'm not so sure that you'll beat me."

"Wow- you really don't know me." said Krys. "But that's good. Hold on to that confidence while you still respect yourself. That's very good. But- here are the sports; hockey, basketball and soccer."

"Alright. How about a bet?" asked Henry.

"You've seen how cruel I can be when it comes to bets. And I've never been one to turn down a bet. But- if you're sure." said Krys. "What kind of bet?"

"If I win… you have to declare your undying love for me." said Henry. Krys looked at him.

"And if I win, you have to go out on a date with Lavender and a date with Romilda." she said. "A kiss goodnight, then avoidance."

"That's mean."

"Lavender's mean."

"Speaking of Lavender… what happened that day? In Defense?"

"I don't know you." said Krys. "If I end up liking you, I'll tell you."

"Well- for my sake, I hope you end up liking me." said Henry.

"I don't." said Krys jokingly. She looked at Henry and started to laugh. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Its time for N.E.W.T's. If we start walking now, we can arrive in time to get good seats."

"Wow… when I first saw you, I thought that you were just this attractive, bitchy, materialistic girl that I wanted to sleep with." Krys looked at him. "But it turns out that you're a _dorky,_ attractive girl that I _still_ kind of want to sleep with." Krys looked at him again. "I was only joking."

"Good for you- I was looking for an excuse to hurt you. You almost gave me one." He laughed, then they walked quietly for a while. "I thought you were a pureblood." she said.

"I am."

"But in class you said that you were a half and half."

"My mother left my father and married a muggle."

"That must've been hard."

"Yeah, her entire family disowned her. Now we only have each other. Plus- my dad was a psycho Slytherin. I think that she's better off… she really loves her life now, and I really like my Stepfather."

"Oh." was all that Krys could say. Brookes looked at her.

"You're a muggleborn, right?"

"Um… yeah." said Krys. Henry nodded.

"So- you're from California?" he asked. Krys nodded, then shook her head.

"Yeah- I've lived in California most of my life. But- I'm originally from England. I was born here."

"Oh really?" asked Henry. Krys nodded. "So- where in California are you from?"

"Um…"

"Um…?" coaxed Henry. Krys chuckled.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I just want to know." said Henry.

"Compton. It is the southwestern suburb of Los Angeles."

"I know where Compton is." said Henry.

"Listen, I'll see you later. I have to meet the others."

"Oh alright. Can I see you later?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to. How about at dinner?"

"Um- what about after dinner? The kitchens."

"Sure. About forty five after dinner?"

"Um… yeah, okay." said Krys. "Um- bye."

Later that night,, Krys and Harry sat in the Great Hall for Dinner.

"So…how do you think you did?" asked Harry. Krys groaned.

"Failed." she said. Harry laughed. "How about you, Prongs?"

"I hope I did alright. I've never been good at potions." Krys laughed.

"Well, Snape was a jackass." she said. "Honestly, when I was younger- when I learned to play basketball. My dad would teach me. He was a terrible player. He couldn't make a shot or dribble to save his- well, he couldn't do it. Even though he was horrible, he taught me to dribble and handle the ball well, because he was just a good teacher. He was nice and he knew how to relate to me. Snape was just an asshole. It didn't matter that he knew what he was doing. He didn't know how to relate to students. You have to admit in these past two years, Slughorn has taught you more than you ever learned from Snape."

"True. I actually knew answers to questions." said Harry. Krys laughed, and continued to eat cake.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"Gin is helping Ron and Hermione do a little planning on the Graduation Ball." he said.

"Where was I when they came up with these plans?" asked Krys. Harry laughed.

"Avoiding Hermione." he said.

"Oh… remember when we first got the power and didn't care about breaking peoples private thoughts?"

"Yeah. And- it was perfectly natural to pick up on them. That was a good time. Now it just seems immoral."

"So… what's going on with Ron and Hermione?"

"Absolutely nothing." said Harry. Krys groaned. "You're acting like you don't know that nothings going to happen."

"Damn it to hell." said Krys. Harry laughed.

"Please, never say that again." he said. Krys looked at him, then laughed.

"This is really going to screw me up."

"You're already screwed up. This is just going to make matters worse." Krys laughed.

"That's rude. And you make it seem like you're any better than me." she said. "And if you think you are, I have a little newsflash for you… you're not. You're crazy, I'm a nutcase and belong in a nuthouse. And- I'll probably be living there in my older years." Harry laughed.

"We are screwed up, aren't we?" he said. Krys nodded. "But- its okay. I still love you… even if you should be in a little white jacket that enables you to hug yourself." Krys looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow. That was harsh." she said. "I mean- you should have one too. You're as crazy, if not crazier than me."

"No I'm not. I'm completely sane." said Harry.

"Seemingly sane. The difference between you and me is that I'm not afraid for people to know that I'm crazy. I act crazy. You on the other hand- you're crazy on the down low." Harry laughed.

"You done with your cake?" he asked. Krys nodded. "You ready to go?" She shrugged and hopped up. They started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"So what are you and Gin doing tonight?"

"I don't know." said Harry. "What about you?"

"Um… nothing really."

"_Really_?" asked Harry. Krys looked up at him.

"What?"

"Really. You said '_really- _nothing_ really_'."

"Oh- I'm just doing something in about an hour." she said.

"With who?" coaxed Harry. Krys started to bite her lip, then she started to bite her nails. "I don't get it. If you don't want to tell people about being '_friends_' with Brookes, why do it?"

"He's alright. Its not like I'm seeing anyone- and its not even like that." Harry nodded, in mock understanding.

"Yeah, sure its not." he said sarcastically.

"We're just friends." said Krys. Harry continued to nod.

"I believe you." he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." she said.

"Well- if you are serious, then you need to-. Sorry- its not my business." said Harry.

"Prongs, the only thing that's coming out of this, is friendship." said Krys. Harry looked at her.

"Padfoot, there are two very big problems with that." he said.

"What?" asked Krys.

"Well- number one, he doesn't want that-"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"He likes you. Just like _Ares _likes- _loves_ you. Just like _Jason_ liked you-"

"Jason _never _liked me." said Krys.

"He did until your third year." said Harry. "Just like that bloke Eric liked you. Like a lot of guys like you, Padfoot. You _can't_ be this clueless."

"Obviously I am, Prongs. I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't see what you're talking about. I don't see it."

"Oh wow. I- wow. The boy has asked you out more than once. You've turned him down each time that he's asked you out. He asked you out again and you said yes."

"Big deal. I figure give him a date- get him to know the real me. I'll have him running in no time. Its like a……crush." said Krys. Harry laughed.

"No its not." he said. "He thinks that there's a chance that you guys will be a _couple_."

"No he doesn't. He cannot think that." said Krys.

"You're right. I'm wrong." Harry said sarcastically. Krys nodded.

"I am right." she said, as she said the password to the portraits. They walked in and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were lying around. They greeted Harry and Krys, as the two plopped down in chairs. "So… how were you in the potions exam?"

"I wasn't terrible." said Hermione. "So- do you want to hang out tonight?" Krys looked at her watch.

"Oh- I can't. I have to do something in a few minutes." she said, as she walked to her room. Hermione looked at Harry.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head. "So- what's going on with you guys?" he asked Hermione.

"She's not talking to me." said Hermione. Ron nodded understandingly. "Excuse me." she said, as she got up and walked to Krys' door. She knocked and the door whipped open. Hermione walked in, and Krys started going through her drawers. "Can I talk to you?"

"Talk away." said Krys in a monotonous voice.

"Can I sit?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Can you?"

"_May_ I sit?"

"Why not?" said Krys. She pulled out her pajamas.

"Are you still mad at me? Because it seems like you're still mad at me."

"Is _that_ what it seems like?" asked Krys.

"Yes."

"Well- then that's probably what it is."

"Why? I thought you accepted my apology." said Hermione. Krys looked at her.

"When did I say that?" she asked.

"You said that I should quit apologizing." said Hermione. "You said that it was tiring."

"Exactly- I said that because, it was. I was tired of hearing empty ass apologies from you."

"They were not empty-" started Hermione. Krys laughed sardonically.

"You make it seem like I don't know every goddamn detail that goes through your mind. Like I don't have that power. If you meant what you said- if you really believe that, then stick to it! If that's what you believe, then keep it. I'm alright with that- but, I don't see the point in us talking, if that's what you believe."

"I'm sorry." said Hermione. "I don't know how many times I can say it."

"Obvious answer."

"What is it Krys?"

"Until you mean it."

"Krys, its ju-"

"Hermione, I need to know that we wont have that conversation again. Whether it be in a few months, when you tell me that you've had sex with him. Or another few months when you say that you guys- I don't know...have a kid. What I do know is that… I can't believe that after we had that conversation at the mall, you still don't believe me."

"I do believe you, its just that……"

"Just that… what, Hermione?"

"I don't know." Krys nodded.

"I have to go in the shower. You know where the door is." she said, as she walked to the bathroom. Krys took a shower and washed her hair. She put on her Bugs Bunny pajamas, matching slippers and matching robe. Her hair started to fall into their naturally silky ringlets. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and clipped her bangs to the side. When she walked out into the common room, they all looked at her. They were all sitting around. "Why are you looking at me?" No one said anything, except for Ginny.

"Why are you being such a bitch? Why are you being such a prat to her, Krys?" she asked. Krys laughed. "And you make it seem lik-"

"First off, I really don't get how anyone can ask how _I'm_ being a bitch. I was avoiding the situation and that was working damn well for me. Second, I already knew that her side would be taken as the default but- to take it without knowing the story… I have to say, I am really disappointed. I'm not the one making the accusations. I'm not the one that's done anything wrong. And I'm not the one that should be accused of betrayal. Because she's-"

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not even here?!" yelled Hermione. Krys looked at her.

"You're not!" she yelled, before she turned back to Ginny. "_She's_ the one that betrayed me by even _accusing _me of some bullshit like that. She's the one who broke _two_ promises. Two of which _she_ should be really ashamed of! One-… what she accused me of- I've already tried to justify it over and over again. Am I _really_ that untrustworthy? We had that conversation before- and I considered _that_ one time too many! _She_ accused me of being- she accused me of something that I… wow I don't even know what to _say_. Number two, the last time, _she_ said she'd never do it again! Big fucking lie!" yelled Krys. Hermione was glaring at her.

"You know what- I have no idea why I apologized. The fact of the matter is, you're a two-timing slut! I have no idea why I started to hang out with you in the first place!" yelled Hermione. Krys nodded and laughed.

"Oh my God. You know, a few days ago, I probably would've felt something. But- I don't give a fuck, Hermione! Because I don't wanna be friends with a traitorous, backstabbing, paranoid _bitch_ anyway! So I'm about to make your dreams come true- fuck you and fuck the friendship!" said Krys, as she walked to the door.

"Fuck you, Krys! I always knew you weren't worth defending!- You've never been worth it!- You've never been worth my time! Any of our time!" yelled Hermione. Krys turned around.

"Really, Hermione?" she asked softly, but strongly. Hermione nodded.

"Really." she said. Krys closed her eyes, and chuckled softly. Harry could've sworn that he saw Krys get misty.

"You know- I always knew that at some point in my life, I'd lose someone who I _thought_ was one of my best friends. You know- an imposter, a bitch in disguise. But- I never thought that person would be you, Hermione… I mean- I knew Ailen wouldn't cut it- but _you_? You always seemed like you were worth the time and energy. But we all know why you're so afraid that I have something with him. Its because, unlike the rest of us, you've _always_ known you weren't worth the trouble. You've always known that we made you out to be more than you really are. In reality… you're not that smart, you're not that nice, and you're not that pretty. So… I'm gonna walk away- and when I'm gone, this friendship will never have happened and all we'll have of each other are _these_ words. They'll remind us of who we are to one another. They'll remind me that you've never been and never will be worth it. You're nothing to me. The waters been poisoned." she said softly and slowly. Hermione looked at her, then walked out of the room with tears running down her face. They all looked at Krys, then Ron and Ginny ran after Hermione. Harry was the only one that stayed looking at Krys. Krys rolled her eyes, then went out the portrait hole. Krys ran down to the kitchens and tickled the pear. It giggled, then opened. There was no house elf there to greet Krys. She shrugged it off, then walked in. Henry was sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Krys walked over to him.

"You're late." he said.

"No… you said, '_about_ forty five after'. This is the leniency of the _about_ approximation."

"You're too smart for my good." said Henry. Krys laughed.

"I've never heard that one before." she said. She waved her wand, and chocolate cake came whizzing through the air. She started to eat her cake.

"So- what kept you?"

"Listen Casanova, stop asking me questions." Krys said playfully. Henry laughed.

"I've never been referred to as a Casanova. But- I liked hearing it." he said. Krys' shoulders shook with laughter, as she ate more cake. "I've never seen a girl eat so much cake, without looking one bit conscious." Krys' shoulder shook more, then she gave him the finger. He laughed. "It was a compliment." Krys snapped, then put one finger up. Two butterbeers whizzed through the air, and she caught them, then threw one to Henry. She opened hers, then took a few gulps. She sat in the Al Bundy stance and belched loudly. "You eat like a bloke." Brookes said jokingly. Krys spit out her butterbeer, and started to laugh. She wiped her mouth and continued to laugh. "That was _completely_ ladylike."

"Who are you to give me ladyfying lessons?" she asked. He laughed.

"Is that a word?" he asked.

"Ladyfy?"

"Yeah-"

"Yes, it's a word. It's a UK terminology- you should know it better that me. So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Do I need a reason?" asked Henry. Krys looked at her watch, then nodded.

"Yeah, because I have a bit of reading to do." she said.

"Well- you can forget about the reading, because you're with me." Krys looked at him.

"You're getting too used to me not hating you. You're talking reckless. I'll leave your ass right now."

"No you wont."

"Only because I _really_ want this cake." said Krys, as she continued to eat her cake. Brookes laughed.

"So- can you help me study for the transfiguration exam, at dinner tomorrow?" he asked. Krys looked up at him.

"There are plenty of better tutors out there." she said.

"True- but, I want you to tutor me."

"Um… okay. You'll come to the Gryffindor table?" she asked.

"I kind of want you to meet my friends." he said.

"You have friends?" she teased.

"Yes- I have friends." he mocked. She laughed.

"Who?"

"Richard Mason and Jonathan Michaels." Krys started to cough.

"They don't like me that much." she said. Henry laughed.

"I know. That's one of the reasons _I_ like you so much." he said. Krys looked at him.

"I don't like them that much either." she said. He laughed.

"You ready?" he asked. Krys nodded, then got up. The plate disappeared, and they walked out of the kitchen. "I'll walk you to your common room."

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself." said Krys. Henry laughed and nodded.

"I'm perfectly aware of that." he said. "I'm only offering to restore my manhood." Krys laughed.

"That's a good reason." she said. She looked at him. "Race you?"

"Do you have your inhaler?" he asked. Krys raised her eyebrow.

"Is that your business?"

"I'm just wondering."

"No."

"Then no racing." Krys rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"What do your parents do?" he asked, as he looked at her.

"Assuming I end up liking you enough, I'll tell you those stories." said Krys.

"How about- on our date, we get twenty rule free questions each."

"No. Four is my limit."

"That's no fun. Five."

"Okay, but- its more fun. It leaves room for wonder, and it makes you value the questions more." said Krys. Henry nodded.

"I guess I have to take what I can get." he said.

"Damn right." They continued to walk quietly, through the halls. When they got to the seventh floor, Krys stopped in front of the portraits. "You can go now." she said in a singsong voice. He laughed.

"Do I at least get a hug good night?" he asked. Krys shook her head.

"No." she said. Henry laughed, then walked away. Krys said the password, but the portrait wouldn't open. Krys chuckled, then got her wand. She tapped the corners of the portrait and it broke down. They all looked at her, when she walked through. "You locked me out?!" No one said anything. "It'd be really nice, if the two _men_ in this room could _grow_ _sacks_ and tell me the truth. You don't want me in here- fine."

"It was either you or Hermione. Hermione was here, so we thought we'd cross you when you came back." said Ron. Krys raised an eyebrow.

"Good to know that when I turn around, I'll get jack hammered in the back." she said, before she walked to her room. She disapparated and landed in Ares and Jason's room. Ares was sleeping in bed, hugging the picture frame. Krys sat on Jason's bed and watched him. He looked peaceful, then he started to mumble. Krys conjured a feather, then started to tickle his face. He slapped himself. Krys continued to tickle his face, until he woke up. He jumped back and Krys laughed. Ares looked at her, then got up and went to the bathroom. Krys waited twenty minutes after the shower turned on, to walk in. Ares was behind the curtain.

"Krys!" he yelled. Krys looked at the curtain, then sat down on the sink.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ares, as he stuck his head out of the curtain. His hair was dripping wet. Krys looked at him.

"Hi to you too." she said sarcastically. "What happened to your lip?" Ares looked at her. "Okay- not a light subject." she said to herself, as she snapped her finger. The scratch was no longer there.

"Krys, why are you here?"

"I came here to wish you luck."

"And you couldn't send a note?" asked Ares. Krys rolled her eyes, then hopped up.

"You don't want me here- fine." she said, as she left the bathroom. Ares walked out after her. Krys looked at him. "You know that you're wearing a towel, right?"

"I'm well aware of that. I didn't mean it that way- I'm just so used to you yelling at me." he said. "I'm glad that you're here." Krys nodded, then sat on Jason's bed. She put her hands behind her head and kicked her feet up in the laid back position.

"Well- why don't you get dressed, then we'll talk about it." she said. Ares nodded, then he started to take off the towel. He suddenly looked back at Krys, who was watching in anticipation. He raised an eyebrow, then sat on his bed.

"Were you gonna sit here and let me get naked in front of you?" he asked.

"Well…no use in ruining the rest of my day." she said. Ares smiled.

"Wow." he said, as he got up and went to the bathroom. He come out with baggy black jeans on. His hair was still dripping wet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He laid on his bed, then looked at her. "So- are we going to pretend that none of it happened?"

"How else do you expect to preserve our ruined friendship?" asked Krys. Ares shrugged.

"I guess-… its forgotten." he said. Krys looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Forgotten." she said, as she nodded. They stayed silent for a while, then he got up and held out his hand.

"Mmm." he sounded. Krys looked up at him, then took his hand. "We two we're friends to the end.

Aint we my friend?"

"We kind of blend together." she sang, as she hopped off her bed.

"Coffee and cream

Boy, what a team"

"You'll never find two other guys

Compatible as steak and fries" they sang simultaneously.

"We're two of a kind

Much of a mind

We find our way, together" he sang monotonously.

"Thinking as one

Searching for sunny skies" she sang, as he spun her around.

"True the sun may turn to rain." he sang.

"We don't mind a drop of rain." she sang.

"But you wont hear us complain."

"Doesn't help to stop the rain."

"What's the gain if we complain."

"Causes lots of stress and strain"

"We keep smiling in the pitter patter

Doesn't matter

Why let it drive us insane

We know the weather will mend

Wont it my friend

We'll weather life, together

So what the heck

Here's what we recommend" they sang in unison.

"The greatest gift in life's a friend" sang Ares. "Take it Krys."

"Pays a daily dividend." she sang.

"Be like us and start a trend

Be friends to the end" they sang together.

"The greatest gift in life's a friend." she sang. "Take it Ares."

"Pays a daily dividend." he sang.

"Be like us and start a trend

We're friends to the end." they sang, as she jumped on him. They hit the bed, and she was on top of him. She looked at him, then rolled off.

"Your test is in two hours." she said. He nodded.

"It is." he said. "So…… what's going on with you?" Krys looked at him.

"Nothing. I'm not talking to the others." she said. Ares looked at her.

"Why not?"

"They're trying not to take sides in an argument- and, they're pretty much doing it anyway." she said. "I didn't expect them not to choose sides. I mean- they've really known Hermione over six years. I just- its more of why we're arguing."

"Why _are_ you arguing? You told me that Hermione was easily your best _girl_friend there."

"Okay- remember Christmas break? The day at the mall." Ares nodded. "When me and Hermione left the ice cream place- she asked me what was going on with me and Ron."

"Wow."

"I know. Okay- she kissed Ron about two weeks ago, while you and me were at my house." Ares nodded. "So- she tells me, and I start to choke on cake. Then she asked me why I was so mad- and it got into this thing. After that, she kept apologizing."

"So… what's the problem?"

"They're empty apologies." said Krys. "She meant it. What's the point of apologizing?"

"You should be somewhat lenient, Krys. I had this girlfriend- and she told me that… at a certain point, she wouldn't have gone out with me, because of blood. Hermione is stuck in a predicament where she's in love with this guy that she believes that can't be with. It should be stressful- try and understand that."

"Well- it wont really be that easy to mend fences now."

"Why n-? You didn't curse her out, did you?"

"In my own defense- I was mad. She started it anyway."

"Well- in Hermione's defense… I thought that you and Jason had something going on." said Ares. Krys looked at him and laughed. "I'm serious." She stopped laughing immediately.

"I thought you were joking the other times."

"I was dead serious."

"Why?"

"You were al-"

"Don't say that I was always with him. I was rarely with Jason- but I love him all the same. Whenever we were together, we talked about things that I couldn't talk to you about. And that was like one thing. And- we talked about the stuff that we talk about too, but- its Jason! Jason, Harry, Ron- are my brothers. That's just- ugh." she said as she started to gag. "I haven't liked him like that, since the end of first year. And even then, it was because he was extremely bold and perverted." Ares started to laugh. Krys looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Its just that- hold on, why did you stop liking him? He's still perverted."

"He's- I don't really- oh. You know why." she said. He nodded. "Its just- Jason isn't my cousin… Ron is. Plus- I hoped that she'd know me better than that. And it wouldn't matter if I liked him or not."

"Krys- this is the magical world that we're talking about. With Purebloods, the breeding between distant cousins to keep it Pureblood within the families. Maybe she's thinking that way."

"But me and Ron were both born into families that didn't care about that. My mom's parents didn't care about it. My parents didn't care about it- I don't care about it. Plus- I'd be too disgusted to do that. I find it completely repulsive."

"That makes two of us. But- she's kind of on the outside looking in. Does she really know where you two stand?"

"When- when- when the hell did you get so……?"

"My mother visited a week ago." said Ares. Krys nodded. "Hanging out with her- that's where I got the psychobabble."

"How is she?" she asked.

"She told me."

"About what?"

"Everything about your little visit. About Jennifer-"

"Victoria and Robyn… your little sisters." finished Krys. Ares nodded. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Well- I've known for about… since I met Thai." Ares laughed. "I just- I didn't know how to tell you, and- I didn't think I was the one who should."

"Its okay. My mother told me, Jason, and A.J- then she told us about leaving him."

"Well- listen, I should probably get going. Write me?"

"How about we hang out after N.E.W.T's?"

"Yeah- I'll tell you when its not hectic. Hey- are you staying with me this summer?" Ares looked at her.

"You, Stephanie, her friends, your friends-"

"Only Thai."

"That's not the point. Is it a good idea?"

"I don't care. Are you coming?" Ares looked at her.

"That really doesn't sound like a good idea." he said.

"Alright. I just figured…"

"You know what- fuck it. Sure, I'll come." he said. "Its either that- or watch Jason and A.J do that disgusting lovey-dovey crap." Krys laughed.

"I think its very cute. Its Jason. And he finally got smart. Stopped going out with the sluts and became a born again virgin with A.J-"

"She's still virgin?" asked Ares eagerly. Krys nodded. "Thank God."

"Jason's smarter than that." said Krys. "Listen- I do have to go to sleep- you should go get Jason though. And- get there early so that you can get a good seat. See you later, _Dude_."

"Whatever Krys." said Ares. "I'll see you later."

When Krys got back, Harry was sitting in her room. She looked at him, then sat down.

"So- you curse Hermione out and make her cry, you leave, you knock the door down, curse us out, then- you block me out and leave? Does that sound about right?" asked Harry sardonically. Krys lay down on her bed and looked at him challengingly. "Where were you?"

"My _dad_ didn't grill me like this- so _you_… don't try me." said Krys.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" asked Harry.

"I don't have a problem." said Krys.

"So- its everyone else then?"

"Damn right. I didn't do anything wrong. _You_ of all people should know straight up- she's throwing empty apologies at me. What's the point?"

"Get over it!"

"No! Fuck you! As long as I'm- ugh!"

"Does this have anything to do with you and Ares?" asked Harry as he walked over to her bed. Krys looked at him and shook her head.

"This has everything to do with Hermione. I- in those two moments, she turned into Ailen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- I just can't hang out with girls. Hermione was one of the only girls I could really hang out with- and now, that's ruined. I mean- I have A.J and Gin also- and don't get me wrong, I love A.J to death but- but- Hermione is _Bon-bon_. Is it really that impossible to be friends with me?"

"No… but- you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Its not that she thinks you like Ron. Its that she's seeing your relationship with him, and it reminds her of _her_ relationship with him."

"That's crazy."

"No its not. See- everyone can see it. You and Hermione are a lot alike."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are."

"_No_, we're _not_."

"_Yes_, you _are_."

"I don't see that."

"Everyone else does. You guys are a lot alike- yet you're completely different."

"Prongs, that doesn't make much sense." said Krys. Harry laughed. "What?"

"She said the same thing when I told her that. Padfoot- you're both overachievers, you both… you couldn't tell the guy that you liked the most, how you really felt, you both pick at every grammatical error- except when you don't feel like it, and you're powerful- a few people would go as far as to say you guys were perfect. She sees herself in you- so she's afraid that Ron will see the same thing and go after you because, she wont go with him. So-"

"That's ridiculous. That's like putting a Mona Lisa _poster_ on your wall. No one wants a replica unless its _completely_ _impossible_ to have the real thing. I just- I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Why not?"

"Because that'd be like admitting that I wasn't completely right."

"Another thing that you have in common." said Harry. Krys looked at him.

"Will you shut up already, Prongs? Krystathaili and Hermione are completely different people."

"Yeah- they are. But they have very weird and particular similarities." said Harry. "Both Head Girl material. You were actually going to be Head Girl here."

"Yeah- don't tell anyone about that. I don't want her to know that." said Krys. "And- I wasn't prefect."

"Neither was I."

"Harry- I'm lazy, I do my work at the last minute- I'm weird."

"Yeah- but, what do _you_ consider 'last minute'?" Krys didn't say anything. "Exactly. Two days before the assignment is due, isn't last minute."

"Okay Prongs- I get it. We have some similar qualities. I just- I don't know what to say about-"

"Get over it."

"You make it seem like _you_ could get over it."

"What? Hermione asking me what's going on with me and Ron- _that's_ completely different." Krys laughed.

"Ron asking you what was going on with you and Hermione."

"I wouldn't care." said Harry. Krys looked at him. "Ron is completely mental."

"Well- Hermione is sane-"

"Get over it."

"I went to see Ares."

"Get over- what?" said Harry. "What happened?"

"We're gonna forget that the relationship ever happened and go on being friends." said Krys. Harry looked at her.

"What happened to-"

"Get over it." mocked Krys.

"Is that what you want?" asked Harry. "Do you really want to forget about it?"

"Does it seem like that's what I want?" she asked softly. "It doesn't matter though. We weren't right together anyway."

"Yeah- he only thought that all the weird things you did were cute. He introduced you to his family- and they basically like you more than they like him. But no- you weren't right together." Harry said sarcastically. Krys looked at him.

"_Why _are you here?" she asked. Harry laughed, then got up.

"Can you at least _consider_ forgiving her?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"You should be asking if I can consider forgiving _you_." she said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't like you right now."

"Padfoot- come on. Its not like I did anything."

"You only changed the locks on me. Did you think I couldn't break through a school charm?"

"No- that's the only reason I didn't ask questions."

"Whatever- goodnight." said Krys, as she went under the covers. The next morning, Krys woke up at 6am. She went in the shower and apparated to Levebons as quickly as she could. Jason and A.J were so engrossed with each other, that they didn't even flinch when she popped in. Krys sat on a chair and watched them for a minute. "You kn-" They both jumped up, then their eyes widened.

"Krys, what are you doing here?" asked A.J. Krys raised her eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too, Apolla Jade."

"How are you?" asked A.J, as she and Krys hugged.

"I'm not too bad. You too seem pretty happy." she said, as she hugged Jason. Krys looked at him. "You haven't said anything yet."

"Um- A.J, can you give us a minute?" asked Jason. A.J nodded, then left. Jason sat down and looked at Krys.

"What happened?"

"_You needed him too much_?" said Jason. Krys looked at him. "_You want to forget all about it_?" Krys groaned. "You punched him in the face."

"Thank you. I don't feel bad enough." she said sarcastically.

"Then why do it?"

"Okay- did he tell you what happened the day we left?"

"When you guys were about to-" started Jason, as he shuddered.

"Yes. Talk to him about that."

"Well- from what I heard, you're the one who said that he should go help Stephanie." said Jason.

"Jason-… shut up." said Krys.

"Are you feeling a bit stupid now?"

"Just- can you shut up and tell me where he is?"

"I don't see how I can shut up and talk at the same time, but I'll try." Krys glared at him. "He's with Array."

"Oh- um- wow- yeah, okay. Listen- um, tell him that I stopped b-"

"They have to do a project together. Since they both missed all of the prep courses." said Jason. Krys nodded. "So… you were jealous."

"No- I was shocked."

"Krys, when are you gonna stop the bullshit? The boy's hurt. His girlfriend- _you,_ dumped him. Why?"

"Okay- do you see yourself with A.J in the next three to four years, or do you think you'll get bored?"

"I can see myself with A.J forever." said Jason.

"Forever?"

"Does this have anything to do with Ralfie?"

"No- this has nothing to do with his dad." said Krys. "The point is-"

"Krys, what's going on?"

"Okay- I don't know what he sees in me. I don't get it. So, I figured that the best way to- I don't know. They say that the children who turn out the best are the ones with the most freedom. So- I guess- I guess, I'm giving him his freedom. If I- I don't know what he sees in me. I'm a frump."

"You're not a frump. The truth, Krys."

"I had a vision."

"What happened?"

"He was standing at the alter with this blonde chick that I know."

"Its not Ailen, is it?"

"God no. It is the… daughter, of a woman that I don't like."

"So what? It doesn't mean anything."

"It means a lot."

"Maybe you should trust him." said Jason.

"Will you guys stop saying that?" said Krys.

"Stop saying what?" asked the voice of Ares. Krys turned around and looked at him. "Oh- hey Krys."

"Dude." she greeted. Jason laughed.

"I'll see you guys later." he said, as he left. Krys looked at Ares again.

"So… what kind of project are you and Array doing, truant?" she asked.

"I'm not a truant. I had a good reason." said Ares.

"What?" asked Krys.

"I had a headache."

"For the entire week." Ares laughed. "Okay- I missed prep for the week too. McGonagall made me do a four foot essay for each exam that I'm taking."

"Serves you right."

"Shut up."

"So…why are you here? You were just here earlier."

"Oh, _excuse_ me. I'll just leave." said Krys. Ares took her hand and pulled her to him. Krys looked up at him.

"Don't go."

"Yeah-" said Krys, as she pulled away. "Well, I had to sneak out before Hermione woke up."

"You're still hiding from them?"

"Yes." Ares nodded, then laid down on his bed. He patted the space next to him. "You think we can fit?"

"Doesn't matter. If we can't, I can always just push you off."

"Funny." Krys said dryly. Ares laughed, as she laid down next to him. She laid her head on his chest, and rested her hand on his abdomen. "So Harry says that she's jealous because, she thinks that me and Ron have a similar relationship to she and Ron. And that's completely insane. Then Harry said that Hermione and I are alike."

"That's true." said Ares. The vibrations from his voice made Krys tingle. "No- you guys seem to be a lot alike. In first year- she's supposedly your perfect friend."

"What- what are you talking about?"

"In first year, you told us why you didn't have friends that are girls- and you said that you didn't like anyone. Then you described the perfect friend for you. Hermione fits that profile- you're just mad because you're you."

"No- I'm mad because we had that conversation already. But- I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Okay… what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Come up with a topic." Ares nodded and they stood in silence for a while.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo." said Ares. Krys nodded.

"Of what?" she asked. Ares shrugged. "Well- I always wanted to get the R.I.P. tattoo. But- at that point- I had no idea who my parents were…so I got things that I liked. Plus- I have to get another tattoo… for Lily."

"You wanna get them together?"

"Um- sure, it'll be my graduation gift to you." she said. "I have to make an appointment."

"Have you ever made an appointment before?"

"Not for myself. But- I'm family." Ares laughed. "But- I'll make an appointment because, I want you to get Taylor. She's really good."

"Okay." he said. He gave a small yawn, and Krys hopped up.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot what time it was- you must be so sleepy." she said. Ares shook his head and held his hand out. Krys took it, and he gently pulled her back to the bed. "You want me to give you some more room?"

"When's your test?"

"Five."

"Will you be here when I get up?" he asked sleepily.

"Do you _want_ me to be here?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Rude."

"I'm sorry. Yes, I want you here… there's nothing like the original."

"What?"

"Its better than sleeping with the picture."

"Listen- I'm gonna get some things."

"Okay." said Ares. Krys waved her hand and her inhaler, her iron pills, Snuffles, and three injections showed up on the nightstand. "You made it seem like you were leaving."

"That was your assumption."

"Do you remember your last day here?"

"When? In sixth year?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what we did?"

"Yeah… I remember." said Krys. Ares laughed.

"Did Yoda leave his wife?"

"No- it actually turns out… Yoda is dead." Ares laughed. "Its not funny."

"This is the epitome of funny."

"I thought you were tired."

"I was."

"And why aren't you sleeping now?"

"Cause my test isn't until three."

"So… why did you ask me to stay?"

"Because I wanted you to stay."

"Wanted?"

"Want."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm not that much fun. I'm boring."

"And you're not that beautiful either." he said jokingly. Krys looked at him.

"At least I can admit it." she said. "Most girls walk around like they're the shit."

"Krys, shut up." said Ares. Krys looked at him again. "Just- everything about you is… I can't even explain it. The captain salutes every time I see you in a skirt." Krys looked at him, with a shocked expression. Then she laughed.

"You are such a pervert." Ares laughed.

"You already know." he said.

"Well- if we're complimenting on looks… I have to tell the truth about how you look. You are _utterly_, _totally_ and _completely_… repulsive. I have no idea how I can look at you." Ares smiled. "I'd be embarrassed if I said how you really look."

"Why?"

"Cause I'd used _rated r_ words." said Krys. Ares looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd actually like to hear some of that." he said.

"Too bad you'll _never_ hear any of it."

"Why not?"

"Come on… lets go to sleep."

"Okay." Ares laid back on his pillow and Krys laid down on his stomach. He unconsciously stroked her hair. "You know- Array's been dropping the hints." Krys laughed, then sat up.

"You mean, the batting of the eyelashes, the flipping the hair, the leaning over you to get a pencil and the ever lovely subtle lip play with the straw?" asked Krys. Each time she said something, she demonstrated it. Ares watched her and nodded. "Oh- she does that all the time." Krys laid back down on his stomach. Ares continued to play with her hair.

"I missed this."

"What?"

"You."

"Remember when Stephanie said that she'd be thinking about you, and you said that you'd be thinking about her too?"

"Yeah."

"And- I said that taking a shower would calm you down."

"Actually you said that a cold shower would calm the _little garden snake down_- and that was insulting."

"Would you have felt better if I said _anaconda_? Would that have made a difference."

"You've seen me naked, why don't you tell me?" asked Ares. Krys looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I should just… bite you right now. You need Jesus." she said. Ares smirked, and Krys pinched him. They stayed silent for a while. "The truth is, I brought it up so that I could apologize."

"What about you and Stephanie?"

"There is no _me and Stephanie_. I don't like her."

"She's your cousin."

"And… that doesn't mean anything. And she said it- we're not blood."

"Okay… I'm gonna go to sleep- because, I'm tired. But- don't get me wrong, I still wanna talk to you." said Ares. Krys laughed, nodded, and took his hand. She started to play with his palm. "That tickles."

"Sorry." she said, as she stopped.

"I didn't say to stop. I only said that it tickled." he said softly. Krys smiled.

"You should stop biting your nails." she said.

"You bite your nails worse than I do." he said tiredly.

"But- I need to. I'm a naturally nervous person. You make yourself nervous."

"No I don't." Krys looked at him. His eyes were closed, and he looked uncomfortable. She patted her hand on the bed, and it expanded.

"Lay flat on your back."

"No."

"Do it." Ares opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because- otherwise, you wont get any sleep and you'll be tired tomorrow- you'll fail your N.E.W.T's because you fell asleep- then you wont get into auror training and poof- your life is down the drain." Ares rolled his eyes and lied flat on his back. Krys put her hand on his chest, then moved over. Ares pulled her back to him. "Okay then." she said, as she laid her head on his chest. She started to draw little circles on his chest. After a while she started to speak. "You know… if you wanted to…… try- um- …if you wanted to try the relationship again… I wouldn't have a problem with that. I- that wasn't right. I made it seem like I don't want to. The truth is…… I've just- I've never been good with any type of relationship. After all that's happened to me- it takes me a while to warm up to most people- but- um- I- you're the first person that I ever _really_ warmed up to- other than my dad, Ms. Banes and Vincent- oh and Prongs. I mean- there's Jason but- he's Jason. But- whatever… that's important to me because, I trust you. And- I value your friendship because- I- you're the most- I just… you're friendship is really important to me. And I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship. But- when I think about how much I need you… I want to give it another try. I just need to ease into it because, otherwise- I just don't want you to get bored with me. And- I understand if you don't love me anymore- I- but- I do understand if you don't want to. I wouldn't even want to if I were you- but- I do want to be with you. And, I do love you. I just- I-… say something please. I can take it."

"He's sleeping, Krys." said Jason. Krys groaned.

"Please don't repeat what you heard." she said.

"Are you ashamed?"

"No- I was acting on impulse. And if it was meant to happen- he would've heard it. So obviously- I need to stop being stupid and face the truth."

"Which is?"

"He's Ares. There are times that I just wanna bite him. An Adonis- he's perfect. And- for however long, he was interested in me. I should be happy and get over it."

"What does that mean?"

"That nothing lasts forever. I should be happy that we're even friends."

"Questions."

"What?"

"Do you _listen_ when he talks to you?"

"Of course-"

"So then, how can you doubt the way he feels about you?"

"Because I have no idea why he feels that way. Next question."

"If Ares is an Adonis- what am I?"

"A bum."

"That was cold."

"You know what you are. You have every girl at school telling you how beautiful you are. What does it matter what I tell you?"

"You chose Ares. You must have okay taste."

"Yeah- he's good isn't he? He was perfect. He was sweet and smart and gorgeous and nice and, he was sexy and funny. And not only was he just fun to be around, but he was the biggest _pervert _in the world." Jason laughed. "And I loved it- love it. And he always made me feel like I was worth something. And- he's so…sweet. Remember when he used to get me the chocolate lilies? He- oh God. What did I do?"

"You broke up with Ares." Krys moved up and looked at a sleeping Ares. She touched his hair, and his eyes, then she kissed his cheek. "So- you still love him?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop. I just- I was overwhelmed. I- he's so wonderful so- I- and then we started to- I don't know what to say. I wanted to get back with him too- but then he pulled back. And- I just need to know what he sees in me."

"You guys have too much drama." said Jason, before he turned out the light. "Goodnight."

"Try morning."

Krys woke up a few hours later. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went back into the room, and waved her hand. A slice of chocolate cake appeared on the nightstand. Krys was eating the cake, when Ares started to mumble. "Wilmu yarry-" he mumbled. He was cut off by his own coughing. Krys put her hand on his chest and his coughs sufficed. "Marry me?" he mumbled. Krys' eyes widened. She picked up her panic pills and took two. Her breathing calmed down. She gathered her stuff, then disapparated. When she got into her room, she dumped her things then sat down.

"Okay- he wasn't- no. He was not proposing to me. Well then, who was he proposing to? Wow- I- _wow_. I- whoa- aw man. Jesus- wow… okay. Calm down." she told herself. Krys ran out of the room, out of the portrait hole, then started running down the hallways. Her chest continued to get tighter and tighter as she ran down the hallways. She finally stopped in a deserted hallway and she started to wheeze horribly as she slid down the wall. The last thing she did was summons her inhaler, before she tried to crawl her way to a more crowded area. She was on her sixth crawl, before she fell into the darkness and collapsed at someone's feet.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	26. She Doesn't Love Me

"I mean- she's being a real prat about it." said Hermione. Harry looked at her.

"Well-"

"Don't start to defend her!" yelled Hermione. "And don't take her side!"

"I'm not taking sides. But- stop yelling. People are looking at us." said Harry.

"I don't care." said Hermione. "To think that she's _your_ cousin. I can't believe her."

"Can you blame her? Can you really blame _her_ for this?"

"Yes."

"How can you blame her, when you're the one that accused her of betrayal?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him.

"Shut up. Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Neither. You're both wrong in some way."

"Harry- she's leaving early every morning so that she won't have to approach me. That's petty. We still can't find her and its lunchtime."

"Hermione- she's on her way. She just came from Levebons."

"Didn't she and Ares break up?"

"They're friends. She's walking on the fifth floor."

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"I can feel her. Um- I'll be back." said Harry, before he ran out of the Great Hall. He ran up to the fifth floor, and ran to find a bleak, dusty, and deserted corridor. On the floor was Krys gasping for air and crawling her way to him. When they reached each other, she collapsed at his feet. "Jesus Christ, Padfoot." said Harry, as picked her up and apparated to the Hospital Wing. When Harry popped in, Madam Pomphrey jumped.

"What's the meaning of this, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Then she saw Krys in his arms and pulled out her wand. She levitated her to the bed, and started to wave her wand around Krys' head. She ran to her potions cabinet and started to rummage through it. Finally, she picked up a potion in a dusty vial. Madam Pomphrey tapped the vial twice with her wand. She then ran to Krys and shoved the potion into her mouth. Krys' chest started to move up and down again, as she started to cough violently. Then she fell asleep.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"She hasn't been taking the potion in her inhaler." said Madam Pomphrey. "I don't know how this hasn't happened before. She's so energetic. And damn hardheaded."

"How _what_ hasn't happened before?"

"She literally couldn't take a breath. She doesn't have the lung capacity to wait until she's gasping, for her to summons her inhaler. She should always have it with her. She should have one with me, and one with her. If she's been living like this, it's a wonder this girl is still alive."

"But- she's a jock. How is it that she's still alive if she never uses her inhaler?"

"Dust. Dust, roaches, rats- her worst nightmare. Where did you find her?"

"In a deserted hallway. The dark one on the fifth floor."

"The dust in that hallway almost killed her. Especially if she stopped to rest there. That's what she needs her inhaler for mostly. Her exercise isn't as bad, as long as she takes a break." said Madam Pomphrey. Harry nodded. "You can stay with her."

"What is she gonna do about N.E.W.T's?" asked Harry. Madam Pomphrey looked at him.

"I'll have to ask Minerva." she said, as she walked to her office. Harry looked at Krys' body. She was pasty, pale and hooked up to a respirator. He sat down by her bed and took her hand. He stood silent for a moment.

"Jesus Padfoot. You've done this too many times." said Harry. "First malnourishment, now an asthma attack- I'm not sure I can take much more of this."

"Well- neither am I." said the voice of McGonagall. Harry chuckled slightly. "What's so funny, Mr. Potter?"

"Well right now, if you'd have just popped up, Padfoot would probably be shrieking or on the ground." said Harry. McGonagall smiled.

"That girl is such a pain."

"Professor, what about her N.E.W.T's?"

"Well… once she wakes up, she'll have to stay in the hospital wing for a while. She'll have to take her N.E.W.T's here. I don't think that we can take any chances on her." said McGonagall. "Although one good thing came out of this. This may be just the scare she needs to realize that she needs that inhaler."

"Yeah I guess so. Did you tell-"

"Mr. Delgado has been informed. Headmaster Cales is sending him to take his N.E.W.T's here." Harry looked at her.

"They can do that?"

"Yes...its very rarely done."

"Then why are they?"

"A kindred spirit twin's trigger. People who don't know you two very well, are under the impression that you're spoiled brats. So… naturally, they're willing to give you whatever you want." said McGonagall. Harry laughed and nodded.

"How can you tell he's her trigger?" he asked.

"Ms. Black's personality tells it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well one example would be- she's not very affectionate, and when it comes to him, she probably even _less_ affectionate… unless well- it's a moment." said McGonagall. Harry laughed. "She tries not to let herself cry over him- but she can't help it."

"What does that say?"

"That she feels that he's worth it." Harry nodded. "Plus- she's going to deny her feelings for him until she goes crazy."

"They already went out."

"And she ran away. She's going to deny it, then give in, then when things get serious- denial again, until-"

"Its too late?" offered Harry. "Is she that predictable?" McGonagall nodded. "Kinda like Hermione and Ron."

"Exactly like that." said McGonagall, as she conjured a chair. "She's never changed."

"How do you mean?"

"She looks exactly the same. Except that." she said, as she pointed to Krys' face. There was no longer a scar on her forehead.

"Didn't she have the scar there at one point?" asked Harry. McGonagall nodded.

"It wasn't supposed to stay there forever. It was only supposed to stay until-… it was only supposed to stay…"

"Until what?" asked Harry. McGonagall looked at him.

"You should know." she said. Harry rolled his eyes. "It was only supposed to stay until you couldn't live without her. I don't know why- I guess its because she's supposed to be one of your counterparts. And- you're supposed to have a synergy. You're supposed to know her through and through. So-"

"Does this have anything with me being able to feel her pain?"

"And her being able to feel yours."

"This is getting really complicated." said Harry.

"The scar hasn't been there since the day that you two became animagi." said McGonagall. Harry looked at her.

"It cleared up the moment that we did the chant." said Harry. "I remember. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"You brought it up." said McGonagall. Harry chuckled lightly.

"No- you did. You said that she hadn't changed." he said.

"Oh yeah. I meant that she's added more people into her life."

"No you didn't." said Harry.

"I just meant, when she was younger she looked like her father. Now, she looks just like her mother. But she looks the same. It funny."

"What?"

"I still can't tell who she reminds me of more."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes, when I close my eyes- its just like hanging out with Sirius again."

"Then her grades reflect her mother." said McGonagall. "I've been meaning to tell you that I want you to introduce the award for highest grades to Ms. Granger or Ms. Black."

"What about me? I can get good grades too." said Harry.

"Then I'll get someone else to present your award." said McGonagall. Harry chuckled slightly.

"Ares is in your office." he said. McGonagall nodded.

"You go get him." she said. Harry rolled his eyes and disapparated. He landed in McGonagall's office. Ares was standing there. Harry took his hand and apparated back to the hospital wing. Ares looked at Krys' body.

"Don't worry. She's the strongest person I know." said Harry. McGonagall nodded.

"She was a premature baby." she said. "They didn't think that she'd make it, because she was only about four lbs. For the first two days, she didn't show any progress. Everyone was so afraid, but on the third day, when your mom and dad were about to take you home, they took you to say hi. When they took you, she started to get better, her weight went up, and everyday- you were with your mum and dad and her mum and dad near her incubator. She was so small, but as soon as she hit five pounds, they were able to take her home. That's one of the reasons that Sirius and Eris loved you so much. They thought you were her savior. Its also the reason that Lily and James loved her so much. You guys were always like brother and sister. You sometimes even shared the same pacifier." Harry and Ares chuckled slightly.

"So… she was always scaring people? You know, when it came to her health." said Harry. McGonagall nodded.

"Well- was she always this tough?" asked Ares. McGonagall nodded and groaned.

"She was _always_ tough. Once when she was younger, she fell out of her high chair."

"Ouch." said Harry. McGonagall nodded.

"Yeah- she shed a few tears. The one time I ever really saw her cry, like _really_ cry- was the night that they left."

"Who?" asked Ares.

"When she and her mom moved to California. You both cried and cried." said McGonagall.

"Its really hard to see her like this- you know, even though she doesn't love me _that way_." Ares said bitterly. McGonagall and Harry chuckled. "This isn't funny." McGonagall nodded.

"It- it really is." she said.

"Yeah mate. You guys are really dysfunctional." said Harry.

"The girl is a nutcase. I don't get it. I thought everything was going well. But no…. no, no, no- no smooth sailing with Krys." ranted Ares. "And she talks about how she loves me- she doesn't love me. She's- and she wants to be friends. I don't want that- I mean, I'd rather have her as a friend that not at all but- I can't be her friend. The way she does everything is so Krys like- and she made me go out with Stephanie- I though we were all gonna hang out- but no. She-"

"Loves you." finished McGonagall.

"Yeah- okay. Cause she proved that, when she told me that the best thing is to forget the relationship and try to move on with the friendship. Yeah- that's love. Alright- I can't even- Jesus." said Ares. Harry was hiding his chuckles with his hands and McGonagall was laughing out loud. "I mean-" Krys coughed. They all watched her intently.

"I should go." said McGonagall. "She'll start taking her N.E.W.T's when she wakes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Delgado." Then she left. Harry looked at Ares.

"Wow… the last time we were left alone together, we had a conversation about you and Padfoot's nonexistent sex life." Harry joked uncomfortably. Ares chuckled slightly. "Then we took her to the hospital. Now she's in a hospital bed again, and its really weird standing here with you."

"Why?" asked Ares.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"We're okay, right?" asked Ares. Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda just figured that Krys told you."

"About… ugh." shuddered Harry.

"Yeah, about that."

"Well- if I hated you for that, I'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world. Because-"

"Because of you and Ginny." said Ares.

"Yeah. Plus- I guess you're somewhat good for Padfoot."

"She told me about her fight with Hermione."

"I don't get it. They're both mad at each other now- and Krys made her cry." Ares laughed, and Harry looked at him.

"No- its not like that. It's just that… there've been times where Krys has made _me_ want to cry." Harry laughed.

"I know the feeling. She can be brutal."

"We're talking about two very different things. Krys makes me wanna cry, every time I see her in a skirt- dress- anything short- or, anything that shows me a tattoo." said Ares. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Ugh… don't say shit like that, please." Ares laughed.

"Well- her real reason, she doesn't like to have the same fight twice. That's the only reason that she's really mad." said Ares. "As for the crying- she can be really, really, really, really mean." Harry laughed.

"Yeah- yesterday, she called Hermione a treacherous bitch, then told her that their friendship was over."

"How's Hermione taking it?" asked Ares.

"They're both pretty torn up about it. Its just that- they're easily the best of friends… why fight so much over something nonexistent?"

"Krys is all about trust. She likes people to have complete faith and trust in her. I think its because when it comes down to it, she'll do just about anything for her friends. That's the reason that she and A.J are so close. Krys got detention for a month because she jumped in, and beat the shit out of a group of girls that were bothering A.J. She just hates it when people doubt her. They'll come around soon enough."

"Ares… before she came back, Padfoot and I didn't talk to each other for three months. Did she tell you that?"

"No. She can hold a grudge. But- no, you're right. She's too stubborn to apologize for this. And, she thinks apologizing is proof that a person is wrong."

"And Hermione won't do it because of the same reason." said Harry. They stayed quiet for a minute. Both of them just stared at Krys' body. Ares trailed his fingertips up Krys' arm. Then he moved her hair out of her face. "She loves you, you know?" Ares looked at him.

"I don't know how to feel about her. Does that make sense?" he asked, as he touched Krys' cheek. Harry nodded. "I can either love her; like I do, or I can respect what she wants; and just be her friend. But once I do that… I _can't_ do that. I don't think that I can take it."

"She doesn't want to be your friend. She just needs time. Just-… she's mental. She is out of her damn mind. The girl is crazy." said Harry. Ares chuckled slightly.

"And I love that about her." he said. "I love that she can turn anything around on me. I mean- one minute, its her that's being put on the spot, but I'll end up apologizing. And it sounds like she's manipulative but- she apologizes for her mistakes too. And it seems like she's mean but- she's the sweetest thing in the world. And… I guess I should've just listened when she said that she needed time."

"Its Padfoot. Once she's ready again, she'll start doing things normally."

"What's normal?"

"She told me about the two snogs in sixth year." Ares looked at Harry questioningly. "The two _tongue down sessions_, as she calls it." Ares laughed and nodded. "It seems like she just needs a breather."

"Back to normal?"

"A _moment_. You know- you're here when she wakes up, then she talks to you about something crazily random. Then you guys do your thing. And you should come back for the graduation ball."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Surprise her." said Harry. "She does love you. She's just _strange_." Ares laughed.

"But… she's beautiful, isn't she?" Harry rolled his eyes. "No- its true. I mean, part of her charm is how modest she is… but she looks amazing in anything. She's adorable. And I love how she knows everything. And I love it that she's more powerful than me. It kinda intimidates me too- but, it kinda turns me-"

"Okay, can you stop?" asked Harry. Ares laughed.

"Its true though. She's like the perfect girl… because she's cool _and_ she's gorgeous." he said.

"Yeah, whatever- she's alright. I mean- I've known her for less than a year, and she's already become a part of my life. I mean- whenever I have a problem with Gin, I go to her, even though I know that she has no idea what to do. And she just makes me laugh my way through it."

"She's perfect." said Ares. "I just- I have no idea how she ended up with me."

"What do you love about her?"

"I think a shorter list would be what I _don't_ love about her." said Ares. Harry turned up his nose and started to gag, as Ares laughed. "I hate that she's not more willing to stand up for herself. I hate that she keeps secrets to protect everyone. I hate that… I hate that there are times when I don't know what to do to help her. I hate that she thinks that I would leave her. And I hate that she doesn't believe me when I tell her how gorgeous she is."

"You guys are completely disgusting." said Harry. Ares laughed.

"Well- there's no '_us_' anymore. Now we're '_just friends_'."

"You guys are never actually '_just friends_'."

"We are now." said Ares.

"You and Padfoot have been married, since she started to like you when you were in second year."

"I- I have no idea what to do. I know that she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You ever think that that just scares her?"

"Why?"

"Because she thinks you'll get bored like all those other people do. High school _sweethearts_ have the highest divorce rate. She's over analytical."

"And I love that about her but-… I'm not my father. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"That's the only reason I trust you with her." said Harry. "Listen- we should go. You should get about another hour of sleep."

"I don't think I can." said Ares, as he and Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing. They walked to the Head Dorms, where Ron was sitting on the couch and Ginny was sitting on a chair. When they saw them, they both looked up.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny. Ares waved, then looked at Harry.

"Well… Padfoot is in the Hospital Wing." said Harry. Ginny didn't say anything. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"What happened to her?" asked Ron.

"I think it was an asthma attack." said Harry. Ginny got up and walked to her room.

"Is she okay?" asked Ron.

"We don't know yet."

"What about N.E.W.T's?"

"When she wakes up, she has to take them."

"Ugh, who's gonna tell Hermione? You know she'll feel really guilty about yesterday." said Ron. Harry looked at Ares.

"I don't know." hinted Harry. "Maybe it should be one of us who she won't-"

"I'm not telling her." said Ares.

"I would do it for you." said Harry. Ares shook his head.

"No you wouldn't." he said.

"Okay- that's true, but- Hermione is scary." said Harry. Just then, she walked in.

"Hi." she said, as she skipped over to them. "Oh- hey, Ares." Ares waved. "Okay- listen to this… Slughorn invited us to some party after N.E.W.T's. He says that he wants all of us there."

"Padfoot is in the Hospital Wing." blurted Harry. Hermione looked at him.

"What'd she break?" she asked sardonically.

"She didn't break anything, Hermione. She had an asthma attack… and um-" started Ares.

"It's not good." finished Harry. Hermione nodded, then walked out of the room.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After the exam, all except Hermione and Ginny sat in the Hospital Wing. They all sat around Krys' bed. She was no longer on the respirator.

"So- why wouldn't she come, again?" asked Ares. Harry looked at him.

"They don't think that Padfoot wants them here." said Harry. "And- they're certain she won't forgive them."

"Wow." said Ares. Harry nodded. "She probably won't." Ron laughed.

"Its true." he said. Harry and Ares both chuckled also. "What're they fighting about anyway?" Harry and Ares both fell silent.

"Um- you see…" started Harry. "Padfoot… is mad at Hermione because Hermione accused her of something that wasn't true?"

"I know _that_." said Ron. "What did she accuse her of?"

"See… I'm not in this- I don't really know." said Ares. They both looked at Harry.

"Me neither?" he tried.

"Of course you do, mate. You know everything- plus, you seemed to be following along well." said Ron. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, before he was saved by coughing from Krys. They all looked at her. Her body shook each time she coughed. Her coughs became so violent that she started to cough up blood. Madam Pomphrey ran to her bed, and stuck a potion vial in her mouth. When the potion was done, they all just stared at Krys' body. After a minute, Krys started to wheeze again. They all watched her. The wheezing continued to get worse, then she started to cough again. Madam Pomphrey had to hold her down to put the respirator back on her.

"This isn't good. She isn't making any progress." said Madam Pomphrey. They all looked at her. "I'll have to talk to Minerva." Then she left. Harry and Ron looked at Ares, who was holding Krys' hand. Ares wasn't saying anything… he was just staring at her.

"Um… mate, its Padfoot." said Harry. "I've never met a stronger person." Ares nodded.

"Yeah- I know." he said, as he nodded frantically. Harry got up and started to wave his wand around the air. Ares and Ron looked at him.

"Mate, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"What Madam Pomphrey should've done." said Harry.

"And that was?"

"I'm cleaning the air. Do you know how many dust particles are in castles?" Ares and Ron shook their heads. "A lot. I mean- the castle is over a thousand years old." said Harry, as he walked to Krys' body, and took off the respirator. Her breathing was stable. After a minute, she started to cough again, but then they were all surprised by Krys sitting up, and throwing her head back. She started to gasp for air, then cough again. Harry handed her the respirator. She threw it to the side, then picked up her inhaler. She pumped twice, then her breathing started to stabilize. She felt around on the table next to her bed. Harry laughed and handed her the toothbrush and toothpaste. Krys started to brush her teeth lazily. The door of the Wing opened and there stood Pomphrey and McGonagall. When Krys was done, she lied back down. They all sat down at her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomphrey. Krys sat up and nodded. "Say something."

"Cake." she said softly, as she lied back down. They all chuckled. "I'm alright. What time is it? What time is the test?" Harry looked at his watch.

"Five hours ago." he said. Krys looked at him.

"And no one-"

"You were on your potential deathbed." said McGonagall.

"I would've died a scholar." retorted Krys. They all looked at her. "I'm good- Jesu-"

"Ms. Black."

"I apologize." said Krys. "I'm okay."

"Okay- lets think about this. You collapse… in a deserted corridor far away from Gryffindor Tower… a side that no one goes to- ghosts don't even go there. The only reason that you're still alive is because of who you are-"

"Which is true- I get that. But- lets think of how many other times I would've died, if I wasn't who I am." said Krys.

"Proving my point." said McGonagall. "You can't take your asthma lightly. I've been informed that you don't have the lung capacity for that."

"I summonsed my inhaler- I just happened to black out before I could use it." rationalized Krys. They all looked at her. "That didn't help did it?"

"No… and until I see that you're making an effort to keep yourself alive- you're staying here." said McGonagall.

"Minnie, you can't do that." whined Krys.

"And why not?" asked McGonagall.

"Because I'm an adult." Krys whined. McGonagall laughed.

"Then lets talk about this like adults. Until you're 100- no graduation ball, no graduation-" Krys scoffed. "No Quidditch Cup." Krys shot up and she looked crazed.

"You can't do _that_." she said.

"My school." Krys nodded, then tried to breathe calmly.

"Lets talk about this like adults." she said. "I will attemp-"

"No." said McGonagall.

"Okay. I will carry my inhaler everywhere I go."

"Ms. Black- its one thing to _say_ that you'll do it. Its another thing to actually do it." Krys groaned. "Until you show me that you're responsible, you're not leaving this hospital wing."

"Where am I supposed to take my exams?"

"In here."

"Minnie- I can't stay here." McGonagall looked at Madam Pomphrey, then back at Krys. "I've spent too much time in hospitals and hospital wings. I am _not_ staying here." said Krys. McGonagall chuckled.

"So cute." she said. Krys looked at her. "You know- how you think this is up for discussion." Krys' face contorted a hundred different times. All contortions were looks of outrage. Then she closed her eyes, and calmed down.

"Okay- what was wrong with me?" asked Krys.

"You started to hyperventilate- then had an asthma attack." said Harry. They all looked at him.

"Okay- _that_, I can't help. I had an panic attack- you know, usually people give a few hours before they start to yell." said Krys. "Listen- the last thing I remember before I got panicky was… something really weird."

"What was it?" asked Ares. Krys looked at him.

"I'm not telling anyone." she said. "But- it freaked me out."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Guys- I'm okay. But- Minnie, how can I prove myself if I don't leave?"

"Listen to Poppy." said McGonagall. Krys nodded. "Has the injection been made?" Krys shrugged. Harry nodded.

"Yeah- I made them." he said.

"You're lucky that you have these three. Where are the other two?"

"Well- his chick-" said Krys, as she pointed to Ron. "doesn't like me, and neither does his." she finished, as she pointed at Harry. "I guess, I only have one chica left."

"They're just a bit-" started Harry,

"Cold- heartless-" Krys ticked off with her fingers.

"You made Hermione cry."

"I almost cried. I misted a bit. She could've made me cry."

"But she didn't."

"There isn't just a clump of ice here, Prongs. I have feelings too." said Krys as she pointed to her heart. "She called me a sl- the '_s_' word. That hurts."

"Padfoot- you called her a bit- the 'b' word."

"You know what? Whoever thinks that I was mean, can just leave." said Krys. "This means you, Prongs!"

"You can't make me go anywhere." said Harry. Krys looked at the rest of them, then sat up.

"Fine- I'll leave." she said, as she tried to get off the bed. Some invisible force, pushed her back down. "What the _hell_, man?"

"You guys are gonna talk this out." said McGonagall, as she pulled the rest of them out of the Wing with her. Krys scoffed.

"I don't wanna talk to you." she said. Harry looked at her.

"I don't wanna talk to you either." he said. After a few seconds, he looked at her. "So- what made you have the panic attack?" Krys sat up.

"Oh my God, Prongs. Me and Ares were sleeping-… when I wake up, I did my routine. When I got back to the room, he was mumbling. He said _marry me_."

"That's why you almost died?" Harry asked dryly. Krys looked at him.

"Prongs- that's creepy as hell." she said in outrage.

"Are you saying that you don't ever want to marry him?"

"No… its not like I'd say no. Its like- its creepy no matter what."

"Its not that creepy."

"That's because you're the one who should be doing the proposing." Harry rolled his eyes. "This is marriage we're talking about."

"Padfoot- do you love him?"

"Prongs… that is the dumbest goddamn question you've ever asked." Harry laughed. "Hey- wow, who's to say that the proposal was even for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

"Stephanie." Harry laughed.

"He doesn't even know what- Padfoot, he was just having a dream."

"Okay- that sounds better. But… because of that dream, I might fail out of school and not only can I not play Quidditch, but I can't _watch_ Quidditch."

"That sounds like a problem. Maybe you should just listen to Pomphrey."

"The woman is crazy. Plus she's gonna stick me with her assistant."

"Padfoot- I just- I don't know what to say. They're right. You have to be more consistent. You have to walk around with your inhaler- not only for you, but-"

"Prongs… don't have an asthma attack too. Listen- if I'm gonna die-"

"Padfoot-"

"If I'm gonna die… its gonna be because I'm two hundred years old with dragon pox… or you went crazy and tried to kill me."

"Don't say that."

"Prongs- you keep forgetting the key- key thing in animagi."

"What is that?"

"Your blood."

"What about it?"

"Your blood is like Jesus Juice to me, and visa versa. Nobody says this because it seems unfair but- medic witches and wizards can give back life taken by muggle incidents."

"Padfoot- you have to take batter care of yourself." said Harry. "If not for you- then for Ares, Ron, Jason, Hermione, Gin, A.J, Ms. Delgado, McGonagall, Moony, The Weasleys……and me." Krys laughed.

"Dude- you just gave me the speech." she said. Harry laughed.

"You had to ruin the wonderful moment, didn't you?" he asked. Krys nodded.

"Okay Prongsie, I love you- I'll take care of me." she said. Harry nodded.

"Okay- well, I'm gonna go and comfort Ginny." he said. Krys looked at him.

"That's nasty." she said. Harry waved, then left. A few minutes later, Ares walked in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Kingie." she greeted. Ares smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." said Krys. "Are _you_?"

"Seeing you here like that? No." said Ares. Krys smiled.

"**Poor baby**." she teased in Spanish. Ares chuckled softly.

"Professor McGonagall says that you have two tests to take tomorrow." he said. Krys chuckled slightly.

"Alliterations." she said. "Hey- are you okay? What about _your_ test?"

"I'm good. Other than seeing you in a hospital bed, _everything's_ good. I took the test here." They stood in silence for a moment. "You know that you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course. No one else likes you." said Krys jokingly, as she kissed his hand.

"Are you coming on to me?" asked Ares. Krys looked at him and smiled.

"Oh God no. I don't want you." she said.

"What is it? Am I not pervy enough?" he joked. Krys smiled.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked softly. Ares nodded.

"Anything." he said.

"Do you like Stephanie?" Ares smiled.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Okay now you're making fun of me."

"No, Krys. I'm not making fun of you. Its just- you get all nonchalant on me when I get attacked by a mob of girls at school. It's a little shocking to have you ask me that." Krys looked at him. "No… I don't like Stephanie."

"Is there anyone else at school?" she asked. Ares shook his head.

"What about you?"

"No, there's no one else- well, Prongs thinks some dude likes me. He asked me out."

"What'd you say?"

"We're gonna have a sports tournament next week, after N.E.W.T's." Ares looked down and nodded. "Kingie- he's just a friend. No need to get sexy jealous on me." Ares looked at her.

"Friends first, right?" he asked. Krys nodded.

"Of course. You're my number one." she said. Ares nodded.

"Um… if you do end up liking him… I just want you to know that-"

"Ares, I'm not that flaky. I can't hop from one dude to the next. I may like him- I may not… but- right now, its my ex." Ares smiled, and took her hand. "So… when are they letting me out?"

"Not for another few days." said Ares, before he kissed Krys' forehead. Krys patted the bed, and it expanded. She patted it again and looked at Ares. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." said Krys. Ares crawled into bed next to her. He held Krys around her waist. "I've missed this."

"What?"

"You copping a feel." Ares laughed.

"I missed it too." he said.

"Pervy."

"You know it." Krys smiled. "Why are you always wearing toe socks?"

"I'm afraid of feet." she said. Ares smiled.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Krys nodded.

"Well- not really _afraid_… I can look at feet, but- don't touch me with your feet and don't touch me after _you've_ touched your feet." she said. Ares laughed. "Its not funny" Krys said through her laughter.

"No- this is the epitome of funny." said Ares. Krys looked at him, then she turned around, so that she would face him. "Even though it wasn't very graceful- it was _very_ enticing." Krys raised her eyebrow.

"Pervert." Ares nodded, then started to stroke her hair. "Please don't do that thing where I'll wake up and my hair will be parted with pigtails."

"I would never do your hair." said Ares.

"Don't do the toenail painting thing either." Ares laughed. "I don't want to wake up to you painting my nails."

"Don't worry. If I'm gonna do anything- it'll be sponge bath duty." Krys looked at him with her eyes scrunched. Then she shrugged.

"Okay." Krys said, as Ares laughed and started to trace his name on her palm. "That's very sexy."

"Pervert."

"I've been hanging out with you for too long." said Krys, as she started to fall asleep.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The next day when Krys woke up, Ares was gone. She stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, before she brushed her teeth. McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey barged in the Hospital Wing door.

"Okay- I'm only going to do this because… Mr. Delgado and Mr. Potter have convinced me that you'll do better." said McGonagall. "You're released from the Wing." Krys nodded, then sat up.

"But you have to take your medicines everyday. And you have to carry your inhaler with you _everywhere_." said Madam Pomphrey. Krys nodded.

"Thank you." she said, as she hopped out of bed. She walked out of the hospital wing and looked at her watch.

"Ms. Rodriguez." said McGonagall. Krys turned around. McGonagall was standing behind her. "You have to go to the library now. You have to take the test." Krys nodded, then ran to the library.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Later that day, Krys was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. She was picking at her chocolate cake, when a silhouette appeared.

"Heard you were in the hospital wing." said Brookes as he sat down.

"Who told you that?" asked Krys.

"Potter. Did you make up your exam yet?" Krys nodded. "Did you take the Transfiguration exam?"

"Yeah- I had to take the first exam at ten in the morning. Then I took Transfiguration with the rest of you."

"How do you think you did?" asked Brookes. Krys shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm good."

"Okay- I don't know you that well… but I _do_ know that you _always_ have _something_ to say."

"Do you think that this… acquaintanceship/friendship _thing,_ is worth defending?" Brookes looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that my friendship is worth defending?"

"Well- yeah. You're fairly interesting."

"But- all the things that these girls and guys say about me… is what we have worth defending your reasons?" asked Krys.

"Well- what _do_ we have?"

"An acquaintanceship bordering on friendship."

"Well… yeah. I like you. You always have something interesting to say."

"Do you believe all the things that people say about me?"

"I used to." said Brookes.

"What changed that?"

"You're _really_ mean. And… I've seen how you and Potter interact. And if you two _are_ having sex… that's a _really_ creepy relationship." Krys laughed.

"At least you know the truth."

"Plus- you seem really decent… and I think you have a conscience. You know- about sleeping with someone, then smiling in his girlfriends face."

"Well- you seem to understand that I wouldn't do that to someone who's supposedly one of my best friends." said Krys.

"So… are you ready to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Okay- well… no- no, I'm not." Brookes laughed. "You don't want to know anyway."

"So- where are your friends?" he asked.

"I don't have any."

"What about Potter? You guys seem like good friends."

"Yeah… we all _seemed_ like good friend. _Seemed_, being the operative word. But, in reality… they all believe that I'm a liar who takes friendship for granted."

"Are you?"

"I wish."

"Why?"

"Because then it wouldn't hurt."

"Can I walk you to your dorm?"

"Sure… why not?" said Krys, as she got up. As she and Brookes were walking out of the Great Hall, Hermione and the others were walking in. They all looked at Krys and Brookes. Krys didn't say anything. She just continued to walk, until someone grabbed her. It was Harry. Krys looked at him. "What?"

"Come on… you two have to work this out." said Ron. Krys laughed sardonically.

"Okay… why are we fighting, Red?" Ron didn't say anything. "Does anyone want to inform him?" No one said anything. "Okay- so… lets let me go, before I lay everything bare. Innocently of course." she added as an afterthought. Harry shook his head.

"You wouldn't do that." he said. Krys groaned, then walked with them to the table. She grabbed Brookes' hand and pulled him along with her. They all looked at him, as he and Krys sat at the table.

"I'm in your little '_friendship circle_'… your little turf… I get him." said Krys.

"You guys have been friends too long for this." said Harry.

"Two years is nothing. I've had sneakers longer than that." said Krys. Harry groaned. "Okay- please tell me what the point is? I don't see a point… there's no reason for us to be sitting here. I've already been informed that I'm not worth it."

"She didn't mean it." said Harry. "We're all friends and family here."

"You know… four months ago… I thought I had this wonderful life. You know- father, boyfriend, friends, family. Then everything just started to fall apart. First, you- stopped talking to me, Prongs…my father died, then me and Ares broke up. But- I still felt kind of lucky… you know. I still had Hermione, Gin, Ron, A.J, and Jason. And now… everyone is just… _dropping like flies_. I mean… I have you again, Harry- but, there's still that part of me that thinks about when we stopped talking. And it was me that left- I know… but it was three months. Three months where I couldn't even levitate a book, because I was so deep in depression." She had tears in her eyes, and the Great Hall was being showered with a light sprinkle. "And- of course I have Jason and A.J- but, they're on a different continent. And now… I have no relationship with Hermione or Ginny- and what I have with you and Ron is miniscule, because everyone has something to say about both of them. My relationship with both of you have been turned into something dirty and…- I don't expect you to take my side. I would never even ask you to. I wouldn't ask you to jeopardize your relationship with Hermione and Gin- even if we're family. I would never try and put you in that situation. I know that you've known Hermione longer than you've known me, and I know that Gin is you girlfriend and your sister… I get that they're part of your little circle. I mean- I just figured that it would blow over, you know. Two- three days. You know- I thought that she'd apologize, then we'd be friends again. But- each time that she apologized, I could feel the-… Forget it. I just… when I was in the hospital wing and I could hear you and Ron and Ares talking to me… I was dejected. You know- I figured that life was too short to hold grudges… mainly because I didn't think I was gonna get out of there alive. Especially if Madam Pomphrey wasn't gonna clear the air. But- then I kept on hearing the words _not worth defending_ and _bitch_ and _prat_… and you're right, Hermione. I'm _not_ worth defending- I'm not worth the trouble… I'm just a lying slut that none of you should've ever started talking to. There was a reason why I was so mad… and your accusations were completely correct." lied Krys. A tear rolled down Hermione's face and the Great Hall was graced with heavier raindrops.

"How could you do that to me?" asked Hermione. Torrential downpour started and they all got soaked.

"I'm not doing _anything_ to you." said Krys. "Two reasons- you say you can't do it- you're not strong enough… then don't attempt if you won't follow through. And I should be asking the same thing of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are _really_ not as smart as you seem. I thought that you knew me a lot better than that. I'm not afraid of anyone, Hermione- and I don't do anything that I don't mean. If I did it- I would've told you the truth the first day. I wouldn't've made you apologize, I wouldn't've went on a stupid rant and I wouldn't've avoided you. You really need to get it together and stop blaming everyone else for your problems and insecurities. You accusing me of betrayal, was just an unconscious asshole way to hold off on doing what you should've done a long time ago. Don't blame me for your unhappiness and don't apologize… because nothing has changed, Hermione. You keep throwing these empty ass apologies at me… and I don't need it, and I sure as hell don't want it. Like I said a few days ago…you're nothing to me." said Krys. She looked at the others. "Is it worked out enough?" No one said anything.

"Krys, I'm so-" started Ginny. Krys shook her head.

"Don't even start. I've never had a problem with you. I always liked you. But… I love how after _I_ was told that _I wasn't worth the trouble_, that _I've never been worth it_, and that _I wasn't worth the time_… everyone went running to comfort and raise Hermione's spirits. Lets just get this clear… my words were probably more harsh than Hermione's but- they weren't nearly as vicious and spiteful. So… I love how, when she couldn't handle the heat, everyone automatically ran to her side. Staying out of it- fine. Choosing- also fine. Just don't expect to come back to open arm-" They all knew that tears were pouring down Hermione and Krys' faces, even though it was raining.

"Krys-" she cried. Krys shook her head.

"No, Hermione. I can't even come up with words to describe how badly you made me feel. Either one of you… because here I was thinking that we were such good friends- but, I was dead wrong. And I have too many examples to show for it. Whether it be when you told me and confirmed that I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Or- when you had Ronald, Harry, and Ginerva lock me out. Or when you had Ginerva call me a bitch. Or- when after I was told that I wasn't worth defending… you're the only one that got comforted- but… that wasn't your fault. When you believed that I did it- _that_ was your fault. Or when you lied and said that you were sorry- you know, so that you wouldn't feel bad. Or when you told me that you shouldn't've started to talk to me anyway. Or when you didn't visit me in the hospital wing… oh- I think that's it." she said thoughtfully. They could all tell that her words were full of unwanted scorn.

"I'm so sor-" started Hermione. Krys laughed scornfully and shook her head.

"No… a few days ago- you wanted me to feel like I was nothing…" she said, as she got up. "…mission accomplished." Then she walked out of the Great Hall. She didn't look back after any of their shouts and protests for her to stay.

"Harry- I messed up." said Hermione, as the tears streamed down her face. "She's never going to forgive me."

"Hermione… one thing about Padfoot is, she seems like a badass- but, she's very forgiving." Harry said unsurely.

"What did you guys do?" asked Ron.

"We did something really stupid." said Ginny, as she laid her head on the table.

"Can you talk to her, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I can try." said Harry.

"Please, Harry." said Ginny. "I feel so bad… I mean- I knew that she didn't do it. And now that I think about it- she wasn't being such a bitch. It seems like she was just giving you time to come to your senses."

"I'll try to talk to her."

"Is anyone else a bit scared that the Great Hall is flooding?" asked Brookes. They all looked at him. Harry took out his wand and pointed at the sky. The rain stopped immediately, then all the water soaked up. "That's better."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Padfoot- are you mad at me?" asked Harry. Krys didn't say anything. She just lie down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Are you gonna talk to me?" She still didn't say anything. "Hermione and Gin are asking for forgiveness." Krys laughed scornfully.

'_That's cute._' she thought. Harry smiled.

"At least you're thinking." he said.

'_Looks like I'm back to only having one true girlfriend._' thought Krys. '_A.J has always been loyal. I've always liked her. She's a good friend. She's never made me feel like a nonentity._'

"Padfoot- people make mistakes."

'_Of course they do. But- making the same mistake over and over again is really dumb, Prongs. Am I wearing a sign on my back that says '_I keep it in the family_'?_' Harry laughed.

"Its not worth destroying a friendship." he said. Krys looked at him.

'_Okay… hypothetical question… the last parental figure that you have; just died, you break up with your girlfriend and you've just left your room after a week. You get out and Ron says that he kissed Hermione. You choke and cake- and he asks why you're so mad and shocked. Ron gets everyone on his side, then tells you that you're not worth his friendship and his time. How do you feel?_'

"I get your point but-"

'_But nothing. Harry- I gave her a few days to realize that she was being an asshole and that I would never do that to her. Not only is that disgusting but- she's one of my best friends. I don't see how I can forgive her after that. Prongs- look at how long it took. Look at what I had to do._'

"Padfoot- I have no idea what to say. You're right… there's no reason for you to forgive them… but you're better than that."

'_I know… that's why I didn't hit her._' Harry laughed.

"Come on, Padfoot- you can't keep avoiding them." he said. Krys looked at him.

'_Prongs… I have every class with you. We wake up at the same time. I live in the same place as you… and we're twins… I avoided you for three months. Watch me avoid her. I've been doing it for a week- I can continue all through auror or healer training. And- I'm getting good at it._' she thought. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"She's been a good-" Krys shook her head.

"Don't even say it." she said. Harry let out a sigh of relief that she was finally talking. "Harry- the only reason that this is so calm is because I'm… I don't even know what to say. This whole thing is… I- can we leave this alone?"

"Okay- what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really."

"You and Brookes seem pretty close."

"We're not." said Krys. Harry laughed.

"What about you and Ares?" he asked.

"What _about_ us?"

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're friends." said Krys. Harry nodded. They stood in silence for a while. "You know- most people think that I get tattoos because I'm this rugged, beatnik type of bitch… when in reality…… I was just too tired of looking at the scars." Her voice was soft and weak. Krys waved her hand, and a big book whizzed through the air. She showed it to Harry. The title was '_Healing Bodily Disfigurement_'. "I've had this book since I was eleven. And… everyday… every time that I could- I worked in this book. Finally- when I was in second year… I removed one of the scars. Then so on after that. Three couldn't be removed. The one where my paw prints are, the one where apple is, and the lightening bolt. The book says that the spells can only remove scars that haven't damaged the soul eternally."

"What happened with those other two scars Padfoot?"

"Nothing so serious that I thought it damaged my soul. Something serious enough that it did." she said softly. "My real reason for not liking Stephanie isn't because she tried to steal my bracelet… its because, when she saw all the scars that I had- she pointed and laughed. And whenever I look at them- not only do I remember how I got them… but I remember how she, Diana and Melissa laughed. And- its not that they laughed that pisses me off. Its that they were laughing at the outcome of me getting beat on. And when they laughed… I just thought of the face of the woman and her husband. That was what I was thinking about, when I beat Stephanie's ass. Not Ares- not the clothes…but, her laughter. And I remember that after the first five-six months… I just stopped crying. I just stopped… that is how I got the scar where the apple is. And… the night I met Joshua… that's when I got the scar on my shoulder blade."

"Its okay, Padfoot."

"It is now." said Krys. "I remember… anytime I saw the scar afterwards, I just… I would cry. And it made me feel weak. You know- like she still put fear in my heart. You know- that hurt lurch, when you're reminded of something. Yeah… it just brought back every night- every belt- every twig. But- I think about what I would say to her if I saw her again… and the first thing that comes to my mind is forgiveness. And I think that there had to be something to make her do it… but I can't bring myself to care… and that's how I feel about Hermione and Ginerva. I can't bring myself to care how sorry they are… or how sorry they _say_ they are."

"Its okay, Padfoot."

"Will you stop saying that?" asked Krys, jokingly. Harry laughed.

"Okay, Padfoot." he said. "If you don't feel like you should forgive them, don't." Krys nodded. "But- everyone makes stupid mistakes… _you_ broke up with Ares."

"And that's a mistake that I'm paying for. Which is what should happen with all stupid mistakes."

"Padfoot… she's paying now. Believe it or not, your speeches are deep." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"Prongs… you've never really disappointed me. But… when we stopped talking, there was a point where I just stopped caring. And- it seems harsh, but there was a point where I wouldn't've given a damn if we never spoke again. And that's where I am with Hermione and Ginny, Prongs. I'm at the point where I don't give a damn. I'm at the point where I'm over it-"

"Then why can't you forgive and forget-"

"That's something that I will _never_ do. Forgive…I know how to do that. But- forget? Hell no." Harry laughed.

"You're too much, Padfoot."

"I always thought I wasn't enough." said Krys. "You know- because I'm _not worth it_."

"You're more than worth it."

"No Harry- she was right. I'm not worth all the trouble that I've been giving Ares. And just so you know… the truth comes out when you least expect it… when she blurted it out- she meant it. It doesn't matter if she tries to apologize now… she meant it, when she said it."

"Did you mean it when you said that she's never been worth it?"

"Did I blurt it?" asked Krys. Harry shook his head. "I'm just really good at retorting. My speech tutor taught me that."

"He taught you well. Your words cut." Krys laughed.

"Prongs… stop trying to make me feel better."

"Why don't you want to feel better?"

"Because… think about it. There has to be some reason that everyone thinks I'm sleeping with the only real family that I have."

"Because… you've been here for less than a year and everyone knows you. Ron, Brookes and I acknowledge you… and you're already in the group. You and Ron parade around the halls… Ron carries you on his back- you guys throw food at each other… that's something that Lavender has wanted since sixth year. And its something that Hermione used to have before you came. Even though she'd never throw food at him. Me and you are always together… that's something that Romilda has wanted since her fifth year. If you're not Hermione Granger… girls can't comprehend how you can hang out with me, and not be-"

"You're starting to think a lot of yourself, aren't you, Sparky?" Harry laughed. "But- I mean… is it something that I'm doing?"

"Of course it is. You're being your naturally likeable self, Padfoot." Krys laughed.

"Prongs… I get it. I just- I don't get how it took her so long… and now they're sending a delegate."

"Well- what about you and Ginny?" asked Harry. "Can't you at least forgive one of them?" Krys looked at him.

"If you and Ron got in a fight… would you expect me to choose sides?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "I haven't known Ginerva for that long- but, if me and Hermione aren't talking… that's between us. Why anyone else had to get into it is beyond me."

"Padfoot-"

"Prongs… I get that that's your girlfriend- I get that. I'm not saying '_choose my side_'. And I'm not using that family guilt bullshit. You talk to her all you want… both of them- be my guest- I'm not stopping you… but what I am saying is… taking sides is- I understand that they've been friends for a while. I get that… and I respect that she took a stand when no one else did. But- I don't respect her calling me a bitch- getting in my face, popping bullshit- _noise_ about how I'm being mean to her _friend_. Yeah- _lets see how long they're friends, before she accuses her of sleeping with her brother_. And… I don't respect her delegated and indirect apology. The difficult part isn't giving the apology…its backing it up. You can only say '_I'm sorry_' so many times… before it starts to get sorry itself. Not having the balls to say sorry yourself- just shows how little you mean it."

"Padfoot… you guys are all friends. You talk about- God knows what. You need to be more forgiving."

"You mean… as forgiving as I was the last time? As forgiving as I was the first time she accused me of screwing around with Ron? That forgiving, Prongs?" Harry didn't say anything. "I'm gonna say this and I want you to listen to me, Prongs. I have to say it. This may seem like nothing- but… its important to me that I'm kept in friends and family's high esteem. Why?- because, I don't hold myself in high esteem. If you guys start thinking less of me… I have nothing. If Hermione starts thinking less of me, I have nothing. Ginny- nothing. Ron- nothing. And now that I think about it… the only real part that's killing me is… I was going to forgive her. Of course I was gonna forgive her. All I wanted was a _real_ apology. And what I got was a kick in the ass. _I'm not worth it_, Hermione? Yeah… that really felt amazing. I'd already been hearing that for most of my childhood… I _really_ _needed_ that flashback." Krys said softly. Harry got up and hugged her. Krys laid down on her bed. "The problem is that its also my fault… I mean… I cursed her out, too. And I feel really bad- I do. But… all I wanted was for her to mean it, when she said that she believed me and that she was sorry. That's all I wanted. Now… for the next month, all I have is you… Professor Lupin, who I haven't seen in about three months… and _Brookes_." Harry laughed.

"What about Ares, Jason and A.J?" he asked.

"Ares isn't coming back. I probably freaked him out yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. We had this small conversation about Brookes… then he was about to start on a speech. A speech about what he wanted to tell me if I had feelings for any other guys."

"What was that like?"

"There wasn't anything. I told him not to. I told him that for now… the only guy that I had those feelings for was him."

"So are you guys back together?" Krys shook her head.

"No. I didn't say that it was him- _directly_. I just said that it was _my ex_."

"The ex that he _knows_ is him." said Harry. Krys nodded and laughed. "You two are way too complicated." Krys shrugged.

"My whole life is too complicated. I just- I need to be calm for a while. At least until I get an appointment with my psychiatrist."

"You have a psychiatrist?"

"The doctors recommended that I see one."

"When was your last appointment?"

"19-"

"Too long ago." said Harry. Krys laughed. "What were your appointments about?"

"The scars. She would um- she'd ask about them… and how I felt about death." Krys chuckled a bit. "She liked me because I told her about wanting a big funeral party."

"You want a funeral party?"

"Yeah. I don't want a bunch of people crowded around my body, poking at it. I want you to do the Samba." Harry laughed.

"Me and Ginny- Ron with Hermione?" asked Harry. Krys nodded.

"I just want it to stop, Prongs. I mean… I was happy. I was seemingly healthy. I had a father. I had a boyfriend… that I liked- loved- love. I had friends."

"You still have friends." said Harry.

"Name three that are here." said Krys.

"Me."

"Cousin."

"Ron-"

"Hermione's without the custody battle."

"Seam-"

"Haven't spoken to him since class. And that was a question that I had to answer. It was nothing social."

"Brookes."

"Acquaintance bordering on friend."

"Herm-"

"Don't even start." said Krys.

"Do you know how many people want to be your friend?"

"Yeah, they all want my secret on how to sleep with you." said Krys.

"Being Ginny." joked Harry. Krys nodded. "Speaking of… I have a date." Krys nodded. "Are you going to be alright?" Krys looked at him.

"I've never been alright. But… I'll be pretty damn close." she said, as she looked at her nails.

"That's not good enough." said Harry. Krys looked at him again.

"_Alright_ isn't good enough either. I'm splendid." she said.

"That's better." said Harry.

"Well- I am better than most people."

"I know… now if we could get you to really believe that." Krys shrugged. "Question."

"Cock it back."

"I'll pretend that that made sense to me."

"Its my code for saying 'shoot'. You know- how you cock back a gun." Harry nodded.

"Um… why are you forgiving Ron?" Krys started to throw Snuffles up in the air.

"All I wanted in the hospital wing was for everything to be okay again. I wanted to be with Ares… I wanted my father to be alive… I wanted to be friends again. And… when Ron showed up… I figured it was his way of saying that he gave a damn and that he was sorry."

"You don't want me to take sides, do you?"

"How many times have we covered this topic, Prongs?" Harry shrugged. "I'd never ask you to take my side over your girlfriend's. That's the love of your life, your first girlfriend- your _first_. It'd be really unfair… and _really_ pointless." she added as an afterthought.

"Why do you say that?" Krys looked at him.

"Say _what_?" she asked.

"That its pointless."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Padfoot, I know you."

"Funny- 'cause a few months ago, you didn't know I existed."

"Padfoot, what was it about?"

"Prongs, I didn't mean anything by it. Go on your date."

"Not until you tell me what you meant about it."

"Then you'll be here all night. 'Cause I didn't mean _anything_ by it."

"Krys-"

"_Harry_." Krys mocked.

"Please, what did you mean by it?"

"Okay- question. On a cliff, me and Gin are."

"Says Yoda." joked Harry.

"No magic. No other people. No one to help. I have no magic. Gin has no magic. You have both of our hands. We're falling off of the cliff. You have to let go of one of us…who do you save?" Harry didn't say anything. They stood in silence for about twenty minutes. "_That's_ why its pointless."

"Padfoot- you have to understand-"

"Prongsie, spare me, please. I'm not that sensitive. No need for an explanation."

"What do you mean by that? Why do you say that? I didn't even say anything."

"Because… even if you _say_ that you would, you wouldn't choose me anyway."

"Its not that-"

"Prongs… not everyone thinks the way I do. Its true that when Ares became my boyfriend he also stopped being a priority… but its not the same for everyone. I get that Ginny means a l- _everything_ to you… I would never put you in that place. I love that you love her so much. You will never have to choose us, unless she asks. I wouldn't ever do that… that's not my style. To get to _this_ place… I had to remember that Ares had the option of breaking my heart- whereas you, Jason and _potentially_ Ron, will _hopefully_ _always_ be there. Boyfriends and girlfriends come and go- you know… that jazz. Prongsie… go be with your girlfriend so that I don't have to talk anymore." Harry laughed.

"You know… its not-"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Prongs. I didn't mean it that way. I really didn't."

"You promise?"

"Of course. I promise."

"I just want you to know… that if-"

"Prongs… please spear me the '_if you two were on a cliff_' perspective. I've already put you in that situation."

"I would-"

"Prongs-"

"I just don't want you to be mad-"

"Prongs- listen to me carefully. You've known _of_ Ginerva for seven years… you've known her for six. You guys have been in love longer than you knew I existed. You've known of me for a few months… you've known me for a few m-"

"My whole life." said Harry. Krys looked at him.

"Do you find it a little funny that I'm trying to rationalize your feelings for you, and you're arguing against them?"

"Padfoot…you're important to me-"

"I'm not the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. H.J- friends and family aren't always supposed to come first. There are a lot of things that are more important… especially where we stand on this whole kindred spirit thing. Our triggers are supposed to be more imp-"

"Other than each other." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"Stop making yourself feel bad for how you feel." she said. "I know that you love me… get over it." Just then, there was a knock at her door. Krys didn't say anything. She didn't even flinch. She just laid back. Harry snapped, and the door opened. Ron walked into the room. Krys looked at him, then back at the ceiling.

"Can I sit down?" Ron asked. Krys shrugged.

"You have the muscles, you're _seemingly_ anatomically correct, you tell me, can you?" she asked. Ron gave a hidden smile.

"_May_ I sit down?" he amended. Krys looked at him.

"Do what you want. You're a big boy." she said. "Just- don't stay too long- ." Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Come on, Padfoot. You can forgive- so why don't you?" said Harry. Krys looked at him and Ron.

"You do remember that you were leaving awhile ago, right?" she asked Harry.

"Oh- I forgot." he said. "Just- can you answer the question?"

"_Please just don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed. This wait for destiny won't do. Be with me please, I beseech you simple things, that make you run away. Catch you if I can. Summertime, the nights are so long. The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend. Winter nights, my bedside is cold, for I am gone. The spring blossoms you to me_." sang Krys. Her singing voice was terrible, but the way she sang it made them listen. Her voice was hoarse and raspy. "Its by the All American Rejects. The first part was the chorus… but my favorite part was the end part. The part with the seasons. The part about fall…_The leaves fall down… and_ _so do I into the arms of a friend_." she sang again.

"Padfoot-"

"Prongs, I didn't have any arms to fall into. So… I just continued to fall, and fall, and fall… until finally… splat. I hit rock bottom. We're too far gone. You know what I mean? Its like we had our chances and missed them all. You understand?"

"I do." said Ron. Krys nodded. "Listen- I'm sorry about the other day… when I ran to see if He-"

"Don't be. You and Hermione are… you and Hermione. You love her, don't you?" Ron was about to speak. "Rhetorical question, Red. The point is… its none of my business."

"But if you're gonna be mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the universe."

"Krys… I don't want you to hate me-"

"Do you feel that you and Hermione belong together?" Ron didn't say anything. He just nodded. "That's your answer. You love her. That's it- point blank. Like I said to Prongs- not everyone feels the same way that I do when it comes to spouses."

"I get you." said Ron.

"Listen- I have to go to bed. I'm feeling a bit lethargic." she said. Ron and Harry got up.

"Night." they both said. Krys waved, then looked at the ceiling.

"Question." said Harry. Krys groaned.

"Aren't you supposed to be having sex with your girlfriend?" she asked.

"If Ron ran after Hermione, why aren't you still mad at him?"

"Two reasons." said Krys. "Hermione wasn't so much disloyal to me, as she believed that I was disloyal to her. Don't do that… that's one of the worst things that you can do to me. That's why there was no chance in forgiving Ailen… she right off the back said that I was screwing around with Ares. Hermione at least had the nerve to act like a dickhead and ask. And… what was crazy about Ailen's was that it was partially true… I had feelings for Ares. Ron- not so much. Actually- that makes it seem like I do. Lets try… my ex-boyfriend is really the only one that I even wanna be with."

"So… don't question your loyalty?" asked Harry.

"I don't like that." said Krys. "Does that explain it?"

"Yeah… goodnight. I love you, Padfoot."

"Whatever."

"Hey."

"I love you too." said Krys. Harry nodded, then turned off the light.


	27. When Nothing Else Can Go Wrong

Before they all knew it, N.E.W.T's were over, and it was time to attend classes again. The seventh year Gryffindor sat in the Defense class with the seventh year Ravenclaws, waiting for Professor Lupin to show up.

"Good afternoon students." said Lupin as he walked into the classroom. "Now, even though N.E.W.T's are over, you will still be doing work until our last class." The students all groaned. "Now… Harry- Krys, I want you both to stand here."

"Oh Merlin." commented Lavender. Krys and Harry stood where Lupin was pointing.

"Another duel?" asked Krys. Lupin nodded.

"Another duel… I want you to watch this carefully." he called to the class. "Then we're going to partner up and try the same thing." He walked over to Harry and Krys.

"What do you need us to do, Professor?" asked Krys.

"Okay- I need you both to do something very, very advanced." said Lupin. They both nodded. "I need you two to show the best dueling ways."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I don't want you guys to hold back… I mean- don't kill each other, use mild spells that wont hurt anyone, but… don't hold back on what you do. I want you both to act like your lives depend on this." said Lupin. The twins nodded. "Don't do anything crazy that'll out you, but- do what you need to do."

"Kay Moony. Go easy on me, hey Prongsie?" said Krys, as she tied up her hair. Harry laughed.

"Will do Padsy." he said. They both hopped up and the tables, and faced each other.

"Watch this!" called Lupin. Krys looked at Harry. They walked up to each other, and shook hands.

"Beware of dog, Padfoot." Harry said quietly.

"Deer crossing, Prongs." replied Krys. Harry laughed, then they both backed up.

"Can you get on with it already?!" shouted a boy. Krys looked at him and flipped him off.

"Andromeda." warned Lupin.

"Sorry." said Krys.

"Start." said Lupin.

Harry threw the first spell. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Krys' wand shot out of her hand. She snapped her finger and it shot back into her hand. She pointed her wand at him and he blocked the silver light. Krys dodged the light, then shot another spell at Harry, he dodged it, then shouted, "RICTUSEMPRA!" Krys blocked it, and Harry dodged it when it went shooting his way. Krys moved closer to him, and stuck her wand to his neck. Harry suddenly tripped her, and pointed his wand at her. Krys rolled out of the way as the light expelling from Harry's wand almost hit her. Then she jabbed her wand in Harry's direction. Harry flew against the wall. Krys hopped up and silver light shot out of Harry's wand. She dodged it, but the light connected with her leg and she was hit by the tickling curse. Instead of crippling from the intense tickling that Harry was instilling, she shot Harry with the same spell. They both kept the spell on one another without giving up.

"Do you give up, Prongs?" You wouldn't know that the intense tickling was weakening them by the second. Their faces showed nothing but strength.

"No. You Padfoot?" asked Harry. Krys shook her head.

"No." she said strongly. They both started to weaken.

"Either one of you can give up." called Lupin. Krys looked at Harry.

"You Prongsie?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "Fine then. Finite Incantatem." she shouted. Harry stopped twitching.

"Finite Incantatem." he said as he pointed his wand at her.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Krys. Harry's wand shot out of his hand, and went straight into hers.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, as he thrust his hands towards Krys. She dodged it.

"Stupefy!" she shouted back at him. He blocked it and it almost hit Krys, but she dodged at the last second.

"Expelliaratis!" Harry shouted, as he thrust his hands towards Krys. Both wands, shot into his hand.

"Stupefy!" shouted Krys as the wands went to Harry. He blocked it, and it went back to Krys, she blocked it also. The two started to play ping-pong with the red light. After blocking it about ten times, Krys dodged it when it went shooting her way. "Animorphmagus!" she shouted. Harry dodged it, and jumped off the table. Krys looked at him. He smiled, and she laughed. "Expelliarant!" she shouted. The two wands shot back into her hands, and Harry shot across the floor. Krys jumped off the table and pointed the wands at him. "Stupefy!" she shouted, as Harry put up his hands. The light ricocheted off of his hands, and almost hit Krys, who purposely fell backwards and avoided the light at the last second. The light hit the ceiling, and Krys hopped back up. She waved her wand, and Harry rose into the air. Krys made a jabbing motion with her wand and he shot towards the wall.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, before he hit the wall. Krys blocked it, and it shot back and hit the wall.

"Accio Harry." she said. Harry came flying towards her. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, at the same time that he shouted,

"Expelliarant!" The wands flew into his hands as he stopped in mid air, then he and Krys both hit opposite walls. Krys got up after a second.

"EXPELLIARATIS!" she shouted. The wands flew back into her hands. "Stupefy!" Harry rolled out of the way.

"Animorphmagus!" he shouted. Krys dodged it, and it hit another student. The boy turned into a rabbit. Lupin laughed and changed him back. Krys hopped on the table. She groaned, then looked at Harry. Harry laughed. "You ready?"

"Of course." said Krys.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry. Krys blocked it. "Expelliarant!" The wands flew out of Krys' hand, and she was pushed off of the desks. Before she hit the wall, she shouted,

"Stupefy!" Harry dodged it, then Krys hit the wall. As soon as she hopped up, Harry threw a spell her way.

"Rictusempra!" he shouted. Krys jumped out of the way, then jumped back on the table.

"Expelliarant!" she yelled. The two wands flew into her hand, and Harry hit the nearest wall. Harry got up. "Pretiosii Archaii!" Harry's whole body was covered in stone.

"It looks like we have a winner." said Lupin, as he held Krys' hand up. As soon as he did this, the statue broke, and Harry threw a spell at Krys. Krys blocked it, and attempted to throw it back at Harry. Harry jumped out of the way. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"No more holding back?" asked Harry.

"No more." she said.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Are _you_?" she retorted.

"It's just… you're asthma." Krys nodded, and looked at Lupin. He threw her inhaler to her. She caught it, gave herself two pumps, then tossed it back to him. Harry looked at her.

"Madam Pomphrey recommends that I keep one with ever Professor."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"A crazed murderer wouldn't ask that while we dueled. I love you for it… just, don't hold back." she said.

"If that's what you want." he said, as he threw her wand to her. Krys caught it.

"That's what I want." she said. The two faces each other and did the proper dueling etiquette. Krys looked at Harry, and he shot across the room and hit the wall. He hopped back up, and a orange light shot at her. Krys blocked it, and it went back to Harry, who shot it back to her. Krys jumped out of the way, and it hit the chalkboard. The chalkboard turned to ice. Krys smiled, then made a jabbing motion with her wand. Harry was set on fire. Harry whipped his arm in Krys' direction and shot a fireball her way. Krys dodged it and it hit and melted the board. Harry was still manipulating the fire. "Aguamenti!" shouted Krys, as another fireball was heading her way. Large amounts of water shot out of her wand and hit the fireball, then Harry. Smoke filled the entire room. Lupin cleared the smoke and a loud crash was heard in two different areas of the room. Krys and Harry were in opposite corners, and Harry had the wands. Krys hopped up, and thrust her hands in Harry's direction. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry blocked. Krys smiled, then jumped out of the way. "Expelliarant!" yelled Harry, at the same time that Krys yelled,

"Expelliaratis!" They both flew in two different directions of the room.

"Enough." said Lupin. He was laughing. Krys got up, and so did Harry. He threw her wand to her. She caught it and started to spin it in her hand. "Give your classmates a round of applause." A few students clapped for Harry and Krys. "Fifty points… each." Lavender raised her hand. "Yes, Lavender?"

"They didn't really do anything." said Lavender. Lupin nodded.

"Would you like to try it?" he asked in a kind voice. Lavender didn't say anything. "Would anyone else like to try it?" Jonathan raised his hand. "Mr. Michaels, would you like to try it?" Jonathan nodded. "Who do you wish to duel?"

"I'll do what Potter couldn't, and beat Rodriguez." he said. Lupin looked at Krys.

"Are you tired?" he asked her. Krys shook her head. "You sure?" She shrugged and hopped on the tables. "Are you sure?" Krys smiled.

"I'm good, Professor." she said.

"Be my guest, then." Lupin said to Michaels. Jonathan walked to the front of the room and hopped on the tables also. "This is not a formal duel… it starts whenever someone throws the first spell." Just as Lupin said this, Jonathan disarmed Krys.

"Expelliarant!" shouted Krys. The two wands flew into her hand, and Jonathan fell back and slid across the floor. Krys stood on the table with her arms folded, twirling both wands in her hands. When Jonathan finally got up, he looked at her. Krys tossed his wand at him, and he dropped it on the floor. As he picked it up, she shouted "Frostis Totalis!" Jonathan was turned into a snowman. The whole class laughed.

"Well done." said Lupin. "Now turn him back." Krys looked at him.

"What would you say if I told you that I forgot how to reverse the spell?" she asked. Lupin laughed. "Fine." Krys snapped and Jonathan turned back. He hopped up and disarmed her. Her wand few out of her hand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled. Krys dodged it, and her wand flew into her hand.

"Stupefy!" she yelled. Jonathan was hit with the red light.

"Another twenty points to you, Krys." said Lupin. Krys did a curtsy. "Are you up for anymore challengers?"

"It depends." said Krys.

"Who here wants to duel Harry or Krys?" asked Lupin. No one said anything. "Well- that brings me to my news. There is a dueling competition between the seventh years. It is after the Quidditch Cup. It looks like these two are the two to beat. Sign up if you're interested. As for now, get to work. Pick your dueling partners. Only use harmless spells that wont hurt your opponent." Everyone paired up. Brookes walked over to Krys.

"I was worried about you." he said. Krys looked at him.

"Why?" she asked curiously. He smiled.

"I haven't seen you since that day with your friends." he said. Krys nodded.

"I'm alright." she said.

"Yeah- I kind of figured that… you know- because you kicked Potter and John's asses."

"Its what I do." said Krys. Brookes smiled.

"I was wondering… you know- if you weren't doing anything… we could set our date for tonight. That's only if you want to." he said nervously. Krys nodded.

"Sure." she said. Brookes smiled.

"Okay. I cant wait."

"You know- you should be doing work." said Krys. "I'll see you later." Henry smiled, then walked back to his friends. Krys walked over to Harry. "Very good dueling, Prongs."

"You too, Padfoot. I cant believe you manhandled me." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"I did not." she said.

"You tried to kill me." said Harry. Krys shook her head.

"You tripped me." she said. Harry nodded. "Good move. Are you going to enter?"

"I guess, you?"

"Sure."

"You ready?" asked Harry, as he got on the table. Krys nodded and he helped her up.

"Always. You want to formally duel?" she asked. Harry nodded, as they faced each other. They held their wands up in a threatening position. Krys held her wand in front of her face and Harry did the same. Then they both stopped and turned to the direction of Hermione and her partner. She was partnered with a Ravenclaw girl named Melrose Pearl. Hermione wasn't paying attention, when Melrose raised her wand.

"Lethere Deludere." Melrose said, in a small voice. A black skull and crossbones shot out of her wand, and Krys thrust her hand towards the shadow. The shadow shot itself in Krys' direction. Krys nearly dodged it, but it clipped her arm. The part of her arm where contact was made turned black instantly. For a moment nothing happened. Krys looked at her arm, but had a shocked expression on her face. Suddenly, a horrible cracking noise mixed with Krys' screams went through the entire room, and everyone stared in that direction, shocked at what they were seeing. Her body rose in the air and contorted different painful ways, then she fell to the floor making horrible gasping noises and seizure spasms. Harry kneeled down by her side, and took her hands in his. He started to mutter the only lines that he remembered from the animagi chant. He continued to mutter the chant over and over again, until her body stopped shaking and she just panted and gasped. Her eyes were closed and her whole body turned gray, except for the arm where the spell made contact, which was black.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" he asked urgently. Krys gasped, but something told Harry that she was trying to nod. Her eyes were closed tightly, then she started to scream at the top of her lungs. After a moment, she stopped screaming and crying, then went back to panting and gasping. She continued to gasp and pant raggedly. Finally, with one giant gasp, she opened her bloodshot eyes wide, then fell unconscious. Harry picked her up, then ran out of the room. He apparated to the Hospital Wing.

"What is the meaning of this? Did she stop carrying her inhaler?" asked Madam Pomphrey. Harry shook his head, and set Krys down on the bed. Madam Pomphrey looked at her body.

"The Black Bone Shadowing." he said. Madam Pomphrey's eyes widened, then she ran to her potions cabinet. She took out potions from way in the back and started to hand them to him.

"I need your blood." she said. Harry nodded and a gash appeared on his arm. "You need to put your blood in the clear blue potion." Harry let the blood drip into the potion and handed it to Madam Pomphrey. Madam Pomphrey shoved the vial into Krys' mouth. Once that potion was done, she put another potion in Krys' mouth. Then four more after that.

"What now?" asked Harry. He started to pace. Madam Pomphrey looked at him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"I- if she doesn't start to give a faint glow… there's nothing that I can do." she said softly. Harry just looked at Krys' gray body. "All we can do is wait. It depends on if it was conjured by a capable witch or wizard. Its different with everyone who gets hit… lucky people take months… most take years…and some people never wake up. And even if she does wake up… that doesn't mean that she'll live." Harry nodded, then walked out of the Hospital Wing. He walked back to the Defense room. When he got inside, everyone looked at him. Professor Lupin, Hermione, and Ron walked straight to him.

"Harry, what happened to her?" asked Professor Lupin.

"She got hit with the Black Bone Shadowing." Harry said in a shaky voice. Lupin closed his eyes and put his hand to his head.

"Oh my God." he murmured.

"What- what is that?" asked Hermione.

"I'll explain it later." said Ron. "Who hit her with it?"

"It wasn't aimed at her." said Harry.

"Well- who was it meant for?"

"It was supposed to hit Hermione."

"Well- who conjured it?" asked Lupin. Harry looked around the classroom, and stared at Melrose Pearl.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Lupin, McGonagall, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Madam Pomphrey and Hagrid sat in the hospital wing staring at Krys' body. The body that still didn't start to glow. Hermione and Ginny were crying, while the others just stared silently.

"Who conjured the curse?" asked McGonagall.

"Melrose Pearl." said Harry. "I shouldn't've let her collect it… I should've done it."

"If you hadn't done what you did… she wouldn't have much hope."

"Well- if she hadn't done what she did, Hermione wouldn't have any." Hermione just made a small sobbing noise.

"What does the curse do?" asked Ginny. She was holding Harry and Hermione's hands.

"Its worse than an unforgivable curse. But- its ministry approved." said Madam Pomphrey. "Um… it does a lot of things… it mixes all the ways to torture someone, in one attempt. When its done right… its supposed to… shatter every bone in the body...and the bones are supposed to cut through the skin slowly… Then, to cause more agony...the bones grow back… and it happens again, and again… for about an hour or so. Luckily… it was done wrong. So… instead of torturing her a bunch of different ways… it only tortured her in one. It just continued to break her bones over and over again, without making them cut through her… then drove her out of consciousness. Then, if you don't die from the physical torture… it disables your ability to face reality… so you get stuck in a mental torture nightmare. Some people see and feel things crawling on them all the time. Its different for each person. Some people dream of the worst possible thing that could happen to them. And some people dream of the worst thing that _did_ happen to them. Some people get stuck in the dream forever… most people don't even live through the physical torture. But- there are some mental dreams that are impossible to break from… especially if its something that traumatized you. Like- some people choose their worst memories to relive… and most people don't make it out of them again. Some people just aren't strong enough. The nightmare goes on over and over again in your mind. If you beat it, you wake up. Some people wake up traumatized. Some people wake up normal. Some people wake up fully functional… some people wake up mentally retarded, or driven to insanity. If you don't wake up, you stay in your mind."

"What's supposed to happen? What happens to the people who live?" asked Hermione.

"Well- one thing to know that they have a chance… they start to glow. That's when you know that the physical torture has passed on. That's how you know that they've gotten over the physical part. The dream part is mental and physical. If you're mentally strong, there's a chance that you'll be able to survive." said Madam Pomphrey. "Then- it depends… some people will wake up a few months- or years later, fully recovered and good to go. Some people wake up, still sick and need to be taken care of… and some people just… they…"

"What, Madam Pomphrey?" asked Hagrid.

"They die." Hermione sobbed again. "Some people wake up… remembering everything… some people wake up with no memories at all… some people wake up fully functional and fully healthy. Or some people just die in their minds." They all look at Krys' formerly gray body that started to give off an orange yellow tint. They all stared at her glowing body. "This is the part where the people start to get into the mental dream."

"Potter- I want to talk to you." said McGonagall, as she stood up. Harry nodded, and they walked out intro the hallway.

"Yes Professor?" he asked. McGonagall sighed.

"With this curse… some people's nightmares are their worst experiences...ever. The only way that we can- what- what is her worst experience? Do you believe that she can get out again?" she asked.

"Her nightmare is about her life before. She… she's gonna be reminded how she got two scars when she was four. And… I don't know if she can get out of it again." said Harry. McGonagall looked down for a moment, when she looked up, tears were running down her face.

"Okay… that's all I needed to know." she said, before she walked off and left Harry in the hallway. Before Harry knew it, he had a tear trailing down his own face as he walked back into the hospital wing. (A/N: Read this. It lets you know what's going on with Krys.)

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds cries were piercing. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding………_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds cries were piercing. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding………_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds cries were piercing. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding………_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds cries were shrill. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding……._

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds cries were shrill. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding……._

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds cries were shrill. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding……._

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was soft. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the third blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large, red welt appeared. The four-year-olds scream was high pitched. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. After the fourth blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer cried……_

I know, I know. Everything always happens to Krys. Vote. Should she make it out, or should I just kill her off?

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW. I WANT TO HIT 120 REVIEWS.


	28. Merlin! Why me?

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement, as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large red, welt appeared. The four-year-old got up, but got struck by the belt once more. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. The four year old stood up once more, but was struck once again. She go up again, only to be struck down once more. After the eighth consecutive blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer made a sound……_

Two weeks passed since the incident, and Hermione sat in the Hospital Wing, next to Krys' bed. She was the only one there. Harry had been ordered by McGonagall to get some rest. He had taken to staying by her bedside, without making a sound. Ron and Ginny were still trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Hermione just sat by Krys' bedside, crying.

"You know… I said some really messed up things that day. I have no idea how I'm going to make it up to you now. I'm so sorry." she sobbed. "When we became friends… the only thing that kept you from being one of my best friends, was the fact that you couldn't know most things about me. But- then that changed, and we got closer than ever. I- you're- I'm so sorry."

"You really shouldn't be that hard on yourself." said a voice. Hermione turned around and Ms. Delgado was walking into the hospital wing.

"You're Ares' mum, right? Ms. Delgado?" Hermione asked, as she wiped away her tears. Ms. Delgado smiled, and shook Hermione's hand.

"Yeah- and you're Hermione Granger. We've met before." Hermione nodded. "Honey, its okay." Hermione shook her head.

"No… its not. She might not wake up because of me." she said. "She saved me."

"Okay… lets think about this, the way that she was probably thinking about it." said Ms. Delgado. Hermione nodded. "Kryssie is one of the strongest people I've ever met. After spending so much time with her, I hope to think that I've learned her way of thinking."

"She sacrificed herself for me. I spent two weeks believing that she was traitor. I made her feel bad… and she saved my life."

"Exactly. Do you know how many people don't get out of the physical torture state? Regardless of if the spell is very effective or not. The average witch or wizard doesn't get out of the torture state alive. Honey- I'm not saying that you're weak… but, most people die instantly, because they can't and _won't_ take it. With this spell… death is a pleasure, and only the strong will survive. She knew what she was doing. She knew that Harry would save her. She knew what she had. She knew that Harry would have an easier time saving her, then they would have saving you." said Ms. Delgado. "As for the friendship thing… you obviously have a chance with her because, she was willing to risk her life to save yours."

"I just- if she doesn't wake up… it'll be all my fault. And… I'll never have gotten a chance to apologize." Ms. Delgado took Hermione's hands. Tears were running down both of their faces.

"Listen to me… this girl is the epitome of strength… and she's not gonna stop fighting, until there is _no possible way _for her to fight any more. And… I've heard about her duel with Harry… she can fight forever. And I know that she will. She is going to wake up."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement, as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. The woman raised the belt to the four year old. When the belt landed on Krys' skin, a large red welt appeared. The four-year-old got up, but got struck by the belt once more. The woman raised the belt once more, and continued to work on the same spot… the left shoulder blade of the four year old girl. The four year old stood up once more, but was struck once again. She got up again, only to be struck down once more. The little girl got up once again, but got struck down by another blow from the belt. She stayed down after that hit. After the twelfth straight consecutive blow with the belt, the four year olds shoulder blade was more than bleeding, but the girl no longer made a sound. She just closed her eyes and thought of what she would do to get out……_

Harry and Lupin sat in the Hospital wing, staring at Krys' body two days later.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know." Harry said. Lupin looked at him.

"You haven't spoken in awhile." he said.

"Well- I'm telling the truth… just because it happened in your classroom, doesn't mean that its your fault."

"Who else's fault is it?"

"Mine."

"If anything, you saved her." said Lupin.

"Not soon enough."

"You did all that you co-"

"No. I could've taken the shadow… instead I let her take it."

"She's pushy that way." said Lupin. Harry chuckled slightly. "By the way, that was the best duel I've seen in a long time." Harry smiled.

"Thanks. What's crazy is, when we were dueling… it was like a game to both of us. Because we knew that we wouldn't do anything to hurt the other."

"Its okay, Harry. She's strong."

"What's the duel that was better than ours?" Harry asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"It wasn't better… it was just different."

"Which duel?"

"Sirius and E.J… James and Lily."

"Who won?" asked Harry. Lupin laughed.

"Well- this was during the time that Lily and James, Sirius and E.J were dating. Your fathers were sending weak hexes at your mums. Only because they didn't want to '_hurt them_'. Kay tripped your mum and James wouldn't take that. When E.J and Sirius saw this, all four of them sent hexes to Kay." Harry laughed. "They didn't have a chance to finish dueling each other."

"When Padfoot and I were dueling, I felt like we would continue forever without anyone of us winning or losing."

"That's because you knew you were playing. A real duel between you two- I have no idea what would happen if you two actually _wanted_ to kill each other." said Lupin.

"I just- I have no idea what I'll do, if I never get a chance to talk to her again. You know? If I never get a chance to-"

"Harry… she'll be alright. You have to be the strong one."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione and Ginny will go crazy, because they never got a chance to mend fences. Ares will go crazy, because… well- you've seen them together. McGonagall will go crazy because… you know. Madam Pomphrey will think that she wasn't a good enough healer. And- I'll go crazy, because I had one- two jobs to do. Be the defense teacher, and take care of you two. You have to be the strong one." ranted Lupin.

"Aren't you usually calm?" asked Harry.

"This is an exception."

"Moony, its okay." Lupin nodded.

"Yeah… you're right." he said. Harry nodded.

"Do you remember when we were born?" Lupin nodded. "And Padfoot was born two months too early. She was only four pounds. And she lived… Or when she and E.J were supposed to both be attacked. She lived. And… she lived through the malnourishment… the blackouts… the beestings… the asthma attacks… the- she lived through it all. She- she was able to overcome all of that. She's just that strong." Harry said unsurely.

"Yeah… I know. I have to go." said Lupin. Harry nodded, as Professor Lupin got up and left. Harry stared at Krys' body. He took her hand.

"Um… I just want to say this. You know- if anything- um… _does…_ happen to you. I've never actually had a chance to say goodbye to anyone that I love. Everyone died so unexpectedly. But- what we were talking about a few weeks ago. About who I would choose… on the cliff. And- you're right. If I had to save you or Gin- I would hold on to Gin. But… I would spend the rest of my days trying to keep you alive. I would do that… even if it means that I wont live. And… it doesn't matter that Ginny is the one that I want and need to be with. You're at the top of the list for people that I can't be without."

"Does it matter that she's the one that _I_ want everything with?" asked a voice. Harry turned around, and Ares was walking in. He was holding a trophy.

"You guys won." said Harry, as he gave Ares a pound. Ares nodded, as he sat down.

"Yeah. I got to keep the trophy, 'cause- I was the Captain in the beginning of the year… then some-"

"Godfrey. He started to say inappropriate things about A.J and… you went-"

"No. Inappropriate is… calling someone sexy. What he said… was the reason that he got fucked up."

"So… um- are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Um... I'm okay, as long as Krys is okay. And, right now, that's not really the case. But- hopefully I will be." Ares said softly. Harry nodded.

"Um… she'll be oka-"

"Harry, I know that you're having a hard time convincing yourself that she'll be okay. I'm good. I'm okay. As long as she's okay." Ares said frantically.

"Um…" a voice sounded. Harry and Ares looked behind them. Henry Brookes was walking into the Hospital Wing. "Do you blokes mind?" Harry didn't say anything, and Ares shrugged. "Hey Potter." Harry nodded.

"Brookes." he said. "This is Ares. Ares-, this is Brookes."

"Hey." greeted Ares. Brookes walked over to Krys body.

"So… how do you know her?" he asked Ares.

"Um… she's my best friend."

"And you guys never…"

"Never… what?"

"Oh- I cant believe that this happened to her." interrupted Harry. "I mea-"

"She's tough, isn't she?" asked Brookes.

"You have no idea." said Ares.

"Yeah, but- this is too much." said Harry. "This is a lot… and- it… she deserves this the least. I mean-"

"Rumor has it, she was saving Hermione Granger." said Brookes. "Is that true?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Harry.

"You're the only one that she seemed not to hate, that night. I just wanted to know if it was true."

"Yeah… she was saving Hermione."

"Well- I thought that she and Hermione weren't friends anymore."

"Krys is just the type of person to save someone… anyone." said Ares. "She's perfect."

"I still cant believe that someone learned that spell in school." said Harry.

"Yeah… but- its Ministry approved, so… there's nothing that anyone can really do." said Ares.

"What's her favorite color?" asked Brookes. Harry and Ares looked at him. "I just want to know."

"_Why_?" asked Ares.

"She says that I don't know her. I just want to know about her." Ares and Harry continued to look at him. "It may seem weird but-"

"Wow… it's a good day for Quidditch, isn't it?" asked Harry. Both Ares and Henry looked at him.

"But- I like her, you know?" said Brookes. Harry looked up at the ceiling, and Ares looked at Brookes. The room stayed silent for a while. Harry looked down, at the same time that Ares decided to speak.

"Oh yeah?" said Ares. Brookes nodded.

"You know you sa-" he started. Ares held his hand up.

"What do you like about her?" he asked.

"Um… well, she's really funny, and sarcastic. I like that she's tough… and she's a really good Quidditch player. And… she's smart. She doesn't seem to take shit well. And… she's witty. Oh- and she's adorable, of course. I have two questions, though." Ares was still looking at him.

"What?" asked Harry.

"What's her real eye color? Every time I see her, she's wearing contacts."

"Those aren't contacts." said Ares. Brookes looked at him.

"Really? That's wicked." he said. Ares nodded. "Um… did you two ever hook up?"

"What?" asked Ares.

"I just- find it a little weird that you can be friends with her, and not like her that way." Ares got up.

"You like her so much… make her happy, then keep her happy." he said, as he walked to the door. "Harry- I'll see you."

"Yeah, see you mate." said Harry. "Ares!" Ares turned around and looked at Harry. "This doesn't change what I said a few weeks ago. Its still gonna be you man." Ares shook his head.

"A lot of things have proven that wrong." he said. "But- now, I'm better with it than I once was." he said before he left.

"What was his problem?" asked Brookes after Ares left. Harry looked at Brookes, then looked at Krys.

REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW-


	29. No More

Two days before Graduation… Two weeks had gone by and Krys' body still lie in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her soul, mind and wellbeing were in her past.

_A four year old Krys sat in a dark and gray basement as a skinny Ethnic woman walked towards her with a heavy leather belt in her hand. Krys looked at the woman and shook her head. The woman struck Krys back down, but she stood up once more. As she stood up, Krys grew to her seventeen year old self. The woman raised the belt to her, but Krys summonsed it. The lady just stared at Krys with wide eyes. Krys smiled sweetly and whipped out her wand. "_Lethere Deludere_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The woman got to her knees and started to hold and shake her head. The lady's screams were shrill, high pitched and piercing, then chunks and slices of bone started to cut through her skin slowly. Her body started to shake. She lay on the floor crying in pain. Krys started to scream along with her, as the basement faded away_.

Krys continued to scream at the top of her lungs as she sat up in the hospital bed, and looked around the hospital wing. She finally stopped, and started to pant. Krys looked at the nightstand, picked up her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. When she was done, she snapped her fingers and changed into her clothes. She was dressed in baggie light blue jeans, with a double break. She wore a white thermal under a big, tan, short sleeved Pepe t-shirt. Krys wore tan construction Tims and a tan and white Yankee fitted. Then she walked out of the hospital wing and straight to the Great Hall. Outside of the Great Hall was a picture of her and all of her friends during Christmas break. It was the picture that her father took of them. Over the picture was a sign that said, 'Wake Up, Krys'. There was an arrangement of lilies under the picture. When Krys looked behind her, she saw Harry. He was smiling. Krys looked at him and smiled. They started to walk towards each other.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, as they met up. Harry gave her the swing around, lift up hug. Then he let her down and pulled away.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? You know- planned it so you wouldn't have to go to Slughorn's party." joked Harry. That's when the rest of them ran out of the Great Hall doors. Ron, Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Um… I'm glad you're okay. Thank you for everything. I don't suppose you ever want to talk to me again… but, I am very, _very_, _very_ sorry." said Hermione, as she walked back into the Great Hall.

"Um… I'm also glad that you're okay. I'm sorry for everything." said Ginny, as she joined Hermione. Krys looked at Ron and Harry.

"What the- what happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was this flash of Hermione dying. Then- I also remember everything during the nightmares. But- I don't wanna talk about that."

"Well… you almost got tortured to death… physically _and_ in your mind." said Ron. Krys nodded.

"Good to know." she said cheerfully. "So… what's today?"

"The Ball is tomorrow."

"Cause it would've been a shame to miss that." Krys said sarcastically. Harry laughed. "Oh- but I don't have a dress anyway so-"

"Ms. Delgado sent it. She said that you were too strong to not to wake up." said Ron. Krys lowered her hat on her head. She nodded, then walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron behind her. The two boys decided to sit with Hermione and Ginny. Madam Pomphrey was talking to McGonagall and Lupin. Krys walked over to the head of the Gryffindor table and cut a slice of chocolate cake. She started to make weird noises, as she cut the cake. McGonagall, Pomphrey and Lupin looked up at her.

"Excuse me, you- young man… take off the hat." said McGonagall. Krys stood up, walked to the staff table, then took off the hat.

"Hey Minnie, Poppy, Moony. Young man, Minnie? I think not." she said. They all just stared at her, before they smiled. McGonagall shed a few tears.

"You're awake." she said softly. Krys chuckled.

"If you cry… you're gonna make me cry. And I don't like crying- so… don't cry, Minnie. You're supposed to be the strong one." she said. McGonagall smiled and laughed a little.

"Welcome back." she said. The other two just continued to stare at Krys, with open mouths.

"You're catching flies, Moony. And Poppy… you've seen this too many times to be so shocked." said Krys. She winked, put on her hat, then skipped back to the Gryffindor table. She started to cut the chocolate cake into little squares. Krys started to eat her chocolate cake, when Brookes slipped into the seat in front of her.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." he said. Krys looked up at him.

"Hey." she said. "Why have you been waiting for me to wake up?"

"Well- I visited you in the hospital wing. I kinda missed you." Krys nodded.

"Wow. I'm mildly flattered. Partially disgusted." she said. She wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Brookes smiled.

"And that was the part I didn't miss." he said jokingly. "So… I've been thinking about our date… and I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me tomorrow." Krys looked up at him. "Only if you want to-… 'cause you know- our date didn't happen because… you kinda got hurt… and- I was just wondering- you don't have to. I'm sorry… we can forget all about it."

"Um… you can ask almost any girl in this school to go with you… but, you're asking me?" asked Krys. Brookes nodded. "Okay. Why me, though?"

"Well… I've never liked a girl as much as I like you. And… I've never been rejected by any other girl. I like that." said Brookes. Krys looked at him.

"Are we talking about _'like'_ like- or friend like?" Brookes looked at Krys, then he took her hat off of her head.

"'_Like_' like." he said, before he leaned across the table and pecked Krys on the lips. He pulled back, smiled, got up, then left. Krys looked to the side. McGonagall, Pomphrey and Lupin were all staring at her. Krys scrunched her face, then started to tap her head. McGonagall raised her eyebrow. Krys groaned, then started to bang her head on the table. She hopped up, put her hat back on, then ran out of the Great Hall. She ran to the Heads Dorms, and knocked on Harry's door urgently. Harry answered the door with his clothes disheveled, his lips bruised, and his hair messy.

"_Ill_- do you guys ever stop?" Krys asked in outrage.

"We stopped for _a month_." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"Try holding out for seventeen years, you horny adolescent."

"I've already done that one."

"Brookes just asked me to the ball- then he kissed me. Why didn't you tell me that he liked me like that, Prongs?!"

"I told you, Padfoot. You said, and I quote, '_nothing but friendship is coming out of the relationship Prongs_'. I'll talk to you in an hour _or so_." he said, as he started to close his door.

"Dickhead." said Krys, as she walked to her room. She stared up at the ceiling. "_Ares_… who you love. _Brookes_… who you don't like that much. _Ares_… who is… _way_ _beyond sexy and just gorgeously cute- very, very, very gorgeously cute… and looks good in any and everything.._. _Henry_… who is cute. _Ares_… who is sweet and a gigantic pervert. _Henry_… who is a pervert." Krys did this over and over again, until the door knocked and Harry walked in.

"Okay- I'm here for you." he said.

"Wow… what happened while I was _asleep_? Did Ares come and visit me?"

"He didn't take a shower for two weeks, because he stayed at your bedside. He almost didn't play for the cup, because he was here."

"Are you kidding?" asked Krys. Harry shook his head.

"We told him that you wouldn't've wanted him to do that. So- he played, and they won." said Harry. "Oh- and Brookes came to visit you while Ares was there." Krys shot up. "That was an awkward moment."

"What happened?" she asked.

"They talked…about you."

"And what did you do?"

"I redirected the topic to how you got hurt."

"And…"

"They started to talk about you _again_."

"And…"

"You know, you should really get meaner, self involved suitors."

"And…"

"Brookes mentioned that he liked you." Krys' eyes widened.

"And…"

"Ares didn't say much. He asked what Brookes liked about you, then he said… '_make her happy, then keep her happy_'." Krys looked at Harry.

"What?!"

"He said '_make her happy, then keep her happy_'."

"Did he say it in the _jealous ex-boyfriend who's still in love with me_ way, or did he say it like a _friend_?"

"He said it like the _boy who's still in love with you, but wants you to be happy_… no matter who you're with."

"Prongs- why?! First Brookes kisses me in front of Minnie, Moony, and Poppy… now you're telling me that Ares wants me to be with Brookes."

"Wow."

"Prongs… if you don't say anything to make this a little easier… I will punch you in the mouth." Harry laughed.

"Nice to know that after a month of me worrying about you… Padfoot hasn't gotten any nicer." he said. Krys nodded.

"Prongsie… all I've seen for a month is the woman that screwed my life, doing what she did to screw my life up. You're lucky as hell that I'm not crazy right now. Speak to me, Prongsie! Speak to me!" Harry looked at Krys, then started to laugh.

"You _are_ crazy." he said. Krys shook her head.

"None of that. Ares just proved that he no longer loves me… and Brookes just asked me out, then told me that he's never liked a girl like he likes me. I have no idea what to do… I have no idea what I'm doing. I just woke up to a shitty day. I should've woken up late tomorrow."

"No… then you wouldn't be able to go to the ball." said Harry. Krys looked at him.

"That's the point." she said.

"I know… I kinda just wanted to bother you." Harry got up, and walked to Krys' closet. He came back with a dress bag. He tossed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's the dress that Ms. Delgado picked out for you." said Harry. Krys opened it.

"Oh… wow Harry. The dress is amazing, its just… not a lot of fabric there." Harry laughed.

"She dropped it off, when she came to visit you." he said, as he stared at her. Krys looked at him.

"What?"

"I've missed you." said Harry. Krys laughed.

"Deer Crossing, Prongs. I've missed you too." she said. Harry laughed.

"Question."

"Cock it back."

"What the devil were you thinking, when you decided to redirect the black shadow?" Krys looked at him.

"Well- as soon as I saw that Hermione wasn't paying attention- I thought that she would die if I didn't."

"What about you?"

"I didn't die."

"You could've."

"But I didn't."

"Okay- another question. At the moment, did you know that the chances of you living were slim to none?"

"Yes. But- I also knew that Hermione wouldn't make it at all. So… I figured that my chances were a lot better than hers." Harry nodded. "Prongs- can we not talk about this now? You know- I'm alive… I have a problem."

"Okay- Gin taught me this. Clear your mind." said Harry. Krys nodded. "Answer fast."

"Okay."

"If you had to choose one person to spend the rest of your life with… who would it be?"

"Ares." Krys said automatically.

"There you go." said Harry. Krys nodded.

"Of course, but- Ares is like a piece of meat that's been thrown into a cage full of dogs. Everybody wants him."

"Then go with Brookes."

"But I want to be with Ares."

"Then there's your answer."

"But Are-"

"Padfoot!"

"What?"

"Stop coming up with excuses." said Harry. He waved his hand, and two holograms appeared in front of Krys. One was Ares, the next was Brookes. "Pick one." Krys pointed at Ares. "Ares it is."

"But- you can send him out into a mall… and he'll come out with like six dates… without having to say anything. He can not talk, and come out with like six dates. We went to the arcade once… every girl was just grilling me because I was with him."

"Then Brookes."

"Brookes… he's not Ares."

"Then Ares." said Harry. Krys nodded.

"Although he no longer loves me. He wants me to be with Brookes." Harry laughed and Krys glared at him. "Is this funny?"

"Yes." said Harry. "You should've seen him when Brookes said that he liked you. He looked at him for about ten minutes before he said anything… and you're the one that agreed to go out with Brookes."

"Because- if Ares and I have any chance to get on with the friendship, its to forget the relationship."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" asked Harry. Krys looked at Harry.

"I should just bludgeon you." she said. Harry laughed.

"You know… Brookes actually does seem to like you." he said.

"Yeah- but he's no Kingie." Harry lied down next to Krys.

"Isn't it a coincidence that you wake up on the day that it stopped raining." Krys laughed.

"Okay… this is what I've come up with." she said, as she sat up. "Sit up." Harry groaned, and sat up. "Special handshake."

"Padfoot-"

"Don't interrupt me, Prongsie." Harry laughed. Krys took his hand, and they started to make a special handshake. "This is better than the theme song." Harry nodded.

"When did your love life become more complicated than Hermione's?"

"When my _cousin_ decided that she wanted my boyfriend." said Krys. Harry looked at Krys.

"You know- she spent a lot of time in the hospital wing." Krys shrugged. "You know- you can at least forgive her." Krys looked at him.

"Stephanie wasn't in the hospital wing." she said obliviously.

"I was talking about Hermione."

"Okay… I really don't want to start arguing with you. But- I'm gonna say this. The least I could do was be her friend again, most that I could do was keep her alive… and I already did that." Harry nodded. "So… lets not get into this."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'd be really immature and point out that you just did, if I wasn't so deep in thought. Cock it-"

"Stop saying that." said Harry. Krys laughed. "Why would you save her? Why would you sacrifice yourself if you no longer give a damn?" Krys looked at him.

"I never said that I didn't give a damn about her. I said that I didn't give a damn if we ever spoke again. That's what I said."

"What about that waters been poisoned crap?"

"You'd think that you forgot after a month."

"Never."

"Okay… listen up. I know this may make me seem like I'm a cruel- unforgiving frigid bitch… but- who cares? Its just… it feel like we're at the point where its just too late. You know?"

"Okay- but what about all the stuff you said about backing up your apologies?"

"Which is what brings up the _too late_ part. Prongs- I know that I screwed up what I had with Ares. And… I know that that's the reason that he no longer loves me. Its just too late."

"I swear you're crazy." said Harry. Krys smiled.

"Part of my charm." she said. "Well- I'm gonna go to sleep… because it seems like I haven't slept in… a month." Harry laughed.

"Which is ironic, because we've been trying to wake you up for… a month." he mocked.

"Prongs- I don't think I'm going tomorrow."

"Than you'll have to tell Brookes." Krys groaned.

"How about… you tell him for me."

"How about… no."

"That's mean, Prongsie."

"Part of my charm." said Harry, as he took her hand and they did the special handshake.

"You got it."

"Okay- listen. I have to go." Krys nodded.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The afternoon of the ball, Hermione and Ron sat in Hermione's room.

"Okay- so, we have to start decorating soon, right?" Ron asked stiffly. Hermione nodded.

"We do." she said. "We have to makes sure that we have enough balloons?" Ron looked at her.

"We do." he said.

"Then the dance planning is done. All we have to do is decorate. The End Of the Year Ball is officially planned. We're almost done." Hermione said, as she hugged him. As she touched him, he flinched. Hermione looked at him. "Is something the matter?" Ron shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. So… are you going to be my date?" Ron nodded.

"Sure."

"Nic- are you sure that you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked. Ron looked at her.

"Nothings bothering me." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently.

"Yes, Saint Hermione. I'm sure." Ron snapped. "You know- you're not always in a happy mood. I shouldn't always have to be Mr. Bloody Sunshine!" Hermione looked at him.

"You know what, Ronald?!" she asked dangerously.

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me." Ron said rudely. Hermione looked at him.

"You are a real mess." she said. Ron looked at her.

"Mess? Mess? No, Hermione- do you know what bloody mess is?! Obviously not! Mess, is telling me that you love me, then telling me that we're better as friends! Mess, is kissing me- then apologizing!" Hermione looked at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"Ron- that's really foul. You know that. And you know why I did it!" she yelled, as the tears fell. Ron looked at her, then turned away. "Ron- I like us the way we are."

"Yeah, Hermione? Well- you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Ron-"

"No, Hermione. You keep saying that you don't want to destroy the friendship- but the truth is that its been a right mess for a long time. So you can save yourself the trouble."

"What trouble?" she asked, tears liberally falling.

"You supposedly feel that its hard to be near me because you love me? Well- I'll fix that problem. Don't come near me. We're no longer friends. I can't take it."

"Ron, don't do this. Don't destroy the friendship-"

"No, Hermione. You already did that." he said, as he walked out the door. Hermione just watched the door close behind him, as she sobbed.


	30. All Falls Down

"Hermione, are you getting ready to set up?" asked Ginny, as she banged on Hermione's room door.

"I'm not going!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, what happened?" The door whipped open, and Hermione was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Ginny walked in and sat down on Hermione's bed. "Hermione, what happened?"

"He said that he doesn't want to be friends anymore." said Hermione. Ginny sighed.

"Well- I'm not saying that he was right, Hermione, but- you couldn't expect him to wait around forever. He's already been waiting for a year. I- he'll come around. I mean- its Ron. He's just being a git."

"No Gin- I mean… its me. I'm the one that kissed him. And… its all my fault."

"Hermione, please get ready to go." begged Ginny. Hermione nodded as she sniffled.

"And Krys won't forgive me." she started. "And… I love him, Ginny."

"Hermione, just get dressed. I don't know what'll happen, but I do know that we have a dance to get together in a half hour. And you and Ron have to dance together later tonight."

"I can't do that."

"Hermione, you have to."

"But I can't. Its now mentally impossible. I cant be near him, because if I do, I'll start to cry and Gin- do something, please. Please Gin, please. I can't do it. Please help me." begged Hermione. Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Set up the dance, and leave the rest to me." she said. She ran out of Hermione's room and went to find Krys. Ginny walked to Krys' room and knocked on the door. Krys opened the door personally. When she saw Ginny, she looked shocked.

"Um………hello." Gin said uneasily. Krys raised her eyebrows.

"Um…yes?" she asked. Ginny sighed.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Krys looked at her for a minute, before she stepped aside and gave her some room to walk inside.

"What?" Krys asked, as she lied on her bed, and started to play with the soccer ball.

"I need a favor." Ginny blurted. Krys laughed, then made the ding noise.

"Nice approach."

"Krys, please." Gin pleaded. Krys looked at her, but before she could say anything Ginny started to yell. "You know you could at least have a heart! You would think that you learned something from wha-"

"Don't even start with me about what I went through this last month. As a matter of fact, you can't even talk to me about what I've been through for the past… oh- sixteen- seventeen years of my life. So please, if you-"

"You know, I really thought that you'd have some contrition or some compunction-"

"Ooh big words, Gin. Don't hurt yourself."

"You really are a bitch."

"The epitome of. In case you're wondering, that means-"

"I know what it means!" Krys made the ding noise again.

"Ooh- smart."

"You really have no-"

"What? Heart? That went away a long time ago."

"For someone who's supposed to be such a badass- you sure are acting soft just 'cause you got dumped and he doesn't want you anymore." Gin said viciously. The soccer ball, Krys' hair, and eyes all got fiery. But Krys still didn't get up from her bed. She just looked at Ginny, who looked like she regretted what she said. Then all of a sudden, all of the fires died down.

"Of the things that you've said to me… I think _that_ was the worst. Oh the things that you've gotten because of Prongsie… and the things you haven't. You are so lucky that Prongs is your boyfriend, otherwise we'd have fought a long time ago. With all of those big words that you've been throwing around, I'm guessing you know what a door is. And I'm gambling- but, I'll bet you know how to use it too." Krys said. Ginny didn't say anything, she just walked to the door and left. She sighed, then ran to Harry's room. The door opened automatically as Ginny approached it. Harry was at his desk looking at a Quidditch magazine. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey." he said. "What's wrong?"

"I need help."

"What happened?"

"Hermione and Ron aren't talking and I went to Krys-"

"Why?"

"I thought that she would help."

"And what happened?"

"We got into an argument."

"And what was said?"

"She said the only reason that she didn't flog me was because I'm your girlfriend 'cau-"

"She what?!" yelled Harry, as he got up and stormed out of the room. Ginny tried to run after him, but the door closed her in.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Krys was in her room playing with the soccer ball, when the door started to bang, then barged open.

"Hey Prongs, come to mak-"

"Where the hell do you get off threatening Ginny?!" Harry yelled. Krys looked at him.

"Hello to you to, Prongsie." she said. "Tell me, what did Crimson tell you?" Harry glared at her.

"I'm serious, Padfoot." he said dangerously.

"Number one, so was I." Krys said. "Number two, don't call me that. Especially if you're in here yelling at me."

"Padfoot- this isn't a joke! You threatened my girlfriend!"

"And… big deal. Threats are needed sometimes."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Krys looked thoughtful.

"Lets see if I can do this in alphabetical order, okay? Allergies, anemia, asthma-" she sang.

"Padfoot, I'm not joking!" Krys sat up and looked at him.

"Okay… what exactly is the problem here? You're repeating the same thing over and over again."

"Where the fuck do you get off telling Ginny, that you'd beat her ass if she wasn't my girlfriend?" Krys lied back down.

"Long questions. Do I have to bother applying for auror training, for someone who doesn't give a fuck about me? Or should I just leave, and forget about you because you're gonna cut me out of your life anyway?" she asked. "You know, fool me once; shame on you. Fool me twice; actually- its still shame on you, Prongsie. Shame on me also, you know- for expecting more of you."

"You're really testing my nerves here." Harry said. Krys sat up again, then walked up to him. "Don't test me." Krys laughed sardonically.

"Well- smaller question_s_. How do you know what _really_ happened? Do you even know my side? Do you know what I said _exactly_? Do you know what I meant? You know how I speak in riddles." Krys taunted. "As a matter of fact, I really don't want you to know. You know- because, I already know how you feel about me. But- just so I can make you feel as stupid as you look- I'll tell you what happened for your sake. Your girlfriend asked me for help. I was about to say yes, but she started to yell at me before I could. Then we got into this nice little exhibition argument, where she asked me if I was bitter because I got dumped. To which I said- and I think my exact words were, '_You are so lucky that Prongs is your boyfriend, otherwise we'd have fought a long time ago._' Now you can go check what's going on with your girlfriends memory, because _I'm_ manipulative enough to tamper my _own_ mind in attempt to get you to believe me. But- I'm not so sure that you should come back here. You know- because we no longer have any ties. Oh and- I believe that a month or so ago, I said that it was pointless to ever try and get my side taken over Gin's; exhibit A." Krys said, gesturing towards the floor. A metaphor for the grounds they stood on with each other. She walked to her bed, and turned away from Harry, so that he wouldn't see the tears fall. Harry walked up to her, and touched her shoulder. Krys flinched.

"I'm not searching through any memories… but I am sorry." Harry said. Krys turned to look at him.

"Can you just leave?" she asked softly. "If you're so sorry, just, please go." Harry stared at the tearstains on her face, as more started to fall.

"Padf-"

"Remember what I told you. Don't call me that." she said, as she took off the chain that Harry gave her for Christmas.

"Kry-" Harry tried, as he caught it when she flung it at him.

"Just get out." Harry nodded, then left.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Ron saw Harry leaving Krys' room, and went up to her door. He knocked, and the door opened. Krys was facing the opposite way, and he heard sniffling. He walked over to where she was lying, and she was staring into space.

"Krys." started Ron. Krys turned to him, and tried to smile.

"Hey." she said in a wispy voice. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Krys nodded. "The truth, please. I've been lied to enough." Krys patted a space on her bed. Ron lied down next to her. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"No, its kinda happy, kinda sad. I can't choose which one it is more." she said, as she choked down a sob.

"So, what is it?"

"Well- today was my mommy's birthday, and… my parents wedding anniversary." Krys said. "I don't know what's more sad, the fact that I'm not talking to Prongs anymore, or the fact that he didn't remember."

"What happened anyway?" asked Ron.

"He thinks that I threatened Ginny. I didn't actually mean it the way it may have sounded, but- she told me that I was being soft because Ares doesn't want me anymore. And… well- _that_ kinda hurt." Krys attempted a joke. "But- that's not what I was thinking about… when she asked me for the favor, I was just beginning to realize that life is too short for not forgiving. But that kinda pushed it over the edge. And now its like, I only have you." Krys just lie there, crying. Ron took her hand.

"Its okay, Krys. I mean, that's a good thing. You know, having each other."

"Just don't try to make a move on me, cousin." Krys joked. Ron chuckled, and hugged Krys.

"So you and Brookes, huh?" Krys' shook her head.

"I'm only going to a dance with him." she said. "I guess I love someone else."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Harry walked through the hallways with Ginny.

"Lets go see Professor Lupin." said Ginny. Harry nodded, and they walked to his office. Lupin was reading the Daily Prophet. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Oh- hey guys. How's Krys doing?"

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"You forget that I was there."

"Wait- what are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Did you forget? Today was E.J's birthday, and its she and Sirius' anniversary." Harry and Ginny just stared at him. "What's the matter?"

REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW I want to hit 140 reviews. That should be easy.


	31. Trying to Bulid IT Back Up?

"Today was E.J's birthday?" Harry asked. Lupin nodded.

"Yeah… and the day we all went to Paris for their wedding. Your parents wedding anniversary is in a week. E.J and Sirius got married about a year after them." he said. "And E.J would've been… thirty-eight today. Why what happened?" Harry shook his head, and left. Ginny waved, and followed behind him.

"Harry!" she yelled, as he started hasten to the Heads Dorm. He suddenly stopped and looked at Ginny.

"What _exactly_ happened between the two of you?" he asked her. Ginny looked thoughtful. "Did she say that she would physically harm you? Did she say no to the favor? What did you say to her?"

"I think I said that she was getting soft, just because Ares didn't want to be with her anymore." Gin said softly, as tears welled in her eyes. Harry nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she wasn't going to help. And I was angry."

"She wouldn't help you? You went to her, knowing that she's still angry with you. That's why she hates me? And that's why I hurt her? On one of the days she has to be reminded that our parents aren't here anymore?" Harry said, as he laughed sardonically. "Very nice." Ginny bit her lip, and followed as Harry sped walked to the Heads Dorm. He got inside, and knocked on Krys' door. "Padfoot, I'm sorry!" The door opened.

"Why?" asked Krys, as she lied on her bed. "Are you sorry for saying it, and meaning it? Or are you sorry that you did it today?"

"I didn't mean it." Harry said. "Please, just forgive me? Forgive us. This is our last night here. Just, please?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Krys said, as she got up. "You can leave now."

"Padf-"

"Rodriguez." Krys said.

"What?"

"That's what you can call me. I don't know you enough to let you call me Krystathaili, and I don't like you enough to let you call me Krys or Padfoot. Now you can leave."

"No." Harry said. Krys looked at him. "I'm not leaving. I'm gonna stay here until you forgive me, Padfoot."

"Shit like that doesn't work in real life, Potter. Now- you can stay here as long as you want, but that doesn't mean that I have to stay with you." said Krys, before she walked out the door. Harry groaned. Suddenly, he got an idea. He apparated to Levebons. Ares was sitting on his bed throwing a quaffle up and down. He wasn't surprised when he saw Harry. Ares looked at him hopefully instead. Harry nodded.

"She woke up yesterday." he said. Ares let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God." he said. "How is she? Is she okay?" Harry shook his head. "What happened to her?"

"Me. Today was her mother's birthday. And her parents wedding anniversary. And… she's pissed at me."

"Well- what'd you do to her?"

"Well… problems with Ron and Hermione. They're not talking, and Ron told Hermione that he didn't want to be friends. Gin thought that she could fix it all, and went to Padfoot for help."

"_Knowing_ that Krys was still mad at them?" asked Ares.

"Thank you. I said the same thing. Well- Padfoot was gonna say yes, but- before she could say anything Gin started to yell. Then… she kinda said something about you and Padfoot's relationship. Padfoot responded by telling Gin that if she wasn't my girlfriend, they'd have fought a long time ago."

"Well- what did _you_ do?" asked Ares.

"Well- Gin came to tell me, and she had me under the impression that Padfoot threatened her with bodily harm. So, we got into an argument and I made her cry." Ares snorted. "What?"

"I can't help you."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"The moment that I suggest she forgive you, she'll start to yell at me. Then there'll be no hope for either one of us… I like me, a lot more than I like you. Maybe you should ask Jason for help."

"Where is he?"

"The dance downstairs."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I was thinking about her."

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I mean… it wasn't like I-"

"What did Gin say to her? I mean… she would never actually hit her or Hermione. Actually- now that I think of it, I've never seen her hit a girl."

"I have. She actually gives girls a lot of chances to get away. And… I don't think she would hit Gin anyway. And now that I think of it… she wouldn't've just come out and said that. I'm such an idiot." Harry whined. Ares nodded. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?"

"She doesn't want me there."

"She needs you there."

"Do you remember what happened two weeks ago. The weird dude in the hospital wing talking about how much he likes her." Harry shrugged.

"Big deal. Besides, if you don't go… there'll be no hope for you and her."

"I'm spending the summer with her."

"I'm spending the summer with Gin."

"I really have no idea how to help you." Harry nodded.

"Its okay."

"What'd Ginny say anyway?" Ares asked. Harry looked awkward.

"Um… are you coming to the Ball tonight?" he asked. Ares nodded.

"Yeah, I miss her. What did Ginny say?"

"What time will you be ready. Or should I just hide you in the Room of Requirements." Ares waved his wand, and his dress robes came flying over to her.

"Lets go." he said. Harry nodded, as he grabbed his arm and apparated to the Room of Requirements. "What did Ginny say?"

"She said that Krys was mad because you don't want her anymore." Ares nodded, then walked away.

"So that's what Krys thinks now." he said. Harry shrugged.

"Probably."

"You think she'll be better tomorrow? Maybe its just the day that depresses her." Ares said. Harry shrugged. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just need her to forgive me. I mean- what would I do without her?"

"Shouldn't you have thought of that before you yelled at her? What did you say?"

"It was nothing too serious. Just telling her that she was getting on my nerves. Telling her not to test me."

"You know- telling someone not to test you, is a threat." Ares said.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Just like she didn't mean it when she said what she said to Ginny."

"Thank you, Oprah Winfrey."

"Well- she's talking to me." Ares said. Harry looked at him.

"That wasn't nice, mate. I'm hurt here. She's basically the only family that I have. If Gin and I break up, there's no one else there for me. Then what will the fight have been for."

"You know- Krys always scolded me when I would neglect A.J to be with her. She's the reason that I won't ever choose anyone over immediate family. The rest of my family is crazy- and I don't like them that much, so the only people I'll keep are my mom, A.J and Tia Laurena."

"Isn't your aunt crazy?"

"She's really mean. But anyway- she told me that there is the possibility to get your heart broken when you're in a relationship, and that family and real friends should always be there. I mean, if A.J and Krys get into a fight, I won't choose sides. But- if Krys gave me an ultimatum, I would have to choose A.J or any of my friends. And she's always wanted it that way."

"But- aren't there always exceptions?"

"Well- yeah. Actually it depends on who gives you the ultimatum. If It's the girlfriend, that's who you shouldn't choose. If the family gives you the ultimatum, they should want you to be happy, so you choose the girl. Actually- I have no idea what to do in that situation. I just love that Krys always tells me to make sure that my family comes first. Maybe you should think about that."

"But isn't it different if you want to be with this person forever?"

"I want to be with Krys forever. And… I know that she- I just, I think she feels that way because she hasn't had much family. And I guess she wanted to keep the family that she had."

"Thank you. That makes me feel loads better." Harry said sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service."

"You know- she went out of her way to tell me that its okay to choose Ginny over her. But now I feel bad, because I keep thinking about it. If Ginny and I weren't together, would I choose her over Padfoot? And I have no answer. So… that makes me think that I'm thinking more about the sex than anything else, but- I _know_ that's not true. I just don't know who I would choose if that was the case. Padfoot is my family, and Gin is who I want to be with. Who would I choose if push came to shove?"

"Well- you'll no longer have to make that decision. You know- seeing as how Krys wants nothing to do with you."

"And to think I was rooting for you two to be together." Harry said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Krys sat next to Ron, on his bed.

"Okay… so you want me to pretend to be Hermione for the opening dance?" asked Krys. Ron nodded. "Why are you mad at her anyway?"

"I want to be with her." Ron said. Krys nodded.

"Maybe she's just scared."

"Can you just do that favor for me?"

"Um…is this what Ginny wanted me to do?"

"Probably. I just- I can't dance with her."

"Okay. But- you have to tell Hermione."

"Krys, please." begged Ron. "I cant face her. Can you tell her for me?" Krys groaned, then let out a gigantic sigh.

"Sure." she said.

"So you're gonna talk to Hermione?" Ron asked. Krys nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hermione." she said.

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE

I really wanna hit 150 reviews. Please REVIEW. Please Review people. I have a big story headed up soon.


	32. Yeah Whatever

Krys went to Hermione's door and knocked. The door opened, and Krys saw Hermione lying on the bed. When Hermione saw Krys, she sat up immediately.

"Um…" started Krys. "Hi."

"Hi." Hermione replied.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Krys. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. What about?" she asked.

"The dance tonight. The opening dance."

"Ron doesn't want to dance with me." Hermione said. Krys nodded.

"Sorry."

"No you're not. You hate me, Ron hates me- everyone hates me." Hermione said. "How did I screw things up so badly?" Krys groaned, then sat down.

"I don't hate you." she said.

"Yeah you do. I was a bitch."

"Yeah, you were. But- that's okay. I hang out with a lot of bitches." Hermione looked at her. "Not in a bad way. I mean-"

"Krys, you don't have to make me feel better. I did a lot of stupid things. To you, especially. Its alright."

"No, its not. I mean- okay, I can be mad at other people, and cut Ailen out of my life. And I can fucking- the point is, Hermione, that what you did was really shitty."

"And I apologized."

"No. You said, '_Krys, I'm sorry._' When you really meant, '_Krys, talk to me again._' If you meant it, you should've just stuck to it. If you believed that I wanted Ron, you should've just kept those feelings."

"Krys-"

"What would give you that idea anyway?"

"You and Ron have something that I never had with Ron. You can talk about Quidditch and you say whatever you fee-"

"Yeah but that's bullshit, Hermione. Ron doesn't want to be with me. And I sure as hell don't wanna be with him." Krys waved her hand, and a picture of Ares appeared. "_This_ is who I want."

"Krys, I'm sorry."

"I know. I just- I'm stubborn, and- it was hard to cut you out. I mean, with Ailen it was easy. I didn't like her that much, and what she was accusing me of was true. I wanted to be with Ares, I was in love with her boyfriend. This one, I don't want to be with my cousin, I don't want to be with your… dude."

"Krys, what can I say? I am sorry."

"I know, but there's nothing that you can say. You said it all already. I'm just gonna say forget about it."

"Krys-"

"Hermione- Bon-bon, I'm sorry too. I was a dickhead. You're one of my best chicks and I have to accept that." Krys smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I ultimately forgive and miss you. I don't know if that's worth much, but I do. I don't know if its too late, but- I want to be friends again."

"I have no idea what to say to that." Hermione said.

"You can say that you forgive and miss me too."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that sound too desperate, like I've been missing you?"

"I just sounded like an asshole too. What do you wanna say?"

"I've missed you too."

"Good. Cause I have a lot of shit to tell you."

"Oh Merlin, the drama in your life."

"I know. Brookes kissed me yesterday, and asked me to the ball."

"What about Ares?" Krys shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since the beginning of N.E.W.T's."

"Well- maybe he's just afraid to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to make you feel better." Hermione said. Krys laughed.

"So… aren't you supposed to be setting up the ball?" she asked. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh God- you're right. But- I cant go there. Ron's supposed to be there."

"Well- I'll help you set up. Ron's not going."

"Okay." Hermione said, as she got up. "We really have a lot to do."

"Okay- lets go, dude."

When they got down to the Great Hall, there were many prefects decorating already.

"Do you want me to do the rest of this, or not? Cause we can just go and chill after this." Krys said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I need some consulting on my dress." she said. "So… what happened? I heard a lot of crying coming from your room last night."

"Nothing really. I was beginning to forget about it. I mean, today was my mom's birthday, and my parents wedding anniversary. I'm just a little crabby about it all. I think that's the reason that I'm being such a bitch."

"You're not being a bitch." Hermione said. Krys looked at her, as she levitated streamers.

"Its okay to say it, you know. I know that I'm being a bitch. And quite frankly, I couldn't give a damn. I mean, sometimes I even take it as a compliment."

"Being called a female dog?" Hermione asked. Krys laughed.

"I am actually- literally a bitch." she said. "And right now I'm being really shitty towards a lot of people, I know. But- I don't really car- okay, that's a lie. I do care. I mean… its Prongs. He's my best friend. Well- not really. He's my only real family. I mean, Ron's a cousin and all, but- Harry is one of the only people who can really be traced back to me in like seconds. Its like, my mom was his dad's cousin. And he's my god brother. And he's like my real brother. So… I feel kinda shitty, but-"

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing really."

"Krys."

"Well- he was under the impression that I threatened Ginny."

"Did you?"

"No. Well- I don't know. I said that if Harry wasn't her boyfriend she and I would've fought a long time ago."

"Well- that's her boyfriend. Its kinda sweet."

"Yeah, its sweet as hell. But he said that I was '_testing him_'. Then he told me '_not to test him_', which is more of a threat than what I said to Ginny."

"Well- he would never try to hurt you."

"I know that."

"And he would've stayed in the hospital wing for the entire month, while you were there."

"I know that."

"And he loves you."

"I know."

"He's family."

"I know."

"And you guys need to be in sync."

"God damn, I know, Hermione. I know." Hermione laughed. "I mean- I just want to be angry today. I need this. I need to be unhappy. I mean… my mom would've been thirty-eight, and she didn't make it past twenty-one. Can I just be pissed at him right now?"

"What about Ginny?"

"What _about_ her?"

"I doubt that she told Harry that you threatened her. He's just a hothead."

"Big fucking deal. Don't come yelling at me. I should've kicked him in the nuts." Hermione laughed.

"So crude." she joked.

"And proud of it, Bon-bon."

"Okay, Cookie. Oh- I like that. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on."

"Okay. I actually like that. The point- he yelled at me. I don't like it when people yell at me." Krys whined. Hermione looked at her. "And now I feel bad because I miss him. I mean, by now- he would've been laughing at the fact that I have to go on a date with Brookes tonight. I mean- I actually threw my chain at him. You know- the one he gave me." Hermione nodded. "The one with the antlers, the moon and the paw prints."

"Well, maybe you should forgive him so that he can help you through all of this."

"He doesn't know what today is. I think that's why I'm so mad."

"Well- prepare to get even madder." Hermione said. "Harry is coming this way." Krys shrugged.

"I don't care." she said. "I gotta go. I'm a bit hungry, and I want some chocolate cake." Krys turned around to walk away, but Harry was right behind her. She jumped back. "Jesus."

"Hey, Padfoot." greeted Harry. Krys looked at him, with her eyebrow raised. "You want some company?"

"No, I'm okay." Krys said coldly, as she started to walk away.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"What were you and Padfoot doing together anyway?" Harry asked Hermione, as he helped her levitate decorations.

"She forgave me." Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

"Okay- not that I'm not happy for you, but- she's never going to forgive me, is she?"

"Well- today's her parents anniversary, and her mum's birthday. I think she's just pissed because of the day."

"So you think she'll forgive me?"

"How long did it take her to forgive me?"

"About two months."

"Then… maybe."

"I cant live with maybe."

"Well- have you spoken to Gin? Gotten the exact story."

"Actually- the time we spent talking, was yelling, then apologizing. I screwed up pretty bad, huh?"

"Beautifully bad, Harry. You screwed up."

"Thank you, Hermione. I don't feel bad enough that I made her cry on the day that she has to remember that our parents aren't here."

"Harry- I'm sure that she'll forgive you… eventually."

"Hermione, stop trying."

"Well- I'm just happy that she's not mad at _me_ anymore." Harry laughed, then looked at the door where Krys left. "I wont lie to you… she might not forgive you. But- the good thing is that you have me." said Hermione, as she smiled at Harry. Harry looked at her and laughed.

"I'm not sure that's something I want."

"Well- you're no prize."

"I am."

"From where?"

"Crackerjack." Hermione laughed.

REVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIRW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEW


	33. Dammit!

Krys lie in bed an hour before the dance. She got up, collected her things, then went to Hermione's room. She knocked on the door. Hermione opened it, but Ginny and Harry were in there with her. Krys inflated her cheeks, looked down, then started to wear one of her famous awkward faces.

"Oi vey. Listen, Bon-bon, I-……… here." Krys said, shoving her dress into Hermione's hands. "Just- um, call me when you're ready so I know how the dress should look." Hermione shook her head.

"Krys, come in." she said dangerously. Krys looked thoughtful.

"Um… I think the word I'm looking for is… _no_." she said. She and Hermione laughed.

"Um- its okay, I'll just leave." Harry said, as he got up. Krys shook her head.

"No- its all good. You stay, I'll leave." she said. Krys turned back to Hermione and nodded. Hermione nodded also.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

As soon as Krys left, Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Well- in the words of Krys, '_man up_.'" said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably stop following her like a lost dog." Harry said. Hermione nodded, and Ginny got up. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, I have to go get dressed." said Ginny. Harry nodded. Gin walked out the door, and looked at Krys'. She took a deep breath and walked to Krys' door. Ginny knocked, and the door was opened. Krys was on her bed, with a book in her hands. When Ginny walked through the door, Krys looked up. Krys looked down, when she saw that it was Ginny.

"You know, these '_little meetings_' haven't turned out for the best. We should probably just _stop_ having them." she said. Ginny nodded.

"Um… listen- I know that what I said to you was pretty… wretched, and I can't do anything to take it back. All I can do is apologize and that's not worth much. But- I am _really_ sorry. I did not mean it… and I was out of line." she said. "I just- please don't be mad at _him_ because of what _I_ said to you. Please don't. He's miserable. And… just take it out on me." Krys looked at her and sighed.

"Are you done?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Um… I'm not mad at him because of that. My reason may seem '_obsessive stalker_', but I'm mad at him because he forgot. I mean… not just that he forgot… its just- this is one of '_those days_'. The days that are _the_ _most_ depressing days of my life. I mean, it seems pathetic- no, it _is_ pathetic. I _know_ that. But- its just one of those days that I… wallow. Because its one more day that I'll never spend with them. And- every day is like that- but, this is one of the special days. Anniversaries, birthdays, Christmases… _Halloweens_. I know I've been on this shitty pity train for a while- but, I think I've earned my day's of sulking."

"Is that really why you're mad at him?" Ginny asked. Krys nodded.

"Yeah. I have his parents birthdays marked on my calendar, I have his parents anniversary marked on my calendar. This has everything to do with him not being there for me, the way I was for him."

"Krys, we're not always there for each other the way that we want to be."

"You're right. You are _completely_ right. And I will never throw that in his face, but right now- I just _need_ to be pissed."

"So, are you still mad at me?"

"I don't want to be. I just am." Ginny nodded.

"Will you ever stop being mad at me?" she asked.

"Ginny, I just need a breather. I need a moment. I need peace of mind. Everything is happening _right now_."

"I really am sorry about what I said to you." Ginny gushed. Krys nodded.

"Its okay. I mean- its probably true. You know, I did a lot of stupid shit with him. The only person who gives a damn about me, and I cut him out."

"Its alright… what have you and Harry done? When you were there for him?" Krys shook her head.

"Nothing much." she said. "But- if its worth anything… I need a redheaded English chica. So… the position is free if you want your spot back."

"You are really bad at accepting apologies."

"Well- waste no time being able to insult me now that we're friends again." Krys said sarcastically.

"I seize opportunities." Ginny said, as she and Krys hugged briefly. Then, she walked to the door. "And he's not the only one who gives a damn about you, Kryssie."

"Don't call me that!" Krys shouted, as Ginny walked out the door. Ginny walked to her room, and sighed. She and Hermione were finally forgiven. The only problem was… Harry wasn't.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After Hermione was ready, she knocked on Krys' door.

"Cookie! Are you ready?" she called as she banged on Krys' door. The door opened, and Krys was lying on her bed. She wasn't ready. She didn't even look like she showered yet. Hermione laughed. "You're not ready." Krys shrugged.

"I don't wanna go." she whined

"Well- you have to. You agreed to go with Brookes. You made a promise."

"I miss him, Hermione."

"Who?" Krys looked at her for a minute. "Oh- Ares." Krys shook her head in mock shame.

"You're not as smart as you seem." she said. Hermione laughed.

"Can you just get ready already?" she asked. Krys nodded.

"I already went in the shower." she said, as she snapped her fingers. Her whole outfit put itself together. Krys was wearing a black satin dress, with thin straps. It had a v-dive causing the dress to be backless from the top of her butt up. It had an black pearl piece at the base of the back. The dress clung to every curve. It had a daring split that stopped once it hit upper thigh, and a train. Her hair was mainly to the side, in looser curls than usual. Her shoes were black, and open toes, with black satin ribbons tying up around her ankles and a small heel. Krys pinned back her hair, and applied lip gloss. She ran to her jewelry box and pulled out black pearls. She put regular black pearl studs in her ears, then a matching cartilage piece. She picked up a black pearl necklace and put it on, then looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Very nice." she said. Krys smiled.

"Thank you." she said. "You too." Then she shook her head, and she and Hermione switched places. Hermione turned into Krys, and Krys turned into Hermione. Krys was now wearing a white taffeta dress, covered by whispering white chiffon. The gown covered most of her heel. The dress had thin straps, but a whimsical ruffle flowed from the front to a dramatic open back. The back of the dress had a crisscross spaghetti tie. The shoes were white with straps. The earrings were regular pearls. The cartilage bar had white pearls, and she wore a white pearl necklace. Her hair was in elegant curls, but one side was twisted and pinned back by a pearl clip. "Oh wow. I feel so angelic."

"Oh God. Lets go. I can't think of anything I'm dreading more."

"Dude, you should be happy as hell. I mean- honestly, _I_ like ya." Krys joked. Hermione laughed, and they walked out of Krys' room with their arms linked. They left the room and Krys led the way to Ginny's room.

"What are you doing? Krys- please don't start a fight." begged Hermione.

"Fuck that, Hermione. I don't like her and I want her to know it." Krys said, stringing Hermione along. Krys started to bang on Ginny's door. "Open up!" Ginny opened the door, and looked at them.

"What happened?" she asked. She was wearing a robe.

"Nothing really. Hermione was scared as hell that I'd start a fight with you, because she didn't know that we're talking." said Krys. Hermione's eyes widened, as they walked into the room. Ginny looked at Krys, then Hermione.

"You're helping her?" she asked. Krys nodded.

"You forgave her?" asked Hermione.

"What can I say?" said Krys. "I'm a saint." Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah- you're the chaste demon child." said Ginny.

"Well- excuse me if I like to keep it in my pants." Krys retorted jokingly. Ginny and Hermione cracked up.

"That's mean. I mean- I waited for him for six years, I think I earned it." said Ginny. Krys laughed.

"You're such a little slut-butt." she said. Ginny winked.

"Don't be cross because I have a social life." she joked, as she picked up her dress. Krys laughed, and snapped her fingers. Ginny's whole outfit put itself together on her body.

"It saves time, Pumpkin." said Krys. Ginny was wearing an embroidered white halter dress with a front split. The spaghetti straps tied behind the neck. She was wearing white, open toe heels. The shoes had embroidered and beaded straps. Ginny's hair was in a loose and elegant bun with tendrils framing her face. She wore white gold studs, and had glossy lips. "Keep thinking you're cute, little girl." Ginny laughed.

"I know I'm cute." she said.

"Shut up." Hermione said through her laughter. Krys pointed at Ginny and laughed. "Both of you." Krys huffed then walked out the door, ahead of the rest of them. "Did you know that this is the official unveiling of your tattoos?"

"Yeah. But- who gives a shit. Big deal, I have like three men's names on my back. I have my middle name on my back… and that's all they'll see." said Krys. She sat on the couch, while a hoodie, her iPod and PSP whizzed through the air. She put on the hoodie and started to play her PSP while listening to music on her iPod. After a few minutes, she saw Ron walk out of his room and walk to Hermione. He looked at her, then Krys. Suddenly he walked over to Krys. She took off the headphones. "So you do know us."

"I can see it in the attitude." said Ron. Krys laughed. "You look really nice."

"You do realize that I'm in the body of the girl that you have the 'love sting' for. So… if you wanna tell me I look nice, say it to my body." said Krys.

"I'd rather not." Krys shrugged.

"You ready?" she asked. He nodded. "Bon-bon, don't forget that you have to deal with Brookes. Just don't dance-"

"For the love of Merlin!" shouted Hermione. Krys looked at her. "You can't dance." Krys laughed.

"Wow- I'm gonna make you look like a loser in front of the whole school." she said. Hermione waved her over. Krys reluctantly got up. Hermione took her hand, and started to move, but Krys wouldn't budge. "Um- Bon-bon, whatcha doin'?"

"I have to teach you to dance." said Hermione.

"Hell no. I switched bodies for you, but- dancing? Hell no." Hermione stuck her lip out. "Honey, that's not working for me. Its me that I'm seeing."

"C'mon Peanut." begged Hermione. Krys laughed.

"Did you just call me _Peanut_?"

"Yeah- you called me _Honey_."

"Uh- oh well." Krys said. "I hate my eyes." she said, as looked at herself.

"Kryssie, please." begged Hermione.

"Whatever." said Krys, as she loosened up. Hermione took her hands, and placed them where they needed to be.

"The opening song is 'Your Winter', by Sister Hazel." Krys groaned and let Hermione teach her to dance. Finally, when Krys seemed hopeless as ever, Hermione stopped.

"Just so you know, I'll never look at you the same." said Krys. Hermione looked at her.

"Krys- what are we going to do? This is like the worst day ever… other than us being friends again." Krys laughed.

"Okay Bon-bon, I thought it'd be fun to screw with you. There are ways to do it magically." she said. Hermione looked at her. "What?"

"You couldn't tell me that?"

"It was more fun not to." said Krys.

"It really was." said Harry and Ron in unison. Krys looked around. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting on the couch, with their bodies covered by the invisibility cloak. That's when the door started to chime.

"The door has a bell?" asked Ginny.

"Oh no- Brookes." said Krys. Then she smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Peanut, as soon as we do what needs to be done, we're changing back." said Hermione. Krys looked at her with her eyes wide.

"What if I don't wanna change back? Think of the humiliation I could cause with your body." she said. Hermione smirked, then turned around, exposing Krys' tattoos.

"And the fun I could have with yours? Fun with Brookes?"

"Dammit." Krys said. Then she and Hermione laughed, but the door chimed again. "Someone, please get that goddamn door?" Ron got up and got it. Brookes walked in wearing black dress robes and holding a corsage. He looked nice. He walked up to Krys' body (Hermione) and stared. Hermione waved at him.

"Um… I got you this." said Brookes, as he held out the corsage. It was a white stargazer lily. He put it on her wrist and linked his arm with Hermione's. "You look almost as gorgeous as me." he joked.

"Thank you?" Hermione offered. Brookes looked at her and smiled.

"Can we get out of here? I wanna get this over with." said Krys, as she dragged Ron to the door. She was walking funny because of the heels. Finally, she took off the shoes, and flip-flops appeared. Krys started to walked with those instead. When they got to the third floor, they saw a bunch of boys in a group surrounding someone. The boy in the middle of the hassle was Neville, without a wand.

REVIEWREVIEW

PLEASEPLEASE


	34. Live Without Defense

A/N. Krys is in Hermione's body, but when it says 'Krys', its Krys talking, or Krys that they're looking at, even though its in Hermione's body. And when it says 'Hermione', it means the Hermione that's in Krys' body. Regular Hermione. Hermione people. I'm not doing this by bodies. Thanks.

Krys scanned the crowd. No one was half as dangerous as she and Harry. She whistled loudly and all the attention was given to her, Hermione and Ginny. Krys walked over to the railing and sat down. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you bothering Neville?" she asked in a calm tone, as she suddenly hopped off of the banister and walked up to Mason. All of a sudden, she shouted "Expelliarant Discipuli!" All of the wands flew into her hand. She tossed them all to Harry in one bundle. He froze all of them in the air. Suddenly, Krys took her heel and looked like she was about to hit Mason with it. It was a millimeter from his eye, when she stopped. "This is what its like to fight defenselessly." Mason didn't say anything. He was shaking. Krys walked into the group and grabbed Neville's hand. She dragged him out of the circle and to Harry and the others. Then they started to walk away silently.

"Wait! What about our wands?!" one of the boys asked.

"Learn to live without defense!" shouted Krys, as she used her wand to wet all of them. Brookes looked at her.

"Wow, Granger." he started. "You've always seemed so composed. I've never seen you like that." Krys shrugged.

"Yeah, everyone thinks I'm a big neat freak, with a pin in my ass, when in reality, I'm a slob." she said jokingly. They all laughed, including Hermione.

"Oh Henry." Hermione started seductively. "Like my tattoo?" she asked as she showed Brookes her back. Brookes nodded stupidly.

"Don't be such a slut-butt, Cookie." Krys said seriously. Hermione winked, then laughed.

"I see you guys are friends again." Brookes said. They all nodded.

"Yeah, she's my Cookie." Krys said. Hermione laughed.

"Bon-bon." she cooed.

When they walked into the great hall, it was decorated nicely. Krys started to skip to the seats, until Hermione grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Krys asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Jesus- already? I can't get a little tipsy first? I can't dance in public, without being drunk first." Hermione laughed, and dragged Krys to Ron. Krys rolled her eyes and took his hand. The song 'Your Winter' by Sister Hazel started to play.

'The grey ceiling on the earth

Well it's lasted for a while

Take my thoughts for what they're worth

I've been acting like a child

In your opinion, and what is that?

It's just a different point of view

What else can I do?

I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.

I said I'm sorry ,but what for?

If I hurt you then I hate myself

Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you

Why do you choose your pain?

If you only know how much I love you, love you

I won't be your winter

I won't be anyone's excuse to cry

We can be forgiven

I will be here

The old picture on the shelf

Well it's been there for a while

A frozen image of ourselves

We are acting like a child

Innocent and in a trance

A dance that lasted for a while

You read my eyes just like your diary,

oh remember, please remember

Well, I'm not a beggar, but what's more

If I hurt you, then I hate myself,

And I don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you

Why do you choose that pain?

If you only knew how much I love you

I won't be your winter

I won't be anyone's excuse to cry

We can be forgiven

I will be here

I won't be your winter

I won't be anyone's excuse to cry

We can be forgiven

I will be here'

Krys stayed on beat, and swayed to the music horribly. She and Ron ended up laughing through the entire dance. When they were done, Krys and Ron sat down.

"You're a really bad dancer." he said. Krys nodded.

"You stepped on my foot about four times, so you can just shut it, aiight?" she said. Ron laughed, then he pointed. Krys looked to where he was pointing. Ares and Brookes were sitting on either side of Hermione. Krys shrugged, then started to get comfortable. She put her hoodie on, put her iPod headphones in, then started to play her PSP. Ron tapped her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked, as she took her headphones out.

"You're gonna leave me alone? I'm bored." said Ron.

"Where's _your_ PSP?" she asked.

"On my nightstand. I'm bored. I wanna play with yours." Ron whined. Krys growled, then handed Ron her PSP.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to Hermione?" she asked. Ron looked at her.

"Why don't you go talk to Ares?" he retorted. Krys gave him the finger, then looked over at Hermione, and realized that Ares was staring at her.

"Please don't tell me that he's in love with her, too." Krys mumbled to herself. She looked up, and Ares' gaze made her uncomfortable. It made her feel naked. Then, the worst possible thing happened. A small blonde Gryffindor, by the name of Lavender Brown, walked over to him, and held her hand out. Ares looked at Hermione, Krys, then looked at Lavender, before he accepted her hand. Krys groaned, then started to play games on her iPod. She looked up, and Lavender was dancing very close to Ares. Krys threw her head back, and started to groan louder. Then, she looked at Ron who was concentrating hard, trying winning the basketball game on the PSP. Krys stomped on his foot, and he looked at her instead of wincing in pain.

"What?" he asked. Krys looked at him.

"Didn't you hear the double groan?" she asked him. Ron laughed.

"You're going really girly on me." he said. "And you're going mental."

"I've _been_ crazy. What's killing me now, is the fact that I'm not supposed to be in Hermione's body. I'm supposed to be telling Brookes that we're only friends."

"Why would you have to tell him that?" Ron asked.

"'Cause he kissed me yesterday. I had no idea what the hell was going on- and now, he might plant a surprise one on Hermione." Krys said. Ron looked at her. "Please, _I_ didn't even see it coming." Ron shrugged. "Man up."

"Seven years." Ron said calmly. Krys took his hand, and squeezed it roughly. She squeezed it to hurt him. Ron's face went red.

"Are you listening to me?" Krys asked.

"Ouch." Ron said calmly. Krys let his hand go. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up, and man up. You're breaking a promise." Krys said. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"What promise?" he asked.

"You promised me that you'd never do anything to ruin the friendship. You lied to me. So… if you're not going to try and forgive her, then you don't need to be talking to me either." Ron looked at Krys for a minute, before he nodded. "Just try to keep the friendship."

"Krys, this is worse than her not feeling the same about me." Krys nodded.

"That may be so. But- at least she's not dating anyone else. She could be flaunting guys all around." she said. "I mean- how horrible would it be to see Hermione dating another guy? At least she loves and respects you enough to not date. That shows that she's hurting too."

"How!?"

"Ron. Just do it. Birthday gift."

"What about my birthday?"

"I'll get you a cupcake. Is it my fault that I was in a possibly eternal dream?" Krys asked.

"Bring on the guilt." said Ron. Krys nodded.

"You know it." she said. Ron kissed her cheek, then got up. He slowly started to walk towards Hermione. He looked back at Krys once, then continued to walk. From what Krys could see, all they did was exchange a few words, hugged, then Ron walked away.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Ron walked towards Hermione and Brookes. Hermione looked up at him briefly.

"I'm sorry." Ron said. "You are my friend, and I hope that you accept my apology." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I accept, and apologize. You're my friend… and that's what I want." she said. Ron didn't say anything for a moment. Then he nodded, and hugged her. After that, he walked back over to Krys. Krys was staring at him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. Ron smiled.

"Our friendship." he said. Krys started to get up. "The moment you go over there, I'm going to Ares, who's been dancing with Lavender for a very long time." Krys smiled sweetly, then stomped on Ron's foot, twice. The second time, he winced in pain. Krys laughed at the murderous look on his face. Krys winked, then Neville walked up to her. She looked at him.

"Um, may I have this dance?" he asked. Krys smiled slightly, then chuckled a bit. He looked put out.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you- its just, you _saw_ me dance. You _know_ I'm not good." Krys said. Neville laughed.

"I suppose its better anyway. You probably don't want to dan-" he said.

"Neville, shut up!" Krys yelled. Neville's eyes widened. "Sit down." Neville did as he was told. "What was that about? In the hallway?"

"Luna."

"You guys don't go out?" Krys asked. Neville shook his head.

"We're just friends." he said.

"Neville and Luna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she teased. Neville cracked a smile. Krys groaned. "I'll regret this in the morning." she muttered to herself, as she took Neville's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Review. Review. Does Ares like Hermione now? Ask questions.

I want 160 reviews if you want any more chapters. 160 at least. Otherwise, no more updates until May. If I get 160 by tomorrow, I'll update by this Friday.


	35. Here's the thing

Okay- so heres the thing. I'm thinking about making this an edition. I want to do what happens in the future- and I want to show what was happening with Lily James, Eris and Sirius. I want to show all aspects of the story. Yes if I shouldnt, No if I should

AlexzAndi


	36. The End

As Krys and Neville were dancing, Ares kept glancing at her. Krys rolled her eyes, until Harry walked over to her and Neville. Krys turned around and glanced at Hermione. She and Ginny were talking with Brookes.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked. Krys laughed sardonically, as she looked at everyone else but Harry and Neville. When she turned around, Neville was gone, and Harry had his hand out. He didn't wait for Krys to take it. He grabbed her hand, and they started to dance. "So, are you still mad at me? I mean- I didn't really do anything wrong. If you think about it- I was doing a noble deed?" Harry offered. Krys looked up at him.

"Okay, question. What did we do on your mom's birthday?" she asked. Harry thought.

"We went to the Room of Requirements and had a small pity party." he said. Krys nodded.

"What did you _want_ to do that night?"

"I wanted a small pity party." Harry said. Krys nodded.

"Who was there?" she asked.

"It was just me and you."

"And did you want that?" Harry nodded. "Did I question it?"

"No."

"Did you have to _tell_ me what you wanted?"

"No." Harry said.

"You know what I wanted to do today? I wanted a small cake… I wanted to blow out the candles for my mommy's birthday… or for the anniversary. I wanted to look through the photo album… to look through their wedding album that Lupin gave me last night. And… I just wanted to be with the person who really gets it. The person who gets that I feel rushes of anger, when I remember that I've never met them. All I wanted today was that. Probably about an hour of your time. You know- cut the cake, look through the album, force the stinging tears into laughs, you tell me about Sirius and that's it. That's all I wanted. But instead, I got Ginny telling me how soft and disgusting I am- not that I don't love her. You telling me not to test you. You telling me how much I got on your nerves, and you telling me that something was wrong with me. Thank you, Harry. I already know that something's wrong with me. You- the person who knows damn well that my wonderful tough girl, honor student, heiress, little orphan Annie adopted by Daddy Warbucks Rodriguez attitude, and your hero dude, savior of the wizarding world, Boy who lived, title doesn't mean _anything_. Because, all we _really_ have is riches that never tucked us in. We have money and we have reputations… and we don't even know the people who were so fucking wonderful as to leave them for us. So you know what? I'm _apologetic_ that I just _assumed_ that you'd be there for me, seeing as you're my '_other half_' and all. I didn't mean to put all that pressure on you, really, I didn't. I just figured that since I did it for you, and I did everything that you needed me to do- without being asked, you could at least remember what today was." Krys didn't even notice that the Great Hall's sky was black and thunder was rumbling. As soon as Harry looked at the look on her face, it started to _pour_. The rain was coming down as torrential downpour, tenfold.

"Padfoot, I- I'm s- I have- I don't- I have no idea what to say." said Harry. Krys shook her head.

"Don't say anything."

"We can still do that, if you want." Harry offered. Krys laughed sardonically.

"Okay, listen. Its not supposed to be like this. I don't want to guilt you into caring- or being smart enough to _act_ like you car-"

"Its not like that. You know that I care." Harry said. Krys looked at him, wearing a thoughtful look and nodding.

"You cared enough to forget?" she asked sardonically. "'Cause- I haven't been around for a long time, but- usually when someone cares about something, they don't forget about it completely. Or they don't forget about it, because they cared about it so much. Gin's birthday, for example. See- this is a real good example about how a lot of people's memories die along with them. Lets see if mine fades once I leave." Krys said, before she started to walk away. Harry took her arm, and Krys turned around as calmly as she could.

"Padfoot."

"No. You stay here and dance. I'm gonna go throw my own pity party." Krys said, as she pulled away from him. She walked out into the hallway, and started to bang her head on the wall.

"That's a surefire way to forget things, you know." said a voice. Krys looked around, and Ares was standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be with Krys?" Krys asked. Ares laughed.

"She doesn't have what you have, Hermione. She can't cut it. Its you that I want." Ares said.

"You should probably go." Krys said, as she turned around to bang her head on the wall again. This time, instead of hearing a voice, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "What?" she asked as she turned around.

"Oh, come on, Krys. I've been lusting after you for seven years of my life, I'd like to think that I can spot you in a crowd of a million, even if you're not in your own body." Ares said. "I mean- I know you through and through… or at least I'd like to." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Krys laughed. Soon, her laughs turned into sobs, and Ares pulled her into him. He led her to the stairs, and she cried on his shoulder. After about ten minutes, she pulled away.

"I'm only crying because you're such a pervert." she sobbed. Ares nodded, and stroked her hair.

"I know." he said, as he started to rub her back.

"Is it so bad? Am I horrible?" Ares shook his head.

"Of course not. I mean, despite what thoughts are going through your head, I'm here because I want to be. I wanna be here for you. And…… I like being here for you." he said.

"I mean- all I wanted was a cake…the photo album… and to just chill with someone who is as sad as me, but- he's not sad."

"Well Krys, maybe he doesn't want to be sad." said Ares. "Maybe he doesn't want to feel the pain." Krys looked at him, and nodded.

"I get it. I really do, but I need someone to be here for me. And I don't want to be the whining bitch tha-"

"You're not being a bitch. You're just sad. And you have every right to be. If you don't want to be mad at him, don't be." Ares said, as he took her hand, then picked her up. "Where's the Room of Requirements?"

"Top floor, corner staircase." Krys said, depressingly. Ares nodded, then followed her directions. He walked by the Room of Requirements three times, before the door appeared. They walked in, and a giant bed was in the middle of the room. Krys looked at him.

"Ms. Black-Rodriguez, you have a dirty mind. Must you always think the worst of me?" Ares asked. Krys hopped down, and changed back into herself. "God, now there are two of you walking around." Krys chuckled, then walked to the bed. A pair of pajamas plopped in her lap, and she snapped. She was in fuzzy Grinch pajamas. Ares laughed, and sat next to her.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Krys asked. A pair of pajamas plopped on top of Ares' head. Krys snapped and Ares was dressed in the pajamas. Krys crawled up the bed, and curled up.

"Don't you wanna know what I have planned?" Ares asked, as he wiggled his eyebrows. Krys laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?" Ares asked.

"Always being here. I mean- I haven't been the best person for the past seventeen years of my life. Everybody else runs for the hills when I get in my moods. But you… you're pretty and sweet." Krys sobbed. Ares looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being me. Bitchy and evil." Ares crawled up on the bed with her, and rubbed her back. "Are you still trying to cop a feel?" She laughed at her own joke, and started to sniffle. "I can understand why he didn't want to do this."

"He didn't not want to do it, Krys. Maybe you should forgive him." Krys looked up at him, and nodded.

"You're right. I just… not now." she said, as she looked at the wedding album on the nightstand. She sat up, and opened it. The first picture, was Sirius and E.J. E.J was wearing big jeans, a t-shirt and her hair was out in silky chocolate brown ringlets. She looked like Krys in everyway except for the hair, and the blue in here eyes was lighter. Her arms were folded over her chest, and Sirius had his hand in his pocket. All of a sudden, Sirius got down on one knee, and E.J's eyes widened.

"She's beautiful." said Ares. Krys nodded.

"She is." she said.

"You look just like her." said Ares. Krys shook her head.

"I don't see it." she said, as she looked at the picture below it. Sirius picked E.J up, after he placed the ring on her finger.

"Your dad's eyes are gray." Krys nodded. "No- you said that you have the blue in his eyes."

"I just meant, from his side of the family. His mom's eyes are dark blue." Ares nodded. Krys pointed to a picture of E.J and Lily. Lily was jumping up and down, while E.J looked at her like she was crazy. "Calla Lily was also beautiful."

"I agree." Krys pointed to a picture of E.J and James. "Harry looks just like his father." Krys nodded, and pointed to a picture of Sirius and James. Then, she pointed to a picture of E.J and Peter. "Is that the friend that…"

"Yeah." Krys said. Ares looked at her. "That's the guy." Then, she turned the page. The first picture, was of E.J and Sirius kissing. "You know- its funny. Seeing them kiss like this is somewhat freaking me out." Ares laughed, then pointed to a picture of E.J in a beautiful white dress. The bottom layer was embroidered fluorescent white lilies on a more dim white skirt. The bodice was also embroidered and bejeweled with lilies. Her hair was straight, and curled at the ends, and she was wearing a mantilla veil. "She ran away ten minutes before the wedding… and my dad had to go find her."

"Flaky?" Krys shook her head.

"Neurotic. She seemed thrown together, but she was… a neurotic mess." Ares looked at Krys.

"Pot calling the kettle black." he said. Krys chuckled. "Everything on your desk has labels, and when you study, you align the books with the corner of the desk."

"You're a neat freak too. You don't allow anyone on you bed."

"I let you on my bed."

"Its cause you want me."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope." Krys said, before she pointed to the picture of the wedding party. Krys closed the book, and picked up her special photo album. She opened it, and laughed. It was a picture of her and Harry. In the picture, she had a wand in her hand. She waved it once, and chocolate cake fell on Harry's head.

"Adorable."

"Who me?"

"Of course." Ares said. Krys smiled, and pointed to another picture. It was a picture of her with Sirius and E.J. Sirius was holding her, and E.J was looking at her.

"This is depressing." she said. Ares laughed and got up. He walked around a corner, and came back with a cake. He set the cake in the middle of the bed. Krys looked at him, and smiled. "Should we celebrate the birthday, or the anniversary?"

"I think the choice is yours."

"Well… the anniversary." she said, as she put nineteen candles in the cake. She waved her hand, and they all lit themselves. "You wanna blow out the candles with me?" Ares took her hand, and nodded.

"Sure." he said.

"Okay. One, two, three." she said, before they blew out the candles. Krys started to pick each candle out of the chocolate cake. She licked the end of nine candles, and handed Ares nine. When it came to the nineteenth candle, Ares handed it to Krys. Krys smiled, then started to eat the cake. She shoved spoonfuls into Ares' mouth and laughed. "You look like a chipmunk." Ares laughed, and kissed her on the cheek with a mouth full of cake. Krys closed her eyes and laughed, as she dumped the cake over Ares' head. "Your hair looks nice with a chocolate brown." Ares laughed, as cake batter appeared on the bed. He picked it up, and dumped it down Krys' shirt.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

They all watched around, as Veronica got on stage and up to the microphone. "Okay. Since our Head Girl isn't here right now, I'd like to introduce the two people who will be announcing this years royal family. Ms. Krystathaili Rodriguez, and Mr. Ronald Weasley." she said. The students clapped, and Ron and Hermione made their way up to the stage. Ronnie handed Ron and Hermione the envelopes.

"And this years princesses are; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and oh- Krystathaili Rodriguez." said Ron, as he looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled and opened her envelope.

"And your princes are; Henry Brookes, Dean Thomas, and Ronald Weasley." she said. "And… the moment we've all been waiting for. The King of the ball is… Harry Potter."

"And your Queen is, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately because Hermione couldn't be here, I'll ask Professor Granger to hold the tiara in her place." said Ron. Ronnie and Charlie put tiaras and crowns on all of the royal family. Charlie went to the microphone.

"And now for the royal dance." he said. Ronnie danced with Harry, while Ron danced with Hermione, Lavender danced with Henry, and Parvati danced with Dean. Ron and Hermione were dancing, and moving away from Lavender and Henry, while the two seemed to be moving closer to them. Finally, the dance was over, and Lavender tripped. She held onto Krys' dress for support. The dress ripped and Hermione's backless bustier slip was exposed, as Hermione fell to the floor. Lavender got up, looked at Hermione and put her hand to her mouth mock innocently.

"Oopse. I'm _so_ sorry." she said, as she wore a satisfied smile. Hermione got up, and the dress mended itself. The Great Hall was filling with lightening and thunder. Thunder struck a few millimeters from Lavender. The sky stayed black and thunder continued to rumble.

"Don't worry, Lavender. If I know anything, its that lightening never strikes the same place twice." Hermione said calmly. A second later, the lightening struck the exact same spot. "Then again, I have been wrong before." Ron laughed, then he walked away. Brookes took Hermione's hand and led her to another seat. He looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Its Lavender." she said. "Not like I care really."

"About that… just now."

"What about it?"

"It's the same thing that happened a while ago. That day in defense. What was that?"

"I don't know." said Hermione. "Listen… we're friends, right? I mean- that's all we want to be." Brookes shrugged. "Henry, you don't want to be with me. You like the challenge. You really do." Henry looked thoughtful for a moment, before he nodded slightly.

"I like you a little bit." he said. Hermione nodded. "Am I not cute enough?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"You're very cute… but- there's someone else."

"Oh Merlin, I'm losing it."

"Henry. Look at the girl, and ask her to dance." Hermione ordered. Brookes walked up to a Ravenclaw, and stuck his hand out. She jumped up and down squealing. Hermione laughed, and laid back. She felt her eyes drifting slowly.

"Hermione, wake up. Your speech is in five minutes." said a voice, as they shook Hermione awake. Hermione opened her eyes. All of her stuff was packed, and her robe was handing on the door. Krys was wearing her robe already, and an annoyed look to top it off. "I thought you were downstairs already, but- then they sent me to come get you." Hermione groaned, and nodded. "Peanut, come on."

"I call you Peanut." Hermione said, as she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and walked out. Krys nodded, and snapped. She performed a cleaning charm on Hermione, then snapped again, putting the outfit together.

"You do, but it sounds better- your hair has a peanut butter color." she said. Hermione laughed.

"Where's my speech?" she asked.

"Everything's in your pocket. Come on, we have to run to get to the Quidditch pitch." Hermione groaned, as Krys held her hand and apparated to the outside of the school. She took off in a heavy sprint, and Hermione struggled behind her. Krys grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her to the Quidditch pitch, where everyone looked a bit confused. "She's here! She's here!" Krys yelled. Everyone watched them, as Krys ran/dragged Hermione to the stage, the jumped off and ran to her seat.

"And now," started McGonagall, "Our very tardy Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Most of the people laughed. Some of the people didn't. Krys whistled loudly, as Hermione got onstage.

"Oh… wow. I just have to say that I've wanted to be Head Girl, since I first read Hogwarts, A History. I've been writing this speech for about six years. And… I've been trying to get it since then. And...when I got it, I thought that it'd make me feel more magical…" Hermione looked at her speech, and ripped it up. "When I first got here, I thought that being Head Girl would prove to some people that I _deserved_ to be here. And I believed that I had to prove myself, which is probably the only reason that I did all of the work that I did." Hermione chuckled. "But then, I met this crazy, neurotic, weird girl… and we _hated_ each other. Then we became really good friends- best friends. And… like everything else in my life, she surprised me. She was a witch too. And when our secrets were exposed, she told me that she thought that being a muggleborn was an honor. And… she showed me that I deserve to be here… so- for all of you who think that me being on this stage, giving this speech, and having been the Head Girl; was a disgrace to this school… well- I no longer care. Because, I came, I saw-" Hermione looked around. "And you all helped me conquer. Thanks Weasleys… Harry, Ron, and especially Cookie and Ginerva." Hermione said, before the open minded people clapped. McGonagall smiled.

"And now, I would like to call Mr. Potter to the stage to present the award for the highest average N.E.W.T score." she said. Harry got up, and walked up on stage.

"Well- I'd just like to present this award to my favorite… weirdo in the world. This person is… I can't find a word good enough to describe how great she is… She is the epitome of success. She is great in everything that she endeavors. She is… a genius and she is wicked in Transfiguration, and… well- everything. I'd like to present this award for highest averaged scores to, Krystathaili Rodriguez, my Padsy." he said. Most of the crowd clapped, having heard of her recovery from the Black Bone Shadowing. Harry looked in the crowd. Ares, Jason, A.J, Ms. Delgado, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Moody and Tonks were all sitting with each other. They were clapping loudly and whistling. Harry looked at Krys who was frozen in her seat. He nodded and Krys shook her head. Harry groaned, and walked off stage to get her, before he dragged her to the stage. Krys stood in front of the microphone looking around for a minute, before she took off the cap and started to fan herself with it.

"Um…mmm…oi…uh- okay. Thanks." she said, before she tried to walk off. McGonagall shook her head, and shooed her back to the podium. The crowd laughed slightly. "Okay-I- I- I- I- I um, I- I didn't have anything prepared. But- um, I… um. Whoo." Krys inhaled and exhaled deeply, before closing her eyes. She started to speak with her eyes closed. "There's a long list of people that I could thank… but- I won't. I'll just say thank you. Thank you, to the people that didn't make it to see this day. My father, my mommy, my godfather, godmother, my other father… rest in peace, all of them. Um… I'm not gonna dwell on that- personal preference. But- I really want to thank the people who did make it… the people who've been looking out for me…since… slightly forever. Like the amazing people that I met, when I came here. And… I can't forget our ever lovely Headmistress. Nor can I forget the amazing Defense teacher… or our wonder Potions master. The great Transfiguration professor… and those are the only classes that I have, so- no more about you guys, but- thank you so much. Then- the gamekeeper, Hagrid. Thank you, Hagrid… for more than taking care of Stardom. Thank you, because- you care. Thank you, Ms. Delgado and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley… and just your _whole_ family, the twins, Bill, Professor Weasley- all of you guys, thank you. Thank you, Jason… you are _so_ annoying, but you're my number one, and I love you. Red… you are- you're- I- wow. You're my wingman." Krys ran her hand through her hair. "And the rest of you guys… you guys get to hang out with me all day, you don't need to be thanked." The crowd laughed. "No- I'm kidding- I kid, I kid. Thank you… Bon-bon. I have no idea what to say to you… I can't call you a friend… you're so much more than that, and I love you. Thank you, Little Red… you're… I- wow. You're like my little… _thing_. You're so cool, and I love you. And… the girl that I can't- I can't even function without my Apolla Jade. I love you, A.J, you're my… I have no idea what to call you. And… I have no idea how to separate these two dudes in my life. But- I'm… I am willing to try. Kingie… you are… my……… best friend- in the _entire_ world. I don't think that there's anyone that I trust more… equally, why not- but more? Never. I-I- wow, I-…… I love you… a lot. Probably about- more than I love chocolate cake in chocolate sauce, with chocolate shavings." Krys looked at Ares. He was puckering his lips, and making funny faces. She laughed, and snorted on stage. The crowd laughed slightly. "Okay- I'm about to finish. It wasn't my intention for this to be long winded. I apologize for that. But- there's one last person that I need to thank. Prongsie, you are… terrible and wonderful at the same time, and… I have no idea what I would do without you. I forgive you. I love you. I love you all. You know- a wise man once told me that to have friends like mine is _rare_, but not unheard of. Thanks to him." Krys said, before she kissed the award, and pranced off stage. Most of the crowd clapped, when Krys quoted Dumbledore.

When the ceremony was finally over, Harry found his way to Krys. He had his hand out.

"Here." he said, as he shoved it to her. Krys playfully glared at him, as she took her chain back.

"You know what? Its your fault. No one told you to try and be a good boyfriend." she said. Harry laughed and hugged her. Krys put the chain on, as she was approached by a flood of her friends.

"Your speech was so sweet." said Ginny. Krys looked at her.

"I didn't mean a damn thing I said. I did it- because the public loves me." she said. Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged her. When Krys got to Jason, she looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Professor Cales gave us our stuff and said that we should visit you." said Jason. Krys hugged him.

"So, did you get any honors?" she asked, as she pulled back. Jason looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah… I didn't get the highest overall average, but- I did get something." he said, as he pulled out a certificate. Krys took the certificate and nodded.

"Very cool, J.J." she said. Jason laughed and walked over to A.J. Krys looked at Ares, then sat next to him. He held something out for her. It was a bouquet of chocolate lilies. Krys laughed and hugged him. "It should've been me coming to your graduation."

"Oh no." said Ares. "The whole stage fright thing, was worth it." Krys punched him in the arm playfully.

"Not funny." she said. Ares nodded. "Where's your mommy?"

"She had to get back to work. Come on. We have to get your shit out of your room." Krys shook her head.

"I want you to meet someone." she said, as she took Ares' hand. Krys walked over to Moony. He looked at her, then at Ares.

"What's this, your pet?" he asked.

"Don't start with me, Mad Eye." said Krys. Moody laughed heartily, then clapped Krys on the back. "Ares, this is Alastor Moody. Moody, this is Ares Delgado." Moody looked at him for a minute. Krys nodded. "Yeah- Raphael's boy. I just wanted you to meet him, because he applied to your auror training program." Moody stuck out his hand for Ares to shake.

"Nice to meet you, sir." said Ares, as he shook Moody's hand.

"Suck up." Krys teased.

"Nothing wrong with manners." said Moody.

"Lead by example." said Krys. Moody looked at her, then laughed again.

"Constant Vigilance, Black." he warned.

"Same here, old man." said Krys. Moody laughed, then pulled something from his pocket. He set it on the floor, then tapped it twice with his wand. It looked like a trunk.

"That's for you. Lead you to make the right decision, and come to my training program." said Moody. Krys smiled, then looked at the trunk. She opened it, and an ethnic woman, with a belt popped out. Without thinking, Krys shouted,

"Ridiculus!" The woman got on her knees, and held her head as her bones tore through her skin. The woman started to scream, and everyone around was looking at Krys and her Boggart. Krys waved her hand, and the Boggart went back into the trunk. Krys walked closer to Moody. "I can't be an auror. Aurors are too soft. I'm merciless and ruthless." Moody smiled.

"That's what I need." he said. Krys laughed.

"I didn't apply to your program." she said.

"You didn't have to. You were recruited." Krys groaned and looked at Ares. Ares was looking at her.

"I just wanted you to match the application, and admissions essay, to the face."

"Well… I'll look through the applications again. If I see his in the pile, I'll look at it again."

"The catch?"

"You come also."

"I feel so cheap, right now." said Ares. Krys looked at him, and laughed.

"Don't. You're grades are great… so are your scores. You have all the recommendations and classes that you need, and more. He's having his fun." she said. Moody nodded, then pulled Krys away from Ares.

"If I'd have known that Delgado's boy wanted to go to a program outside of the country, I'd have recruited him also." he said. "I'll look over his application." Krys nodded. "Just- think about it. You and Potter don't even need to be there… but- you should be." Krys nodded.

"I'll think about it." she said. Moody nodded, and ushered her back to Ares. Moody stuck out his hand again.

"It was nice to meet the boy of Delgado. You and your father have a thing for powerful women, I see. Tell Julia I said hi." he said. Ares nodded, as he shook his hand. Moody gave Krys a look, then walked away.

"How does he know my parents?" Ares asked.

"Your parents traveled before they had you. Your dad did a job with Moody. They became… good friends." said Krys. "Wow- we tie up a lot of ways."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The introduction."

"I know how much you want it. Why wouldn't I introduce you to someone who could boost your chances of becoming an exemplary auror?"

"You think I'll be an exemplary auror?"

"I think that you will be amazing in anything that you do." Krys said, before she pecked him on the corner of his lip.

"You're a tease." Ares said, as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Krys looked at him, and shook her head.

"I'm not a tease. I'm a flirt. There's a difference." she said. Ares looked at her, then laughed.

Soon, it was time to leave. They all started to load into a cart. Krys was about to get in, when

"Ms. Black." a voice sounded. Krys turned around. McGonagall was looking at her. Krys walked to her and they hugged. "You planned to leave without a goodbye?" Krys shook her head.

"Never."

"You're a great witch, you know."

"You're better." said Krys. "You've done more good than I'll ever know."

"Well- I'm old." said Minnie, before she kissed Krys' cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Minnie." Minnie looked at Ares, who was tapping his foot, and laughing.

"You don't find a boy that patient, and love stricken everyday. You have the highest academic average in the school. Ms. Granger has the second. Yet you're both the most clueless girls, when it comes to love."

"I'll see you later. We'll have dinner. I'll come back to visit. I promise." Krys said, before she walked into the cart. The cart was cramped. Krys stomped her foot, and it expanded to the size of a limo. Krys sat down next to Ares, who sat next to Hermione, who was next to Ron, On the other side, Gin was next to Harry, who was next to A.J, who was next to Jason. "You guys are just… ugh. Lovey-dovey couples, with- ugh." Krys gagged, and they all laughed.

"So… you woke up." Jason said. Krys looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "Heard your ass didn't come and visit me, you big bit-"

"Hey, hey, hey- none of that. Its not that I didn't want to come… I just didn't want to be near you." Jason said. Krys smiled slightly, then gave him the finger.

"A.J… good luck with that one." she said. A.J laughed. "Okay… what are we going to do?" They all looked at her. "You know I get antsy in long rides. We need a plan."

"Go to sleep." said Harry.

"Don't get bitchy with me, bighead."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, stupid head. You and your bullshit ass introduction." Krys joked.

"And your bullshit speech."

"That came from the heart." Krys said, as she tried not to laugh. "And I only meant what I said about the teachers. I was lying about what I said for the rest of you. The only one I like, is Ares."

"Naturally." teased Ares. Krys looked at him, then nodded.

"Forget the rest of you." she said, as she turned to him. "Oh-oh, and that's why we have a theme song." Harry and the others laughed. Then they all started to laugh.

When they got in the train, Hermione, Krys and Ares shared a compartment… while Ron, A.J, Jason, Ginny and Harry shared one.

"Why aren't we all sharing a compartment? And if so, why isn't it the singles vs. the dating?" Krys asked. Hermione and Ares laughed.

"'Cause Ron's avoiding me." said Hermione. Krys nodded. "So… where do you think you're going?"

"I'm thinking about Nemonora. Or Moody's program." said Krys. Ares looked at her, and she looked back at him. "Hey Hermione. Ares couldn't stop staring at your body last night." Krys didn't listen to any of what they had to say, before she put her big hoodie on, and started to play her PSP and listen to her iPod.

"You were staring at me?" Hermione asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Not that you're not… but- no. I mean… I knew it was Krys." Ares said. Hermione nodded.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked. Ares looked at Krys who was singing to a chocolate lily and nodded.

"Yeah." he said. "She's the whole package."

"Don't worry. She loves you too. She's just really paranoid and crazy." Ares laughed and nodded.

"But that just adds to why I love her. You would think that someone like her, would look down on most people. But- Krys is the only heiress that I've… who'll literally give all her money to a person that she knows needs it. Like- back in school, in third year… Ailen's parents were having money trouble… and Array would go out and buy a bunch of shit in Levebons Lane, without considering that Ailen couldn't. Every day before a Levebons trip, Krys hid money all over the room, for Ailen to find. Then, she'd just buy bulks of things that she knew Ailen liked. And- she's just give it all to her, and come up with an excuse to not use it. Like once, she bought a shirt with A.J. And- it was a shirt that we all knew she would never wear… a shirt that she heard Ailen say was nice. And… she tried it on, then just handed it to Ailen. And… even rich girls expect to be pampered. Krys has never asked me to buy her anything… she's never- she's just… I have no idea how to describe her." he said. Hermione looked at him.

"What else?" she asked.

"Well- I just- I can't explain how much I love her." Hermione smiled.

"I'm gonna tell you this… and it may be a but uncomfortable… but- even though she's Krys, she's not gonna make the first move. She'll flirt, and she'll tease you… but she's not gonna make the first move." she said. "And… this is also going to be uncomfortable… but- she hates it when you whisper in her ear."

"She hates it?" Ares said. Hermione shook her head.

"Not like that. It drives her crazy. It kills her. She'll rant about it for hours. _'He whispered. Oh my God. Jesus, why? Who the hell whispers, but doesn't kiss? Is he trying to hurt me?'_." Hermione said. Ares laughed. "And the whole perverted thing… its funny how she's so immaculate, yet- she loves that you're perverted." Ares continued to laugh. "Then when you give her the dreaded forehead and cheek kisses. Yeah- she loves it, but she hates it."

"Nice to know."

"She does love you… a lot. Just think about that."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Krys looked at Ares, as they reached her house in the limo. Jason and A.J, were hanging out with Ginny and Harry. Hermione went straight home to her parents, and Ron did the same and went to the Burrow.

"Where are we going?" Krys asked Ares. Ares looked at her.

"Its your decision." he said. Krys shook her head.

"No. My sole purpose this summer is to have fun with you." Ares laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to meet some friends of mine." Krys nodded, then hopped out of the car. She rapped on the drivers window. Vincent, the driver, smiled at her.

"Yes, Ms. Rodriguez." he teased. Krys laughed. Vincent wasn't more than twenty-two years old. He'd started working for her father when he was about eighteen, and had been working as a personal driver ever since.

"Vinny, you haven't called me that since the first day we met. I'm gonna drive my own car, okay. I don't need you to drive me today- but, you take the day off. I'll see you soon." Vincent nodded. "Vinny- you still get paid. That's why I called it a day off- otherwise I'd have told you to leave."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you." Krys said, before she backed away from the car. She waved at Vinny as he drove off. Then she looked at Ares. "Kingie, where are we going?"

"My old court." Ares said.

"To meet your basketball crew? I feel so honored. I need to take a shower, do my hair, and get dressed….and so do you."

"Why do you have to do your hair?"

"I might meet someone there." she teased. Ares laughed dryly, as Krys hopped up the stairs. She stood at the door for him, and looked him up and down. Ares groaned, and punched in the code. The door opened automatically. Krys hopped over the threshold and skipped to the kitchen. Ares followed after her, shaking his head in amusement. As soon as Krys got to the kitchen, she hopped on the counter, and a slice of chocolate cake appeared in front of her. Ares sat on a stool right in front of Krys.

"We have to stop by my house before we go to the court." he said. Krys nodded, and shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth. Then she hopped off of the counter.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower… you know- get the stench of… _limo_ off of me." Ares laughed. "Then I'm gonna change- I'll be about thirty- forty minutes tops."

"Okay." Ares said, as he sat back down on the stool. Krys ran upstairs and ran to the bathroom. She took a shower and washed her hair. About twenty minutes later, she hopped out of the shower, and ran to her closet. Her hair was already falling into medium, silky ringlets. The ringlets hit a little past her shoulders. Krys went through her clothes, and chose an oversized hoodie, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and an oversized black t-shirt. On her feet, she wore black Adidas. Krys straightened her hair, and put it in a sprouting half bun. Her bangs were falling over her eye. Krys put a black Yankee fitted cap on, then grabbed her iPod, PSP, wallet and her car keys. She ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Ares was sitting down patiently, waiting at the stool. Krys tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. When he saw her, he smiled slightly. "Don't you think you'll be… hot?"

"Ah… you've forgotten that I am always cold."

"True. So… you ready to go to my house?" Krys nodded.

"You driving?" Ares shrugged, as Krys tossed him the keys.

"Which car is this for?"

"My car."

"Which one?"

"My Beemer." Ares nodded, then held the door open for her. Krys laughed as she hopped over the threshold. She looked at Ares. "Race you to the car?"

"Do you have your inhaler?" Krys shook her head. "Why not?" Krys looked at him skeptically.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Krys, I just don't want to see you in another hospital bed like that." said Ares, as he pulled her inhaler from his pocket. Krys closed her eyes, and took the inhaler. Then she started to walk to the car. Ares waited behind for a moment and watched her. Then he jogged to catch up with her. He took her hand, and pulled her to the car eagerly. He let her hand go when the split up to go to their seats. Ares looked at Krys when they got in the car. "Come on, don't be mad at me." he murmured in her ear, before he kissed her cheek.

"I'm not mad at you." Krys said, as she exaggeratedly wiped the kiss away. Ares laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you… either time. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I had a _very_ nice talk with _Brookes_."

"Well- you didn't seem to mind at the ball, when each girl on the list was trying to get some of Kingie's crown." Ares laughed.

"Okay- this should be more happy. It's the first time that you've ever let me drive your car." he said. Krys looked at him.

"Pervert."

"I was actually talking about the car this time, Krys. It wasn't a sexual innuendo. You know- like you just said. And baby, don't worry. Kingie's crown belongs only to you." Krys looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh- well, maybe its only wishful thinking." Ares laughed, then pulled out of the driveway. Krys opened the gate by magic, as they were on their way to Torrance. Krys made Ares park, then they walked to his house. When they got inside, they sat in the kitchen.

"Nobody's home." said Ares. Krys nodded. "Are you thirsty?"

"No thank you, Loverboy."

"Okay- I'm gonna go get dressed. Are you gonna wait?"

"Not if you take longer than a chick." Ares laughed.

"I have to look good for the girls."

"Good to know."

Ares walked down the stairs with all his basketball gear on. He was wearing a solid black jersey, with a white and blue spray-paint design that wrote out 'Iceman'. The basketball shorts were regular black, and he was wearing matching Uptowns. Krys wolf whistled as he walked down the stairs.

"Very ice." she said. Ares laughed.

"You mean _nice_?" he asked.

"Probably- but that doesn't change the fact that I said ice." Ares laughed.

"Come on. Lets go." he said, before he took her hand and dragged her outside.

"Are you gonna drive again?" Ares shrugged, and caught the car keys that Krys threw at him. Krys hopped in the seat and played her PSP while Ares drove.

"Why are you letting me drive your car?"

"Because _I_ don't want to."

"So _you're_ using me."

"Put it whichever way you want. You are driving the car and, you look fly as hell doing it. Get over it."

"You're the meanest thing I've ever met."

"I'm just loaded down with the evil, right?" Ares smiled.

"What are you playing?"

"Streetz."

"Are you winning?"

"Of course."

"You're a videogame head."

"I am." Krys said, as they stopped. "We're here already?"

"Yup. My court." Krys looked up, then put the top up on the car. She looked at the court. A bunch of boys were playing ball.

"Very nice. I get to watch you play."

"You get to watch _his greatness_." Krys laughed.

"Yeah." she said, as they walked onto the court. Krys sat down on the stands, as Ares gave some random guy a pound.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Ares the Iceman." said the first boy. Ares gave him a pound.

"Heat." he greeted.

"Man, where you been?" Heat asked. Ares laughed.

"I've been at school, man."

"Yeah- I forgot. You been going to the ritzy ass school that your momma sent you to."

"And graduated." Ares said. Heat smiled and gave Ares a pound.

"My fault, Ice. That's your ride?" he asked as he pointed to the Beemer. Ares shook his head.

"That's my friend's whip." he said.

"Who?" Heat asked. Ares pointed to Krys. "Well- your friends ride is fire. Yo- I forgot to tell you… Ashley's been asking about you, man."

"I don't care about Ashley anymore."

"Weren't you trippin' over her before you left for school?"

"I was eleven. Then once I came back- she was all over me."

"Well- she wants to be all over you again."

"Well now I'm not available."

"Who you got? You don't have a girl." Ares pointed at Krys and Heat laughed. "Yo- I thought that was a dude." Ares looked at him.

"I did too, when I first met her." Heat looked at Ares again.

"You're serious. You're choosing _that"-_ he pointed at Krys, who was rocking her head to music, and playing her PSP- "over Ashley? Ashley Martinez- bangin' body. And… she's more than thrown herself at you each and every summer you've been home. Meaning she's _willing_."

"How do you even know what she looks like?" Ares asked, as he looked at Krys.

"Pretty girls don't dress like that." Heat said. Ares laughed, and walked over to Krys. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"I want you to meet one of my best dudes." he said. Krys took out her headphones and looked up at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I want you to meet my court crew." Ares said, as he smiled. Krys gave him her cheesiest smile and nodded.

"Of course. Any friend of yours is… the bane of my existence, because I want to be the only one. But- for guys I'll make an exception… you know- cause he looks kinda sexy." Ares laughed dryly, then took her hand. Krys hopped off the stands and walked with him up to Heat.

"Heat- this is Krys. Krys this is Heat." introduced Ares, before he pulled Krys' hood back and took off her fitted. She looked at him, then snatched it back. "I like the fitted."

"So do I- that's why I bought it." Krys said jokingly. Ares laughed dryly. Krys turned to Heat to shake his hand, but he was staring at her. "I'm Krys."

"Hey." said Heat. Krys smiled, then turned to Ares. "Iceman- Ashley and the others are coming right now." Ares nodded, then turned to Krys.

"You gonna go cheer for me?" he asked. Krys nodded, and kissed the corner of his lip.

"Who else would I cheer for?" she asked, as she put the fitted on his head. Ares laughed, put it back on her, then kissed her forehead. Krys skipped over to the bleachers again. Ares looked at Heat, with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. She's banging. But does she have a body?" asked Heat. "'Cause Ashley's got the body." Ares looked at Krys and laughed. She was talking to Ashley, who'd just walked onto the court with her friends.

"Her body is _ten times_ better than Ashley's." said Ares. Heat looked at Krys, then at Ashley.

"I can see that about her. I just can't see it." he said. Ares laughed.

"And you never will." he said, as he pulled a picture out of his wallet and showed it to heat. It was a picture of Krys and Hermione. Heat nodded.

"Yeah- I'll give her that. But Ashley's still the finest girl here."

"And everyone's seen it. I'd rather her." Ares said, pointing at Krys. "Plus everything about Ashley is fake. And I love Krys."

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Krys walked away from Ares and Heat, and back to the bleachers. A bunch of pretty girls in short skirts, and the clichéd tight pants walked near the bleachers. Most of them looked at Krys as she sat down.

"Hey you." one of the girls called. Krys ignored it. "You- in the hoodie." Krys looked over at the girl that was calling her. She was wearing light blue jeans that were flared, but tight on the thighs. Her shirt was skimpy black with lace, and she was wearing black Tims. Her hair was brown, streaked with lots of blonde and red.

"What happened?" Krys asked.

"I like your outfit." the girl said. All of her little cronies laughed. "I'm Ashley. What's your name?" Krys could tell right away that this is one of the girls she'd have fought when she was in school.

"Krys." she answered. Ashley nodded, then sat on the top of the bleachers, opposite where Krys was. Krys watched them through her peripheral vision, and listened closely.

"**Ashley, he's back.**" one of the cronies said in Spanish.

"**What are you talking about**?" Ashley replied.

"The one that you can't have." the crony said.

"There's _no one_ that I can't have." replied Ashley.

"You can't have him." the girl said, as she pointed to Ares. Ares was looking over at them, and talking to Heat. Ashley hopped off the bleachers, then walked onto the court. Heat stopped, and pulled Ares to a stop. Ashley hugged Heat, then she looked at Ares and hugged him. Krys groaned, then put in her headphones and held her PSP. She didn't turn either on, and she kept glancing up every few seconds. The last time she looked up, Ares nodded and Ashley walked away. "**What happened**?"

"**He better not be interested in girls. He didn't even**-" Ashley started in Spanish, but she was cut off by Krys.

"**Okay- so, just because he doesn't want you means he's not interested in the entire sex? You really think a lot of yourself, don't you**? **I'm willing to bet that you would toy with him when he probably did like you- and now, you want him so badly because he doesn't give a damn anymore.**" she said. The whole group looked at her.

"Do you think you could do any better?" one of the cronies asked. Krys shook her head.

"I'm just commenting on your superficiality." she said. "Go on with what you were talking about."

"I don't like her." Ashley finally said in a hushed tone. "Hey… Krys- why don't you come over here?" Krys rolled her eyes, but slid over a bit more. "Ares!" yelled Ashley. Ares walked over, lifting his shirt up a bit. He was sweating- and he looked at them questioningly. Krys kept shaking her head. "This is Krys." Ares looked at Krys, and stuck his had out.

"Hi Krys." he said. Krys looked at his hand for a moment, then pulled a baby wipe from her bag. She wiped Ares' hand with it, before she touched it. Ares chuckled, then sat down next to her. "What's going on?" he whispered in her ear. Krys shrugged.

"I have no idea. But you should be playing ball, Loverboy." she said. Ares nodded, then took off his shirt. Krys raised her eyebrow, before Ares threw it at her. "You smell bad." Ares laughed. "No… you smell the same… but you're glistening a bit. And… you look… good."

"You're still weird." Ares said, as he sat on the row below her.

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Because I'd rather be here talking to you." Krys looked at him, then sat down a row lower. "Actually- it'd be better without the fitted." he said, as he took it off. Krys growled at him and Ares laughed.

"Can you believe that we graduated?" Krys asked. Ares shook his head. "It seems like just yesterday you were _falling all in love with me_ and shit." Ares laughed.

"No, its still happening today." he said. Krys looked at him. They started leaning in to kiss, but were stopped, by Ashley putting her hand on Ares' shoulder. Krys looked at Ashley, then moved up another two rows. She put her iPod in her ears, then started to play her PSP. When she looked up, Ashley slipped into Krys' vacated seat and started to talk to Ares. Ares nodded impatiently, and kept looking back at Krys. Finally, Krys caught Ares' eyes and smiled at him. He smiled. Ashley looked between the two and waved her hand in front of Ares' face. Krys laughed, then dumped her things off on Ares. She put her fitted on his head, then sat next to him.

"Excuse me, we're having a private conversation." said Ashley. Krys nodded.

"Okay." she said, as she moved over. Ares followed her, and took her hands. He looked at her.

"You couldn't save me?" he asked.

"I did save you. It just took me seven Celine Dion songs to do it." Ares playfully glared at her. "What? She seems interested… and like she'll put out. You better take that opportunity. You're already the last of the guys to lose it."

"Yeah, but- Jason lost it to a girl, and doesn't remember what happened. Ron lost it to a girl and doesn't want to remember what happened. And Harry- well, he's a lucky one. He actually likes the girl he's fu-"

"Stop the sentence. You don't use bad words." Krys said. "You ready to go?" Ares nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna say bye to Heat." he said, as he got up and walked back onto the court.

"You think you're slick don't you?" asked Ashley, as she sat down next to Krys. Krys looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You taking him home. He's mine. And I'll get him."

"I bet you will." Krys said, as Ares approached. She waited until he was close enough to hear. "But, I'm not taking him to his house. He's going home with me." Krys hopped up, and walked over to Ares. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "C'mon, Kingie. Lets go home."

"Whatever you say." Ares said, as Krys walked him to the car. She tossed him the keys, and got in the passenger seat.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Hermione's taxi pulled up in front of her house. She paid him, and walked into her house. Her mom walked down the stairs, with a huge smile.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came home from graduation." said Hermione, as she hugged her mom.

"I have a gift for you." said Mrs. Granger. Hermione nodded. "Since your father and I are the States again, we've paid for you to roam all of Italy."

"When do I leave?" asked Hermione. Her mother smiled.

"Well- we figured that you'd want to shop and catch the sights. So… you leave as soon as you're ready." Hermione nodded.

"Okay." she said. "Where's daddy?"

"He's at the office."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I took the day off. I was waiting for you to come home, so that I could tell you about the news of the trip." Hermione nodded.

"So… can I leave tonight?" she asked. 

"That's when your father and I are leaving." Hermione nodded.

"Tonight it is." she said.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Ron apparated to the front of the Burrow. When he got inside, no one was there. He groaned, and walked up the stairs to his room. In his room were pictures of him, Harry and Hermione. He groaned, and put them all face down.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"What the hell are we gonna do about Ron and Hermione, Ares and Krys?" asked Ginny. They all shrugged.

"They're hopeless." said A.J. Jason kissed her cheek. "Cooties." Jason laughed, and kissed her cheek again.

"I love you." Jason whispered in her ear, as he kissed it. A.J laughed. "That's funny?" A.J nodded.

"A little bit." she said. Jason laughed.

"Can you guys stop, I have a weak stomach." said Ginny. They all laughed.

"Alright, so… Padfoot and Ares are probably going to get together this summer. They'll most likely stay together. Ron and Hermione… she has to realize how much she loves him. Its just time. She has to see how much she needs him." said Harry. They all looked at him.

"That could take forever." said Ginny.

"It won't even take two years." said Harry.

THE END… FOR NOW. IF I HIT 160 reviews I'll update faster. Or- I'll update a legitimate full sized chapter tomorrow, if I get a good amount of reviews by 11:00 pm.


End file.
